El cambio es bueno, o no?
by VMCG93
Summary: Se han preguntado, que seria si los cambiantes no son los seres malignos que pensamos que son, y solo están en busca de un lugar donde encontrar paz y armonía porque en su mundo los cazan sin piedad. Que pasa cuando los Cambiantes encuentran nuestro mundo? Que cambios nos traerán a nosotros los humanos? Y en serio estarán salvo en nuestro planeta? Las respuestas a continuación..
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

" **Nunca podrás huir de los enemigos, porque no importa donde vayas, estos te encontraran"**

 **No importa si incluso huyes…..**

 **A otro planeta…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

Soy Chrysalis, la reina de los cambiantes y hoy va a ser un dia importante que me beneficiara a mi y a mis hijos.

Nuestra vida ha sido dura, apenas hemos sobrevivido en este mundo, los cazadores abundan en todo el mundo, es solo cuestión de tiempo que hallen este ultimo pedazo de tierra donde nos escondemos.

Y es algo curioso, nosotros a pesar de que tenemos el tipo de cuerpo que tendría un pony normal, nuestro exoesqueleto en nuestra espalda, las alas semi rotas que tenemos y los huecos que están en nuestras piernas y brazos hacen que los ponys nos teman y los rumores que hay sobre nosotros no ayudan, nosotros solo queremos vivir en armonía junto a ellos.

Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, ahora que tenemos una salida, yo y me gente, gracias a la ayuda de un aliado improbable, nosotros podremos huir de los cazadores para siempre.

Es un hechizo muy poderoso, que robe durante la invasión de Canterlot, si en esa invasión no murió nadie, cualquier destrozo que paso en la ciudad fue a causa de los ponys que por su miedo hacia nosotros no les importo destruir cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino.

Un hechizo capaz de viajar a otro mundo, uno donde la magia no existe y los seres inteligentes que se hacen llamar humanos que lo habitan no pueden hacer magia, pero eso si, aun puedes usar magia si eres un unicornio pero se recarga muy lentamente según explica las notas de Starwill el barbado.

Es perfecto para nosotros, nosotros no podemos absorber magia del ambiente, tenemos que alimentarnos de la energía positiva de los ponys para asi poder hacer magia.

Nosotros nos podremos nutrir sin problemas de los humanos y vivir en paz entre ellos.

Aunque en sus notas de Starwill también advierte que estos humanos son muy violentos, pero al final si son buenos seres y hablan casualmente Equestriano, eso es mejor aun, la barrera del idioma no será problema.

Eso es bueno.

Un mundo donde por fin podremos absorber energía positiva del ambiente sin que nos casen como animales.

Un mundo entero donde mis hijos pueden crecer sin problemas.

Pero si este mundo es muy violento, bueno, trataremos de hacerlo un lugar donde la paz y armonía reinen.

Porque después de todo, eso es lo que quiero para mis hijos.

Un entorno de paz y armonía.

Bueno, aquí voy.

Este hechizo es muy difícil, y en todo este tiempo gracias a unos cristales especiales que son capaces de almacenar magia es por eso que puedo realizar un hechizo tan potente, tan potente que no solo nos transportara a todos nosotros mis mas de 6 millones de hijos a otro mundo, si no, también transportar el pedazo de tierra que llamamos hogar.

Cargo el hechizo mas potente que hice alguna vez en mi vida.

Absorbo la energía de los cristales para seguir construyendo el hechizo.

Siento como se esta quemando mi cuerno pero eso no importa.

Y entonces lo lanzo y fuerte brillo nos consume.

Pero yo quede inconsciente después de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Horas después.**

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

Ahí mi cabeza.

Estoy despertando y en estos momentos veo que es de dia y muchos de mis hijos viéndome si es que estaba bien, y empiezo a oler la brisa del mar y a oir las olas que golpean cerca.

Espera, este oasis esta lejos de cualquier mar.

Eso quiere decir.

Me levanto a pesar del leve dolor de cabeza que siento en estos momentos y voy rápido hacia el ruido que son las olas del mar.

Y a cada paso que daba, mas olia el olor del agua salada.

Mis hijos me siguen de cerca.

Después de un rato caminando por fin lo vi.

Kilómetros y kilómetros de un gran océano sin tierra a la vista.

Yo solo me pongo de rodillas y las lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos.

Di un mensaje a todos mis hijos mediante nuestro enlace mental que compartía con todos.

"Lo logramos, fue un éxito, por fin estamos a salvo"

Y los gritos de alegría de mis hijos llenaron el aire.

Yo solo me quede viendo el vasto océano que se presenta ante mi.

Sonriendo y mirando el vasto océano.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-…-.-

Después de varias horas de estar celebrando, mande a varios de mis hijos para que exploraran los alrededores y ver si hallaban tierra cerca de donde estábamos y si hallan humanos vigilarlos un rato y aprender que costumbres tienen y su vestimenta.

Espero que no quede muy lejos la masa de tierra mas cercana, porque por lo que me dicen mis hijos, ahora estamos en una isla en medio de un gran océano.

Si viene una tormenta corremos grave peligro aquí y necesito saber donde esta la masa continental mas cercana para mover a todos mis hijos de aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Zarx**

 **Al oeste de donde se teletransportaron.**

 **3 horas después.**

Estoy algo cansado, eh estado volando este enorme océano por varias horas ya, al menos no estoy solo, me acompañan 2 de mis compañeras para hacerme compañía.

Zizili y Ziz.

-"Estoy aburrida, han pasado mucho tiempo y hasta ahora no encontramos tierra", decía Zizili desanimada.

-"Calmate Zizili, tienes que ser paciente, no podemos rendirnos asi como asi, la colonia entera confía en nosotros", le conteste.

Ziz se acercó hacia mí lentamente mientras seguíamos volando muy cerca del mar para no ser vistos desde lejos por los humanos por si nos acercábamos demasiado.

-"Oye tu crees que en serio no podemos descansar, además está anocheciendo", dijo Ziz.

-"No, además la noche es perfecta, así si hay humanos a donde vamos, ellos no nos verán venir", dije yo.

-"No hay forma de convencerte verdad", me pregunto Ziz.

-"No", conteste.

Ella suspiro y siguió volando a mi lado.

Paso otras 2 horas y el dia dio paso a la noche, esa fue nuestra oportunidad de volar hasta el cielo y aprovechar nuestra buena suerte que justo hoy era una noche sin luna.

Perfecto.

Aunque tuve que arrastrar a Zizili y a Ziz hacia el cielo porque ya se estaban rindiendo.

Ellas no son mucho de viajar largas distancias como yo.

Una vez llegamos suficientemente alto, creo que a unos 2 mil metros de altura.

Pudimos ver un monton de luces que brillaban algo cerca en tierra por supuesto y estaban en nuestro camino.

Sabíamos que eso solo significaba una cosa.

Civilización.

Volamos solo por unos minutos mas hasta que llegamos a una playa cerca de lo que parecer ser una ciudad.

La ciudad en si estaba repleta de muchos edificios.

Y a lo lejos pudimos ver a los humanos paseando por sus calles y en extrañas carretas que se mueven solos.

Era extraño y fascinante a la vez.

Bueno, es hora de saber sus costumbres, pero primero averiguar donde estábamos.

-"Haber chicas síganme y busquemos donde estamos exactamente"; les dije mientras hice señas que me siguieran por la pequeña selva que habia en la costa aun algo lejos de esa ciudad.

Caminamos por unos minutos hasta que hayamos un camino que era iluminado y que era muy ancho, y que a la vez transitaban a gran velocidad esas carretas extrañas que se movían solas.

Habia de todos los tamaños, era impresionante.

Nos mantuvimos muy cerca del camino evitando que cualquiera nos viera, tratando de ver que ciudad era la cercana, porque por lo que sabíamos siempre el nombre de la ciudad aparece en algún letrero en el camino principal que lleva a una ciudad o pueblo.

No paso ni un minuto hasta que viéramos un letrero enorme a lado de la carretera, este decía "Bienvenidos a Miami".

Bueno, hablan nuestro mismo idioma eso es bueno.

Bien es hora de ver a unos humanos y su vestimenta, por que por lo poco que he visto, ellos no usan simples túnicas o ropa muy desgastada y mugrienta como nosotros.

Porque cuando huye, por el mundo, no tiene tiempo para elegir que ponerse.

Pobres, Ziz y Zizili llevan la misma ropa de comerciante que llevaban cuando fueron descubiertas hace 1 año, y yo, uso una túnica simple de color verde claro.

Nuestra suerte fue recompensada como hayamos o 2 personas dentro de una de esas carretas detrás del letrero.

Pero lo curioso de esta carreta, que era de color blanco y negro y tenia unas cosas extrañas y transparentes en el techo de tinte azul y rojo.

Que raro.

Ellos estaban mirando la carretera ignorándonos por completo.

Bien a lo nuestro.

Yo hice unas señas a las chicas para que se fueran mas adentro en la selva y esperaran el momento exacto para ponerlos a dormir, tenia un plan para atraerlos porque ir allí era estar muy al descubierto.

Bien espero que esto funcione.

Mi plan era atraerlos al bosque, hacerles un hechizo del sueño y bueno, averiguar mas sobre su especie y sus costumbres.

Bien una buena roca hará el trabajo de hacerlos venir conmigo.

Agarre una piedra que estaba cerca y la lance a la carreta.

Pero hice algo mas que llamar su atención, porque la roca fue directo a lo que parecía una ventana trasera que al parecer tenia la carreta.

Estaba tan limpia que pensé que no habia nada allí.

Ademas la roca iba dirigido al tablero delante de ellos, no quería darles a ninguno de ellos, lo juro.

-"Pero que mierda"; dijo uno de ellos que tenia la voz de un joven.

-"Vamos chico", dijo otro que tenia una voz mas madura.

Yo me oculte rápido detrás de un árbol.

Pero cuando volvi a mirarlos vi que venían hacia aca con linternas y apuntado unas cosas extrañas en forma de ele.

"Chicas atraigan a esos humanos hacia ustedes", dije mediante nuestra red telepática, solo a ellas.

-"Alguien por favor ayúdenos, un extraño nos quiere robar", era la voz de Zizili en un tono que la hacia sonar asustada y venia desde un sitio mas lejano en la selva.

-"Mike alguien necesita nuestra ayuda por alla", escuche hablar al mas joven.

-"Ve tu, yo seguiré buscando al idiota que rompió el vidrio de nuestra patrulla", dijo el mas viejo.

Espera patrulla, acaso estos son miembros de algún ejército o fuerza de seguridad?.

Mierda la luz de ese humano apunta hacia mi posición, bien, hora de cargar el hechizo, suerte que es un hechizo muy simple y no requiere mucha magia.

Haber acércate.

La luz estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Hasta el punto que ya veía su mano con la linterna y esa cosa en forma de ele asomándose por uno de los lados del árbol.

Bien, aca voy, y antes de que reaccionara lance el hechizo directo a su cara y el cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Uff por poco.

"Ya dejamos inconsciente al humano joven", decía Ziz de manera telepática solo a mi.

"Debo decir que no se ve nada mal"; decía Zizili también de manera telepática.

"Basta, traigamos a ambos cerca del camino", les dije.

Ellas me dijeron que si antes de cerrar de nuevo nuestro enlace telepático.

Yo arrastre al humano que deje inconsciente un leve trecho, pero debo decir que fue algo difícil, o yo soy un debilucho o este humano esta pasado de peso, aunque mas me parece una combinación de ambas.

Las chicas trajeron al humano también.

Y nos pusimos a examinarlos sin usar magia primero.

Haber, un peinado muy cortó pero arreglado usan ambos, debe ser por su profesión en la rama de las fuerzas de seguridad.

Ambos usan la misma ropa lo que me da a suponer que en efecto pertenecen a una fuerza de seguridad.

-"Oigan, que es esto"; decía Ziz mientras sostenía esa cosa en forma de ele en sus manos.

-"No lo se, pero si estos son miembros de una fuerza de seguridad y ellos sostenían esas cosas con firmeza, parece ser que son armas", dije yo de manera seria.

-"En serio?, pero son muy pequeñas a comparación de lo que los cazadores usan", dijo Zezil.

-"Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que sus vestimentas no nos sirven, ellos usan uniformes de una fuerza de seguridad, o sea que no cualquier humano lo usa", dije yo.

Ellas asintieron.

-"Ahora que, vemos sus memorias para saber mas de este mundo", pregunto Ziz.

Yo asentí.

Decidí hacer el hechizo de lectura de mentes con el más viejo mientras que Zizili lo hacía con el más joven.

Este hechizo usa casi nada de magia, la mayoría mas bien proviene de las energías de los ponys la cual le propinamos este hechizo.

Pero en este caso, serán humanos sin magia, pero aun asi, espero que funcione.

Lance el hechizo y solo me alcanzo para poder ver sus recuerdos del dia.

Lo que pude ver me fascino como me horrorizo.

Me fascino las cosas que podían hacer sin magia.

Como esas carretas que llamaban autos, o esas cajas brillantes con imágenes que llamaban televisores, eran tan fascinantes, además del maravilloso hecho de que fueron recientemente a la luna, sin magia era toda una proeza.

Pero lo que me horrorizo era la situación en la cual vivian estos humanos, vivian en una época que muchos describían como la guerra fría, un momento de gran tensión entre las potencias mundiales y que cualquier mal movimiento causaría una guerra nuclear que arrasaría el mundo.

Son increíble las cosas que vio y las noticias que leyó en el periódico que hablaban de estas cosas malas y a la vez la gente con quien se cruzaba hablaban de estas cosas.

Los humanos pueden exterminarse en cualquier momento con esas armas que llaman bombas nucleares, debo avisar de esto a la colonia para ver que son exactamente estas armas.

Termino el hechizo al parecer al mismo tiempo que Zizili, donde ella me dijo lo mismo.

Era preocupante.

Pero ahora necesitamos un modo de ingresar a la sociedad y averiguar mas sobre su sociedad y lo que pasaba en el mundo, y el único sitio donde podríamos hacerlo era en una biblioteca pública, pero rápido para poder ayudar a estos humanos.

Pero ya.

Miro por un momento el uniforme de estos humanos.

Mmmmh.

Esto será lo mas loco que he hecho alguna vez.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..—

Los 3 nos subimos inmediatamente al auto.

Yo llevaba el uniforme del mas joven y tenia la apariencia de este.

Que suerte que el cambiar de forma no usa mucha magia.

Mientras que Zizili usando lo que vio en los recuerdos del joven, se disfrazó en una versión humana de ella misma.

Con una piel blanca y un cabello rubio.

Ella no era rubia natural, era tenia el cabello verde oscuro, pero como ella vio que no habia nadie asi con ese color de pelo no quería resaltar entre la multitud.

Y compartió los recuerdos con Ziz sobre la apariencia de las humanas.

Ella también se transformo en una humana con piel blanca y cabello negro.

Bueno, vi como el viejo conducía el auto, no se ve muy difícil.

Ahora, como se prende esta cosa.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.

Despues de transitar con la patrulla por la ciudad y por poco chocar con otros autos, por fin llegamos a la biblioteca principal, que gracias a un mapa que habia en la patrulla pudimos llegar.

Y saben que es lo curioso, a pesar de que es una biblioteca, la seguridad es pobre, y cuando un vigilante nos vio, al ver que yo era un policía el vino hacia mi haciendo varias preguntas, de que hace aca un policía y porque 2 chicas con cuerpos muy voluptuosos en vestidos del siglo 19 me acompañaban.

No tenia ganas de mentir, asi que mientras Ziz lo distraía, Zizili lo dejaba inconsciente también con el hechizo.

Entramos a la biblioteca y empezamos a buscar libros de historia y cualquier otro dato extra.

Tuvimos que "robar" varios libros de historia y sobre la vida animal que habitaba este mundo, y claro un mapamundi, lo devolveremos cuando regresemos.

Pero aun faltaba una cosa, la cultura y noticias actuales.

Por suerte eso era algo fácil de solucionar.

Nos paramos en una tienda y tomamos todas las clases de revista que tuviera, sobre moda, sobre negocios, sobre medicina y algunos periódicos viejos.

Claro que tuvimos que dejar inconsciente al vendedor, bueno yo lo hacia, las chicas usaban sus atributos para distraer a los transeúntes.

Estas si no las podremos devolver, lo siento amigo.

Todo eso fue completado en cuestión de horas.

Volvimos al mismo anuncio donde tomamos la patrulla.

Sacamos todos los libros, revistas y mapas que tomamos y empezó nuestro viaje de vuelta a la isla con nuestra reina.

Mientras nos elevábamos mientras llevamos esas cosas mientras usábamos mi túnica para llevar todo esos libros y revistas, decidi quedarme con el uniforme obviamente.

Miraba como los policías salían de la selva todos confundidos por lo que les paso.

Lo lamento humanos, pero esto es lo único que podíamos hacer, aun no hay confianza entre nosotros y no nos podemos revelar asi como asi.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **4 horas después**

 **La isla de los cambiantes**

Regresamos con nuestro botin de conocimiento, y por lo que veo varios de los exploradores no volvieron con las manos vacias tampoco.

Muchos se toparon con pescadores, con gente que disfrutaba de un tiempo en la playa.

Y obviamente muchos estaban vestidos como los pescadores que visitaron y los civiles que vieron.

Debo decir que el humano que invento el traje de baño que consiste en solo un sostén y un calzon para las mujeres, es mi héroe.

Pero eso si, en todos lados hablaban de lo mal que estaba el mundo, del constante miedo de una guerra nuclear, de como habia varias guerras civiles y dictaduras por todo el mundo.

Era un gran caos.

Muchas cosas que resolver.

Pocos de nosotros para hacerlo.

Me pregunto que hara nuestra reina con esta información, porque de ella depende que haremos y a donde iremos a continuación.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

Bien, esperaba que fueran violentos, pero esto es demasiado.

Que podemos hacer?.

Bien que no cunda el pánico.

Haber parece que el que esta en medio de todo son 2 países, la Unión Soviética y los USA.

Pero por lo que veo, el estilo de los soviéticos es muy malo, y hace sentir a su gente miserable alegando que es por el bien de la nación.

Obvio que ya se con quien estar, voy a ayudar a los USA ellos quieren libertad para todos, con sus recursos podremos ayudar a todos los paises y detener a los dictadores de todas las naciones, y detener esta guerra fría.

Pero como hacerlo?.

Bueno, primero tenemos que unirnos a ellos para empezar, pero por desgracia no todos podrán entrar al mismo país, seria sospechoso.

Un millón de mis hijos se repartirán en todas las islas del caribe y ayudaran a mejorar la vida de sus ciudadanos.

Y mientras los 5 millones restantes vamos a pasar desapercibidos en toda la costa este de los USA.

Y yo, bueno, me ire a la capital de los USA junto con varios miles de mis hijos, y nos infiltraremos en todas sus agencias de inteligencia, porque después de todo.

Ellos son los que se enteran de todo lo que pasa en el mundo, asi que debemos estar bien informados de lo que pasa para poder saber como actuar.

Partiremos mañana en la noche.

Esta isla quedara desierta por ahora.

Cuando estemos integrados todos a la sociedad talvez regresemos como motivos vacacionales.

Pero falta un largo recorrido para eso.

Porque hago este dia el 15 de marzo de 1975 según el calendario humano, el dia en que iniciamos nuestra misión de ayudar a los humanos y crear un mundo lleno de paz y armonía donde vivir.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **En lo que queda de La década de los `70**

Los cambiantes se establecieron con éxito en todo el caribe y la costa de USA con éxito.

Al poder ingresar a los registros civiles pudieron falsificar mas de 6 millones de nuevas identidades sin que sospecharan.

Pudieron detener a las agencias de inteligencia en sus viles actos de provocar las guerras civiles en varios paises y aprovecharse de ellos.

Los espias que provocaron esos conflictos fueron dejados a su suerte en esos paises para que sufran las consecuencias de lo que hicieron.

Mejoraron la economía USA mucho mas y las relaciones diplomáticas se mejoraron con la Union Sovietica enormemente a tal punto de que la guerra fría podría acabar pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **En la década de los `80**

Los cambiantes ahora ocupan el 50% de todo USA y están en los puestos fronterizos, la policía, el gobierno y los hospitales como doctores y enfermeras, asi en caso de que nazca un nuevo cambiante, las madres cambiantes no tengan que hacerlo en lugares secretos para dar a luz.

El virus del VIH llega a Cuba pero no se esparce, el ADN cambiante elimina todos los virus, bacterias y hongos que afectan a humanos, y como manera de prevenir una pandemia del virus, la reina Chrysalis ordeno que todos los cambiantes donaran sangre cada mes por los próximos 5 años.

La sangre de los cambiantes era compatible con los de los humanos asi que no habia problema y la sangre eliminaría el virus asi evitando una infección a gran escala.

La epidemia del sida nunca sucede gracias a este método y muchas de las enfermedades sexuales que afligen al mundo también dejaron de afectar a la población USA.

El cáncer por desgracia sigue siendo más bien un problema por mutación del ADN, la sangre de los cambiantes no ayuda a curarla.

La cura del cáncer se convierte en el objetivo numero uno de los pocos cambiantes que decidieron ser químicos y virólogos.

Aun no se sabe del porque ninguna enfermedad humana los afecta y porque su sangre es capaz de eliminarlas.

Los narcotraficantes de toda America Latina intentan meter las drogas a USA por todos los métodos posibles, pero fracasan en todo los intentos.

Los sobornos no funcionan, los cambiantes en los puestos de seguridad a que sobornan mandan el dinero a la reina Chrysalis que lo utiliza para construir una ciudad enteramente solo para cambiantes en el estado de Florida.

Las mafias no existen ya en USA, todos los que eran de alguna mafia fueron capturados y ahora están en las prisiones que los cambiantes ahora manejan.

Cárceles donde les enseñan el daño que se hacen ellos y a los demás, y tratar de cambiarlos para que vuelvan a la sociedad.

La tasa de criminalidad es la mas baja en décadas.

Todas las drogas como la cocaína y el crack son ilegales en todos los estados.

Con excepción de una sola droga, la marihuana, que ahora es legal en todos los estados de la costa este.

Por una razón, esta droga es mágica para los cambiantes ya que les ayuda a absorber mas energía positiva cada vez que la consumen.

Los narcotraficantes latinos son cada vez menos poderosos y al no poder encontrar clientes para sus drogas, los carteles ahora no son mas que bandas parecidas a las mafias que mueven droga en su país.

Sin poder alguno sobre algún otro país y peleando entre carteles por el poco mercado que tienen.

Y al caer la Union Sovietica, la reina Chrysalis ve una oportunidad de expandirse a nivel mundial ahora que ya no hay el miedo que habia por una guerra nuclear.

Y al no haber ya un enemigo poderoso.

Los espias de todos los paises bajarían un poco la guardia dejando asi que sus hijos ocupen cargos semi importantes en todos los paises del mundo.

Chrysalis no quería controlar al mundo, quería que ellos ayudaran a los humanos para evitar que hagan algo que desencadenara alguna guerra.

Y la única manera de hacerlo era estar muy cerca de los gobernantes de varios paises, talvez como amigo de un presidente o estar oculto como un miembro del servicio secreto del país en que están.

Ya cuando la década de los 80 va terminando la población actual de cambiantes es de 13 millones y aumentando con rapidez.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **En la década de los `90**

Todos los agentes de campo del gobierno USA son cambiantes.

Logran evitar cada ataque terrorista que Osama Bin Laden quiso hacer en todo el mundo, lamentablemente como los cambiantes llegaron muy tarde a la hora de reemplazar a los espias USA en el campo, no lograron evitar que Osama Bin Laden se convirtiera en un terrorista y que planeaba atacar al gobierno USA y sus aliados por usarlo.

Es ironico.

Los cambiantes no podían atraparlo, ellos eran demasiado astutos y desconfiados con extraños, y se ocultaban demasiado bien, ellos eran los primeros en representar un verdadero reto contra los cambiantes.

Cada nación del mundo ahora tiene un líder elegido democráticamente.

No hay guerras civiles, ni dictaduras ya.

Korea del Norte ahora es democrática como su líder anterior fue arrestado y ahora el país goza con las libertades que les fueron privadas por su dictador en turno.

Gracias a operativos en cubierta por parte de los Cambiantes tuvieron mucho que ver con la caída del dictador de Korea del Norte al literalmente hacer que su propio pueblo este en contra de el en vez de continuar viéndolo como un Dios. Y solicitar ayuda de la ONU para llevarse a ese dictador fuera de su país.

Gracias a leyes que los Cambiantes dentro de la ONU lograron que fueran aprobadas, ahora si hay un presidente o primer ministro que sea un completo dictador o haya subido al poder mediante un golpe de estado, este será inmediatamente detenido e inmediatamente llevado a juicio.

La justicia por fin esta a la orden del dia y nadie esta fuera de su alcance, no importa lo poderoso que sea.

Pero las guerras por las drogas en todo el mundo, menos USA y el caribe dejan cientos de muertos.

Los agentes cambiantes en el resto del mundo no pueden estar en todos lados y no logran evitar muchos de estos actos de guerra entre carteles, mafias y pandillas.

No importa si atrapan a 2, otros 4 aparecen para reemplazarlo, es muy difícil para ellos monitorear todo el mundo.

El cuidado del medio ambiente es una prioridad.

Cada compañía que quería dañar el medio ambiente era asimilada por el gobierno USA y se convertían en compañías dispuestas a respetar las leyes y pagar sus impuestos como es debido.

La era en que las megas corporaciones se salían con la suya acabo.

La era de la computación y los videojuegos ayuda a expandir las comunicaciones y la alegría en el mundo.

Los cambiantes apoyan a la industria de los videojuegos haciendo que una era nueva de entretenimiento comience.

Haciendo que la felicidad en el mundo aumente.

El racismo en USA prácticamente va desapareciendo gracias a los cambiantes, porque ellos ayudan a que haya respeto mutuo entre todas las razas y están borrando esos horribles estereotipos que provocaba todo ese racismo.

Y la gente en todo el mundo empieza a ver a los USA como un lugar donde cumplir sus sueños.

Cada año hay cientos de nuevos inmigrantes queriendo cumplir sus sueños y ayudar a sus familias.

Y gracias a los cambiantes, ellos crean trabajos para ayudar a los inmigrantes y los ayudan a alcanzar sus sueños.

Las fuerzas armadas USA sigue siendo la mas grande en el mundo.

Los cambiantes dejan que los humanos sigan con su ampliación de su ejercito para proteger a cada vez mas población que hay en los USA.

Cada huracán que intenta golpear cualquier costa se le cambia de dirección para que nunca vuelva a tocar tierra.

Cada huracán que hay nunca volverá a tocar tierra jamas gracias a la magia que les ayuda a controlar el clima.

Sequias, tornados, diluvios son cosas del pasado ahora.

Terremotos por desgracias aun no son predecibles.

Pero aun asi el mundo cada vez es mejor.

La población de Cambiantes ya entrando en el nuevo milenio alcanza la cifra record de 55 millones.

Aun no se haya por qué el ADN cambiante destruye las enfermedades humanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Años entre el 2000 y el 2015**

Los principios del nuevo milenio fueron horribles para los cambiantes.

Ellos nos habían previsto que los terroristas no se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer nada desde dentro de USA asi que planearon unos ataques totalmente horribles contra los USA desde fuera.

Mas precisamente, desde Africa.

Secuestraron unos 4 aviones simultáneamente que ya estaban a solo una hora de llegar a territorio USA y los estrellaron contra el World Trade Center y el Pentagono el 9 de septiembre del 2001.

Solo uno de los aviones logro ser detenido por Cambiantes que se lograron tele transportar dentro del avión numero 4 y detener a los terroristas.

Obviamente le borraron la memoria de como estos cambiantes llegaron dentro del avión a los pasajeros.

El miedo otra vez invadió los corazones de los humanos por lo ocurrido.

Y eso solo aumento las ganas de los Cambiantes de atrapar a los únicos humanos que amenazaban su mundo perfecto.

Y eso paso en febrero del 2003 cuando los cambiantes lograron atraparlo a Osama Bin Laden y sus capitanes en una operación a gran escala en todo el medio oriente que involucro a mas de 500 mil cambiantes buscándolo.

Se logró capturar y el mundo al ver que el ultimo villano que quedaba en el mundo desapareció, ahora solo era cuestión de preocuparse por lo que pasa en casa.

Cuando por fin termino todo con respecto al terrorismo, los cambiantes trabajaron en su segundo proyecto.

Ayudar ahora a las demás naciones a ser feliz, ellos distribuyeron a mas de 50 mil Cambiantes en cada país del mundo en el 2004.

Y en solo 10 años la calidad de vida mejoro en todos los paises, las mafias estaban prácticamente desapareciendo al igual que las pandillas y los narcos.

La educación era de calidad en todos los paises, hasta incluso en varias comunidades muy pequeñas de USA los cambiantes empezaron a enseñar su verdadera forma y curiosamente fueron aceptados en muchas de esas comunidades.

La educación que les daban a los niños sobre tolerancia y aceptar a otros sin importar su apariencia ayudo muy bien.

Incluso hasta la reina Chrysalis empezó a abandonar la idea de una ciudad propia donde podían pasear sus hijos sin problemas sin necesidad de estar disfrazados.

Porque veía que pronto, podría mostrar al mundo su verdadera forma.

Chrysalis decidió postularse como presidente de los USA y gano por una mayoría aplastante, y no tuvo que manipular a nadie, ella ya era una alcaldesa de una ciudad USA, ella entro de forma legal.

Y gano.

Ahora era ella la líder del mundo libre, y no tardo en literalmente desarmar las armas nucleares que tenia USA, pero eso si, mantener el ejercito como esta, ella no quiere que los militares USA se revelen o algo si, si empieza a desmantelar todo su ejercito.

Ella en serio quiere vivir en un mundo unido, sin necesidad de un gran ejercito intimidante.

Las tecnologías humanas ayudan a avanzar los medios de entretenimiento y su distribución a nivel mundial.

USA, el primer país en el mundo en que los videojuegos son de la mejor calidad posible.

Incluso hicieron algo increíble, ahora el lag no existe en ninguna partida online, gracias a que los cambiantes que son millonarios donan su dinero a las industrias de los videojuegos para asi mejorar sus servidores haciendo el lag, cosa del pasado.

La población de los Cambiantes ya es de mas 70 millones.

Incluso cuando un cambiante que vivio en el pueblo de Equestria, llamado Ponyville decidio relatar las aventuras de las Mane six en forma de una caricatura no hubo ningun problema, sus hazañas de las mane six eran conocidas por toda Equestria, y los cambiantes conocían mucho sobre sus hazañas.

La serie que invento se llamo "My Little pony: friendship is magic"

Muchos dicen que es solo modificando de la anterior generación de ponys.

El publico estaba muy equivocado.

Pero en fin, cuando el publico lo acepto y empezó a ver fans de todas las edades fue mejor aun.

Incluso cuando ese cambiante decidió exhibir lo único malo que habían hecho en Equestria, y eso era la invasión de Canterlot.

El publico que no era un cambiante tuve reacciones mixtas de que esos seres son monstruos, pero otros que esos seres eran incomprendidos.

La reina vio que hacer eso era muy inteligente, porque asi veria que humanos ven mas que nuestras apariencias y analizan muy bien lo que paso allí.

Y dejo que lo trasmitiera a nivel mundial.

Y todos los humanos que vieron a los cambiantes como los incomprendidos y eran mayores de 18 y no tuvieran a alguien especial en sus vidas.

Como una forma de agradecer que a los ven con buenos ojos a los cambiantes, ellos serian recompensados con una novia o novio que seria un cambiante.

Estos cambiante elegidos serian la pareja exacta para ese humano, y lo bueno que esos cálculos para elegir la pareja exacta no están basados en ciencia.

Los cambiantes son por naturaleza seres que eligen muy bien quien será su pareja de por vida.

Su verdadero amor se podría decir.

Asi que, a estos humanos les espera su verdadero amor en la forma de un cambiante macho o hembra.

.-.-

Yo soy uno de esos humanos, mi nombre es Martin Castillo y vivo en Bolivia, y yo soy el afortunado de ser uno de los elegidos que podría tener una Cambiante como mi novia.

Y lo que pasara en el futuro a partir de ahora, será toda una loca aventura, lo se.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola chicos, volvi y con una nueva historia.**

 **Lo se, lo se, estoy volviendo a usar el nombre de Martin Castillo como el nombre de mi protagonista.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, será el único nombre de OC que se repita.**

 **Estará lleno de personajes nuevos, lo juro.**

 **Ahora solo espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí y vean la versión de la tierra llena de paz y armonía gracias a la intervención de los cambiantes.**

 **Pero que hay del mundo donde se encuentra Equestria?**

 **Bueno, eso se responderá en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta luego futuros leales lectores.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola compañeros lectores olvide decirles que los ponys, grifos y Cambiantes son antropomórficos, la cosa es que no lo pude incluir ese detalle en la descripción de la historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Grandes Cambios**_

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia**

 **Julio de 2015**

(Suspiro)

Estoy en el cine, y solo.

Bueno, eso pasa al ser el único que tiene tiempo para venir en la tarde al cine porque mis demás amigos, o no tienen para el cine o no tienen tiempo por que están en periodos de exámenes.

Y los únicos que se ofrecieron para venir y que yo tenga una razón para ir al cine, no pueden venir.

-"Que genial", dije en voz alta con sarcasmo.

No me importa que la gente me mire raro cuando hablo en voz alta, porque después de todo, no tengo miedo que me tachen de raro y no tengo nada que perder aquí nadie me conoce, es lo bueno de ir a un cine lo mas lejos posible de tu casa.

Pero bueno, que importa.

El cine estaba algo vacio, y no habia cola para comprar las entradas, y me compre mi entrada sin problemas para ver "Intesamente". **(O Inside Out, si lo conocen por ese nombre)**

Alguien me toca el hombro una vez estuve a punto de llegar a Snack para comprar mis refrigerios para ver la película.

Me volteo para ver quien es y bueno, la persona que me toco era la chica mas hermosa que pude ver en persona.

No se si esto es un sueño, porque ahí atrás mio estaba la chica de mis sueños, una chica un poco mas baja que yo y yo mido un metro ochenta, también tiene el pelo tan largo que le llega a los hombros y que es de color rojo un color bien único como me gusta, y unos pechos bien grandes que en serio fue difícil no fue mirar su escote porque llevaba solo unos pantalones y un polo que literalmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su rostro era la de una super modelo y era de piel bronceada.

-"Hola", ella dijo con la voz mas dulce que haya podido escuchar.

-"Hola", es lo único que pude decir.

-"Mi nombre es Zeri, como te llamas"; me pregunto ella.

-"Soy Martin", es lo único que respondí, porque para ser sincero, estaba algo nervioso porque esta era la primera vez que una chica tan hermosa me hablaba.

-"Oye, vas a ver Inside Out", pregunto ella alegremente.

-"Si, porque?", pregunte, ya no estaba tan nervioso para ese punto.

Pero eso si, mantener mi vista fuera de su escote se convirtió en una tarea titánica.

-"Porque yo ya compre mi entrada", dijo ella mientras me mostraba en su mano izquierda que sostenía una entrada para ver la película.

-"Pero mis amigas no pudieron venir a verlas conmigo y me da cosas verla yo sola y como estaba cerca y escuche que estabas comprando solo una entrada para verla, me dije a mi mismo, talvez este chico quiera verla conmigo", dijo ella.

-"Y bueno, me siento de veras muy halagado de que me eligieras para ver la película contigo"; digo mientras empiezo a mirar alrededor por si hay alguien mas porque en serio esto es demasiado bueno, y con todo el lugar casi vacio y unas cuantas personas alrededor, cada segundo mi cerebro me gritaba que esto era una broma.

-"Pero me podrias decir el porque en serio quieres ver una película conmigo", dije yo ya algo desconfiado.

-"Bueno", ella dijo ahora en voz baja y bajaba la mirada, "Creo que te ves algo lindo y si te gusta aun las películas animadas es porque eres aun buena persona eso creo yo", dijo ella.

Bien cada celula de mi cuerpo me dice que esto será una broma y en el momento que haga algo romántico con ella, ella me va a humillar y me va decir que era una broma y la gente a mi alrededor era gente que grababa en secreto.

Estuve sin decir nada por un rato ya, y ella hablo de nuevo

-"Escucha se que estas desconfiado, y piensas que en este momento te estoy tomando el pelo, he visto mucha televisión de gente que hace este tipo de bromas a la gente y que son de muy mal gusto para mi, yo soy una buena chica y yo nunca le haría eso a nadie"; dijo ella mientras me miraba directo a los ojos.

Bueno ahora que digo….eh…ya se.

-"Bueno, tu eres una chica muy hermosa, pero si en serio eres una buena chica….", vamos Martin tu puedes dilo, "…..aceptarías en tener una cita conmigo después que terminemos de ver esta película", dije algo nervioso.

Ella se sonrojo por un minuto.

-"Si, me gustaría", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Es en serio?", pregunte, ella asintió; "Genial".

Dije yo, si esto en serio no es una broma será el mejor dia de mi vida.

Nada mal para un chico de 22 que es medio gordito, por suerte mi altura no me hace ver tan gordo.

Ambos compramos nuestros bocadillos para ver la película y nos entramos para verla.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Salimos del cine con una sonrisa porque en serio ambos disfrutamos de ver la película.

Ella en serio le gusta las caricaturas al igual que a mi y nos pasamos charlando sobre nuestras series favoritas mientras salíamos de la sala del cine.

Pero era hora de ver si ella en serio quiere seguir conmigo un buen rato.

-"Y bien, ya sabes que hora es", le pregunte.

-"Es hora de aventura jeje", ella se rio después de decir eso.

-"No, ya sabes en serio que hora es", le pregunte de nuevo

Ella se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano.

-"Es hora de nuestra cita", dijo ahora en un tono mas dulce.

Yo asentí, bien es todo demasiado perfecto ya.

-"Quieres ir a jugar boliche", pregunte.

-"Si, pero podemos ir antes por helado", me pregunto.

-"Claro que si"; yo acepte sin darme cuenta antes, a penas tenia dinero, como la iba invitar a jugar bolos después.

Después de comprarnos unos helados, ella se habia comprado una paleta y yo un cono de helado.

Pero joder las indirectas que hacía mientras lamia y chupaba esa paleta haría sonrojar a cualquiera que estuviera viendo, o sea a mi.

Y bueno a muchos de los chicos que estaban a nuestro alrededor viéndola en ese momento.

Pero en fin después de eso fuimos a jugar bolos y por suerte era un dia donde las parejas jugaban a mitad de precio, eso era raro, no era el dia de la amistad o de san Valentín.

Pero que importa.

Jugamos un rato y ella es increíblemente buena en esto, su puntaje al final era de 230 y el mio era de unos míseros 170, pero que se espera cuando no he jugado a los bolos en más de 10 años, uno está fuera de práctica.

Pero hay otra cosa que me sorprendio mas, a ella le gusta los videojuegos, pero solo los de carrera y aventuras, eso es genial.

Pasamos casi una hora jugando muchos juegos.

Le gusta las caricaturas y los algunos videojuegos, es la mujer ideal para mi y lo mejor, era una buena persona y no salía para nada a los bares al igual que yo.

Era lista y le gustaba la historia al igual que yo.

Me saque la lotería…..

O en serio alguien se metio a mi cerebro y decidio crear la mujer perfecta solo para mi, porque ella en serio es la mujer perfecta para mi.

Pero ahora que nos estábamos saliendo de la sala de bolos y nos íbamos a un parque cercano le pregunte con nerviosismo una cosa.

-"Eh…se que solo nos conocemos por un dia pero…..quieres ser mi novia", le pregunte.

-"Claro que si"; ella me respondio y me abrazaba a la vez.

Si señor, este dia es el mejor dia de mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Zeri**

Este chico en serio es muy buena persona, me alegra que me hayan emparejado con el, y yo que creía que esto era una mal plan, pero en serio se que con el tiempo me va a gustar.

Y ya me esta gustando.

Y es increíble que en serio no haya caído con el truco con la paleta que me enseño mi hermana, ella dijo que apenas hacia eso y cualquier chico la coqueteaba para llevarla directo a la cama, conmigo el no dijo nada, pero eso si, se me quedo mirando un buen rato

Pero bueno, ya me harte de esos chicos que lo primero que buscan es llevarme a la cama y no lo consiguen.

Me alegra mucho que este chico sea diferente y todo un caballero, bueno no tanto, durante buenos ratos no pudo alejar su vista de mi trasero y mis pechos.

Pero aun asi, me parece algo tierno que sea tan caballeroso y a la vez no pueda dejar de pensar en verme desnuda o tocarme.

Es increíble, la mayoría de los chicos que me han coqueteado solo estaban en sus pensamientos mil formas de como tener sexo conmigo.

Y Martin solo con esas fantasias de solo verme desnuda o solo tocarme.

Que tierno su inocencia.

En serio creo que esto puede llegar a funcionar y quien sabe, talvez sea con el que pierda mi virginidad.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Agosto 2015**

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

Me entere que Zeri tiene 22 años igual que yo, pero ella vende cosméticos.

Gana su propio dinero y todo.

Me siento tan pobre en este momento porque apenas me alcanza para comprarle un helado de los caros para ella.

Pero en fin, ya hemos salido por casi un mes.

Y ella en serio es la mujer perfecta para mi.

Y sus amigas o por Dios sus amigas son tan bonitas como ella.

Pero aun asi, me quedo con Zeri y como ella trabaja vendiendo cosméticos en línea ella puede en quedarse en casa todo el tiempo que quiera.

Un nombre muy curioso por cierto.

Y su familia muy amable y todo.

Y son ricos….

Me saque en serio la lotería, porque ellos vivian en una casa en la zona mas exclusiva de Santa Cruz es donde Zeri vivía.

Y tenia piscina y todo y cada vez que podía iba a visitarla, y como paso solo clases en la noche en la universidad, tengo prácticamente toda la tarde de todos los días para ir a verla.

Con suerte estábamos los dos solos en la casa.

Pero en los pocos momentos que no lo estábamos, era porque su hermana mayor venia antes de la universidad.

Y ella como le gustaba coquetear conmigo.

Porque cuando estábamos en la piscina.

Y si Zeri tenia un bikini normal, uno que le cubria por completo sus pechos y su trasero.

Pero su hermana mayor, por Dios.

Cada vez que tenia la oportunidad venia con nosotros en su bikini realmente muy revelador, la parte superior de su bikini con suerte le tapaba sus pezones y la parte inferior, bueno solo digamos que, era como si no tuviera nada haya abajo.

Como Zeri discutia con su hermana por estar vestida asi frente a mi.

Yo solo me quedaba en la piscina intentando no mirar a su hermana cuando se ponían a discutir.

Demonios incluso un dia cuando fui a visitarlos y su hermana estaba en casa también, yo me fui tranquilo al baño y cuando sali, por todos los cielos, ella estaba desnuda frente a mi y llevaba una toalla sobre si hombro y me miraba con unos ojos lujuriosos.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo.

Zeri apareció y empezó a discutir con su hermana por eso y yo me alejaba lentamente del lugar.

En serio que difícil es mantenerse fiel y es la pura verdad ese meme que circula por internet, sin novia ninguna chica te hace caso, con novia las chicas se pelean por ti.

Y lo curioso que en esa discusión escuche algo muy curioso.

"Hermanita cuando vas a hacerlo oficial y perder tu virginidad con el antes de que lo haga yo, tu sabes como me gusta hacerlo con los vírgenes", decía su hermana.

Oh joder, su hermana si que es una cualquiera una con unos pechos tan grandes como sandias y un figura de supermodelo.

"Lo voy a hacer cuando este lista, déjame en paz, ademas me agrada que por primera vez el sexo no sea un pilar en nuestra relación, y es el amor el pilar de nuestra relacion", decía Zeri.

Joder me gusta mucho lo que dice Zeri, pero debo de admitir que, bueno, yo también quiero sexo.

Pero en fin, al final todo era genial con ella.

Mis padres lo apoyaban y los padres de Zeri también y eso me agrada un monton y mi cumpleaños es casi al final del mes, me pregunto que me regalara su familia rica, un playstation 4 como siempre he querido quizás.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de Zeri**

Que fastidio ha sido mi hermana mayor Kloi, seduciendo a mi novio cada vez que puede, en serio fue el colmo cuando literalmente ella estaba parada totalmente desnuda frente a Martin que si no fuera porque sentí el nerviosismo de Martin en el ambiente y fui a ver porque, ella ya se hubiera acostado con el.

Y bueno, a pesar de que Kloi haya querido robarse a mi novio varias veces, en serio me gusta como Martin se ha mantenido firme y no ha cedido ante las insinuaciones de mi hermana.

Yo tenia razón, el me ama, como yo ya lo amo. Algo muy dentro de mi dice que el es mi pareja ideal, mi madre me dice que obedezca ese sentimiento, que es el que nos ayuda a elegir nuestra pareja de toda la vida.

Eso es una de las cosas buenas de ser cambiante, sabes quien será tu pareja perfecta, y la reina no por nada nos emparejo con estos humanos a los cambiantes que eligio para este proyecto.

Es por eso que mi madre siempre dice que la reina siempre tiene la razón, no importa que tan extraño sus planes sean.

Mi madre y mi hermana mayor son Cambiantes, mi padre es el único humano.

El cumpleaños de Martin es al final del mes, y aunque me ha dado varias indirectas de que quiere un playstation 4.

Yo le voy a dar algo mucho mejor, un regalo que compartiremos ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Septiembre 2015**

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

Bueno, mi regalo de cumpleaños fue entregado a mi…en la casa de Zeri….sin sus padres o hermana cerca.

Ella me dijo que fuera a su casa el dia de mi cumpleaños, y que fuera directamente a su cuarto, y ella estaba totalmente desnuda y echada en una pose bien sexy mientras me señalaba a que viniera.

El regalo era tener sexo con ella, joder que rico se sintió.

Ella era virgen, eso me hace feliz.

Éramos muy torpes en la cama pero al final lo disfrutamos, bueno yo se que lo disfrute.

Y ese regalo esta durando hasta hora porque, no hay dia que no tengamos sexo, como ella tiene auto y conduce, de vez en cuando mientras paseamos por la ciudad elegimos un lugar y aprovechando que el auto tiene las ventanas oscuras y nadie puede ver adentro aprovechábamos para hacerlo.

Joder que bien se siente.

Pero eso si no dejamos de ir al cine y pasear, eh incluso ir a la piscina publica y presumir por Facebook la hermosa novia que salía conmigo.

Era genial.

Aunque eso si no dejaba de vez en cuando en la mañana ver mis caricaturas y anime sin falta, todo por internet claro.

Despues de todo, quiero un poco de tiempo para mi.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..—

 **Punto de vista de Zeri.**

Estaba tan nerviosa cuando tuvimos sexo sin protección.

No me importa si quedo embarazada, será un hijo de el y es lo que importa porque yo lo amo y quiero tener varios hijos con el.

Este mes estuvimos en serio muy activos sexualmente.

En serio me habia gustado tanto que no podía tener un dia sin hacerlo.

Pero eso si aun salíamos como una pareja normal.

Mi hermana me dijo que asi es la primera ver que una hembra Cambiante pierde la virginidad, quiere hacerlo todo el tiempo y sin parar.

Y me conto que ella solo para cuando ella esta en el periodo mas susceptible a embarazarse y ella no quiere aun tener hijos.

Pero ya al final de mes llego un punto en que, ya no tenia ganas.

Era extraño, tan extraño que le pregunte a mi mama el porque y su respuesta fue que estaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Marin**

 **Octubre 2015**

Embarazada, ella esta embarazada.

Tiene lógica, después de todo tuvimos sexo por todo un mes sin ninguna protección.

Joder cuando les dije eso a mis padres, ellos se molestaron conmigo por no usar protección y tenia que si o si conseguir un trabajo y no ser un vago y no dejar a Zeri que sea la única que trabaje.

Joder.

Bueno, mi tiempo de tener sexo sin control y estar de vago con Zeri se termino, en serio que mierda.

Ser padre, trabajar y estudiar si va a ser muy pesado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de Zeri.**

Mi madre saltaba de alegría por la noticia, pero mi padre no.

Como cambiantes, nos alegra mucho cuando traemos una nueva vida al mundo, pero mi padre estaba molesto que sea antes de estar casados si quiera, el es muy conservador en ese aspecto.

Y bueno, mi madre lo convencio de no estar tan enojado conmigo y Martin.

Pero eso si, tenemos que casarnos el próximo mes para que el lo acepte.

Cuando el dije a Martin, sobre mi embarazo el casi se desmayó pero al final lo acepto.

Pero eso sí, sus padres lo tomaron algo bien, pero tiene que ponerse a buscar trabajo eso sí.

Bueno, nuestras vidas van a cambiar a partir de este momento, y lo mejor es que es para bien.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **Noviembre 2015**

Me case con Zeri el 20 de noviembre, fue la ceremonia mas incomoda que tenga el gusto de estar.

Los familiares femeninos de Zeri venían con vestidos muy reveladores y seductores, especialmente su hermana mayor que vestia un vestido que solo le llegaba a las rodillas y muy poca tela le cubria los pechos.

Y debo decir que sus abuelos a pesar de que tienen 70 años, sus rostros parecen de personas de 50 años y el cuerpo de su abuela aun se veía como la de una de 40 años.

Parece que tengo que cuidar a mi esposa de cualquier hombre hasta los 70 años si se va a conservar tan bien como su abuela.

Los abuelos, tios y primos del lado de la madre de Zeri eran muy amables y liberales y los de lado de su padre eran muy religiosos.

En extremo religiosos esos de que van a la iglesia todos los domingos y siguen a pie de la letra la biblia.

Asi de religiosos.

Pero bueno, ahora son parte de mi familia ahora.

Y mas la hermana de Zeri porque ella como regalo de bodas me regalo un playstation 4.

La alegría me duro solo 1 dia porque la única condición que pedia era que me acueste con ella.

Con mucho dolor tuve que devolverla.

Porque estoy casado ahora, no puedo serle infiel a mi chica.

Pero al menos hubo otro regalo que vino de uno de su padre que nos iba a beneficiar a ambos.

Era una casa propia.

Era algo grande y de 2 pisos con 4 habitaciones y solo 2 baños con cocina-comedor y sala toda equipada.

Era un gran regalo.

Pero eso si, nosotros pagaríamos los gastos de luz, agua internet.

Que flojera.

Pero bueno, quien dice que la vida de un adulto seria fácil.

Y yo sin un trabajo, es una mierda.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de Zeri.**

La boda fue genial, y todo a pesar de que Kloi robaba las miradas de muchos en la boda.

Pero al final todo fue perfecto.

Mi padre en serio fue muy generoso.

Una casa solo para mi y Martin es perfecto.

Y tiene un monton de habitaciones para los muchos hijos que planeamos tener.

Y un patio grande para tener mascotas, yo siempre quise una pero como donde vivimos es una urbanización que prohíben tener mascotas, nunca pude tener una.

Pero por desgracia llego la hora de la verdad.

Mi madre me dijo que ya era hora de que le diga lo que soy yo, pero eso si, no le dire que esto era un plan de la reina, pensara que nunca hubo amor entre nosotros.

Y mas porque el tiempo del parto se acerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Diciembre 2015**

 **Punto de vista de Martin.**

Conseguí trabajo…..como cajero en el cine.

Si.

Apesta un poco, pero trabajo es trabajo.

Lo malo.

Trabajo en feriados y Domingos.

Lo bueno.

Los Miercoles es mi dia libre y ese dia es el mas pesado de trabajar asi que mejor para mi.

Ademas el descuento para las entradas al cine por trabajar ahí también me gusta.

Pero eso si.

Zeri me conto algo que me dejo con la boca abierta.

Ella me dijo que era un Cambiante y me conto un resumen de como su especie llego aquí y como cambio al mundo para bien.

Yo me quede en silencio cuando me lo dijo.

Porque antes de que en principio le dijera que eso era ridículo.

Ella se transformó en una versión Cambiante de ella misma.

Mismo pelo rojo y largo, pelaje negro con un exoesqueleto verde en la espalda, las alas semi rotas, los huecos en sus extremidades y en su cuerno y bueno eso era todo, su silueta en si era igual al humano, después de todo era una Cambiante antropomórfica.

Bueno, eso es…..increible.

No solo mis hijos serán tan hermosos como ella, si no que mi propia esposa es una Cambiante.

Es increíble.

Ademas algunas cosas que dijo sobre los cambiantes lo sabia, era obvio que los cambiantes no absorbían cualquier tipo de energía y que la invasión de Canterlot era una fachada para algo mas.

Genial.

Y bueno, debo admitirlo, también me gusta el furry.

Y no importa tenerla sin su disfraz por la casa.

Cuando me entere de que en serio su raza habia ayudado en cientos de formas al mundo, me entusiasmo mas ser parte de esta raza.

Aunque lo malo que no podían convertir humanos en cambiantes.

Me hubiera gustado ser uno, haber como se siente tener energía casi ilimitada al absorber energía positiva de las emociones positivas y transformarse en literalmente cualquier humano sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero por desgracia no era posible que me conviertan.

Bueno, que importa aun esto de que mi esposa sea una cambiante es genial.

Aunque eso si, su embarazo es casi parecido al de un ave.

Se ven como humanos, tienen características de insecto y de un pony.

Pero pone huevos.

Bueno se que los insectos también ponen huevos, pero esos se desarrollan de formas algo diferentes.

Pero en fin, lo que ella me dijo es que el embrión se desarrolla en el interior de la hembra cambiante por 3 meses y luego la expulsa junto con un líquido especial que una vez empieza a tocar el aire se empieza a endurecer y es deber del padre o pariente de darle una forma esférica a ese liquido para que tenga forma de huevo y sin lastimar al bebe en crecimiento en su interior.

El huevo seria de unos 20 centimetros y seria en constante crecimiento.

Y que lleváramos ese huevo a casa donde lo cuidáramos por unos 6 meses.

Por Dios, ni un millón de documentales de discovery channel sobre partos me prepararan para eso.

Pero por desgracia me equivoque.

Ella entro en una pagina de internet oficial de los Cambiantes que solo se puede entrar con una contraseña donde hay cientos de videos sobre partos.

Y otros datos útiles de como demonios un huevo puede seguir desarrollándose por unos 6 meses, y la respuesta era, con la energía positiva que da los padres, el huevo en si transformaría la energía positiva de los padres en nutrientes para la cria o crias, si, pueden nacer hasta 3 de un solo huevo.

Oh por Dios.

Por una vez me gustaría que no existiera el Internet, esto es demasiado extraño.

Aunque por lo que veo mayormente los doctores hacen este procedimiento.

Y solo en casos extremos se hace en casa.

Gracias a dios por eso.

Porque se explico ahí que es mas seguro que lo haga un experto que un principiante.

Por una vez me alegro de ser principiante.

Ademas eso explica como su panza crecio algo rápido.

Pero no tanto, equivaldría a la panza que tendría una humana embarazada de 5 meses.

Y saben una cosa, solo 2 dias después que me lo dijo ella dio a luz en el hospital con un doctor Cambiante.

Pero por desgracia aun no sabría si es niño o niña o macho o hembra.

Otra cosa, si o si debía estar como minimo el huevo a solo 10 metros de nosotros.

Si, esto será la experiencia mas rara de mi vida.

Y otra cosa, como carajo podemos ocultar esto de mis padres porque yo acepto tener una esposa Cambiante pero dudo mucho que mis padres lo aprueben.

Si, esto será los meses mas raros que valla a tener en mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Zeri**

Es lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Martin acepto mi apariencia.

Y otra cosa, ya nacio mi hijo o hijos.

Eso es mejor aun.

Y como dice mi madre, en solo 2 meses podre volver a tener sexo porque en estos momentos mi vagina estará muy sensible y adolorida.

Bueno, 2 meses mas sin sexo.

Pero en fin, cuando volvamos a tener sexo voy a controlarme un poco, porque en si, no se como Martin le explicaría a su familia si me llegara a embarazar de nuevo a los 6 meses de embarazo.

Ademas como dice la reina, solo les mostramos a nuestro verdadero amor nuestra verdadera apariencia.

A nadie mas.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **Mayo 2016**

Joder que meses aquellos, una vez paso 2 meses desde que tuvo a luz a mis hijos Zeri tuvimos sexo sin parar cada noche.

Aunque eso si, el trabajo aburre como no se tiene idea y la universidad agota mis energías.

Y apenas logro ponerme al dia con las series del momento.

Y eso que aun no salen del huevo mi hijo o hijos.

Pero en fin, este mes van a salir del huevo y oficialmente habran nacido.

Y una mañana lluviosa de mayo.

Por fin llego la hora de que saliera del huevo.

Y cuando mi hijo salio del huevo note dos cosas.

Uno, no era hijo, era hija.

Y dos, era un cambiante al 100%.

Bueno, eso no me importa.

Según lei en esa pagina oficial para Cambiantes, los doctores reparten unas manillas con cristales especiales que con un hechizo podrán hacer que los bebes puedan disfrazarse de bebes humanos.

Que buena técnica para seguir ocultos, no por nada llevan mas de 40 años sin que nadie los descubra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Zeri**

Estoy tan feliz, tengo una hija.

Una hija con mi verdadero amor.

Nuestras vidas han cambiado para mejor desde que nos conocimos.

En serio no cabe duda, nuestra reina si sabe lo que es mejor para todos nosotros, no cabe duda desde que nuestra especie llego a este planeta todo ha salido bien y yo creo que no hay duda de que mi hija podrá vivir en un mundo donde como todo ya es perfecto, ya no nos tengamos que ocultar.

En serio eso seria genial, porque eso de ocultar nuestras habilidades mágicas y apariencias cuando estamos con humanos ya se hace algo aburrido y tedioso.

El futuro será brillante para mi hija y para nosotros, estoy muy segura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Punto de vista de la Princesa Celestia.**

 **Habitación privada de Celestia.**

Ha sido un año desde que sentí una enorme cantidad de magia que venia del sur y mande a mis mas leales guardias especiales para que investigaran el lugar, porque guardias especiales y no mis guardias habituales con un grupo de investigadores.

Porque los guardias especiales son los únicos que pueden hacer frente a lo que posiblemente habita en esos lugares.

 _ **LOS CAMBIANTES.**_

Y después de un año investigando pudieron averiguar que una gran cantidad de Cambiantes estuvieron por esa zona de las tierras baldías.

Y no solo eso, hay un gran hueco en el suelo de varios kilómetros de circunferencia cerca de un oasis.

Mis guardias especiales pudieron analizar los residuos mágicos que quedaron en la zona y pudieron averiguar que en efecto de ese hueco era donde provino esa perturbación mágica que sentí hace un año.

Era un hechizo de teletransportacion a gran escala usada por Starwill el barbado hace mucho tiempo que lo llevaba a otro planeta, un planeta que el mismo exploro, un planeta repleto de otros seres que se hacían llamar humanos.

Asi que, es por eso que mis guardias especiales no reportaron ningun cambiante desde hace un año en todo el mundo.

Todos ellos huyeron.

Bueno, no importa donde se escondan, no podrán esconderse de mis guardias especiales.

Pero antes, creo que necesito saber como esta ese planeta a donde fueron y si esos humanos no fueron afectados por ellos.

Bueno, se a quién asignarle la tarea de explorar ese nuevo mundo y ver si los humanos son potenciales nuevos aliados y amigos que me ayudaran en deshacerme de esos sucios Cambiantes.

Ahora a ver donde esta una carta en blanco, le tengo una nueva misión para Twilight y sus amigas.

Cuídate Chrysalis porque tu momento llegara a su fin, muy pronto.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Oh miren pues, lamento la demora.**

 **Muchos videojuegos son el problema.**

 **Pero en fin una historia de como mi OC lo tiene todo lo que cualquiera desea.**

 **Y como Celestia parece ser la villana en esta historia y los ha encontrado a los cambiantes.**

 **Que hará ella cuando sepa que los cambiantes están pero bien asentados en la tierra junto a los humanos?**

 **Como le afectara eso a los humanos y a mi protagonista?**

 **Pues pronto lo sabran en el próximo capitulo, muy pronto….eso espero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro dato interesante, esto sucede después del final de la quinta temporada y como siempre digo, no cuento las películas de Equestria girls para nada.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Encontrados**_

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **8:00 am**

Otro gran día en Ponyville, todo ha estado tan tranquilo últimamente.

Pienso mientras me estoy levantando de mi cama al despertar este dia.

No ha pasado nada interesante desde que ayude a Starlight Glimmer en reformarse.

Y eso a todos nos alegra que se mantenga asi de tranquilo, bueno no todos, Rainbow Dash viene cada tarde para ver si no hay ninguna misión para ir de nuevo a la aventura.

Ella en serio esta ansiosa de regresar a la acción.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras me estaba cambiando y arreglando para pasear.

-"Twilight", escuche alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitacion, "Estas despierta?"

Era Spike.

-"Si, estoy despierta, puedes pasar", le conteste.

El entro, ahí estaba Spike mi leal ayudante y es mas como un hijo para mi.

-"Tienes una carta de la princesa Celestia, dice que es muy importante que tu y tus amigas vengan a Canterlot de inmediato", dijo Spike mientras sujetaba la carta que la princesa habia enviado.

-"Haber déjame ver", le dije como agarre mediante mi magia la carta y lo empecé a leer.

" _Querida Twilight, necesito a ti y a tus amigas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía que vengan Canterlot tan rápido como sea posible, la razón de este mensaje tan corto es porque es mejor que te explique frente a frente el porque las necesito en este momento"._

Apenas termine de leer comprendi lo que debía hacer en estos momentos.

-"Spike, ve a buscar a las demás, diles que vengan al castillo en estos momentos y que estén preparadas para irnos a Canterlot, la princesa Celestia nos necesita", dije yo.

-"Entendido", respondio Spike.

Y yo, bueno, creo que mejor me preparo mejor para ir a ver a la princesa Celestia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **9:00 am,**

 **Punto de vista de la princesa Celestia.**

 **Estudio privado de Celestia**

-"Princesa Celestia, estas segura de enviar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía a un mundo infestado de Cambiantes?", decía mi capitán de la Guardia Especial, Sable Blade con solo 50 años ya tiene mas de 30 años de experiencia en la caza de los Cambiantes, un unicornio de pelaje gris y pelo verde, "Porque fácilmente podemos enviar a nuestro mejor escuadrón para hacer reconocimiento y no involucrar a civiles en lo que respecta a la caza de Cambiantes".

-"Si estoy segura Sable, ademas asi nos podremos ganar el apoyo de los locales, porque a quien les van a creer sobre que los Cambiantes son los malos, a un grupo de guardias fuertemente armados, o a un grupo de yeguas que son heroínas por naturaleza", dije yo.

-"Pero que pasa si los locales se han creído esa tontería de que son inocentes y planean defender a los Cambiantes a toda costa", decía Sable.

-"Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo si es que los humanos apoyan de verdad a los Cambiantes, más bien tú tienes que preocuparte de tener un equipo listo para ir a rescatarlas en caso de que los humanos resulten hostiles o los Cambiantes estén a punto de capturarlos", dije con calma.

-"Entiendo mi reina, reuniré a mis mejores guardias entonces para cuando eso pase", dijo el y enseguida se empezó a ir de mi estudio.

Estoy muy segura que Twilight y sus amigas podrán hacer que los humanos nos apoyen, ellas ya han podido reformar al mismísimo Discord un dios del caos, yo creo que estos humanos no serán la excepción y nos ayudaran a acabar de una vez con todas con los Cambiantes, tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **12:00 am**

 **En camino a la sala del trono, Canterlot.**

 **Punto de vista Twilight.**

Estábamos todas mis amigas, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie mientras usábamos nuestros respectivos elementos y traíamos algunos suministros.

Spike se quedo con Starlight en Ponyville para que la ayude a llevarse bien con los ponys del pueblo.

-"Genial ya era que volviéramos a la acción", decía Rainbow toda emocionada, "No puede esperar a saber que emocionante misión nos espera", decía ella mientas hacia piruetas en el aire.

-"La verdad es que también estoy algo curiosa sobre que misión tan importante nos dará la princesa Celestia esta vez", dije yo con calma.

-"Si Twilight", decía Pinkie, "Quien sabe tal vez la misión sea ir a un mundo humano sin una razón tan absurda y momentos clichés en una escuela secundaria", decía Pinkie toda feliz y alegre como siempre.

Todas la miramos por un minuto por lo que acaba de decir, luego recordamos que se trataba de Pinkie Pie hablando siempre ese tipo de cosas raras y seguimos caminando en dirección a ver a la princesa.

-"Solo espero que no sea una misión tan peligrosa", decía Fluttershy como siempre algo asustadiza por estar otra vez en una misión tan peligrosa.

Bueno, apunto de aceptar una misión supuestamente peligrosa.

-"O que al menos esta misión sea en una linda ciudad y no en un sucio bosque o selva", decía Rarity.

Seguimos hablando lo que la misión podría ser, hasta que por fin llegamos a la sala del trono, con Celestia en su trono de oro macizo.

Ella usaba su vestido blanco y sus joyas reales como siempre.

Pero habia algo peculiar en la sala del trono esta vez, no habia guardias y la princesa Luna no estaba presente.

-"Twilight es un gusto volver a verte a ti junto con tus amigas", dijo en su tono maternal de siempre.

-"Lo mismo digo Princesa Celestia", respondimos todos.

-"Ahora que misión de alto riesgo nos espera Princesa Celestia", decía Rainbow toda emocionada

-"Rainbow calmate", le dije a Rainbow mientras la miraba, "Que clase de misión nos espera princesa Celestia"

-"Bueno Twilight es una mision que las llevara muy lejos de Equestria", decía Celestia.

-"Al reino Cebrican o a Saddle Arabia quizás, escuche de que de allí viene la mas fina seda que se puede encontrar en todo el mundo", decía Rarity.

-"No mi queridos ponys, van a ir a un lugar fuera de este mundo", dijo aun con calma Celestia.

Todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-"Quieres decir que iremos a otro planeta"; dije yo.

-"Exactamente", respondio Celestia.

-"Increible", decía en voz alta Rainbow por la emoción.

-"Y porque vamos a otro mundo princesa", decía Fluttershy.

-"Porque es donde creemos que la reina Chrysalis y su raza se oculta junto a otra raza y quiero que vallan a hablar con esa otra raza y vean si les pueden ayudar a rastrear a los Cambiantes en ese mundo y que a la vez si nos puedan ayudar en capturarlos a todos para que yo los teletransporte directo al Tártaro donde pertenecen", dijo con calma Celestia.

Todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta al respecto, la reina Chrysalis de alguna forma habia viajado a otro mundo, debo admitir, que estoy impresionada de como lograron ese viaje.

-"Y puedo preguntar como lograron ellos ir hacia ese otro mundo o siquiera saber de que ellos fueron alli", es lo único que pregunte.

-"Hace un año sentí una enorme aumento de energía mágica al sur de Equestria, y como decían muchos exploradores que viajaban por esas zonas, el sur de Equestria al parecer era territorio Cambiante y cuando envié a un pelotón de guardias para investigar la zona, ellos me avisaron de que no había ningún cambiantes, pero eso sí, hallaron un zona en específico donde había residuos de un enorme hechizo que mis investigadores tardaron un año en analizar y decirme que ese hechizo era de teletransportacion entre planetas, un hechizo único que esta guardada en la biblioteca real de Canterlot y que recientemente se acaba de hacer el descubrimiento de que ese hechizo en específico no se encuentra porque al parecer fue robado, y los únicos que podrían haber robado ese libro fue los mismos zánganos de la reina Chrysalis, creo que al parecer ella tenía un objetivo secundario durante la invasión de Canterlot", dijo Celestia.

-"Pero si es tan único Princesa, como podremos siquiera seguirlos a los cambiantes ahora", dije yo.

-"Bueno Twilight, por suerte el residuo del hechizo de teletransporte aun estaba muy marcado en el ambiente cuando mis investigadores llegaron a la zona y es por eso que en todo este tiempo ademas de investigar que tipo de hechizo era el que se uso haya, también han podido recrear ese hechizo en si, asi que ahora puedo realizar ese hechizo y mandarlas a ustedes 6 a ese mundo", dijo Celestia.

-"Guao", es lo único que podía decir, en serio que Canterlot podía tener a los mejores hechiceros de toda Equestria

-"Y esa otra raza, es peligrosa?", pregunto Flutteshy.

-"Si, que hay de esa otra raza, como sabe que hay otra raza halla princesa", preguntaba Applejack.

-"Bien el hechizo en si puede que haya sido robado, pero no la descripción de este, que estaba en el diario del hechicero que lo invento, que daba una descripción de una raza casi igual a la nuestra cuando exploro ese mundo, decía que los únicos rasgos físicos que no teníamos en común era de que no tenian colas, cuernos o alas, sus ojos eran mas pequeños y su cara mas plana y solo tenia pelo en la cabeza y en algunas partes de su cuerpos, con excepción de esos rasgos era casi idénticos a nosotros y se hacían llamar humanos, y que ademas llego cuando eran algo violentos entre si, pero a la vez son capaz de ayudar a los demás y ser buenos entre si, una raza muy bipolar el autor describió", decía Celestia.

-"Es increíble", dije yo.

-"Y bien mis pequeños ponys, están listas para ir a otro mundo y hacer que los nativos nos ayuden a atrapar a los Cambiantes para que no lastimen a nadie mas", dijo Celestia.

-"Puede estar seguro de esto Princesa", dijo toda entusiasmada Rainbow Dash.

-"Si, no veo la hora de hacer que esos bribones sean enjaulados por lo que hicieron", decía Applejack.

-"Uy otro mundo, me pregunto si comen también pasteles los humanos", decía Pinkie.

-"Solo espero que nos toquen los humanos cuando son buenos", dijo Fluttershy.

-"Debo admitir que me muero de ganas de saber si estos humanos han logrado ser lo suficientemente civilizados para tener una especie de sentido de la moda", decía Rarity.

-"Le aseguro princesa que no le defraudaremos", dije yo.

-"Bien pero antes tomen este orbe", dijo Celestia mientras nos entregaba un orbe de cristal, "Esta hechizado para que sin importar donde estes, te puedas comunicar conmigo sin ningun problema, por favor cuídalo mucho Twilight porque es único en su tipo, y funciona fácilmente solo carga de energía mágica el orbe y piensa que quieres hablar conmigo y listo, el orbe se comunicara conmigo si algo sale mal para que envie ayuda o si ya han reunido a todos los cambiantes para que los teletransporte de vuelta o si los humanos por desgracia ya están con los Cambiantes, usen los elementos de la armonía solo en caso de emergencia entendido"

-"Entiendo princesa", dije yo con total respeto.

-"Bien, ahora prepárense mientras cargo el hechizo", decía Celestia mientras cargaba su cuerno con magia.

Todas asentimos y recogimos nuestras cosas.

-"Aquí va", es lo ultimo que escuche de Celestia.

Porque inmediatamente un fuerte luz blanca inundo mi visión y ahora en vez de estar en Canterlot, estábamos en una especie de bosque.

Bien, al menos no estábamos en una especie de desierto o en el océano, es un buen inicio, bien, es hora de empezar a buscar signos de civilización.

-"Vamos chicas, a buscar a los humanos", dijo Pinkie mientras empezaba a caminar en una dirección a la zar.

Todas las seguimos pues, no sabíamos que otra dirección tomar.

Ademas no podíamos decir a Fluttershy o Rainbow que volaran, revelarían nuestra posición.

Solo espero que el camino por hallar signos de cualquier tipo de civilización no tarde demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..

 **Punto de vista de Celestia.**

Me apena no decirle a Twilight, lo que en realidad les pasara a los Cambiantes, ese mundo será la tumba de los Cambiantes nada mas.

Y espero que mis guardias especiales saquen de ese mundo a las chicas antes de que se enteren de lo que en serio les va a pasar a los cambiantes.

Que la creadora prepare un sitio especial para los humanos si es que están con los Cambiantes, porque voy a hacer todo lo posible por evitar que mis ponys vean que lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por mantenerlos libres de ese horrible mal conocido como los cambiantes que asolo nuestro mundo hace mucho tiempo.

Y que la creadora me perdone si es que tengo que exterminar a una raza extranjera que esta del lado de los cambiantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Uy lamento el capitulo tan corto y la espera tan larga.**

 **En serio tuve mi primer bloqueo como escritor.**

 **Para hacer este capitulo en especifico.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado.**

 **Datos a tomar en cuenta:**

 **Aquí los alicornios pueden nacer naturalmente.**

 **La ropa que tendría las mane six será como una mezcla de las usadas en la década de los 20 y los 50.**

 **Y no cuento nada de lo que hace Starlight Glimmer pues como en estos momentos que se publico este capitulo aun sabemos poco de ella, asi que quien sabe, tal vez en el futuro mientras mas sepamos de ella también la incluya en la historia.**

 **Y si, yo no cuento las películas de Equestria Girls, no porque sean malas (Excepto la primera esa si fue mala), sino porque como la misma línea del tiempo de esas películas no tiene sentido es por eso que no las incluyo en la historia.**

 **Pues miren, al final quienes seran los buenos de esta historia?.**

 **Como demonios planeo explicar el tiempo que paso entre Equestria y la tierra.**

 **Pues eso lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos, hasta pronto amigos lectores.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3: Revelaciones**_

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

 **Ubicación actual: Desconocida**

Habíamos estado en este bosque por al menos una hora y no vimos a ningún humano.

Al menos era de dia.

Solo animales autóctonos de la zona que Fluttershy no dudo en ir a acariciarlos.

Pero después de otra hora de caminar y caminar por el bosque por fin hallamos una señal de que estábamos cerca de la civilización.

Era un camino.

Pero este camino era muy diferente a lo que vi alguna vez.

El camino parece estar cubierto de algo de color negro y un montón de carretas sin que nadie tire de ellas, pasan a gran velocidad.

-"Guao miren esas cosas?", decía Pinkie Pie toda sorprendida.

-"Parecen carretas pero se mueven solas", decía Rarity.

-"Hay muchos de ellos", decía Applejack.

-"Si que han avanzado mucho como especie", dije yo.

-"Esas cosas si que hacen mucho ruido", dijo Fluttershy.

Nosotras estábamos en el borde del bosque mirando la gran cantidad de carretas pasar por este amplio camino cubierto de una sustancia de color negro.

Estaba fascinada, como estos humanos pudieron crear una carreta que se mueva sola.

-"Hey miren alla", Pinkie decía mientras señalaba un letrero que se elevaba a lado del camino.

-"Bienvenidos a Londres", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Parece que estamos cerca de una ciudad", dije otra vez yo.

-"Y ahora que hacemos Twilight?", dijo Applejack.

-"Si, como hacemos contacto con sus lideres?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Bueno, toda ciudad debe tener un líder, y esos lideres deben estar en contacto con el líder del país, asi que, vamos a esta ciudad y buscamos a su alcalde o líder local, quien sabe que tipo de gobierno tengan", dije yo.

-"Pero por el momento seguiremos al lado del camino en el bosque, solo para evitar que nos vean hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad" dije yo otra vez.

Todas dijeron que si a su modo.

Y seguimos el camino hacia la ciudad, me pregunta como será esta ciudad llamada "Londres".

Que curioso nombre, durante nuestra caminata siguiendo por un lado del camino estuvimos hablando del curioso nombre que tenia la ciudad, para asi no sentir muy largo nuestro viaje.

.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de la reina Chrysalis**

 **Whasington D.C**

 **1 Junio de 2016, 8:00 am**

Esto es serio, sentí una perturbación mágica en Inglaterra hace una hora.

Una perturbación que nos fue hecha por ninguno de mis hijos.

Hice que varios de mis hijos en Inglaterra estuvieran en alerta y avisaran inmediatamente si ven algo raro.

Esto es serio.

Si Celestia logro descubrirnos todo lo que construimos se vendría abajo.

Y no puede ser que haga esto, pero apenas mis hijos descubran que causo la perturbación mágica y descubran si es posiblemente un escuadron de cazadores de Celestia.

No tendré más alternativa que hacer que los soldados de la base USA mas cercana sean desplegados para capturarlos y regresarlos a Equestria en secreto.

Aunque, no se si dejarlos ir, o dejar que los gobiernos del mundo hagan lo que quieran con los cazadores.

No, es un riesgo muy alto dejarlos en este planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

Cuando el bosque acabo y por fin entramos a la ciudad.

Es el momento en que pudimos darnos cuenta lo enorme que era, con enormes edificios a lo lejos y un rio de gran tamaño que atraviesa la ciudad.

Pero eso sí, apenas tratábamos de hablar con algunos humanos muchos de ellos corrian lejos o se ocultaban cerca de nosotros.

O incluso algunos usaban algunas cosas rectangulares y nos apuntaban con ellas a larga distancia tratando lo mas posible de pasar desapercibidos.

Todo eso por unos largos 50 minutos de caminata dentro de la ciudad.

-"Parece que no están acostumbrados a los extraños", decía Applejack.

-"Tu lo has dicho", dijo Rarity.

-"Aunque seria mas fácil caminar si esos humanos antes de huir hubieran dejado a un lado sus carretas que se mueven solas", dije yo.

-"Eso es verdad", dijo Flutterhsy, "Pero supongo que estaban tan asustados que no los culpo por dejarlos atrás estas carretas".

Todas asentimos ante eso.

-"Y que tan grande es esta ciudad, hemos caminado por casi una hora y no hemos visto nada remotamente parecido al alcaldía o algo parecido", dijo Rainbow algo irritada.

-"Calma Rainbow, ademas si esta ciudad es tan grande debe ser la capital de este país", yo dije.

Entonces, antes de que nadie dijera nada mas, se empezó a escuchar sirenas y un ruido metálico extraño que se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-"Que cosa estará haciendo ese ruido", dijo Fluttershy.

-"No lo se", yo dije, mientras el sonido de esas sirenas era cada vez mas fuerte.

Nos detuvimos y buscamos por un momento de donde provenia el ruido y antes de que le dijera a Rainbow para que volara sobre los edificios que nos rodeaban y viera de donde venia el ruido.

Varias carretas con luces en sus techos y pintados de los mismos colores se detenían al frente nuestro y atrás nuestro.

Nos estaban acorralando.

Ya Rainbow y Applejack estaban en posiciones defensivas y Fluttershy se habia escondido detrás de una de esas carretas cerca nuestro.

Luego vi algo asombroso en el aire, unas 4 máquinas con aspas estaban sobrevolando sobre nosotras.

-"Twilight mira lo que dice a lado de esa carreta", dijo Rarity mientras apuntaba a una de esas recién llegadas carretas con humanos en ellos.

En su costado decía: _"POLICIA"_

Todas decían lo mismo.

Estos deben ser una especie de guardia real.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas.

Alguien hablo.

-"Esta es la Policia", dijo uno de los humanos con uniforme atravez de un megáfono, que ahora veo todos esos humanos recién llegados tenian el mismo uniforme.

Bueno eso respalda mi teoría de que son de la guardia real de este país.

-"Todas ustedes al suelo ahora", decía otra vez y vi a varios de los humanos apuntarnos con unas extrañas cosas en forma de "L" hacia nosotras cuando dijo eso.

-"Porque, no hicimos nada malo", le dijo en voz alta Applejack para que lo escuchara porque el ruido que hacían esas cosas voladoras no dejaba escuchar muy bien.

No me sorprende porque usa un megáfono.

-"Al suelo ahora, no queremos hacerles daño, es por precaución, nunca vimos a nadie como ustedes solo estamos siendo precavidos", decía ese humano que por lo que empiezo a notar ahora, su uniforme es un poco mas arreglado que el de los demás, al parecer ese es el líder de esta "Policia".

-"Escuche, no vinimos a hacerle daño a nadie, solo vinimos a hablar con sus gobernantes sobre algo importante", le dije en voz alta a ese humano.

-"Esta bien, no tienen que tirarse al suelo, pero pongan las manos sobre su cabeza y manténganlas asi hasta que mis hombres les pongan las esposas", dijo el líder de los "Policias".

-"Creo que hay que hacer lo que dice", dije solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo mis amigas me escucharan.

-"Estas bromeando verdad, no sabemos si ellos están con los Cambiantes o no, porque quien sabe, que en vez de estar rodeadas por humanos estamos rodeadas de Cambiantes disfrazados", dijo Rainbow molesta.

-"Si debo estar de acuerdo con Rainbow, Twilight", dijo Applejack, "Esto no me agrada ni un poco, en especial ese policía que nos esta hablando, siento que nos esta ocultando algo.

-"Pero si son humanos y solo están asustados de nosotras, creo que es mejor hacer lo que dicen, por ahora", dije yo.

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Twilight", dijo Rarity, "Talvez si hacemos esto, ellos no nos verán como una amenaza y podremos hablar con ellos en un lugar mas privado"

-"Bien, haremos lo que dicen", dijo Applejack.

-"Esta bien, nos rendiremos, pero si resulta que son Cambiantes escucharan un gran se los dije de parte mia", dijo Rainbow.

Todas levantamos las manos.

-"Nos rendimos", dije yo en voz alta.

La mitad de los "Policias" bajaron esas cosas en forma de "L" y un grupo pequeño se acerco a nosotras y nos esposaron a todas.

Y nos metieron en una de esas carretas pero con un monton de espacio en la parte trasera.

Solo espero que tome la decisión correcta.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Zarx, nombre humano "Richard Anderson", jefe de la policía metropolitana de Londres.**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

 **3:12 pm**

 **3 minutos después de arrestar a las intrusas.**

Esto es muy malo.

Sé que se rindieron fácilmente y todo.

Pero ahora que?.

No son cazadores es lo único bueno.

Pero son los elementos de la armonía.

Eso ahora si nos preocupa sobre que hacer.

Fácilmente podría dirigir el camión policial donde las pusimos a todas a la base USA mas cercana.

Pero joder, demasiados testigos, las calles parecen vacias.

Pero siento los sentimientos de miedo y curiosidad de los humanos ocultos en las casas que escucharon todo lo que dijeron ellas.

Ademas están algunos helicópteros de noticias que estaban grabando en vivo toda la escena.

El mundo entero ahora lo sabe, porque con la falta de crímenes, atentados y desastres naturales severos, esto se hara una noticia viral en cuestión de minutos.

No podremos encubrirlo con mucha facilidad.

Porque maldita sea no se pudieron quedar en su planeta junto a Celestia.

Porque no nos pueden dejar en paz.

Aca por fin tengo una familia junto a Zizili y nuestros hijos ya son mayores y tienen sus propios hijos, todos felices en Londres yo incluido.

Y ahora todo se puede ir al demonio con su sola presencia de esas yeguas.

Mierda.

Si tuviera mas poder dentro del gobierno podría mandarlos a la base USA sin que nadie hiciera preguntas.

Pero como jefe de policía, lo único que puedo hacer de modo legal es mantenerlos en custodia nada mas mientras llega el primer ministro a verlas en persona.

La reina estará en camino, pero tardara varias horas en avión, ademas tiene que buscar una excusa de porque se dirige alla y no levantar sospechas.

Y hablando de sospechas los cambiantes que están como miembros del servicio secreto británico no van a contralar la mente del primer ministro porque eso se veria muy sospechoso de que de repente ordenara que la policía mandara a los extraterrestres a una zona despoblada o a la base USA del país, eso haría a la gente pensar que lo estamos encubriendo y bueno en parte si lo estaríamos encubriendo, pero ese no es el punto.

Todos los cambiantes en todo el mundo no solo en Inglaterra estaban en alerta en caso de que mas ponys aparezcan en mas partes del mundo.

La última vez que se les puso en alerta a tantos de nosotros fue para atrapar a Osama Bin Laden.

Pero a diferencia de esa vez, nosotros podíamos pasar desapercibidos gracias a que esa zona a penas habia humanos y no tenian modos de registrar lo que hacíamos con cámaras.

Pero ahora en este mundo que esta lleno de cámaras por todas partes y que ahora casi todo la gente en el planeta usa celular con cámara proteger nuestras identidades se vuelve cada vez mas difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista del primer ministro James Blair**

 **4:00 PM**

 **En camino a la base aérea Clayton a solo 20 kilómetros de la capital Londinense.**

He pedido que trasladaran a las extraterrestres a la base aérea Clayton para mayor privacidad.

Esto era algo que el mundo nunca antes se ha visto, el primer contacto extraterrestre al parecer pacifico con otra raza.

Debo decir que estaba muy nervioso por esto.

Ademas en las redes sociales ya se empezaba a hablar sobre la llegada de estos extraterrestres y su similitud a unos personajes de la serie "My Little Pony".

Y los USA no dejaban de llamarme para que mandara a esas extraterrestres con ellos.

Yo les negaba eso, estas extraterrestres están en territorio Ingles y nosotros seremos lo que haremos el primer contacto.

Pero eso no importa ahora, ahora voy a ser conocido como el primer gobernante en hacer contacto con una raza extraterrestre.

Aunque eso si, el jefe de la policía metropolitana de Londres pidió quedarse en la base cerca de las extraterrestres junto a unos oficiales de policía de su confianza.

Yo le permití eso, porque después de todo ellos fueron los que capturaron a los extraterrestres en primer lugar, ellos merecen saber si son pacíficos o no.

Toda esto reunión con los extraterrestres no sería en vivo pero cuando averigüe sobre cuáles son sus intenciones daré una discurso a nivel nacional sobre lo que averigüe de estos extraterrestres.

En estos momentos el destino del mundo se encuentra en mis manos.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de Zarx**

 **Base Aérea Clayton**

 **5:00 pm**

Si o si tenía que venir aquí, junto a otros de mis compañeros Cambiantes, eran unos 2 jóvenes de unos 20 años que eran bien nuevos con todo esto de proteger a los humanos y sus hermanos y hermanas del mal.

Y como muchos jóvenes, no saben la razón de porque muchos de los Cambiantes mas viejos, me incluyo entre ellos, tienen miedo de lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Muchos jóvenes piensan que exageramos.

Pobres jóvenes y jovencitas Cambiantes, ellos no saben lo que es ser cazado desde que uno es una cría y sobrevivir día y noche sin ser visto por los cazadores.

Y yo ya estoy viejo para huir otra vez, ya tengo mas de 60 años.

Pero eso si, aquí estamos esperando la orden de la reina Chrysalis sobre que debemos hacer a continuación.

Yo pensaba que podíamos desviarnos y enviarlas en secreto de vuelta a su mundo, pero una vez nuestra reina supo que eran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, ella me dijo en un mensaje telepático de que estuviera cerca de ellas hasta un nuevo aviso que no hiciera nada.

Eso si me preocupa, aunque al menos esas yeguas las tienen en una sala de interrogatorio de la base que ha existido desde la guerra fría sin poder escapar o hablar con alguien, por ahora.

La época de la guerra fría.

Que tiempos locos aquellos.

Como envidio a Rishr, el primer cambiante que fue a la Luna disfrazado como otro astronauta.

Jeje, pero cumplió su sueño de ver el espacio.

Nos sorprendimos que aun desde esa distancia aun pudiera comunicarse con la reina y con un simple hechizo.

Podíamos ver lo que Rishr podía ver mediante nuestro enlace telepático.

Y lo que vio fue la majestuosidad del espacio.

Millones de estrellas brillantes en el cielo.

Nos hacía sentir más pequeños estar ante ese enorme espectáculo.

No me sorprende que muchos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas se hallan hecho ricos y estén financiando programas espaciales para poder ir al espacio y presenciarlos por ellos mismos antes de que mueran.

Unos buenos tiempos.

Mírenme recordando cosas del pasado con nostalgia, si que estoy viejo.

Pero ahora estamos aqui a solo unos minutos que el primer ministro llegue y sepa la verdad y lo transmita al mundo.

Parece que la hora de revelarnos ante el mundo se adelantó.

Solo espero que la humanidad esté lista para aceptar la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de la Reina Chrysalis**

 **12:00 PM (En ese momento)**

 **Casa Blanca, Washington DC**

Creo que ha llegado la hora, el mundo merece saber la verdad antes de que escuchen las mentiras que Celestia les conto a esas ponys.

Si hubieran sido los cazadores hubiera sido mas fácil, los hubiéramos capturado y arrojado a una prisión de máxima seguridad, pero no, son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Confirmado por uno de los pocos cambiantes que las han visto en persona, mi explorador llamado Zarx.

Porque llego a esta decisión de decirle la verdad al mundo y exponernos al fin.

Porque si las regreso Celestia va a sospechar y querer enviar a sus cazadores.

Si las capturo y las obligo a quedarse aca también va a sospechar y enviara a sus cazadores.

Si dejo que hablen, corro el riesgo de que nos mencionen y hablen las horribles creencias que tienen sobre nosotros, destruyendo gran parte de lo que hemos construido.

Me he quedado sin opciones.

He ordenado a todos mis hijos e hijas, menos a Zarx y sus acompañantes que vallan donde hay pantallas de televisión y mucho publico.

Porque una vez de este discurso a nivel mundial, necesito que mis hijos estén entre los humanos para que me crean.

Y la cosa no será si los humanos nos aceptaran, si no cuantos de ellos nos aceptaran.

Porque en si ya hay muchos humanos que nos aceptan como somos.

Pero en nuestro largo tiempo aqui en este planeta, podemos saber que hay muchos humanos que no les gustara nuestra presencia para nada.

En solo 20 minutos iniciare el discurso mas grande que haya dado alguna vez.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de Twiligh Sparkle**

 **Base aérea Clayton, Sala de interrogatorios.**

 **5:05 pm**

La habitacion en donde estábamos tenia una larga mesa donde habia 2 sillas en una lado y una silla en el otro pero los humanos trajeron 4 sillas extras para el resto de nosotras y nos dejaron esperando buen rato hasta que su líder llegue y venga a vernos en esta habitacion, al menos nos habian traido agua para beber y unas donas.

Era una habitacion simple de un color verde pasto con un espejo que ocupaba todo un lado de la pared y solo habia una sola puerta y habia una extraña cosa en forma de ladrillo en una de las esquinas que tenia un lente en uno de sus extremos, podría ser una especie de cámara talvez?.

-"Aun sigues pensando que rendirnos ante ellos es una buena idea Twilight", pregunto algo enojada Rainbow.

-"Si, ellos no nos hecho daño e incluso nos han quitado las esposas", dije yo mostrando mis manos que estaban libres.

-"Si, e incluso nos trajeron donas, estaban muy ricas", dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se comia la ultima dona **(O rosquilla como se diga en su país)**.

-"Hey ya te las acabaste la docena"; preguntaba Rainbow.

-"Lo siento es que quería ver que tal eran las donas de los humanos y todas sus combinaciones que trajeron son deliciosas", dijo con una sonrisa Pinkie.

-"Cambiando de tema Twilight, como vamos a decirle a los humanos sobre los Cambiantes", dijo Rarity.

-"Si, como sabremos si su líder no es un Cambiante disfrazado y los humanos no lo saben", dijo Applejack.

-"Bueno, la princesa Celestia 2 dias después de la boda de mi hermano, me enseño un simple hechizo que revelara a cualquier Cambiante en un área de 10 metros alrededor mio y con el permiso de los humanos lo lanzare para que no confundan mi hechizo para revelar a un Cambiante de uno de ataque", dije yo.

-"Bueno y porque no lo lanzaste para ver si uno de esos "Policias", eran Cambiantes para confiar en ellos", dijo Applejack.

-"Vi que muchos de ellos estaban bien nervisosos y temia que cualquier tipo de hechizo que hiciera los asustaría", conteste.

Nos quedamos ahí un por unos minutos mas hasta que por fin unos hombres atravesaron la puerta, este era un humano al parecer macho en un traje formal negro seguido de 2 humanos macho con un traje negro menos formal y eran mas robustos y tenian gafas de color negro, los 3 era al parecer adultos bien desarrollados, luego de ultimo entro el mismo "Policia", con el altavoz que nos ordeno rendirnos y el era un humano con una rostro mas arrugado al parecer era un humano anciano, el cerro la puerta y se puso en una de las esquinas sin dejar mirarnos ni por un segundo.

-"Hola, me han informado que ustedes hablan nuestro idioma, eso es correcto", dijo el ser humano mas formal que se habia sentado en la silla del otro lado de la mesa.

Todas asentimos.

-"Bien, mi nombre es James Blair y soy el primer ministro de este país en que están llamado Inglaterra y soy su actual gobernante", dijo James.

-"Eh, es un gusto conocerlo James Blair", dije yo con cortesía.

-"Es un gusto conocerlo también", dijo Applejack.

-"Si también lo que dijeron los demás", dijo Rainbow.

-"Hola James, también es un gusto verlo", dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Buenas tardes James, es un gusto conocerlo y si me permite decir otra cosa, ese es un bello traje que lleva puesto", dijo Rarity.

Flutterhy solo saludo con la mano porque estaba muy nerviosa por los 2 hombres que se veían algo intimidantes a lado de James.

-"Bueno hola a todas y mucha gracias por el cumplido señorita Rarity", dijo James.

-"Ahora me pueden decir que hacen en nuestro planeta", dijo James.

Todas se quedaron calladas, al parecer me dejaron el trabajo de contarle a James nuestra mision aquí.

-"Bueno, nuestra princesa Celestia cree que una raza llamada como los Cambiantes que atacaron nuestra capital Canterlot hace más de un año de alguna manera se teletransportaron a su mundo y nuestra misión es informarles de esto a ustedes para que nos ayuden a rastrearlos y regresarlos a nuestro mundo para que la princesa Celestia les imponga el castigo justo que merecen", dije yo.

.-"Si claro", dijo en una voz muy baja ese "Policia", claramente lo dijo medio molesto, al parecer los otros humanos no lo escucharon.

-"Eso es muy preocupante", dijo James.

-"Si lo es, es por eso que quiero que me deje hablar con sus demás lideres de otras naciones para informarles sobre esto, porque los Cambiantes podrían estar ocultos en cualquier lado esperando el momento de tomar el control de sus naciones como lo intentaron en Canterlot", dije yo.

El policía no dijo nada pero empezó a dedicarse a mirarnos con odio.

-"Y nos puedes decir como son ellos", dijo James.

-"Bueno ellos son como nosotros pero su piel el negra como la noche, tienen algo parecido a un exoesqueleto de insecto en sus espaldas, tienen alas como de polillas o moscas y su rasgo mas llamativo es que tienen huecos en sus extremidades", dije yo.

-"Me sorprende que con esa descripción nadie haya reportado haberlos visto", dijo James sin emociones.

-"Ellos también tienen la habilidad de disfrazarse de cualquier otro ser vivo inteligente, o sea ellos pueden transformarse y verse como cualquiera de nosotros o incluso de ustedes, su habilidad numero uno de ellos es la de la infiltración", dije yo.

-"Y hace cuanto dijo que se fueron de su mundo", dijo ese "policía".

-"Hace solo un año", respondi.

El solo cambio su rostro de enojado a perplejo.

-"Bien, pero en serio no saben cual es su plan y el porque están aquí?", pregunto James.

-"No, no lo sabemos", respondi.

-"Y como lo podremos detectar", pregunto James.

-"Bueno, Celestia me enseño un hechizo que me permite revelar a cualquier Cambiante en un área de 10 metros alrededor mio", respondi.

-"Interesante", es lo único que respondio el, al parecer algo incrédulo con lo que dije.

En ese momento podía ver al "policía" ir lentamente a la salida.

-"Eh, podría realizar este hechizo en estos momentos para revelar que ninguno de los que nos rodean son Cambiantes", le pregunte.

-"Esta bien, pero lo que vas a hacer no va a ser invasivo verdad?", pregunto.

-"No, solo anulara la magia de ocultación de los cambiantes y nos permitirá verlos sin sus disfraces dejando a los que no son Cambiantes intactos", respondí.

El asintió.

-"Puedes hacerlo", respondió.

Ese "policía" se quedó dónde está todo sudando mientras cargaba el hechizo.

Pero antes de lanzarlo alguien más entro haciendo que perdiera la concentración y anulando el hechizo.

-"Señor Primer ministro, tiene que ver esto", era un humano adulto y vestía al igual que esos 2 humanos que lo custodiaban al parecer estos eran sus guardianes personales del primer ministro.

El humano traía consigo un objeto rectangular muy grande del tamaño de un libro promedio de unos 25 centímetros de largo y 15 de ancho que mostraba imágenes y sonido era un aparato increíble debo decir.

Y lo puso para que lo pudiéramos ver todas, lo que vimos y a la vez escuchamos nos dejo a todos mudos y con la boca abierta.

-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **12:30 pm (2 minutos antes de que interrumpieran su interrogatorio de las mane six)**

 **Punto de vista de la reina Chrysalis**

Es hora, me encuentro en la oficina Oval.

La mitad de los que están en esta oficina conmigo son Cambiantes y la otra son humanos.

Que de seguro se sorprenderán al ver nuestra verdadera forma.

-"Señora presidenta", era mi camarógrafo principal.

-"Estará en vivo en televisión e internet a nivel mundial en 3…2….", y luego hizo la señal de que ya estaba en vivo.

" _ **Queridos conciudadanos y personas del todo el mundo"**_ , lo que es la tecnología que traducen esto en vivo en todos los idiomas que hay.

" _ **En estos momentos la humanidad se encuentra en su época dorada, una época sin guerras, una época en que la humanidad esta a punto de eliminar todas las enfermedades que quedan por curarse, una época donde se vera pronto el primer hombre en pisar otro planeta y próximamente colonizarlo"**_

Tomo un respiro.

" _ **Pero también será la época en que se responderá la mayor pregunta que la humanidad se hizo hace tantos años"**_

Una pequeña pausa como efecto dramático.

" _ **Estamos solos en el universo"**_

" _ **Pues les dire una cosa, no lo estamos"**_

Dejo otra pequeña pausa como efecto dramático.

" _ **Hay una raza extraterrestre que ha vivido con ustedes desde hace al menos 40 años"**_

" _ **Una raza que no vino con ningun motivo maligno, vino huyendo de su planeta hogar porque los cazaban sin parar y esos extraterrestres eran pacifistas no hacían nada para defenderse solo querían vivir en paz con los nativos, pero la gobernante de una de las naciones mas prosperas de ese mundo no los dejaba, su única esperanza era huir o quedarse esperando la muerte"**_

" _ **Pero al final el destino les brindo una gran oportunidad al revelarse que existía un planeta habitable, donde podían huir"**_

" _ **Este planeta, la tierra"**_

" _ **Cuando llegaron aquí, solo querían vivir en paz y armonía"**_

" _ **Pero cuando llegaron vieron mucha muerte, destrucción e injusticias por todos lados"**_

" _ **Esa raza tardo 40 años en eliminar todo rastro de guerra, todo rastro de injusticia trayendo ahora justicia a los inocentes, y ayudo a evitar que los humanos sufrieran Tsunamis, huracanes, tornados, diluvios y sequias con sus habilidades especiales que les permitían controlar el clima"**_

" _ **Gracias a ellos poco a poco las hambrunas serán cosa del pasado, y gracias a su sangre de que manera indirecta esta curando las enfermedades humanas y sanando a los enfermos"**_

Me detengo un rato y dejo que lo procesen todos los humanos de la tierra.

Veo y escucho lo que ve Zarx y lo que veo y escucho no me gusta nada, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía vienen con una mision dada por Celestia de encontrarnos y pedir ayuda a los humanos para encontrarnos.

Bien lo que voy a hacer a continuación no se podrá revertir.

" _ **Y yo soy la reina de esa raza extraterrestre que es llamada Cambiantes"**_

Dije mientras me levantaba dela asiento.

" _ **Y les pido a mis mas de 70 millones de hijos e hijas que se revelen ante el mundo"**_

Cuando dije eso por fin pude revelar mi verdadera forma de una versión mia como una humana de 40 años, con pechos promedios y una altura de un metro setenta.

Y volvi a tener mis largas alas aunque eran transparentes y algo rotas, mi largo cuerno en mi cabeza y mis huecos en mis extremidades, mi altura de al menos un metro noventa, mi cuerpo volvió a ser el de una supermodelo de traje de baño, y daría envidia a cualquiera, con pechos y piernas de infarto dirían los humanos.

Y bueno el traje que tenia puesta tuve que realizar un hechizo para que se reacomodara a mi cuerpo verdadero para que no se rompiera.

" _ **Nos mostramos ante ustedes humanos en nuestra verdadera forma en este momento no por nada"**_

" _ **Nos mostramos ante ustedes porque la líder de los cazadores ha mandado a unas civiles de su raza a decirles que estamos aquí y que nos quieren de vuelta"**_

" _ **Ellas son civiles que no conocen las verdaderas razones de porque su líder nos quiere en su planeta"**_

" _ **La verdadera razón es de que nos quiere de regreso para exterminarnos y cuando ella confirme de que estamos aquí, ella buscara el modo de regresarnos o eliminarnos"**_

" _ **Y ella castiga a los que nos protegen con la muerte"**_

" _ **Es por eso que ahora en estos momentos les pido yo que nos dejen quedarnos en este planeta y no nos delaten"**_

Me puse de rodillas e hice que la cámara me enfocara.

" _ **Eso lo apreciaríamos mucho y aun mas que después de esto, podamos vivir juntos en armonía, por favor"**_

Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

" _ **Si están de acuerdo de que podamos vivir junto a ustedes manden un mensaje al numero #1273 con la palabra ACEPTO, funcionara en cualquier país y si no quieren que vivamos junto a ustedes manden al mismo numero con la palabra NUNCA, solo un mensaje por persona"**_

" _ **Aceptaremos con tranquilidad cualquier cosa que eligan"**_

" _ **Hasta muy pronto a todo el mundo"**_

Una vez termino la transmisión vi como los humanos que estaban en la sala nos miraban con asombro a todos los cambiantes que también estaban conmigo en la televisión.

-"Señora presidenta", dijo uno de los camarógrafos que eran humanos mientras tenia su teléfono en sus manos.

-"A este numero debo mandar", dijo mientras me mostraba su teléfono y el numero estaba correcto pero lo que mas me gusto era la palabra que mandaba.

" **ACEPTO"**

Yo asentí con los ojos ya empapados en lagrimas.

-"Ok señora presidenta, y déjeme decirle que si en serio su gente es tan buena y ha hecho tanto por nosotros", dijo con calma mientras mandaba para enviar el mensaje, "Que clase de personas seriamos nosotros el no ayudarlos a ustedes", dijo con toda honestidad y sentía que lo hacia de verdad porque veía que era lo correcto

Los otros humanos que eran entre muchos algunos miembros del servicio secreto, maquilladoras y algunos periodistas de periódicos.

Todos asentían ante eso y mostraban sus teléfonos con el mismo mensaje.

" **ACEPTO"**

Y ahí empeze a sentir en masa lo que sentía todos mis hijos alrededor del mundo.

La enorme mayoría recibía alabanzas de la gente y agradecimientos por las cosas que hicimos.

Muy pero muy pocos respondían con miedo.

Y según me dice los técnicos que estaban viendo las encuestas en sus computadoras y se comunicaban conmigo mediante nuestra red telepática.

Decían que los mensajes que decían "ACEPTO", llegaban a los cientos de millones y los de "NUNCA", llegaban a penas a los cientos de miles.

Estaba tan feliz.

Toda una raza nos quería ayudar.

Pero en este momento no hay tiempo para celebrar.

Tengo que ir a decirles a esas yeguas la verdad, y decirles del porque no pueden decirle nada a Celestia.

-"Vicepresidente", era Jix, uno de mis decenas de hijos que si salieron de mi, "Prepara el Air Force One, tenemos que partir de inmediato a Inglaterra"

-"Pero reina Chrysalis", puede que el tenga 45 años pero aun asi, se acostumbró en decirme reina desde los 10 años, al ser la reina mi vida es mucho más longeva, tengo 125 años y las reinas de nuestra especie viven hasta los 500 años, asi que aun hay mucho tiempo por vivir, "Acaso no puede tele transportarse haya, ahora que saben que somos"

-"Si podría, pero no les dijimos que poderes tenemos y llegar asi de sorpresa los asustara a los humanos, además, tenemos a varios de los nuestros que estoy muy segura de que les podrán explicar mucho antes de que lleguemos, asi que cuando llegue solo me quedara explicarles algunas cosas que mis hijos que se encuentran allí no sepan", le explique.

Les digo mis hijos porque como reina puede sentir a todos los Cambiantes.

Y siento que soy una madre para ellos, asi que a pesar de que muchos no salieron de mi, y yo los trato a todos como si fueran mis hijos de verdad.

Al final nos empezamos a ir hacia la base militar mas cercana donde se encuentra el avión presidencial.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

 **5:35 pm**

 **Aun en la base aérea.**

No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver.

La misma reina Chrysalis que se burló de nosotras en la boda real e invadió Canterlot ahora estaba suplicando por ayuda.

Esto no puede ser real. Debe ser una clase de proyección creado por ella.

Porque esto no puede ser verdad.

-"Me temo señorita Twilight que esto es verdad", esa voz, era la del "policía".

Y ahora en vez de un humano, era un Cambiante.

Y uno de los guardias del primer ministro James también.

Entonces uno de los guardias saco una de esas cosas en forma de "L" de sus pantalones y le apunto al cambiante con el traje de guardia.

-"Que has hecho con Mick", dijo uno de los 2 guardias restantes.

-"Yo soy Mick, Rick, esta es mi verdadera forma y siempre la ha sido", dijo ese cambiante con el nombre de Mick al parecer.

El humano con el nombre de Rick no dejaba de apuntar esa cosa.

-"Como se que dices la verdad?", pregunto Rick.

-"No puedo creer que diga esto, pero ese cambiante dice la verdad", dijo Applejack, "No puedo creerlo yo tampoco, pero Chrysalis dice la verdad"

Ahora si que me dejo muda.

-"Pero recuerda la invasión de Canterlot Applejack, ella en serio quería conquistar Equestria a que no?", pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-"No se como explicarlo, pero cada palabra que salía de la boca de Chrysalis, salía con una pequeña pizca de nerviosismo, como si estuviera mintiendo y en realidad ese no hubiera sido su verdadero objetivo", dijo Applejack.

-"Y porque no dijiste nada antes Applejack", dijo Rarity.

-"Se lo fui a decir a Celestia para que me dijera porque sentía eso sobre lo que dijo Chrysalis después de la invasión, y ella solo me dijo que "Solo estaba nerviosa de porque iba a perder eso es todo" y yo acepte eso", dijo Applejack.

-"Pero ahora, ahora me estoy de verdad cuestionando si es verdad que Chrysalis quiso invadirnos en primer lugar", dijo Applejack.

-"Alguien me puede decir de que están hablando", dijo James.

Y de ahí Rarity les explico todo sobre los elementos de la armonía.

Yo aun estaba en silencio aun procesando todo lo que acabamos de escuchar.

-"Asi que como elemento de la honestidad como un extra tu puedes saber si alguien esta mintiendo o no", dijo James.

-"Asi que en serio Mick dice la verdad de que en serio es el mismo y el siempre lo ha sido", dijo Rick.

Applejack asintió.

Entonces Rick bajo esa cosa en forma de "L".

-"Y nos pueden explicar como pudimos ver el discurso de Chrysalis en esa cosa tan delgada", dijo Rarity.

Eso estaba también entre mis preguntas que me estaba planteando pero en estos momentos esa pregunta esta al final para ser respondidas.

La primera era, Celestia en serio tiene razón cuando me dijo después de la boda de que los Cambiantes son de verdad unos seres malignos?.

El cambiante llamado Mick se puso a explicar que era un aparato que nos permitía ver cualquier imagen y sonido en tiempo real gracias a que alguien lo esta grabando y transmitiendo a todo el mundo.

Todas se sorprendieron ante eso, pero yo aun seguía pensando mas y mas sobre los cambiantes, en serio querían conquistarnos?.

Si se alimentan de amor?.

Una dictadura no creara sentimientos contrarios a eso?.

-"Y ahora que hacemos ahora", dijo Rainbow Dash, "Todo esto de saber quien dice la verdad o no me hace doler la cabeza."

"La reina Chrysalis viene en camino para decirles las verdad sobre nuestra raza y lo que vamos a hacer a continuación", dijo el cambiante vestido de Policia.

-"Como lo sabes que viene en camino querido?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Nos comunicamos por medios telepáticos a largas distancias ahora que nuestra magia en nuestro interior es alta y ella me informo que viene de inmediato", dijo el "Policia".

-"Es increíble", dijeron mis amigas.

Y de ahí en adelante cualquier conversación quedo en segundo plano para mi, solo me quede con lo ultimo que dijo Rainbow Dash, "Y ahora que vamos a hacer".

Es una buena pregunta, que será respondida fácilmente.

Celestia nos puede explicar mucho mejor y decirme porque me quiso convencer de que los Cambiantes son malos.

Quizás lo son, quizás no lo son.

Necesito respuestas.

Y la única en este momento en quien de verdad espero responda mis dudas es Celestia.

Pero antes.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de James Blair.**

No podía creerlo, la presidenta de los USA era la reina de una raza extraterrestre.

Estas hembras extraterrestres que luego me dijeron que son ponys me dijeron que son malos.

Pero ahora dice la reina que son los buenos y tienen una larga lista de cosas buenas que han hecho asi que es difícil saber quien dice la verdad.

Aunque la pony rubia diga que dice la verdad aun no me acaba de convencer todo eso de los elementos de la armonía.

Y de que ella pueda saber quien miente y quien no.

Y otra cosa Mick era un cambiante todo este tiempo.

En ningun momento sentí algo extraño cuando el estaba cerca.

Durante el resto de la discusión sobre que hacer a continuación también hablaron de las habilidades que tenian.

Y ademas de telepatía también podían tele transportarse, disfrazarse de alguien mas, telequinesis, control del clima y muchos mas.

Eso convertía a los cambiantes en seres muy poderosos.

Si fueran malos ya nos hubieran conquistado hace mucho tiempo gracias a esas habilidades.

Por eso con cada pregunta que tengo sobre los cambiantes y me las responden mas apoyo a los Cambiantes.

-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

 **Punto de vista de Zarx**

Es genial, los elementos de la armonía confía en nosotros.

Es un punto a favor de que salgamos de esta y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas saldremos para siempre del radar de Celestia.

Estos 30 minutos desde la revelación si que van muy bien.

Ademas en toda esta conversación pude decirles que aca en la tierra pasó unos 40 años desde que llegamos y no uno como ellas creían.

Bueno, como sucedió esta diferencia de tiempo, no lo se.

Seguro la reina lo sabe.

Incluso algunos soldados y capitanes se habían venido a hablar con el primer ministro con respecto a lo que vieron en televisión.

-"Eh disculpa "Policia"", era la señorita Twilight que me estaba hablando en voz baja.

Y como todo el mundo estaba hablando con "Mick" nadie me hacia caso a mi.

El muchacho en serio tiene talento para hablar con los demás.

-"Si que pasa señorita", le respondi.

-"Me puedes decir donde esta su raza mas concentrada?", pregunto.

A si verdad no se lo dijimos.

-"Eh bueno, creo que será mejor que te lo muestre", una vez dije eso mostre un mapa holográfico gracias a un hechizo que aprendi hace mucho donde se mostraba todo nuestro planeta y le señale un circulo enorme que abarca casi la mitad de los USA y todas las islas del caribe que es donde estaba la mayor cantidad de cambiantes y luego le mostré donde estábamos nosotros.

Obviamente no les dije que estábamos en otras partes del mundo, pero creo que el discurso de nuestra reina ya da al parecer que estamos esparcidos por todo el mundo.

-"Guao es una enorme área que cubren todos ustedes", dijo Twilight mientras me mostraba algo que tenia en su espalda.

Algo que a continuación me dejo helado.

-"Con cuerdo Twilight, es una gran aérea que ustedes Cambiantes abarcan, ahora no te muevas de donde estas querida Twilight un equipo especial ira a recogerlas, ahora me encargo de los cambiantes dentro de un rato, ademas es una pena que ustedes humanos se estén llevando tan bien con los Cambiantes, hubiéramos sido grandes aliados", era la mismísima princesa Celestia hablando desde una esfera de cristal, y habia visto el mapa.

Mierda ahora que hara.

Creo que no podrá hacer mucho, porque después de todo, estamos muy lejos para que haga algo, no?

No?

Por favor quiero creer que no?.

Todos los demás obviamente se detuvieron para oir a Celestia decir eso y enseguida ella cortar la comunicación.

Nadie sabia que hacer a continuación.

Pero hay algo que no contaban los demás, deje prendido el enlace telepático y todos los cambiantes de todo el mundo la escucharon y bueno los que conocen a Celestia estallaron en pánico y solo se podía escuchar el ruido de todos esos que huían huyendo hacia las colinas o a búnkeres secretos que tenia por ahí.

Nuestra vida perfecta acaba de arruinarse.

-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Uff, que capitulo no?.**

 **Como no se me el nombre de las bases militares o aéreas que esperaban me invente sus nombres ademas el nombre del primer ministro británico es inventado no se como se llama en realidad y me da pereza averiguarlo.**

 **Y ahora, joder las mane six no saben que pensar ahora y la humanidad parece estar aceptando mayoritariamente a los Cambiantes, que bueno no?.**

 **Ahora cuanto durara eso?**

 **Y ahora solo hay una cosa que decir.**

 **Celestia sabe ahora donde bien los Cambiantes, que hara ahora?**

 **Pues averígüelo en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la próximo capitulo, hasta la vista amigos lectores.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 4: La muerte vino desde arriba**_

 **Punto de vista de Zarx**

 **20 minutos después de que Celestia descubriera todo.**

 **6: 32 pm**

-"Pero que acabas de hacer, nos condenaste a todos", le grite a esta chica Twilight mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos y la sacudía.

Los guardias que no eran cambiantes del primer ministro me separaron de ella.

-"Calmate", dijo Rick.

-"No hay donde huir, estamos condenados", es lo único que podía decir.

-"Calmate es imposible que esta tal Celestia sea la líder de los cazadores, o si?", pregunto Rick a las otras yeguas.

Ninguna podía afirmar o negar nada.

-"La reina Chrysalis acaba de dar una alerta roja, que todos vallamos al bunker mas cercano y que nos quedemos allí hasta nuevo aviso Zarx y que ha tenido que mandar un mensaje a la base USA a unos 230km al noroeste para que los soldados de allí vengan a reforzar esta base en caso de ataque", dijo Mick, por ser tan joven no sabia en serio la amenaza inminente que se avecinaba.

-"A que se refieren a reforzar esta base, acaso van a atacarnos", dijo el Coronel Shepard que acababa de entrar a la sala.

-"Si vienen a recoger a estas yeguas, es seguro que van a mandar a sus mejores cazadores", dije yo algo mas calmado.

Me mantuve callado un rato tratando de entrar en contacto telepático con mi familia, ellos están saliendo de la ciudad y dirigiendo a un bunker antiguo de la segunda guerra mundial en las afueras de Londres en estos momentos.

También me entere de que están empezando a evacuar cada ciudad de la costa este de los USA sin excepción, a la vez que cada base militar USA están en alerta.

-"Que, ella no haría algo asi", dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Si ella es buena seguro solo enviara a unos cuantos unicornios para ayudarnos a tele transportarnos, nada mas, estoy segura", dijo Rarity.

-"Bien, no me voy a arriesgar, hay un alto miembro de nuestro gobierno aquí, y no vamos a correr ningun riesgo, cabo quiero a todos los soldados en la base en alerta, quiero cada caza que tengamos en el aire ahora!", dijo el coronel a un soldado que habia cerca.

Este hizo la seña clásica militar y se fue corriendo afuera a dar ese aviso.

-"Espero que estes orgullosa niña, acabas de condenarnos a todos", le dije a esta Twilight.

-"Pero yo solo quería saber quien decía la verdad", dijo Twilight.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo.

En seguida una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el edificio y luego una serie de varias explosiones resonaron por un buen rato.

Y se empezaba a escuchar el sonido de una sirena pero solo duro unos segundos antes de ser siquiera silenciada.

Al igual que la luz que se corto pero volvió enseguida pero mas débil.

Luego pude ir el sonido de alguien acercándose, era el mismo soldado pero con sangre en su rostro.

-"Señor estamos bajo ataque de una fuerza desconocida!", grito el.

Oh no.

Ellos están aquí.

Los cazadores.

Y si vienen sus mejores cazadores estamos perdidos.

Porque cuenta la leyenda que sus mejores cazadores los mandan a matar dragones adultos para recolectar sus escamas y usarlas para fabricar armaduras impenetrables y armas que pueden atravesar lo que sea.

Y sus hechiceros de combate son extremadamente mortales.

Los humanos apenas tendrían oportunidad contra ellos.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Celestia**

 **20 minutos antes**

 **Su alcoba real.**

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

Durante la conversación que tuve con Twilight y enterarme de como los cambiantes literalmente se habían unido a los humanos me dejo muy decepcionada.

De verdad quería hallar una manera de que pudiéramos ser aliados.

Pero ahora que protegen a los Cambiantes su destino esta sellado.

Pero también durante la conversación me entere de la diferencia de tiempo entre nuestros mundos y eso era muy extraño.

Starwill el barbado dijo que el paso del tiempo era idéntico que en Equestria.

Y si habia diferencia debe ser de algunos minutos al dia o incluso unos días extra en su calendario, pero que hallan pasado 40 años en la tierra y solo uno en Equestria es algo sospechoso.

Alguien esta jugando con el tiempo mismo, por eso en vez de cortar directamente nuestra comunicación deje el orbe aun encendido, no recibe ni envía nada, pero hace que el paso del tiempo se iguale entre nuestros planetas de alguna forma.

Ya se quien pude ser, pero me encargare después de el, en estos momentos tengo que encargarme de eliminar a los Cambiantes.

Al parecer esa zona que me mostro en donde están la mayoría.

Ya me encargare de esa mayoría primero y luego veo como elimino al resto.

Les dire a mis soldados de la guardia especial de elite que oculten la esfera en algún lado que los humanos no puedan encontrar y asi mantener el paso de tiempo igual entre nuestros mundos.

Agarre otro orbe de comunicación para informarle a Blade sobre que ya es hora.

Antes de que las chicas partieran les deje a los guardias especiales de elite un cristal de almacenamiento mágico con suficiente de mi magia que les ayudara en crear un portal para teletransportarse cerca de Twilight y sus amigas, ese cristal mide 60 centímetros y tiene la forma de un cono.

El capitán ya tiene una copia del hechizo de teletransporte.

Solo es cuestión de que le ordene partir y traer de vuelta a Twilight y sus amigas.

-"Capitan Blade es hora, los humanos se consideran hostiles y por favor, eviten lo mas posible que Twilight y sus amigas vean lo que les hacen a los humanos, no quiero que ellas vean lo que en verdad les pasa a los que ayudan a los cambiantes", le dije una vez prendi el otro orbe que se comunica directo con Blade.

-"Entendido princesa, tengo a 15 de los guardias especiales de elite listos para el despliegue", dijo con su tono serio de siempre.

-"Entonces vallan y suerte mis valientes guardias", dije yo.

Y apague el orbe con que me comunicaba con el capitán.

Estos orbes son uno de los muchos artefactos mágicos de avanzada que mi grupo de investigación especial ha creado para ayudar a mis guardias especiales.

Lamentablemente como son muy difíciles de hacer aun no puedo repartirlos por toda Equestria.

Comunicación con cualquier pony no importa en que ciudad del mundo estes, uno de los mejores inventos pasivos que espero muy pronto vean mis queridos ponys.

Pero por ahora son de uso oficial de los lideres de los escuadrones de mi guardia especial en todo el mundo.

Es muy gracioso cuando lo pienso.

Mis guardias oficiales apenas son unos 40 mil en toda Equestria.

Pero la cantidad de guardias especiales es de 100 mil.

Bueno, necesito esa cantidad de guardias para patrullar todo el mundo después de todo.

Ademas mis guardias no están armados como mi guardia real.

Están armados con armas que disparan proyectiles a alta velocidad a grandes distancias.

Debo aplaudir el ingenio de mi grupo de investigación especial.

Ademas los proyectiles que disparan son del material de las escamas de dragón, pueden perforar lo que sea.

Hasta el escudo mágico del mas habilidoso unicornio.

Aunque algunos no se alejan de las clásicas ballestas que tienen una cadencia de tiro mayor que estas armas de fuego.

Estas armas de fuego son muy ruidosas y producen mucho humo cada vez que se disparan.

Pero aun asi son eficaces y mas letales.

 **(Básicamente esta describiendo armas de fuego usada en la guerra civil USA, rifles y pistolas del siglo 19)**

Pero ademas de armas tienen trajes con placas hechas de escamas de dragon.

Que protegen sus pechos y espaldas.

Y como las escamas de dragon no pesan demasiado no tiene mucho peso encima y se pueden mover fácilmente.

Lo malo que el proceso de convertir las escamas de dragon en placas delgadas pero resistentes en trajes especiales es un proceso muy lento.

Pero al final lo vale.

Pero que estoy haciendo, pensando en lo que usan mis guardias en estos momentos, mas bien, debo de pensar como acabar con los cambiantes en esa área tan grande.

Mmmmmmm.

Creo que usare la misma técnica que use cuando halle su nido principal hace 500 años.

Pero para una zona tan grande requeriré mucha magia.

Por suerte soy muy precavida y guarde una gran cantidad de Cristales de almacenamiento de energía mágica en la bóveda secreta del castillo.

Tengo suficientes cristales con energía mágica en ellos como para mover el sol durante 100 años sin usar ni una pizca de mi propia magia.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-

Despues de bajar a la bóveda secreta y ocultar los cristales con un simple hechizo de invisibilidad al igual que yo, no quiero que nadie me mire mientras hago este gran hechizo de ataque.

Vole a una gran altura, al ser alicornio puedo volar incluso mas alto que el mas resistente y fuerte de los pegasos.

Una altura tal que empezaba ya a sentir el fuerte frio y la falta de aire que caracteriza estar a algunos miles de metros sobre Canterlot y como Canterlot esta en una montaña eso ya es mucho.

Pero eso solo durara poco.

Empiezo primero el hechizo que me permitirá crear un enorme portal, del tamaño de toda esa área que me enseño Twilight.

Es muy difícil porque despues de todo me baso en su ubicación de Twilight y muevo el portal hasta el área que me enseño.

Muevo el portal hasta que muestra el continente donde se encuentra esa gran concentración de Cambiantes.

Es realmente muy difícil, ya eh usado mas de la mitad de los cristales en solo mover y mantener el portal abierto.

Bueno, es hora de manifestar el poder del sol sobre los cambiantes y de los humanos que tuvieron la mala suerte de ayudarlos.

Siento como los cristales se quedan sin energía y como yo estoy usando toda mi energía para mantener este hechizo.

Cargarlo es algo difícil, especialmente cuando mantienes otro y la zona donde lo voy a lanzar es tan grande, que me alegro que el portal lo este tapando la vista de mis súbditos, desde arriba se ve el mundo de los humanos y lo que están abajo en tierra ven el cielo de los humanos, para algunos debe ser extraño como el patrón de nubes cambio de repente pero por suerte eso solo durara un momento.

Bien despues de un minuto y lo que me parecio a mi una eternidad el hechizo esta listo.

Llego el fin para ustedes Cambiantes.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En las afueras de Washington D.C**

 **En camino a tomar el Air Force One.**

 **Punto de vista de la reina Chrysalis.**

 **A un minuto del ataque de Celestia**

Esto es muy grave.

Celestia nos descubrió y lo que haga se que será grande.

Mis hijos de todo el mundo, los que recuerda como era la vida en el planeta donde esta Equestria están huyendo a zonas aisladas o escondiéndose en búnkeres y arrastran con ellos a sus hijos y nietos que aun no saben el porque, aunque sabe que nos cazaban, ellos no saben de lo que es capaz Celestia.

Espera un segundo.

Siento yo una enorme concentración de energía mágica.

Sobre mi!.

-"Detén la caravana ahora", le digo al conductor de la limosina presidencial con un claro temor en mi voz.

Se detiene rápidamente al igual que la caravana de vehículos del servicio secreto que nos seguía y estaban adelante nuestro.

Estábamos en una carretera secundaria por seguridad.

-"Que pasa", decía Jix asustado.

Estaba en la misma limosina que yo.

Me salgo inmediatamente afuera y me pongo a mirar hacia arriba.

Y me congele a penas lo vi.

El color del cielo estaba desapareciendo y se empezaba a ver la oscuridad del espacio y como una luz empezaba a abarcar todo el cielo y como se empezaba a sentir un aumento en la temperatura.

Ya muchos del servicio secreto se habían bajado de sus vehículos y empezaron a ver esa rara anomalía.

Yo lo único que sabia es lo siguiente, tenia que protegerlos a todos de lo que sea que pueda pasar y esa luz pueda significar.

-"Todos cerca mio, ahora!", grite.

Enseguida todos dejaron de mirar hacia el cielo y acercarse a mi corriendo y yo.

Forme un escudo mágico a nuestro alrededor.

Puse toda mi magia en el escudo para hacerlo mas resistente, lo que sea que fuera.

Espero resistirlo.

Lo ultimo que pude decir a mis súbditos antes de que algo sucediera fue:

"Celestia ya empezó a atacarnos"

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **CNN, cede central en Atlanta.**

 **Transmisión en vivo desde Nueva York y Miami.**

 **En ese instante.**

" _No paso ni una hora desde que se ordeno una evacuación masiva en todas las ciudades de la costa este y algo extraño esta pasando en el cielo, en estos momentos pasamos en vivo a nuestros corresponsales en Nueva York y Miami para que nos digan lo que ven", decía el comentarista desde el estudio_

" _Estoy en este momento en el bajo Manhattan y lo que podemos ver es increíble, hace un momento habia un cielo despejado en pleno dia y ahora es de noche, no podemos explicar como…..esperen un momento….", decía el reportero._

" _Si aca sobre los cielos de Miami también esta empezando a haber algo mas en el cielo, parece una luz…", decía el reportero de Miami._

" _Señoras y señores televidentes en estos momentos también sobre nuestra sede central en Atlanta esta sucediendo esta anomalía, trataremos de mantenerlos informados todo lo posible….", decía el reportero antes de que la transmisión se cortara._

 _Mas bien, se dejo de transmitir, para siempre._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-._

 **Houston, Texas, USA. (Sur de los USA, ciudad costera del golfo de Mexico, una ciudad muy cerca de Mexico)**

Cualquier actividad que se estuviera realizando se detuvo.

Como miles de residentes de la ciudad de Houston miraron con horror al este.

Como una enorme haz de energía callo con fuerza del cielo destruyendo cualquier cosa que estuviera en ese lugar.

Ese haz de luz que era tan brillante como si se mirara directo al sol, duro solo unos segundos.

Era tan brillante que muchos de los que estaban viendo en un inicio se quedaron ciegos, pero por suerte de manera temporal.

Pero una vez todo acabo.

Habia una gran nube de humo que se elevaba hasta donde se alcanzara la vista.

Ese haz de luz cayo a solo unos 5 kilometros de la ciudad.

Pero abarco literalmente todo el horizonte.

Lo que no saben los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Houston es que se encuentran tan cerca del epicentro del ataque especial de Celestia.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.—

 **Estación espacial internacional**

 **Orbitando el continente Americano.**

 _ **10 minutos desde el ataque de Celestia.**_

" _Mira lo que esta pasando haya abajo, Ricky", decía un astronauta todo asustado a otro._

" _Pero que?", decía Ricky aterrado._

 _Lo que podían ver, solo puede haber salido de un libro de ciencia ficción._

 _Gran parte de lo que podía ser USA ahora era un desierto estéril y negro, que pudo causar eso._

 _Incluso las islas del caribe, hectáreas de selva virgen, borradas del mapa._

 _Pero habia algo que no podían ver como el mar se retiraba de todas los costas del caribe y de la costa oeste africa y la costa oeste Europea._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Las alarmas de alerta de Tsunami están empezando a sonar en las costas del norte de Venezuela y de centro america y de los países al norte de Brasil._

 _Millones de personas están huyendo como pueden de las costas, pero como podrían huir del Tsunami de mas de 300 metros de alto que se formo gracias al ataque de Celestia._

 _En Europa y Africa las alarmas empezaron a sonar con antelación._

 _Los europeos y africanos tendrán varias horas de antelación para evacuar y muchos mas se salvaran._

 _Por desgracia, para los habitantes de las costas del caribe, será demasiado tarde._

 _-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

 **Punto de vista de Celestia.**

El hechizo final, ataque de poder máximo solar que me permite usar el poder del sol para literalmente vaporizar toda una aérea que elija, es un ataque 100% letal para los que sean dirigidos ese hechizo.

No hay forma de escapar del poder del sol.

Los rayos del sol dirigidos con una enorme potencia sobre una aérea en específico son extremadamente letales.

 **(Basicamente realizo un rayo de calor que fue suficiente caliente como para derretir el acero)**

 _-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

 **Punto de vista del capitán Blade.**

 **En las afueras de la base Aerea Clayton**

 **15 minutos antes del ataque de Celestia contra los USA y de que se enterara de la ubicación de los Cambiantes.**

Aparecimos en las afueras de lo que parece ser una base militar en un bosque en pleno anochecer, momento perfecto para un ataque sorpresa.

Era parecido al campamento de entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts.

Pero las torres de vigilancia y los soldados fuertemente armados en patrullas alrededor de la base hace que parezca mas una base militar.

Y según un orbe especial que nos permite rastrear la orbe de la princesa Twilight, ella esta en esa base.

No me sorprende porque la princesa Celestia nos llamo para ir directo a la acción y nos de autorización de acabar con los humanos.

Bueno.

Es hora de que comience el rescate.

-"Boomer, Tanks, ya saben que hacer", dije yo.

-"Entendido capitán", dijo Tank que era un unicornio.

-"Cual serán nuestros objetivos", dijo Boomer que también era un unicornio.

Mis 2 leales artilleros, ellos cargan con artillería y explosivos capaz de volar en mil pedazos a un dragon adulto y de hecho lo hicieron una vez en el sur del reino Grifo.

-"Quiero los que parecen hangares en ruinas", les dije mientras apuntaba hacia la base.

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a preparar la artillería.

-"Shooter, Ranger acaben con los vigías con sigilo, los demás a la carga", dije yo como empezamos a movernos todos los demás.

Y Shooter y Ranger también se empezaron a mover en posición de tiro para acabar con los vigías antes de que den una alarma.

Ambos eran los únicos pegasos en el escuadron y eran de los que les gusta seguir usando ballestas, no me opongo a eso, ellos tenian una puntería prácticamente perfecta, cada flecha que disparaban era una que daba en el blanco.

Mientras el resto de nosotros avanzábamos por el bosque, uno a uno los vigías de las torres eran abatidos.

Despues de unos minutos de avanzar por el bosque aun en sigilo.

Esperábamos el momento justo que mis expertos en demolición volaran los hangares para empezar el asalto.

Shooter y Ranger se posicionaron en las torres donde asesinaron a los vigías cerca de nuestra posición y empezaron a abatir a los que estaban al otro lado de la base y a cualquiera que hubiera visto como mataban a los vigías.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a solo unos metros de una barda de metal y nos ocultábamos detrás de los pocos árboles que quedaban antes de la barda.

Al parecer electrificada, es ingenioso, haber de donde viene la electricidad que alimenta la barda.

mmmm.

Parece haber un generador cerca de los hangares que ordene a mis demoledores que destruyeran.

Espero que se hayan dado cuenta que también quiero que destruyan otros objetivos a parte de los hangares.

Y mientras esperábamos el ataque que no se porque demoraba tanto.

Podía ver el resto de la base para ver que esperábamos.

Haber, eran una serie de 5 hangares y 3 de ellos están abiertos, las puertas de estos son enormes y ahora que estamos mas cerca veo que son muy grandes.

Y dentro de ellos hay humanos que rodean cosas de metal extrañas con ruedas y a la vez veo 2 pistas de aterrizaje bien cerca de nosotros, básicamente la zona donde atacábamos la base era por las pistas de aterrizaje y por eso aun no ordeno el ataque.

Es un monton de espacio abierto antes de llegar a los edificios principales de la base.

También en la base podía ver algunas extrañas en fila cerca de la pista y también varios objetos de forma cilíndrica con grandes trozos de metal en sus techos y al parecer eran huecos.

Que cosas mas raras tienen aquí.

Ademas de que también veo carrozas sin que nadie empuje de ellas circulando por la base.

Definitivamente estos humanos tienen artefactos muy fascinantes.

Bueno, una vez la base este despejada de cualquier humano o Cambiante buscaremos entre sus cuerpos sus armas porque por lo que veo esos humanos llevan armas de fuego, pero estas lucen mucho mas diferentes e incluso algunos de esos carruajes que se mueven solos tienen armas de fuego extrañas en ellas.

Esas armas si nos serían muy útiles de vuela en casa.

Incluso veo a mis tiradores en esas torres examinando las armas de los vigías.

Y entonces la señal que esperaba.

Se escuchó el ruido de como los proyectiles de los artilleros viajaban por el aire y unos segundos después 3 de los 5 hangares ardían en llamas.

Cargas explosivas de 20 kilos.

Buen toque, parece que la tardanza era porque calculaban que tipo de proyectil explosivo eran necesario para destruir por completo esos hangares.

Y no tardo como hubo mas y mas explosiones por la zona de los hangares e incluso por la zona de las pistas.

Cuando algunos de los proyectiles chocaron con esas cosas extrañas alineadas cerca de la pista estallaron con fuerza.

Al parecer esas cosas eran unas especies de armas.

Se escuchó una sirena que en seguida fue silenciada con otra explosión. Y las luces que había en esos edificios se apagaron, bien, le dieron al generador de energía.

-"Al ataque!", grite y todos mis guardias empezaron el ataque.

Saltamos por la barda y corrimos hacia los edificios.

El humo que hacían esas extrañas maquinas cubrían nuestro ataque.

La artillería ceso una vez entramos a la base.

Ya mis demoledores entraran con nosotros una vez hayan guardado sus cosas.

 **Bang bang**

Esos sonidos venían detrás de nosotros.

Mis tiradores estaban usando las armas de los humanos.

Definitivamente se les habia enseñado en como usar un arma de fuego antes como a todos es por eso que no me extraña que aprendieran a disparar un arma mas avanzada de la que nosotros teníamos.

Se empezaba a escuchar a los humanos gritar que estaban bajo ataque.

Pero esos gritos duraban muy poco, porque con cada disparo que escuchábamos los gritos de esos humanos se apagaban al instante.

Definitivamente mis tiradores hallaron sus nuevas armas favoritas.

Cuando por fin llegamos al edificio que parecía ser para las reuniones de oficiales o de descanso para los soldados.

No nos arriesgamos, pusimos a nuestros mejores escuderos mágicos que teníamos al frente de la puerta principal antes de entrar.

Y una vez los escuderos levantaron un campo de fuerza concentrada solo al frente de ellos, abrí la puerta usando mi telequinesis.

Entonces el sonido de disparos no se hizo esperar.

Pudimos ver que los soldados humanos se habían atrincherado dentro del edificio en una gran habitacion que parece ser el Lobby.

Bueno, mis escuderos saben que hacer y con usuarios no mágicos será pan comido.

Los disparos se escucharon por buen rato y de manera constante, al parecer las armas humanas pueden disparar balas por mucho tiempo sin recargar, interesante.

Pero mis escuderos resistieron, pero a duras penas.

Ellos bajaron el escudo y empezó nuestro turno de atacar a los humanos.

Cargamos y lanzamos hechizos aturdidores adentro de esa habitacion y aprovechando que estaban desorientados los atacamos y matamos a cada humano que habia en la habitcion.

Un total de 15 humanos.

Pero esta base parecía tener mas humanos y los sonidos de disparos que hacían mis tiradores no dejaban de sonar lo que me confirmaba mi pensamiento.

Entramos en el edificio y por unos largos 10 minutos acabamos con cada humano que habia en el.

Algunos humanos fuera del edificio querían entrar pero rápidamente abatidos por mis guardias.

Pudimos ver alrededor del edificio y ver que apenas quedaban otros edificios en pie definitivamente mis demoledores se lucieron esta vez.

Y mis guardias que estaban conmigo al ver afuera podían ver la gran cantidad de cuerpos que habia por todos lados, al menos la mitad se veía que eran por el resultado de las explosiones la otra por disparos de mis tiradores, porque apenas tuvimos que abrir fuego contra cualquier humano fuera del edificio.

Revise el orbe especial para ver donde estaba la princesa Twilight y vi que estaba debajo nuestro.

Al parecer habia un sotano en este edificio.

Bien, pues antes de bajar empezamos a revisar las armas de los humanos y con verlas de cerca definitivamente podíamos ver que eran mas avanzadas de las que teníamos.

Le ordene a 5 de mis guardias que tomaran todas las armas humanas junto con sus respectivas municiones, no habia que decirles que tuvieran cuidado con ellas.

No eran novatos.

Y bien con restantes 5 guardias que me quedan bajare al sotano.

Y aquí es cuando debemos ser mas suaves, nada de muertes cerca las civiles.

.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **Punto de vista del primer ministro James Blair**

Apenas llego el soldado, este cayo al suelo muerto y pudimos ver porque.

Tenia una grave herida en el pecho y la cabeza.

Se veian muy mal.

El coronel Shepard le toco el cuello.

-"Mierda esta muerto", dijo con rabia.

La chica Fluttershy se fue a agacharse en una esquina y ponerse en posición fetal, esto era demasiado para ella, mientras que la yeguas conocidas como Rarity y Pinkie trataba de calmarla.

La yegua Twilight estaba en estado de shock mirando el cuerpo del solado caído.

Las yeguas conocidas como Rainbow y Applejack estaban confundidas sin saber que hacer mientras se miraban una a otra.

Yo también lo estaria si supiera que para rescatarme están haciendo tremenda carnicería haya arriba.

Como la sala de interrogatorio estaba en el sotano no habia manera de que los presos escaparan o sean liberados.

Pero en estos momentos al solo haber una entrada al sotano, nos dejaba encerrados a nuestra suerte.

El cambiante mas viejo tomo el arma de uno de mis guardias y se lo apunto directo a su cabeza.

-"Estamos perdidos chicos, es el fin", decía el cambiante mas viejo con un claro miedo en su voz, "Vamos a morir".

Los otros cambiantes que eran los mas jóvenes al parecer no sabían que decir.

-"Cállate maldita sea, no vamos a morir hallaremos la manera de salir de esta", dijo el coronel Shepard con ira.

Ese cambiante anciano seguía con el arma en su cabeza sin bajarla ningun minuto.

-"Yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo suicidarme sin importar cuanto quiera hacerlo, por favor, alguien mátenme", suplicaba el cambiante mas viejo mientras tiraba el arma al suelo.

-"Viejo, saldremos de esta de alguna forma, haber un hechizo de tele transportación a corta distancia eso debería funcionar", dijo uno de los cambiantes jóvenes.

-"No, no funcionara, tenemos a muchos con nosotros la máxima distancia que pudiéramos teletransportarnos es a 40 metros de aquí"; dijo el mas viejo aun asustado, "Y ellos seguro tienen tiradores afuera".

Mientras pasaba esto mis guardias y los pocos oficiales que habia en esta ya pequeña sala de interrogatorios empezaban a discutir de que hacer ahora.

Las yeguas aun no sabían que hacer, 3 ya estaban en shock por lo que acaba de pasar, la de pelo rosa es la tercera desde que el cambiante anciano estaba suplicando que alguien lo matara.

-"Estan aquí!", grito el Cambiante anciano distrayéndonos.

-"Estan…", no termino lo que iba a decir.

Como un fuerte flash me dejo ciego.

Luego sentí un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aliento.

Aun no perdia el conocimiento y seguía de pie era un milagro.

Pude escuchar números golpes y el sonido de personas cayendo con fuerza al suelo

Pero eso si, pude escuchar 4 gritos y el sonido de 4 disparos de un arma extraña que vinieron junto con los gritos y el sonido de sangre cayendo.

Yo no tenia que ser adivino de a quienes dispararon.

Pero eso si, sentí como de repente era suspendido en el aire y no podía moverme.

Aun no podía ver nada tampoco.

-"Bien, bien, tenemos a la princesa y su amiga, vámonos de aquí", dijo alguien nuevo, alguien algo viejo.

-"Y que hacemos con el resto de los humanos", dijo uno con una voz mas joven.

-"Yo digo que los matemos", dijo otro.

-"Creo que se merecen vivir", dijo el mas viejo.

-"Que, porque?", dijo sorprendido uno de los jóvenes.

-"Me siento amable hoy, porque despues de todo ademas de las civiles nos traemos muchas nuevas armas que nuestros investigadores puedan replicar ademas ellos le contaran a los suyos lo que nosotros podemos hacer y que ni su ejercito nos logro vencer a un pequeño escuadron de los nuestros", dijo el mas viejo.

-"Bueno, esta bien, ademas nadie de los nuestros ha muerto asi que por mi esta bien", dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Ya mi vista empezaba a mejorar y podía ver a un grupo de ponys macho cargando en sus hombros a esas yeguas al parecer inconscientes.

Era lo único que pude ver, mi vista aun no se recuperaba por completo ademas aun no podía moverme.

Pero aun podía escuchar el sonido de sus cascos por el pasillo una vez empezaron a irse.

Y una vez deje de escucharlos.

Ya pude moverme otra vez.

El comandante Shepard estaba inconsciente por suerte, pero eso si tenia mucha sangre saliendo de una herida en su cabeza.

Otros de los oficiales estaban también inconscientes o aun recuperándose como yo.

Pero en un lado del pequeño cuarto pudimos ver porque ese viejo Cambiante quería suicidarse.

Allí estaban los 4 cambiantes tirados en el suelo con grandes orificios en sus estómagos.

Y por desgracia aun respiraban, habían sido estos ponys macho lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para no matarlos en el acto pero lo suficientemente sádicos como para herirlos de muerte y que aun estén conscientes.

Pude ver como los jóvenes se esforzaban inútilmente en respirar mientras la sangre salía a monton de sus heridas.

Era obvio que iban a morir no importa que hiciéramos.

Podía ver sus miradas de dolor y sufrimiento.

Esto es demasiado.

Entonces el mas viejo con un poco de sus fuerzas me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

-"P..or… fa…vo..r…..cu….iden… a …..mi..s… hi…jos", dijo muy entre cortado.

Y una vez dijo eso, dejo de respirar y cerro los ojos ya para siempre.

-"Descansa en paz Cambiante, donde sea que vallan los de tu clase, espero que halles por fin la paz allí", dije en voz baja.

Habia un silencio que daba miedo, pero que no duro demasiado.

Entonces la Tablet que trajo el soldado aun seguía funcionando y empezó a sonar algo.

-"Se ha declarado alerta de Tsunami en toda la costa oeste de Inglaterra", era la voz de la presentadora de noticias de Londres.

-"Se cree en estos momentos que parte de los USA fue borrada del mapa", seguía hablando la presentadora.

-"Se cree que la cifra de muertos en estos momentos es incalculable, pero se espera que sean mas de decenas de millones de muertos", seguía la presentadora.

Un simple grupo de sus cazadores de Celestia diezmo por completo una base militar.

Y la mismísima Celestia acaba de acabar con parte de todo un país y provocar de alguna forma un Tsunami en el Atlantico Norte.

Ya entiendo porque ese cambiante tenia miedo.

Nos enfrentamos a unas fuerzas en extrema poderosas.

Ya sellamos nuestro destino en aceptar ayudar a los Cambiantes.

El fracaso significara nuestra extinción.

Pero ahora, que vamos a hacer?.

Como vamos a actuar?.

Como podremos vencer a una diosa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Punto de vista del capitán Blade.**

 **En ese momento.**

Bueno tuvimos que poner a dormir a las chicas para que no vieran lo que hicimos.

Y ahora tenemos que realizar el plan B en caso de que las chicas estén inconscientes y no puedan usar la energía de los elementos de la armonía para regresar a casa.

Era usar la magia que aun quedaba dentro del cristal de energía.

Pero eso si, antes de regresar tengo que ocultar el orbe de Twilight.

Creo que dejarlo en el bosque donde aparecimos sea una buena idea.

Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Ademas no podemos caminar muy lejos.

Los chicos están trayendo consigo un monton de armas humanas con sus respectivas municiones.

Ah, me encanta cuando una operación sale tan bien.

-.-..-.-..-.-….-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Hola soy yo el autor de esta obra y aquí esta, el ataque de Celestia.**

 **Y bueno para los que quieran saber que zona exactamente ataco, bueno.**

 **El limite de la zona norte es Nueva York, en la zona oeste de su ataque la ciudad mas cercana del limite oeste es Houston, la zona este es parte del océano atlántico y el sur el limite es Jamaica y solo un poco de la península de Yucatan.**

 **Y el tsunami se causo porque al evaporarse una gran cantidad de agua tan rápido hizo que el agua fuera de los limites del ataque llenara rápidamente de nuevo la zona del océano que se evaporo haciendo que el agua se desplace rápidamente hacia esas zonas y con fuerza como para hacer un tsunami en todas las direcciones.**

 **Como ya no habia agua en varios kilómetros cuadrados de océano cerca de USA, los tsunamis solo llenaran de nuevo las zonas evaporadas mientras que los tsunamis que se dirigen a las costas de Africa y Europa si harán graves daños, no importa que tanto de mas retroceda el mar.**

 **La vida marina en el atlántico prácticamente esta extinta por la brusca subida de temperatura.**

 **Y bueno básicamente el clima de la tierra se volverá mas extrema y la vida se volverá casi imposible.**

 **Causando mas perdidas de vidas a nivel mundial.**

 **Y si el mundo clamara venganza sin importar nada.**

 **Es mas que obvio no?.**

 **Bueno, se pone cada vez mas interesante la cosa no?.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5: El mundo responde**_

 **Punto de vista de Chrysalis**

 **1 de junio del 2016. 2 pm**

 **2 minutos desde el ataque de Chrysalis.**

Esos pocos segundos que duro ese ataque fueron los mas intensos de mi vida, todo el poder que acumule durante todos estos años se esfumaron.

Ahora no tengo nada de energía mágica en mi sistema, pero al menos protegí a todos los que me rodeaban.

Y aunque el ataque haya cesado, el calor que se siente a nuestro alrededor es intenso.

Un denso humo nos rodeaba y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

Todos estaban nerviosos.

-"Que rayos ha pasado", decía Jinx nervioso.

-"Celestia nos atacó, eso paso", dije yo totalmente cansada.

-"Pero, como?", dijo Jinx preocupado.

-"Eso no es lo importante", dije con suerte, estaba muy cansada como para hablar.

-"Vamos todos a los vehículos, sigamos avanzando hacia la base", dijo Jinx con aun un poco de nervios en su voz, pero tratando de sonar calmada, "Patterson, trate de comunicarse con la base para saber que tan grande fue la escala del ataque", le dijo Jinx al líder del servicio secreto.

El asintió y empezó a usar su radio para tratar de contactar con la base.

Todos los miembros del servicio secreto sobrevivientes se empezaron a meter en los pocos vehículos que estaban en el radio de mi campo de fuerza.

Lamentablemente eran muy pocos y tuvimos que literalmente sobrecargar de pasajeros los autos porque no quería que nadie se quedara atrás.

Jinx me ayudo a entrar en uno de esos autos porque yo con suerte podía mantenerme en pie.

Cuando nos subimos y el humo empezó a despejarse un poco podíamos ver la magnitud del desastre.

El suelo que no estaba cubierto por mi campo de fuerza ahora era un monton de cenizas sin importar si en esos lugares habia pasto o pavimento.

Y en el transcurso de acomodar a todos en los únicos 3 vehiculos que quedaban que era una camioneta del servicio secreto, la limosina señuelo y mi limosina.

Mas y mas podíamos ver que los arboles que estaban alrededor de la pista ya no estaban, no quedo nada.

-"Al menos el GPS aun funciona", dijo el conductor de la camioneta que era el que estaba delante de las limosinas.

Y asi empezamos nuestra travesia.

Y apenas abandonamos el aérea donde mi campo de fuerza nos protegio.

Empezó un camino de ceniza y por cada minuto que pasaba mientras íbamos guiados por el GPS hacia la base.

Podíamos ver la magnitud del desastre aun mas.

Cada vez podíamos ver mas y mas lejos que no quedaba absolutamente nada.

No se que tan grande fue el alcance del ataque de Celestia, pero al parecer fue enorme.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora despues.**

Nos detuvimos en las afueras de la base aérea mas cercana a Washington, era una base muy cerca a la costa.

Pero ya no habia base, bueno, quedaban algunos vestigios de edificios pero eso no importaba como toda la base en si, no habia ninguna señal de vida y cuando llegamos a lo que seria la entrada de la base, pudimos ver que, ya no habia un mar cerca de la base.

En su lugar solo un gran valle rocoso.

El mar se habia evaporado, no quedaba nada.

Esta cantidad de devastación era horrible.

Todos nos bajamos para inspeccionar el aérea.

Yo ya podía caminar por mi cuenta.

Pero una vez baje del auto, Patterson vino corriendo hacia mi.

-"Señora Presidenta, he podido comunicarme con una base del ejercito al norte de Nueva york, ellos mandaran unos helicópteros para recogernos", dijo el con seriedad.

Pero sentía en su interior el alivio tremendo que sentía por que nos vendrían a recoger.

-"Y sabe usted si nuestra zona fue la única que sufrio el ataque?", le pregunte.

Ahí con solo sentir como sus emociones cambiaban de aliviado a triste.

-"Me temo que, gran parte de la costa Este ha sufrido el ataque, y me dicen que las islas del caribe también fueron totalmente borradas del mapa, aun no encuentran sobrevivientes, dicen que Nueva York fue totalmente arrasada, todo el personal militar que se encontraba ayudando en la evacuación de la ciudad se les declaró KIA y hemos perdido a nuestra flota en el caribe y en el atlántico norte por un enorme tsunami", dijo el.

Yo solo me quede paralizada.

Habia mas de 50 millones de mis hijos e hijas en esos lugares, y mas de 100 millones de humanos inocentes también.

Y seguro los tsunamis harán un enorme daño, pero mis hijos en esos lugares harán lo posible por ayudar a los humanos.

Pero, lo que hizo Celestia no solo será cuestionado como un acto de guerra.

Si no, como un intento de exterminio.

No solo mato humanos, quien sabe cuantas cientos de especies animales y marianas hayan muerto.

El clima mundial se volverá incontrolable.

Ni todos los cambiantes 100% enfocados en controlar el clima mundial bastaran para equilibrar el clima mundial.

Además eso seria en caso de que fuera solo un desastre natural pasajero.

Y la gente del mundo estén con mas o menos las emociones positivas para alimentarnos y asi ayudarnos en controlar el clima.

Pero esto fue un ataque, el mundo lo vera asi, porque dudo mucho que el cielo de dia rápidamente haya cambiado a uno nocturno sea algo natural por aquí.

La humanidad estará asustada de que vuelva a pasar y con el miedo y el pandemonio en las calles.

No nos podremos alimentar de energía positiva y asi no podremos controlar el clima con nuestra magia y el miedo y el caos aumentara exponencialmente al igual que las miles de muerte de inocentes.

Calculo que la humanidad se extinguirá en solo unos 30 años por los mega huracanes, olas de calor intensas y duraderas, sequias que duren meses y diluvios que duran también meses, nevadas extremas, el mundo se hara inhabitable.

Y todo por Celestia y su odio hacia nosotros.

Ella condeno a los humanos.

Y eso no es lo peor.

Ella vendrá.

Vendrá disculpándose.

Alegando que esto era lo único que se podía hacer.

Y obligara a la humanidad a tomar una decisión.

O se "alían" a ella y dejan que sus cazadores operen con total libertad mientras ella de alguna manera arregla el desastre que hizo.

Ella tiene un enorme poder para destruir pero también para crear.

Ella seguro conoce varios hechizos para volver las tierras fértiles de nuevo y purificar el agua.

La humanidad al "Aliarse" con ella no podrá oponerse ni nada.

Al igual que las otras razas de nuestro mundo natal.

Ella con los rumores que se expandieron por el mundo de como ella extermino nuestra primera colonia hace tantos siglos.

Las demás naciones de nuestro planeta natal tenian miedo de estar en contra de ella por temor de ser exterminados también.

Es por eso que Celestia no desaprovecho esa oportunidad de usar ese rumor a su favor y literalmente extorsionar a los demás países y obligándolos a que le den enormes tributos anuales que consisten en sus minerales o recursos mas raros para no ser exterminados mientras dejan que los cazadores de Celestia hagan lo que quieran en esas naciones.

Y hara lo mismo con los humanos, seguro ella les pedirá a los humanos el desarme total de los ejércitos humanos y que les den todas sus tecnologías que desarrollen a cambio de no ser exterminados.

Prácticamente vivir con un miedo constante de que si fallan todos los humanos serán exterminados.

Los humanos sufrirán mas que las otras naciones de nuestro planeta natal.

Porque los grifos, minotauros, cebras y otros ponys de esas naciones que no sean de la realeza no saben nada al respecto, viven con ignorancia lo que sus reyes y reinas negociaron con Celestia.

Lamentablemente los humanos no correrán con esa suerte de vivir ignorantes de que cualquier error pueda llevarlos al exterminio.

Y bueno la otra opción que les dara Celestia a los humanos será, morir con nosotros.

Bueno simplemente la humanidad será exterminada junto a nosotros eso es todo.

La humanidad no tendrá como defenderse, ni como atacar.

Y no habrá donde huir.

Pero me pregunto una cosa, Celestia cambiara su forma de pensar y tratar a otros que no sean sus súbditos de una forma justa como lo hace con los suyos al exterminarnos a nosotros.

Acaso se arrepentirá de lo que tuvo que hacer para matarnos a todos y podrá cambiar para mejor para el bien de las otras razas?.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de la Princesa Celestia.**

 **Cuartel de los Guardias Especiales**

 **30 minutos despues del ataque de Celestia.**

Una vez termine de lanzar mi ataque, decidi ir a los cuarteles de los guardias especiales que era debajo de una casa de empeño que servia como fachada porque el cuartel era subterráneo y el lugar donde esperaría a mis guardias seria la sala de eventos donde se celebraba la graduación de los nuevos reclutas y eventos especiales y era la habitación mas grande de sus cuarteles para esperar a mis guardias que envie en su mision al planeta de los humanos.

Y solo tuve que esperar unos 10 minutos antes que aparecieron en un flash delante de mi.

-"Princesa Celestia la mision fue excelente, conseguimos un buen numero de armas humanas que son mas avanzadas que las nuestras para que nuestros investigadores sepan como producirlas en masa para nuestro uso y trajimos a la princesa Twilight y sus amigas a salvo y el orbe de Twilight esta oculto en el planeta de los humanos", dijo el capitán Blade todo confiado.

-"Me alegro capitán, espero un informe mas detallado de lo que hizo muy pronto, por el momento se ha ganado un muy merecido descanso", le dije con calma a Blade.

-"Pero lamentablemente tengo malas noticias mi señora, ellas al parecer vieron a un soldado humano morir frente a ellos, y antes que nada señora ese soldado fue a parar a morir a donde ellas porque nosotros no disparamos ningún tiro cerca de ellas", dijo Blade algo apenado.

-"No se preocupe capitán Blade, estábamos en territorio totalmente desconocida con un enemigo que no sabíamos como iba a responder, asi que los errores son inevitables, y me consuela saber que nadie de su escuadrón haya muerto o cualquiera de Twilight y sus amigas hallan resultado heridas", dije yo aun con calma en mi voz.

-"Tambien encontramos a varios Cambiantes que han estado cerca de ellas sin sus disfraces princesa, los matamos pero es posible que les hayan contado mentiras a Twilight y sus amigas cosas que pongan en duda su lealtad hacia usted", dijo Blade.

-"Bueno, eso ya lo sabia una vez hable con Twilight cuando ella se comunicó conmigo en secreto", respondí, "Mándelas a los laboratorios de nuestros investigadores y que les borren la memoria de las ultimas 12 horas".

-"Pero ellas solo sabían de su mision a la tierra hace solo una hora", dijo Blade sorprendido.

-"Me temo que hay un tercero involucrado que esta ayudando a los cambiantes y altero el paso del tiempo entre nuestros mundos e hizo que el paso del tiempo mucho mas lento en nuestro planeta que en la tierra", dije yo con mi calma habitual.

El me miro sorprendido al igual que todos sus guardias.

-"Y usted sabe quién es", pregunto uno de sus guardias de Blade.

-"Si, se quién es, y yo sola me enfrentarme a él", dije yo.

-"Espere es un solo ser que hace esto", dijo Blade sorprendido.

-"Si y es un ser que conocen bien, Discord, el dios del caos", dije yo aun tratando de mantener la calma, pero en mi interior estaba enfadada de que el sea el responsable de encubrir a los Cambiantes, aunque debí esperar que el de alguna forma hallara la manera de molestarme.

Los demás soldados hablaban de como no se creyeron que se haya reformado en ningun minuto.

De como no confiaban en el desde el comienzo.

Pero al final pare toda esta discusión para que despues de entregar las armas y a Twilight y sus amigas a los investigadores pudieran tomar un merecido descanso, igual que yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista del Sargento Johnson, Ejercito de los USA.**

 **En las afueras de la base Clayton**

 **2 horas despues del ataque.**

Nuestra base cuando recibió la alerta de que debemos ayudar a los británicos con un ataque inminente de una fuerza desconocida no respondimos con rapidez.

Mayormente por más querer ver las declaraciones de nuestra presidenta que resultó ser una reina de una raza extraterrestre.

Eso fue un shock tremendo y muchos de nuestros comandantes se encontraron con serias dudas de seguir con esas ordenes o no.

Pero cuando recibimos la petición de ayuda de los británicos, tuvimos que responder.

Nuestros cazas despegaron inmediatamente y todos abordamos las hummers y los vehículos blindados de transporte de tropas.

Y cuando llegamos solo pudimos ver, solo muerte y destrucción.

Cientos de soldados muertos cubria la base.

Y la mayoría de sus edificios con excepción del principal quedaba intacta.

Ahí pudimos confirmar porque la misma presidenta decía sobre exterminar a los que los protegían.

Pero estos soldados, seguro al igual de nosotros recién se enteraban de que estos extraterrestres estaban entre nosotros y que habia un gran peligro con solo mantener a esas civiles en la base.

No merecían morir por esos cazadores.

Pero aun asi nuestros comandantes tenian sus dudas.

Pero cuando el primer ministro británico y varios comandantes salían del edificio principal y hablaron sobre quien fue el atacante.

Solo respondieron que, aunque no los vieron, pudieron escuchar como su mision era llevar a las civiles extraterrestres de vuelta a su planeta y de tener piedad de los humanos presentes por no representar una verdadera amenaza para ellos.

Y luego nos mostraron los cadáveres de los Cambiantes asi es como se hace llamar esa raza extraterrestre.

Y pudimos ver sus caras de miedo e intenso dolor en sus rostros y también nos dijeron que ellos murieron desangrándose en el suelo, por desgracia todavía conscientes.

Esos cazadores cada vez me suenan como verdaderos monstruos, en vez de simplemente darles un disparo en la cabeza para que sea su muerte rápida.

Decidieron dispararle en el estomago para que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.

Malditos monstruos.

Nos desplegamos por toda la base y sus alrededores en busca de esos extraterrestres, pero lamentablemente no dejaron rastro alguno detrás de ellos.

Excepto yo, que encontré un orbe de cristal oculto entre los arbustos a unos 300 metros de la base.

Y cuando avise que es lo que encontré.

Mis comandantes me ordenaron destruirla.

Los cambiantes que habían acudido a la zona para ayudar ademas de que también ayudaban a los civiles que evacuaban la costa oeste por un Tsunami que se acercaba despues de un ataque.

Los cambiantes cercanos que sobrevivieron dijeron ante el mundo entero que fue un ataque.

Y como el primer ministro británico hablo por teléfono a las noticiarías sobre que en efecto el ataque en USA era un ataque por parte de la líder de los cazadores, Celestia.

El mundo ya sabia que quien era el responsable de ese ataque.

Si, enterarnos de eso en nuestra búsqueda de esos cazadores fue muy desalentador.

Aunque mi familia es de California y no fueron afectados, se que muchos tenian familias en la costa este y deben estar dolidos.

Pero en fin, destruí el orbe con explosivos una vez me entere de que ese orbe era su forma de saber que pasa en este mundo y era muy arriesgado tenerlo activo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Celestia**

 **6 horas despues de su ataque a la tierra.**

Es una pena, descubrieron el orbe y el único enlace que tenia con el planeta tierra se perdió y otra vez volverá a suceder la enorme diferencia de tiempos entre nuestros planetas.

Pero en fin.

Eso no importa.

De todas formas mis soldados me informaron de que los humanos aun con su enorme potencial bélico, no eran una amenaza real y gracias a las armas que confiscaron ahora estaríamos a su altura en lo que respecta a armamento.

Asi que, una vez mi poder este al 100% en unos meses abriré el portal de nuevo para hablar con los humanos.

Y darles un ultimátum

Unirse a mi, o morir junto a los cambiantes.

Se que algunos se opondrán pero bueno, les dare un poco de tiempo para que se enteren quien arraso por completo todo un continente y reflexionen sobre si de verdad vale la pena proteger a los Cambiantes.

Además en serio quiero ver que maravillas tecnológicas tienen los humanos si es que aceptan ser nuestros aliados.

Pero bueno si no aceptan mis cazadores traerán esas tecnologías con nosotros de todas formas.

Así que de todas formas gano yo.

Pero en fin tengo sueño y ya es de noche, Luna ya le toca atender el horario nocturno.

Y gracias a los bloqueadores de energía mágica que mis investigadores pusieron en la habitación de mi hermana y que solo funcionan en el dia, ella no se enteró de ese exceso de energía que los cambiantes dejaron cuando se teletransportaron o la energía que use para atacar a los humanos.

No quiero que ella se entere de mi guerra personal con los cambiantes.

No quiero mentirle sobre las cosas que tengo que hacer para eliminar a los cambiantes de la existencia.

Por eso la mantengo apartada de esta guerra, es mas fácil apartarla de esta guerra que mentirle sobre lo que hago en secreto.

Y por mientras recupero toda la energia que perdi y mis soldados de todo el mundo regresan a Canterlot para informarles mucho mejor lo que pasa y prepararlos para el despliegue en un nuevo mundo en que esta vez representara un nuevo reto para mis guardias especiales.

Twilght y sus amigas estarán de nuevo en casa sin ningun recuerdo de lo que vieron o escucharon cuando estuvieron haya.

Y los humanos deciden con cuidado lo que van a hacer a continuación.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Chrysalis**

 **2 de junio del 2016, 5:00 pm.**

 **Los Ángeles, California, USA.**

Ya los tsunamis han terminado, las cifras de muertos son bajas en Africa y Europa, pero los daños son masivos, hectáreas de cultivos arruinadas y ciudades costeras totalmente destruidas.

Tomara décadas reconstruir.

Pero en latino america y centro america no tuvo mucha suerte la gente, millones de muertos en esos países costeños por el tsunami que nos les dio tiempo a casi nadie de escapar.

Y porque decimos solo muertos y no contamos a los desaparecidos también.

Al sentir las emociones de las personas también podemos sentir las presencias de las personas, y para sentir su presencia deben estar vivos.

Y lamentablemente decirle a los sobrevivientes que sus seres queridos que no se encuentran en ningun lado están muertos si o si es algo difícil.

Siento la pena de todos mis hijos e hijas en esos países al dar esas horribles noticias a las pocas personas que pudieron salvar.

También gracias al testimonio del primer ministro británico James, que hizo saber al mundo de quien era la culpa, también gracias que las cámaras de seguridad de la sala de interrogatorios de la base seguían funcionando y grabaron las palabras y las acciones de esos cazadores.

El mundo sabia ahora de que parte estar.

Sentía alrededor el mundo el miedo por un nuevo ataque que pueda suceder en cualquier momento.

Y la ira de los sobrevivientes en contra de Celestia.

Ahora me encuentro aquí en una reunion de emergencia de las Naciones Unidas en Los Angeles con los lideres de todas las naciones que decidirán lo que hay que hacer a continuación.

Porque yo ya no se que hacer espero que los humanos sepan que hay que hacer.

Y aunque me sentí excluida porque lo primero que se decidio cuando todos los lideres del mundo estaba presentes era retirarme de la sala por un momento al igual que cualquier reportero y cambiante en la sala.

Ellos hablaron en secreto por varias horas y recién ahora a las 5:00 pm.

Recién me llamaron para hablar conmigo sobre que hacer a continuación.

-"Reina Chrysalis, todos los lideres hemos hablado entre si y a pesar del ataque, no cambiamos nuestra postura de querer ayudarlos a usted y a los Cambiantes", dijo el primer ministro británico James, como representante de los demás.

-"Por eso, todos los lideres de este planeta hemos decidido….declarar la guerra a Celestia y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes contra la humanidad y contra ustedes Cambiantes"; dijo el con determinación en su voz.

Podía sentir como todos los líderes estaban de acuerdo con esto.

-"Pero la cosa es, como llevar la guerra a su planeta"; dijo James.

-"Bueno, apenas me queda energía magica, pero se que si trabajamos juntos, podremos construir generadores y almacenes de energía capaces de almacenar suficiente energía para que pueda usar para tele transportar soldados a Equestria, donde vive Celestia y capturarla para que no haga daño a nadie"; dije yo.

Pero apenas dije que la quería capturar muchos empezaron a decir que es mejor que ella esta muerta que debe pagar con su vida por hacer un ataque tan horrible sobre inocentes y que su pueblo debe pagar por lo que hizo.

Pero una vez todos los líderes terminaron de discutir. Recién pude explicar el porque.

-"Celestia es la que ha realizado ese horrible ataque, su gente no tiene nada que ver, mas bien desconocen lo que hace, sus cazadores son guardias especiales que se mueven en las sombras y les dire una cosa, Celestia usa su poder para controlar las naciones de nuestro mundo natal, las otras naciones les tienen miedo, pero una vez Celestia sea capturada, las naciones del mundo se revelaran contra la nación de Equestria y como los guardias especiales no fueron precisamente entrenados para manejar un enorme volumen de atacantes ellos serán arrasados, sin la protección de Celestia ellos desaparecerán, y bueno Celestia tiene una hermana que se llama Luna que es menos poderosa que ella, pero creo que es mejor que la traten de convencerla de que no intervenga con la captura de Celestia, porque ella también es inocente de los actos de Celestia y ella tal vez ayude a la captura de la guardia especial de Celestia junto con los soldados de las otras naciones de ese mundo como una forma de disculpa por lo que esa organización estuvo haciendo al mundo, porque esos guardias hacían actos horribles en esas otras naciones justificando que eran para cazar cambiantes y como no vamos a matar a Celestia y solo encerrarla la princesa Luna en teoría nos dejara en paz y no buscara traer de vuela a Celestia", dije yo con tristeza cuando pensaba en los inocentes que talvez mueran en esas batallas y una vez las otras naciones invadan Equestria.

-"Cuanto confía que su hermana no este loca y nos deje llevarnos a Celestia", dijo el presidente de Rusia.

-"Se que ella no esta loca y si les muestran pruebas de lo que hizo Celestia a nosotros ella tal vez nos ayude a capturar a Celestia, porque, todos han visto su poder, ni mandando a todo nuestros ejércitos con nuestros mejores equipos podremos capturarla o ma….tar..la", dije yo diciendo algo entrecortado la ultima palabra, nunca en mi vida dije esa palabra, muerte si, pero "matarla", nunca.

Muchos asentían al respecto.

Y empezaron a aceptar el hecho de la construcción de esos generadores y almacenadores.

Algunos de nuestros científicos Cambiantes estaban investigando una forma de usar la energía eléctrica como una ayuda en crear hechizos.

Y por suerte esos científicos estaban en Noruega en una conferencia de física en el momento del ataque y su investigación siempre la llevan consigo siempre y estaba intacto.

-"Pero a quienes enviaremos para capturar a Celestia", dijo el traductor del presidente chino, traduciendo lo que dijo el presidente chino.

-"Tendremos que enviar a nuestros mejores soldados de cada país, junto a voluntarios que estén dispuestos a ir a una mision prácticamente suicida", dijo el presidente Australiano.

-"Pero no será cualquiera, tienen que ser soldados que no se dejen llevar por sus emociones y no puedan evitar querer matar a Celestia por lo que hizo", dije yo.

-"Nuestros mejores soldados están lo suficientemente entrenados para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones"; dijo el presidente ruso, "Ellos podrán cumplir la mision de captura sin importar lo riesgoso que sea".

-"Entiendo su confianza en sus soldados pero hablo de los voluntarios, ellos no se les puede convertir en una maquina sin emociones en un periodo de tiempo corto", dije yo.

-"Y como vamos a elegir a esos voluntarios", dijo la presidenta de Brazil.

-"Mis hijos e hijas serán los que juzguen a los voluntarios ellos podrán detectar si podrán mantener sus emociones neutras", dije yo.

Todos aceptaron.

Y discutimos a donde mandar a los voluntarios y armar la red de generadores.

-"Bueno esta decidido, a partir de ahora en todas las ciudades mas grandes de cada país en los sitios de reclutamiento aceptaran y enviaran a cualquier voluntario para la invasión a Equestria a Inglaterra", dijo el ministro James.

El mundo estaba de mi lado y la humanidad planea un ataque contra Celestia, algo muy arriesgado, porque si fallábamos era nuestra sentencia de muerte.

Solo espero que no mueran muchos humanos.

Estoy triste y en serio deseo que pudiéramos resolver esto de una manera pacifica pero los humanos no lo quieren asi, no podemos decirles que no a sus ansias de venganza.

-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **14 de agosto de 2016 (64 días desde el ataque de Celestia)**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

Es horrible, Zeri ha muerto hace 3 dias y recién pudieron traer su cuerpo de regreso hoy…la mandaron junto a 30 cambiantes al Brazil para detener un enorme huracán categoría 5 que estaba a punto de azotar la costa de Brazil.

Ese huracán iba a tocar tierra justo en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro si llegaba miles de vidas se iban a perder y Zeri estaba cerca porque solo unos días antes un gran diluvio en las granjas cercanas a la ciudad ella presto ayuda para evitar que sus sembradíos se perdieran y ella estaba descansando en la ciudad.

Todos los cambiantes mayores de 18 años eran enviados a las granjas para evitar que el clima salvaje destruyera los campos y los huracanes y tornados arrasaran con las ciudades.

El cambio climático severo habia provocado que los huracanes ahora azotaran zonas tan al sur como bueno, Rio de Janeiro y tan al norte como las islas al sur de Canada.

También eran mas seguidas.

Mas bien en solo un mes hubo mas de 50 huracanes y 40 de ellas si no fuera por los cambiantes hubieran llegado a tierra.

El huracán era demasiado fuerte y ellos tenian pocas reservas mágicas por usar casi toda para evitar las inundaciones de los campos agrícolas.

El mundo vio como mi esposa junto a esos 29 cambiantes usaron todas sus reservas mágicas para cambiar la dirección del huracán.

Por desgracia no lo lograron.

El huracán impacto y cientos de miles murieron incluido mi esposa.

Ella por usar todas sus reservas mágicas no podía volar huir de la playa en que estaban porque su cuerpo estaba muy débil para moverse y como estaban en la costa ella no pudo huir a tiempo como una fuerte y gran hola impacto llevándose a ella y a otros cambiantes con ellos.

Muerte por ahogamiento, la muerte mas horrible que se pueda conocer.

Y cuando trate de averiguar porque nadie hizo nada para sacarlos de la costa para cuando se dieron cuenta de que no lograron cambiar de dirección el huracán.

Era de que no habia nadie cerca y solo saben que les paso a ellos porque una cámara cerca de ellos grabo lo que paso, cualquier otra persona estaba huyendo de la costa y no habia nadie cerca para auxiliarlos.

Estaba enojado porque las autoridades locales estaban tan confiados que no dejaron a sus rescatistas cerca para ayudar a los cambiantes en caso de que fallaran.

Ahora que hago, me despidieron porque en estos momentos ya no hay películas por lo tanto, no hay trabajo para los que trabajan en los cines.

Todas las producciones cinematográficas están en pausa, el mundo entero sufre no solo por el clima si no la economía esta en su peor momento.

El desempleo es alto.

Ahora estoy solo con mi hija, y sin trabajo, sin dinero, no se que hacer.

Mis padres pueden ayudarme un poco, pero ellos también tienen sus problemas económicos.

Mierda ahora que hago.

Porque mierda pasa esto, éramos tan felices.

Porque mierda no me puede durar la felicidad mas que un año!.

Grite en mi mente.

Estaba en estos momentos habia regresado del funeral de Zeril, la familia de su padre eran los únicos de su familia que estaban en el funeral, su madre y su hermana estaban ayudando en las granjas cercanas en mantenerlas útiles y que no haya hambrunas.

Mi familia estaba conmigo pero mas quería estar solo junto con mi pequeña.

Ahora que hago.

Prendí la tv, para animarme aunque sea un poco.

Me sente en el sofá para ver la tele y sostener a mi hija mientras buscaba algo que ver.

De repente veo algo interesante en un canal de noticias locales.

"… _la cantidad de voluntarios asciende a mas de 5 mil, pero se requiere un total de 7 mil para unirse a los 3 mil soldados de las fuerzas especiales que fueron asignados para atacar Equestria", decía la presentadora._

" _Se establecio solo hace un mes la cantidad de soldados que serian enviados haya, solo 10 mil para evitar perder a tantos soldados en el ataque y aun tener a muchos soldados en la tierra en caso de que, por desgracia la operación "Derrocamiento Celestial" fracase", decía la presentadora._

Je, "Derrocamiento Celestial", que nombre tan peculiar para una operación que determinara si morimos o vivimos.

" _Los gobiernos de todo el mundo establecen que cualquiera puede ser voluntario, sin importar su edad, y que tendrán un excelente pago por sus servicios y que si por desgracia no lo logran, su familia podrá disfrutar de un excelente seguro de vida"_

Eh?.

Pongo mute por un minuto y me pongo a pensar.

Ser voluntario para una misión suicida.

El futuro de mi hija estuviera asegurado si soy voluntario, pero a que costo, de perderme a mi en el proceso.

Pero que puedo hacer?.

Nuestras familias están casi en bancarrota.

No quiero que mi hija pase hambre pero literalmente arriesgar mi vida asi para que mi hija aun tenga una cena caliente y un techo donde vivir me parece demasiado riesgo.

Pero, si sobrevivo y la mision es un éxito mi hija tendrá de verdad un futuro y ayudare a los cambiantes.

Los cambiantes hicieron mucho por nosotros.

Una cambiante me hiso el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

No puedo dejar que esa Celestia se salga con la suya y elimine a esta gran raza.

Estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo para mantener a mi familia en paz.

Pero irme a la guerra.

Sabes que….de todas formas iremos a la guerra.

Creo que prefiero estar 100% entrenado por profesionales que me entrenen milicianos cuando Celestia nos ataque y nuestros ejércitos hayan sido exterminados.

Aunque tenga mucho miedo, debo hacerlo.

Mañana ire a inscribirme como voluntario.

Por mi hija, por su raza y la nuestra.

Y por el brillante futuro que mi esposa quería para mi hija.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ohhh, y vemos de nuevo a nuestro feliz protagonista y vemos como la vida se está tornando horrible para todos.**

 **La naturaleza pacifica de los cambiantes se verán a prueba.**

 **Se revelo el que ayudaba a los cambiantes desde Equestria.**

 **Una guerra se aproxima.**

 **Quien ganara?**

 **La humanidad y los cambiantes serán exterminados o Celestia será encerrada en un pozo sin fondo en medio de algún desierto del planeta tierra hasta el dia que muera?**

 **Nuestro protagonista pasara la prueba para ser voluntario?.**

 **Esas respuestas y muchas más en los próximos capítulos.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció, hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 6: En camino para derrotar a una Diosa.**_

 **Punto de vista de la reina Chrsysalis**

 **1 de junio del 2017**

Durante todo un año los voluntarios para el ataque que han nacido en este continente han sido enviados a entrenar aquí en los USA con miembros de las fuerzas especiales como sus maestros, y como los voluntarios Europeos fueron enviados a entrenar en Alemania y recibir el mejor entrenamiento posible, y como los voluntarios Africanos y de Oriente Medio fueron a Israel, que pese a ser un país pequeño sus fuerzas especiales no tienen nada que envidiar a las fuerzas especiales de los países mas grandes y a pesar de las diferencias religiosas todos se unen para luchar juntos, los voluntarios de toda Asia y Oceanía irían a Rusia a entrenar, si alguien sabe hacer soldados duros y resistentes son los rusos

Y en Inglaterra solo hace unos días el primer generador de Fusion en Fria están empezando a funcionar, pero solo hay uno que esta funcionando, y aun hay otras 4 que están en construcción y que son financiadas por los países mas desarrollados.

La fusión en fría, la mas nueva forma que tienen los humanos de producir energía sin daños al medio ambiente, la inauguración del primer reactor de Fusion fría iba a ser hacer en diciembre del 2016, pero por desgracia al estar este reactor tan cerca de la costa oeste de Inglaterra, no se salvó de sufrir graves daños por los Tsunamis y se tardo varios meses en ser reparada.

Estos generadores que faltan si son terminados como dicen para el año 2019, con todas estas trabajando a toda potencia se podrá obtener suficiente energía para mandar a los 10 mil soldados con el mejor equipo disponible para esas fechas, llevar tanques, artillería mecanizada, cazas de combate, helicópteros de combate y de transporte, unidades de transporte blindados para la infantería y todos los soldados dentro de ellos en solo un año.

Dando así que en el 2020 comience el ataque más audaz y osado que la humanidad jamás haya hecho en su vida.

El plan era simple, cuando toda la energía necesaria para el teletransporte estuviera reunida se llamaría a los 10 mil soldados y se llevaría todos sus equipos al Norte de Inglaterra, el sitio elegido para ser la base de teletransporte.

El plan consistía en enviarlos a todos 1000 metros sobre Canterlot.

Las unidades mecanizadas llevaría todas paracaídas para asi evitar caer con fuerza a tierra.

Los cazas estaria en un modo de suspensión en el aire para que asi una vez estén sobre Canterlot alcen vuelo y cubran a los soldados de los cazadores de Celestia.

Los Helicopteros estarían también cumpliendo esa misma función.

Los soldados de elite se estarían enfrentando directamente contra los cazadores mientras que los voluntarios se estarían dirigiendo a pedir ayuda a la princesa Luna.

Porque no ir directamente a por Celestia?.

Simplemente la humanidad no posee arma capaz de detener a Celestia.

Por eso necesitan la ayuda de Luna para someter a Celestia en primer lugar.

Entonces porque capturarla si no tendremos forma de mantenerla sometida, porque en si Luna no estará siempre a nuestro lado cuando Celestia quiera escapar despues de todo.

Pues….

Durante años hemos desarrollado anillos que anulan cualquier intento de hacer magia para los niños.

Los niños al estar en una ambiente tan animado, ellos tienen mas posibilidad de absorber energía y por tanto usarla a placer en ciertas travesuras.

Por eso para evitar que los niños por querer usar su magia y revelarse asi ante los humanos si se descuidan, se les coloca este bloqueador en forma de anillo en el cuerno.

Bloqueando por completo la posibilidad de realizar cualquier hechizo.

En estos momentos nuestros científicos están trabajando en un anillo bloqueador lo suficientemente potente para dejar indefensa a Celestia.

Sin su magia ella es tan indefensa como cualquier pony tierra.

Lo que nos facilitaría a todos mantenerla en una prisión.

Y si capturan a varios cazadores en el proceso mucho mejor.

Pero conociendo a los humanos, dudo que dejen con vida a varios cazadores.

Especialmente los de las fuerzas especiales Inglesas que seguro mas querrán vengar la muerte de sus compañeros caídos.

Pero lamentablemente si Luna esta con Celestia.

Bueno, a pesar de mis quejas, la ONU autorizo que un total de tres cazas de combate lleven consigo misiles nucleares que a pesar de ser mas pequeños son igual de potentes.

Y que cuando vean que Luna esta con Celestia.

Ellos se alejaran lo mas posible de la ciudad y los lanzaran.

Sin importar si aun hay soldados humanos luchando allí o los ponys inocentes que están en el fuego cruzado.

Si funciona.

Bueno, nunca mas sabremos de Celestia de nuevo.

Si no.

Bueno nuestro destino esta sellado entonces.

Ah, se me olvida, como van a regresar si la mision tiene éxito?.

Bueno, su segundo mision es hallar a las yeguas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y usar su energía para abrir un portal de regreso a casa.

Pero me temo que para realizar ese hechizo, si o si debe ir un usuario capaz de realizar magia y que conozca ese hechizo, me temo que, uno de mis hijos tendría que ir, o si por desgracia mi hijo muere, los soldados tendrían una copia en papel del hechizo para que asi un unicornio hábil pueda realizarlo.

Pero si en caso de que mi hijo muera y los 50 soldados que se les dara una copia del hechizo mueran y sus cuerpos se vaporizen.

Me temo que estarán atrapados ahí para toda la eternidad.

Porque dudo que Discord sepa el hechizo, el solo nos dio la energía necesaria para teletransportarnos nada mas, cuando fue liberado para ser reformado cuando aun estábamos reuniendo energía para marcharnos.

El dono la mayor parte de su magia para nuestra causa y el haría un hechizo en todo ese mundo.

El haría el paso del tiempo mucho mas lento para que asi nosotros tuviéramos tiempo para adaptarnos y hacer amigos.

Y según el por ser los únicos que aceptaban sus travesuras cuando el escapo de su prisión de piedra y se fue a difundir caos por el mundo y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía trataron de detenerlo.

Sus travesuras eran inofensivas, algo molestas si, pero inofensivas, este Dios del caos era como un niño que solo quería divertirse.

Durante el tiempo muy corto que estuvo con nosotros haciendo sus travesuras y luego cuando regreso para donar su energía pude mas o menos leer sus emociones.

Y en efecto sus ganas de ayudarnos eran sinceras.

Ademas vi que en sus emociones no son tan fáciles de leer, su mente es mucho mas antigua, compleja y amplia que la de Celestia incluso, tal vez el es un ser mas avanzado que cualquiera de nosotros.

Porque el poder que nos esta donando es suficiente como para vencer fácilmente a Celestia y Luna 5 veces seguidas con solo chasquear sus garras o simplemente respirar.

El no mata como también no ayuda a nadie.

El solo quiere disfrutar de la vida.

Talvez al poseer tal poder e inmortalidad.

Le haya dado tiempo de pensar de su misma existencia, su propósito en la vida y la misma vida en general, talvez su modo de hacernos travesuras es su modo de decir que la vida es para vivirla y disfrutarla y no para estar 100% preocupados por el mañana.

Pero en fin, Discord es un ser tan misterioso que talvez las razones de porque es asi nunca se sepan.

Pero si el es capaz de ayudarnos a nosotros una raza odiada por todos a huir sin recibir nada a cambio.

No dudo que el también ayudaría a los humanos a regresar a casa.

Se que Celestia descubrirá que Discord nos ayudo, pero no se si sabe que, el no puede ser vencido, el regresara siempre de alguna forma.

Ahhh….(Suspiro)

Eh, a si.

Hace unas horas he recibido ya el tan temido informe que tanto me ha aterrado.

El informe oficial de cuantos humanos ha muerto, el daño ambiental y cuanto tiempo tomaría reconstruir en el mundo por el ataque inicial de Celestia.

" _La población mundial antes del ataque era de mas de 7 mil millones de habitantes"_

" _En el ataque murieron mas de 300 millones de personas por el ataque inicial y los tsunamis posteriores"_

" _Vida animal marina del caribe,_ _ **Extinguida**_ _"_

Una palabra que vere muy seguido en el informe por desgracia.

" _Vida autóctona de las islas del caribe, Este USA y de Centro America,_ _ **En riesgo de Extincion**_ _"_

Gracias al cielo a los laboratorios de conservación animal y vegetal en diferentes partes del mundo que guarda el ADN de las especies de animales y plantas terrestres del planeta, lamentablemente no habia muchos registros de los animales marinos de la zona.

" _Muertos por el aumento_ _de los desastres naturales causados por el ataque de Celestia,_ _ **100 MILLONES**_ _y en aumento"_

" _En varias zonas hay marchas porque la comida escasea, hay éxodos masivos ya que varias zonas del planeta anteriormente habitables se han vuelto inhabitables"._

" _Los cambiantes se están quedado sin energía mágica, se han replegado a las granjas mas grandes, las pequeñas fueron dejadas a su suerte, la hambruna mundial aumentara si se pierden las pequeñas granjas"_

El mundo se ha vuelto un completo caos, los países mas desarrollados por el momento pueden mantener el control.

Pero los países mas pequeños o que están en zonas desérticas están fuera de control.

A pesar de que el mundo se ha unido para ayudarnos, no pueden evitar que su sociedad colapse por la falta de alimentos y de agua potable.

Hay muy pocos de nosotros y mucho que hacer.

" _Millones de purificadores de agua se repartieron alrededor del mundo, están aliviando la situación en muchos países, pero lamentablemente es una solución temporal_ "

" _La economía prende de un hilo, investigadores creen que habrá un_ _ **colapso inminente"**_

Lo que faltaba.

" _Los desastres climatológicos no pararan en las próximas décadas si no se hace algo,_ _ **solo empeoraran"**_

" _Se investigo que se necesitarían varias décadas para reparar todos los daños"_

" _Pero para ese entonces habrá_ _ **muerto al menos 2 mil millones de personas**_ _y la población mundial apenas será de 5 mil millones en el futuro"_

Bueno, allí esta, a un año del ataque.

El mundo esta en completo caos, pero al menos aun tratan de trabajar juntos para detener a Celestia y evitar que nos extermine.

Ahhh, los años que se aproximan serán duros.

Especialmente para los soldados que se enfrentaran cara a cara con Celestia.

El destino de 2 razas estará en sus manos.

Pero se que los elegidos podrán con la tarea, y la paz otra vez brillara sobre el planeta tierra y talvez también sobre Equestria y sus "aliados".

 _.-.-.-.-…-…-.-..-.-.-._

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **15 de agosto del 2016**

Me aceptaron como voluntario.

En si era obvio, no sentía tanto odio hacia Celestia, mas sentía odio hacia las personas que dejaron morir a mi esposa.

Pero en fin, deje a mi hija con mis padres, si que fue difícil que aceptaran que habría tenido una hija con una extraterrestre, pero al final aceptaron, al menos le aceptaron mas cuando supieron que al menos tiene un nombre de persona, su nombre es Seras, un nombre bonito y elegante.

Pero como manera de asegurarme que mi hija estuviera bien, la hermana de Zeri, Kloi veria a mi hija de vez en cuando para asegurarse que este bien.

Yo no podía traerla a la base de entrenamiento conmigo, pero al menos podría comunicarme con ella mediante video llamadas.

Eso era algo.

Muchos de los que son voluntarios quieren hacer algo bueno antes de morir.

Algunos son gente que perdió tanto por lo que hizo Celestia y con suerte pasaron la prueba para ser voluntarios.

Y otros eran personas que sentían que les debían mucho a los Cambiantes y querían pagarles de este modo, con su sacrificio.

Que tal no.

Muchos vienen con la idea de que van a morir.

No los culpo, acabar con una Diosa con nuestras armas mortales, suena imposible, jeje.

No se porque me rio, debe ser una forma de soportar esto.

Pero en fin hora de entrenar con los Navy Seals, las mejores fuerzas especiales de los USA.

Y si no sabemos ingles, se nos enseñaran mientras nos entrenan, asi que será un entrenamiento tanto físico como mental.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **4 de agosto del 2018**

El entrenamiento ha sido brutal.

No me sorprende que solo una pequeña parte de los que postulan para ser Navy Seals logren pasar.

Pero despues de todo el entrenamiento que nos brindan no es para ser necesariamente de los Navy Seals, lo que logran pasar el riguroso entrenamiento pueden entrenarse como los Navy Seals, pero los que no hayan pasado, solo se les enseñara lo básico.

Esos pocos elegidos voluntarios que logren ser como los Navy Seals serán los que hablen con la princesa Luna.

Por desgracia yo no pase las pruebas y sere entrenado como un simple soldado mas.

Bueno que esperaba yo no era una persona muy atlética en la escuela, pero al menos soy un buen tirador con rifles de asalto.

Y con los años que faltan para el ataque, estoy seguro que me convertiré en un mejor tirador y especialista en esos rifles.

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 de septiembre del 2019**

Malas noticias.

Nos enteramos que un poderosa ola de frio azoto Inglaterra con nevadas records y las temperaturas mas bajas registradas en años, paralizando la construcción de los reactores al menos 1 año.

Los constantes huracanes en el Oceano Indico y Atlantico han obligado a cientos de miles de personas a evacuar tierra adentro abandonando las ciudades costeras, pero para los países que son islas no tenian mas opción que quedarse en sus países soportando como puedan, por desgracia, esas ganas de conservar su tierra pese a todo costara la vida de cientos de miles de personas en las Filipinas y Nueva Guinea, las naciones mas afectadas por huracanes estos últimos años.

Pero ya centrándome a mi.

Ahora soy un soldado raso, y soy el vigilante de un francotirador de uno de los pocos voluntarios que logro convertirse en Navy Seals.

Su apodo es "Slime" y es de Mexico, el es moreno y de cabello negro, y es de estatura promedio, el a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando esta siempre muy animado y siempre presume de lo hermosa que es su novia.

Tuvo suerte en no perder a su familia en el Tsunami.

Pero se unio de todas formas porque el era uno de los pocos que también tenian una novia Cambiante.

Y el entro como voluntario porque también quería vivir en paz junto a su novia y el único modo que el vio era uniéndose al ejercito de voluntarios para atacar Equestria.

Y aunque haya mentido sobre su edad para entrar, eso no les importo a los reclutadores para dejarlo entrar y pese a las quejas de los Cambiantes de que aunque haya pasado la prueba el era muy joven en ese momento.

Aun asi lo aceptaron.

Y ahora recién tiene 18 años.

Y yo 25.

Ser el ayudante de un chico de 18 años es algo raro.

Pero en fin son cosas que pasan.

Y aunque el entrenamiento ya haya terminado y ya nos hayan asignado a nuestros compañeros y escuadrones correspondientes, teníamos que si o si quedarnos aca en la base pero eso si con derecho a irnos a la ciudad mas cercan a nuestra base.

Pero para muchos eso no era justo porque querían regresar a ver a sus familias.

Asi que se hizo un trato, muchos de los que tuvieran familia, podíamos ser movidos a la mítica base aérea el Área 51, cerca de Las Vegas, para que asi pudiéramos traer a un minimo de 2 miembros de nuestra familia mas cercana para que se pudieran quedar en un hotel de Las Vegas junto a nosotros, los hoteles habían sido muy amables de donar habitaciones para que nosotros nos alojemos junto con los miembros de nuestra familia que quisiéramos cerca de nosotros.

Era obvio que traería a mi hija.

Pero por desgracia no podía traer a Kloi, ella esta asignada para ayudar a las granjas del Aerea de Santa Cruz ahora.

Y no voy a elegir entre algunos de mis padres.

Será difícil pero solo traería a mi hija.

Y "Slime" traería a su novia, y como estaremos en Las Vegas el podría casarse con su novia.

Un pequeño momento de felicidad en estos momentos de crisis.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **5 de mayo del 2020.**

Los reactores de Fusion Fria están a su máxima capacidad y es solo cuestión de un año para ser llamados para iniciar el ataque.

La operación "Derrocamiento Celestial", un nombre digno para lo que íbamos a hacer.

Y solo era cuestión de tiempo para el despliegue.

Pero hablando de otra cosa, a pesar de que solo veía a mi hija sus primeros 3 años a través de video llamadas, tuve un año completo para estar cuidando personalmente de ella.

Mi preciosa hija, ya puede hablar.

Ella tiene una voz dulce y angelical, ella tiene el mismo cabello rojo que su madre, pero con una pequeña excepción, tiene una franja de color negro en su cabello que recorre el lado izquierdo de su cabello en forma vertical.

Cuando la veo me recuerda mucho a su madre, lo que me hace sentir muy deprimido a veces al verla pero trato de demostrarlo, pero luego recuerdo que como cambiante que es, ella puede sentir los sentimientos, asi que no importa que cara de piedra ponga, mi hijita sabra que estoy triste.

Y un dia en el apartamento del hotel de Las Vegas donde nos quedábamos cuando revisa una foto que era de Zeri y yo tomados de la mano sin que ella llevara su disfraz, mi hija Seras también lo vio.

Y cuando miro la foto y señalo a Zeri lo que me empezó a decir casi me hizo llorar.

-"Mama?", pregunto con su dulce voz.

Yo asentí no mas.

-"Donde esta?", pregunto inocentemente.

-"En un lugar mejor", respondí aun aguantándome las lágrimas.

-"Cuando regresara?, siguió preguntando.

-"Algún día hijita", conteste.

Ella me sonrio y se fue a jugar cerca mio a ver la TV como si nada.

Me fui lentamente al baño y ya empece a llorar un poco.

Me duele que Seras nunca haya visto a su madre y que nunca va a volver.

En serio duele.

-..-.-.-.-..-.

Pero días despues de eso.

Revise en la internet de como mi hija no sintió mi tristeza cuando me pregunto sobre su madre.

Un articulo en una pagina decía que, "A pesar de que a esa edad pueden estar empezando a sentir los sentimientos de las personas u otros cambiantes que les rodean, ellos aun no los saben interpretar, asi que no tienen motivos de sentirse triste cuando empiezan a sentir sentimientos negativos, solo se alejan porque no les gusta estar cerca de alguien triste"

Asi que por eso se fue a ver TV asi no mas, ella se alejo cuando sintió mi tristeza.

Al menos por ahora no tendre que decirle sobre el paradero de su madre, no aun.

Talvez cuando vuelva de la operación, se lo cuente.

Talvez para ese tiempo ya sepa como decirle a una niña que su madre esta muerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **12 de julio del 2021**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.**

Ya es hora.

La energía necesaria para el transporte se ha recolectado.

Nos están movilizando ya para ir a la zona de teletransporte en Inglaterra.

He dejado a Seras en una guardería especialmente hecha para los hijos de los voluntarios, la despedida fue difícil, pero haría todo lo posible por regresar, no dejaría a mi pobre hijita huérfana.

Ya en la base, todos nos empezamos a equipar para el viaje.

Slime tomo su rifle de francotirador Barret .50, con balas perforadoras de blindaje y explosivas y yo elegi un rifle de asalto M1A4 con lanzagranadas y el equipo de vigia para ser los ojos de Slime en el campo de batalla.

Teníamos granadas, gafas de visión nocturna y granadas aturdidoras.

Pero Slime al igual que los que pertenecían a los Navy Seals, llevaban un exo traje que les permitia saltar mas alto, golpear mas fuerte, ser mas agiles y soportar grandes caídas.

Como en estos momentos es difícil de fabricar esos trajes exo, solo los miembros de las fuerzas especiales podían usarlas y los que eran voluntarios con entrenamiento promedio iríamos como un soldado normal.

(Suspiro)

Como me gustaría llevar un traje exo.

Para la operación habrá:

4000 soldados con exo trajes.

50 cazas de combates.

300 helicópteros de transporte y ataque.

200 tanques recién salidos de fabrica y extremadamente reforzados.

400 vehiculos con blindaje medio para la infantería.

50 vehiculos de artillería.

Básicamente habrá mas de 1000 pilotos de aviones y tanques que vendrían como extras junto a los 10 mil soldados que irían al ataque.

Iríamos justo en el momento del mes en que el clima es mas estable, eso es mejor aun.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Chrysalis**

 **13 de julio 2016**

 **4:00 pm**

 **Zona de Teletransporte al norte de Inglaterra.**

Ya todas las unidades están listas.

Y a pesar de todas mis protestas, mi hijo Jix va ir junto a los humanos para asi teletransportarse a los humanos de regreso a casa.

Le he dado la mitad de mi energía mágica, que en estos momentos es muy poca y voy a usar mayormente la energía almacenada de los reactores, a la vez que el se esta llevando consigo 2 cristales de almacenamiento mágico totalmente cargados que logramos crear con minerales terrestres, esos minerales son muy escasos por eso solo alcanzo para hacer 2 cristales de un metro de largo y muy delgados.

Esta operación será muy peligrosa.

Los soldados están verificando sus paracaídas para cuando aparezcan sobre Canterlot.

Los ingenieros y pilotos están verificando los paracaídas de todos los vehículos.

Nadie esta llevando ningun objeto personal.

Y por desgracia sus generales han dado a cada uno una capsula de cianuro.

Por si la operación falla, los misiles nucleares no tienen efecto y los soldados son capturados, tienen la opción de suicidarse.

En serio estos humanos no me animan con estas contramedidas en caso de fracaso, todas involucran la muerte de sus propios soldados.

Pero bueno, yo no soy ninguna líder militar, asi que debo dejar estos planes y preparativos para el ataque a los humanos, porque despues de todo, son ellos los que tienen la experiencia necesaria por tantas guerras que han tenido en su historia.

En estos momentos, los soldados de las fuerzas especiales el rango mas alto que hay entre ellos son los capitanes, no habrá comandantes o coroneles en esta mision, el riesgo de perderlos dicen los humanos que es muy alto.

Todos los capitanes ya coordinaran con sus tropas sobre como moverse en Canterlot.

Será una operación algo complicada, pero no imposible al menos.

Y en estos momentos me toca dar el discurso de despedida hacia los soldados.

Ahora estoy en una tribuna improvisada, detrás mio esta una torre de alta tensión que conecta con las decenas de almacenadores de energía y frente a mi, hay miles de soldados ya listos para el combate, los helicópteros y cazas de combate están ya suspendidos encima de nosotros.

Y transmitiendo a nivel mundial por las decenas de camarógrafos que están cerca mio.

Incluso un equipo de camarógrafos ira con los soldados para grabar toda la lucha, sin armas, solo por registrar todo lo que pase.

Periodistas de guerra, son los humanos mas valientes que he podido ver.

Es hora del discurso entonces.

" _ **Valientes soldados que están en estos momentos con nosotros"**_

" _ **En estos momentos van a ser los primeros humanos en ir a otro planeta"**_

" _ **Algo bueno si es que fueramos por motivos pacificos, pero por desgracia será por otro motivo mas agresivo"**_

" _ **Pero ahora ustedes no solo serán los primeros humanos en ir a otro planeta, si no"**_

" _ **Seran los primeros seres en enfrentarse a alguien con el poder de un Dios, y los primeros en ganar"**_

" _ **Ustedes son los humanos mas valientes que hay por aceptar una mision como esta"**_

" _ **Y todos los humanos y cambiantes por igual en todo el mundo estamos agradecidos que hayan aceptado esta mision"**_

" _ **Por eso sin alargarme mucho, les deseo que su mision sea exitosa y que se haga justicia de una vez por todas"**_

" _ **Adios valientes soldados y que la creadora este con ustedes"**_

En eso empecé a recolectar la energía de los almacenes gracias a la antena detrás de mí.

Y una vez sentí como toda esa electricidad se convirtió en energía mágica, empecé a crear el hechizo de teletransporte pero a menor medida porque seria esta vez solo unos miles en vez de millones que tendría que teletransportar.

Pero esta vez, con una pequeña variación.

En vez de teletransportar toda una zona.

Teletransportaria a todos los que sostuviera con mi telequinesis.

Asi que agarre a todos los soldados con mi telequinesis y a todas sus maquinas de guerra, solo las sostuve, si intentaba moverlos a todos perdería mucha magia.

Entonces prepare el hechizo de teletransporte planetario, y pensé en la ciudad de Canterlot pero vista desde muy alto en el cielo.

El lugar exacto donde aparecerían sin lastimar a nadie.

Y luego de 1 minuto de cargar el hechizo y mantener mi agarre sobre los humanos.

Ya estaba listo.

Lance el hechizo y en un fuerte brillo todos los soldados y las maquinas de guerra humana ya no estaban.

Los periodistas estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso y los camarógrafos aun estaban grabando esto en vivo.

Pero uno se recobro para preguntarme algo.

-"Y ahora que hacemos", dijo el periodista que era de la BBC.

Todas las cámaras en seguida me apuntaron a mi.

" _ **Solo esperar y prepararnos por si no lo logran"**_

Respondi con sinceridad.

Yo solo quería esperar y seguir ayudando a arreglar el clima mundial.

Pero los humanos mas estaban enfocados en prepararse para lo peor.

Porque mis hijos en todas partes del mundo estaban hablándome por nuestro enlace mental de como yo apenas dije eso, muchos humanos estaban llendo hacia las tiendas mas cercanas para acaparar toda la comida posible que en estos momentos ya es poca la que hay disponible.

También humanos en lo que queda de los USA se están armando y literalmente fortificando sus hogares.

El mundo entero se prepara para el peor de los casos ya.

Y solo hace unos momentos empezó la operación "Derrocamiento Celestial".

No los culpo.

Porque a pesar de que quiero creer con todo mi ser que la operación será un éxito.

Una pequeña parte de mi me dice que también debo prepararme para el peor de los casos.

Pero yo tendre en estos momentos de crisis fe por esos valientes humanos.

-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Celestia.**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Cuarto privado de la princesa Celestia.**

 **6:30 am**

 **2 meses y medio desde el ataque (O sea 5 años desde el ataque en la tierra)**

 **(Aun Discord mantiene la diferencia de tiempo entre ambos mundos)**

Ya ha pasado mas 2 meses y solo unos 15 mil de mis guardias especiales están de regreso en Canterlot, aun no puedo hablar con los humanos si no tengo a todos mis guardias especiales ya en Canterlot.

Quisiera teletransportarlos a todos para que vinieran aca, pero las escamas de dragon en sus armaduras hacen que realizar cualquier hechizo en ellos sea inútil.

Escamas de dragon, total inmunidad ante cualquier proyectil y ataque mágico.

Pero al ser todos unicornios y no pegasos tienen que si o si depender de los medios de transporte como barcos.

Y lamentablemente los barcos que tienen las otras naciones son barcos a vela en vez de vapor como los nuestros asi que se tardan aun mas.

Talvez cuando todo esto termine ya reparta nuestros avances en el transporte con todas las naciones.

Pero al menos no todas son malas noticias, mis investigadores de los guardias especiales han podido replicar con éxito varias de las armas humanas.

Eh incluso sus balas.

Me alegra que no solo mis guardias hagan un gran trabajo, si no mis investigadores también.

Pero lamentablemente solo han podido replicar armas y municiones suficientes para 20 mil guardias.

Pero pensando de otra cosa.

Me alegra que mis investigadores hayan hecho un excelente trabajo con Twilight y sus amigas, han olvidado por completo lo que vieron en la Tierra y que siquiera tenian una mision.

Mis guardias especiales disfrazados de civiles hablaron con todos los ponys que sabrían sobre que las chicas fueron a una mision.

Les dijeron que la mision fue muy simple y que no hace falta recordárselo a ellas.

Todos los ponys mayormente familiares o amigos cercanos de Twilight y sus amigas aceptaron no hablar sobre esa mision.

Eso es excelente, Twilight no se veria involucrada como cualquiera de mis súbditos.

Todo esta saliendo bien a pesar de todo.

Ahora es la hora del desayuno y despues de levantar el sol me muero de hambre y se que el cocinero real ha preparado por este dia un….

Que es ese enorme pero breve despliegue de energía mágica que acabo de sentir.

Rastreo con un simple hechizo de rastreo de donde viene.

Y viene…de arriba?.

Salgo inmediatamente afuera en mi balcón sin importar que aún tenga mi piyama real puesta.

Y he vivido mucho tiempo y he visto muchas cosas pero lo que veo en estos momentos cayendo del cielo era lo mas extraño que haya visto hasta ahora.

Eran cientos y cientos de humanos cayendo y descendiendo lentamente sobre la ciudad y en los jardines del castillo gracias a unas especies de tela encima de ellos.

Decenas de extrañas cosas con cañones en su cima cayendo lentamente gracias también a esas telas que al parecer disminuyen sus caídas.

También podía ver extrañas cosas cilíndricas con aspas encima de ellos descendiendo y volando sobre la ciudad.

También habia otras cosas cilíndricas que empezaron a volar encima de la ciudad y volar en círculos a gran velocidad como si la misma ciudad fuera una criatura moribunda y esas cosas cilíndricas sean buitres.

Pero a pesar de todo yo sabia lo que estaba pasando y porque estaban estos humanos aquí.

Vienen a por mi.

Bueno, no les hare muy fácil capturarme.

Ademas ya con esto ya han firmado su sentencia de muerte, que pena humanos, si no hubieran atacado hubiéramos tratado de formar una alianza.

Pero en fin no puedo presentarme ante los humanos con mi piyama.

Merecen que los reciba con una vestimenta mas apropiada para la ocasión.

-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de Blade.**

 **En ese momento**

 **Cuartel general de los Guardias especiales. (Barracas)**

Que bien se siente tomar un descanso.

Estos 2 meses se nos ordeno quedarnos en la ciudad desde que regresamos.

Pero ha sido algo aburrido ahora que sabemos que no quedan Cambiantes en nuestro mundo y tenemos que esperar a los demás de los nuestros para poder ir a ese planeta e iniciar nuestra cacería nuevamente.

Pero al menos pudimos practicar con nuestras nuevas armas.

En serio estos humanos tenian talento al fabricar armas de fuego, ligeras, fáciles de mantener y usar, y mucho mas precisas que las nuestras.

Nuestros pegasos tiradores desecharon sus ballestas y se quedaron con esos rifles que tienen un rango de tiro mayor a 1 kilometro de distancia.

Que potencia.

Aunque ya amaneció, ahora si quiero puedo salir a la ciudad a desayunar o entrenar un rato con las armas o….

-"Capitan, capitán", era Tanks, venia corriendo hacia mi y se veía asustado y eso era raro en el.

-"Que pasa Tanks", conteste.

-"Estamos bajo ataque, los humanos de alguna manera están descendiendo sobre Canterlot", dijo el.

Espera que.

-"No estamos para bromas, es imposible, los humanos no pueden teletransportarse", dije yo algo irritado.

-"No señor no es broma, de verdad estamos bajo…", no termino de hablar como hubo una fuerte explosión viniendo desde arriba.

-"Pero que?", pregunte sorprendido.

-"Mierda le dije a Boomer que no atacara aun hasta que estuviéramos todos reunidos", dijo Tanks también algo irritado.

-"Bien, reúne a todos Tanks diles que tomen sus armas y se preparen, posiblemente tenemos a un digno enemigo que enfrentar", dije yo.

El solo asintió y se fue corriendo a avisar a los demás.

Yo me fui a la armería.

Bueno, ahora nos atraparon a nosotros sin estar listos, haber si logran hacernos algunos daños humanos.

Y espero que en serio sean dignos oponentes.

Porque nadie ataca nuestra ciudad y se saldrá con la suya.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-.

 **Hola a todos lamento la tardanza.**

 **Solo dire una cosa, mucha tarea y adicción al juego XCOM.**

 **Pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y eso es lo que importa.**

 **La única cosa que queremos leer un fin de semana.**

 **Jajaja.**

 **Pero si lo lees esto en un dia cualquiera esta bien también.**

 **Pero sin mas cosas que decir dire que empieza una gran batalla. Que pasara?**

 **Quien ganara?**

 **Cuantos morirán?**

 **Pues averiguelo en el próximo capitulo mis leales lectores.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7: Operación Derrocamiento Celestial comienza.**_

 **Punto de vista del Cap. Vasquez**

 **Sobrevolando Canterlot.**

Soy el Cap. Vasquez y soy de la fuerza aérea USA, al tener los mejores tiempos y al nunca fallar en las simulaciones me han llevado a donde estoy ahora.

Portando 2 misiles nucleares en mi avión caza F-35.

Sobrevolando una ciudad alienígena y esperando la orden de lanzar los misiles en caso de que la mision sea un fracaso.

Mis ordenes son, sobrevolar en una altitud mucho mayor a los demás cazas, y esperar que al menos 10 capitanes me confirmen de que la mision ha fracasado, luego recaerá en mi lanzar los misiles.

Sin importar que aun haya soldados nuestros luchando en esa ciudad.

Le rezo a Dios que la mision no llegue a fracasar.

No quiero tener en mi consciencia que tuve que lanzar 2 misiles nucleares en donde están nuestros propios soldados luchando y quedar solo yo con vida, sin ninguna forma de volver a casa.

La radio empezó a funcionar unos segundos despues de que aparecimos.

" _Alfa 2 acaba de detectar a la princesa Luna en la torre sureste del castillo, los soldados voluntarios van a interceptarla", decía uno de los pilotos del escuadron ALFA._

" _Aquí líder de Escuadron Alfa, a todas las unidades, todos en alerta en caso de que aparezca los cazadores, los que visten armaduras doradas no son una amenaza seria pero se recomienda que los paralizen, cambio", dijo el líder del escuadrón ALFA_

" _Aquí escuadron Omega, detectamos a varios cazadores salir de unas ruinas al sur del castillo cerca de la estación del tren donde hubo una fuerte explosión", decía uno de los pilotos de helicópteros de combate._

" _Mierda ahí aterrizo el escuadrón 34 de infantería", decía un capitán de un escuadrón de infantería._

" _Aquí escuadron 12", hablaba un hombre mientras se escuchaba el ruido de disparos de ametralladoras en el fondo, "Estamos bajo fuego enemigo intenso en la zona de la explosión, no sabemos como, pero estos malditos están usando nuestras armas, nos han inmovilizado en una panadería cercana, hay varios civiles cerca", también en el fondo se escuchaba los gritos de los civiles aterrorizados._

 _-"Aqui, Bradford, estamos cerca de su posición, vamos en un tanque listos para prestar apoyo", decía otra voz por radio._

 _Y asi en la radio no dejaban de hablar de la batalla que sucedia haya abajo, y yo sin hacer nada por ser el puto plan B._

 _Podría apagar la radio, pero asi no sabría cuando tendría que lanzar los misiles._

 _Y la espera por saber si obtendremos la victoria o no ha comenzado._

 _.-.-..-.-._

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **2 minutos despues desde que inicio el asalto.**

Como ayudante de un francotirador, tenia que proteger de cualquier atacante y a la vez ser el que le confirme las bajas o le señale los enemigos.

Pero eso seria si estuviéramos en las afueras de la ciudad, en estos momentos estamos a solo 300 metros de las murallas del castillo en la cima de un edificio de 7 pisos.

La ciudad cuando la vi apenas empezando a caer en paracaídas debo decir que me dejo boquiabierto por un segundo.

El mismo castillo era enorme con paredes de mármol blanco, la ciudad a su alrededor tenia un estilo de la Europa del siglo 19, casas de madera o ladrillo que con suerte algunos superaban los 7 pisos.

Hubiera estado maravillado con la arquitectura local, pero tener que activar el paracaídas y concentrarme en donde caer junto a "Slime", era mas importante.

La muralla alrededor del castillo era de unos 10 metros de altura, por suerte el edificio en que estábamos era lo suficientemente alto para dejarnos ver un poco la planta baja del castillo.

Podíamos ver a algunos de los nuestros caer detrás de esas murallas.

Y como los guardias de Celestia no tenian idea de que hacer.

Ponys antropomórficos con armaduras romanas, estos guardias no serian problema para nosotros.

Los tanques y nuestros vehículos empezaban a caer en las pocas áreas abiertas dentro de la ciudad con mucha dificultad, como no se pueden controlar su caída una vez son lanzadas, algunas de ellas cayeron encima de edificios y casas de civiles, obviamente muchas de esas casas de madera no puden soportar el peso de un tanque de varias toneladas.

No me sorprende que las bajas de civiles sean altas también cuando termine la lucha.

Slime ya se puso en posición y se puso a vigilar el castillo en caso de que viera a cualquier cazador o a la mismísima Celestia.

 **BOOMMM**

-"Mierda.", dije yo.

Una explosión sacudió un poco el edificio y venia a unos 700 metros de nosotros, y por lo que podía ver.

La explosión fue seguida de disparos y mas explosiones.

Al parecer nuestros soldados encontraron la base de los cazadores.

Y como nosotros estábamos tan cerca del castillo, debíamos mantener silencio radial para no delatar nuestra posición, asi que no podía confirmar si es que era esa la base de los cazadores.

Y por lo que se oye como se va aumentando la cantidad de disparos, puede que si sea la base de los cazadores porque si que están luchando con ferocidad.

Y antes de que dijera algo, nuestros helicópteros volaron sobre nosotros y empezaron a disparar sus misiles contra el epicentro de la explosión.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Cualquier cosa que estuviera en ese lugar es imposible que estuviera vivo.

Entonces despues de unos segundos sin decir nada.

 **BANG**

El sonido de un disparo, Slime le disparo a algo, mire hacia la dirección donde apuntaba y pude ver a un pony con la descripción exacta que las pocas cámaras de la base en Inglaterra captaron.

Era un cazador de Celestia.

Con su uniforme que parece un saco de piel color café.

Ese cazador ahora yacía muerto en la calle a unos 200 metros de nosotros, muy cerca del castillo.

Entonces pude ver como empezaban a salir varios de estos ponys con rifles modernos en sus manos de un callejón, unos 4 iban en dirección al castillo, y unos 5 iban en dirección de donde nuestros compañeros estaban disparando.

Slime disparo a los que se dirigían al castillo.

Por desgracia, aunque le atino al que iba de ultimo, hizo que los demás abrieran fuego sobre nuestra posición.

Slime y yo nos empezamos a retirar del techo y entramos por la única puerta que daba para el interior del edificio.

Esos desgraciados no nos dejaban de disparar mientras nos retirábamos del techo.

Asi que, como ya la sorpresa se fue a la mierda y Slime arruino nuestra buena posición y nos revelo ante el enemigo.

Ahora si podía prender la radio otravez.

Y mierda, en la radio se escuchaba como los cazadores flanquearon a los nuestros que estaban en el lugar que bombardeamos y los están acribillando.

Incluso informan que han destruido varios tanques apenas iniciaron a atacarles.

Por mientras nosotros bajamos por el edificio en las escaleras que estaban por suerte en el centro del edificio, asi no habia posibilidad de que nos dieran desde cualquier lado que no fuera arriba o abajo.

El descenso fue interrumpido cuando uno de esos desgraciados irrumpió por una de las puertas que daban a la escalera, y le dio una fuerte patada a Slime, por suerte para el, el traje exo absorbio la fuerza de la patada y antes de que ese maldito cazador pudiera hacer algún daño le dispare con mi rifle.

 **Bang bang bang**

3 disparos en su brazo.

Pero al parecer si efecto.

Porque su brazo no sangraba ni nada.

Pero que demonios?.

El cazador me miro y me dio un golpe en la cara que me tumbo al suelo, pero no me dejo inconsciente.

Me dejo algo aturdido, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar el sonido característico de una pistola en el proceso de carga para disparar.

-"Es verdad lo que decían, ustedes son un poco mejores oponentes que los cambiantes", dijo ese cazador con su voz grave, era un semental.

Entonces cuando lo mire pude ver que el cazador tenia una pistola apuntándome directo a la cara.

-"Pero ser mejores que oponentes que no luchan tampoco es algo bueno", dijo el en un tono de burla con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

No dije nada.

 **Bang bang bang bang bang**

Slime le habia disparado 5 tiros con su pistola directo en la cabeza, la única parte que el desgraciado tenia al descubierto.

El cazador cayo muerto.

-"Black, porque tardas tanto con esos humanos", escuchamos una voz que venia detrás de lo que quedaba de la puerta que el cazador derribo para emboscarnos.

Pero no habia tiempo de agradecerle a Slime por salvarme.

Aun hay muchos enemigos por ahí.

Apague la radio otra vez.

Me quejo de que Slime hizo que nos descubrieran cuando tenia la radio prendida y se escuchaba bien alta la radio porque en la escalera habia un fuerte eco.

Obviamente nos escuchó el cazador.

Y ahora estábamos luchando con mas enemigos en el piso, eh 2?.

Estábamos a un solo piso de llegar a la planta baja?.

Como estos cazadores están este piso sin usar las escaleras?.

Bueno eso no importa.

Lo que importa es esto?.

Recuerda lo que nos dijeron.

Si los superamos en numero intentar capturar a los cazadores, si nos superan a nosotros en numero matarlos a primera vista.

Yo y Slime echamos un vistazo por lo que quedaba de la puerta y pudimos ver a 7 cazadores en este piso que parece ser un taller de costura con un monton de maquinas de cocer en este piso, y habia unos cuantos ponys civiles asustados ocultándose debajo de sus maquinas de cocer.

Si, a matar se ha dicho, peor con cuidado con los civiles.

Slime y yo miramos una vez mas a los enemigos y sus ubicaciones.

Y a la cuenta de 3, abriríamos fuego, bueno, yo abriría fuego, Slime saco una granada aturdidora y sin decir nada ya sabia lo que iba a ser.

Por seguridad esa cuenta hacia atrás lo hice yo con señas.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

El lanzo la granada.

Y yo le dispare en la cabeza a un cazador a solo 2 metros de mi, enseguida cayo muerto como las balas atravesaron su cráneo y la sangre salpico la pared cercana a el.

Y antes de que los cazadores dijeran algo, la granada aturdidora exploto.

Y pudimos escuchar sus quejas.

Entramos Slime y yo en la habitacion, y el con su pistola y yo con mi rifle empezábamos a disparar a los soldados dentro del lugar.

Yo le dispare a 2 en la cabeza, mientras que Slime elimino a 3.

La que quedaba era una unicornio, aun estaba algo aturdida, pero antes de que hiciera algo, corrimos hacia ella y la embestimos y tumbamos en el suelo, su arma quedándose lejos de ella y Slime aprovecho y le puso un bloqueador de magia en su cuerno.

Solo a unos 5 mil soldados les dieron bloqueadores de magia normales, para capturar a los cazadores, pero solo a 10 les dieron los bloqueadores especiales para Celestia.

Slime no es uno de esos 10, el equipo especial que fue hablar con Luna tiene 9 bloqueadores, el vicepresidente Jinx tiene el que queda en caso de que los soldados con los 9 bloqueadores sean asesinados.

Ella estaba luchando con fuerza.

Era muy fuerte.

Creo que si Slime no hubiera tenido su traje exo, no creo que la hubiéramos sometido a la yegua.

Era una yegua unicornio con pelo verde y pelaje negro.

-"Suéltenme sucios humanos", tenía una voz algo aguda y lo decía con ira esas palabras.

-"Sujétala Slime mientras busco con que atarla", le dije, Slime asintió.

Por suerte encontré una manguera para incendios en la pared.

Que curioso, edificios viejos pero con métodos anti incendios modernos.

Al menos no son tan retrasados tecnológicamente.

Las ponys civiles se nos quedaban viendo con pánico en sus ojos.

Incapaces de moverse o hacer algo.

Pero mientras no nos hagan nada supongo que no son un peligro para nosotros.

Saque la manguera de su lugar y empecé a amarrar las extremidades de la unicornio si que luchaba, y fue un total tormento sujetarla y amarrarla.

Pero despues de 10 minutos de forcejeo y mirar para ver que no viniera mas cazadores sus brazos y piernas estaban amarrados con fuerza, sus brazos amarrados en su espalda y sus piernas amarradas como para que no pudiera siquiera caminar.

Entonces me di cuenta, como mierda la vamos a llevar y luchar al mismo tiempo.

-"Y como la vamos a llevar genio", dijo Slime con sarcasmo en la ultima palabra dándose cuenta de lo que hice.

-"Bueno yo la voy a cargar, y si nos atacan, la usamos como escudo antibalas", dije yo.

-"Para tal caso nos ponemos mejor las armaduras de estos cazadores, si esas armaduras soportaron los impactos de bala de un rifle a quemarropa, es mejor que uno de los nuestros sin duda", dije el, yo asentí.

-"Ni crean que me van a usar como su armadura malditos humanos", decía toda rabiosa la unicornio.

-"Pero yo la tendría que usar no mas, tu tienes tu traje exo, y no te lo puedes sacar asi no mas para ponerte estas armaduras", dije yo.

-"Sabes que, porque no…..", decía Slime, como empezamos a escuchar los sonidos de varias explosiones a lo lejos que hizo en seguida los ponys dentro del lugar huir por la puerta por donde entramos.

-"Joder no tenemos tiempo para esto, si ya no descubrieron, pasemos al plan B", dije yo.

-"Moverse y buscar otro puesto de tiro", dijo Slime.

-"Exacto", conteste.

-"Vamos un edificio a 2 calles de aca era igual de alto que este", dijo Slime.

Entonces Slime le quito el saco color cafe a la unicornio sin dañar o aflojar la manguera y vimos que ella tenia una especia de armadura completa color azul claro que la cubria por completo todo el cuerpo, ademas de una correa que estaba en su cintura donde al parecer estaban guardadas sus municiones.

-"Y porque le quitas el saco Slime?", pregunte.

-"Necesitaba ver si escondia algo", dijo Slime, entonces la empezó a cargar el.

-"Yo la cargare, sin problemas", dijo como cargo a la cazadora desde sus ataduras.

Yo asentí, pero antes de irnos, yo por si acaso yo agarre el arma de uno de los cazadores, solo por si acaso se nos agota nuestras municiones.

Las armas de los cazadores eran idénticas a los rifles M16, pero solo en apariencia.

Porque esta era mas pesada pero extrañamente mas comoda de sujetar.

Que raro.

-"Vienes o no", pregunto Slime como el ya estaba dirigiéndose a la salida.

-"Si, si ya voy", conteste.

En el camino al edificio pudimos ver a varios de los nuestros venir por las calles dirigiéndose directo al castillo en las hummer militares y en los tanques.

Y muchos nos miraban raro cuando llevamos a una pony con nosotros.

La maldita no dejaba de gritarnos, molestarnos y queriendo escapar.

Pero la ignorábamos, a la vez que buscábamos donde habia cinta para taparle el hocico.

Y aunque los disparos eran menos frecuentes, las explosiones causadas por los bombardeos causados por nuestros cazas y helicópteros de combate resonaban por toda la ciudad.

Parece que prefieren bombardear a los cazadores antes que enfrentarlos directamente.

Y mientras avanzábamos por la calle, para ir al edificio, pude ver recién mi reloj, y vi que apenas habia pasado 15 minutos desde que llegamos.

Mierda que poco tiempo ha pasado, pero aun asi me sorprende que no estemos muertos aun, puede que ya hayamos ganado y no nos diéramos cuenta y solo estamos combatiendo a la resistencia.

Si, quiero creer eso.

.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-..-.

 **Punto de vista del Teniente Brinx.**

 **Miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales USA.**

 **Escuadrón 31**

 **20 minutos desde la invasion**

Habíamos aterrizado con éxito en el castillo, nuestro escuadrón conformado por 10 hombres.

Los guardias que habia nos intentaban atacar con sus lanzas o arcos, pero obviamente no funcionaron sobre nosotros.

Muchos disparamos y les dimos a sus brazos y/o a sus alas, si eran guardias pegasos para dejarlos fuera del combate sin matarlos.

Porque despues de todo, estos no eran nuestros verdaderos enemigos.

Durante meses antes de la invasion, los cambiantes nos dieron un mapa del castillo.

Y practicamos durante meses para aprendernos a donde ir, y donde estaba la habitación de la princesa Luna y evitar a la princesa Celestia.

2nd torre al norte del castillo.

Nos tomo un rato llegar por los constantes ataques efectuados por los guardias reales.

Y aunque los unicornios levantan escudos para protegerse de nuestras malas, no les dura lo suficiente porque talvez puedan soportar unos 3 o 10 balazos.

Pero no varias balas disparadas a la vez por todo el escuadron.

La torre era alta, y nos tomo un tiempo subir.

Y cuando llegamos a la cima, pudimos ver la magnitud de la batalla en la ciudad.

Los helicópteros no dejaban de disparar contra varias posiciones dentro de la ciudad.

Pero al menos el castillo esta libre de esos cazadores, era obvio teniendo en cuenta quien estaba habitando el castillo.

Bien, llego la hora, bajamos las armas, y yo junto con el capitán abrimos las puertas.

Y cuando entramos pudimos ver…..

Que estaba vacio.

Maldita sea.

Sabíamos que habia la posibilidad de que no se quedara en la habitacion en pleno ataque.

Pero al menos queríamos interceptarla antes de que siquiera saliera.

Seguro ya esta con Celestia en estos momentos.

Y desde ese momento, solo se me venia a la mente estas palabras.

 **Es nuestro fin…**

.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-…-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-….—

 **Punto de vista de la Princesa Celestia.**

 **En ese momento.**

 **Boveda Secreta**

Desde hace mucho tiempo no usaba mi armadura de combate.

Voy a demostrarle a estos humanos protectores de Cambiantes que atacarnos fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho, y lo pagaran con su vida.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **25 minutos desde la invasión.**

Prendí la radio pero esta vez lo mantuve con bajo volumen, en esos momentos quería saber que pasaba.

Y por lo que me entere.

Ya unos 5 mil de nuestros soldados han ingresado en el castillo mientras que el resto esta aun luchando en la ciudad, pero por desgracia, ese restante es mucho menos de 4 mil soldados, mas de mil han muerto en solo 20 minutos?.

En serio si que estos cazadores hacen mucho daño.

-"Aquí Halcón 3, ya hay varios de nuestros hombres junto con varios tanques en el jardín afuera del castillo, estamos esperando confirmación del escuadron 31 que nos digan que han convencido a Luna, para poder enfrentarnos juntos contra Celestia cambio", dijo el, que por ese nombre que tiene, debe ser el piloto de algún helicóptero o tanque.

-"Espera Halcon 3, vemos movimiento desde el interior del castillo…", decía otra persona, "…..no puede ser…acaso es…"

Y la comunicación se silencio como vimos a Celestia salir del castillo y sobrevolar unos 10 metros sobre nuestros soldados en una armadura dorada que le cubria todo el cuerpo, tenia un casco dorado que le cubría la casi toda la cabeza, con excepción del cuerno y su mandíbula.

Lo veía todo gracias al equipo de vigia que traía conmigo.

Y una burbuja de color rosa que la rodeaba.

Se veía extrañamente amenazante.

" _Humanos, han sellado su destino al atacarme a mi y a mis pobres ponys", decía con una voz muy amenazante._

Se escuchaba todo desde la radio.

" _Es por eso que en estos momentos no quedaran nada de ustedes cuando termine con ustedes y sus familias"_

" _Y….."_

No dejaron que continuaran como literalmente todos abrían fuego.

Incluso los cazas bajaban en picada para dispararle a Celestia.

Pero no importaba que todos nosotros le disparáramos.

Su escudo no se esfumo y no le hicimos nada.

Entonces en el momento en que nuestros hombres se detuvieron para recargar.

Se escucho a Celestia, que lo que seria para muchos, la ultima vez.

" _ **Ahora es mi turno"**_

Ella se elevo a unos 500 metros sobre nuestros soldados.

Y antes de que los helicópteros o nuestros cazas le dispararan.

Ella cargo un potente hechizo, creando un potente rayo laser que derribo a todas las naves que teníamos en el cielo.

Ninguna se salvo.

Los aniquilo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Ella descendió de nuevo con el escudo magico reactivado.

Los restos de los aviones y helicópteros caian en llamas del cielo.

Yo no mire a Celestia cuando decendia, yo mire al cielo en búsqueda de algún sobreviviente.

Por suerte, veía algunos paracaídas desplegados en el aire, pero eran muy pocos, creo que al parecer solo 10 se salvaron, de los cientos de pilotos de las cientos de aeronaves que habia, tantos muertos en solo segundos.

No me sorprende de la alicornio que aniquilo cientos de kilómetros cuadrados de nuestro planeta.

Otra vez baje la mirada y observe a Celestia otra vez, nadie disparaba esta vez.

Todos bajaron sus armas.

Era el fin.

Nuestro fin.

"Eso es todo?", pregunto Celestia.

Obviamente nadie le respondió.

" _Bueno, me alegro que hayan aceptado su error, lastima para ustedes que lo aprendieron muy tarde", dijo ella fingiendo tristeza._

 _Entonces vimos a decenas y decenas de cazadores salir del castillo._

 _Todos apuntando a nuestros soldados._

" _Ya saben que hacer", dijo ella esta vez dirigiéndose hacia sus cazadores mientras regresaba al interior del castillo._

Y entonces empezó otra batalla.

Muchos al ver que Celestia no iba a luchar, otra vez levantaron las armas y empezaron a luchar, lastima que los que estaban al frente de todos no reaccionaron y fueron asesinados brutalmente por los cazadores.

Los tanques y vehículos blindados eran los que realmente mataban a los cazadores.

Nuestros soldados no tenian ninguna cobertura decente para disparar bien.

Muchos soldados empezaron a morir.

Slime no dejaba de disparar proporcionando un poco de ayuda.

Yo, por mientras me quede vigilando las calles abajo nuestro en caso de que aparecieran cazadores y vigilando a la vez a nuestra prisionera.

También podía ver que por cada cazador que mataban 3 mas aparecían del interior del castillo.

Nuestros hombres poco a poco fueron diezmados.

Uno a uno nuestros soldados morían.

Uno a uno nuestros tanques y vehículos eran destruidos.

Pero un fuerte brillo sucedió detrás de los cazadores.

Un brillo que hizo detener la balacera que sucedía en los jardines del castillo.

Pero no solo un brillo, un débil grito también.

Salido de la mismísima Celestia que salía volando fuera del castillo con su cuerno roto y ella inconsciente o tal vez muerta cayendo al suelo.

Los soldados no podían creerlo, al igual que los cazadores.

Habían vencido a Celestia.

Y el o la que la vencio empezó a salir del castillo.

Era…..era alguien que hizo que los cazadores salir corriendo por los lados.

Pero eran detenidos por nuestros tanques que disparaban tiros de advertencia para detenerlos.

Nuestros soldados sobrevivientes les apuntaron.

Y por la radio se escucho.

-" _Tiren las armas y las manos arriba ahora", gritaron algunos de los soldados que estaban allí y se acercaban para esposarlos y ponerles bloqueadores de magia a los que eran unicornios, que eran la mayoría debo decir._

 _Y todos se movían tranquilamente a arrestar a los cazadores por un simple motivo, la princesa Luna en un vestido azul salía a pie del castillo._

Solo miro a nuestras tropas en el lugar y con lagrimas en los ojos, (Debo decir que buenos equipos de vigia son estos que puedo ver con detalle a Luna desde tan lejos)

" _ **Aquí tienen…llévensela… y terminen con todo esto….y váyanse…..antes de que me arrepienta…."**_ , ella hablo y se la escuchaba triste mientras regresaba de nuevo al interior del castillo.

Es obvio, le destrozo aparentemente el cuerno a Celestia, a su propia hermana.

No se como se debe sentir en estos momentos.

Pero nuestros soldados restantes si, agradecidos de que Celestia fue vencida y que habíamos capturado a una gran cantidad de cazadores.

Se escuchó por la radio como se empezó a esparcir la derrota de Celestia.

Y al parecer no eramos los únicos que se enteraron.

Porque también los soldados que aun estaban en la ciudad daban aviso de que los cazadores se estaban retirando y regresando por donde vinieron.

-"Aquí a todas las unidades, reagrúpense inmediata en el castillo, traigan a sus prisioneros si es que han capturado a un cazador con vida"

Se empezó a escuchar por la radio ya.

Ganamos.

De verdad ganamos.

Aun costo horrible, pero ganamos.

Es lo único que se me venia a la mente.

Mientras bajamos y nos dirigíamos Slime, nuestra prisionera y yo al castillo.

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **La batalla termino muy pronto eso creen?**

 **Pero descuiden, la versión de la batalla contada por los Equestres se vera en el siguiente capitulo, y explicara como y porque Luna hizo lo que hizo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y talvez si les gusta mucho, pero mucho lo compartan también en donde sea que la pagina permita compartir como en Facebook en paginas bronys.**

 **Mírenme hablando como youtuber.**

 **Ya falta que diga algo como "síganme en mis redes sociales", o "Mi canal en la descripción"**

 **Pues ya sin crear ya mas relleno innecesario me despido, hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 8: Punto de vista de los Equestres de la invasión a Canterlot.**_

 **Punto de vista de la Princesa Luna.**

 **1 minuto despues de la invasión humana.**

 **Su habitación.**

(Bostezo)

Ha sido una noche muy tranquila.

Pero es hora de dormir un poco.

Y mientras pienso en eso me dirigo a mi cama ya con mi piyama puesta.

 **BOOOMM**

-"Pero que fue eso?", pregunte en voz alta aun sin importar que fuera la única en mi habitación.

-"Eso son los guardias de Celestia repeliendo a los humanos que quieren apresarla por lo que hizo en su planeta", dijo alguien detrás mio.

Salto de la sorpresa porque no esperaba que nadie estaría en mi habitación.

Entonces veo de quien era esa voz, era Discord.

-"Que haces en mi habitación Discord", dije yo con ira por interrumpir en mi habitación.

-"Para pedirte un favor", dijo Discord con tranquilidad sin importarle que le grite en primer lugar.

-"Cualquier tipo de favor que quieras será para después, primero tengo que ver que es lo que pasa afuera", dije yo mientras me dirigía a mi balcón.

Y cuando salí afuera pude ver una gran cantidad de cosas de metal volando sobre Canterlot y el sonido de explosiones y otros extraños sonidos.

-"Si que los humanos saben hacer una entrada no creen", dijo el mientras se teletransporto a mi lado.

-"Humanos?", pregunte yo, "Y porque están atacándonos?", pregunte a Discord.

-"Ellos no nos están atacando, vienen a por Celestia, los guardias especiales de Celestia son los que les están dando batalla, es por eso que se escucha y ve tantas explosiones", dijo el como a lo lejos pude ver como varias de esas cosas voladoras liberaban unos tubos que inmediatamente se dirigían hacia unos edificios que al impacto explotaban.

-"A mi me parece que están atacándonos sin razón, debo prepararme para ayudar a Celestia en repeler a estos "humanos"", dije yo, "O varios inocentes morirán"

-"Sabes que, tengo el presentimiento que no me estas creyendo", dijo Discord con sarcasmo.

Yo no respondi.

-"Asi que te mostrare que los humanos se están defendiendo", y apenas termino el de decir eso, el me agarro mi brazo izquierdo y con un chasquido de sus garras inmediatamente estábamos sobre los edificios que esas cosas voladoras destruyeron.

-"Pero que haces, suéltame", le dije con ira mientras intentaba hacer magia para alejarme de el, pero sin resultado alguno.

-"Discord, que le hiciste a mi magia?", pregunte con ira.

-"La neutralice por un momento, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, ahora mira abajo", dijo el mientras me señalaba con si otra garra el suelo.

Y pude ver a esos "humanos" ya mas de cerca.

Estos seres no tenian cola, sus caras son mas planas y caminan en 2 patas.

Y llevan extrañas cosas en sus manos y todos usan el mismo uniforme y algunos están montando extraños aparatos de metal, algunos tenian al parecer largos cañones saliendo de esas cosas y muchos de los humanos que andan a pie están registrando los escombros de los edificios que destruyeron.

-"Esto solo me hace creer mas que son soldados y vienen a invadirnos, ademas, porque no nos ven?", dije yo.

-"Use un hechizo de invisibilidad como de intangibilidad, no nos ven, y no nos harán daño", dijo con orgullo.

(Intangibilidad, es la habilidad de atravesar cualquier objeto sin sufrir daños)

-"Ademas, mira de nuevo", dijo el mientras señalaba desde el lado de donde venían los humanos.

Y pude ver que unos ponys que eran cubiertos por sacos color café salían de las calles circundantes y en seguida sacaban las mismas cosas que estos "humanos" tenian en sus humanos.

Esas cosas hacían un fuerte ruido y a cualquier cosa que le apuntaran aparecían huecos en ellas.

Eso incluia a los "humanos" que no se dieron cuenta de eso hasta que fue muy tarde y varios humanos cayeron muertos por esa cosa que ahora se que es una especie de arma,

-"Enemigo a las 6 en punto, a cubierto", escuche decir a uno de los humanos por debajo de nosotros.

Por desgracia para este humano que dijo eso, no tuvo tiempo de moverse como cayo muerto por las armas de esos ponys.

-"Y quienes son ellos, no sabia que tuviéramos esas armas en la guardia real", pregunte esta vez sorprendida.

-"Esos son guardias especiales que trabajan directamente con Celestia y ellos son cazadores de Cambiantes y tienen todos los juguetes nuevos que sus investigadores puedan crear", dijo Discord con neutralidad, sin emoción algo raro en el.

-"Y cuantos hay de ellos?", pregunte, es lo único que quería saber, aun no quería saber porque mi hermana me oculto la existencia de esta guardia, quiero creer que es por una buena razón.

-"Hay mas de 100 mil guardias especiales repartidos en todo el mundo y hay unos 15 mil de ellos en estos momentos en Canterlot en su base secreta", dijo el sin emociones.

-"Base….secreta?", pregunte, sin poder creer que esta guardia especial de mi hermana sea tan grande y que tuvieran a la vez una base secreta.

-"Te lo mostrare", dijo el como descendimos y atravesamos el suelo.

Y lo que vi, bueno me sorprendió aún más.

Estábamos en una especie de armería, podía ver a decenas de ponys agarrando esas armas, y lo que parece ser las cosas que usan las armas, eran pequeñas cosas de metal puntiagudas y de color dorado.

-"Prepárense bien todos, estos humanos están demostrando ser realmente unos oponentes dignos", decía un pony algo viejo pero que se veía intimidante con su armadura azul oscuro y ya sosteniendo una de esas armas en sus manos.

-"Rapido todos apúrense, nuestros compañeros que están en la superficie dicen que su fuerza principal se dirige al castillo y ahí es donde iremos", dijo ese mismo pony viejo, al parecer era el líder.

-"Shooter, Ranger quiero que ustedes salgan de Canterlot y se pongan en la única salida de la ciudad, cuando ataquemos quiero que frenen a los humanos si intentan huir esta bien", le dijo ese pony viejo a 2 pegasos con armas mucho mas largas que la de los demás.

Esos pegasos asintieron y salieron rápido de la armería.

Algunos también ya se estaban yendo como otros ponys seguían viniendo a recoger armas y municiones.

La armería en si era grande, prácticamente aun con las decenas de cajas y estanterías donde estaban las armas cabian alrededor de 100 ponys aquí.

-"Capitán Blade, capitán Blade", era un unicornio que se dirigía hacia el pony anciano.

-"Que pasa Tanks", dijo el pony anciano, me confirmo que era un capitán al menos ese otro unicornio.

-"Boomer de milagro sobrevivió a todo ese bombardeo, pero muchos de los nuestros perdieron la vida tratando de rescatarlo desde los escombros", dijo el unicornio conocido como Tanks.

-"Sabia que ese pony no podía morir tan fácilmente, ahora Tanks prepara toda la artillería que tengas, los humanos trajeron nuevos juguetes que están acabando con los nuestros", dijo el capitán Blade.

-"Si, y al parecer en vez de que sus soldados nos enfrenten directamente, de alguna manera consiguen que sus máquinas nos bombardeen con una precisión mortal", dijo un pony con su armadura de color azul claro algo ennegrecida y con una herida en la cabeza que estaba entrando en la armería.

-"Gracias por la información guardia, ahora ve a la enfermería, luchaste bien por hoy, ve a que te curen en la enfermeria", dijo el capitán como otros de los guardias tomaron de los hombros a ese guardia herido para llevarlo fuera de la armería.

Entonces ese capitán se empezó a retirar de la armería pero se detuvo al solo dar unos 3 pasos hacia la puerta.

-"Ah, se me olvidaba, cuando destruyamos su fuerza principal solo quedaran rezagados que trataran de ocultarse en la ciudad o huir, quiero que mil de nuestros soldados se queden en la superficie y luchen con los pocos humanos que aun están en la ciudad y esperen por los humanos que seguro trataran de escapar, el resto síganme tenemos una fuerza principal que destruir", dijo como el capitán salio por la entrada de la armería junto a varios guardias que ya estaban listos.

Entonces Discord nos elevo de nuevo a la superficie y nos teletransporto al trono real.

Donde no habia nadie en el.

-"Ves, Celestia tiene un ejercito secreto bajo su mando y los humanos pueden parecer que vinieron como si fueran a atacarnos, pero vienen para arrestar a Celestia por lo que hizo", dijo Discord ahora seria, lo que era aun mas extraño en el.

-"Y que hizo mi hermana que justifique que estos "humanos" estén aca", dije yo.

-"Hicieron esto", dijo el sin emociones como el de la nada saco algo rectangular y muy grande y un sofá donde con un chasquido de sus dedos apareci sentada en el sofá mientras que al frente nuestro se posaba esa cosa rectangular.

Discord hizo aparecer otra cosa rectangular con varios botones en ellas y lo apunto a la cosa rectangular.

Y lo vi.

En el rectángulo mostraba un video de una ciudad tan grande como Manehattan en pleno dia, con ruidos de fondo.

Al parecer todos los ruidos que venían de fuera de la sala ya no se escuchaban mas, solo el sonido del video.

Con enormes edificios hasta donde alcanzara la vista.

Y antes de que dijera algo.

La imagen se movia y apuntaba arriba de la ciudad y mostraba como el cielo empezó a desaparecer y ser reemplazado de repente con la oscuridad del espacio.

Podía escuchar voces que venían del video.

Voces que decían los sorprendidos que estaban de como se hizo de noche de repente.

Entonces de repente empezó haber una luz que se hacia cada vez mas grande en el cielo ahora nocturno.

Y luego un grito como toda la pantalla brillaba y luego otra vez era negra la pantalla.

Luego aparecieron esos mismos humanos mostrando lo ocurrido, mostrando un páramo desolado y sin vida hasta donde alcanzara la vista, y hablaban sobre que todos los que estaban por debajo del cielo que de repente se volvió negro en pleno dia murieron, cientos de millones de humanos murieron, al igual que miles de hectáreas de vida silvestre fueron exterminadas.

Duro todo el video que me mostro unos 15 minutos creo.

Discord hizo desaparecer esa cosa rectangular al chasquear sus garras.

-"Celestia los ataco, les lanzo su hechizo mas poderoso y extermino sin piedad a millones de inocentes por el solo hecho que los cambiantes se ocultaban en esa región de su planeta", dijo el.

Espera Cambiantes están involucrados en todo esto?. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-"Ya entiendo, los cambiantes atacaron a los humanos, verdad?, y los cambiantes le mintieron a los humanos que fue Celestia el que les hizo verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"Acaso no ves que Celestia extermino a millones de humanos inocentes por solo asesinar a los cambiantes que habitaban junto a los humanos", dijo Discord enfadado, también algo muy nuevo en el.

-"Es imposible que mi hermana haya echo tal cosa, ella respeta todas las formas de vida, menos los cambiantes eso si, pero dudo que ella haya exterminado a millones de formas de vida como dices", dije yo.

-"Sabes que", dijo algo enfadado pero antes que dijera algo.

Ambos sentimos un enorme poder que emanaba de afuera.

Y entonces Discord me tomo del brazo de nuevo y aparecimos en las afueras del castillo en los enormes jardines reales.

Y ahí vi el ejercito humano y sus aparatos de metal cerca de las murallas del castillo y a mi hermana flotando en el cielo encima del castillo en su vieja armadura de batalla.

Vi como mi hermana cargaba una enorme cantidad de magia y la libero en forma de un rayo de energía que destruyo a todas las maquinas voladoras en cuestión de unos pocos segundos.

Y luego bajo de nuevo al suelo, los humanos bajaron sus armas.

Bueno, al menos los humanos parecen que se van a rendir.

Eso es bueno, la batalla termino, ganamos.

-"Eso es todo", decía Celestia.

Nadie respondio obviamente.

Y cuando apenas dijo eso decenas y decenas de esos ponys de la guardia especial empezaron a salir del castillo.

-"Bueno, me alegro que hayan aceptado su error, lastima para ustedes que lo aprendieron muy tarde", dijo ella fingiendo tristeza.

Pero a que te refieres hermana?

Todos los guardias especiales apuntaron con sus armas a los humanos.

-"Ya saben que hacer", dijo ella esta vez dirigiéndose hacia sus cazadores mientras regresaba al interior del castillo.

Y los guardias especiales abrieron fuego encontra de los humanos que se estaban rindiendo.

Obviamente los humanos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados esperando su fin, y lucharon de vuelta.

No podía creerlo, mi propia hermana que es capaz de perdonar a la mayoría de los villanos y siempre busca que todos los que cometen viles actos sean reformados.

Acaba de ordenar la ejecución de estos humanos que se estaban rindiendo.

Acaso es verdad lo que dice Discord de ti hermana, tu en serio los atacaste y mataste a inocentes.

" _Te voy a llevar con ella para que te diga todo, ya tu lo que decidas hacer a continuación con esa información", dijo Discord directo a mi oído._

Y entonces aparecí delante de Celestia en uno de los pasillos del castillo cerca de donde una ruidosa batalla sonaba detrás de Celestia.

Explosiones y el sonido de esas armas de los soldados no dejaban de sonar pero no tan alto para asi poder hablar con mi hermana.

-"Luna, me alegro que aparecieras", dijo ella con su voz dulce y melodiosa, lo dijo como si nada.

-"Eh visto que nos están atacando, sabes porque?", le pregunte fingiendo no saber nada.

-"No, al parecer estos seres nos están atacando sin razón, pero no te preocupes, ya nuestros leales guardias se están encargando de ellos", dijo ella aun como si nada con una sonrisa al final.

Como puede ocultar el hecho que acaba de ordenar la ejecución de soldados que se rendían.

-"Pues yo si se quiénes son", dije yo tratando de mantener mis emociones y mi voz lo mas neutras posibles.

Y apenas dije eso la cara animada que siempre tiene Celestia cambio a una mas pensativa.

-"En serio?", dijo ella ahora con un tono de voz mas serio, "Dime que sabes?"

-"Se que se llaman seres humanos y están aquí porque quieren hacer justicia por que tu los atacaste sin provocación alguna, ademas ya vi la guarida de tu guardia especial, la que tiene todo ese equipo nuevo y que es incluso mas numeroso que la guardia real", dije yo casi gritando, no podía aguantarlo mas, "Dime que tu acabaste con la vida de millones de inocentes por tratar de matar a unos cuantos Cambiantes", dije yo con tristeza esperando que sea mentira, o que al menos si fuera verdad tratara de mentirme.

Ella miro al suelo por un segundo y suspiro.

La batalla atrás de ella se estaba volviendo cada vez mas intensa, todo el castillo temblaba por la fuerza de las explosiones.

-"No puedo mentirte Luna, si los ataque para acabar con los Cambiantes", dijo ella con una voz ya neutra.

No podía creerlo, lo confeso casi sin ningun esfuerzo.

-"Pero porque mataste a tantos inocentes Celestia, acaso no podíamos hayar la manera de acabar con los cambiantes sin exterminar a tantos inocentes, ademas no creo que ni siquiera los cambiantes hayan merecido una muerte tan horrible que les causaste al incinerarlos con vida, se que el ataque a Canterlot en la boda de Cadance te enfado, pero ese ataque no es un pretexto que puedas usar para exterminarlos"; dije yo.

-"Pobre e inocente Luna, yo no odio a los Cambiantes necesariamente por su invasión a Canterlot hace mas de un año, mas bien desde que me entere cuando era una potrilla de lo que hicieron a nuestra raza hace tanto tiempo se ganaron mi odio eterno, y lo de los inocentes fue por desgracia un enorme daño colateral", dijo ella.

-"Que le hicieron a nuestra raza?", pregunte yo.

-"Ellos…..", no dijo nada como un grupo de humanos aparecieron detrás mio, me entere porque Celestia enseguida formo un escudo alrededor nuestro y pude ver hacia donde miraba.

Los humanos aparecieron y se pusieron muy cerca de nuestro escudo.

-"Princesa Luna, tiene que ayudarnos", uno de los humanos me señalaba a mi, de alguna forma saben quien soy.

-"Por favor ayúdenos a terminar esta masacre y déjenos arrestar a Celestia por sus crímenes contra..…..", iba a seguir pero en seguida un aura dorada apareció en el cuello de ese humano.

Era el aura mágica de Celestia.

Lo estaba ahogando.

-"Como osas pedir tal cosa a mi hermana humano", dijo esa ultima palabra con un poco de odio al final.

-"No se si usted es muy tonto o muy valiente en pedírselo teniéndome aquí presente", dijo como aun mantenía sujetándolo del cuello al humano.

Podía ver como el humano luchaba por respirar.

Los otros humanos que lo seguían nos miraban, no sabían que hacer, sabían que si disparaban sus armas, atraerían a los guardias de Celestia.

-"Por favor Celestia no hagas esto, ellos no merecen morir", dije yo suplicándole.

-"Lo siento Luna, pero cualquiera que proteja a los cambiantes merece morir, y aun mas si osan atacarme en mi propio hogar, y eso que pensaba proponer una alianza entre nosotros y los humanos, pero ya firmaron su sentencia de muerte al atacarnos", dijo ella con un odio en su voz mientras sostenia a los demás humanos por el cuello y los empezaba a estrangular.

Vi a los humanos lentamente dejando de luchar y como cerraban algunos los ojos ya.

Ella estaba matando a sangre fría, yo, yo…

" _ **Te voy a llevar con ella para que te diga todo, ya tu lo que decidas hacer a continuación con esa informacion"**_

Era lo que dijo Discord resonaba en mi cabeza.

La mire a Celestia y luego a los soldados ahogándose.

Ella solo los miraba mientras los ahogaba lentamente.

Lo siento.

-"Lo siento hermana, es por tu bien", dije con lagrimas en mis ojos como con un hechizo cree una daga mágica y le corte su cuerno.

El aura dorada que cubría los cuellos de los humanos se desvaneció, pero algunos cayeron al suelo al parecer, ya muertos, pero otros se esforzaban por respirar.

Celestia cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba de dolor.

Nuestros cuernos están repleto de nervios es obvio que le iba a doler.

Yo la envolví con mi magia y la lance con fuerza hacia la zona de batalla, sabia que iba a estar bien, los alicornios somos también resistentes físicamente, tenemos que serlo para soportar tanta magia en nuestro interior.

Ella dejo escapar un grito en el aire.

Un grito que hizo silenciar inmediatamente el campo de batalla.

Yo decidí caminar hacia el campo de batalla, con mi cuerno encendido con un hechizo de ataque por si sus guardias especiales me quisieran atacar por atacar a mi propia hermana.

Muchos de esos guardias voltearon a verme y cuando me vieron todos empezaron a escapar.

Pero los humanos no les dejaron como dispararon tiros de advertencia.

Los humanos que sobrevivieron a la batalla eran pocos.

Pero esos pocos empezaron a abordar a los guardias, tumbarlos al suelo y colocarles al parecer, bloqueadores de magia.

Y cuando llegue mas afuera del castillo, prácticamente entre los guardias de Celestia que estaban con las manos arriba esperando ser arrestados.

Y en medio de cientos y cientos de sus guardias muertos.

Yo hable.

" _ **Aquí tienen…llévensela… y terminen con todo esto….y váyanse…..antes de que me arrepienta…."**_ , ella hablo y se la escuchaba triste mientras regresaba de nuevo al interior del castillo.

Es lo mas difícil que hice alguna vez, pero al parecer era lo correcto.

Me retire una vez dije esas palabras.

Y cuando volvi al mismo pasillo donde enfrente a mi hermana.

Ahí estaba 3 de los 10 humanos estaban tratando de reanimar a sus camaradas caidos.

Yo me acerque a uno de ellos y le pregunte.

-"Me puedes decir que pasara con ella?" le pregunte con tristeza.

-"Ella ira a prisión por mucho, mucho tiempo", dijo el humano.

-"Entiendo", conteste, al menos no la van a matar y tendrán misericordia de ella.

-"Una cosa mas", dijo ese humano mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, "Muchas gracias por ayudarnos"

Yo solo asentí.

Me dirigi de vuelta a mi habitacion.

No sabia que hacer ahora.

Mientras caminaba de regreso no escuchaba ya ninguna explosión o cualquier sonido de lucha ya.

Si era verdad, los humanos vinieron solo para capturar a Celestia, y aunque talvez aun haya guardias especiales en la ciudad, con Celestia ahora a merced de los humanos.

Ellos no se arriesgaran en atacarles.

Ahora, creo que talvez debería ver como me encargare de esos guardias especiales una vez los humanos se vallan.

No creo que haya suficientes calabozos para todos ellos.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Punto de vista del capitán Blade**

 **En ese momento.**

Mierda, si no fuera porque uno de los proyectiles explosivos de los humanos no hubiera impactado cerca mio hiriéndome de gravedad haciendo que unos guardias me estén llevando de regreso a la base.

Yo hubiera sido capturado.

No me sorprende, con Celestia vencida y su hermana con un hechizo de ataque cargando y apuntando hacia nosotros yo también hubiera huido.

Es una pena que capturaran a mas de mil de nuestros guardias, pero al menos me informaron antes de que los capturaran que habían acabado con al menos la mitad de la fuerza principal, al menos es algo.

Ordene a todos los guardias que se referirán y volviéramos a la base.

Necesitábamos planear que hacer a continuación.

Sabia que su hermana de Celestia la iba a traicionar tarde o temprano.

Nunca confie que Celestia perdonara a la yegua que intento matarla.

Sin importar que fueran hermanas.

Ella debio haberla matado.

Pero bueno, ahora por el momento nos reagruparemos.

Los humanos no están en las condiciones de atacarnos, y mas con su fuerza aérea totalmente aniquilada.

Eso nos dara tiempo para planear un contra ataque y decidir que hacer con la princesa Luna.

La traidora mas grande que ha tenido Equestria.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Uff eso no se lo veian venir no?**

 **Un capitulo nuevo al dia siguiente que publique el anterior no?.**

 **Pero no se acostumbren.**

 **Porque como es un capitulo desde el punto de vista desde el otro bando se nota que se repiten ciertas cosas.**

 **Pero ahora la parte imposible de la operación ha terminado.**

 **Ahora falta la parte difícil, como regresar.**

 **Pero eso será hasta el próximo capitulo, no se olviden de comentar amigos lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9: Respuestas al fin llegan y la batalla de Canterlot acaba**_

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **1 hora con 30 minutos después de la invasión de Canterlot**

 **En los jardines reales.**

-"Cuanta destrucción en un solo lugar", dije en voz alta una vez que Slime, yo y nuestra prisionera llegamos a los jardines reales.

Cientos de cadáveres estaban por todos lados, tanto de humanos como de unicornios cazadores con heridas fatales en la cabeza, o hasta algunos sin cabeza con su armadura toda chamuscada, por desgracia los cadáveres humanos eran los que abundaban mas.

Estábamos explorando el campo de batalla y buscar en que sitio dejamos a nuestra prisionera, pero algo mas capto nuestra atención.

Habia varios de nuestros capitanes cerca del castillo, donde al parecer habia varios de los cazadores en fila mirando hacia lo que queda de la pared del castillo, mas bien es increíble que no se haya caído esta parte del castillo aun con todo el daño que tiene, los cazadores tenian puestos los bloqueador de magia en sus cuernos, y las cuerdas metalicas que tienen los tanques para remolcar otros vehículos como cuerdas improvisadas.

Conté como 70 cazadores en fila.

Y aunque los capitanes estaban discutiendo que hacer.

Solo un soldado cerca de ellos los observaba detrás de ellos con algo en su mano.

Observe con mas detalle lo que tenia ese soldado en sus manos mientras nos acercábamos.

Y pude notar que era un detonador.

Entonces mire a los cazadores con mas detalle y vi que cada uno tenia una muy pequeña masa de color blanco con cables en ellos y otra cosa que no puedo definir bien que es a esta distancia.

Básicamente a parte de amarrarlos y ponerles un bloqueador a los cazadores.

Les ponen pequeñas cargas de C4 en sus cuellos por seguridad para que los cazadores no intenten escaparse.

Básicamente si uno intenta escapar, lo pagan todos.

Ingenioso debo decir, y también algo peligroso.

Puede que tengan una minima cantidad de C4 en cada uno de ellos pero todos los prisioneros asi de juntos pueden causar una gran explosión si se detonan.

Pero una vez nos acercamos hacia el lugar donde discutían los capitanes podía escuchar su discusión.

-"Tenemos informes de pilotos sobrevivientes en los limites de la ciudad, deberíamos formar un equipo de búsqueda para rescatarlos", dijo uno de los capitanes que por su acento creo que el era británico.

-"Tonterias, mandar tropas sin apoyo aéreo en un área hostil seria demasiado arriesgado, ademas tenemos pocos vehículos ya como para arriesgarnos en perderlos en caso de que los cazadores de Celestia que aun haya en la ciudad decidan hacer ataques de guerrilla contra nosotros", dijo un chino, lo se porque se nota que su ingles es telible, jeje lo siento chiste fuera de lugar.

-"Concuerdo, tenemos muy pocos vehículos para transportar a todos nosotros fuera de la ciudad"; dijo un capitan USA.

-"Pero dejar a tantos pilotos atrás…, lo siento pero no podemos irnos sin siquiera intentar rescatar a algunos pilotos"; dijo un capitán con un claro acento ruso, o será alemán?.

-"Lo se", dijo otros capitán USA, "Pero esos pilotos sabían en que se metían, no tenemos soldados ni vehículos suficientes para intentar un rescate, ademas, quien sabe cuantos cazadores aun hay en la ciudad?".

-"Es verdad", dijo otro capitán de acento ruso, "Quien sabe si están preparándose para un contra ataque en estos momentos"

-"Me temo que debemos irnos de la ciudad de inmediato y buscar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía para regresar a casa, tenemos muchos heridos y un ataque en estos momentos haría fracasar por completo la mision", dijo otro USA, y por lo que veo en su uniforme que era algo diferente el de lo demás, porque ademas de llevar su traje exo, tenia el logo de los SEALS en sus hombros, ademas de que este era un teniente no un capitán.

Parecía que los capitanes se detuvieron en su discusión.

Nosotros ya estábamos a unos metros de ellos para entonces.

Entonces en este momento ese teniente de los SEALS dijo:

-"Vallan, preparen a sus tropas para irnos de inmediato", dijo el con seriedad.

Uno de los capitanes nos miro, bueno, mas bien miro a la unicornio cazadora que "Slime" cargaba.

Entonces uno de los capitanes rusos nos vio y fue a hablarnos directamente.

-"Parece que ustedes 2 lograron capturar a un cazador", el dijo sorprendido.

Todos los demás capitanes nos miraron para entonces.

-"Si, la capturamos en un edificio cerca del castillo, fue la única de su pelotón que sobrevivió y que pudimos capturar señor", dije yo primero.

-"Excelente", dijo ese capitán ruso, "Ustedes si que son muy buenos si vencieron a un pelotón de cazadores y lograron capturar uno con vida".

-"Solo tuvimos suerte señor", dijo Slime.

-"Bueno suerte o no es algo de veras impresionante, ahora colocarla entre los demás, pero antes, consigan otra cosa para amarrarla y dejen que el sargento Roseel le ponga un explosivo en el cuello", dijo el mientras señalaba al soldado con el detonador en sus manos mientras le hablaba en su idioma lo que se supone lo que debía hacer.

Ambos asentimos e hicimos lo que dijo y nos dirigimos con el soldado

-"Eh, Roseel, me entiendes?", le pregunte.

-"Algo", dijo el en su acento ruso.

-"Donde esta Celestia", le dije con lentitud para que me entendiera.

El solo me señalo hacia uno de los tanques USA y pude ver con asombro a Celestia.

Dejamos a nuestra prisionera con Roseel y fuimos Slime y yo a ver a Celestia.

Su armadura en las partes de los brazos y piernas ya no estaban, en su lugar solo le cubria el torso, ella estaba boca arriba.

Ella ya no tenia cuerno y ella estaba sujeta en la parte trasera del tanque con cuerdas de acero que se usan para remolcar vehículos.

La gran y poderosa Celestia ahora estaba inconsciente y totalmente sometida.

Ahora que la veo de cerca se ve que es mucho mas alta que muchos de nosotros.

Bueno la parte difícil termino, por ahora.

Es hora de visitar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Aunque si ellas están en Ponyville en estos momentos, dudo que ellas no hayan visto desde su pueblo todo lo sucedido en Canterlot.

Joder es imposible que cualquiera en Ponyville no viera el ataque de Celestia sobre nuestra fuerza aérea.

Ahora las mane six huian o vendrán a ver que paso en Canterlot.

Por favor que vengan hacia nosotros, eso nos haría mas fácil el trabajo de ir y capturarlas.

.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Twilight**

 **Ponyville**

 **20 minutos antes del inicio de la invasión humana**

Que hermosa mañana es el dia de hoy, era bastante temprano también.

Pensaba mientras salía del castillo a hacer mis compras mañaneras junto a Spike.

-"Haber Spike, que hay en la lista para comprar el dia de hoy"; le pregunte a Spike que estaba a lado mio.

-"Mmm….solo es conseguir los ingredientes para el almuerzo y la cena para la semana", dijo el con un poco de pereza, porque despues de todo el no es un dragon que le guste mucho las mañanas.

-"Que bien, cuando terminemos podemos visitar a Rarity, dice ella que tiene una nueva línea de ropa que quiere enseñarnos a todos nosotros, todas estarán ahi, además le llevaremos el desayuno y podremos desayunar todos juntos en su casa cuando terminemos de hacer las compras", dije yo.

-"Terminemos de hacer las compras entonces que no hay tiempo que perder", dijo Spike ya mas despierto y animado corriendo al mercado.

Tardamos muy poco, como el mercado esta cerca de mi castillo compre todo lo que quería en solo 20 minutos.

Spike iría a dejar las compras en el castillo y traer a Starlight con el y me viera a mi y a las chicas en la casa de Rarity.

Yo llevaría el desayuno obviamente.

Café con tostadas.

Algo ligero pero delicioso para empezar el dia.

Pero mientras iba a la casa de Rarity me empecé a preguntar porque nos quiere mostrar esa nueva línea de ropa tan temprano.

Mayormente cuando nos enseña sus nuevos diseños es en la tarde.

Y ella le pido a su hermanita que nos dijera que quería que fuéramos todas a ver esa nueva línea de ropa que termino justo esa noche.

No nos dijo de frente como le gusta hacerlo.

Me pregunto porque ella…

-"Hola Twilight", era Fluttershy que me saludo y se puso a lado mio para conversar, haciendo que se me olvidara por un segundo lo que estaba pensando.

Vestía un vestido simple con diseños de flores que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos.

-"Hola Fluttershy", conteste, "Como estas hoy".

-"Estoy muy bien gracias", contesto.

Ahí estuvimos conversando unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa de Rarity.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y una aun dormida Rainbow Dash en una nube flotando cerca del suelo estaban de pie fuera de la casa de Rarity.

Applejack estaba con sus pantalones azules y una camisa roja a cuadros y su sombrero.

Pinkie Pie estaba con una camisa blanca y una falda rosa que le llegaba solo hasta las rodillas.

Y Rainbow Dash traía también unos pantalones azules y una chaqueta negra.

-"Hola Chicas", dije yo captando asi la atención de todas con excepción de la aun dormida Rainbow.

-"Que hay Twilight, como estas hoy Fluttershy", decía Applejack.

-"Hola chicas", decía alegremente Pinkie Pie.

-"Hola", dijimos Fluttershy y yo.

-"Me podrían decir porque no entraron aun", pregunte.

-"Bueno yo fui la primera en llegar", dijo Applejack, "Pero no importa que tanto tocara a la puerta, nadie responde aun".

-"Seguro ella esta preparando todo el lugar ya saben, creando el ambiente para mostrarnos su nueva línea de ropa y es por eso que aun no nos abre", dijo Pinkie toda entusiasmada.

-"Si puede ser"; dije yo.

En ese momento Spike y Starlight ya estaban llegando.

-"Eh hola, lamento la tardanza"; decía Starlgiht.

Ella vestia también una falda pero era de color violeta y vestia también una camisa blanca.

 **(Soy muy malo para describir ropa lo se)**

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-"Hola chicas", era Rarity, pero su voz se notaba algo apagada y parecía que no habia dormido en toda la noche, "Pasen, pasen, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarles", dijo mientras abria la puerta y nos hacia señas para entrar.

Applejack tuvo que despertar a Rainbow para este punto para hacerla entrar.

Todas entramos y bueno, Pinkie tenia razón en una cosa.

La entrada estaba toda iluminada, pero la pequeña zona donde exhibía sus vestidos estaba a oscuras.

-"Chicas, no es cierto que les dije que desde que regresamos de Canterlot se me vino la inspiración para diseñar una nueva línea de ropa para sementales", dijo Rarity aun con esa extraña voz tan apagada y no la alegre que ella tiene siempre, ademas al verla mejor podía ver que aunque su cabello estaba arreglado y el vestido blanco que llevaba se veía limpio y planchado, no reflejaba para nada el humor que tiene en estos momentos Rarity.

Todas asentimos.

-"No se como describirlo cuando lo termine y mire mis creaciones…asi que las llame para que vinieran a primera hora y me digan…..como ven mis nuevas creaciones", apenas dijo eso Rarity, prendio la luz en el exhibidor y pudimos ver solo 2 trajes.

El traje consistía en una chaqueta y pantalones azul oscuro con un extraño gorro encima del maniquí. **(Casi parece un traje de un oficial de la policía)**

El otro traje consistía también en una chaqueta y pantalones pero de color negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata de color rojo. **(E hizo un diseño casi exacto de un traje formal que un presidente o líder de una empresa usaría)**

Por una extraña razón, creo haber visto esos diseños antes.

-"Pero en esto has pasado los últimos 2 meses, pueden que sean nuevos, pero en serio solo hiciste 2 trajes", dijo Rainbow.

Nadie dijo nada, todas seguían mirando los vestidos.

-"Solo mira Rainbow y dime, estos dos trajes no te resultan familiar", dijo Rarity aun con esa voz.

Ella volvió a mirar.

Y con lo que dijo Rarity me hizo pensar, creo que vi en serio esto antes.

Pero en donde?.

En donde?.

-"No me resultan familiar para nada", decía Spike.

-"Igual, yo nunca vi ese estilo de ropa en mi vida", dijo Starlight.

Las demás estuvimos mirando los trajes por un buen rato ya, al parecer también veian los trajes y se hacían las mismas preguntas.

Lo vimos antes estos trajes, pero en donde?.

 **Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom**

Espera esas son explosiones a lo lejos.

Explosiones?

Explosiones…..

Entonces se me vino un recuerdo a la mente.

Estábamos en una habitación.

Se hizo pequeña por la gran cantidad que lo ocupaba.

Pero quienes lo ocupaban?.

Era yo y mis amigas por supuesto.

Pero los otros…..

Los otros eran…

 **Boom**

 _ **Humanos y Cambiantes**_

Y ahí todos mis recuerdos empezaron a venir de repente, estábamos en Canterlot para una mision importante.

Encontrar a los cambiantes en un nuevo mundo.

Ellos nos encontraron junto con los humanos.

La reina…..

La reina Chrysalis suplicando por ayuda y que tengan piedad de ella y su gente.

Celestia…

Celestia diciéndome, no, diciéndonos a todos…..

"… _ **.no te muevas de donde estas querida Twilight un equipo especial ira a recogerlas, ahora me encargo de los cambiantes dentro de un rato, ademas es una pena que ustedes humanos se estén llevando tan bien con los Cambiantes, hubiéramos sido grandes aliados"**_

Y entonces recuerdo al soldado humano muriendo enfrente de nosotros.

Explosiones encima de nosotros.

Un fuerte flash, gritos y de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Y luego estábamos en un tren de regreso a Ponyville.

Eso, eso no tiene sentido, porque no recordamos nada de eso, porque de repente aparecimos en un tren de regreso a Ponyville.

En ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando los abri y mire de nuevo a mis amigas.

Pude ver a Fluttershy echada en posición fetal con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pinkie Pie con la melena en vez de toda esponjada, ahora toda lisa mientras miraba a los trajes.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban de rodillas.

Starlight y Spike estaban mirándonos preocupados sin saber que hacer.

-"Los recuerdan no es cierto", dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba a mi.

-"Los humanos, ese cambiante anciano"; dijo Rarity.

Yo solo asentí.

Ella se fue a una de las ventanas, una que tenia vista de Canterlot.

-"Fue tu culpa", dijo Rarity.

-"Que", dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos, yo solo podía recordar al soldado caer muerto que nos vino a avisar sobre un ataque a penas minutos despues que le mande un mensaje a Celestia.

-"El soldado humano murió y quien sabe quien mas porque no pudiste evitar comunicarle todo a Celestia"; dijo Rarity con tristeza en su voz.

-"Solo porque querias saber si lo que decía ese cambiante y la reina era cierto, solo piénsalo, la forma en que dijo que mandaría a ponys a recogernos y que de repente fuera atacada la base solo unos minutos despues, se que no lo quieres creer, pero Celestia nos mintió esta vez", dijo ella.

-"De que estas hablando Rarity", dijo Applejack ya levantándose del suelo.

-"Si no sabemos si los que atacaron la base era los propios Cambiantes en una coordinación tan buena que nos hiciera creer que los que nos mando a recoger la princesa Celestia eran los malos y que los que nos mintió eran los cambiantes", decía Rainbow.

-"Lo siento pero es verdad", decía otra voz dentro de la habitación.

Esa voz era Discord que aparecía descendiendo del segundo piso.

-"Es verdad que?", pregunte yo.

-"El grupo que mando Celestia era un grupo de guardias especiales, estos guardias equipados con las armaduras mas resistentes y armas mas nuevas que la guardia real fueron al mundo humano a recogerlas, regresando con un monton de armas y a ustedes inconscientes, ademas, Celestia realizo un poderoso hechizo mientras abria un enorme portal", dijo con una extraña seriedad que nunca crei en el.

-"Como sabes eso", dijo Applejack.

-"Vi todo desde lejos nada mas", dijo el.

-"Espera le estas creyendo Applejack", dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-"Me temo que si, algo en mi interior me dice…..que esta diciendo la verdad esta vez", dijo Applejack.

-"Que hacia Celestia con ese portal?", pregunto Applejack.

-"Lanzo un poderoso hechizo de ataque sobre ese mundo, uno tan poderoso que dudo que el ser o seres que fueran el blanco de ese ataque no sobrevivirían", dijo Discord aun serio.

-"Y déjame adivinar, atacaba a los humanos y a los cambiantes", dijo Rarity.

-"Me temo que ese portal era para ir al planeta de los humanos, asi que si ella los ataco", dijo el.

-"Y porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo", dijo Rarity enojada, "Quien sabe cuantos inocentes habran muerto gracias a ese ataque".

-"Yo estoy haciendo algo, estoy dándoles tiempo a los humanos y a los cambiante para que solucionen esto de una manera pacifica", dijo el.

-"Como, como demonios les estas dando tiempo"; dijo Rainbow.

-"Yo estoy haciendo que el tiempo en este planeta pase muy lento a comparación al planeta de los humanos, asi 2 meses aca, son casi 5 años haya", dijo el.

Yo estaria sorprendida de eso, si no fuera porque estaba pensando si de verdad Celestia hizo ese ataque o no.

-"Y hacer eso me cuesta casi todas mis reservas mágicas, ahora estoy casi al limite", dijo Discord, "Me temo que solo puedo mantener el hechizo del tiempo unos 2 meses mas antes de caerme rendido"

-"Y tu sabes que fueron esas explosiones", dijo Rarity mientras volvia a ver por la ventana.

Yo también vi por la ventana y pude ver cosas en llamas cayendo del cielo alrededor de Canterlot.

-"Si, los humanos hayaron la manera de venir a Equestria y ahora quieren llevarse a Celestia y ponerla en prisión nada mas", dijo el.

-"Pero si se llevan a la princesa Celestia, quien levantara el sol", dijo Applejack.

-"Para eso esta su hermana Luna y Twilight aquí presente, ademas ese será el menor de sus preocupaciones", dijo el.

-"Porque, acaso los humanos nos invadirán o algo", dijo Rainbow.

-"No, ellos se llevan a Celestia para nunca mas regresar", dijo el, "Y bueno, ustedes ya van a ver que tipo de otras preocupaciones que va a ver en el futuro, por el momento el shock de saber que Celestia les mintió y que va ser llevada a otro planeta es mucho para ustedes", dijo el.

Nadie dijo nada.

Spike y Starlight estaban ahí sin decir nada y con la boca abierta y sin poder creérselo.

-"Ya me voy a mi casa, desde ahí mi energía mágica no se consume tanto como cuando estoy aca"; dijo el.

-"Espera un segundo", dije yo.

Discord por suerte aun no se habia ido y se volteo a verme.

-"Porque ayudas a los Cambiantes y a los humano?", pregunte.

-"Bueno, digamos que…. Fluttershy no fue la única que me dio una oportunidad de redención y que me dio una mision de hacer el bien por los demás", dijo el y antes de que alguien dijera nada.

El chasqueo sus garras y se fue.

Solo quedamos ahí.

En la sala sin hablar.

Podíamos escuchar y ver desde las ventanas como los ponys del pueblo salían de sus casas para mirar lo que pasaba en Canterlot.

Celestia nos mintió y es talvez responsable de la muerte de varios inocentes.

Al parecer teníamos nuestros recuerdos bloqueados.

Y Discord le importa a otro ser que no sea el mismo y Flutershy.

Ahora….

Ahora que vamos a hacer con esta información?

-"Alguien me puede decir que diablos esta pasando aquí"; dijo Starlight en voz alta.

-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.

 **30 minutos despues**

 **Punto de vista de Starlight**

 **Boutique Carrusel (Casa de Rarity)**

-"Guao, eso….eso es mucha información", es lo único que pude decir.

Me explicaron las chicas mas a detalle lo que paso y su mision.

Eso explica los guardias reales que vinieron al castillo antes de que vinieran las chicas y decirme que su mision debe ser guardado en secreto.

Y que no lo volviera a mencionar.

Sin importar si Twilight y sus amigas me hicieran preguntas.

Es toda una conspiración.

Todo para evitar que cualquiera sepa que ella es una genocida.

Estoy impactada.

Miro en estos momentos por la ventana que tiene la vista de Canterlot y en estos momentos no se ve que pase nada.

Y eso que hace unos minutos no paraba de escucharse explosiones y cosas cayendo en llamas desde el cielo.

Pero si era cierto que los humanos vinieron a llevarse a Celestia, que hay de la guardia esa especial, cuantos hay allí en Canterlot aun con vida.

O si quiera queda alguien con vida alla.

(Mueve de un lado al otro la cabeza)

No, no pienses en eso.

Pero en estos momentos que podemos hacer?.

Mmmmmm….

Me temo que nadie me va apoyar con lo que voy a decir, pero…no tenemos otra opción.

-"Chicas"; dije en voz alta para que me hagan caso, "Creo que….deberiamos ir a Canterlot y hallar mas respuestas"

Todas me miraron, con excepción de Twilight que estaba sentada en una silla toda inmóvil sin decir nada.

No me sorprende.

Ella fue la alumna de la princesa Celestia, ella creyó conocer a Celestia mas que nadie y que de repente surja tanta información que destroce todo lo que sabe de ella.

Debe ser muy impactante para ella y aun no puede procesar lo que esta pasando en estos momentos.

-"Quieres ir a Canterlot, la ciudad donde están guardias especiales igual de genocidas que Celestia", dijo Rarity.

-"Me temo que si", respondi.

-"Porque?", pregunto Applejack.

-"Para obtener mas respuestas", dije yo.

-"Twilight quiso obtener mas respuestas y esto es lo que ha pasado, un genocidio entero de una raza extraterrestre y nosotras con la memoria alterada", dijo Rarity algo molesta.

-"Hey ella no sabia que esto iba a pasar, déjala ya", dijo Applejack.

-"Bien, pero creo que esta vez debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, porque es verdad lo que dicen, "La curiosidad mato al gato"", dijo Rarity.

-"O en este caso a toda una raza que no lo merecía", dijo Pinkie con tristeza.

-"Bien, pero recuerden, si Celestia no esta y los humanos aun siguen en Canterlot, esta vez podemos obtener respuestas, ademas recuerden que la princesa Luna también esta en Canterlot", dije yo.

A penas dije eso todas me miraron.

-"Y tu crees que la princesa Luna no esta con Celestia", dijo Applejack.

-"Bueno, ella recién ha regresado no es cierto?", pregunte, algunas me asintieron ante eso.

-"Eso talvez significa que al igual que nosotros Celestia le haya ocultado cosas también a ella", dije yo.

-"Basicamente quieres ir a hablar con otra pony que no sabe nada al respecto de los motivos de Celestia, que buena idea", decía Rainbow, esa ultima parte con sarcasmo.

-"Si, porque seguro ella ya hablo con los humanos o algo", dije yo.

-"Lo siento Starlight"; dijo Rarity.

-"Pero ya lo decidimos", dijo Applejack.

-"No nos meteremos en esto"; dijo Pinkie con tristeza.

-"Si, esta vez ya no es nuestra lucha", dijo Rainbow toda derrotada.

Fluttershy no decía nada pero al parecer estaba de acuerdo con Rainbow.

Twilight no decía nada, estaba ella aun en shock.

-"Y que van a hacer ahora?", pregunte.

-"Yo volveré a la granja y seguir recolectando manzanas", dijo Applejack mientras salía de la casa de Rarity.

-"Yo ire arriba a mi cuarto, y tratare de dormir o algo", dijo Rarity mientras subia en dirección a su cuarto.

-"Yo ire a calmar a todos los ciudadanos de ponyville, seguro están asustados por las explosiones que sucedieron en Canterlot….les dire que fue que unos dragones quicieron atacar y Celestia los ahuyento, eso debería ser suficiente para calmarlos"; dijo Rainbow como salía volando.

-"Yo ire a casa y horneare unos cuantos pastelillos para calmarme", dijo Pinkie como salía caminando lentamente, algo que nunca crei posible en ella.

Fluttershy solo se levanto y se fue en silencio.

-"Yo me llevare a Twilight al Castillo", dijo Spike como empezó a cargar a Twilight por su cuenta.

Yo obviamente lo ayude porque el era aun muy pequeño para llevar a una yegua adulta.

Mientras la llevábamos al castillo pude ver a Rainbow mintiéndoles a los otros ponys.

Fuimos en silencio y que suerte que Rainbow hacia que fueran hacia ella, porque asi pudimos pasar desapercibidos.

Y yo no quería decir porque llevo a una princesa en mi espalda.

Y cuando por fin llegamos y pudimos dejar a Twilight en su habitacion.

-"Y ahora que va a pasar Starlight?", me pregunto Spike todo preocupado mientras miraba a Twilight.

-"No lo se Spike pero no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada"; dije yo.

-"Que vas a hacer?", pregunto Spike.

-"Voy a ir a Canterlot por mi misma y obtener mas respuestas", dije yo.

-"Pero ya las escuchaste", dijo Spike todo asustado.

-"Si las escuche, es por eso que yo quiero ver de que se trata todo esto, obtener mas respuestas", dije yo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-"Ten cuidado entonces", dijo el.

-"Tu no me puedes acompañar?", pregunte una vez me detuve en la puerta de la habitacion de Twilight.

-"No, debo quedarme y cuidar de Twilight"; dijo el mientras miraba con tristeza a Twilight aun en shock.

-"Bien Spike, cuídate, nos vemos pronto…..eso espero", dije eso ultimo en voz baja.

Y me fui directo a la estación del tren, por suerte habia un tren que iba directo a Canterlot pero que debio salir hace 30 minutos.

Parece que las explosiones evitaron que partiera.

Pero cuando Rainbow Dash llego a la estación y dijo que ya todo estaba bien, los pocos pasajeros que se iban a Canterlot subieron al igual que yo y el tren se empezó a dirigir a Canterlot.

Un viaje de una hora y media.

Ahora abre hecho lo correcto en dirigirme hacia lo desconocido por mi cuenta en busca de la verdad?.

Regresare con vida?.

Que encontrare alla?.

Pronto lo sabre, por ahora debo prepararme para enfrentarme a lo que sea que paso en Canterlot.

…-.-.-.-

Apenas paso 50 minutos y podía ver por el camino en los bosques y las laderas de la montaña los restos de lo que parecen ser piezas de metal retorcido algunos de ellos en llamas.

Asi que esto eran las cosas que caian en llamas.

Mientras mas avanzaba el tren, mas y mas restos en llamas habia.

Y cuando estábamos a solo faltaba 5 minutos para llegar podía ver que algunas áreas de las murallas exteriores de la ciudad estaban destruidas.

Y el castillo en si se veía dañado una parte.

Pero a solo un minuto de llegar a la estación, el tren se empezó a detener e ir marcha atrás.

No lo pensé y salte fuera del tren.

Y mientras el tren se alejaba y volvia a Ponyville, podía ver como habia casas en ruinas y la razón de porque el tren no quiso parar en la estación.

Las vías del tren estaban bloqueadas por restos de una extraña cosa de metal con un cañon retorcido saliendo de el y todo quemado y envuelto en llamas.

Camine y camine y cuando llegue a la estación casi vomite con lo que vi.

Decenas y decenas de esas criaturas que llaman "humanos" tirados muertos por toda la estación.

El olor a muerte impregnaba el aire.

Ademas no solo habia humanos muertos, si no también habia ponys con armaduras azules con heridas graves en la cabeza entre ellos.

Me acerque a uno de los cazadores y vi que sujetaba una extraña cosa que era alargada y que su punta no tenia filo.

Y por los cuerpos de los humanos también habían estas armas.

Esas eran las armas que los guardias especiales robaron?.

No se ven muy amenazantes.

Pero si son capaces de desatar tanta muerte, creo que no debo subestimar estas armas.

Segui caminando en dirección al castillo.

Y en el camino solo encontraba muerte y destrucción, algunas casas fueron demolidas, habia restos metálicos y maquinas extrañas de metal en llamas por varios lados y era un milagro que no hubiera habido un incendio hasta ahora.

Los cuerpos de humanos como de esos guardias habia por toda la calle principal que lleva al castillo.

Seria un milagro que alguien sobrevivio a esta masacre.

Camine y camine y cuando por fin llegue a las puertas destruidas de las murallas antes del castillo.

Vi como varios seres salían caminando de allí.

Eran mas humanos y estaban con vida.

En los lados iban esas extrañas cosas metálicas con cañones y encima de ellos iba un humano sosteniendo una de esas extrañas "armas".

En el medio iban los ponys con armaduras con las manos al parecer atadas en la espalda y un tipo de cuerda que les restringía un poco el caminar.

También habia humanos con esas "armas" al frente de esas maquinas.

Era tan extraño todo.

Y venían hacia mi.

Como estaba en la calle principal que lleva al castillo y que también lleva al camino que lleva para las afueras de la ciudad era obvio que iban a pasar por donde estoy yo.

Mientras mas se acercaban a mi, podía ver como esos humanos encima de esas maquinas me miraban y no dejaban de apuntarme con esas "armas" hacia mi.

Bueno, que hago, si camino hacia ellos se asutaran y seguro me harán daño o peor.

Pero que hago si me quedo aca?.

Respiro hondo y me arrodillo y levanto las manos y dejo que vengan hacia mi.

Espero a que lleguen hacia mi.

Empiezo a escuchar mucho mejor el ruido que producen esas extrañas maquinas.

Y el ruido de las voces de los humanos.

Vamos no te pongas nerviosa.

Tu puedes hacerlo.

-"Hey tu", dijo un humano que se me acerco a mi estaba a al menos un metro de mi, el resto de los humanos estaban a mas de 30 metros de mi.

-"Si", respondi.

-"Quítate de la calle ahora", dijo sin emociones mientras me apuntaba con su "Arma".

-"Yo, yo quiero preguntarles algo humanos", dije yo toda nerviosa.

Eso hizo que en vez de relajarlo lo tenso aun mas al humano y llevo su arma mas cerca de mi y sentí como la punta de esa arma estaba en mi frente.

-"Como sabes que somos?", pregunto con dureza.

-"Se que son porque Twilight y sus amigas me contaron lo que paso en su mundo", dije rápidamente por los nervios.

Y tan pronto dije eso el quito su arma de mi frente.

-"Sabes donde están?", pregunto aun con dureza en su voz.

-"Si", es lo único que respondi.

-"Bien, responderemos algunas de tus preguntas si tu nos llevas con los elementos de la armonía", dijo ese humano que al verlo mucho mejor vi que tenia un uniforme con un diseño de camuflaje de color verde en el.

-"Esta bien", respondi.

Por favor espero estar haciendo lo correcto y que ellos no le hagan daño a las chicas.

-"Ahora date vuelta", dijo el.

Yo asentí.

En seguida sentí como el me empezó a tocar por todos lados.

Incluso en mis partes privadas.

Resisti las ganas de golpearlo por tocarme en esas partes, sabia que si le hacia daño era mi fin.

Suerte que una vez termino de manosearme me hizo que me levantara y me dijo.

-"Ve por uno de los lados y habla con los soldados al final de la caravana", dijo el con dureza mientras le hacia una señal con el dedo que todo estaba bien a los que estaban en lo que ahora se que es una caravana.

Yo asentí.

Y fui caminando por uno de los costados.

Muy lentamente.

La caravana avanzo nuevamente.

Y cuando pase a lado de esas maquinas pude ver que se movían solas, era impresionante, pensé que las estaban empujando.

Pero ya habrá tiempo despues para preguntar como hacen eso.

Primero quiero respuestas de estos humanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista del Teniente Brinx**

Ese pony es muy valiente o muy curiosa, parece que mientras no haga nada estúpido esta bien que este con nosotros.

Los otros capitanes me reclamaron porque hice eso.

Dejar que una civil extraña nos siguiera.

Pero una vez les explique que sabia donde estaban los elementos de la armonía.

Todos aceptaron.

Ahora solo espero no haber cometido algún error.

Ya los capitanes informaron a los soldados sobre esta yegua, ella no tiene armas ocultas asi que no creo que sea una amenaza y que los que están al final de la caravana que uno se ponga a hablar con esa pony y sacarle la información de donde se encuentran los elementos de la armonía.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

Como estaba en el final de la caravana y pedían voluntarios para que hablara con esa pony yo me ofreci como nadie quería hacerlo.

Yo lo hacia porque, como no es una cazadora al parecer, debe ser un civil inocente.

Una inocente que al parecer es amiga de Twilight y sus amigas.

Eso es bueno.

Incluso me dieron una pequeña radio que tenia que colocar en mi oído, los capitanes oirían nuestra conversación y me avisarían por radio que podía responder y que no.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-….-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Starlight.**

La caravana era muy larga pero cuando por fin pude llegar por la mitad una de mis preguntas se respondio.

En serio capturaron o intentaron capturar a la princesa Celestia?.

Digo se respondio, porque ahí estaba, en la parte trasera de una de esas maquinas, bien amarrada e inconsciente y sin su cuerno.

Algo bueno al menos.

A este paso ya no vi mas de esos ponys con armadura en el medio.

Solo humanos con esos mismos uniformes y armas.

Pero despues de una pequeña caminata, llegue al final de la caravana.

Y un humano me estaba haciendo señas para que fuera con el.

Tenia la piel morena y tenia mas o menos el mismo equipo que el resto.

-"Hola tu eres la pony curiosa no?", el pregunto, su voz era de alguien calmado.

-"Si", respondi.

-"Cual es tu nombre?", pregunto.

-"Mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer", dije yo.

-"Bonito nombre", dijo el con una sonrisa en su boca.

-"Eh…gracias", respondi aun nerviosa de las miradas que los soldados de la caravana me habían dado.

Todos me miraban con odio y desconfianza, excepto este humano.

Porque?

-"Te importaría responderme unas cuantas cosas?", le pregunte.

-"Con mucho gusto pero antes debes decirme donde están los elementos de la armonía", dijo el todo calmado.

-"Ellas están en Ponyville, parece que en serio no van a hacer nada pese a que se enteraron de lo que hizo Celestia", dije yo.

-"Y como saben que hizo Celestia", dijo ese humano.

-"Discord nos los conto una parte de lo que hizo de como abrió un portal a su mundo y los ataco, te importaría decirme cuantos inocentes murieron", dije yo.

El se toco el oído por un momento y luego respondio.

-"Murieron cientos de millones en el ataque inicial y murieron varios millones mas por las secuelas de ese ataque", respondio el con tristeza.

Yo solo me quede en silencio, tantos muertos, tantos inocentes.

-"Y si Discord lo sabe, porque no hizo nada para evitarlo?", el pregunto.

-"El controla el tiempo para que aquí pase mas lento con respecto a su planeta, el les dio tiempo para que pudieran planear que hacer a continuación y el lo hace desde que los cambiantes se fueron de este planeta, es por eso que no tenia suficiente poder para evitarlo", conteste.

El solo asintió.

-"Y para que necesitan a las chicas, a los elementos de la armonía?", pregunte.

El toco de nuevo su oído.

-"Necesitamos usar su energía mágica para poder regresar a casa es lo único que vamos a hacer", dijo el ahora todo neutro.

-"Entiendo", dijo ella.

Bueno al menos es un alivio que no quieran hacerles ningun daño.

-"Y la princesa Luna es inocente?", pregunte.

El de nuevo toco su oído.

-"Si", dijo el.

Bueno las noticias son cada vez mejor.

-"Y ella esta bien", pregunte.

El asintió.

-"Los guardias especiales fueron los que los atacaron el lugar donde estaban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía?", dije yo.

El asintió otra vez.

-"Y capturaron a todos los guardias especiales de Celestia?", pregunte.

El toco su oído otra vez.

-"Me temo que no", es lo único que dijo.

Bien no todo es bueno.

-"Y que va a pasar ahora con todos en Equestria sin la princesa Celestia?", pregunte.

El no toco su oído esta vez.

-"No lo se", respondio con sinceridad, "Eso es todo?", pregunto ahora el.

-"Si, creo que si", dije yo pero antes que dijera el algo se me vino a la cabeza otra pregunta, "Puedo acompañarlos a Ponyville, porque es seguro que se dirigen allí y no quisiera viajar sola o quedarme aquí en Canterlot"

El toco de nuevo su oído.

-"Creo que mientras no toques a los demás soldados y nuestras armas o hagas nada imprudente te puedes quedar con nosotros", dijo el.

Yo solo asentí.

Ya respondieron parte de mis preguntas.

Aunque quisiera preguntarle a la princesa Celestia de porque hizo lo que hizo seria imposible, con todos estos humanos alrededor no será posible.

Pero al menos ahora estoy algo mas relajada.

Pero con esos guardias especiales aun sueltos y con la capacidad de ser unas grandes genocidas y que son capaces de cambiar recuerdos.

Aun no estoy 100% relajada.

En especial cuando ellos talvez siguen libres por ahí.

El futuro de Equestria sera un misterio a partir de ahora.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Martin.**

Esta yegua si que tiene un buen cuerpo.

Pero bueno le respondi la mayoría de sus preguntas.

Por suerte pregunto pocas cosas.

Pero es interesante, el Dios del caos ayudo indirectamente a los cambiantes desde que se fueron.

Nunca lo vi venir.

Eso demuestra que los buenos no son necesariamente los buenos y los malos no son necesariamente los malos.

Sera un largo viaje a pie por la montaña.

Al menos por lo que dijo el vicepresidente Jix.

Ponyville esta solo descendiendo la montaña.

Y esta a menos de un dia a pie.

Algo bueno al menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Otro buen capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Starlight aparece.**

 **Twilight se quedo paralizada por que todo lo que sabe de Celestia es una mentira.**

 **Y lo que quedan de los humanos se preparan para cumplir la segunda mision de la operación "Derrocamiento Celestial"**

 **Volver a casa con la prisionera Celestia.**

 **Ahora que pasara a continuación?.**

 **Pues esperen y lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, hasta mas tarde amigos lectores.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 10: Esto solo acaba de empezar.**_

 _ **Punto de vista, Capitan Blade.**_

 _ **Base subterránea de los guardias imperiales.**_

 _ **5 horas despues del ataque de los humanos.**_

Por fin nuestros médicos han terminado de sanarme las heridas.

Que buenos son nuestros avances médicos que me sanaron tan rápidamente.

Ademas tuve suerte que no haya recibido ninguna herida de consideración o estaria en recuperación por varios días o incluso semanas.

Asi que voy enseguida hacia el anfiteatro donde pueden caber hasta 2 mil guardias.

Y doy la orden que los que puedan ponerse de pie informen a todos los guardias que estén presentes en la base para que les informe nuestro sobre nuestro próximo movimiento.

Estar tendido en la enfermería me dio tiempo para pensar que hacer.

Y aunque yo estaba recuperándome de las heridas en la enfermería.

Aun mis tenientes y sargentos venían y me informaban de como quedo la ciudad tras la batalla.

Quedaron muchos restos de la maquinaria bélica humana regadas por todo Canterlot.

Además de armas humanas.

Y eso me dio una idea.

Si nuestros investigadores pudieron replicar las armas humanas.

Quien dice que no puedan replicar las máquinas de guerra humanas.

Pero aun cuando las repliquemos, como sabremos si nuestras replicas funcionan.

Debíamos capturar a los que manejan estas maquinas y obligarlos a que nos enseñe a como operar sus maquinas de guerra.

Pero a pesar de haber perdido a Celestia pudimos demostrar que incluso sin ella pudimos dar una enorme pelea en contra de los humanos.

Mas bien ellos tuvieron mas bajas que nosotros.

Solo perdimos a 1200 en la batalla.

Mientras que ellos perdieron a varios miles.

Y eso que nos tomaron desprevenidos.

Y también descubrimos que sus maquinas voladoras en caso de ser destruidas los humanos se pueden salvar y tienen algo que para sus caídas.

Muchos de nuestros cazadores cuando trataron de capturar a uno de esos humanos caidos del cielo despues del ataque de Celestia en contra de su fuerza aérea.

Parece que nos veian desde antes y de alguna forma se suicidaban.

Asi que fue todo un golpe de suerte encontrarnos a un humano con vida que manejaba esas cosas, ahí inconsciente tirado en un asiento con una extraña tela cubriéndolo.

Lo trajeron a la enfermería para examinarlo y curarlo.

Nuestros médicos hayaron que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos una pastilla de cianuro.

Asi que, asi es como se suicidaban eh.

Le curaron las heridas y lo pusimos en nuestras celdas.

Pronto nos seria muy útil.

Ademas en algunos cadáveres humanos hallamos algunas cositas que no serian muy útiles para despues.

Pero todas esas cosas me hicieron pensar en un plan de que hacer a continuación.

Y ya en el anfiteatro espere a que se llenara de guardias.

Y cuando vi que todos estaban ya en la sala, empecé a hablar gracias a un megáfono para que me escuchen todos.

Y todos se callaron para escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

 _-"Se que todos están impacientes por volver a la lucha"_

 _-"Pero en estos momentos debemos de planear que hacer a continuación"_

 _-"O seremos masacrados en el proceso"_

Todos en el anfiteatro estaban murmurando entre si para este punto.

 _ **-"Silencio!", grite.**_

Y todos enseguida se callaron.

 _-"Yo ya tengo un plan de que hacer a continuación"_

 _-"Seguiremos con los planes de Celestia e invadiremos ese planeta"_

"Pero y que hay de Celestia, ella es la única que sabe como abrir el portal", dijo un teniente.

 _-"No exactamente, me informaron que algunos de los cadáveres de los humanos tenian papeles con el hechizo de teletransportacion en ellos, podemos invadirlos sin problema…. y antes que digan algo sobre que se necesita una enorme cantidad de energía mágica para hacerlo, recuerden que tenemos a la princesa Luna para que suministre esa energía"_

"Y como estas seguro que la princesa Luna nos dara esa energía por las buenas", dijo uno de mis sargentos.

 _-"La secuestramos, porque en esencia ella es una traidora a la corona Equestre cuando entrego a Celestia a los humanos, y aunque ella merece la muerte por lo que hizo, la necesitamos con vida para que suministre de energía mágica el hechizo para que funcione"_

"Y quien moverá el sol y la luna", dijo otro teniente.

 _-"Dejaremos que las princesas Cadance y Twilight se encarguen"._

 _Muchos asintieron ante esto._

 _-"Este hechizo por desgracia teletransportara toda la ciudad al mundo humano, esa es una de las desventajas de usar la energía magica sin el consentimiento del usuario, la energía que le succionas es totalmente inestable y difícil de controlar y con suerte podríamos usarla para teletransportarnos al mundo humano"_

"Y que haremos con los habitantes y los guardias reales que están en la ciudad?", dijo uno de mis sargentos.

 _-"Simple, los civiles vieron como nosotros tratamos de detener a los humanos, los civiles nos verán como hereos y harán lo que sea que le digamos, incluso si ese algo es evacuar la ciudad, ademas si hay guardias reales que quieren vengarse por ser vencidos por los humanos son bienvenidos a unirse a nosotros, mientras mas seamos mejor"_

 _-"Por desgracia aunque tengamos que esperar a los que faltan que por suerte no serán muchos, lo que faltan llegan en solo unos días"_

 _-"Por eso en estos momentos quiero a la mitad de los investigadores tratando de replicar las maquinas humanas y a la otra mitad que preparen el extractor de magia para succionar la magia de Luna y ponerlo en los cristales contenedores de magia en este momento"_

 _-"Y quiero que un equipo de 10 guardias se metan al castillo y secuestren a Luna"_

 _-"Mientras esperamos que nuestros demás compañeros lleguen, cargamos de energía los almacenadores y listo nos teletransportaremos al planeta tierra"_

 _-"Los demás equipos de tiradores y demolición preparen formas de defensa contra sus maquinas aéreas, los demás equipos empiecen a recolectar todas las armas humanas que puedan"_

 _Todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que acababa de decir._

 _-"Pero es para hoy guardias"_

 _Apenas dije todos los guardias empezaron a irse._

 _Eh se me olvidaba._

 _-"No se olviden de informarles a sus demás compañeros que no pudieron escuchar lo que acabo de decir"_

Bien eso era todo lo que tenia que decir.

Todos empezamos a prepararnos cuando llegue la hora de partir.

Y a solo unas horas de partir evacuaremos a los civiles.

Ya todos saben que hacer.

Prepárense humanos, que nuestra venganza por raptar a la princesa Celestia les costara bien caro.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **A 10 kilometros de Ponyville**

 **12 horas despues de la invasion a Canterlot**

El camino habia sido largo y muy lento, en el camino observamos los restos de los cazas y helicópteros derribados que cayeron fuera de la ciudad de Canterlot.

Sin ninguna señal de sobrevivientes por desgracia.

Celestia ya habia despertado y según escuche por la radio, ella en serio no estaba muy feliz, mas bien tuvieron que sedarla nuestros medicos para que no hiciera tanto escandalo.

Pero al menos ya estamos cerca de Ponyville despues de tantas horas de caminata.

Esta yegua Starlight no ha hablado desde que respondi a sus preguntas.

Solo avanzaba junto a nosotros en silencio, bueno, ella estaba caminando a mi lado en realidad porque los demás aun no querían estar cerca de ella, asi que o aceleraban su caminar o se apartaban a un lado para no estar cerca de ella.

Aun no confían en ella, no los culpo.

Talvez confíen en ella una vez encontremos a las mane six en Ponyville y que no haya una elaborada trampa esperándonos.

"Soldado raso Martin, adelante me copias", decía el teniente Brinx por la radio.

-"Adelante te copio Teniente Brinx, que sucede", respondi.

"Necesitamos que traigas a esa yegua al frente y nos señale donde viven las portadoras, porque el vicepresidente Jix solo conoce como llegar a Ponyville, no donde viven ellas", dijo el.

-"Entendido señor, llegaremos al frente lo mas pronto posible", respondi.

Y se corto la radio.

-"Señorita Starlight", dije para que Starlight me pusiera atención y lo hizo, "Sigueme te necesitan al frente para que nos ayudes a encontrar a las portadoras de los elementos, yo te acompañare para que atravieses la caravana mas rápido"

-"De acuerdo", respondio al parecer algo nerviosa.

Y asi tome su mano y la conduje en medio de la caravana, obviamente iríamos por un lado cuando llegaramos al punto de la caravana donde están los prisioneros.

Ella se dejo llevar mientras la tomaba de la mano al menos.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Starlight.**

Es algo raro se llevada asi como si fuera una simple pequeña.

Pero debo admitir que al menos cumple con lo que dijo, nos estamos moviendo mas rápido atraves de la caravana.

Y debo admitir que me siento algo segura que el me este llevando, al menos los otros soldados nos ven con otros ojos cuando me ven siendo llevada por este soldado…..oh como pude olvidarlo, no le pregunte su nombre, creo que estuve muy nerviosa como para preguntárselo.

Como pude olvidarlo es algo básico que haces cuando conoces a alguien nuevo, lo admito, puedo ser nueva en esto de conocer a otros y hacer amigos, pero creo que esta situación es especial y única y no hubo tiempo de hacer eso al estar tan nerviosa.

Le preguntare cuando lleguemos al frente, en estos momentos el esta algo ocupado haciendo que los otros soldados nos den paso.

Y yo me dedique en mirar esas maquinas moviles y tratar de averiguar como funcionan para entretenerme en este largo viaje y para no hacer caso a los otros humanos que me miraban feo.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista del teniente Brinx**

Apenas llegamos a los limites de este pueblo, las calles estaban algo vacias y ya el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Pero los pocos que estaban en la calle inmediatamente al vernos huyeron o se metieron de nuevo en sus casas.

El vicepresidente Jix estaba en su forma humana asi que no llamaría tanto la atención.

Pero en fin ya ese soldado que escolta a esa yegua debio haber llegado ya.

-"Teniente Brinx, señor, ya traje a la yegua llamada Starlight Glimmer aquí al frente", dijo ese soldado raso

Volteo y en efecto era el soldado raso que escoltaba a la yegua.

-"Ya era hora soldado, y bien ahora señorita Starlight"; dije yo eso ultimo viendo ya a esa yegua, "Dinos donde viven las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía?"

Ella parece dudar ahora, pero al final respondio.

-"Applejack vive en su granja Sweet Apple Acrees que esta al este de Ponyville, Fluttershy vive en una cabaña cerca del bosque Everfree que esta en el camino a la granja de Applejack, Rarity vive en el oeste en su Boutique, no tiene pierde su casa es de 2 pisos y parece un carrusel, Pinkie vive en Sugar Cube corner y esta esta cerca del ayuntamiento a una calle del centro de Ponyville, Rainbow Dash vive a 200 metros hacia arriba en su casa nube al sur, donde estamos ahora, ademas podría decirse que estamos encima de ella ahora", dijo mientras señalaba hacia arriba y podía ver una extraña formación de nubes encima de nosotros, "Y Twilight…", parecía dudar en decir donde vive esa pony, "Vive en el castillo de Cristal al Noreste de Ponyville, no tiene pierde y ella guarda los elementos de la armonía"

Bien, parece que nuestros objetivos están muy lejos entre si.

-"Muy bien señorita, muchas gracias por tu cooperación", dije yo, "Si quieres puedes irte ahora"

Ella solo asintió pero no se fue, parecía preocupada por algo.

Pero en fin, debo hablar de esto con los pocos capitanes que sobrevivieron al ataque sobre que hacer a continuación.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de Starlight.**

Durante el camino al frente de la fila me vino las dudas de que si lo que asi era lo correcto.

Les iba a dar en serio la ubicación de mis amigas a unos extraños armados.

Puede que no me hayan hecho nada y que ya quieran irse.

Pero, les harán algo a mis amigas si se niegan a ayudarlos?.

No…no quiero pensar en eso, además ellas hablaron de que esos "guardias especiales" fueron extremadamente crueles con los humanos y tal vez ellas quieran ayudar a los humanos sin protestar.

Y tal vez todo esto pueda terminar sin mas pérdida de vidas.

Es algo que espero.

Ese humano Brinx fue lejos de Martin y yo para hablar con otros humanos.

Pero antes de irme a casa, quiero preguntarle algo a ese soldado.

-"Eh….señor?", le pregunte a ese soldado raso que me trajo.

-"Si", respondio.

-"Me podría decir tu nombre antes de irme a casa", le pregunte.

-"Mi nombre es Martin"; dijo el con una sonrisa al final, "Cuidate y disfruta el resto de tus días"

-"Eh…gracias", respondi confundida, que original forma de despedida, y que curioso nombre, "Y es verdad de que ustedes se van y no volverán jamas?"

-"Me temo que si, (Suspiro) pero quien sabe, talvez volvamos cuando….cuando todo este bien en nuestro mundo volvamos con intenciones pacificas", dijo el ahora esta vez de manera neutra.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso", dije yo.

Bueno al menos sé que solo le guardaban rencor a Celestia y no a todos nosotros.

Aunque al ver a los soldados humanos y ver como me veian, creo que tiene que pasar mucho tiempo para que se calmen y ya nos odien a todos.

Ah eso me recuerda, los Cambiantes, se me olvido preguntarle sobre los cambiantes si lo que dijeron las chicas que ellos son inocentes es cierto.

-"Martin se me olvidaba quería hacerte otra….", decía yo pero me interrumpieron.

-"Soldado raso Martin ven aca", decía ese humano llamada Teniente Brinx.

-"Quedate aquí, ahora regreso", dijo Martin.

Y Martin fue corriendo directo hacia el que estaba algo lejos para no poder escucharlos.

Asi que me dedique a esperarlo para ver si me podría responder mis preguntas

Y mientras esperaba podía ver a algunos humanos correr de un lado a otro y vi que 5 grupos conformados por 5 humanos se dirigían dentro de la ciudad.

Al parecer van a recoger a las chicas ahora mismo.

Pero como van a hablar con Rainbow, ella esta en una nube ahora mismo y por lo que veo, parece que los humanos no pueden volar y esas extrañas maquinas obvio que tampoco pueden volar.

-"Hey Starlight, ven aquí!", dijo en voz alta Martin para que fuera con ellos.

-"Señorita Starlight puedo hacerle una pregunta?", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Creo que si", respondi.

-"Conoces algún hechizo que permita a los que no tienen alas volar y caminar en las nubes", dijo el.

Yo asentí.

-"Perfecto", dijo el otra vez.

-"Puedes realizar ese hechizo en Martin y en ti misma y acompañarlo para que puedan traer a la señorita Dash con nosotros?", pregunto.

-"Bueno…..no veo porque no", respondi con una sonrisa casi forzada.

-"Excelente, ya les informe a los demás soldados que vas a hacer magia, asi que no reaccionaran mal con lo que sea que vayas a hacer", dijo el.

Yo asentí.

Bien, creo que era lógico que me pidieran ayuda para llevarlos directamente con Rainbow Dash.

Pero porque solo quieren llevar a Martin, acaso el es su mejor soldado y es por eso que no necesitan a mas soldados alla arriba?.

Bueno, me siento halagada que desde el principio me hayan asignado con su mejor soldado.

Pero bueno el hechizo de poder caminar sobre las nubes y con mi telequinesis sera suficiente para llevarnos haya arriba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Martin.**

Bueno, ser elegidos para ir y caminar sobre las nubes y traer a una yegua que es bien conocida en la serie por ser una luchadora, y traerla abajo con nosotros.

Uff que podría salir mal…(Notese mi nivel de sarcasmo)

Por eso solo quieren a un solo soldado que vaya, y al estar tan bajo en la cadena de mando por desgracia me hacia desechable.

No pueden darse el lujo de perder a sus mejores soldados si de por casualidad el hechizo que permite caminar sobre las nubes no funcionan en humanos.

Ademas ser uno de los únicos soldados que ha hablado con ella semi-abiertamente, digo semi por que no podía decirle todo a Starlight, eso me hace el elegido para ir con ella.

Bueno, al mal paso darle fin.

Bueno ella ya esta realizando el hechizo, algunos miran temerosos y con los rifles apuntando a ella y los demás miran asombrados.

Y bueno un leve flash paso y luego otra vez vi su cuerno brillar y ella con su magia me envolvió en un aura de energía violeta.

Y empezamos a subir hacia arriba.

Y subimos…y subimos….y en solo unos segundos estábamos en la entrada de la casa de Rainbow sin el aura encima mio.

Estábamos literalmente parados en una nube.

Que extraño se siente esto.

Mis pies se sienten algo húmedos.

Pero el hecho de que no haya caído al vacio aun eso hace que solo soportar la humedad en mis pies una molesta menor.

-"Bien, aquí estamos", dije yo.

Ella asintió.

Pero antes de que tratara de abrir esa extraña puerta hecha de nube.

Ella me pregunto.

-"Es cierto que los cambiantes son inocentes y esa es la razón de porque los ataco Celestia?".

Estaba a punto de pedir la respuesta a los capitanes.

Pero creo que ella puede saberlo y que difunda la verdad sobre los cambiantes de una vez por todas.

-"Si, lo son, ellos son los inocentes y si Celestia nos ataco solo porque ellos estaban entre nosotros", respondi.

-"Ellos son los buenos entonces?", ella pregunto.

-"Si, ellos curaron la mayoría de nuestras enfermedades, detuvieron varias guerras absurdas antes de que si quiera ocurrieran y mejoraron nuestra economía, si eso no es ser buenos, agrégale el hecho de que ellos lo hacían para poder vivir con nosotros en paz y armonía", dije yo.

-"Entiendo", dijo ella.

-"Bien, no hay tiempo que perder ya, entremos esta bien"; dije yo intentando agarrar la manecilla de la puerta.

Y dije intentar porque no importa que tanto intentara agarrar la manilla, mi mano atravesaba la puerta.

Genial (Sarcasmo), puedo caminar sobre nubes, no tocarlas.

Pero en fin al carajo esto, atravieso la puerta nube, luego otra pared nube hasta que hayo lo que parece la habitación principal, donde veo trofeos de metal y posters colgados en las paredes de nubes, definitivamente algo que me hara preguntarme todo el dia como lo hacen.

Pero eso sera para otro dia.

Ahora lo que buscaba en estos momentos era a Rainbow Dash.

Y por el montículo que hay debajo de unas sábanas en una cama hechas de nubes.

Ahí estaba Rainbow Dash,

Ahora que hago, le pido que salga de manera amable o le arrebato las sabanas.

Mmmmmm…..

-"Señor Martin no creo que debía hacer esos agujeros en la casa de Rainbow", era Starlight que venia por los huecos en las paredes que tenian mi forma.

-"Lo siento, pero estamos apurados", dije yo.

-"Si pero eso no te da el derecho en destruir mi casa", esa voz no era Starlight y no venia de la cama, venia también del hueco que habia dejado en la pared al entrar en la habitacion.

Era Rainbow.

Vestida con un pantalón azul y una chaqueta negra.

Pero en vez de enojada solo se veía sin emociones.

Que raro.

-"Lo siento Rainbow, pero aquí, Martin quiere que vengas haya abajo junto a los demás humanos", dijo Starlight.

-"Para que?", pregunto ahora si algo desconfiada.

-"Para que usen los elementos de la armonía y podamos usar esa energía para regresar a nuestro planeta", dije yo.

Ella solo miro a un lado y dijo.

-"Esta bien", dijo Rainbow esta vez sin emoción de ningun tipo.

-"Pero no atravieses mas paredes al salir humano", dijo ella ahora enfada.

Yo sali junto a Starlight y bajamos con lentitud al suelo, Rainbow estaba a lado mientras bajábamos.

Bien una ya esta con nosotros, ahora falta las demás.

Pero cuando llegamos abajo al aparecer todos estaban caminando dentro del pueblo esta vez.

Cuando hable con el capitán sobre esto, dijo que nos estábamos moviendo en un enorme campo abierto cerca de la ciudad cerca del Everfree, que ahí iba a ser la teletransportacion, para asi no molestar a los civiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

Caminar por el pueblo fue bastante extraño.

Nos sentíamos observados todo el rato.

Y aunque todos queríamos creer que eran algunos civiles curiosos que querían observarnos, algunos yo incluido teníamos miedo de que eran esos cazadores esperando para hacernos una emboscada.

No ayudo a aliviar la tensión que Rainbow quiso enfrentarse con los cazadores capturados.

Les insultaba llamándoles "Monstruos" o "Asesinos", y antes de que de insultos pasaran a golpes.

Al menos Starlight logro pararla antes de que los otros soldados le hicieran algo.

Y cuando por fin empezábamos a llegar al campo abierto, se veía a los equipos trayendo a las otras yeguas.

Todas caminaban junto a los soldados.

Bueno, no todas.

Twilight era traída en camilla, por un minuto pensé que estaba herida.

Pero cuando la vi pasar cerca mio pude ver que no tenia ninguna herida, pero si una mirada perdida, parecía en shock.

Los soldados que fueron llevaron a nuestros medicos con ellos.

Y sedaron a los familiares de las chicas para que no hicieran un escándalo o tener que detenerse y explicarle a sus familias porque se las llevan.

Algo, algo, no se, no tengo nada que decir con respecto a lo que hicieron.

Supongo que fue lo mejor.

Y luego de un par de horas ya todos estábamos en el campo abierto.

Los tanques y vehículos blindados fueron puestos en los bordes del campo mientras que el resto de los soldados estábamos en medio y nuestros prisioneros estaban en medio de todos nosotros, no podían escaparse aunque quisieran.

Las chicas fueron puestas en el borde del campo para que asi no se teletransporten con nosotros.

Yo estaba yendo al frente de todos para poder ver los elementos de la armonía en acción.

-"Bien, ahora ya con todos en posición, por fin estamos listos para irnos", dijo el vicepresidente Jix dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Y de cerca podía verlas mejor a las mane six, y bueno.

Todas estaban con una obvia tristeza en su rostro.

Excepto Rainbow y Applejack que solo mantenían una cara neutral todo el tiempo.

Lo que deben estar sintiendo en estos momentos, es obvio que debe ser muy traumático para ellas, su princesa que en vez de ser la benévola líder que pensaban que era, descubrieron que era una genocida total.

Pobres, siento lastimas de ellas como su mundo perfecto se parte a pedazos.

Pero en fin, ellas se estaban poniendo los elementos de la armonía, Starlight que aun estaba con nosotros ayudo a ponerle la corona a Twilight.

Y entonces todas se pusieron en fila con Twilight sentada en el suelo aun sin moverse o expresar alguna emoción.

Y luego sucedió….nada.

-"Que extraño, porque no funcionan sus elementos?", pregunto Jix, "Todas están aquí", dijo mientras señalaba a todas.

-"Creo que a pesar de que todas están aquí, creo que deben estar todas conscientes para que esto funcione"; decía Starlight mientras señalaba a la aun en Shock Twilight.

-"Joder", decía el teniente Brinx, "Ahora que hacemos?", pregunto el.

-"Me temo que debemos hallar la manera de curar a la señorita Twilight, porque en estos momentos regresar a Canterlot y pedir ayuda de la princesa Luna es muy arriesgado con los cazadores aun ocultos por ahí", dijo Jix.

-"Pero porque no mandamos una carta a la princesa Luna para que venga con nosotros", dijo Starlight.

-"Me temo que ella al parecer no quiere vernos a nosotros"; dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Porque?", dijo Rarity.

-"Porque ella dijo que solo nos lleváramos a Celestia y que no volviéramos a se arrepentiría luego de habernos dejado ir, y no estamos como para enfrentar a otra Alicornio", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Yo creo que hay una tercera opción,", dijo Starlight.

-"Y cual es?", dijeron Jix y Brinx.

-"Pedirle ayuda a la princesa Cadance para que proporcione la energía mágica para que puedan irse", dijo Starlight.

-"Claro que no, como dije no podemos arriesgarnos y enfrentar a una alicornio como estamos ahora", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Bueno, que tal si…llevamos a Twilight al imperio de Cristal para que Cadance la ayude a volver a la normalidad, porque si alguien puede ayudarla es alguien que la conozca mas tiempo que nadie y ese alguien es Cadance, ademas sus padres están en Canterlot y como no podemos ir ahí por la ayuda de ellos….", decía Starlight antes de que el teniente Brinx la interrumpiera.

-"Bien…eso suena bien, pero como esa tal Cadance lograra regresarla a un estado mas normal"; dijo el.

-"Me temo que no se cómo, pero seguro que hallara una forma", dijo Starlight.

-"Bien, pero quienes la llevaran?", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Nosotras la llevaremos porque despues de todo es nuestra amiga, y ya es preocupante de que siga sin moverse despues de varias horas", dijo Rainbow.

Todas las mane six y Starlight asintieron ante eso.

-"Bien, pero ira al menos uno de nuestros soldados con ustedes y ese soldado sera….", estaba hablando el teniente Brinx cuando Starlight lo interrumpio.

-"Eh…si no es mucha molestia quisiera que el soldado Martin nos acompañara, porque en si el parece ser el único humano que no nos miran mal o con odio", dijo ella.

El teniente Brinx estaba pensándolo y antes de que el hablara Jix hablo.

-"Me parece bien, por favor teniente Brinx llame a alguien que traiga una hummer para que las puedan llevar al reino de cristal por favor", dijo el.

-"Pero señor debo discutirlo con los otros capitanes…", decía Brinx pero lo interrumpio Jix.

-"En estos momentos ademas de ser un VIP, también soy el vicepresidente de los USA y en estos momentos no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando, ademas confie en mi este plan puede funcionar y mientras mas rápido ellas partan mejor", dijo el.

-"Esta bien señor", dijo el teniente Brinx algo irritado por eso.

Ya se comunico por radio que alguien traiga una Hummer a nuestra posición.

-"Martin, ya escuchaste todo asi que no tengo que decirte porque tienes que venir aca al frente", dijo el teniente Brinx mientras me miraba, de alguna forma me vio entre toda la multitud de solados que estaban también de curiosos viendo todo.

-"Si señor"; respondi y me fui rápido al frente.

Esto aun no termina y al parecer estaremos aquí en Equestria un largo rato.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **Teniente Brinx**

Cuando el soldado raso Martin y las yeguas se subieron a la hummer y partieron y gracias a las indicaciones previas a que se fueran del vicepresidente Jix sobre que caminos tomar para llegar al imperio de cristal para que ellos no se perdieran.

Eso espero, ellos son nuestra única esperanza para irnos a casa.

Ya cuando partieron ya me acerque al vicepresidente Jix para poder preguntarle algo.

-"Disculpe vicepresidente Jix, me podría decir porque esta tan confiado de que esa princesa va a curar a esa tal Twilight y que no se entere de lo que paso en Canterlot y no venga a vengar a Celestia", dije yo.

-"Es simple, al igual que Luna ella no sabe nada sobre lo que hace o hizo Celestia, ademas ella es la mas comprensible y amable de todas, y si llegaran a contarle por error sobre lo que paso en Canterlot, bueno solo espero que logren esas yeguas calmarla y explicarle lo sucedido o al menos que ella comprenda mejor nuestro dolor y decida ayudarnos", dijo Jix.

-"Que tan seguro que ella no vendrá a vengarse", dije yo.

-"Creo que un 50/50", dijo el.

Yo me quede sin habla.

Pero en fin, esta era la única cosa que podíamos hacer despues de todo.

Era que una princesa venga a vengarse de nosotros o esperar una emboscada de los cazadores de Celestia.

Ambas son malas pero que se va hacer, esto era lo único que podíamos hacer, por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Uf que tal no**

 **El regreso se retraso por que Twilight sigue en shock.**

 **Que creen Cadance ayudara a los humanos, los atacara o solo no hara nada por ayudarlos?**

 **Que harán los guardias especiales ahora?**

 **Pues averígüenlo en los próximos capítulos amigos lectores.**

 **Digan que les parecio en los comentarios.**

 **Ah y ya dejare de escribir "Punto de vista de…..", ya directamente pondré los nombres de los personajes que les toca hacer su punto de vista.**

 **Y sin nada mas que decir hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11: En busca de ayuda**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **18 horas desde la invasión de Canterlot.**

 **En camino al Imperio de Cristal**

Desde que partimos de nuestro campamento improvisado hace 2 horas nadie ha hablado, todas han estado en silencio o incluso están durmiendo.

Espero que el viaje no sea muy largo, porque en si solo me han dado comida y agua para 3 dias y combustible también para 2 dias de continuo viaje.

Starlight esta en el asiento del pasajero a lado mio, y las demás están atrás.

Me han explicado que el camino es todo recto al Norte por al menos 100 km y que cuando vea las líneas del tren conduzca a su lado de las líneas del tren y las siga, por si acaso la princesa Cadance viene en tren por cualquier motivo, me han autorizado que puedo detener cualquier tren que venga por las vías del tren que vienen del norte por si la princesa Cadance por casualidad viene en uno de ellos, yo tengo que usar la Hummer para bloquear las vías y inspeccionar cada vagon de ese tren, o también puedo hacer que Rainbow Dash vea en cada vagon y me diga si la princesa esta en el tren o no.

Pero bueno, como aun no he llegado a las líneas del tren tengo tiempo para decidir que hacer cuando detenga el tren.

Sera una larga noche de conducción.

Al menos me dieron algo de café antes de irme, asi soportare toda la noche.

.-..-.-..-..-..-..-

 **24 horas despues de la invasion.**

 **Zona Norte de Equestria**

Ya he llegado a las líneas del tren hace varias horas ya y no he visto ningun tren y recién esta amaneciendo.

Y ademas de ver el amanecer estoy empezando a ver como ya empieza a cambiar el paisaje de uno boscoso a uno de llanuras, al parecer avanzamos muy rápido.

Que buenas son las Hummer, andan sobre todo terreno y a gran velocidad, durante todo el viaje iba a unos 80 km/h.

Y bueno aunque tuve que detenerme de vez en cuando para ir al baño, de veras estamos haciendo buen tiempo si es que ya estamos a punto de llegar a lo que seria las tundras que están antes de llegar al Imperio de Cristal.

Y no ha aparecido ni un solo tren hasta ahora.

Perfecto.

-"(Bostezo)…..ah buenos días Martin", decía Starlight que recién se estaba levantando y estirando los brazos.

-"Buenos días", respondi.

Entonces ella nota que estoy conduciendo.

-"Acaso no has dormido en toda la noche?", pregunto.

-"Si, estuve despierto toda la noche conduciendo", respondi.

-"Y no estas cansado?", pregunto.

-"No si tengo mi café", dije yo mientras sostenía un termo de café que estaba abajo en mi asiento.

-"Muy bien", decía Starlight mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse un poco el sueño.

-"Te importaría detenerte, ya sabes para que", dijo ella.

-"Esta bien, de todos modos yo también tenia que ir", dije yo.

Detuve la Hummer a lado de las vías del tren.

Starlight y yo nos bajamos y ahora habia un problema, al estar en campo abierto no habia un lugar oculto donde ir a vaciar la vejiga.

-"Y ahora donde voy sin que nadie me vea?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Me temo que, debes hacerlo detrás de la hummer", dije yo porque en si por medidas de seguridad no hay un vidrio trasero, es puro blindaje toda la parte trasera, blindaje y nuestros suministros. Asi que no habia forma que las chicas halla dentro la vieran.

Starlight me miro y se le puso la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-"Pero se va a escuchar", decía en voz baja para no despertar ahora a las demás.

-"Me temo que no tienes opción no hay arboles en kilómetros", dije yo con normalidad.

Ella empezó a mirar de un lado al otro y luego a mi y a la Hummer.

-"Esta bien, pero regresa adentro y vigila que nadie salga", dijo ella en voz baja aun con su cara algo roja.

Yo asentí y me fui a la parte de adelante.

-"Eh ya llegamos señor Martin", decía Pinkie parecía que ya se habia despertado y su melena por desgracia aun sigue toda lisa y hablaba sin emoción alguna.

-"Aun no, hemos parado para ir al baño", dije yo.

-"Y donde esta el baño, porque yo solo veo pasto hasta donde mire", decía ella.

-"Bueno el baño por ahora sera atrás de la Hummer", dije yo.

-"Ok, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño", dijo ella mientras se bajaba de la Hummer.

-"Espera pero deberás aguantar por ahora, el baño esta ocupado", dije yo.

-"Oh, esta bien"; dijo ella y solo salio afuera, pero lo hizo casi sin ningun cuidado porque despertó a las demás.

-"Ya llegamos"; decía Rainbow mientras hacia lo posible por estirarse dentro del estrecho Hummer.

-"No", dije yo.

Entonces Starlight regreso de la parte trasera.

-"Bien ya era hora", dije yo.

-"Es mi turno ahora?", decía Pinkie.

-"Turno para que?", pregunto Applejack.

-"Para ir al baño atrás de la Hummer", dije yo.

-"Apoco esta cosa tiene baño", decía Rainbow.

-"No, me refiero que atrás de la Hummer hagan sus necesidades atrás de la hummer", dije yo.

-"Ohhh", decía Rainbow.

Applejack solo asintió ante eso.

-"Pero que tal si alguien nos ve?", pregunto Rarity ahora sin las ojeras por no haber dormido y ahora mas animada.

-"No hay nadie en kilómetros ahora si me disculpan es mi turno", dije eso y me fui a hacer mi negocio, el café tenia que salir de mi sistema en cualquier momento a que no?.

Y ya despues de que todas fueran atrás a vaciar la vejiga y con muchas quejas de Rarity que quería que al menos adelantara un poco la Hummer para que no tuviera que hacerlo en donde todos lo hicimos.

Ya por fin podíamos desayunar, y el desayuno era agua y unas frutas deshidratadas.

No tienen sabor, pero al menos tiene nutrientes para mantenerte con vida un dia mas.

Y continuamos asi con nuestro viaje y al menos esta vez el viaje estuvo mas animado de las chicas charlando de lo asqueroso que era la comida del ejercito.

Al menos no están en silencio ya.

-"Martin?", preguntaba Starlight.

-"Si", respondi.

-"Nos puede hablar lo que paso en Canterlot?", dijo ella.

-"No, lo único que deben saber es que capturamos a Celestia y perdimos a varios de los nuestros, nada mas", dije yo de manera seria.

-"Bueno no nos tienes que decir como sucedió la batalla, si no, hablarnos sobre lo que le paso a los ponys inocentes que habia allí", dijo Rarity.

-"Ah bueno, no se si hubo bajas civiles, pero nuestra mision era clara capturar a Celestia y capturar o eliminar a sus guardias especiales si se puede, y no debíamos matar ningun civil", dije yo.

-"Eso es algo confortante", dijo Rarity.

-"Pero que vamos a hacer nosotros con la guardia especial?", dijo Applejack.

-"Ellos suenan muy habilidosos en lo que hacen", dijo Rarity.

-"No lo se, pero al menos deben alegrarse por algo"; dije yo.

-"Que cosa?", dijo Rainbow.

-"A pesar de que ellos son guardias que están dispuestos a matar sin piedad alguna, ellos no le harán nada a la población de Equestria, ellos despues de todo son leales a Equestria, pero creo que cualquiera que sepa de su identidad terminara muerto", dijo el.

-"Oh, o sea ellos vendrán a nosotras?", dijo Rarity algo asustada.

-"No creo, porque por lo que me hablaron de ustedes de que recién empezaron a recordar todo lo que paso en nuestra planeta, ellos de seguro no sepan que recuperaron sus recuerdos, asi que están a salvo", dije yo.

-"Pero que tal si tienen espias en el imperio de Cristal y averigüen que los estamos ayudando a ustedes", dijo Starlight preocupada.

-"No se preocupen, solo difundan el rumor de que las obligamos y asi esos guardias no les harán daño"; dije yo.

-"Bueno no creo que me guste mentir a todos, pero si hay que hacerlo para seguir a salvo, por desgracia tenemos que hacerlo", dijo Applejack.

-"Pero lamento decirles que tu Starlight estas en peligro sin importar si también hay rumores de que te amenazábamos para que nos ayudaras", dije yo.

-"QUE!", todas (Menos Twilight) gritaron.

-"Pero porque?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Porque entraste a Canterlot, hablaste abiertamente con nosotros, y ellos seguro tenian espias en la superficie de Canterlot observando todos nuestros movimientos y de seguro te vieron hablando como si nada con nosotros"; dije yo.

-"Oh no y ahora que haremos", dijo Starlight asustada.

-"Bueno, si no te importa quisiera decirte sobre hacer algo muy extremo que de seguro te podría ayudar", dije yo.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Ven con nosotros a la tierra, te protegeremos y estarás a salvo", dije yo.

-"Que se vaya con ustedes talvez para siempre", decía Applejack, "Debe haber otra cosa que podamos hacer para proteger a Starlight".

-"Lo siento, pero la única manera de protegerla es que venga con nosotros donde los guardias especiales no la busquen y le hagan daño", dije yo.

-"Espera que tal si se queda y solo le lavan el cerebro como hicieron con nosotras, asi no tendrían que hacerle ningun daño y se quedara con nosotras", dijo Rarity.

-"Lo siento, pero ella no solo vio y hablo con nosotros sobre su planeta y la razón de porque fueron a la tierra, ella hablo con nosotros y nos ayudo en capturarlas, ella en vez de ser vista como un civil que vio demasiado, ella sera vista como una traidora, y yo creo que lo que ellos consideran traidores no los lanzan en prisión o en un calabazo, si no tal vez lo matan", dije yo.

Porque si Celestia nos consideraba traidores y no nos mostro piedad a nosotros, es mas que obvio que sus guardias especiales no muestran ninguna piedad a los traidores también.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, no esperaban eso.

Si no se va muere y ya no podrá ver a sus amigas, y si se va al menos vive pero igual ya no podrá ver otra vez a sus amigas.

-"Yo…..", decía Starlight, "…creo que ire con ustedes humanos", con tristeza lo dijo.

-"Vamos Starlight no te rindas seguro hayaremos mas adelante la forma de protegerte", dijo Rainbow.

-"Si vamos tu sabes que no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño, somos amigas despues de todo", decía Applejack.

Las demás asintieron.

-"Gracias chicas por sus palabras", decía Starlight con lagrimas en sus ojos, "Pero ya tome mi decisión, no quiero ponerlas a ustedes en riesgo de muerte asi que me ire con los humanos para que no les pasa nada a ustedes".

Todas bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

-"Si no podemos convencerte entonces", dijo Applejack, "Creo que podemos solo desearte buena suerte en tu viaje".

-"Si, ademas quien sabe, talvez estos guardias especiales se dispersan o algo y asi podamos contactar contigo para que vuelvas con nosotras", dijo Rarity.

-"Te puedo dar una pequeña fiesta de despedida cuando regresemos"; decía Pinkie.

Fluttershy y Rainbow no dijeron nada.

Pero sabia que se sentían mal por que se va a ir Starlight.

Pobres han sufrido tanto en menos de un solo dia.

.-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.

 **29 horas despues de la invasion de Canterlot**

Cuando llegamos a las tundras nevadas que conformaban el norte de Equestria tuve que prender el aire acondicionado para que calentara la Hummer.

Tuvimos suerte de que la gasolina no se congele en el camino.

Y por suerte tampoco ningun tren.

Aunque eso ya era raro, porque no ha habido ningun tren en mas de 10 horas desde que estoy en las líneas del tren.

Pero porque no hay ningun tren?.

-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **34 horas despues.**

Y despues de varias horas atravesando una tundra helada.

Descubri 2 cosas, el castillo del imperio de cristal de veras es enorme, debe tener mas de 60 pisos de alto y se puede ver desde muy lejos y segundo el choque de temperatura repentino en un vehiculo es algo que no soporta muy bien, los cristales si no hubieran sido blindados estoy seguro que se hubieran roto, al menos solo apareció grandes grietas en los vidrios y el metal blindado crujio por el cambio de temperatura.

Acaso lo que mantiene la ciudad protegida de la tundra es una muralla invisible de calor.

Llegamos cerca de la estación del tren y vimos que no habia nadie en la estación y tampoco habia ningun tren, me detuve cerca de la estación del tren y supe que ese era el momento de hablarle a las chicas lo que quería que hicieran.

-"Bien chicas, ahora es su turno, vallan a ver a la princesa Cadance y vean si pueden curar a Twilight", dije yo.

-"Tu no vas a venir con nosotros?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Lo siento, pero por el momento no quiero que mas civiles sepan de nuestra llegada"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo", dijo Starlight.

-"Y que le decimos de como Twilight le paso esto", dijo Rarity mientras la señalaba a Twilight que estaba aun en shock.

-"Diganle…..(Suspiro)…díganle la verdad", dije yo.

-"Pero tu dijiste que no querias que nadie mas supiera de los humanos", dijo Starlight.

-"Lo se, pero para poder tratar a Twilight creo que lo mejor es que Cadance sepa que causo que Twilight se quedara paralizada en primer lugar", dije yo.

-"El tiene razón", dijo Fluttershy, es la primera vez desde que esta conmigo que la oigo hablar.

-"Como que el tiene razón querida?", pregunto Rarity

-"Porque lo que le pasa a Twilight es muy grave como para estar mintiendo sobre el porque esta asi, porque si le mentimos a Cadance ella puede intentar curarla y lo que sea que haga pueda que no tenga ningun efecto o peor que empeore su situación, asi que yo también creo que es mejor decirle la verdad a Cadance", dijo ella.

-"Esta bien si tu crees que es lo correcto"; decía Rainbow mientras miraba a Fluttershy, "Entonces lo haremos".

Rainbow se bajo de la Hummer y cargo a Twilight en sus hombros.

-"Al castillo, no hay tiempo que perder", dijo ella como fue corriendo por la avenida principal que lleva al castillo.

-"Hey espera no tan rápido"; decía Raritu mientras se bajaba también y empezaba a ir detrás de Rainbow.

Todas hicieron lo mismo.

-"Suerte chicas", dije en voz alta para que me escucharan.

-"Gracias", dijo Starlight porque era la ultima en irse.

Bien estoy solo otra vez.

Creo que mejor veo que la Hummer no tenga ningun daño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

Como es de dia hay muchos ponys de cristal caminando por las calles y en el camino tuvimos que mentir a los ponys que preguntaban porque la princesa Twilight estaba siendo cargada y se encontraba en estado de shock.

Y cuando por fin llegamos al trono, nos agrado mucho que solo estuviera Cadance y no hubiera nadie mas, bueno ningun civil mas, porque los únicos que estaban eran los guardias, y no su hermano, quien sabe que haría si supiera que Canterlot fue atacada.

Ella nos miro y antes de saludarnos siquiera vio a Twilight en ese estado y vino corriendo hacia ella.

-"Pero que paso?", pregunto ella preocupada mientras veía a Twilight que por seguridad la pusimos en el suelo.

-"Me temo que es una larga historia", contesto Rarity.

 **(Una larga, emotiva y extraña historia despué, incluye lo de lo que paso en la tierra, la invasion de Canterlot y los humanos atrincherándose en las afueras de Ponyville)**

Por suerte aunque habia guardias en la sala del trono hablamos suficientemente lejos de ellos para que no nos escucharan.

-"Y es por eso que esta asi?", pregunto Cadance preocupada, "Todo lo que dices de mi tia es cierto?"

-"Me temo que si", respondio Rarity.

Cadance no dijo nada.

-"Puedas ayudarla?", pregunte yo.

-"Creo que si….pero aun todo esto que me dicen es…..es….", decía Cadance pero solo se detuvo allí.

-"Sorprendentemente perturbador no", dijo Pinkie.

Cadance solo asintió.

-"Y que vas a hacer para ayudarla?", pregunto Applejack.

-"Bueno, creo que conozco un simple hechizo que la despertara del shock en que esta", dijo ella como cargaba su cuerno y se agachaba para estar cerca de Twilight, "Por favor apártense un poco de ella"

Nos alejamos un poco y vimos como su energía mágica envolvía la cabeza de Twilight y esperamos a que funcionara.

Y despues de unos segundos ella apago su cuerno y se levanto y vimos que Twilight también se paro y le dio un abrazo a Cadance.

-"Porque esta pasando todo esto Cadance, porque Celestia hizo eso?", decía Twilight entre lagrimas.

-"No lo se Twilight, pero si nos mantenemos unidos podremos resolver todo esto", decía Cadance.

Y nos dimos un abrazo de grupo alegrándonos de que Twilight volviera a la normalidad.

-"Nos alegra que volvieras en si Twilight", decía Rainbow.

-"Lamento haberte gritado", decía Rarity entre lagrimas.

Y despues de un buen rato de abrazarnos nos separamos.

-"Creo que es hora de volver y ayudar a los humanos a regresar a casa", dije yo.

-"Esperen un segundo eso me recuerda, como lograron llegar aca, no escuche ningun tren y por desgracia no tenemos ningun tren en la estación para que puedan regresar", dijo Cadance.

-"Nos ha traido un humano en uno de sus vehículos y esta esperándonos en la estación de tren para regresar de inmediato"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo, pero comprendo que deban irse de inmediato, solo lamento que Shining Armor no este aquí", dijo Cadance.

-"No esta aquí?", dijo Twilight, "Entonces donde esta?"

-"El fue en una carroza tirada por pegasos a Canterlot esta mañana para ver porque no venían ningun tren desde ayer", dijo Cadance.

-"Acaso no escribiste una carta y se lo mandaste a la princesa Luna para saber que paso", dijo Starlight.

-"Lo hice pero no respondia", dijo Cadance.

-"O sea no te enteraste sobre lo que paso en Canterlot hasta te lo dijimos nosotras?", pregunto Twilight.

Cadance asintió.

-"Eso significa que…", dijo Starlight.

-"La princesa Luna esta en problemas", dijo Twilight preocupada.

-"Tenemos que ir con Martin y que le avise sobre esto a su ejercito", dijo Starlight.

-"Vayan chicas yo ire a Canterlot junto con unos guardias para ver si Luna esta bien", dijo Cadance.

Todas aceptamos y empezamos a irnos de regreso a la estación de tren.

Preocupadas que la princesa Luna haya sido capturada por los guardias especiales o peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.—

 **Princesa Luna**

 **8 horas despues de la invasion**

 **Canterlot.**

Veia desde mi balcón como los otros ponys salían ya de sus casas y se encontraban los cadáveres o las maquinas aun en llamas de esos humanos, las pesadillas que todos mis pobres ponys tendrán esta noche serán enormes.

Al menos parece que no mataron a ningun guardia real, solo los incapacitaron.

Parece que en serio su objetivo de los humanos eran la guardia especial de mi hermana y pues a ella misma.

Aunque muchos de los guardias reales venían a mi pidiendo permiso para reunir a todos los guardias e ir a por ellos yo me negué, y solo les ordene que ayudaran a los ponys de la ciudad en limpiar todo esto.

También ordene que por el dia de hoy el castillo se encontraría cerrado al publico.

No habria cortes o audiencias con nosotra….digo conmigo el dia de hoy.

Mañana dare un discurso sobre lo que paso en la mañana.

Por ahora solo estoy en mi cuarto asimilando todo lo que paso.

Y pensando en que decirle a todos en Canterlot lo que paso.

Decirles la verdad es algo que no hare por ahora….no pienso manchar el nombre de mi hermana….ella debio tener una buena razón para hacerlo, y hasta que tenga todas las respuestas, eso de decirle la verdad queda pospuesto para mas adelante.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Eh….alguien toca a la puerta.

Debe ser algún guardia que viene para decirme que talvez haya algunos nobles exigiendo respuestas o pedirme por 4 vez que persigamos a los humanos.

Cuando estoy cerca de la puerta y la abri un poco escucho como si algo hace clic y cayo cerca mio.

Y entonces un fuerte flash sucedió y fui lanzada al suelo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sentí como me inyectaban algo en el cuello y entonces sentí como perdia la conciencia.

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitán Blade**

 **9 horas después de la invasión.**

-"Capitan Blade el equipo de asalto que fue al castillo ha traido a la princesa Luna, la estamos llevando al área de investigación para que le coloquen el aparato extractor de magia", dijo uno de mis subordinados que venia hacia mi.

Estaba en el almacén de armas y veía como los soldados train la gran cantidad de armas que no resultaron dañadas en la batalla cuando ese subordinado me vino a informar sobre eso.

-"Perfecto ahora podremos evacuar la ciudad con tranquilidad, vallan todos los soldados, la recolección de armas queda en segundo plano, hablen con todos los guardias reales haber si quieren unirse a nosotros, los que no que ayuden por mientras con la evacuación", dije yo.

-"Si señor", dijo mi subordinado como se fue a informar lo que dije a los demás.

Por mi parte aun tenemos a al menos 80 mil soldados que aun están afuera de Canterlot.

Se que están en camino, pero los necesitamos aquí ya.

Les voy a mandar un mensaje a los líderes de escuadrón para que apuren el paso y que lleguen de inmediato.

Porque el momento de nuestra venganza se acerca.

Y necesitamos a todos para que esto suceda.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.

 **Capitan Blade**

 **34 Horas despues de la invasion**

 **Canterlot.**

Es perfecto todos nuestros guardias están llegando ya, y al menos 2 mil guardias reales se van a unir a nuestra causa.

La ciudad ya fue evacuada y estamos empezando con el montaje de torres de defensa por toda la ciudad y las murallas.

Eh incluso nuestros mejores tiradores Shooter y Ranger propusieron una forma de luchar contra las maquinas aéreas humanas, pero deben entrenar primero a los guardias reales pegasos para que su método de lucha funcione porque dicen que necesitan a varios pegasos para que su método funcione.

Toda anda a la perfección.

Incluso cuando llego ese ex capitán de la guardia real el príncipe Shining Armor preguntando que paso, explicamos que unos seres nos atacaron y secuestraron a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa luna, el se unio a nosotros para ayudarnos a rescatarla.

Solo le dijimos lo básico que esos seres eran de otro mundo nada mas.

Tampoco necesita saberlo todo.

Estoy en estos momentos saliéndome de la sala principal de nuestra aérea de investigación.

Tenemos a al menos 100 investigadores trabajando para nuestra causa.

Me dieron el aviso que ya han drenado el 95% de toda la magia de la princesa Luna y es mas que suficiente para teletrasnportarnos.

En estos momentos me estoy dirigiendo al centro de Canterlot que en si es el mismo castillo para lanzar el hechizo de teletrasnportacion, para esto también me ayudaran nuestros hechiceros mas poderosos.

-"Señor", era otro subordinado que venia hacia mi, "Señor tenemos noticias importantes".

-"Dime", respondi.

-"Todos nuestros guardias han llegado, y están esperando sus ordenes", dijo mi subordinado.

-"Bien, dile que todos vayan a los techos y las murallas del castillo y de la ciudad y formen defensas ahí que pronto nos teletrasnportaremos", le dije a mi subordinado.

-"Entendido señor", dijo el y se fue corriendo a avisar a todos.

Bien todo esta saliendo según lo planeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.—

 **Martin Castillo**

 **35 horas despues de la invasion humana.**

 **Estacion del tren del imperio de cristal.**

Ah sido algo tedioso arreglar las ventanas, porque despues de todo no se si la cinta industrial sea un excelente modo de arreglar una ventana blindada.

Pero bueno, en ese tiempo me hice mi almuerzo gracias a los paquetes deshidratados de alimentos.

En serio saben horrible.

-"Martin, Martin!", alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Mire de donde venia la voz y vi que eran una de las chicas que venia corriendo de regreso, esta vez Twilight también corria junto con ellas.

(suspiro)

Parece que si fue una buena idea venir despues de todo.

Cuando por fin llegaron.

Starlight me hablo.

-"Martin tienes una forma de comunicarte con otros humanos verdad?", pregunto.

-"Si", dije yo, "Porque?"

-"Porque quiero que le digas a tus superiores que la princesa Luna no responde y queremos saber si pueden ir ver el porque?", dijo Starlight, parecía preocupada.

-"Eso si es algo serio, pero lamentablemente estamos muy lejos, y con el intercomunicador que tengo no puedo comunicarme", dije yo, "Pero como es que no responden, porque por lo que sabemos ustedes no tiene teléfonos o radios".

-"Tenemos cartas mágicas que usamos para mandar cartas realmente importantes entre nosotras", dijo Twilight.

-"Entiendo", dije yo.

-"Entonces suban, no hay tiempo que perder", dije yo como todas subieron.

Y yo prendi la Hummer y empezó nuestro camino de regreso a nuestra base provisional.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Teniente Brinx**

 **Base provisional en las afueras de Ponyville.**

 **35 horas despues de la invasion.**

Por suerte no habia ningun pony civil que viniera hacia nosotros.

O si lo habia a penas nos veian se iban corriendo asustados de regreso a su pueblo.

Al menos no ha habido un contraataque de ningun tipo.

Pero en vez de aliviarme eso, mas bien me estresaba mas, porque mientras mas estemos aquí, mas tiempo esos cazadores tienen tiempo para planear como atacarnos.

Ahí estoy viendo directo a Canterlot gracias a unos binoculares.

Esperando que algo apareciera de ahí.

Esperando….

Y de repente desde el centro de Canterlot apareció una luz, una luz que se fue expandiendo hasta que envolvió toda la ciudad.

Pero que…..

No dije nada como tan rápido la luz apareció y desapareció un segundo después.

Pero desapareció junto con la ciudad.

Toda una ciudad desaparecio asi como asi.

No se como pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **29 de agosto del 2016**

 **CNN (Restaurado)**

" _Hace 10 minutos una fuerte explosión de luz sucede en los Alpes suizos a solo 100 metros del túnel que conecta Suiza con Italia",_ decía la presentadora.

" _La gente en el pueblo cercano al túnel nunca habia visto ningun evento igual, en estos momentos vamos a presentar imágenes en vivo de una de nuestras afiliadas en el lugar"._

Las imágenes muestran una gran nube que tapa las montañas.

 _-"En estos momentos nadie sabe que paso pero esperen un momento…", la reportera en el lugar estaba hablando_

Las imágenes ahora muestran algo detrás de la nube que cubre de las montañas.

Empiezan ver edificios y otras estructuras como murallas y un castillo.

 _-"En estos momentos la nube empieza a mostrar como un tipo de ciudad medieval", decía la reportera._

Ya la nube se quito por completo y muestra por completo una ciudad entera en la ladera de la montaña.

"Es increíble, al parecer una ciudad apareció de la nada en las montañas", decía la reportera.

Las imágenes seguían corriendo y por un minuto solo mostraban la ciudad y a las personas grabando el suceso con sus celulares.

Pero entonces se escucharon ruidos extraños que al parecer venían de la ciudad de las montañas.

Y entonces explosiones en medio del pueblo sucedió.

-"Pero que…..", es lo único que dijo la reportera como la señal como se corto por un segundo y la cámara parece que salio volando porque cayo al suelo y lo único que grababa era los pies de la gente corriendo buscando refugio o los cuerpos sin vida tirados en el suelo y la gente gritando y el sonido de las explosiones.

Otra vez la imagen paso a la de la presentadora del canal.

" _Oh por todos los cielos, señores televidentes las imágenes hablan por si sola, Suiza esta bajo ataque por un enemigo desconocido que…", se tocaba el oído porque tenia un micrófono que le avisaba de cualquier cambio, "Me informan que la presidenta Chrysalis esta en vivo y sabe mas o menos lo que esta pasando"_

Las imágenes ahora son de la reina Chrysalis en un podio en la alcaldía de Los Angeles.

-"Señoras y señores de todo el mundo", decía Chrysalis.

-"No necesito ver mas, esa ciudad en las montañas, es Canterlot"

-"Eso por desgracia demuestra que la operación Derrocamiento Celestial a fallado"

-"Es por eso que en estos momentos hago una llamada a todas las naciones que se preparen"

-"Porque la guerra por nuestra supervivencia a comenzado"

-"Eso es todo"

La imagen se corta y vuelve la imagen a los estudios.

-"Parece que es hora no es cierto", decía la presentadora.

-"Eso significa que en estos momentos el protocolo de alistamiento de emergencia a comenzado, toda persona mayor de 18 años que no sea miembro de algún laboratorio o sea un investigador importante, por favor presentarse en la base militar mas cercana", decía la presentadora.

-"Nosotros seguiremos al aire todo el tiempo posible, hasta el final", decía la presentadora.

-"Ahora la siguiente noticias es…."

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Uf que capitulo no, Twilight se cura y los guardias especiales invaden la tierra.**

 **Ahora que va a pasar ahora?**

 **Quien va a ganar?**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y averigüen lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 12: La guerra empezó**_

 **Capitán Blade**

 **29 de agosto del 2016, 2:00 pm**

 **Sur de Suiza**

Apenas nos teletransportamos aquí y ya habia un pueblo humano cerca nuestro, no es de extrañar que mis guardias al ver ese pueblo dispararan varias rondas de artillería contra esos humanos.

Tuve que ordenar que pararan el fuego y tuve que mandar a un equipo para recopilara cualquier tipo de información sobre nuestra ubicación actual de su mundo, y la ubicación de sus bases militares hace 1 hora.

Eso último es de vital prioridad.

No por destruir sus ejércitos, si no para recopilar todas las armas humanas posibles, y si tienen sus maquinas de guerra 100% funcionales en esas bases mucho mejor.

-"Señor se acercan maquinas aéreas humanos por el norte", dijo uno de mis subordinados que se acercaba hacia mi.

-"Bien guardia ve a uno de los techos y prepárense para atacar", dije yo.

-"Si señor", y se fue corriendo por donde vino.

Yo saque mi orbe de comunicación para comunicarme con Ranger y Shooter.

-"Ranger, Shooter, llego su hora, maquinas voladoras humanas se acercan desde el norte, prepárense", dije yo.

-"Entendido"; es lo único que respondieron como apague el orbe.

Bien mi mas hábiles guardias, demuestren que son los maestros tiradores una vez mas y desháganse de esas naves humanas.

-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **Sargento Ranger**

-"Bien ya escucharon al capitán, todos tomen sus rifles y arriba en las nubes ahora!", dije yo al grupo de pegasos que estaba con nosotros.

Éramos solo 20 pegasos incluyéndonos a mi a mi hermano Shooter, contra quien sabe cuantas maquinas aéreas humanas.

Seria todo un reto abatirlos a todos.

Y a mi me gustan los retos.

Todos volamos directo a las nubes que habia sobre nosotros.

El escondite perfecto, estos humanos no esperaran que sus atacantes estén inmóviles sobre las nubes.

Tenia ese rifle de largo alcance de los humanos, estos rifles eran una belleza de la ingeniería.

Como podían crear un arma con la capacidad de precisión prácticamente perfecta.

Estos humanos definitivamente tienen talento en la creación de sus armas.

Me coloco sobre una de las nubes y me pongo en posición de tiro, y veo que los otros pegasos también lo están haciendo.

Esas maquinas se mueven a velocidades increíbles y dispararles desde tan lejos seria imposible darles dirían algunos.

Pero a mi me gusta desafiar lo imposible.

Preparo mi rifle para disparar, veo por la mira que son mas de 40 naves humanas.

Apunto a la que va mas adelante del resto, esta a unos 5km de la ciudad y acercándose rápidamente.

El líder posiblemente.

(Respiro)

Apunto

y….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Capitan Krier**

-"Aquí líder Alpha tenemos claro el objetivo", dije yo.

" _Entendido, esta autorizado en lanzar el misil nuclear al objetivo, ya las demás ciudades a mas de 50 km a la redonda fueron evacuadas, la lluvia radiactiva no les afectara"_ , decía por la radio la torre de control.

-"Entendido preparando ojiva en ser disparada en 3….", no termino de decir nada.

Porque ahora tenia un agujero en el cráneo.

Muriendo al instante y el avión cayendo empicado.

Por la radio del capitán…

" _Atencion líder alpha ha caído, todas las naves busquen señales de…"_ , estaba hablando el segundo al mando antes de que también fuera asesinado.

" _Estamos bajo fuego enemigo todas las naves repliéguense y busquen…",_ decía otro piloto antes de morir.

La nave del capitán seguía cayendo a tierra sin control.

" _Rapido, busquen a los atacantes…"_ , también murió otro piloto.

La nave del capitán estaba cada vez mas cerca del suelo.

" _No están en tierra señor deben esta en la….",_ también murió antes de terminar de hablar otro piloto.

Y el avión cayo al suelo estrellándose y explotando en una bola de fuego.

Dejando a varios pilotos confundidos de como los están derribando y no saber desde donde lo están haciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **Sargento Ranger.**

Jeje caen como moscas.

3 maquinas humanas derribados ya.

Al no saber donde están sus enemigos ellos no saben que hacer.

4 maquinas humanas derribadas ya.

No saben como acelerar o maniobrar para confundir a su enemigo.

Eso los hace presa fácil para nosotros.

5 maquinas destruidas ya.

O espera.

Una maquinas ya con su piloto muerto adentro choca contra otro que no le disparamos

Eso hace 6 maquinas destruidas ya.

Escuchamos como los demás disparan como locos, pero parece que no le dan a nadie.

Parece que Shooter y yo hacemos todo el trabajo.

 **BOOOOM**

Le dispare en la parte de debajo de una de esas maquinas y exploto.

Bien un segundo punto débil ademas de su piloto.

Esto se hace mas interesante.

7 van ya.

9 van ya.

13 van ya

17 van ya.

Pobres se acercan mas a la ciudad intentando alinearse para fijar un blanco, pero lo único que logran es que sean blancos mas fáciles.

28 van ya.

Vamos apenas han pasado 7 minutos patéticos humanos.

Esta es toda la guerra aérea que pueden dar.

-"Ranger cuidado!", escucho gritar a Shooter que me miraba mientras apuntaba al frente.

Eran 2 maquinas humanas que se acercaban a nosotros.

Ellos comenzaron a dispararnos.

Los otros pegasos empezaron a huir por sus vidas.

Tontos, les dimos nuestras armaduras, mientras nos les den en la cabeza están bien.

Sin miedo Shooter y yo apuntamos a los pilotos dentro de esas maquinas.

Ellos estaban apuntándoles a nosotros.

Y sentíamos como esas balas nos rozaban.

Entonces disparamos.

El disparo les llego directo a sus cráneos.

Y sus maquinas aéreas cayeron empicada sobre Canterlot.

Pero por desgracia ya sus balas empezaron a impactar en mi armadura.

A pesar de que no atravesó ninguna.

Si que dolían como el tártaro.

-"Ah mierda", era Shooter.

Voltee a verlo y vi con una de sus alas estaban totalmente desgarrada.

-"Mierda", dije en voz alta, "Has presión sobre la herida, vamos de regreso a la ciudad".

-"Pero aun no hemos derribado a todos", dijo Shooter.

-"Lo se, pero de todas formas debemos retirarnos de aca, ellos de seguro ya saben de nuestra posición", dije yo mientras colocaba el rifle en mis espalda e iba con Shooter.

Al estar cerca de el podía ver su ala izquierda que literalmente habia sido totalmente desgarrada.

Era muy grave y sangraba mucho.

-"De acuerdo", dijo el.

Lo tome por el hombro y bajamos a la ciudad.

Al bajar por las nubes pude ver a los otros pegasos que estaban flotando debajo de las nubes disparando a las demás maquinas voladoras.

Malditos idiotas que hacen, el propósito de irnos hasta las nubes y disparar es para no ser vistos.

Tenia ganas de reprenderlos por la estupides que hacían, pero tuve que recordar que estos eran de la guardia real, no tuvieron un entrenamiento tan intenso como el nuestro y usan tácticas antiguas que son inútiles contra los humanos.

Pero supongo que cuando una nave humana los vea y les dispare y mate a varios de ellos sera una lección para estos incompetentes.

Al menos estaban derribando algunas naves humanas.

Baje a tierra y fui a la enfermería de nuestra base.

El ya estaba palido por la perdida de sangre.

-"Vamos hermano tu puedes hacerlo", dije yo algo preocupado.

-"Descuida, esto no es nada, estare bien", dijo el aun sin estar preocupado.

Ya llego con los medicos que rápidamente lo pusieron en una camilla.

-"Estare bien", dijo el antes de que se lo llevaran los medicos.

Enseguida yo me fui y regrese a la superficie, pero antes de que tomara vuelo.

El capitán me llamaba.

-"Bien hecho sargento Ranger, las pocas naves humanas que quedan se están retirando, sabia que podía contar con usted para defender nuestro espacio aéreo", dijo el capitán.

-"No hay problema señor", conteste.

-"Y sabes que, debería ascenderte a teniente por lo que has hecho a parte de defender la ciudad", dijo el capitán.

-"Eh que otra cosa hice a parte señor", dije confundido.

-"Porque las 2 naves que derribaste encima de tu posición iban a caer en la ciudad, pero yo y un grupo de unicornios logramos detener su caída de uno de ellos, el otro si callo sobre la muralla este del castillo, no hubo muertos ni heridos cuando se estrelló y exploto y debo decirte que detener una de esas máquinas en el aire y dejarla suavemente al suelo si que fue muy agotador a pesar de que éramos un total de 20 unicornios que lo estábamos sujetando con nuestra magia", dijo el capitán.

-"Bueno me alegra haber contribuido a los planes de obtención de maquinaria bélica humana señor", dije yo.

-"Bien sargento, una hazaña tan grande como esa y te ascenderé a Teniente, por ahora descansa, dudo que esta sea su ultimo intento de ataque y te necesitaremos al 100% de tus capacidades si intentan otro ataque como este", dijo el.

-"Entendido señor", dije yo, enseguida el capitán corto la comunicación.

Bueno, fue interesante pero esa experiencia.

Aunque tuvimos suerte de que nadie muriera hoy.

Especialmente mi hermano.

Ahora, ahora necesito ir a dormir, esos humanos intentaron algo mas estoy seguro.

Y necesitare estar fresco como una lechuga para enfrentarlos nuevamente.

Pero antes.

Creo que necesitare que me revise un medico.

Mientras agarro mi estomago y siento dolor.

Ya empiezo a sentir el dolor por los impactos de esas balas.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **General Shepard.**

 **Porta aviones de la marina real de Inglaterra.**

 **Al sur de Italia 2:20pm**

-"Como que el ataque a fallado!", grite en la radio que me comunicaba con los pilotos sobrevivientes del ataque.

-"Lo lamento señor, ellos de alguna manera estaban preparados", dijo el piloto sobreviviente.

-"De acuerdo, eso no importa ahora, ahora sabemos que tienen capacidad para defender su espacio aéreo", dije yo.

-"Vuelve al porta aviones, ya planearemos otro ataque", dije yo.

-"Muy bien general", dijo el como apague la radio.

-"Jefe de comunicaciones, quiero comunicarme con el general ruso Petricov, y pedirle que tan rápido puede traer sus cañones que disparan ojivas nucleares", dije yo.

-"Entendido señor", dijo el jefe de comunicaciones como empezó a tratar de comunicarse con los rusos.

Puede que ya el mundo no tenga misiles nucleares de largo alcance, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos misiles nucleares en miniatura que pueden disparar nuestros aviones, y estoy bien seguro que los rusos guardaron esos cañones que disparaban ojivas nucleares que tenian en los 80.

Por el momento Italia, Alemania, Francia y Austria han puesto a todos sus ejércitos en sus fronteras con Suiza.

Y aunque China, Rusia están ayudando a reforzar esas fronteras junto con los alemanes y austriacos.

Nuestro ejercito esta ayudando a reforzar esas fronteras junto a los franceses e italianos.

USA apenas tiene personal militar para defenderse, ademas toda su flota del atlántico norte fue destruida por el tsunami en el ataque de la princesa Celestia.

Me pregunto porque esa tal Celestia aun no ha salido e intento hacer de nuevo su ataque sobre nosotros?.

Talvez es como dice la presidenta Chrysalis, ella estará seguro agotada por teletransportar a toda su ciudad y seguro a todo su ejercito consigo.

Eso nos da un periodo de oportunidad muy grande para destruir la ciudad, al menos 5 dias para intentar destruir la ciudad antes de que Celestia recupere todas sus fuerzas.

El ejercito suizo se quedo protegiendo a su gente que esta siendo evacuada y llevada a Alemania y Austria y como hay varios millones de personas viviendo en Suiza, tardara al menos 2 dias hasta que el país ya no haya ningun civil.

Y unos 3 dias antes de que el ejercito Ruso y Chino lleguen con la mayor parte de sus ejércitos listos para invadir Canterlot en caso de que…..

Eso cañones nucleares no estén operativos, o si lo están, tarden varias semanas en traerlos.

Porque ahora sabemos, un ataque aéreo seria imposible.

Pero un ataque a gran escala haría que les sea imposible defenderse y asi podríamos capturar a Celestia antes de que este 100% recuperada.

Pero la cantidad de soldados que perderíamos seria muy alta.

Pero hasta que sepa si el cañon nuclear de los rusos esta operativo, aun no hablare con los otros generales para planear una nueva invasion.

-.-.-..-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **58 horas desde la invasion de Canterlot**

 **Muy cerca de Ponyville.**

Eh conducido a toda velocidad para llegar a Ponyville.

Y una vez vi una señal de que Ponyville estaba a 20 km, intente usar el intercomunicador que tenia la Hummer que era mas potente.

-"Atencion, soldado raso Martin Castillo al habla alguien me escucha, cambio", decía por la radio mientras seguía conduciendo.

Espere alguna respuesta por varios minutos.

Y seguía repitiendo la misma frase también por varios minutos esperando que alguien respondiera.

En mi mente esperaba que la razón de porque no respondiera era porque aun estábamos muy lejos y no porque les habían atacado.

Las chicas estaban en silencio esperando también que me respondieran.

" _Aquí el teniente Brinx, te recibo cambio", por fin alguien me hablo._

 _-_ "La señorita Twilight esta bien, estamos ya a unos minutos de donde están", le dije yo.

" _Eso es una buena noticia, porque ahora si o si debemos de partir de inmediato", dijo el teniente._

-"Acaso están bajo ataque o….", estaba diciendo yo algo asustado.

" _No, la ciudad acaba de desaparecer, y tengo la ligera sospecha de saber a donde fueron"_

Empece a pensar en eso y me vino a la mente la respuesta.

-"No quería decir que..", decia yo antes de ser interrumpido.

" _Si, es posible que se hayan teletransportado a nuestro planeta"_

-"Oh por Dios", dije yo.

" _Tienes que volver de inmediato para irnos de aquí ahora", dijo el teniente como corto ya la transmisión._

-"Miren", era Pinkie que apuntaba hacia afuera hacia unas montañas.

-"No puedo creerlo de veras Canterlot desapareció", dijo Starlight.

-"Eso significa que…..la princesa Luna esta….", decia Twilight con tristeza.

-"No lo creo, la cantidad de energía para teletransportar toda una ciudad debe ser enorme, eso significa que si o si debieron usar magia alicorn para hacer eso, seguro la mantienen viva para poder usar su energia", dije yo.

-"Eso espero", decia Starlight.

-"Todos lo esperamos Starlgiht, todos lo esperamos", decia Applejack.

-"Espera eso quiere decir que talvez no haya mas cazadores en Equestria mas", decia Rainbow.

-"Si, eso significa que Starlight se puedes quedar con nosotras aun", decia Pinkie algo feliz.

-"Lo siento pero no lo hare", decia Starlight, lo que tomo a todos por sorpresa incluyéndome.

-"Como que no te quedaras, si la ciudad se esfumo es posible que se haya llevado a todos los cazadores consigo, eso significa que estas a salvo", decia yo.

-"Puede que ahora este a salvo, pero si lo que dices es cierto que la princesa Luna esta en Canterlot y es posible que siga viva, talvez halla una manera de que la podamos rescatar", decia Starlight.

-"Entonces déjanos ir contigo, seria muy peligroso si fueras tu sola, ademas yo he vivido en Canterlot toda mi juventud asi que conozco mucho mas como moverme por la ciudad, deja que vaya", decia Twilight.

-"Lo siento Twilight, pero debo decirte que cuando te espiaba a ti y a tus amigas en Canterlot aprendi como moverme con sigilo en las calles y se donde escoderme", dijo Starlight.

-"Igual ninguna va ir, es muy peligroso ademas la ciudad estará seguro alborotada de guardias especiales", dije yo.

-"Es por eso, déjenme ir con usted señor Martin, usted y un grupo de sus mejores soldados para acompañarme y rescatar a la princesa Luna, porque despues de todo ella es inocente", dijo Starlight.

-"Y por el momento que haremos nosotras", decia Rainbow.

-"Pueden ayudar a que no se expanda el pánico en toda Equestria una vez se enteren que Canterlot desaparecio, ademas alguien le debe decir a la princesa Cadance sobre lo que paso", dijo Starlight.

-"Bueno eso suena como un buen plan", dijo Applejack.

Todas aceptaron.

Demonios decirle a mi teniente sobre este plan era complicado, ahora no se si va a querer aceptarlo o no.

-..-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Ya en la base provisional fuera de Ponyville.**

-"Por supuesto que no, es un plan muy arriesgado", dijo el teniente Brinx sobre el plan que fuimos a hablarle solo Starlight y yo, las chicas estaban hablando con el vicepresidente Jix sobre como usar las energías de los elementos para poder irnos a casa.

-"Pero señor Brinx, es nuestra princesa y despues de todo, es la que les entrego a Celestia no es cierto?", dijo Starlight.

-"Si, pero aun asi es muy arriesgado, ademas quien sabe en que zona de nuestro mundo haya aparecido o que tal si ya fue destruida la ciudad cuando regresemos", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Destruida señor?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, en caso de que nuestra mision fracasara, se lanzaría un ataque nuclear contra los Equestres si es que aparecían en nuestro planeta", dijo el.

-"Oh no", dije yo.

-"Que cosa, que significa un ataque nuclear en serio es tan malo", decia Starlgiht.

-"Starlight…..un ataque nuclear…..puede destruir una ciudad entera en un segundo…un impacto directo no dejaría sobreviviente alguno"; dije yo sin saber como decírselo bien.

-"Oh no, no no, pero que hay de los posibles habitantes que aun podrían estar ahí", dijo Starlight.

-"Lo siento Starlight, pero si es cierto lo que dice el teniente Brinx de que lanzarían un ataque nuclear apenas aparecieran los Equestres era verdad…me temo que no habrá mucho que podamos hacer ya", dije yo.

-"No, vamos la princesa Luna los ayudo y la van a dejar morir sin mas", decia Starlight con tristeza e ira.

-"Lo lamento, pero haya en nuestro mundo no saben si la princesa Luna siquiera sigue con vida o esta en la ciudad", decia el teniente Brinx.

-"Quiero ir a ver de todas formas", decia Starlight con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Bien, pero no nos hacemos responsables si es que resulta que el ataque nuclear funciono", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Vamos todos prepárense que ya nos vamos a casa", dijo el teniente Brinx ya a los demás soldados.

Yo no sabia que decirle a Starlight que estaba mirando al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ellos en serio son tan inocentes, ella puede no conocer tan bien a la princesa Luna, pero eso no la detiene en sentir dolor por su posible muerte.

Asi que solo me quede a su lado mientras esperábamos volver a la tierra.

Podía ver a las mane six usar los elementos de la armonía, sus ojos brillaban y empezaban a flotar en el aire, y ahí estaba el vicepresidente Jix en su forma de Cambiante y su cuerno ahora brillando.

Todos en el lugar estaba empezando a brillar con fuerza y entonces despues de un fuerte flash ahora estábamos en otro lugar.

Me frote los ojos para ver mejor, y pude ver que estábamos de vuelta en la zona de teletransporte, pero se veía que en serio no habia nadie alrededor, llovía con fuerza, al menos era de dia al menos.

Starlight estaba aun con nosotros.

Entonces vi como uno de los soldados sacaba la radio de largo alcance que tenia uno de los tanques fue sacado de su lugar y fue puesto en un lugar para que todos pudiéramos escuchar.

-"Aquí los soldados enviados a la mision Derrocamiento Celestial, mision cumplida, mi código de verificación de que somos nosotros es 34532134 cambio", dijo uno de los capitanes que por su acento note que era USA.

Esperamos, y esperamos.

Hasta que oímos por fin la respuesta.

" _Aquí base de la fuerza aérea e Bristol les recibo cambio_ , bienvenido a casa chicos, buen trabajo", decia la persona que atendio nuestro mensaje.

Todos celebramos que por fin habíamos regresado y al parecer no habia problemas, solo al parecer.

" _Vengan pronto a la base, para asignarles sus próximas misiones de inmediato",_ decia esa persona.

-"Porque que sucede?", pregunto el capitán.

" _Por casualidad saben de la ciudad de Canterlot que de alguna forma apareció en nuestro planeta"_ , dijo el.

-"Por desgracia creo que si, porque?", dijo el capitán.

" _Los ataques nucleares han fallado y cualquier ataque a larga distancia también, en estos momentos una invasion a gran escala sobre Canterlot esta comenzando mientras hablamos", dijo el sujeto de la base._

Mierda, al menos los ataques nucleares no funcionaron y asi podremos rescatar a Luna, pero porque tengo la sensación de que era mejor que los ataques nucleares debieron haber funcionado.

-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Hola gente capitulo nuevo al dia siguiente, pueden creerlo?**

 **Bueno en realidad yo si lo creo, porque despues de terminar el juego de XCOM: Enemy Unknow en modo imposible con todas las cosas de la segunda oleada activada en modo de hierro o sea sin poder cargar de nuevo la partida, ahora pude dedicarme al 100% en seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Y bueno se que existe XCOM 2, pero si lo instalo en la computadora es posible que esta estalle porque maldita pobreza en no poder comprar una tarjeta de video decente para mi computadora.**

 **Pero en fin dejando esa explicación de lado.**

 **Esperen hasta el próximo capitulo donde se decidirá si Canterlot cae o no.**

 **No se olviden de comentar amigos lectores que siempre me gusta leer sus opiniones y responderles si es posible.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 13: (Ingrese nombre para el capítulo aquí)**_

 _ **(No en serio no sé cómo nombrar a este capítulo)**_

 **Capitan Blade**

 **Canterlot, Base de la Guardia Especial.**

 **29 de agosto, 2016**

 **11:00 pm**

Ha sido un dia largo, los guardias han explorado al menos 10 km en todas las direcciones para ver que cosas útiles podían encontrar.

Pusimos puestos de avanzada a 3 km de la ciudad, y a 5 km de la ciudad en todas las direcciones.

Para asi esos puestos nos den un aviso cuando se acerquen las fuerzas armadas humanas.

En las montañas encontraron varias cabañas y hoteles nada mas, allí pudieron rescatar ropa de invierno y metales y plásticos para recrear mas armas y municiones humanas.

En el valle en el pueblo que destruimos parcialmente con la artillería, ademas de lograr capturar a varios civiles humanos para que nos cuenten que hacen sus invenciones, los guardias pudieron encontrar varias invenciones humanas aun intactas y que no servirían talvez en el futuro.

Las cosas que recuperaron fueron:

\- Las carrosas que se mueven solas.

\- Objetos rectangulares con una pantalla en un lado y el resto era de un material que lo cubria, hecho muy delgados que al parecer todo humano tenia.

\- Objetos rectangulares igual de delgados con pantallas en uno de sus lados que mostraban imágenes a color y que eran de varios tamaños.

\- Varios parlantes y las cosas adyacentes a ellas.

\- Mas objetos rectangulares con una pantalla en uno de sus lados que estaban conectados a varios instrumentos en escritorios. (Es lo que dijeron los guardias)

\- Aparatos que se pueden abrir como un libro pero en su interior era una pantalla en uno de esos lados y en el otro un monton de botones con símbolos en ellos.

\- Mas ropa de invierno, comida, agua, medicamentos humanos, talvez no nos sirva a nosotros, pero los compuestos que tengan esos medicamentos talvez puedan ser usados para otras cosas.

\- Y mas armas humanas.

Ese pueblo estaba lleno de aparatos humanos a montones.

Y como teníamos prisioneros humanos, ellos estaban obligados a decirnos como funcionaban.

Pero estas cosas que recolectaron no son nada a comparación del premio mayor que nuestros hechiceros de mas alto nivel lograron rescatar.

Una maquina aérea militar de los humanos en perfecto estado.

Y en estos momentos me estoy dirigiendo al aérea de la ciudad donde esta esa nave, ya que es muy grande para ser llevadas a los laboratorios de nuestros investigadores y que nuestros investigadores están esperando con ansias ver como funciona.

Y la razón de porque les hago esperar es muy sencilla, queremos al humano allí el que capturamos en Canterlot y que tiene el mismo tipo de uniforme que el humano muerto en esa nave, para que nos diga como se llama su maquina, como funciona, y cuales son sus armas y como funcionan tales armas, y una vez nos diga todo eso y nuestros investigadores logren replicar la nave humana.

Alli le sacaremos todo lo que necesitemos.

Una vez sepamos todo sobre el y su raza, sera mas fácil exterminarlos.

El periodo que paso sin agua, sin comida, encadenado en la celda para que no se moviera, y que lo único que lo ha mantenido con vida es un suero especial que nuestros medicos le administraban para que su cuerpo siga funcionando, pero su boca continue seca y su estomago retorciéndose por el hambre.

El estaria demasiado débil para oponer resistencia para cuando empecemos a interrogarlo, me gusta esta forma para hacer hablar a los prisioneros, aunque tardemos mas en sacarle mas información, no nos ensuciamos las manos demasiado cuando comenzamos el interrogatorio, es cierto que seria mas fácil usar magia para sacarle la información, pero en estos momentos debemos mantener nuestro uso de la magia al minimo para asi estar preparados para el próximo ataque de los humanos.

Pero debo admitir que nada superara al método clásico de encerrar a tu prisionero en una habitacion, casi matarlo de hambre y sed, y que cuando este mas débil sacarle toda su información, no me importa que los investigadores hayan hecho nuevos avances en la recolección de información con el uso de la magia en los prisioneros, pero nada le vence al clásico modo de extracción de información.

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Cap. Vázquez**

 **En ese momento.**

Me duele la garganta, esta reseca, no he bebido o comido nada desde que me capturaron los cazadores, y lo peor me han quitado la píldora de cianuro.

Me han mantenido encadenado en un lugar con los ojos vendados han pasado mas de 3 dias desde que me mantienen de esta forma, y de alguna forma sigo vivo y consiente.

Y en estos momentos me están arrastrando en el suelo usando las cadenas que sujetaban mis extremidades como cuerdas para llevarme.

Me arrastraron por varios lugares y subimos por unas escaleras y sin el menor cuidado me subían por los escalones.

Aun seguía vendado.

Pero incluso vendado una vez terminamos de subir las escaleras y ser arrastrados un rato mas, sentí el viento en mi cara.

Tenia mi uniforme completo pero no el casco, es por eso que podía sentir el viento en mi cara.

Habíamos salido afuera al parecer.

Escuchaba que habia mucho movimiento alrededor.

Eran conversaciones, pero estaban demasiado lejos esas conversaciones para siquiera entender lo que decían.

Los que me arrastraban no decían nada.

Eso me inquietaba.

Me arrastraron por un rato mas y me pusieron de rodillas y me sacaron la venda de los ojos.

Lo que vi me sorprendió.

Era un caza F-35 Lightning en perfecto estado.

Y lo rodeaban al menos media docena de esos ponys con batas de laboratorio examinando cada parte del avión.

Y me rodeaban a mi al menos 5 cazadores y todos me miraban.

Especialmente uno, era un unicornio de pleaje gris y pelo verde, parecía el mas viejo entre los cazadores, tenia una armadura de otro color que el de los demás, era una armadura negra muy intimidante a la vista.

-"Bien todos, nuestro invitado especial esta aquí", dijo ese unicornio en una voz algo grave.

Esos ponys en batas de laboratorio voltearon en seguida a verme.

-"Bien humano, habla, que es esta cosa y como funciona", dijo ese unicornio mientras señalaba al caza.

Yo no dije nada.

-"Mmmm, parece que no puede hablar", dijo el unicornio viejo.

-"Habla gusano", dijo un cazador detrás mio mientras me daba una patada en la espalda.

Su patada me tumbo al suelo, sentí como se rompia una de mis costillas con la fuerza de su patada.

(Tos), escupí sangre.

-"Ahora habla, tu sangre debe servir como liquido para refrescarte la garganta", dijo el viejo con normalidad, como si estuviéramos conversando de manera civilizada.

-"Nunca", dije con dificultad mientras aun estaba mirando al suelo.

-"Esta bien", dijo el con normalidad.

Entonces el me levanto del suelo con su magia y enseguida sentí un enorme dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

-"Habla o seguire apretando", dijo el con normalidad.

-"No lo haras….me necesitan….aun con vida", dije con dificultad.

Entonces el dejo de usar su magia conmigo y cai al suelo.

-"Uno inteligente nos ha tocado", dijo el viejo.

-"Se necesita ser inteligente para volar", dije yo mientras estaba aun tumbado en el suelo.

-"Oh, que curioso", dijo el, "No fue tan difícil decirnos algo verdad?"

Mierda porque dije eso.

-"Pero pareces un tipo duro y tardaremos mucho mas de lo que hubiera querido en sacarte la información, y tiempo es lo que no tenemos, asi que…..Mind ven aquí es tu turno de sacarle la información", dijo el viejo a una yegua unicornio con bata de laboratorio, tenia el pelaje azul y su cabello era mezcla de gris y rosa.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigio hacia mi y con una rara sonrisa dijo.

-"Esto va a ser el peor dolor que hayas sentido en tu vida si no te relajas", dijo con calma, como un dentista a su paciente antes de operarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron y trate de luchar para huir, pero entonces empece a sentir como algo me rodeaba mi cabeza y entonces empezó el peor dolor que sentí en mi vida.

Sentía como mi cerebro quemaba dentro de mi cabeza.

Empece a gritar del dolor.

Sentía como de mi nariz salía sangre.

No pude aguantar mas, me desmaye.

-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitan Blade**

-"Como me gustaría que se relajaran, asi no sentirían tanto dolor", decia la investigadora Mind algo desaminada como se levantaba del suelo dejando un humano inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

-"Tiene la información que necesitamos?", le pregunte.

-"Si y debo decir que es muy interesante toda la información que le saque sobre su vida en el ejercito", dijo ella ahora animada otra vez.

-"No importa su vida en el ejercito, quiero saber todo lo que sabe de esa maquina", dije yo señalando esa maquina aérea.

-"Pero señor, su vida en el ejercito consistió en aprender como volar y todas las tácticas que usan en el combate y los protocolos de seguridad para volarlos", dijo ella, "Ademas este es solo un tipo de maquina aérea que ellos tienen, en su mundo tienen varias clases de naves aéreas de batalla, la que tenemos aquí es la mas nueva, es conocida como F-35 Lightning una nave de ataque mas nueva que tienen".

-"Eso es interesante debo decir, que mas le sacaste al humano, que tipo de armas tienen esos F-35…", decia yo como Mind me interrumpio.

-"Sus naves de combate de este tipo son llamados de manera general cazas que son agiles y rapidos, luego hay otras naves de combate mas grandes que son llamados bombarderos, son mas lentos pero con una gran capacidad de lanzar ataques en tierra devastadores", decia ella como si nada.

-"Bien pero quiero saber que clase de armas tienen…..", decia yo pero otra vez Mind me interrumpio.

Si no fuera porque me estaba hablando sobre la maquinaria belica humana, ya la hubiera reprendido por eso.

-"Este caza en particular es capaz de cargar con una ametralladora calibre 50 en el frente para batallas contra otros cazas y a la vez puede cargar varios tipos de bombas….", ella paro de hablar por un momento mientras observaba el caza, "Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo tienen 2 bombas en cada lado de sus alas", dijo ella como corrió hacia ese "caza" y miro esas bombas mas de cerca, tenian una forma como el de una sandia alargada con aletas en uno de los extremos.

-"Pero que tipo de daños nos haría con solo esas 2 minúsculas bombas", dijo uno de los investigadores.

-"Pero no son cualquier tipo de bombas", dijo Mind en voz alta.

-"A que te refieres", dije yo.

-"Son bombas nucleares, bombas tan poderosas que pueden borrar del mapa ciudades enteras en un segundo", dijo Mind algo asustada al decirlo.

-"Espera esas bombas pequeñas pueden destruir una ciudad en segundos?", dije yo sorprendido y algo asustado.

En serio la maquinaria belica humana es tan fascinante.

Tener esta clase de armas capaces de arrasar ciudades, es sorprendente.

Creo que debería ascender al sargento Ranger ahora mismo y hacerlo teniente, no solo salvo a unos cuantos soldados, nos salvo a todos.

-"Y ellos aun creen que Celestia sigue aquí, por eso querían usar sus mejores armas contra nosotros", dijo Mind ahora con una voz mas neutra.

-"Entiendo", dije yo.

Eso significa que los humanos que secuestraron a la princesa Celestia aun no están aquí, siguen en casa.

Eso significa que mientras crean que Celestia esta aquí en Canterlot, ellos solo intentaran atacarnos con sus mejores armas o con un gran ejercito.

Y como sus mejores armas han fallado, solo les queda atacarnos con un gran ejercito, eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos para cuando vuelvan a atacarnos.

-"Y ahora que hacemos con la nave señor?", preguntaba Mind.

-"Traten de copiarla y crear la mayor cantidad de esas naves que se les sean posibles, excepto esas 2 bombas "nucleares", quiero que tu Mind selecciones a los posibles guardias que puedan volar esas cosas, quiero que otro equipo trate de ver como usarlas a nuestro favor y como funcionan", dije yo.

Todos los investigadores presentes asintieron y empezaron a desarmar con cuidado bajo el cuidado de Mind, bueno con excepción de uno de ellos que le pidió a 2 de mis guardias para que les ayudara a llevar esas bombas al laboratorio.

-"Señor que hacemos con el humano?", dijo uno de los cazadores que lo trajo.

-"Llévenlo a una celda, talvez nos pueda decir mas sobre su mundo y como funciona su ejercito", dije yo.

-"Pero señor porque no le pide a Mind para que busque en la cabeza del humano esa información también", dijo uno de los guardias.

-"Simple, esa información es secundaria y puede ser sacada en cualquier momento, lo de las naves humanas era información de vital importancia, es por eso", dije yo.

Los guardias asintieron y se llevaron de vuelta a su celda al humano.

Me quede pensando allí por un momento.

Tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Capitan Blade**

 **30 de septiembre del 2016**

Hemos interrogado a los civiles que capturamos sobre como funcionan sus nuevas tecnologías, debo decir que ademas de tener una enorme habilidad para crear maquinaria belica, también pueden crear aparatos asombrosos y muy útiles para la vida diaria.

Aparatos del tamaño de la palma de nuestra mano con la capacidad de poder hablar con cualquier otro que tenga otro aparato similar en tiempo real, ademas tienen cámara incluida y te permite guardar registros de todo, estas cosas llamadas "Celulares", si que son asombrosas.

Ademas estas "Tv" que son pantallas que nos muestran videos en una calidad asombrosa también no seria útil.

Ademas de cámaras en si mas potentes.

Estas carrosas que llaman "autos", que pueden ir a gran velocidad.

Esas cosas que llaman laptops y computadoras que sirven para acceder a la mayor red de información que los humanos tienen para ofrecer.

En serio, estos humanos no me dejan de sorprender.

Los humanos capturados serán mantenidos con vida por ahora, quien sabe, talvez nos sirvan como sirvientes cuando todo esto haya terminado.

Mas bien estos humanos deberían sentirse afortunados, no morirán a cambio de ser leales a nosotros.

..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **31 de agosto del 2016**

He dado la orden de reforzar los puestos de avanzada fuera de Canterlot porque según me dicen mis exploradores que las fuerzas militares humanos han formado un enorme perímetro, un enorme perímetro que lo deben conformar varios cientos de miles de humanos.

Al parecer si va a haber una gran invasion despues de todo.

Bien por eso en estos momentos estamos reforzando los perímetros de la ciudad y de los puestos de avanzada.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Capitan Blade**

 **1 de septiembre**

 **10:00 am**

Es temprano en la mañana y los exploradores me informaron que los militares están mas activos que de costumbre y parece ser que se están preparando para algo grande.

Mierda, eso solo significaba que ellos nos invadirán en cualquier momento.

Como me gustaría que tuviéramos mas tiempo en saber como funcionan sus tecnologías y atacar sus debilidades.

Pero al menos gracias a la información que extrajo la investigadora Mind, pudimos saber que a pesar de lo intimidantes que se ven esos "cazas", están repletos de puntos débiles.

Como sus bombas que portan debajo de ellos, sus alas, su cola, la cabina del piloto.

Pero a pesar de que tenemos esos datos extras, no es el suficiente para conocer a nuestro enemigo y saber como derrotarlo.

Estaremos luchando aun a ciegas, pero esta vez estaríamos listos para luchar.

Me estoy dirigiendo a la zona de investigación de nuestra base, para haber si han hecho avances con la tecnología humana.

Ya en los laboratorios, me encuentro con el jefe de nuestros investigadores era un semental unicornio de pelaje gris y cabello blanco ya de unos 60 años, pero a pesar de la edad era un pony muy listo.

Despues de todo, el creo los orbes de comunicación.

-"Dr. Matter ha habido algún avance en como replicar la tecnología humana?", pregunte yo.

 **(Matter=Materia, ya saben si no saben ingles allí esta su significado)**

-"A decir verdad, si, y es con las 2 bombas que tenia el "caza", creo saber como funcionan y como usarlos a nuestro favor", dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Eso es excelente cual es", dije yo sorprendido sabia que el Dr. Matter era listo, pero el siendo capaz de saber como funciona un arma que ni en los sueños de ningun diseñador de armas en Equestria se le haya ocurrido jamas en serio estoy asombrado por lo listo que es.

-"Quieres que te cuente como funciona o quieres que te diga como usarlo a nuestro favor?", pregunto el.

-"Si el tiempo es muy corto en estos momentos asi que ir directo al grano es lo mejor por ahora", conteste.

-"Bueno, seria algo fácil que me comprendas si te hubiera explicado como funciona y el porque de lo que te voy a decir funcionara pero como estamos apurados entonces…necesitamos explotar una de esas bombas a al menos 50 kilometros por encima de la ciudad", dijo el como si nada.

Yo solo me lo quede viendo, piensa estallar un arma tan destructiva cerca de la ciudad!

-"Se lo que estas pensando, _"que es muy arriesgado",_ o _"Si falla y explota en tierra moriremos todos", o "Si en el cielo solo destruiríamos algunas maquinas voladoras pero no todo su ejercito"_ , pero confie en mi, lo que hara la bomba causara mas daño a todo el ejercito humano que nos rodea que lanzar una de esas bombas sobre uno sus ejércitos", dijo el todo confiado.

-"Bien, confiare en ti Dr. Matter, pero ahora como enviaremos la bomba tan alto en el cielo, porque la máxima altura que nuestros pegasos mejor entrenados pueden llegar es de 13 kilometros por encima del nivel del mar", dije yo.

-"Simple usaremos el "Caza" que capturamos y lo usamos para volar en la mayor altitud posible y lo detonaremos", dijo otra vez todo confiado el Dr.

-"Estas pidiendo que usemos nuestro botín de guerra mas preciado para una mision suicida", dije yo ahora enfadado y casi gritando.

-"Si queremos sobrevivir al ataque humano eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora", dijo el Dr. sin mostrar miedo o arrepentimiento.

-"Estas afirmando que nuestros guardias no son capaces de repeler a los humanos", dije yo ahora furioso.

-"Tengo a la investigadora Mind arriba que me informa en secreto los informes de los guardias, y hasta tus guardias están diciendo que talvez esta sea una batalla que no podamos ganar sin hacer un pequeño sacrificio", dijo el aun sin emociones el Dr.

Yo solo miraba al suelo, me dolia admitirlo pero talvez tenga razón.

-"Pero aun asi, no dije que uno de los guardias se tenia que sacrificar", dijo el, "Solo el caza seria destruido en el proceso".

-"Pero como…", decia yo como me interrumpio el.

-"La investigadora Mind dice que esta nave humana puede despegar en vertical y como ella es la única que tiene mas o menos los conocimientos para hacer despegar la nave y según me cuenta, solo necesita ajustar los controles de la nave para que se eleve sin que nadie este a bordo, y una vez llegue a la altura requerida, explotara", dice el Dr.

-"Bueno eso suena como un plan", dije yo.

-"Me alegre que piense eso Capitan porque en estos momentos estoy construyendo un aparato que detonara la bomba una vez llegue a la altura requerida estará lista en una horas, ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer", decia el Dr. como se volvia a trabajar.

Yo me fui a ordenar a los soldados que se preaparan para un ataque inminente.

Ahora contábamos con arma especial que puede cambiar nuestra balanza a nuestro favor.

Mas sorpresas que los humanos ni se imaginaban.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **General Shepard**

 **1 de septiembre del 2016**

 **Suiza, 12:00 pm (Hora Local)**

Demonios el tiempo limite en que la princesa Celestia vuelve a tener sus poderes se agota, y la artillería nuclear rusa es demasiado pesada para los aviones y las líneas del tren están alborotadas de trenes civiles que están huyendo de suiza.

La artillería nuclear de todas formas estaria siendo traída, pero tardaría unos 2 dias en llegar y varias horas para armarlos.

2 dias, tiempo que no tenemos.

La otra opción es una invasion a gran escala.

Los ejércitos de los Rusos, los Chinos, los Alemanes, los Italianos, los Suizos, los Franceses, y nosotros vamos a participar en esta invasion.

USA queda fuera por el momento por obvias razones.

El tamaño de su ejercito es 40% menor a lo que era hace unos años.

El ataque de Celestia casi los aniquilo a ellos.

Ahora solo tienen la suficiente fuerza militar para proteger sus fronteras y bueno tener unas pocas compañías como refuerzo en Francia y Alemania.

Pero bueno ahora con lo que esta pasando ahora, no importa que tan poderoso sean esos cazadores.

Dudo mucho que puedan soportar el ataque de mas de 1 millon de soldados atacando la ciudad casi al mismo tiempo.

En esa incluye al menos 20 mil bombarderos, 40 mil cazas, 300 mil helicópteros de combate y transporte y 100 mil tanques, transportes blindados, y artillería.

Quiero ver como ese ejército de cazadores se salva ahora.

Porque los atacaremos por todos los lados, por las montañas al oeste, este y sur de ellos y por los valles suizos al norte.

No tendrán escapatoria.

Incluso cuando han cavado trincheras en el valle cerca de su ciudad ellos no podrán luchar contra tantos y además colapsar la entrada del túnel que estaba cerca de su ciudad será su perdición.

El ataque iniciara dentro de 2 horas.

Todas las aeronaves estaban empezando a recoger municion.

Los tanques, artillería y los vehículos con tropas en ellos están empezando a dirigirse a la ciudad.

Quisiera ver como el ejército de Celestia se escapa de esta.

-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Teniente Brinx**

 **Norte de Inglaterra**

 **En ese momento**

Nos ordenaron movilizarnos junto con los prisioneros a la base aérea mas cercana, para asi llevarlos a la prisión de máxima seguridad que fue construido especialmente para ellos, una prisión construida en la zona cero, o sea, en medio de la zona que destruyo Celestia hace tantos años.

Una prisión donde solo se puede llegar por helicóptero cuando el tiempo es favorable y cuando no bueno, hay un tren que lleva a la prisión, pero solo se usa cuando el clima es horrible.

El clima en esa zona es muy extraño, las tormentas de arena suceden varias veces a la semana y si no fuera por los Cambiantes que estuvieron ayudando a nuestros ingenieros en protegerlos de las tormentas, la prisión nunca hubiera estado terminada.

Se eligio ese lugar por una simple razón, no hay nada con vida a decenas de kilómetros a la redonda.

La prisión que se construyo tiene una capacidad para al menos 301 prisioneros.

Tiene tan poco espacio, porque solo la celda especial que fue construida para Celestia ocupa mucho espacio.

La celda especial de Celestia es un único edificio en si, es básicamente vista desde el aire como una gran cúpula, pero en el interior es una esfera, bueno es lo que me han contado.

Luego las otras celdas son como cualquier otra de cualquier prisión separándolo de la cúpula por al menos 500 metros.

Y habrá al menos 500 guardias para custodiar el complejo.

Les voy a decir que por seguridad pongan a mil guardias, solo por seguridad.

-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.—

Ya en la base todos fuimos recibidos como héroes, nos tomo al menos 1 hora y media en llegar.

Entramos a la base y ya los soldados que estaban allí empezaron a escoltar a nuestros 71 prisioneros a otro sitio.

Y el general de la base nos dijo que vallamos a almorzar y descansar un rato que dentro de 1 hora partimos junto con los prisioneros, que nosotros vamos a ser lo que los escoltáramos a la prisión especial.

Eso es bueno al menos un pequeño descanso no viene nada mal.

Ah pero eso si el general nos conto que la yegua Starlight Glimmer estará bajo vigilancia constante y no se le dejara ni por un minuto sin escolta, no importa si es una civil que nos ayudo en regresar a casa.

No los culpo por ser tan estrictos.

Ya le di la tarea a al soldado Martin para que la vigilase.

Ahora, necesito un buen baño y una comida que no venga en una bolsa de plástico.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-…-.

 **Punto de vista de Starlight**

Bueno cuando Martin me dijo que los ataques nucleares no fueron exitosos, me alegre por eso, porque eso significa que aun habia posibilidades de rescatar a la princesa Luna.

Pero ahora me dijo el teniente Brinx que si o si tengo que estar con Martin en todo momento mientras estábamos en la base con los demás humanos y que los acompañare a donde están llevando a Celestia.

Porque según me conto Martin, una invasion a gran escala sobre Canterlot esta a punto de comenzar y que es seguro que ellos hallen a la princesa Luna cuando estén en la ciudad.

Y como no hay nadie para llevarnos a donde se que esta Canterlot en este mundo, me dijo que ademas de acompañarlos hasta donde sea que estén llevando a Celestia, que hable con la reina Chrysalis en persona para que nos deje ir a Canterlot que esta en el país a donde vamos próximamente.

Aun me parece raro pedir ayuda a la reina de los Cambiantes, pero estos días han sido los mas raros de mi vida de todas formas.

Esperar para poder ir al rescate de la princesa sera muy estresante, pero de todas formas no conozco este mundo ni sus costumbres, ni siquiera donde esta Canterlot en este mundo, vamos ni siquiera se en que parte del mundo humano estoy.

Asi que a esperar se ha dicho, al menos puedo aprender como este mundo mientras tanto.

 **Punto de vista de Celestia**

 **45 minutos despues que llegaron a la base**

(Salpicadura)

-"Que?...que esta pasando?", dije yo como desperté porque sentí como me caia agua fría encima.

Me levanto y veo que estoy cerca de una pared y a mi lado veo a mis guardias sin sus armaduras totalmente desnudos contra la pared pero cubriendo obviamente sus partes, me veo a mi y veo que también estoy sin mi armadura.

Entonces veo al frente mio y veo a los humanos apuntándonos con sus armas y veo a unos 5 que tienen mangueras con ellos.

O si, los humanos me capturaron y me sedaron para llevarme con ellos, ahora lo recuerdo.

Intento hacer magia pero solo recibo a cambio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Mi cuerno….ya no esta.

Pero al menos aun tengo mis alas, pero sin mi cuerno para crear un hechizo de protección para poder irme yo y llevarme a mis guardias a un lugar seguro, de que sirve tener alas en este momento.

Quiero decir algo pero mi garganta esta muy seca para hablar y aun mis musculos no responden, al parecer los sedantes que me pusieron no salio de mi sistema todavía.

-"Bien, la princesa para estar despierta soldados", decia un humano que era el único que no me apuntaba con un arma o sostenia la manguera.

-"Bien, ahora déjeme decir una cosa princesa Celestia, usted ha cometido crímenes contra la humanidad que no serán perdonados jamas, pero como muchos creen que la muerte no sera un justo castigo para ti, tu seras enviada a prisión junto con tus guardias donde pasaras el resto de tu vida sin ver otra vez la luz del sol", dijo el humano.

Ninguno de mis guardias dijo nada.

-"Ahora antes de siquiera abordar su transporte a su nuevo hogar que sera para toda la eternidad, debemos limpiarlos"; dijo el humano, "Ahora soldados!", grito.

Y las mangueras que tenian los humanos eran muy potentes, porque la presión del agua fue tal que hizo que muchos de mis guardias sean presionados contra la pared y cuando llego mi turno para ser blanco de la manguera, cerre los ojos y sentí como el agua me empujaba con fuerza hacia la pared, me dolio un poco pero podía soportarlo.

-"Bien deténganse soldados!", grito el humano y enseguida apagaron sus mangueras, "Ahora prisioneros levántense que no tenemos todo el dia", dijo el.

Yo no podía levantarme, aun no tenia fuerzas.

Asi que 2 soldados humanos vinieron hacia mi y me levantaron y me arrastraron hasta una rampa metalica, no podía levantar la cabeza solo el suelo para ver a donde me llevaban.

Esos 2 soldados me pusieron unas esposas en las piernas y colocaron mis manos en mi espalda y me pusieron unas esposas en las manos también.

Entonces me sentaron en un asiento, aun no podía mover mi cabeza, pero podía escuchar como mas y mas pasos y voces a mi alrededor.

Despues de varios minutos por fin pude mover la cabeza y ver a mi alrededor.

Estábamos en una especie de habitacion metalica con ninguna ventana a la vista y la rampa por la que subimos que era al parecer la única salida.

Veía que al frente mio habia una fila de asientos donde en un extremo habia un total de 30 soldados humanos sentados con sus armas en mano.

Y mire a mi costados y pude ver a al menos 10 soldados humanos y 2 de mis guardias en mi lado izquierdo y del derecho pude ver a 9 soldados humanos, 2 de mis guardias y….a Starlight Glimmer.

Que hace aca la amiga de Twilight?

Acaso la capturaron?

No, ella aun esta vestida y no esta encadenada.

(Chirrido metalico)

(Motores de avión encendiéndose)

La rampa estaba cerrándose y un sonido estraño venia del exterior.

Entonces el lugar donde estábamos se estaba moviendo.

Estábamos en un tipo de transporte?

Interesante.

Entonces nos empezábamos a mover cada vez mas rápido y mas rápido hasta que sentí como si estuviéramos volando.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un lado y como aun no podía mover mi cuerpo.

Casi caigo encima de uno de los soldados.

Y la única razón de porque no me cai era porque el soldado en que casi cai me empujaba con su mano para evitar mi caída.

Y como quería reprenderlo por el lugar que me tocaba.

Pero como mi voz estaba seca no podía gritarle.

-..-…-..-..-.-..-.-..

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

Bueno, estoy sentado junto a la princesa Celestia que esta a mi izquierda y a Starlight que esta a mi derecha.

Y bueno, me toco ir en el avión junto a Celestia, debo decir que estaba nervioso.

Tenia al mas peligroso ser que el mundo haya conocido sentado a mi lado, y era una yegua que estaba desnuda y tenia un cuerpo bien dotado y no dejaba de verle los pechos, que suerte que tengo unos lentes oscuros puestos, asi nadie me veria viéndole tan hipnotizado sus grandes atributos.

Su pelo era raro, se movia con el viento a pesar de que no habia viento.

Era extraño.

Pero bueno mas me enfocaba en verle sus atributos.

Y muchos de los soldados al frente de ella los envidio un monton, tienen la escusa perfecta para ver siempre adelante hacia Celestia.

Y cuando el avión de transporte militar despegaba, Starlight me sujeto de mi brazo derecho, al parecer ella estaba algo nerviosa.

Pero no tenia tiempo para decirle algo.

Porque tenia que evitar que Celestia cayera encima de mi, al parecer aun no habia recuperado todas sus fuerzas.

Pero hay de mi.

Puse mi mano izquierda para detener su caída sin fijarme donde exactamente le ponía la mano.

Debi fijarme, porque enseguida sentí algo muy blando y bueno, curiosidad gana y apreté un poco lo que estaba tocando, era muy blando y al parecer mi mano no llegaba a agarrar ni la mitad de lo que se que creo que estoy tocando.

Volteo con nerviosismo para ver que estoy tocando.

Y veo que estoy tocando uno de los pechos de Celestia, por todos los cielos que ricos se siente en mi mano.

Bueno cuando termino de ascender el avión y llegamos a la altura establecida.

Y bueno Celestia dejo de inclinarse, yo aun no dejaba de sujetar su seno derecho y apretarlo cada cierto rato jeje.

 **(Tos) (tos)**

Venia uno de los capitanes que estaban a bordo.

Y su mirada era "Ya estuvo bueno no"

Y ya aparte mi mano y me mantuve sentado todo quieto.

Por suerte Starlight no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia jeje….eso espero.

 **-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-**

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

Esta maquina área era asombrosa, pero debo admitir que cuando empezó a tomar velocidad y elevarse me asuste un poco y me aferre a Martin por un minuto.

Y debo admitir que me siento muy rara sentada tan cerca de Celestia que estaba toda desnuda.

Es muy raro.

Pero bueno cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de ascender mire a Martin por un momento.

Pero vi que su mirada estaba en Celestia.

Me movi un poco para saber porque miraba a Celestia.

Y vi como la manoseaba con una de sus manos.

Senti como mi cara se puso roja al solo ver la escena.

Como puedes hacer esto en publico Martin.

Quería decir eso pero no pude.

Solo me quede mirando la escena.

No sabia que decir.

Entonces escuche como alguien tosia.

Y en eso Martin aparto la mano y se puso bien sentado.

Entonces mire a Celestia y vi como miraba con odio a Martin.

Bien esa mirada si da miedo.

Pero aun asi porque hizo eso Martin?.

Lo hizo a propósito?.

Lo volveria hacer?

Que le haría Celestia una vez recupere sus fuerzas?

Espero no averiguarlo, pero la escena que presencie me perseguirá por mucho tiempo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Hola a todos mis leales lectores, lamento que los deje en hiatus por al menos una semana.**

 **Tuve muchos problemas la anterior semana pero por fin estoy otra vez de vuelta.**

 **Ahora como siempre mis leales lectores comenten lo que les parecio el capitulo hasta ahora.**

 **Y Crimson Heart no te preocupes aun cuando este capitulo haya salido, aun incluiré a tus OCs en la historia.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo mis leales lectores.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 14: Victoria y Fracaso en el mismo dia.**_

 **Capitan blade**

 **1 de Septiembre del 2016**

 **2:00 pm**

 **Canterlot, Jardines reales**

Ya la bomba ha sido puesta de regreso en el caza y el Dr. Matter le ha colocado un aparato extraño junto a ella.

Y la investigadora Mind esta dentro del caza.

-"Esta todo listo señorita Mind", decia yo.

-"Casi, deme unos minutos mas señor", dijo ella.

-"Esta bien", conteste.

-"CAPITAN CAPITAN", era un guardia que venia hacia mi ya seguro con malas noticias.

-"Si que pasa soldado?", pregunte.

-"Todos los exploradores han llamado, dicen que los humanos se dirigen hacia aca, desde todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo", dijo el.

Demonios ya están invadiendo?.

-"Investigadora Mind, no hay tiempo tiene que despegar ahora", le dije con mi voz de mando.

-"Y tu, manda un mensaje a todos los puestos de avanzada, que retenga a los humanos todo el tiempo que puedan", dije yo al guardia.

-"Si señor", dijo el guardia como se fue a informar a los demás lo que dije.

-"Y bien Mind tienes que partir pero ya!", le grite.

Entonces empezamos a escuchar un fuerte sonido que viene de esa caza, un sonido que se hacia mas intenso cada minuto.

-"Apártese capitán", era Mind que con suerte pude escucharla por el ruido que producía esa cosa.

Retrocedi varios metros.

Y pude ver como ese caza se elevaba.

Se elevaba lentamente, pero se elevaba de todas formas.

Pude ver como le tomo unos minutos llegar a los 300 metros.

Ya a suficiente altura para que no chocara con cualquier edificio cercano Mind salto del caza y uso su telequinesis sobre si misma para aminorar la caída.

Cuando ella llego al suelo pudimos ver como ese caza se elevaba lentamente pero constante.

Y eso que me han informado los investigadores que le han quitado su ametralladora y su respectiva municion para que fuera mas ligero, a y el vidrio que cubria la cabina también lo quitaron.

.-.-.-.-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-..-.

 **Sargento Blasticovic**

 **Miembro de la tripulación del tanque ruso T-90 MS (Tanque que actualmente esta en servicio para el ejercito Ruso)**

 **Valles Suizos.**

Cientos de tanques están conduciendo a toda velocidad por los valles suizos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Yo soy el conductor de uno de los tanques mas nuevos que tiene el ejercito ruso.

Podíamos ver el pueblo que atacaron esos malditos cazadores.

Y a lo lejos la ciudad de Canterlot, debo admitir que si se ve el castillo totalmente imponente.

Jeje, nuestra labor es literalmente destruir los cimientos que sostienen la ciudad en la montaña, en caso de que nuestros chicos no puedan acercarse ni un pelo a la ciudad.

 **BUM BUM**

Pero que mierda.

" _Esta atacando con artillería cuidado!", gritaba mi artillero._

Mierda podía ver como caia los proyectiles de artillería a nuestro alrededor por suerte ninguno nos dio.

No puedo decir lo mismo de algunos tanques que estaban mas al frente mio que por desgracia no lo consiguieron.

Mierda.

"Sigan avanzando!", decia por la radio mi comandante.

Y aun con los proyectiles cayendo tan cerca de nosotros y con suerte poder esquivarlos.

Podía ver como los helicópteros nos pasaban y habrían fuego contra el sitio donde posiblemente venían el fuego de artillería.

Podía ver como cientos y cientos de helicópteros se dirigían hacia la ciudad, se por desgracia veía como algunos eran abatidos en el aire.

Mierda están oponiendo resistencia, pero no sera lo suficiente.

Nada nos detendrá Celestia, nada.

Entonces una fuerte luz brillante ilumino el cielo.

Seguido por una fuerte honda de choque que sacudió el tanque.

Pero eso no es todo, el tanque de repente se apago y la cámara que me permitia ver afuera también.

Entonces antes de siquiera poder salir del tanque para saber que paso empezó a sonar miles y miles de explosiones que sucedían a nuestro alrededor.

Las explosiones sacudían al tanque y no ya empezaba a sentir el calor que emanaba de afuera.

Entonces de repente fue silencio total.

Allí si mi equipo y yo salimos del tanque para saber que paso.

En el cielo podíamos ver una bola de fuego que lo cubria casi todo.

Y el valle que estaba delante de mi estaba repleto de los restos de helicópteros que no soportaron la onda de choque que nos sacudió en primer lugar.

No habia nada en el cielo.

Detrás de mi las decenas de tanques y vehículos que nos seguían algunos seguían intactos pero muchos estaban en llamas con los restos de los aviones o helicópteros encima de ellos.

-"Pero que demonios acaba de pasar!", grite en mi idioma natal.

Pero lo que recibi como respuesta fue un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

Cai con fuerza al suelo, escuche como se inicio una balacera.

Los soldados gritaban pero eran silenciados por las balas que zumbaban en el aire.

Me dolia mucho mi pecho.

Apenas puedo respirar.

(Tos con sangre)

Este es mi fin.

Se seguía escuchando las balas que zumbaban en el aire y como mis compañeros respondían.

Se oia ademas mas explosiones.

Me siento muy débil, porque nadie viene a ayudarme.

Me coloco boca arriba para ver mejor mi herida.

Me atravesó de lleno mi pulmón izquierdo.

Seguía escuchando mas gritos y escuchaba que alguien se acercaba asi mi.

Por fin ayuda.

Cuando observo quien era el que estaba cerca mi.

Pude ver a un cazador que me vio y levanto su arma apuntándome.

Acaso…acaso perdimos otra vez….

 **Bang**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **General Shepard.**

 **En ese momento.**

 **Base provisional, Norte de Italia.**

No puedo creerlo, estos malditos ponys usaron un arma nuclear contra nosotros.

Malditos sean.

No tenemos muchos tanques o equipos que sean resistentes a los ataques de pulso electromagnético.

Mierda, no creimos posible que ellos sepan como usar de una manera tan efectiva nuestras armas nucleares.

Mierda como siquiera supieron que nuestros vehículos no soportan los ataques de pulso electromagnéticos.

Deben tener soldados capturados que seguro obligaron a que se les cuente todas nuestras debilidades.

Maldita sea.

Esto es malo no solo fracaso la operación derrocamiento Celestial, si no también de alguna forma lograron tener a nuestros soldados que participaron en la invasion con vida y sacarles toda la información.

Demonios esto cada vez empeora.

Porque el área que fue afectado por el ataque es de toda la Europa Continenta, eso nos incluye a nosotros.

Mas bien supimos que fue un ataque nuclear por como se ilumino de repente el cielo y como todo lo electrónico dejo de funcionar.

Estamos incomunicados por completo.

Nuestros técnicos tardaran unas horas en reparara los sistemas de comunicación pero para entonces que tanto daño habran hecho esos malditos ponys en nuestro ejercito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-.-

 **Capitan Blade.**

No puedo creerlo, esa arma en serio hizo mas daño de lo que hubiéramos pensado.

Sus tanques no se mueven y son blancos mas fáciles.

Y sus soldados están incomunicados.

Es perfecto, nuestros orbes de comunicación siguen funcionando, lo que sea que hizo esa explosión no nos afecto a nosotros.

Por el momento he desplegado a todos los guardias en el campo de batalla, dejando la ciudad indefensa.

Pero los humanos no tienen forma de saberlo.

Jeje.

-..-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.

 **Soldado Martin Castillo.**

 **6 horas despues de que la segunda invasion de Canterlot fracasara.**

Celestia lo único que dijo en todo el viaje es que le dieran algo de beber.

Y bueno como yo estaba mas cerca yo le tuve que dar de mi cantimplora.

Una vez ella bebio todo.

Ella siguió callada.

Y mirándome de vez en cuando con un odio notable en su cara.

Starlight Glimmer tampoco dijo nada.

El ambiente era bien tenso en el avión.

Nadie decia nada.

Todos estaban vigilando a Celestia y a los únicos guardias que trajimos al avión.

Los demás guardias capturados vienen en otros 3 aviones.

Y todos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto mas cercano a la prisión que construyeron para Celestia.

Era un aeropuerto especial, construido para los trabajadores que iban a la prisión.

E iríamos luego en helicóptero.

-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-

Casi se repite el incidente que sucedió cuando despegamos cuando el avión empezó a descender sobre la pista.

Le agarre el brazo esta vez.

Pero créanme si no fuera porque el capitán me estaba viendo esta vez, le hubiera agarrado otra vez los pechos y sin ser esta vez un accidente, es que esos pechos si que eran tan suaves.

Mierda en serio no he estado con una mujer en muchooo tiempo.

Pero como el destino es muy extraño a veces.

Me toco ser el que escoltara a Celestia al helicóptero que nos llevaría a la prisión, Starlight seguía a mi lado por su puesto.

Y es raro Celestia no ha hecho mas que seguir ordenes y bueno mirarme con odio algunas veces.

Pero porque no ha dicho siquiera nada aun?.

Bueno y que mas paso, me sente a lado de Celestia y Starlight se sento a lado de ella en el helicóptero.

Fue un corto viaje en helicóptero.

Pero al fin pudimos llegar a la prisión.

Que debo decir que mas parece una fortaleza que una prisión.

Una gran muralla exterior con puas en la cima.

Un alambrado de puas a lado de las murallas, y lo que parece ser un campo minado rodea la muralla.

Detrás de las murallas pude ver varios sistemas antiaéreos y antimisiles, ademas de que las torretas de vigilancia eran torretas con cañones de tanque en ellos.

En serio si que la seguridad aquí es increíble.

Pude ver lo q ue parecía los barracones de los guardias de la prision a lado del helipuerto y pude ver 3 edificios sin ventanas que rodean una enorme cúpula.

Seguridad a full.

Una vez el helicóptero se apago y salimos de el.

No se porque pero no pude resistirme en darle una nalgada y decir "Apurate no tenemos todo el dia".

Pude ver como Celestia me miro con odio en sus ojos.

Mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas intentar darme una patada.

Bien ya calmate.

Ya te divertiste.

Pero en fin cuando tendre una oportunidad como esta otra vez.

De poder darle una nalgada a la princesa Celestia.

Bueno ex-princesa.

Starlight solo me miro cuando le hice y dije eso a Celestia.

Ella no hablo nada.

Los guardias de la prisión vinieron a recibirnos y nos dieron el uniforme de prisión naranja típica de las prisiones.

Nos dieron la mas grande que tenian.

Y bueno.

La llevamos a la enfermería a Celestia para que la sedaran y poder verificar a fondo que no tuviera nada oculto y para ponerle su uniforme de prisión que lo usara hasta el dia de su muerte.

Yo me ofreci en "ayudar" y aceptaron eso, que suerte que el capitán no vino junto con nosotros y solo trajeron a otros 2 soldados cono nosotros solo por precaución.

Starlight se quedo afuera de la enfermería y yo junto con el medico de la prisión estábamos en la habitacion solos.

Celestia sentada en una camilla.

-"Y digame doctor, porque la enfermería esta en las barracas", dije yo mientras miraba al doctor como preparaba la jeringa para inyectarle el sedante a Celestia.

-"Porque esta enfermería es solo por si los guardias se enferman o se hieren, los prisioneros que estén heridos o enfermos los dejaremos morir", dijo el como si nada.

Bueno eso es frio.

La princesa Celestia ahora enfoco su mirada asesina hacia el doctor.

-"Entiendo", es lo único que dije mientras sujetaba a Celestia que quería asesinara al doctor por lo que dijo.

Porque en serio como se queria levantarse y atacar al doctor.

Pero entonces el doctor le inyecto el sedante en la pierna y despues de unos segundos Celestia dejo de forcejear.

-"Bien ya esta calmada", dije yo.

-"Bien, ahora déjeme ponerme mis guantas para hacer un examen profundo", dijo el doctor como buscaba sus guantes mientras Celestia estaba toda sedada en la camilla.

Ahora bien, no hay cámaras.

Ahora lo que voy a hacer es….es peculiar.

Digo en serio se que no he estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo.

Aun me carcome por dentro si hacer lo que pienso hacer es lo ideal.

Ha sido varios años desde que mi esposa murió.

Y se que ella no querría que estuviera solo por mucho tiempo.

Nada podrá reemplazarla, eso lo se.

Pero aun asi, debo admitir una cosa, soy un hombre y tenemos a la princesa Celestia inconsciente toda desnuda y lo que pienso hacer ahora es…bueno ya saben ilegal.

Agarro una botella de cloroformo hecho un poco en un trozo de tela que habia cerca, me acerco al doctot que estaba examinando a Celestia.

Y con rapidez lo agarro por el cuello y pongo ese trozo de tela en su nariz y boca.

El trata de luchar pero cae inconsciente en seguida.

Bien ya no hay marcha atrás.

Me baje los pantalones.

Bueno Celestia, no hay marcha atrás.

Luego le explicare al doctor porque le deje inconsciente, ya se me ocurrirá una mentira que decirle.

Pero bueno aquí va…..

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-

 **30 minutos despues.**

Termine de limpiarme el sudor y bueno limpiar las partes intimas de la ex princesa.

Bien tuve sexo con Celestia ahora si hice algo que de seguro nadie llego a hacer en su vida.

Y bueno, ahora la mentira, haber la mentira.

Mmmmm….ya se.

Me corto un poco la mano con mi cuchillo y coloco un poco de esa sangre en la nariz de Celestia como si estuviera chorreando y me vende enseguida la mano.

Ahora estoy intentando despertar al doctor.

El despierta pero casi da un grito al verme de nuevo.

-"Doctor puedo explicar", dije yo.

-"Haber expliquese porque me dejo inconsciente", dijo el con rabia.

-"De alguna manera Celestia me empezó a controlar la mente pero como ella finalmente quedo inconsciente me libere de su control mental y de repente me encuentro con usted inconsciente en el suelo", dije yo con toda confianza.

Para que asi no descubriera mi mentira.

-"Le dije al líder de la prisión que solo un soldado vigilándola era estúpido, sabia que debía haber mas de 3 aquí por si algo asi sucediera, porque ella no esta usando un bloqueador, se que no tiene un cuerno ya, pero quien sabe si es que aun podía hacer magia", dijo el doctor como yo lo ayude en levantarse.

El vio la cara de Celestia y vio la sangre que le chorreaba de la nariz.

-"Aunque parece que si uso todas sus fuerzas para tratar de controlarte", dijo el doctor al verme.

-"Si eso parecer", dije yo.

-"Bien terminemos con esto, quien sabe cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes", dijo el doctor.

El termino de examinarla y por suerte no noto nada extraño.

Le pusimos el uniforme y la pusimos en una silla de ruedas para asi llevarla a su celda.

Cuando salimos afuera Starlight estaba esperándome y preguntándome porque tardaron tanto.

Solo dije que tuvimos un pequeño contra tiempo.

Ella me creyo.

Llevamos a Celestia a la cúpula que era su celda junto al uno de los guardias.

Esa cúpula era enorme era de al menos 3 pisos de alto.

Y la entrada era una bóveda de esas que se encuentran en un refugio nuclear.

De al menos 1 metro de grosor.

Cuando se abrió.

El interior estaba oscuro.

Pero el guardia como si nada camino adentro y dijo en voz alta.

" **Encender luces"**

Y el lugar se ilumino.

Empezamos a entrar y pude ver que en serio esta celda era sacada de las películas de ciencia ficción.

No era una cúpula, el edificio era una esfera.

La mitad en la superficie y la otra mitad bajo tierra.

Y en el centro suspendido por 2 pilares de metal, uno que venia del techo y otro del suelo de la esfera, era una habitacion con paredes transparentes con una simple cama y un inodoro.

-"Desplegar puente", dijo el guardia en voz alta.

Entonces el sitio donde estábamos parados se movio hacia delante, estábamos parados en un puente móvil.

Que nos llevo directo a su celda.

Abrimos lo que parece ser la puerta de la habitación transparente que pude ver que tenia un espesor de 30 centímetros.

Debe ser vidrio reforzado.

Entonces el guardia fue hacia Celestia que estaba algo atontada por el sedante.

Y le quito las esposas y me ayudo a ponerla dentro de la celda.

Una vez regresamos a la salida.

Solo pude ver la maravilla de la ingeniería que habían construido aquí.

-"Me puedes explicar que mas seguridad le pusieron a Celestia", le dije yo al guardia.

-"Bueno tiene 30 camaras que apuntaran a Celestia en todos los angulos posibles, tenemos un método de seguridad en caso de que Celestia intente escapar y es llenar toda la esfera con gas paralizante y si hay algún intruso en la cámara se activara un sistema de lanzallamas que envolverá todo el interior en fuego, la habitacion en que esta Celestia soportara el fuego por supuesto, la esfera tiene al menos 2 metros de acero y cemento reforzado de máxima calidad usado en las centrales nucleares, y la entrada es capaza de soportar una explosión nuclear y como toque extra hay un antena que neutraliza cualquier tipo de magia en su rango de efecto que es básicamente toda la esfera", dijo el rápido y sin problemas como si le hubieran hecho que se lo aprendiera eso de memoria.

-"Guao", dije yo.

-"Es lo que dijimos nosotros una vez nos contaron todo sobre la prisión", dijo el con una sonrisa al final.

Starlight solo se quedo viendo la cúpula.

No se que debería estar pensando en estos momentos.

.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

Bueno no puede ser que Martin volviera a faltarle el respeto a la princesa al darle una palmada en su posterior.

Me pregunto que estaria pensando en esos momentos para hacer eso.

Pero dejando eso de lado por un minuto.

Definitivamente estos humanos no me dejan de sorprender, esa estructura esférica es donde la princesa va a estar, es…..es sorprendente.

Ellos en serio si que son unos maestros constructores.

Y según dice el guardia parece que el lugar es de una seguridad casi impenetrable.

Pero ahora lo importante ir con Chrysalis y hablarle sobre lo que hizo Luna y tratar que sus soldados que están invadiendo la ciudad en estos momentos traten de rescatarla.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-.

 **Princesa Celestia**

Ese maldito humano.

Como se atreve…como se atreve.

No solo te aprovechaste y empezaste a tocar mis partes privadas.

Ese maldito humano se aprovechó cuando no podía luchar y me violo.

Estuve algo consciente pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Maldito humano.

Cuando halle la manera de salir de este lugar o cuando mis guardias vengan a rescatarme, juro que ire a buscarte y te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste.

Al menos ahora se como te llamas.

 _ **Soldado Martin Castillo**_

Nos veremos muy pronto.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.

 **Otro capitulo solo unas horas despues.**

 **Que cosas no.**

 **Bueno es mas para compensar por dejarlos sin capítulos por toda una semana.**

 **Y otra vez voy a decirlo.**

 **Crimson Heart aun tus OCs pueden participar en la historia.**

 **Y bueno ya con respecto a la historia, que cosas no.**

 **No se olviden de comentar lo que le parecio el capitulo de hoy, hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 15: Retirada táctica**_

 **Capitan Blade**

 **Laboratorios secretos, Canterlot**

 **1 de septiembre del 2016**

 **9:00 pm**

Regrese para hablar con el Dr. Matter que me quería decir algo importante.

-"Como que estallar esa bomba en el cielo fue un error!", le gritaba al Dr Matter todo enfadado

El propuso que estalláramos esa bomba en primer lugar.

-"Me temo que los daños que causara la bomba aun no han terminado", dijo el con calma.

-"Que?", pregunte aun con algo de ira en mi voz.

-"Daños extras que aunque no son inmediatamente letales, si pueden causar graves problemas de salud en un futuro", dijo el.

-"Explicate como la bomba puede perjudicarnos?", le pregunte aun enfadado.

-"Debido a que la bomba en su interior tenia materiales radiactivos y la explosión libero esa radiación en la atmosfera y esa radiación pronto caerá en forma de lluvia o nieve envenenando nuestra agua y comida en la ciudad y lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es evacuar la ciudad", dijo el.

-"Materiales radiactivos, radiacion, y como es eso de que envenena nuestra comida?"; pregunte ya mas calmado.

-"Eh lo siento, para usted estos términos son desconocidos, pero hace solo unos años cuando investigábamos que materiales podían ser útiles para construir los orbes nos topamos con minerales que irradiaban una energía muy peculiar y no se los podía controlar tan fácilmente, minerales que si se exponía ante ellos por mucho tiempo causaría graves daños en nuestro organismo a esos minerales los categorizamos como "Radiactivos" por la manera de como irradiaban energía y le pusimos "radiacion" al tipo de energía que emitían, queríamos hacer mas pruebas con esos minerales usando animales y plantas pero la princesa Celestia se negó, decia que en estos momentos no quería minerales radiactivos sean ingresados en la ciudad, que era muy riesgoso por la radiacion que emitia, ya que en estos momentos no pudimos hacer suficientes estudios para averiguar como contener esta "Radiacion"", dijo el Dr. Matter.

 **(Si señores, datos curiosos, si no lo saben, se conoce sobre la radioactividad desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad. Y es muy posible que los Equestres solo sepan lo básico sobre los materiales radiactivos y sus efectos)**

-"Y porque no dijiste eso antes?" le pregunte.

-"Bueno señor, usted quería solo saber si la bomba seria capaz de detener a los humanos y bueno, como el clima es incontrolable en este mundo, yo esperaba que el viento se llevara la radiacion lejos de Canterlot, pero según un equipo de pegasos me informo hace una hora el viento sopla en dirección a Canterlot, eso quiere decir que la radiacion caera del cielo en forma de lluvia o nieve en cualquier momento", dijo el.

-"Demonios, pero no podemos abandonar la ciudad"; dije yo ahora molesto.

-"No tenemos alternativa, si nos quedamos nuestros guardias se enfermaran y no serán capaces de luchar en un buen tiempo", dijo el Dr. pero esta vez sonaba algo preocupado.

-"Dejar la biblioteca real y el almacen de los hechizos mas poderosos de Starwill el barbado a merced de los humanos no es posible ademas tenemos en este lugar almacenados aun varias de nuestras armaduras y armas y equipos de laboratorio no podemos dejarlo abandonado asi sin mas", dije yo.

-"Bueno señor no quería decirle esto pero, use mi posición en la superficie como el director de la biblioteca real de Canterlot y les dije a los guardias reales que no vinieron que se llevaran todos los pergaminos y libros posibles de la biblioteca principal solo por precaución asi que solo nos deberíamos preocupar por transportar nuestro equipo"; dijo el Dr.

-"Bueno me alegro que fueras muy precavido, pero aun asi, como transportaremos nuestras cosas, y en especial, a donde vamos?"; pregunte yo.

Al final tuve que aceptar el hecho de que teníamos que irnos, no habia mas excusas que podía sacar para evitar el abandono de Canterlot, era por el bien de mis guardias.

-"Bueno, puse a uno de mis investigadores a investigar los mapas y libros de historia humano que trajeron los guardias y hace solo 20 minutos me dejo su informe de los posibles lugares donde podríamos ir, y un mapa mostrando la ubicación de cada una, obviamente le dije que quería un mapa de las ciudades con difíciles acceso y con instalaciones científicas e industriales de excelencia no le conte que era para una posible nueva localización donde ir", dijo el Dr mientras sacaba un mapa y lo colocaba en la pared.

El mapa mostraba nuestra ubicación que estaba al sur de un país llamado Suiza.

Y en el mapa estaba marcado 7 ubicaciones.

1 estaba cerca el resto estaban muy lejos.

-"Bueno el mas cercano es algo llamado "el colisionador de partículas" que esta en este mismo país, según su informe es un laboratorio con equipo de avanzada pero como esta en este mismo país y al rango de la área que afectara la radiacion, es obvio que no es una buena opción, luego esta…", y asi siguió hablando de cada aérea en cuestión que estaba marcada en el mapa.

Pero ninguna era la indicada.

Discutimos por buen rato donde ir, todas las ubicaciones eran perfectas para montar fabricas y centros de investigación pero la alta concentración de civiles haría difícil mantener la nueva ubicación en secreto.

Pero ahora a donde podíamos ir, mientras mas esperábamos mas la radiacion nos podían enfermar.

-"Bien creo que es hora de sacarle algo de información a nuestro "Piloto", posiblemente el sepa de alguna ubicación secreta que podríamos usar", dije yo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo en estos momentos llamare a la señorita Mind para que venga con nosotros", dijo el Dr.

-"Hagalo yo me adelantare", dije yo.

Bien sabia que mantenerlo aun con vida iba a servir de algo mas adelante.

.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitan Vazquez**

Aun sigo vivo.

Sigo herido, me duele mucho, pero sigo vivo.

Y estoy encadenado y vendado en la pared pensando en como mantener con vida e ignorar el dolor.

Pero de repente escucho como que alguien se acerca a mi.

Siento como me quitan la venda de los ojos.

Levanto la vista y veo que ademas que estoy en una celda muy pequeña con una aguja conectada a mi brazo izquierdo, no se cómo no siento eso y lo veo porque un leve brillo al frente mio esta iluminando el lugar.

Veo al frente y lo que esta iluminando la celda no es una lámpara es el cuerno de ese unicornio viejo que me interrogo frente al avión.

A su lado estaba otro unicornio viejo pero con bata de laboratorio y en su otro lado la misma yegua que me habia provocado el horrible dolor de cabeza.

Empece a sentir como piel se ponía como la de gallina para ese momento.

-"Bien, estas despierto, listo para otra charla", dijo el unicornio viejo con armadura.

Yo solo lo mire fijamente.

-"Si nos respondes nuestras preguntas sin problemas ella no repetirá lo mismo que te hizo cuando quicimos saber todo sobre tu "avión caza", entendido", dijo el señalando a la yegua.

Yo asentí.

-"Excelente", dijo el.

-"Ahora quiero que nos digas la ubicación de un bunker o base militar secreta que tu raza tenga cerca de aquí", dijo el viejo unicornio.

Para que quieren saber eso?

Acaso…acaso planean escapar?.

-"Porque…. quieres…saber …eso?", pregunte con la voz toda seca.

Entonces el unicornio saco una pistola de uno de sus costados y me disparo en la pierna.

 **BANG**

Mierda dolia un monton.

De esta no me salvo.

-"No es de tu incumbencia, ahora dinos o la investigadora a lado mio volverá a invadir tu cerebro", dijo el.

(Suspiro)

-"Yo no soy de ningun país de este continente asi que no conozco ninguna base secreta", dije yo.

 **BANG**

MIERDA

Mi otra pierna.

-"No me vengas con eso, seguro sabes de una", dijo el viejo.

-"Te digo que….no se, no soy de ningun país….", me interrumpio como otra bala impacto en mi pecho.

Mierda…duele mucho.

Si de esta no me salvo.

-"Bien es su turno señorita Mind, es una pena, deberas parecía que querias cooperar", dijo el como dejo que la yegua se acercara a mi.

No…..no….no quiero morir con ese horrible dolor en mi cabeza.

Debo recordar…debo haber escuchado de una base o algo…..vamos mente funciona…

 **TOS (Tosi sangre)**

Espera ya se.

-"Se de un lugar…..", hablaba con dificultar, "Esta en los montes Urales en Rusia…(Tos con sangre)…no se donde…", apenas podía hablar, "…..pero escuche que los rusos…..construyeron un bunker secreto cerca de un pueblo y una base militar….es todo lo que se", dije yo jadeando mientras empezaba a toser sangre.

-"Gracias por tu información", dijo el viejo que en seguida se empezó a irse, y con ella la luz que envolvía el cuarto.

-"Pero en serio lo dejaremos asi", dijo la yegua.

-"Ya es todo lo que queríamos saber, ademas, ya es toda la información útil que podíamos sacar de el", dijo el viejo con armadura.

-"Pero dejarlo asi…", decia la yegua.

-"Mind vamos, de todas formas no podíamos llevarlo con nosotros, necesitamos a todos nuestros guardias cargando todas nuestras cosas, los prisioneros de alto valor serian un gasto de recursos y guardias innecesarios en estos momentos"; dijo el otro viejo con bata.

-"Espera eso quiere decir?", decia la yegua ahora preocupada mientras sentia que me observaba.

-"No, nos llevaremos a todos los prisioneros de bajo valor con nosotros, ellos serán como nuestros esclavos ayudándonos a transportar suministros, ahora fuera de la celda que tenemos trabajo que hacer"; dijo el viejo con armadura.

Ella solo me miro por un rato mas y se fue.

Entonces la celda volvió a estar vacia y en la oscuridad.

Sentia como mi sangre llenaba mi pecho y me costaba cada vez mas respirar.

Ahora ya no se sentia tanto dolor, solo mucho sueño…acaso…..acaso asi se siente la muerte.

Como me gustaría no haberles dicho eso a esos guardias.

Pero yo no quería experimentar ese dolor otra vez.

Soy un traidor….

Y moriré aquí lentamente…..

Pero al menos ya todo termino para mi….

Mis ojos siento como se cierran.

El fin esta cerca…..adios y por favor Dios perdóneme por lo que sea que hagan los cazadores con la información que les di.

Al menos mi sufrimiento ya termino.

Cerre mis ojos esta vez para siempre.

-.-…-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Investigadora Mind**

Eso fue muy cruel, habia escuchado historias de los demás investigadores que los guardias especiales hacen cosas muy cuestionables por el bien común y me negué en un principio en creerlas, pero dejar a alguien morir lentamente es horrible.

Pero bueno esa es la razón de porque me ofreci en aprender ese hechizo de lectura de mentes, quería hacer que los prisioneros no sufrieran tanto, pero lo ironico es que el hechizo para leer mentes es mas doloroso que muchas de las torturas que los cazadores podrían hacerle al prisionero.

Ahora solo me voy a enfocar en averiguar mas sobre la tecnología humana antes de irnos.

Pero, algo en mi cabeza me dice que todo esta mal y debo parar.

Lamentablemente se que esta mal pero no puedo parar, solo soy una simple investigadora especializada en la psicología y la creación de hechizos relacionados con el control mental.

(Suspiro)

Creo que por ahora, solo tengo que seguir haciendo mi trabajo, asi talvez pueda distraer mi mente de todo lo que esta pasando.

Y esperar que todo esto termine rápido o que el capitán Blade recapacite y termine con esto antes de que empeore.

Porque hoy fue explotar un arma de destrucción inimaginable sobre nosotros, mañana que sera capaz de hacer los guardias contra los humanos.

-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **2 de septiembre del 2016**

 **Los Angeles, Usa.**

 **7:00 am**

Ha sido desastroso, el ataque fracaso y lo peor, perdimos comunicación con prácticamente todo un continente, mis hijos evacuaron el continente solo por precaución asi que no tengo forma de saber que esta pasando en Europa.

Y lo peor es que la explosión creo una nube de tormenta que cubre toda Suiza asi que nuestros satélites no pueden ver que esta pasando en tierra.

Aunque no todo lo que paso ayer fue malo.

Según me informaron mis generales recién esta mañana, la operación "Derrocamiento Celestial" fue un éxito y mi hijo pudo regresar a salvo.

Han llevado a la princesa Celestia a la prisión construida exclusivamente para ella y sus cazadores fueron encerrados en las otras celdas alrededor de la celda principal que contiene a Celestia.

Ella recibirá comida y agua 2 veces al dia y nada mas me informa el jefe de la prisión, no tendrá duchas y no vera la luz del sol nunca.

Prácticamente un calabozo mas limpio y de alta tecnología y seguridad de primera.

Pero justo cuando me estaba preparando para ir a la prisión para hablar con Celestia y discutir el porque de su odio y si puede detener a sus cazadores.

Recibo la noticia de que un soldado que esta escoltando a una yegua que dice que la princesa Luna esta aun en Canterlot y que es inocente y que quiere ir a rescatarla.

Viene en estos momentos para hablar mas a fondo de esto a la casa de seguridad en donde vivo ahora.

Asi que el viaje a la prisión puede esperar un momento, quiero escuchar lo que esta yegua tiene que decir.

-.-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

Bueno un viaje en un avión militar despues y aquí estoy en una ciudad humana.

Cuando el avión iba a aterrizar pude ver lo grande que era la ciudad y la decena de grandes edificios que habia, le pregunte a Martin cuantos vivian en la ciudad y cuando me respondio que vivian allí mas de 10 millones me quede muda, si apenas en toda Equestria hay alrededor de 10 millones de ponys, es increible como esa cantidad de gente vive en un solo sitio.

Realmente los humanos son asombrosos.

Pero al bajar del avión e ir en esas carrozas con ruedas que llaman "autos" por toda la ciudad pude ver algunos cambiantes caminando libres por la ciudad y los humanos parecen acostumbrados a ellos, al parecer es verdad lo que me contaron, realmente los cambiantes y los humanos viven en armonía en este planeta.

Pero, porque Celestia no le gusta que los cambiante vivan en armonía?.

Bueno espero que la misma reina me responda a eso a la vez que me ayude a rescatar a la princesa Luna.

En el trayecto pudimos conversar sobre las cosas que tiene la ciudad y como este lugar es la ciudad donde se filman las mas grandes películas y donde nacen las estrellas de cine y de la música.

Que interesante debo decir, bueno no me emociona tanto, pero conozco a cierta pony que talvez le gustaría venir aquí y probar suerte y tratar de convertirse en una estrella.

Fue un buen rato para conversar.

Pero cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de la reina Chrysalis.

Ya detuvimos nuestra conversación y me prepare para pedirle ayuda.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

El soldado aun en su uniforme que uso en la Operación y la yegua que escoltaba entraron a mi oficina y me contaron todo.

El soldado me conto como fue la batalla de Canterlot de manera general y la yegua que se hace llamar Starlight Glimmer me conto sobre que como sabia sobre nosotros, de como posiblemente la princesa Luna este prisionera en Canterlot y que los ponys en Equestria no tienen la menor idea de lo que esta pasando.

Starlight parecía nerviosa con mi presencia pero el soldado le ayudaba cuando se trababa.

Pero cuando llego a la parte que me pide a mi que la lleve a ella a Canterlot en una mision de rescate tuve que hacer que parara de hablar.

-"Lo siento pero eso es muy arriesgado y mas con lo que paso", dije yo.

-"Que ha pasado?", pregunto el soldado.

-"Que no lo saben?", les pregunte.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

(Suspire)

-"Me temo que los cazadores lograron averiguar como usar un arma nuclear y lo peor, sabían como usarla para hacernos el máximo daño posible", dije yo.

El soldado y la yegua solo me miraron sorprendidos y sentia como les invadia el miedo.

-"En estos momentos toda Europa esta incomunicada y no sabemos si los ejércitos que mandaron están bien o no, mandar a un equipo de rescate en estos momentos seria un suicidio", dije yo.

-"Pero no podemos dejarla a la princesa con ellos, quien sabe lo que le están haciendo", dijo Starlight.

-"Concuerdo señora presidenta, sin su ayuda esta operación no pudo haber sido exitosa, al menos le debemos ayudar e ir a rescatarla como pago por su ayuda"; dijo el soldado.

Siento en su interior de ambos que ya no están asustados.

-"En serio están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a la princesa Luna", dije yo.

-"Señora presidenta, no podemos dejar a ningun aliado atrás, ademas es la razón de porque me uni a esta operación para arriesgar mi vida por el bien de ambas especies", dijo el soldado.

Sentí en su interior que decia la verdad

-"La princesa Luna es la única gobernante de Equestria que queda, los ponys inocentes de Equestria no pueden saber que sus 2 mas importantes princesas ya no volverán", dijo Starlight, "Ademas ella volvió hace solo unos años de su encarcelamiento en la luna, no es justo que otra vez la vuelvan a encerrar"

Veo verdad en lo que dice.

-"Esta bien, les autorizo en ir, pero solo si convencen a al menos otros 5 soldados que te acompañen estare dispuesta a autorizar su transporte hacia Canterlot", dije yo.

Ahora sentia que el soldado estaba algo nervioso.

-"Bueno, si logramos encontrar a esos 5 soldados para que nos acompañen, donde tomaríamos el vuelo?", pregunto el soldado.

-"Todos los soldados que regresaron de la operación y que son de este continente están de vuelta en Las Vegas descansando y esperando las próximas ordenes, hay puedes preguntar quien esta dispuesta a acompañarte y una vez tengas a los 5 soldados contigo ve con el general de la base del área 51 y le dare la orden de que les autorice un transporte"; dije yo.

-"Entendido señora presidenta, gracias por darnos esta oportunidad"; dijo el soldado.

-"Si muchas gracias reina Chrysalis"; dijo Starlight.

-"Hasta luego y mucha suerte, se que la necesitaran", dije yo como ambos alieron de mi oficina.

Bien, ahora es hora de irme a la prisión.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

Bueno la reina Chrysalis si que fue muy comprensiva y esta dispuesta a dejarnos ir.

Pero donde conseguiré a otros 5 soldados que estén dispuestos a volver a una ciudad que esta en la zona cero de una explosión nuclear.

Bueno al menos sera una excusa para volver a ver a mi hija.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

Bueno no pude preguntarle lo de Celestia porque estaba algo nerviosa ante su presencia.

Pero al menos nos dejara ir a Canterlot y nos dara recursos que podremos usar en el rescate eso es algo.

Aguante un poco mas princesa que la ayuda pronto llegara.

-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-

 **Dr. Matter**

 **2 de septiembre del 2016**

 **9:00 am**

 **Laboratorios secretos**

-"Vamos saquen todo los archivos y colóquenlo en las carretas, el capitán Blade quiere que estemos listos para irnos lo antes posible", dije yo a todos mis subordinados que estaban guardando los archivos que contenían los planos de nuestras armas, armaduras y equipos en maletas.

Mientras todos hacían eso me fui a ver lo ultimo que íbamos a desmantelar y llevar con nosotros.

Era la celda especial que contenia a la princesa Luna.

Esa celda era como una simple esfera de cristal conectada con varios cables y con una puerta en un lado para poder entrar y unos hoyos en la parte de arriba de la esfera para el ojo inexperto.

Pero en realidad es el mayor invento que se ha creado.

Un maquina que puede contener y absorber la magia y formar un hechizo con la ayuda de un unicornio.

Y en el interior de esta se encuentra la princesa Luna recostada en el suelo y con una maquina que le suministra un suero especial para mantenerla con vida pero también mantenerla inconsciente.

A mírenla como duerme mientras usamos su magia para mantener la luz encendida en toda la base.

Aunque estoy seguro que nos servirá para otras cosas una vez lleguemos a esa base humana.

Y si la base humana tiene suficiente equipo científico para poder usar, las cosas que podremos inventar para hacer que esta guerra valla a nuestro favor serán inimaginables.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Otra vez, lamento la tardanza.**

 **Esta vez bueno fue un bloqueo de escritor.**

 **Pero volvi otra vez jejee…eso espero.**

 **Y bien que les parece me gustaría saber lo que opinan.**

 **Y para Crimson Heart, solo escribe en tu muro de Google + las características de tus OC, aun estas a tiempo de que los incluya.**

 **Ahora si hasta la proxima amigos lectores.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 16:**_ _ **Reclutamiento**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Las vegas, USA**

 **2 de septiembre del 2021**

 **(En serio como no me doy cuenta de esto ahora, es el año 2021 en que esta pasando esto, no el 2016, y ya he escrito 10 capitulos con ese error joderrrrr, pero bueno ya me di cuenta de este error y ya no se va a cometer de aquí en adelante asi que sin mas interrupciones que siga la historia)**

 **1:00 pm**

Bueno el viaje esta vez fue en helicóptero fue algo lento el viaje pero me dio algo de tiempo para pensar quienes querrían venir conmigo a una mision claramente suicida, otra vez.

Aunque antes de eso quiero ver a mi hija otra vez, quiero verla como esta el dia de hoy.

Esta vez nos dieron un auto a Starlight y a mi para ir a los hoteles donde aun descansaban algunos de los soldados que regresaron y que partirían mañana de nuevo a la base aérea del área 51 para sus nuevas ordenes.

En el camino Starlight y yo conversamos un rato y le hablaba sobre la ciudad y como esta es conocida como la capital de los juegos de azar, y también me hablo que hay muy pocas ciudades que tengan casinos porque en equestria no es muy común hallar estos lugares abiertos al publico, e incluso empezamos a discutir sobre la idea de que haya casinos clandestinos en Equestria.

Pero la conversación llego a su fin cuando llegamos al hotel donde me alojaba al igual que otros 200 soldados y sus familias.

-"Y bien aquí es donde encontraremos a otros soldados dispuestos a ayudarnos?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Puede que si, pero también vinimos aquí por otra cosa"; dije yo.

-"Como que?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno ya lo veras", le conteste.

Subimos y fuimos directo a mi habitacion, lo extraño es que en todo el trayecto a penas habia gente, mucho menos soldados, deben estar agotados.

Yo también lo estoy, mas bien he estado despierto por mas de 3 dias seguidos con solo alguna siesta ocasional de por medio.

El café y unas pastillas que contrarresta el sueño es lo único que me ha mantenido despierto hasta ahora.

Bueno no las tome en el avión de regreso a USA y en el helicóptero de ida a la prisión, porque despues de todo, no hay mejor método para permanecer despierto que estar sentado al lado de una semi diosa que te puede matar si te descuidas, no importa si esta encadenada aun el aura que emitía era intimidante y aun mas por lo que le hice.

Y ahora que lo pienso Starlight si ha podido dormir aunque sea un poco en todo este tiempo, que suertuda.

Bueno a lo que vinimos.

Llegue a la habitación y toque la puerta esperando que hubiera alguien.

Toque solo un rato porque enseguida alguien me respondio del otro lado, "Ya voy", decia.

Y cuando se abrió la puerta pude ver que era Kloi la hermana de Zeri, que estaba cubierta con solo una toalla parece que recién salida de la ducha.

-"Martin me alegra mucho verte, habia escuchado que la operación fue todo un éxito y ya me estaba preocupando de que tu no hubieras vuelto aun", dijo ella algo triste mientras me abrazaba y en el proceso la toalla se le callo dejándola toda desnuda.

-"Hola Kloi, también me alegra mucho verte", es lo único que pude decir.

Vi que Starlight estaba algo sonrojada por la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella.

-"Aunque estoy algo triste porque me entere que mañana tienen que volver a la base y recibir una nueva mision"; dijo ella mientras me miraba con ojos de tristeza.

-"Eh Kloi, tu crees que te podrias cubrir, tengo a una invitada aquí a lado mio"; dije yo señalando a Starlight que aun estaba sonrojada por lo que veía.

-"Uy perdón no me di cuenta"; dijo ella, una mentira que se notaba a kilómetros.

-"Ahora vuelvo y me pondré algo mas comodo", dijo ella como se fue al baño a cambiarse mientras que yo hacia que Starlight se moviera y se entrara a la habitacion.

-"Bueno no me esperaba que una cambiante te saludara de esa manera", dijo Starlight.

-"Bueno ella siempre es asi conmigo", dije yo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que Starlight volvió a hablar.

-"Y bueno que estamos haciendo en esta habitacion?", dijo ella.

-"Este es mi habitacion y he venido a ver a alguien muy especial", dije yo.

-"Oh, esa cambiante es ese alguien especial", dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-"No, ella es…..", estaba hablando cuando alguien entra por la puerta.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

Bueno debo decir que no me esperaba esto.

Una cambiante que al parecer tenia solo uno años con un pelo rojo con una franja negra en su cabello y vestida con un uniforme escolar de alguna clase venia corriendo hacia Martin.

-"Papi, papi has vuelto", decia esa cambiante mientras abrazaba a Martin y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Como me alegra verte de nuevo hijita"; dijo Martin con lagrimas en los ojos también.

A pesar de la tierna escena ante mi solo me llego algo a la cabeza.

El es padre!.

Y aun asi quiero venir conmigo arriesgando su vida.

No se que decir si estar enfadada con el por no pensar en quedarse con su hija o estar enfadada conmigo mismo para hacer que un padre venga conmigo a arriesgar su vida.

Ahhh, siento tantas emociones en estos momentos.

-"Una bella escena no es asi", era la cambiante Kloi que aparecia detrás mio ya vestida con un tipo de camisa que solo le cubre los pechos y unos pantalones tan cortos que solo le cubre al parecer su posterior, en serio asi se visten las cambiantes en este lugar?.

Porque al menos la reina Chrysalis estaba vestida con un traje muy elegante cuando la fuimos a ver.

-"Si, si lo es", dije yo.

-"Y papi ya te vas a quedar otra vez conmigo y con tia Kloi"; dijo la pequeña cambiante con alegría en sus ojos

Espera esta tal Kloi es su tia, entonces donde esta la madre?.

Martin no respondio.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que solo estoy aquí para verte una vez mas antes de partir de nuevo a otra mision"; dijo Martin sonando lo mas neutro posible.

-"Awwww", la pequeña cambiante se quejo.

-"Pero te prometo que esta vez volveré antes de lo que te imaginas", dijo Martin.

-"Lo prometes", la pequeña cambiante dijo con algo de tristeza.

-"Lo prometo", dijo Martin.

Y de ahí en adelante empezaron a charlar un rato de que habia hecho en el tiempo en que Martin estaba fuera.

Por mientras Kloi me habia pedido que la acompañara haya afuera en el pasillo.

-"Se lo que estas sintiendo y debo decirte que no deberías preocuparte tanto", decia Kloi.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunte.

-"Se que estas sintiendo triste al ver a Martin y quiero saber porque"; dijo Kloi.

-"Bueno es que al ver que el es padre, el esta arriesgando su vida para ayudarme y no me siento bien al separar un padre de su hija pequeña", dije yo algo triste.

-"Te tengo noticias, si el ha decidido arriesgar su vida para ayudarte es porque el quiso tu no estas haciendo nada malo, ademas aunque suene mal decirlo, esa niña a estado sin ver a su padre por largos periodos de tiempo algunas veces y yo consegui solo hace una semana un permiso para poder acompañar a mi sobrina en estos tiempos de crisis y si el peor de los casos llegara a suceder y el no hubiera podido regresar a casa con vida yo me la llevaría devuelta conmigo a mi casa", dijo ella.

Guao.

Estoy sin palabras.

Pero hay algo que llamo mi atención.

-"Y que hay de su madre de la pequeña", dije yo.

-"Ella murió tratando de ayudar en detener un huracán en una gran ciudad, y no hace falta decir que fracaso", dijo Kloi con tristeza al final.

-"Entiendo", dije yo.

-"Pero aun despues de todo eso hay algo que no entiendo, como el aun esta de buen humor la mayoría de las veces aun con todo lo que esta pasando", dije yo.

Porque cuando hablo con el de algo que no fuera sobre la crisis actual el es esta muy animado.

-"El es especial de alguna forma, porque al parecer el haya la felicidad y los animos de seguir adelante al ayudar a los demás sin importar que y el trata de ver con buenos ojos el futuro, porque despues de todo, fue Zeri su esposa y mi hermana que le enseño que sin importar que tan oscuro se vea el presente el futuro va a mejorar cuando nosotros mismos hagamos algo para mejorarlo", dijo Kloi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Que hermosa enseñanza.

-"Extrañas a tu hermana verdad?", le pregunte.

-"Como no te imaginas", dijo ella mientras estaba secándose las lagrimas con sus manos.

Deberás Martin es una buena persona.

Escuchaba unos pasos que salían de la habitacion.

-"Hasta luego cariño, nos vemos muy pronto"; decia Martin mientras abrazaba otra vez a su hija.

Su hija con lagrimas en los ojos solo lo abrazaba.

Ya cuando finalizo el abrazo con su hija ahora el abrazo a Kloi.

-"Gracias por venir y cuidar de ella por mientras"; dijo Matin con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"No hay problema para eso esta la familia", dijo ella.

Una vez termino el abrazo ambas cambiantes regresaron a la habitacion y nosotros ahora estábamos de nuevo en camino por hallar a otros soldados que se unan a nuestra causa.

Pero ahora en vez de mirar a Martin como un simple soldado que le gusta hablar, es inteligente y que es algo pervertido, ahora la veo como una persona que esta dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y que el realmente quiere mucho a lo que queda de su pequeña familia.

-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

Me sentí triste de nuevo al irme de nuevo pero tenia un deber y una promesa que cumplir.

A pesar de lo arriesgado que suene yo ayudare a Starlight a rescatar a la princesa Luna.

Desde que salimos de la habitacion ya Starlight me miraba con otros ojos, me pregunto que es lo que Kloi y ella habran estado hablando mientras yo estaba con Seras.

Cuando le pregunte de que habían estado hablando, ella solo me dijo que ahora sabia un poco mas sobre mi.

Bueno, con esa respuesta que me dio yo no le pregunte nada mas, porque en si ya tenia una idea de las cosas que dijo Kloi sobre mi.

Asi que en estos momentos nos dirigimos al único lugar en el que estoy seguro que hay soldados a estas horas de la tarde.

Vamos al bar del hotel.

Y en efecto hay varios soldados que reconoci que estaban bebiendo cerveza en las mesas.

Era un bar grande con varias mesas distribuidas por ahí y una música de fondo muy agradable.

Y cuando veo entre todos estos soldados una cara familiar, esa cara era la de mi compañero Slime.

Espero que el este dispuesto a aceptar venir conmigo.

Nos acercamos a la mesa en donde estaba, estaba vestido con ropa de civil y podía ver que estaba acompañado por su novia mientras se reian y se besaban.

Ahh, la juventud.

Mierda ya hablo como un viejo.

-"Hola Slime como estas", dije yo.

-"Hola Martin no te veía desde que aceptaste en escoltar a la pony que tienes a lado tuyo en estos momentos", dijo Slime algo alegre.

-"Hola Martin me alegro que por fin hayas podido venir", decia la novia de Slime.

-"Hola es un gusto conocerte Sr. Slime", decia Starlight.

-"Ja, Slime no es mi nombre es solo un apodo, pero mas estoy acostumbrado que me llamen por mi apodo que por mi nombre real", dijo el.

-"En fin Slime vengo para ver si nos podrias hacer un favor"; dije yo algo serio.

-"Dime cualquier cosa por ti compañero", dijo el.

-"Bueno estoy reuniendo a un equipo para poder rescatar a la princesa Luna que esta siendo prisionera en Canterlot y me preguntaba si quieres ser parte de mi equipo o no", dije yo.

Bueno a pesar de que lo dijo en voz normal varios otros soldados que estaban alrededor me miraron de vuelta.

Slime estaba en silencio con una cara seria.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, incluso la música se habia cortado.

Tambien varios de los soldados alrededor nuestro se levantaron y venían hacia mi.

-"Ok", respondio Slime, "Es lo menos que podemos hacer por la pony que nos salvo el trasero"; entonces el miro a los otros soldados que se acercaban hacia nosotros, "O no es asi gente!", grito.

Todos los soldados cerca de nosotros afirmaron eso con sus propias palabras.

-"Ahora donde firmo"; dijo Slime mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-"Solo 5 de ustedes pueden acompañarme en estos momentos al aeropuerto para ir al Area 51", dije yo.

Los soldados a mi alrededor ahora venían hacia mi diciendo cosas como: "Eligeme a mi, yo soy un buen tirador"; o "Eligeme a mi soy muy bueno con los explosivos"; o "Eligeme a mi yo trabaje como policía antes de formar parte de esta operación".

Entonces una voz se escucho entre la multitud.

"Parece que hay soldados con buenas habilidades por ahí, pero en estos momentos también necesitan a un verdadero Navy Seal en el grupo asi que me ofrezco como voluntario", decia alguien entre la multitud de soldados.

Varios se apartaron y pude ver como otra cara familiar aparecia entre la multitud.

Era el Teniente Brinx de los Navy Seals con un uniforme mas formal.

Todos alrededor como eran de rangos menores saludaron, al igual que yo y Slime.

-"Descansen no estamos en servicio de todos modos", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Tienes valor en querer regresar a Canterlot, ahora mas que no se tiene la menor idea de cual es la situación en todo el continente Europeo, ahora chicos no les voy a mentir, si creen que nuestra anterior mision fue una mision suicida, ahora mas es una mision sin retorno, asi que piensenlo mejor antes de ofrecerse para algo asi", dijo el.

Muchos de los soldados se retiraron y volvieron a sus asuntos con excepción de unos 5, entre ellos eran Slime, el teniente Brinx y otros 3 soldados.

-"Bien aquí están tus 5 voluntarios chico, ahora que, nos encontramos en la base o nos vamos todos juntos"; dijo el teniente Brinx dirigiéndose a mi.

Bueno esto fue mas rápido de lo esperado.

-"Bueno creo que podremos ir todos juntos pero no creo que todos quepamos en el auto que alquile", dije yo.

-"Nos vemos en el aeropuerto chico, ustedes 4 tienen alguna cosa que hacer antes de venir con nosotros", dijo el teniente Brinx.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-"Bien, ahora prepárense que tenemos que partir lo mas pronto posible, no es cierto chico?", dijo esa ultima parte dirigiéndose a mi.

Yo asentí.

Entonces los otros 3 soldados que también eran voluntarios salieron rápido del bar.

Dejandonos a Slime y a mi con caras de, "Que demonios acaba de pasar".

Bueno si que ayudo mucho el teniente en el proceso de selección.

Pero me hubiera gustado que no hubiera usado la palabra mision sin retorno.

Ahora que veo a Starlight la noto algo asustada.

Pero en fin era hora de irnos, Slime se despedia de su novia y me dijo que lo veriamos en el aeropuerto.

Bien el reclutamiento esta listo.

Ahora solo falta saber como demonios vamos a llegar a Canterlot.

.-.-.-..-.-..-…-…-.-..-.-.

 **Otro capitulo, algo corto lo se.**

 **Pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este interesante y emotivo capitulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo mis amigos lectores, y no se olviden de comentar.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 17: Sobrevivientes**_

 **Soldado raso Joseph Miller**

 **A 5km al oeste de Canterlot**

 **2 de septiembre del 2021**

 **6:00pm**

Mierda si que tuve suerte.

Eh recibido un balazo que literalmente me arranco la pierna izquierda, el doctor de mi escuadron me curo pero cuando me estaban ayudando a escapar de la horda de cazadores que se acercaban, le dispararon y cayó enseguida al suelo entre los restos de varios vehículos en llamas o que no se podían mover por el pulso electromagnético.

En ese momento tenia una pistola en la mano, tenia las opciones de tratar de matar a los cazadores que se acercaban o tratar de ocultarme.

Elegi esconderme debajo de un tanque intacto mientras escuchaba como los cazadores se acercaban.

Podía oir a mis compañeros disparar de vuelta e incluso lo que decían los cazadores.

Mientras yo estaba tratando de no moverme de mi posición a pesar de que tenia la ventaja de que me habían visto solo segui ahí por segundos, minutos, horas sin moverme mientras esperaba que los cazadores se vallan.

Pase la noche debajo del tanque, al menos el fuego que emanaba de los restos a mi alrededor evito que muriera por hipotermia.

No dormi el miedo y el dolor por mi pierna faltante no me dejo y a pesar de que no oia a nadie en toda la mañana, no salí de mi escondite para nada aun tenia miedo de que un cazador estaba por el lugar y me matara o peor me capturara.

"Vamos dense prisa tortugas el túnel que lleva a Italia es por esta dirección", decia alguien, por el tono de voz sabia que era un hombre.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo…(Respiracion de cansancio)…no estas llevando a alguien en tus hombros en un cuerpo diferente", decia una voz femenina que parecía irritada.

"Chicos en serio porque teníamos que cortar por este camino para llegar al túnel?", otra voz femenina hablaba pero se notaba el temor en su voz.

"Porque asi en vez de darnos toda la vuelta evitando los restos de esta invasion fallida, que debo decir que nos tomaría semanas rodear toda la avanzada humana, asi podremos llegar mas rápido al túnel cerca de Canterlot y huir a Italia con mas seguridad evitando asi la lluvia radiactiva que estoy seguro que caera en cualquier momento", dijo esa voz masculina.

"Pero que pasa si aun hay cazadores robando armas de los restos", dijo esa voz femenina aun asustada.

"Tranquilícense, estamos rodeados con mucha metralla potencial que podríamos usar a nuestra favor en caso de que uno de esos desgraciados aparecieran", dijo ese hombre.

"Y tenemos decenas de armas tiradas por el suelo también"; dijo la voz femenina que parecía estar cansada.

Bueno no son cazadores, pero tampoco parecen ser soldados, eso es raro, pero no están con los cazadores y eso es mas que suficiente para mi, talvez me puedan ayudar a salir de aquí.

-"Ayuda, hay alguien ahí"; mierda en serio me duele la garganta, no he bebido nada desde ayer y mi garganta esta bien seca.

-"Hey que fue eso", decia la voz femenina asustadiza.

-"Creo que vino de ese tanque con la bandera inglesa a un lado"; dijo la voz femenina con cansancio en su voz.

-"Vamos a ver talvez es un soldado que se quedo muy atrás que necesita nuestra ayuda", dijo el hombre.

Escuchaba pasos que se acercaban hacia mi.

-"Pero esperen que tal si es una trampa y es un cazador que esta esperándonos para matarnos de un solo golpe a todos", dijo la voz asustadiza.

-"Que crees que esto, un fanfic de ONE PUNCH MAN, los cazadores no tendrían la idea para hacer nada parecido, o eso al menos pienso yo", decia el hombre.

Bien esto se puso raro, mejor salgo debajo del tanque.

Me arrastro fuera del tanque y recibo un grito muy femenino y como algo frio y filoso toca mi cuello.

-"Ves es un simple soldado", decia el hombre, "Ademas es increible que hagas el mismo grito tan femenino que cuando eras un macho, aunque esperaba que talvez fuera aun mas agudo ahora que eres una hembra", decia el hombre.

-"Callate", decia enfadado al parecer la que grito.

Siento como alguien me ayuda a pararme y para mi sorpresa estoy frente a un simple civil. Y veo que las voces femeninas son de una hembra cambiante siendo cargada por…..una pony yegua?.

Que hace un grupo tan raro en este lugar?.

Un humano de pelo negro y de tes blanca, que lleva un vendaje azul que le tapaba medio rostro, una polera manga corta celeste y yeans negros, una cambiante que levaba puesta una polera manga corta negra y yeans azules y una pony tierra de pelaje café claro, de crin carmesí que llevaba puesta una polera ploma manga corta y unos yeans celestes.

Que hace un grupo tan fuera de lugar en un momento como este?

-"Quienes son?", pregunte.

-"Eh…..somos turistas extraviados", dijo algo nervioso el hombre.

-"Esta bien", dije en un tono que era mas que obvio que no le creía ni un poco lo que dijo.

-"Solo díganme ustedes obviamente no están con los cazadores verdad?", pregunte.

-"NO", dijo el hombre, "Sabes que soy un cambiante verdad y me preguntas eso?", decia la cambiante algo molesto, "NO", decia la pony.

-"Con esa información me basta, me podrían llevar con ustedes, porque estoy seguro que ustedes quieren irse de aquí al igual que yo"; dije yo.

Ellos asintieron.

Entonces el hombre me ayuda a caminar y seguimos avanzando.

Avanzamos un pequeño tramo antes de que por fin alguien hablara otra vez y ese alguien fui yo.

-"Y cuales son sus nombres?", dije yo.

-"Yo soy Rodrigo pero mayormente me dicen Rodri", dijo el hombre.

-"Yo soy Vortex, pero mayormente me dicen Vor", decia la Cambiante.

-"Yo soy Crimson Heart pero mayormente me llaman Cris"; dijo la yegua.

-"Ehh, Vortex y Crimson no son nombres de machos?", pregunte.

El humano estaba con su otra mano que no usaba para ayudarme aguantándose la risa.

-"Es que ellos antes eran machos y yo los converti en hembras"; decia Rodri aun aguantándose la risa.

Las/los chicas/chicos lo miraban molestos.

-"Eh o sea eres un cirujano plástico, debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo, en serio no se notan que hayan sido machos antes"; dije yo.

El hombre estaba aun evitando reir en voz alta.

Y las/los otras miraban con mas ira a Rodri.

-"Si pues llámenme Dr. Rodri, soldado de ahora en adelante…..", lo interrumpió como una roca fue lanzada hacia el.

-"Callate de una vez"; dijo la yegua.

-"Y el no es un doctor y hablo que literalmente nos transformo en hembras", dijo la cambiante.

-"Ah…..o sea el no tiene titulo de medicina y aun asi las transformo en hembras….o sea un medico sin licencia operando, chico en serio tienes graves problemas una vez lleguemos a la ciudad mas cercana", dije yo.

Ahora las chicas/chicos ya no me miraban con rabia ahora estaban soriendo.

-"Espera un segundo yo no les hice una cirugía yo literalmente las converti en versiones femeninas de ellos mismos gracias a un hechizo para jugarles una broma asi que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley", dijo el hombre algo nervioso, "Ademas recuerda que te estoy cargando y te puedo dejar aquí tirado".

-"Bien bien no estas en problema y entiendo que exista cambiantes que hagan hechizos de cambio de sexo, porque antes del ataque habia lugares donde se realizaban cambios de sexo en todo momento en donde la gente iba voluntariamente a que le cambien de sexo de manera mágica y que enseguida podrían disfrutar en grandes orgias con otros que también les habían cambiado el sexo, fue una moda muy rara que….espera un segundo, una tranquila cabaña en las montañas tres amigos, ustedes a caso no…", decia yo como me interrumpieron.

-" **NO!",** los tres gritaron.

De ahí en adelante fue otro incomodo silencio.

El paisaje era desmotivador, restos de tanques y helicópteros estaban esparcidos por todos lados, los cuerpos de mis compañeros esparcidos por todos lados.

No veía el cuerpo de ninguno cazador, eso es raro.

Es imposible que ellos no tuvieran al menos una baja, aunque como todo esta tan vacio y no hay nadie vivo en todo el valle, seguro ellos recogieron los cuerpos de sus camaradas caidos y se los llevaron de regreso a Canterlot.

Eso es lo mas probable.

-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Ya era de noche y la temperatura caia rápidamente.

Pero al menos nosotros llegamos a nuestro destino.

El túnel que esta cerca de Canterlot.

Lo malo, la entrada del túnel habia colapsado.

-"Demonios ahora que hacemos"; decia Cris.

-"Podemos explotar ls restos que tapan el túnel?", dijo Rodri.

-"Si para que luego decenas de cazadores vengan a investigar", decia Vor.

-"Que tal si probamos por la entrada del túnel que usan los de mantenimiento", decia yo.

-"Espera cual entrada", decia Rodri.

-"La entrada que de seguro hay detrás de lo que queda del puesto de control", decia yo.

Si el puesto de control Suizo, la mitad de la estructura de 1 piso estaba colapsada.

Esperemos que la parte en donde esta la entrada al túnel de mantenimiento aun este abierta.

-"Como sabes de la existencia de esos tuneles?", pregunto Vor.

-"Mi primo trabaja en el otro lado de este túnel en Italia y el me conto sobre la existencia de ese túnel", dije yo.

-"Bueno no me cuesta nada echar un vistazo haber si el túnel aun sigue en pie"; dijo Rodri, "Quedense aquí vuelvo enseguida".

Entonces Rodri me hizo sentarme en el suelo y las/los otros 2 permanecieron de pie.

.-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.—

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Joder nuestra única esperanza bloqueada, solo espero que el soldado este tenga razón.

Y en serio que le pasa a este soldado, al pensar que la razón de porque converti a mis amigos en hembras fue para tener…..hay no quiero decirlo, los que están leyendo este fanfic saben cual es la palabra que no quiero decir.

Pero bueno haber el lugar.

La puerta principal esta destruida asi que entrar no fue problema.

Al entrar solo podía ver papeles en el suelo y cables colgando del techo.

Busque cuarto por cuarto y solo hayaba papeles inútiles y computadoras rotas, aunque al menos el baño estaba intacto y decidi hacer una parada técnica antes de seguir buscando, luego la cafetería que por pura mala suerte estaba la mitad destruida, bueno con excepción de las maquinas expendedoras.

(Crash)

Que.

Nadie me va a decir nada por robar en un edificio semi destruido como lo haría cualquier personaje de Fallout.

Tome todos las papas y caramelos que podía y segui con mi búsqueda.

Y mientras me comi unas papas pude encontrar la puerta donde tenian todo el equipo de emergencias, como botiquines, tanques de oxigeno, ropa anti incendios, mascaras completas para soportar el humo, nos servirían muy bien estas, y hay mascaras para ponys, aunque obviamente fueron hechas para los cambiantes tenemos suerte que los cambiantes tengan el mismo tamaño de hocico que los ponys.

Y vi detrás de todo este equipo la puerta que llevaba al túnel de emergencia, abri la puerta solo para encontrarme con que el túnel ya estaba colapsado, mierda.

Ni usando nuestros poderes juntos podríamos remover todas estas rocas, y haríamos mucho ruido.

Aunque, al menos tenemos un lugar donde refugiarnos esta noche.

-…-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Crimson Heart**

Mierda aun no me acostumbro en andar en este cuerpo.

Y ese soldado solo me hizo pensar en lo raro que es este universo, hay en serio humanos que aceptan que un cambiante les cambie de sexo y que participan en extrañas orgias.

Eso es muy extraño.

Pero bueno en la vida real también hay gente que se cambia de sexo, pero lo raro es que sea una moda aquí.

Bueno lo era según dice el soldado…..espera un segundo.

-"Hey tu soldado"; dije yo.

-"Si?", dijo el.

-"Habria la posibilidad de que un cambiante nos devuelva a m mi amigo a nuestro genero correspondiente", dije yo.

-"Tu amigo es cambiante, el no puede hacer ese hechizo"; dijo el soldado.

-"Creeme si supiera hacerlo ya nos hubiéramos vuelto otra vez a la normalidad"; dijo Vor.

-"No, yo hablo de su otro amigo cambiante, ya saben el que aun sigue transformado en humano"; dijo el soldado.

-"Hablas de Rodri, el no es un…..", decia Vor como le tape la boca.

-"El no es un profesional en este asunto me entiendes, ademas quiero hacerlo con un profesional", dije yo.

-"Entiendo, pero creo que tendrías que ir a Brazil, USA o Japon, en esos lugares en donde están los mayores expertos cambiantes en lo que respecta al cambio de sexo", dijo el soldado.

-"Y tu como sabes eso", dije yo.

-"Lo vi en un reportaje en la TV", dijo el soldado.

-"Esta bien", respondi.

-"Ahora espera un minuto aquí tengo que hablar con mi amigo en privado", dije yo.

-"Esta bien", dijo el soldado.

Despues que nos apartamos lo suficiente y estar cerca del edificio en donde estaba Rodri para por fin hablar con Vor a solas.

-"Que rayos te pasa, nadie puede saber que Rodri puede hacer magia, debemos mantenernos al margen de todo esto y buscar una forma de regresar a casa"; dije yo.

-"Bien, bien no te preocupes no dire nada mas", dijo Vor.

-"Pero olvidas una cosa", dijo Rodri apareciendo detrás nuestro con una mascara de gas puesta.

Vor grito otra vez.

-"Mierda mis oídos", dije yo.

-"Maldita sea Rodri no hagas eso", dijo Vor.

-"Disculpa pero no me pude resistir", dijo Rodri con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Ademas a que te refieres a "pero olvidas una cosa"", dije yo.

-"Nuestra presentación en este fanfic esta ocupando bueno, casi todo este capitulo, asi que dudo que nos mantendremos al margen de todo esto, no somos ese hijo de Chrysalis que apenas aparece en el fanfic, somos ahora parte importante de la trama les guste o no"; dijo Rodri.

-"Oh por Dios tienes razón", dije yo.

-"Obvio que si, también tengo mis momentos de brillantes despues de todo", dijo Rodri.

-"Si pero casi nunca lo demuestras"; dijo Vor.

-"Oye eso duele", dijo Rodri fingiendo estar ofendido.

-"Bien ya basta", dije yo, "Si dices la verdad y somos parte de la trama, eso solo puede significar una cosa".

-"No lo se, que quizás moriremos lentamente como varios personajes secundarios que aparecieron en el fanfic", dijo Rodri.

-"No", dije yo.

-"Y ahí se fue su momento de brillantez", dijo Vor.

-"Callate", dijo Rodri.

-"Ya basta no es el momento ni el lugar para estas discusiones", dije yo, ambos se callaron, "Me refiero que en cualquier momento nos podríamos cruzar con el protagonista y bueno los protagonistas siempre hayan la solución para todo y salen vivos de todas las situaciones posibles, incluso el nos podría ayudar a regresar a nuestra casa", dije yo.

-"Bueno que tenemos que perder?", dijo Vor.

-"La vida quizás", dijo Rodri.

-"Ya cállate Rodri", dijo Vor.

-"Vamos chicos saben que bromeo", dijo Rodri.

-"Bueno ya, y dejando eso de lado, el túnel esta abierto Rodri?", dije yo.

-"No, pero al menos halle comida", dijo mientas sacaba de sus bolsillos barras de chocolate.

-"Mierda ahora que hacemos", dije yo.

-"Creo que podemos entrar en una habitacion del edificio este y usar los trajes aislantes que encontré como abrigos"; dijo Rodri.

-"Bien, esta bien", dije yo.

-"Ahora Rodri ve y tráelo al soldado aquí mientras yo llevo a Vor", dije yo.

Rodri solo asintió y se fue a traer al soldado.

Si que va a ser una larga noche y quien sabe que tanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar en este fanfic.

.-.-..-….-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-

 **Hola a todos mis leales lectores, que les parecio este capitulo que mas parece relleno que otra cosa, jejeje, ok no.**

 **Y bueno lo prometido es deuda Crimson Heart, aquí están incluidos en la historia tus OCs, dime que opinas.**

 **Y quiero saber mis amigos lectores que les parecio este capitulo.**

 **Y bueno me siento generoso el dia de hoy asi que si quieren que agregue sus OC en la historia pongan en los comentarios una breve descripción de su OC y yo vere si los puedo meter o no en la historia.**

 **Y esta vez habrá un tiempo limite en que puedo recibir esos OC, tienen hasta el martes 24 de mayo del 2016, despues de esa fecha ya no incluiré ningun otro OC en la historia.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 18: Otra misión suicida parte 1**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Area 51, USA**

 **2 de septiembre del 2021**

 **10:00 pm (Hora local)**

Bueno a los 7 (Yo, Starlight y los otros 5 soldados que nos acompañan) se nos ha dado autorización y estamos preparándonos para tomar un avión que nos llevara sobre Canterlot y tendremos que saltar desde los 12 mil metros de altura, y rezando que no haya francotiradores pegasos esta vez.

Estaremos solos, no va haber escolta, ni refuerzos, mas bien la única ayuda que recibiremos es que a las 6 horas de haber descendido sobre Canterlot, los Italianos abrirán el túnel que previamente derrumbaron con explosivos y el único tipo de transporte que nos estará esperando en el túnel para llevarnos de regreso con seguridad a una base aliada sera unos viejos camiones de transporte militar de la segunda guerra mundial, lo único que ha podido soportar el ataque de pulso electromagnético.

Chrysalis coordino todo eso gracias a que ya se han recuperado las comunicaciones con las fuerzas inglesas e italianas estacionadas en Italia.

Aunque también nos han informado que las bajas fueron masivas, de los 400 mil soldados que enviaron los Ingleses, solo regresaron 150 mil, mas de la mitad y según cuentan los sobrevivientes la mayoría de las victimas son de cuando los aviones y helicópteros se estrellaban contra los vehículos de transporte, los cazadores hicieron su parte eso si en matar a los rezagados cuando se ordeno la retirada.

Que malditos cazadores.

Espero que la lluvia radioactiva los mate lentamente…

A si, nosotros tendremos protección contra la radiacion.

Puede ser que nos manden sin refuerzos o escolta, pero nos mandan con el mejor equipo militar que se puede encontrar.

Armaduras, no simples exo-esqueletos que se ponía uno encima del uniforme regular, armaduras completas de acero reforzado que también tenian las mismas funciones que los trajes exo pero con el extra que nos protegerá de ataques biológicos, radiacion, y ataque con armas químicas, claro si la armadura no tiene ninguna fisura. Perfecta para atravesar la nube radiactiva que cubre Suiza sin problemas.

Ademas de ser resistente a balas de bajo y medio calibre y a explosivos pequeños y a esquirlas de las granadas de fragmentación.

Toda una maravilla de la ingeniería.

Que no se llevo en la Operación Derrocamiento Celestial porque estas armaduras blindadas funcionan con electricidad y requieren recagarse cada 16 horas en vez de solo funcionar con liquido hidráulico y una batería que dura 5 dias como los trajes exo, es por eso que no querían que haya soldados con estas armaduras puestas, porque que harian cuando se les acabara la batería cuando estuvieran buscando a las portadoras u otro ser que les pudiera ayudar a volver en caso de que las portadoras no estuvieran disponibles, no podían dejar equipo tan valioso tirado por ahí.

Porque solo se construyeron 50 como estos.

Estas armaduras blindadas llamadas AC2 (Armaduras de Combate Version 2), no solo nos permiten tener mas blindaje encima, aumentar nuestra agilidad, velocidad y fuerza, también nos permite tener un sistema de comunicaciones del tipo teléfono satelital, tiene un GPS integrado, tiene tambien el visor del casco nos permite ver en la oscuridad, nos permite llevar ametralladoras gatling de gran calibre como si fueran simples rifles a la vez que tenemos un lanzagranadas integrado en la espalda con un rango de tiro mayor a 300 metros y con capacidad para almacenar 10 granadas y si queremos lanzarlas todas en menos de 20 segundos y algo que es obvio que los que crearon esta cosa le gusta mucho Gears of War, porque la ametralladora gatling especial que fue diseñada para este traje tiene una sierra eléctrica en la parte inferior de esta, una pistola especial que dispara balas calibre 50.

Una armadura que mide 2, 5 metros de alto con un peso total de 700 kg, con las armas incluido.

Pero no solo llevaremos la ametralladora y las granadas.

Llevaremos cada uno explosivos, botiquines, repuestos para el generador de la armadura en caso de que lo dañen en combate, mucha municion para ambas armas y nuestras armas estándar del ejercito en caso de que en el combate se dañen tanto las armaduras que sean imposibles de salvar.

Básicamente duplicando el peso a 1400 kg cada uno.

Ya nos explicaron como usarlo y como entrar y salir de ellos como una guía rápida de como saber cuando nuestro generador de energía que estará puesto en nuestra espalda, este dañado.

Fácil y sencillo ahora si, puede que vallamos solos, pero iremos armados hasta los dientes

 **(Basicamente algo parecido a esas armaduras pesadas que aparecen en el juego Call of Duty: Advanced Warfere, y no, no me gusta tanto call of duty, solo que cuando buscaba modelos que se parecieran a lo que estaba describiendo, ese tipo de armaduras se me venían a la cabeza, mas prefiero Battefield y mas con ese juego que van a sacar su nueva "Secuela" Battlefield 1, basta de relleno innecesario continuemos con la historia)**

Ahora era la cosa, como mierda le ponías un traje como estos a una pony antropomórfica, porque ni loco la enviaremos asi con su ropa de calle a un lugar tan peligroso, y mas con el riesgo de enfermarse por cualquier enfermedad relacionada con la radiacion.

Ya los demás se habían puesto sus armaduras y se dirigían al avión que nos iba a llevar sobre Canterlot.

Y como yo soy como el cuidador de Starlight, a mi me toca averiguar como diablos le colocamos la armadura AC2.

Porque ella estaba dispuesta a entrar en uno, pero la cosa es la forma de su cabeza y su cuerno, bueno mas es su cuerno que su cabeza.

-"Y bien tienes una idea de como puedes entrar en eso", dije yo mientras señalaba el AC2 que estaba abierta y lista para que alguien entrase en ella.

-"Bueno mi cuerpo cabe sin problemas"; dijo Starlight.

Obviamente habían construido AC2 para las mujeres para que tengan mas espacio en el frente y un poco de espacio extra en el área del trasero.

Ese espacio extra le ayudara para que su cola no este tan apretada, porque puede que Starlight tenga pechos decentemente grandes, o sea una talla de brasier o sostén igual o mayo su trasero no es tan grande, solo digamos que la mayoría de sus atributos físicos están en sus pechos.

Que no me juzgen obviamente tuve tiempo para observar a detalle a Starlight.

En cierta manera su actitud de querer ayudar a los demás pese a que todo este en su contra me hace recordar a Zeri.

Creo que es una de las razones mas fuertes que tengo del porque ayudo a Starlight en estos momentos, no solo es ayudar porque si, porque al principio solo la ayudaba porque me parecía bonita y porque quería ayudar.

Pero ahora con la enorme determinación que tiene por querer salvar a alguien que no conoce muy bien en persona me hace recordar que en vez de ayudar a una pony cualquiera estoy ayudando a Zeri.

Talvez esta era una tarea que el destino me dio antes de morir, ayudar a alguien tan parecida a Zeri en su deseo de salvar a alguien a pesar de que suene imposible poder salvar a ese alguien.

Al igual que Zeri, pero esta vez yo podría ayudar a esta pony en vez de huir cuando mas necesitan ayuda.

(Chasquido) (Chasquido)

-"Que, que pasa", decia yo algo confundido como salía de mis pensamientos.

-"Te dije que "Creo saber cómo entrar a esa armadura"", decia Starlight.

-"Eh que bien, como?", dije yo.

-"Bueno, sabes de que esta hecho la armadura?", me pregunto ella.

-"Bueno, esta hecho de acero reforzado, titanio, una delgada capa de plomo, aluminio y varios circuitos y tubos hidráulicos que recorren la armadura", dije yo.

-"Quiero decir la cabeza, de que esta hecha?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno de todo lo que dije con excepción de los tubos con liquido hidráulico", dije yo.

-"Eso es todo lo que quería saber", dijo ella.

Entonces con su cuerno ella hizo un hechizo de levitación y agarro con su magia una caja de herramientas que estaba por donde estábamos, sacaba ciertas cosas de ellas, eran herramientas que estaban en parte hechas de plomo, acero, titanio y aluminio.

Entonces ella ahora con su magia los empezó a fundir, no se como, y moldeo toda esa extra mezcla en un cuerno mas grande que el de ella (O sea su cuerno media unos 15 cm de largo aproximadamente, asi que esa cosa que hizo al menos mide 40 cm de largo) entonces vi como ese cuerno que al parecer esta hueco obviamente se empezaba a enfriar rápidamente, se veía que lo que hacia era difícil, porque se veía en su cara como empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, luego ella se metio en la armadura y midió donde mas o menos iria su cuerno en el casco que por suerte se metia a parte, era lo único que se podía sacar con facilidad, entonces ella hizo un hueco en el área donde mas o menos iria su cuerno, entonces ella puso el cuerno que hizo encima del hueco y vi como lo soldaba al casco con su magia.

Ella entonces cerro la armadura, con un poco de ayuda mia claro esta, y luego su casco que se coloco en su cabeza sin problemas.

-"Que bien, funciono"; decia Starlight por el altavoz integrado que tenia el casco de la armadura, joder al menos parece que no daño ningun circuito en el casco.

-"Bien ahora me toca a mi ponerme mi armadura, por mientas practica como moverte", dije yo.

Ella iria ligera.

Ella no quería llevar ningun arma, solo las municiones y las granadas explosivas fueron cambiadas por granadas flash para que al menos no sintiera ella que seria una carga y asi pudiera ayudar en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

-"Esta bien", dijo ella como se empezaba a mover, algo torpe pero se que cuando regrese ya caminara con normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **5 minutos despues.**

-"Ya volvi", dije yo ya dentro de mi armadura AC2 y con todo mi equipo en la espalda.

-"Hola, ya estoy lista"; decia Starlight que me hablaba en el intercomunicador que hay entre armaduras, si para ir en "silencio", los usuarios cercanos que esten usando la armadura nos podremos comunicar sin problemas.

-"Bien vamos que los demás de seguro nos están esperando"; dije yo como ambos empezábamos a marchar directo al avión y ella caminaba con normalidad, si que aprende rápido.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.—

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **1 hora despues**

 **En el avión en camino a Canterlot**

Bien debo decir que esta armadura es genial, tantas cosas que tiene y tan poco tiempo para estudiarlas a fondo, pero bueno, ya estábamos en camino a Canterlot.

Estoy muy nerviosa, no se como estos soldados pueden no estar nerviosos.

Aunque quien sabe, talvez esten nerviosos por dentro y por fuera solo están mostrando una cara neutra o en caso de Martin que puedo ver atraves de su casco que esta durmiendo.

Pobre debe estar exhausto.

-"Hey Sra. Starlight", era el teniente Brinx que me hablaba.

-"Ahora queremos saber, cual es el plan, acaso usted tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentra prisionera la princesa Luna?", preguntaba el teniente Brinx.

-"A decir verdad, no tengo idea donde podría estar la princesa Luna, mi plan era infiltrarme dentro de la ciudad y buscar a la princesa sin que me hallaran los guardias y ahora que me acompañan, talvez podríamos abarcar mas terreno al separarnos y no llamar mucho la atención al andar en un grupo tan grande y tratar de encontrar donde se encuentra la princesa Luna y usando estos sistemas de comunicación que tienen sus armaduras nosotros…", estaba hablando cuando el teniente Brinx me interrumpio.

-"Me estas diciendo que no tiene la menor idea de donde se encuentra la princesa Luna y lo peor de todo lo único que se le ocurre es que apenas lleguemos nos separemos en la zona mas peligrosa del planeta?"; me preguntaba algo enojado el teniente Brinx y yo asentia ante eso, "Bien, muy bien definitivamente esta no sera una mision de no retorno"; decia el enojado y con sarcasmo.

-"Y yo pensé que ya lo tenia todo planeado", decia enojado el teniente Brinx.

-"Ese era mi plan al principio y pensé que como ahora estamos todos tan protegidos con estas armaduras, crei que aunque nos descubran, nosotros con las armaduras podríamos aguantar sus ataques y no le vi la necesidad de crear otro plan", dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"Oh en serio que no te le dijeron verdad", dijo el teniente Brinx aun irritado.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte.

-"Estas armaduras aunque están hechas para soportar lo mismo que un tanque ligero o un transporte de tropas, las balas que disparan los Cazadores las atravesarían como si fueran simples hojas papel, porque si teníamos tanques donde las balas perforaron su blindaje y mataron a sus ocupantes en nuestra batalla con los cazadores imaginaste lo que les haría a nuestras armaduras, estamos llevando estas armaduras solo para poder cargar mejores armas para combatir a los Cazadores, porque si nos encontramos con ellos que es un escenario muy posible y que nos superen en numero que también otro escenario muy posible, créame, sera nuestro fin apenas intentemos abrir fuego contra ellos", dijo el teniente Brinx ya no furioso si no con la mayor seriedad posible.

Yo me quede en blanco, no sabia que el arsenal de los cazadores era tan poderoso.

-"Ahora Sra. Starlight es mejor que se le ocurra un mejor plan que ese, porque le aseguro que si no tiene un plan que podamos seguir, la mision sera un fracaso"; dijo el teniente.

Los demás solo me miraban y Martin por extraño que parezca estaba aun dormido.

Haber, piensa Starlight piensa.

Que podemos hacer, que podemos hacer?.

Donde podrían tener oculta a la princesa Luna?...

Ahh, ya se.

-"Ya se que podemos hacer", dije yo.

-"Que cosa", dijo el teniente.

-"Cuando entre en la ciudad vi que cerca de la estación de tren toda una zona estaba totalmente destruida, me podría decir porque?", le pregunte al teniente.

-"Bueno, en esa zona supe que se ordeno fuego de artillería porque veian que de esa zona salían cazadores, porque?", contesto el teniente.

-"Porque empece a pensar si los guardias reales tienen sus propios cuarteles, donde están el de los "Cazadores", obviamente no están en la superficie porque yo estuve recorriendo toda Canterlot mientras espiaba a Twilight", decia yo como el teniente y los demás me miraban raro, "No es lo que piensan"; dije yo, "Entonces que mejor escondite que por debajo de Canterlot, de seguro ellos tendrían algún complejo subterráneo, y talvez la entrada principal que tenian era la que ustedes destruyeron".

-"Eso, eso tiene mucho sentido"; dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"La verdad que si"; decia Slime.

-"Y mi plan seria el siguiente, aterrizar en las afueras de Canterlot cerca de la estación del tren y rezar de que nadie nos haya visto y asi ir a donde la posible entrada principal se podría ubicar y entrar en su base y buscar donde mantienen cautiva a la princesa Luna"; dije yo.

-"Bueno el plan sigue siendo suicida, pero al menos es mejor que el anterior y tenemos un lugar especifico a donde ir", dijo el teniente.

-"Ahora descansa, necesitaremos todas nuestras energías para cuando tengamos que saltar del avión", dijo el teniente.

La verdad si estaba cansada, mayormente era el estrés que ya me alcanzo.

Asi que no me vendría mal dormir un rato, que suerte lo que cubre la armadura por dentro es toda suave y blanda asi que no me tendre que quitar la armadura para dormir.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-…-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **10 horas despues**

 **3 de septiembre 2021**

 **A mas de 14 mil metros sobre Canterlot**

 **9:00 am (Las vegas, USA)**

 **2:00 am (Hora local)**

Bien, dormi muy bien y solo hace unos minutos me despertaron para hablarme del plan, un plan muy suicida obviamente por suerte es de noche y esta todo nublado, es perfecto.

Y debo decir que esas armaduras son extrañamente comodas para dormir aunque te dejan bastante entumecido.

Todos ya estábamos listos, nuestros equipos bien sujetos a nuestras armaduras y teníamos un paracaídas especialmente diseñada para nuestras armaduras.

(Alarma de compuerta abriéndose) (El área de carga se llenaba de una luz roja)

-"Bien chicos es la hora", decia el teniente Brinx.

O si, se decidio que el teniente Brinx sea el líder en esta operación asi yo me enfocaría solo en proteger a Starlight.

(Puerta completamente abierta)

Se podía ver el cielo nocturno y las millones de estrellas que lo adornan, y mirando abajo se podía ver una gruesa capa de nubes cubriendo la zona, se podía ver los relámpagos de tormenta que tenian esas nubes por debajo de nosotros, parecía que ya iba a empezar a llover y era obvio que con altas probabilidades que hubiera tormentas eléctricas.

Bien estaremos atravesando una capa de nubes con trajes de metal.

Si ya estaba nervioso antes, ahora lo estoy mas.

-"Bien chicos y chica, vamos a saltar y apenas todos estemos en el aire, hacer su mayor esfuerzo para permanecer a la vista de uno del otro, no necesitamos agregar su nombre en la lista de personas que rescatar", dijo el teniente Brinx.

Todos asentimos.

(La luz cambio a verde)

-"Salten ya, ya, ya", decia el teniente Brinx, como uno a uno salía del avión.

Yo y Starlight fuimos los penúltimos en saltar, el teniente Brinx fue el ultimo.

-"Esto es increible", gritaba uno de los soldados que venia con nosotros.

-"Si cuando esto termine me inscribiré a clases de paracaidismo", decia el otro soldado voluntario que no me moleste en preguntarle su nombre.

-"Y como vas Starlight", le pregunte tragándome el miedo lo mejor que podía.

-"Bien…eso creo….", decia toda nerviosa.

-"No se distraigan aun falta lo mas complicado, atravesar esa capa de nubes", dijo el.

Llegamos a la capa de nubes y podía ver como el hielo se formaba alrededor de los visores del casco.

Hubo un silencio prácticamente espectral mientras caíamos.

(Relámpagos o son truenos)

Las nubes brillaban a nuestro alrededor y escuchábamos los truenos y relámpagos ir de aquí para ya.

Era tétrico.

Nadie hablaba, solo podía escuchar el sonido de mi respiración.

Revise mi brazo donde marcaba nuestra actitud actual.

Aun no llegamos a la altura para desplegar nuestros paracaídas.

Estos segundos de caída me parecieron horas.

Pero cuando llego la hora de desplegar el paracaídas pude ver que aun estaba yo rodeado de nubes.

Mierda, si abro el paracaídas corro mas riesgo de que me alcance un rayo, pero al no ver que tan cerca estoy del suelo es aun mas riesgoso.

Haber talvez el teniente tenga idea de que hacer.

-"Teniente Brinx aquí soldado Martin, me copia", dije yo por el intercomunicador.

Pero lo único que recibia era pura estatica.

Mierda.

La segunda alarma que me decia que ya estaba muy cerca del suelo sono.

Mierda era ahora o nunca.

Y abri el paracaídas aun estando en las nubes.

Sentí como empecé a desacelerar mi descenso pero solo podía ver nubes de tormenta a mí alrededor.

Y asi estuve un buen rato.

Entonces escuche como un relámpago paso encima de mi cabeza muy cerca mio.

Uff estuvo cerca.

Entonces escucho el único sonido que no quería escuchar.

El sonido de como se rompían las cuerdas del paracaídas.

Mierda no ahora.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la cuerda se rompió.

Sentia como mi corazón se detenia.

Pero como al destino le gusta jugar conmigo.

Me dejo sentir que caia unos 3 metros antes de por fin tocar tierra.

Por desgracia no aterrice en un campo o en una parte plana, tenia que aterrizar en la ladera de una puta montaña y caer rodando por buen rato.

Y solo me detuve porque un montículo de lo que espero sea nieve me detuvo.

Mierda mi cuerpo, al menos la armadura soporto la caída y evito que me rompiera los huesos también, pero eso si, amaneceré mañana con varios moretones cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Me levanto y veo creo que estoy aun en la montaña, la visibilidad es casi nula, mayormente porque es de noche, espero que la visión nocturna aun funcione.

(Vision nocturna activada)

Bueno veo que arriba de mi esta la capa de nubes a muy baja altitud, eso explica porque veía que aun me encontraba en las nubes a pesar de estar a tan baja altitud, y al ver al frente mio podía ver que habia unas vías del tren, y vi que esas vías se dirgian….directo a la ciudad de Canterlot, que se veía que estaba a oscuras, no habia lámparas o veía patrullas en el perímetro, parece como si estuviera abandonada, eso no me gusta.

Aunque debo admitir mi suerte, sigo vivo y "Aterrice" cerca de Canterlot, ahora donde podrían estar los demás?.

-"Aquí Martin estoy en las afueras de Canterlot en las líneas del tren que…..", veo el suelo y veo que estoy justo en el área donde se corta y ya no hay vías, "Estan cortadas, donde están todos?", pregunto por el intercomunicador.

Espero un rato para que alguien me conteste.

-"Aquí Slime estoy en la ladera de la montaña también cerca de Canterlot y puede verte desde mi posición a 300 metros al sur de tu posición Martin", era Slime, me volteo para ver si era verdad y pude verlo de pie en la ladera de la montaña caminando a mi posición.

-"Aquí Brinx ya te estoy viendo, aun estoy en descenso", dijo el teniente Brinx.

Entonces alzo la mirada y pude ver al teniente Brinx bajando en paracaídas, al parecer el si abrió el paracaídas en la primera alarma de proximidad o talvez antes.

-"Soldado Martin, alguna señal de nuestra VIP y de los demás", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"No señor recién acabo de verificar mi posición", dije yo.

-"Bien, intenta verificar al sur de tu posición, acabo de ver lo que espero no sean las armaduras de los demás"; dijo el teniente.

-"Entendido", respondi.

-"Te acompaño"; dijo Slime.

Cuando llegamos a la posicion pudimos ver que en efecto, eran los otros 3 soldados que faltaban, sus armaduras están rotas y con señales de quemaduras, al parecer a ellos si les alcanzaron los rayos.

Pero sin señal de Starlight.

-"Mierda", dijo Slime.

-"Los otros 3 no lo lograron y aun no hay señales de…", estaba hablando cuando senti como algo me tumbaba para adelante.

Mierda.

-"Que rayos fue eso"; dije yo enojado.

-"Nuestra VIP", dijo el teniente Brinx.

Pude ver como ella aterrizo y el paracaídas la empezó a cubrir, no se movia.

Corri al igual que Slime hacia ella.

Quitamos el paracaídas de su armadura.

Y la pusimos boca arriba, podía ver que ella aun estaba con los ojos abiertos y respiraba con dificultad.

-"Starlight", le deci por el intercomunicador, "Starlight responde"; le daba golpes suaves al casco para que me pusiera atención, "Starlight ya estamos en tierra"

Entonces vi como empezaba a respirar con mas suavidad.

-"En…..serio", decia asustada.

-"Me ves aquí al frente tuyo o no?", dije yo.

-"Mas….o menos…..todo se ve….tan oscuro", ella dijo ya medio calmándose.

-"Espera aquí te ayudo a prender la visión nocturna de tu traje", dije yo como busque el botón en el casco y prendi su visión nocturna, "Mejor"

-"Si mucho mejor", decia ahora con normalidad.

-"Bien déjame ayudarte", dije yo como la ayudaba a levantarla.

-"Porque no respondias o algo", dije yo.

-"Yo, yo estaba demasiada asustada de los rayos cruzando tan cerca de mi, la armadura no me dejaba crear un hechizo de protección, me sentia tan desprotegida, tan vulnerable", dijo Starlight.

-"Ya, ya, no te preocupes, ya paso, ahora estas listas para seguir?", le pregunte con la voz mas calmada posible.

-"Eso creo", dijo ella.

-"Bien ahora vamos que tenemos la ciudad justo en frente", dije yo señalando hacia la ciudad.

-"Se ve tan apagada", dijo Starlight.

-"Lo se, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, hacia alla vamos"; dije yo.

Entonces empezamos a caminar siguiendo las líneas del tren, bueno, primero colocamos C4 en las armaduras de nuestros soldados caidos, no habia tiempo para enterrarlos y para cuando estuviéramos huyendo recién los haríamos estallar borrando cualquier cosa que los cazadores pudieran usar en nuestra contra.

Caminamos los 4 que quedábamos hacia una ciudad que parecía muerta en una noche tormentosa de montaña.

Toda una escena de película de terror.

Eso no es muy alentador.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..

 **Hola a todos primera parte de esta operación de rescate.**

 **Y bien ya se que diran "Es bastante obvio que los soldados que no te tomaste las molestias de darles mas diálogos son los que van a morir primero"**

 **Se que es obvio lo se, pero es eso a que de milagro todos hayan pasado milagrosamente por una nube de tormenta eléctrica en trajes de metal.**

 **Era obvio que alguien iba o morir.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado pongan en los comentarios que les parecio el capitulo de hoy, a mi gusta leer sus comentarios.**

 **Asi que hasta el próximo capitulo mis amigos lectores.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 19: Otra misión suicida parte 2**_

 **Teniente Brinx**

 **Canterlot (Sur de Suiza)**

 **2:40 am (Hora Local)**

Caminamos por las vías del tren muy lentamente, siempre atentos si no hay patrullas o vigías enemigos en los edificios cerca de lo que queda de la estación del tren.

Cuando llegamos a la estación pudimos ver marcas de sangre seca en las calles y en los pisos de la estación del tren, también pudimos ver rastros de sangre y casquillos de bala por doquier.

Aunque aun estaban los tanques destruidos en los alrededores, los cuerpos o las armas no se podian ver en ninguna parte.

Al parecer han tenido tiempo para limpiar.

Pero la cosa es llegar hasta la única zona donde se le vio salir a los cazadores y la única parte de Canterlot ademas del castillo que fue destruida a gran escala.

2 cuadras de edificios convertidos en escombros y un perímetro de tanques destruidos que lo rodeaba.

Obviamente no da buena espina.

-"Bien llegamos al lugar, ahora busquen cualquier indicio de algún pasadizo subterraneo"; dije por la radio.

Todos empezamos a buscar, pero eso si, sin dejar de mirar los edificios a nuestro alrededor.

La tormenta de rayos que en este momento esta sobre nuestras cabezas no alivia el ambiente.

Con todo el ruido que hace la tormenta fácilmente el enemigo podría estar tomando posiciones para acribillarnos.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **5 minutos Despues.**

-"Teniente, creo que encontré algo", dijo Slime mientras señalaba hacia el suelo a lado de el.

Todos fuimos a ver lo que encontró.

Y en efecto, habia encontrado un par de puertas de acero en el suelo que se veian dobladas y quemadas por la fuerzas de las explosiones que destruyeron el lugar, se notan que son muy pesadas casi igual al que tendría un Bunker, al parecer eran puertas que llevaban a una especie de sotano, Martin y yo las abrimos con algo de dificultad porque parecía que a pesar de que las puertas casi se podrían salir de sus bisagras, parecía que alguien los habia cerrado desde dentro y al abrirlas pudimos ver unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a una especie de sotano, se podía ver sangre seca en los peldaños.

-"Me pregunto de quien sera esa sangre?"; dijo Martin.

-"Con nuestra suerte debio ser un cazador herido que regresaba a su base"; dije yo como empezaba a descender por las escaleras, "Vamos es nuestra mejor pista hasta ahora", dije como empezaba a hacer señas para que me siguieran.

Los demás en efecto me empezaron a seguir y debo decir que el descenso por estas escaleras era mas largo de lo que pensé, debimos bajar como 2 piso antes de que por fin nos encontráramos en un largo pasillo sin luz.

Extrañamente, la altura del túnel era lo suficientemente alta para que pudiéramos pasar nosotros, pero solo era lo suficientemente ancho para que uno de nosotros pasara a la vez.

Gracias a dios por la visión nocturna integrada en los cascos.

Caminos por el pasillo increíblemente silencio, tan silencioso que no podíamos ni escuchar la tormenta encima de nosotros.

Aunque si se podía escuchar el sonido de nuestros pasos, pero cualquier otro sonido no habia en todo el túnel.

Le preguntamos a Starlight si sabia sobre la existencia de estos tuneles y ella me contesto que no sabia nada sobre que siquiera estos tuneles existieran.

Entonces despues de unos minutos de encontrarnos mas y mas tuneles que conectan con el que estábamos y como el túnel en que estábamos se hacia mas ancho, nos encontramos en una enorme cámara de al menos 30 metros cuadrados.

Con otros 3 túneles al frente nuestro que conecta a esta enorme cámara.

Pudimos ver que habia letreros encima de ellos en el primer letrero decia: "Barracas", el que estaba encima del segundo túnel era, "Laboratorios", y el que estaba encima del tercer túnel y era el mas corto de todos decia, "Salida".

Pero que?

Voltee para ver si habia un letrero encima del túnel de que vinimos y en efecto habia uno, también decia, "salida".

-"Barracas y laboratorios, bien sin duda alguna esto debe ser la base de los cazadores", dije yo.

-"Ahora por cual vamos señor", dijo Martin.

-"Como en barracas me suena que puedan tener obviamente a los cazadores descansando, una armería o almacen de armas y me parece el mejor lugar como tener una cárcel, a lado de los guardias para que no tengan forma de huir", dije yo.

-"Pero de seguro usaron a la princesa de alguna forma para venir a su mundo, eso puede significar que talvez este en sus laboratorios, extrayéndole toda la magia que puedan", dijo Starlight.

-"Mmmm…no me va a gustar lo que voy a decir pero…..creo que es mejor que nos separemos"; dije yo.

-"Pero usted dijo que eso era una muy mala idea"; dijo Starlight.

-"Se lo que dije…pero en estos momentos debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos que tan grande es este lugar y mucho menos cuanto tiempo tardaremos en descender de manera segura la montaña asi que debemos ser veloces, tu y Matin vallan a los laboratorios", dije yo como la señale a ella y a Martin, "Yo y Slime nos iremos a revisar las barracas, esta claro".

-"Si señor"; ambos soldados dijeron como Martin se dirigio al túnel que va a los laboratorios con Starlight siguiéndolo y yo junto con Slime empezamos nuestra marcha por el túnel de las barracas.

Si las barracas están llenas de cazadores descansando, bueno, haremos lo posible por contenerlos.

Si no podemos….bueno, al menos lo intentamos.

..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

Aun no puedo creer que esto este debajo de Canterlot.

Las paredes se notaban que habían sido escavadas hace siglos.

Eso me hace pensar.

-"Hey Martin, estos tuneles, ya se como fueron construidas sin que nadie se diera cuenta"; dije yo mientras aun caminábamos por el túnel.

-"En serio, como?", pregunto el.

-"En las clases de historia en la escuela hablaban que antes que la ciudad fuera construida, en este lugar se encontraban las mas grandes minas de toda Equestria, al parecer los cazadores están usando estos viejos túneles como su base de operaciones y como forma de moverse por toda la ciudad sin ser vistos"; dije yo.

-"Eso tiene sentido, en muchas ciudades en el mundo se descubren tuneles o minas que llevan abandonados varios siglos y que nadie sabia de su existencia, asi que tiene sentido que nadie notara que miles de toneladas de tierra fueran extraídas de la montaña y no olvidemos el sonido que seguro hubiera causado la excavación"; dijo Martin.

-"Aunque también podrían….."; estaba hablando cuando Martin me dio la señal que me debía detener ya.

Y antes de preguntar porque, mire hacia adelante.

En el suelo se notaban charcos de sangre seca, y muchas estanterías y vitrinas vacias, al parecer estamos en una especie de enfermería.

-"No hay nada ni nadie aquí"; dijo Martin, "No lo entiendo, donde están todos"; decia confundido.

-"No lo se, pero creo que es algo bueno no lo crees?", le pregunte.

-"En parte si, pero eso no me tranquiliza, solo me hace preguntarme donde están", dijo Martin….(Suspiro), "Avancemos rápido tenemos que atravesar esta enfermería y llegar a los laboratorios", como empezó a atravesar la enfermería.

Yo lo segui obviamente.

-"Tu que crees, en donde están todos"; dije yo.

-"No lo se, pero no me gusta nada"; dijo Martin algo preocupado.

-"A mi también no me gusta", dije yo.

Seguimos avanzando ahora abandonando la enfermería y siguiendo otro túnel que seguro lleva a los laboratorios.

Ninguno de los 2 hablo, solo caminando.

Pero despues de menos de un minuto de caminar por este túnel, pudimos ver mas adelante dos puertas de metal sin ventanas.

-"Detrás de mi"; dijo Martin mientras avanzábamos lo mas silenciosamente posible hacia las puertas.

Llegamos a las puertas y pudimos ver un leve brillo viniendo por debajo de ella y ruidos de golpes contra metal y conversaciones del otro lado.

-"Apaga la visión nocturna y contacta con el teniente Brinx, voy a entrar"; dijo Martin algo nervioso mientras se ponía en posición de combate, con su arma levantada y listo para patear la puerta.

.-..-..-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

Bien es ahora o nunca, hora de la incursión.

Patee la puerta con fuerza y la fuerza de la patada fue tal, que las puertas volaron por los aires y por lo que pude ver golpeando a 2 cazadores en el proceso.

Pude ver a un total de 15 ponys adentro de la habitacion, 2 tenian batas de laboratorio que estaban arrastrando algo y el resto eran cazadores.

Y antes que pudieran hacer algo yo apreté el gatillo, el arma era increíblemente fácil de manejar, no me costo apuntar en lo mas minimo y las balas llegaron a sus respectivos blancos, mierda cuando les impactaba en la cabeza las balas, sus cabezas explotaban, que enorme poder tiene esta arma, como no me podía detener en literalmente llenar de plomo la habitacion, les dispare a los ponys en bata y como no tenian nada de protección como los cazadores, les dispare a los 2 en el área del pecho, por todos los cielos esta arma los corta a la mitad.

Y asi como asi vacie un cargador de 200 balas en menos de un minuto, la habitacion estaba cubierta de sangre por todos lados, y las paredes estaban con agujeros de bala en ellos.

15 blancos localizados y 15 blancos exterminados.

(suspirar)

Mierda eso si que fue intenso.

-"Martin me copias"; era el teniente que me hablaba por la radio.

-"Aquí Martin", dije yo.

-"Starlight nos estaba hablando cuando escuchamos sonidos de disparos, que pasa?" dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Estamos en el laboratorio, he encontrado unos 15 ponys y los acabo de neutralizar"; dije yo.

-"Entendido, estamos llendo a su posición, todo lo que compone las barracas esta vacio, luego les explico, las cosas que hayamos…no son agradables", decia algo desmotivado el teniente.

-"Entendido, cambio y fuera"; dije yo.

-"Starlight", le llame por el altavoz de la armadura, no me importaba hablar en voz alta, el fusil hizo demasiado ruido ya asi que no me importaba hablar en voz alta, "Starlight estas bien?", pregunte.

Ella estaba viendo el escenario super gore ante ella, se encontraba paralizada.

Mierda esto traumaría a cualquier persona o pony inocente, o sea ella.

Pero me encargaría de despertarla del shock despues, tengo una habitacion que revisar.

La habitacion en si no era gran cosa, era mas como un vestíbulo de un consultorio, debo decir mas adornado que el resto de la cueva, bueno estaba mas adornado porque ahora esta cubierta de sangre y rota y habia varios tuneles con sus propias puertas de metal que evitaban su acceso.

Y la poca luz que habia era de unos focos que de milagro no se rompieron en la lluvia de balas que desate en la habitacion.

Los ponys con la bata de laboratorio al parecer venían de la única puerta que estaba abierta y que al parecer era la mas grande.

El túnel por donde venían estaba a oscuras.

En este vestíbulo habia varias cajas encima de carretas con mantas cubriéndolos.

Las balas habían desgarrado alguna de estas cajas exponiendo su contenido, lo que contenia eran laminas de vidrio al parecer.

Revise las otras cajas que estaban alrededor y pude ver que muchas contenían cables gruesos, mas laminas de vidrio y soportes de metal.

Entonces revise la ultima cosa que faltaba revisar y era lo que estaban arrastrando los ponys con batas.

Era rectangular de al menos 3 metros de largo y 1 metro de ancho y también estaba cubierta por una lona de color blanco.

Y antes de que pudiera descubrir que estaba detrás de esa caja fui interrumpido por el sonido de unas pisadas que venían hacia aquí.

Pude ver a Starlight aun parada mirando la habitacion y luego a Slime y al teniente Brinx apareciendo detrás de ella.

-"Guao si que tu luciste aquí amigo"; dijo Slime todo sorprendido.

-"Alguna señal de la princesa Luna, Martin"; dijo el teniente Brinx todo serio directo al punto como siempre.

-"No, solo cajas con laminas de vidrios, cables y soportes metálicos"; dije yo, "Aunque aun me falta revisar esta ultima caja"; dije yo señalando la caja rectangular.

Entonces sin tiempo que perder quite la lona y para mi sorpresa lo que estaba ocultando la lona era la mismísima princesa Luna en una especie de vestido todo roto en una especie de caja de metal y su tapa era una lamina de vidrio con agujeros para que pueda respirar, tenia sus manos y pies sujetas con cadenas y su cuerno con lo que parecía ser un neutralizador de magia, dentro de la caja en sus costados habia varias bolsas con tubos que conectan con ella.

Habia una bolsa que era de color amarillo y el tubo iba hacia sus partes, al parecer un catéter para que pueda orinar, tenia 2 bolsas que se conectan con tubos y que es inyectada directamente en su sangre.

Al parecer aun respira.

Una especie de cámara para transportarla mientras la mantienen en un aparente coma inducido.

Mierda es un milagro que no dispare bajo o la princesa podría haber recibido un disparo del arma y matarla.

-"Joder es la princesa Luna", dije yo.

-"Guao sus pechos son mas grandes que las de mi novia", decia Slime.

-"Oye, no es el momento para este tipo de comentarios", decia el teniente a Slime.

-"Ven Starlight, es la princesa Luna, esta aquí, con vida"; dije yo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Starlight vino hacia nosotros, haciendo lo posible por no pisar los cuerpos.

Ella echo un vistazo.

-"Me alegro que aun este viva", dijo ella, "Pero…..era necesario este nivel de salvajismo", dijo mientras movia los brazos señalándome toda la escena a nuestro alrededor.

-"Tu sabes que son ellos o nosotros, ademas, no sabia que el arma haría tal nivel de daño", en eso ultimo si menti, si sabia lo que una bala calibre 50 le hacia a un cuerpo blando al impactar.

-"Si lo se, pero aun no puedo tolerar este tipo de escenas, simplemente no puedo"; dijo Starlight toda triste.

Si ella seguro lo mas gore que vio fue una simple herida en la rodilla o mejilla.

Despues de todo vienen de un mundo donde estas cosas no son vista por el publico en general.

Y en serio cuando me dijo esas palabra y empiezo a ver a mi alrededor la escena ante mi, solo se me viene a la cabeza una cosa.

Porque estos tipos de escenario ya no me afectan mas?

-"Entiendo, pero ahora ya nos podremos ir enseguida de aquí para que no sigas viendo esta escena"; dije yo.

-"Martin, Slime cubran la…extraña camilla con la manta de plomo que trajimos, no queremos que nuestra VIP se enferme por estar expuesta a la radiacion"; dijo el teniente.

Desplegamos una manta especial de plomo y cubrimos la camilla sin tapar los agujeros por donde le entra el oxigeno.

Entonces yo y Slime cargamos la camilla, no era tan pesado debo admitir.

Y asi empezó nuestro camino al túnel que nos sacaría de aquí.

Y solo han pasado 1 horas con 12 minutos.

Ahora toca lo mas difícil, aguantar 4 horas con 48 minutos sin que descubran los cuerpos hasta que el túnel se abra para poder escapar.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Teniente Brinx**

Ya cuando llegamos a la estación del tren sin problemas, por ahora.

Salimos y ya empezaba una fuerte tormenta con lluvia y relámpagos, el contador Geiger en mi traje no dejaba de sonar. **(Contador Geiger, permite saber la radioactividad de una zona)**

-"Vamos corran!", grite por el intercomunicador.

Corrimos por las vías del tren y por suerte no hubo enemigos a la vista, por ahora.

Me mantuve por detrás de ellos por seguridad.

 **Bang**

Mierda eso fue un disparo impactando contra mi pierna derecha, por suerte la bala no atravesó mi pierna realmente, pero si sentia como no podía mover la pierna derecha y a la vez sentia un liquido espeso brotar del lugar donde me impacto, mierda le dio al tubo del liquido hidráulico, y yo solo no puedo mover todo este traje.

Voltee y vi como habia 4 cazadores que nos estaban apuntando, parecían tener dificultades para apuntar en plena tormenta.

-"Enemigos a nuestras 6"; dije yo como apunte mi propia arma.

Podía ver como esos cazadores me disparaban pero fallaban por poco o rozaban y dañaban de gravedad mi armadura.

Habia mucho viento para disparar con precisión el lanza granadas.

Asi que solo les apunte con mi arma y dispare.

Le di a 2 antes que el tercero me diera en el hombro y asi perder mi tiro al tratar de dispararle a los otros 2.

Pero no fue necesario que apuntara de nuevo como los otros 2 soldados restantes fueran abatidos por Slime.

-"Joder parece que nos encontraron", dijo Slime.

-"Te parece"; dijo Martin con sarcasmo.

Me acerque con precaución hacia los cazadores que abatimos.

Estos no eran unicornios, eran simples pony tierra y por lo que sabíamos al batallar contra ellos, era que solo habia unicornios y en raras ocasiones pegasos en sus filas.

Ademas si hubieran sido unicornios hubieran tratado de lanzarnos fuera de la montaña o crear un campo de fuerza antes de que siquiera disparáramos.

-"Mierda veo mas cazadores viniendo de Canterlot", dijo Slime con preocupación.

-"Cuantos son"; pregunte yo.

-"Veo unos 10 dirigiéndose hacia aca, no se si habra mas", dijo Slime asustado.

-"Joder y apenas me puedo mover en este traje"; dije yo mas enojado que asustado, "Váyanse rápido yo les dare tiempo para que escapen".

Entonces senti como me tomaban del brazo con cual no podía moverme.

Era Martin.

-"No lo creo, ya perdimos 3, no perderemos a otro mas"; dijo el.

-"No entiendes, si me arrastran con ustedes solo los voy a retrasar, tienen que irse mientras aun puedan hacerlo"; dije yo.

-"No señor"; dijo el como me solto y se puso en posición de tiro para lanzar las granadas.

Entonces pude ver como varias explosiones estaban ocurriendo muy cerca de los cazadores o incluso impactando de lleno a algunos de ellos.

-"Ahora tenemos tiempo, vamos Slime cúbreme"; dijo Martin como me ayudo a caminar y pude ver como con su otro brazo le ayudaba a Starlight a cargar el contenedor que tenia la princesa Luna en ella.

Podia escuchar como el soldado Slime les disparaba sin cesar para evitar que se muevan mientras nosotros intentábamos saber como escapar, habia un camino algo expuesto que nos ayudara a bajar por la montaña, pero tardaríamos mucho en llegar hasta abajo, era ir por el camino o caer por una empinada pendiente hacia el valle.

En fin elegimos ir por el camino lo mas rápido que podíamos Slime estaba detrás de nosotros y podíamos ver a los cazadores que esta vez pude ver que eran unicornios disparándonos y mierda esta vez sentia como si daban en el blanco, senti como una bala impacto en mi brazo izquierdo.

Solo un milagro puede salvarnos ahora.

(Sonido de rayo impactando contra algo metalico) (seguido de…)

 **BOOOMMMM**

La montaña en la que aterrizamos exploto con una tremenda fuerza, una fuerza tal que nos tumbo de la montaña, y por desgracia provoco una avalancha.

-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

Senti como una gran fuerza me empujaba para adelante, por desgracia fuera del camino hacia una gran caída.

Empezamos a rodar montaña abajo y podía ver y escuchar que detrás de mi venia una avalancha.

El ruido que hacia la montaña era incluso mas fuerte que la misma tormenta que era lluvia helada, no se los dije a los demás pero podía ver como la lluvia se convertía en hielo apenas impactaba en mi casco las gotas de lluvia.

No podía hacer nada mas que deslizarme por la montaña mientras la avalancha nos alcanzaba, aun sostenía de uno de los extremos el contenedor de la princesa Luna pero Martin no estaba sosteniendo el otro lado, mas bien estaba cayendo mas delante de mi.

Podía escuchar como la avalancha estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi.

No podía usar mi magia, era muy frustrante.

Asi que hice lo único que podía hacer mantuve el contenedor de la princesa Luna al frente mío por suerte se deslizaba a la perfección en la nieve.

Entonces empece a sentir la presión de la nieve en mi espalda y con todos mis fuerzas empuje lo mas fuerte posible el contenedor que sostenia a la princesa Luna hacia adelante.

Luego senti como la masa de nieve me envolví y me retorcia, aunque la armadura amortiguaba algo el daño, aun sentia algo de dolor.

Senti como si hubiera pasado horas en ese torbellino de dolor, entonces tan de repente como comenzó, se detuvo.

Estaba toda adolorida, pero por suerte parecía que no me habia roto nada, aunque eso si, lo único que podía ver, era oscuridad.

-"Ayuda, hay alguien ahí"; grite por la radio de la armadura, pero no escuche ninguna respuesta, me asuste un poco, asi que en vez de quedarme gritando por ayuda, decidi tratar de salir de la nieve por mi cuenta.

Trate de moverme, por suerte la armadura me daba una enorme fuerza y gracias a eso pude mover la nieve a mi alrededor, y trate de ascender a la superficie, pero aun con la armadura, era muy difícil arrastrarme por la nieve.

Pero al final despues de varios minutos de duro esfuerzo, ascendí a la superficie.

Vi a mi alrededor y note que estábamos en el valle con varios de esos "tanques" destruidos o intactos alrededor, al parecer la tormenta ya termino y pude ver que lo que parece ser un camino que lleva al túnel en la montaña cerca de nosotros y adelante mio pude ver el contenedor de la princesa Luna, pero volteado.

-"Oh no"; dije en voz alta.

Asi que corri hacia el contenedor y por desgracia la lamina transparente que tapaba a la princesa se habia salido, al parecer de milagro no se ha roto, pero eso si, habia sangre por todos lados, porque las intravenosas se habían desconectado con violencia con ella y ahora sus brazos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Oh no, busque mi botiquín que tenia en la armadura, solo para descubrir que no estaba, al igual que todas las cosas que cargaba.

Se debieron desprender en plena avalancha.

Ahora que hago?

La reviso mejor y al menos veo que esa sangre esta ya coagulada, espera un segundo, cuanto tiempo estuve atrapada en la nieve?.

-"Hola…(Tos)…hay alguien ahí", era Martin se escuchaba mal.

-"Soy yo Starlight estoy en el valle, donde estas tu", dije yo preocupada.

-"Oh Starlight…me alegro que estes bien….estoy…mas arriba de ti…ahora te alcanzo"; dijo el.

Entonces voltee y observe que en efecto podía ver a Martin en lo que quedaba de su armadura, ambas piernas estaban muy abolladas, el brazo izquierdo de la armadura no estaba pero el derecho si, su arma estaba doblada y parecía que ya no servia mas porque lo usaba de baston para caminar y el visor de su casco estaba roto y podía ver sangre en su rostro.

Corri hacia el.

-"Martin, estas bien?", pregunte, ya se que no es una pregunta inteligente pero es la única que podía hacer al verlo en ese estado.

-"No, creo que mi brazo izquierdo esta roto y tengo algunos trozos de vidrio en la cara, pero creo que para haber sobrevivido a una avalancha, creo que pudo haber sido peor"; dijo el ya con normalidad, pero se notaba que su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y con algunos trozos de vidrio incrustados en su cara.

-"Donde están los demás?", pregunte.

-"No lo se", dijo el.

-"Hola alguien me escucha", era Slime.

-"Si te escucho, donde estas"; respondi yo.

-"No lo se, mi armadura esta con las cargas de emergencia, pero al menos pude ascender lo mas posible para que al menos una de mis manos quedara libre antes de que mi armadura se apagara"; dijo Slime.

Haber mano encima de la nieve, haber.

Bingo, esta mas arriba en la montaña a solo unos 20 metros de nosotros.

-"Ya te veo, ahora voy a ayudarte"; dije yo.

-"Ahora te ayudo", dijo Martin.

-"No Martin, tu estas herido, ve mas abajo, donde esta el contenedor de la princesa Luna, ella esta algo herida pero al menos esta bien por ahora"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Martin como empezó a bajar la montaña.

Yo fui hacia donde esta Slime y empecé a escarbar en la nieve hasta que por fin lo pude desenterrar y por ende arrastrar colina abajo.

-"Me alegro que estes bien Starlight"; dijo Slime mientras descendíamos la montaña.

-"Igualmente", decia yo.

Podía ver a Martin ya revisando a la princesa Luna y podía ver al teniente Brinx a lado de Martin de pie, pero sin su armadura.

-"Martin porque el teniente no lleva armadura?", pregunte.

-"Me dice que su armadura estaba totalmente desecha y como tuvo la suerte de que la avalancha no lo enterró vivo, y solo lo dejo en la superficie, el no sufrio heridas graves y pudo salir de su armadura sin problemas", dijo el.

-"Me alegro por el"; dije yo de forma sincera.

Estábamos bajando cuando veo movimientos por los restos de los tanques y un leve brillo viniendo de ahí también.

-"Martin, Martin veo algo moviéndose por los tanques", dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"Entendido", dijo Martin, "Desciende lentamente y mantente alerta".

-"OK", conteste.

Por favor tengan cuidado.

-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **30 minutos antes**

 **Puesto de control del túnel entre Suiza e Italia.**

 **4:21 am (Hora local)**

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

-"Carajo, nos demoramos mucho, ya esta lloviendo y esta empezando a descender muy rápido la temperatura"; dije yo.

-"No es nuestra culpa, ponerse un traje anti incendios para hombres siendo aun hembras es muy difícil e incómodo", dijo Cris todo irritado.

-"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí, la lluvia radiactiva nos podría enfermar gravemente y la ayuda mas cercana esta a varios km de distancia"; dijo el soldado.

-"El soldado tiene razón, es muy arriesgado, ademas donde mas podríamos ir"; dijo Vor.

-"No nos iríamos a ninguna parte, quería ver si podíamos hacer funcionar uno de esos tanques y asi volar los escombros del túnel y asi poder pasar", dijo Rodri.

-"Eh….eso no es una mala idea, pero lo haremos en la mañana, cuando la lluvia termine", dijo Cris.

-"Vale esta bien", dije yo.

 **BOOOMMMM**

-"Pero que mierda fue eso"; dije yo tratando de ver donde fue la explosión.

Pero antes de que alguno de nosotros saliera afuera, empezamos a sentir como temblaba el suelo.

Yo me atrevi a salir a pesar de la lluvia.

Y cuando un rayo ilumino el valle, pude ver que sucedia una avalancha cerca de nosotros, por suerte pude ver que no caera encima de nosotros.

Me regrese a nuestro refugio temporal.

-"Y que paso, que era ese ruido", dijo Vor todo preocupado, todos los demás se veian igual de preocupados.

-"Era una avalancha….descuiden aunque lo sentimos tan cerca, caera algo lejos de nosotros", dije yo.

Todos pusieron caras de alivio.

Y tan rápido como empezó el pequeño terremoto, solo unos momentos despues de detuvo.

Aunque esa explosión no sonaba natural, no quería arriesgarme a investigar mas y decidimos esperar hasta que la lluvia se detenga hasta que podamos salir de nuevo.

-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **5 minutos antes**

Bien la lluvia radiactiva se detuvo.

-"Bien termino de llover, todos afuera"; dije yo como yo fui el primero en salir afuera.

Luego el segundo en salir fue Cris, seguido de Vor que estaba caminando gracias a unas muletas que habia en los restos de la enfermería del lugar mientras ayudaba a caminar al soldado con su magia.

Aun estaba algo oscuro, pero gracias al brillo que causaba la magia de Vor, podíamos ver al menos algo en la oscuridad.

Estábamos caminando hacia los tanques pero en nuestro camino encontramos una caja rectangular de metal.

-"Hey miren, esto no estaba aquí antes"; dije yo mientras me agachaba a ver que era.

-"Cuidado, no sabes lo que sea esa caja", dijo Vor algo preocupado.

-"Se que estoy haciendo, solo dedícate a alumbrar el lugar un poco mas"; dije yo.

Entonces el brillo de su magia abarco mucho mas haciendo mas fácil ver en la oscuridad.

Agarre la caja y con todas mis fuerzas la voltee, solo para ver a la princesa Luna, con sangre en sus brazos y semi desnuda.

-"Oh mierda es otra alicorn, mátenla rápido, antes que nos mate a nosotros", dijo el soldado todo nervioso.

-"No digas tonterías"; dije yo, "Es la princesa Luna, ella es una buena pony y desde este angulo también tienen un buen cuerpo"; dije yo.

-"Bueno en eso ultimo no te lo discuto", dijo Vor.

-"Pero que hace aquí y porque tiene los brazos cubiertos de sangre", dijo Cris.

-"No lo se pero….creo que hay que hallar algo con que taparla y traer de vuelta el botiquín del puesto de control a lado del túnel", dije yo.

-"Yo ire a buscar el botiquín y algunas mantas"; dijo Cris como se fue corriendo hacia el puesto de control.

-"Bien por mientras la caja que la contenia sirve como de protección por mientras, la volveré a poner con cuidado encima de ella mientras veo si hay un tanque intacto por aca", dije yo, "Vor, yo llevare conmigo al soldado, tu ocúltate y vigila que no haya cazadores por la zona"

-"Ok", dijo Vor como se fue cerca de unos tanques.

Yo por mientras me lleve conmigo a ver si hay algún tanque funcional.

-"Aun creo que deben matar a esa Alicorn"; dijo el soldado.

No le conteste, si le decia que era buena porque fue la que ella entrego a Celestia con los soldados que invadieron Canterlot, se preguntara como demonios se eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Vortez (Vor)**

Vi como algo emergió de la nieve, era algo parecido a lo que Rodri llamaría un robot.

Pero este, este tenia un cuerno en la cabeza.

Acaso los cazadores tienen robots!

Esto no es bueno, por el momento voy a seguir observando haber que hace.

Lo veo mirar la caja donde esta luna, veo como se agacha a revisarla, luego veo como mira hacia arriba en dirección a la montaña y veo que mira a otra cosa como el, pero tenia una enorme diferencia, habia un brazo humano saliéndole de esa cosa.

Son armaduras controladas por humanos entonces?.

Y talvez este que tiene un cuerno es un cambiante.

Vi como fue a ayudar a su compañero, luego vi como su compañero bajo la montaña mientras el primer sujeto con armadura fue mas arriba en la montaña y veo como un humano se acerca a donde esta el sujeto herido.

Bien ya es oficial, son humanos, son los buenos y nos pueden ayudar.

Me estoy levantando para ir hacia los humanos que parecen ser obviamente soldados y entonces veo a Cris correr hacia donde están ellos, y sin luz es obvio que no los va a ver y se va chocar con alguno de ellos…..espera un segundo, Cris es una pony, y si este soldado humano quería matar a la princesa Luna que obviamente no se podía mover, estos soldados si o si no les importaría disparar a matar a Cris solo porque esta corriendo hacia ellos.

Que hago…..que hago.

Hacer que presten atención en mi.

Salgo de mi escondite y hago brillar mi cuerno a la vez que empiezo a saltar de un lado al otro.

Enseguida pude ver que el humano y el soldado con la armadura rota estaban mirando hacia mi dirección.

Perfecto, ahora con calma acércate a ellos, obviamente apague mi cuerno para cuando me notaron.

Eres un cambiante, los humanos de este universo les agrada los cambiantes, no te harán daño, y en especial no quiero hacerles daño a ellos.

Se ven que ya soportaron mucho.

Camino lentamente y veo como el humano sin armadura viene hacia mi con un rifle apuntando en mi dirección.

Bien es hora o nunca ya estoy muy cerca de ellos.

-"Por favor no disparen soy un cambiante"; dije en voz alta mientras levantaba ambas manos al aire.

Entonces escuche el único sonido que no quería escuchar viniendo de ellos, podía escuchar como le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

-"Buen intento, pero no hay cambiantes en este continente", dijo el soldado sin armadura.

 **Bang Bang**

-"Joder", el humano dijo.

Senti como una bala roso mi hombro.

Uff, estuvo cerca.

-"Calma amigo no queremos hacerles daño", esa voz, era Rodri, joder como me alegra que estes aquí y seas tan preciso con esa magnun calibre 44, "La próxima vez que intentes pedir ayuda, se menos llamativo, pude ver la luz que provenia de tu cuerno desde donde yo estaba"

Entonces al ver que no habia mas peligros, encendí mi cuerno e ilumine la zona

-"Ves soy un cambiante y el es un humano", dije yo al humano sin armadura y en uniforme militar, "Y no te pedia ayuda, solo quería evitar que vieran primero a Cris y le dispararan, porque recuerda, aquí odian a los ponys, y Cris es un pony"; le susurre al oído a Rodri.

El humano ahora estaba sorprendido.

Pude ver al que tiene la armadura toda abollada viniendo hacia nosotros también.

Y a la vez a Cris que al ver la luz se acerca a nuestra dirección.

-"Joder, lo lamento mucho señorita, es que nos avisaron que todos los cambiante fueron evacuados de este continente, no creía que aun habia cambiantes en el lugar", dijo el humano sin armadura.

Mierda que no soy hembra, joder.

-"Yo iba con ella cuando el ataque sucedió y quedamos varados aquí en Suiza", dijo Rodri mintiendo lo mejor posible obviamente.

-"Entiendo pero…..", el humano estaba hablando cuando Cris apareció.

-"Guao como me alegre ver mas humanos aquí", dijo Cris apenas llego con nosotros.

El humano ahora nos miro de manera sospechosa.

-"Me podrían explicar que hace una pony tierra aquí", dijo el humano que estaba buscando en su pistolera su arma.

-"Calma es una civil que estaba huyendo de la ciudad de unos cazadores, ella al estar en contra de la invasión quiso huir y nosotros acabamos con los cazadores que la perseguían y nos escondimos por ahí hasta que fuera seguro salir", dijo Rodri, una mentira en parte.

-"Entiendo", dijo el humano como ya quito sus manos de su pistolera.

-"Bien al menos me alegro que haya mas gente que podamos rescatar de este lugar", dijo el soldado dentro de la armadura, "Y ustedes dos una cambiante hembra y un hombre….acaso ustedes no son pareja?"

Porque demonios siguen diciéndonos eso.

-"NO!", ambos dijimos.

Ellos nos miraron raro.

-"Ella solo es la novia de mi hermano que se fue a la invasion y yo le prometi protegerla", dijo Rodri mintiendo otra vez ahora si algo nervioso.

Porque tienes que seguir con esto, Rodri, porque no le decimos que somos de otra dimensión, ya me canse que nos esten emparejando.

-"Bueno eso es muy bueno de tu parte", dijo el soldado dentro de la armadura.

Joder y si le creyeron, bueno al menos el tipo dentro de la armadura.

El humano sin armadura ahora nos miraba todo escéptico.

-"Eh podemos de juzgarnos el uno al otro o podrían ayudarme en abrigar a la princesa Luna y limpiarle las heridas usando el botiquín que traje y estas frazadas usted elije", dijo Cris mostrando en efecto que traía el botiquín y la frazada.

El humano sin armadura se calmo cuando vio lo que trajo Cris.

-"De acuerdo te ayudare, pero no hagas ningun movimiento brusco", dijo el humano sin armadura.

-"Yo voy a traer al soldado", dijo Rodri.

-"Soldado?", pregunto el humano sin armadura, "Que soldado?"

-"Bueno en nuestra búsqueda por encontrar un camino por donde huir, encontramos a un soldado herido que sobrevivio a la batalla", dijo Rodri.

-"Si eso es verdad, tráelo de una vez, no es seguro que alguien este solo en plena oscuridad en territorio enemigo"; dijo el humano sin armadura.

Rodri asintió y se fue a buscar al soldado, porque al parecer vino en mi ayuda y lo dejo tirado por ahí.

-"Y cuales son sus nombres", pregunto el humano dentro de la armadura.

-"Bueno el mio es Vortex pero me dicen Vor, el que se fue a traer al otro soldado es Rodrigo y el que esta ayudando a la princesa Luna es Crimson Heart", dije yo.

-"Que nombres tan curiosos, acaso ustedes no….", decia el humano en la armadura.

-"Claro que no, porque todos demonios están pensando eso", grite yo ya harto de esto, "Pero podemos evitar el significado detrás de nuestros nombres y saber los suyos", dije yo un poco mas calmado.

-"Bien, bien nuestros nombres son….", el humano dentro de la armadura lo silencio.

-"Alto soldado no puede revelar su verdadero nombre a un civil desconocido en territorio enemigo, hasta que estemos en zona segura y sepamos si dicen la verdad les diremos nuestros nombres"; dijo el humano sin armadura con toda seriedad.

Debe ser un oficial por la forma en que nos hablo.

Ya terminando con limpiar las heridas de la princesa Luna y abrigarla.

Y explicar a los otros dos soldados sobre que hacemos aquí y a Rodri que trajo al otro soldado que por suerte solo les dijo que lo encontramos nosotros y que lo tratamos bien y obviamente no menciono ni por un segundo la otra versión que le dijimos del porque estábamos en Suiza.

Pero obviamente la que tenia la armadura completa fue amable con nosotros, y digo amable porque ella nos dijo su nombre y se alegro de que haya mas gente que sobrevivio a todo esto.

Su nombre era, Starlight Glimmer.

Con ese nombre ya nos dijo todo.

Entonces cuando los soldados humanos y Starlight empezaron a discutir que hacer y hablar con el soldado que rescatamos.

Aprovechamos y hablamos los 3 solos.

-"Ella es Starlight Glimmer", dijo Rodri, "Saben lo que significa", dijo en voz baja.

-"Algo asi", dijimos Vor y Cris.

-"Significa que Martin debe ser el que tiene el visor de la armadura toda rota y su cara sangrando", dije yo.

-"Eso significa que cuando huyamos con ellos podremos pedirle recién ayuda cuando estemos en un lugar mas seguro", dije yo.

-"Exacto", dijo Cris, "Pero se han olvidado de una cosa, para el protagonista de una historia el escape del territorio enemigo nunca es fácil, que tal si aparecen de repente cazadores con todos ya heridos y sin casi capacidad de defenderse, eso seria nuestro fin"

-"Que pesimista eres Cris", dijo Rodri.

-"No es pesimismo es ser realista", dijo Cris.

-"Hey ustedes 3, vamos cerca del túnel, vendrán a rescatarnos dentro de 2 horas", dijo el que creemos es Martin cargaba con su brazo bueno a la princesa Luna, porque la caja en donde estaba ella estaba algo dañada.

Los 3 asentimos y lo seguimos.

Bien espero que salgamos vivos de aquí y no se cumpla esa sombria predicción que dijo Cris.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Martin Castillo**

Estos 3 que hemos encontrado si que son raros pero si están con una cambiante yo confió en ellos.

Y yo como tenia el traje mas o menos funcional, yo tenia que cargar a la princesa Luna todo el camino hacia el túnel, Starlight tenia el traje menos dañado pero se le dio la tarea de cargar la armadura de Slime, no teníamos explosivos con que destruir la armadura, asi que si o si teníamos que llevar la armadura con nosotros.

La única arma que tenia era la pistola especial que venia con el traje.

El teniente Brinx esta con su brazo izquierdo vendado con un trozo de tela de su pantalón.

El recuento de armas es el siguiente, el capitán solo tiene su pistola, porque el disparo del arma de ese tal Rodrigo dejo su rifle inutilizado, yo tengo mi pistola, Slime perdió su rifle y su pistola especial que viene con la armadura y con Starlight ni que se diga, ella no tenia un arma en primer lugar.

Que indefenso me siento en estos momentos.

Caminamos y nos paramos a unos 100 metro del túnel, y como Starlight era la única que tenia su armadura aun funcional y todo estaba oscuro, a ella se le dijo que estuviera atenta ante cualquier movimiento extraño usando la visión nocturna de la armadura.

Y por mientras nosotros nos manteníamos atentos ante cualquier cosa.

Slime no salio de su armadura en todo el rato porque en si, no podía hacer nada, asi que se mantuvo en el único lugar donde podría estar algo seguro, dentro de su armadura.

Fue una lenta espera, mayormente nosotros ahora 5 si incluimos al soldado que estaba con ellos charlando entre si, y esos 3 charlando separados de nosotros.

El soldado describió como pudo sobrevivir y lo que paso, si que en serio fue muy malo, y te hace pensar, como descubrieron tan rápido la forma de usar nuestras armas tan rápidamente.

Dios nos libre si saben como usar computadoras, y de alguna manera saben como hackear las computadoras del gobierno.

La tensión se podía palpar en el aire, no saber si los cazadores están planeando atacarnos o si creen que si esa avalancha nos eliminó y nos dan por muertos ya, por favor que esten creyendo la segunda cosa.

Rodrigo nos recomendó que mejor seria si nos metiéramos en el puesto de avanzada, pero al explicarle que un grupo de demolición va a volar los escombros del túnel, y no queremos estar cerca cuando vuelen los escombros, asi que ir al puesto cerca del túnel queda descartado.

.-.-..-.-…-…-.-..-

 **7:54 am (Hora local)**

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

El sol salio hace poco ya y empezó a hacer calor, pero la princesa Luna aun no despertaba, debe estar en un sueño muy profundo.

Por el momento nos hemos separado de ellos, no porque no quisiéramos, es porque ese sin armadura no confía en nosotros y nos quiere apartados de ellos.

Pero en fin, ya amaneció y solo falta unos minutos para que vuelen el túnel y podamos escapar.

Parece que no habra lucha esta vez.

Y eso es bueno, no traigo suficientes balas de mi mágnum calibre 44, mi arma preferida que al igual que mi machete nunca aparto de mi lado.

No habra lucha esta mañana.

 **BOOOOM**

Los escombros que cubria el túnel explotaron.

Habia mucho humo y pequeñas rocas cayendo por todos lados a pesar de que estábamos lejos de la explosión.

Pero cuando se despejo el humo pudimos ver un enorme hueco y que del otro lado de ese hueco era el túnel abierto con vehículos esperándonos del otro lado.

-"Genial, vamos todos es hora de irnos", dijo el humano sin armadura.

Corríamos hacia el túnel cuando…..

 **Bang Bang**

Sonaron 2 disparos y las balas impactaron a solo centímetros de nosotros.

Todos nos detuvimos y empezamos a ver de donde vinieron los disparos.

Pero solo habia pasado unos segundos como escuchamos como una bala impacto contra el que creíamos era Martin, justo en el pecho.

Obviamente el cayo de lleno al suelo dejando caer a la aun inconsciente princesa Luna en el proceso.

Starlight corrió para tratar de ayudar a Martin.

Entonces varios segundos despues el que no tenia armadura grito mientras señalaba la montaña donde se habia producido la avalancha y que esta cerca de Canterlot….

"Esta en la montaña!", pero también recibió un impacto de bala en el pecho.

Todos miramos la montaña.

Y pudimos ver a un pegaso que se mantenía suspendido en el aire cerca de la montaña con un rifle de largo alcance, bueno eso suponíamos, estaba muy lejos, porque lo único que podíamos ver el reflejo de la mira de un arma, y como ese brillo se movia como si el usuario estuviera moviéndose cada rato, asi que sacamos la conclusión de que era un pegaso.

Porque los cazadores solo enviaron a uno?

A no ser que este sea el francotirador que tumbo casi por su cuenta los cazas cuando los humanos intentaron bombardear la ciudad y que casi pierde a su hermano.

-"Hey Vor", dije yo mientras observaba al pegaso que nos esta apuntando, esperando que hagamos un movimiento brusco.

Porque no se acerca o sigue disparando?

Talvez como elimino a los únicos que tenian armas a la vista no vio necesario seguir disparando.

-"Que", respondio Vor.

-"Porque crees que aun no nos ha disparado a nosotros o a los 2 soldados que siguen en pie y a Starlight que esta luchando en tratar de sacar la armadura para tratar de ayudar a Martin"; dije yo.

Entonces veo como a pesar de que aun nos esta apuntando, parece sacar algo que brilla con el sol.

Eso acaso es…..

Oh no.

-"Esta sacando un orbe para comunicarse y traer refuerzos, y talvez capturarnos", dijo Vor algo asustado.

-"Ahora que hacemos, no quiero sufrir ese método de interroga miento cuando nos capturen"; dijo Cris algo alterado pero obviamente sin moverse.

Entonces veo que por el túnel salen 8 soldados con rifles en mano, debe ser el equipo de demolición, estamos salvados.

Starlight los vio y no fue nada sutil cuando grito por su ayuda.

-"Ayuda hay uno en la montaña que…..", no termino de hablar como escuchamos y vimos como una bala impacto en el estomago y le atravesó la armadura como si fuera mantequilla.

Mierda, nadie le dispara a la waifu de la temporada 6, y se sale con la suya.

Los soldados corrieron rápido para tratar de ayudarnos.

El francotirador pegaso estaria entretenido con ellos mientras yo intentaba atacarle.

-"Vor, necesito que hagas un hechizo de aumento de poder, para que la bala de mi magnun llegue mas lejos y asi alcance al maldito pegaso"; dije yo con ira.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Vor, Cris no dijo nada, parece que el esta de acuerdo conmigo para que hiciera esto.

Mientras el cargaba con magia, el francotirador pegaso logro eliminar a 2 soldados con una misma bala, ese maldito si que es bueno, los soldados restantes se dieron cuenta y trataron de ponerse a cubierto para disparar, bien centrate en ellos maldito, ya sabrás lo que es recibir un disparo en un momento.

Entonces despues de un rato y otros 2 soldados muertos despues, vi como su magia de Vor envolvía mi arma.

-"Ya esta"; dijo el.

Yo hice lo posible por apuntar, pero estaba muy lejos, casi a un kilometro de distancia.

Bien espero que esto funcione.

Aprete el gatillo.

 **Bang**

Como el poder del arma estaba aumentando, el retroceso era mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, tan fuerte que me golpee la cara con el arma por el intenso retroceso, y para que eso pase siendo yo bueno disparando esta clase de armas, es que el retroceso era muy fuerte.

Me puse la mano en mi cara, la sentía sangrar.

-"Rodri estas bien?", pregunto Cris preocupado.

-"Si pero eso me va a doler en la mañana"; dije yo tratando de sonar tranquilo, "Le di?", pregunte.

Los 3 observamos la montaña y ya no vemos el brillo, pero eso si, pude ver que algo se alejaba del lugar donde estaba ese brillo.

Le debi haber dado pero no lo mate, maldita sea.

-"Que buena idea tuviste otra vez"; dijo Cris, "Usar la magia de Vor para aumentar la potencia del arma, en serio fue una buena idea", dijo el impresionado.

-"Que puedo decir, creo que una bomba nuclear estallando sobre nosotros me hizo estar inspirado"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"O el escritor del fanfic te hizo un poco mas inteligente de lo que eres en realidad", dijo Cris con una sonrisa.

-"Jaja, muy gracioso, es tan gracioso que me olvide reir", dije yo.

Nos reimos un poco pero luego al ver a los soldados que no murieron ir hacia Martin y Starlight nos hizo recordar nuestra situación actual.

Por suerte los soldados notaron mi hazaña y no nos tomaron como enemigos.

Fuimos con Starlight y Martin para ver si podíamos ayudar.

Parece que no solo habia soldados expertos en demolición, si no también vinieron medicos, ellos nos dijeron que los 3 estaban vivos de milagro, eso si nos alegro a todos.

Les sacamos de la armadura a todos, y los medicos y nosotros cargamos a los heridos, mientras que los que quedaron de los soldados experto en demoliciones arrastraron las armaduras hacia los vehículos que vi que eran camiones de la segunda guerra mundial.

Los medicos hacían todo lo posible por estabilizar a Martin ahora vimos su cara y en serio es tal como lo describe el autor, con pelo negro y con barba de hace 3 dias sin afeitar, los medicos vieron que la bala habia impactado en su pulmón y de milagro no se ahogo en su propia sangre, al soldado sin armadura el si que es un milagro que no muriera, la bala literalmente casi le arranca el brazo izquierdo, perdio algo de sangre pero se recuperara, y la pobre Starlight, a ella le habían perforado el bazo y sangra profusamente, pero despues de un rato lograron pararle la hemorragia también es un milagro que no muriera.

Pero a los soldados que venían en nuestra ayuda, les disparo a la cabeza o directo al corazón matándolos al instante.

Eso solo me hace pensar.

El no fallaba en sus disparos, porque no nos disparo a matar?

Acaso es como cuando ejecutaron al piloto, les disparo en áreas que no los matarían al instante, pero los mantendría conscientes hasta que mueran desangrados?

Si es asi, en serio que estos son unos monstruos muy sádicos.

Pero si ese es el caso, porque no hizo lo mismo con los soldados que venían a rescatarnos.

Talvez el vio que ya no tenia el elemento sorpresa para hacer esos tiros incapacitantes pero mortales, y solo se dedico a matar a los soldados rápidamente?

No lo se, yo no tengo la mente de un sádico sin respeto por la vida, que mierda enferma habra cruzado por su mente para hacer lo que hizo.

Pero una vez que los medicos estabilizaron a los 3 heridos y a Luna y los demoledores subieron las armaduras a los camiones, ya era hora de partir.

Los camiones empezaron acelerar por el túnel directo a un lugar seguro, estábamos a salvo por ahora.

Pero no podía dejar de ver al soldado que estaba aun encerrado en su armadura.

Esta mirando a sus compañeros heridos frente a el, murmurando cosas.

Me pregunto que estará cruzando por su mente en estos momentos.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Slime**

Mierda, porque no tenia mi rifle en esos momentos, pude haber matado al maldito pegaso que hirió de gravedad a mi amigo y asi evitar que hiriera a la unicornio y al teniente.

Pero no, tenia que haberse perdido mi rifle en la avalancha e permanecer inmóvil mientras mis compañeros caían a mi alrededor.

(Empezaba a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas)

Juro que volveré a por ti maldito francotirador, y te hare pagar por atacar a mis amigos.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..

 **Capitan Blade.**

 **En esos momentos**

Maldición, recibi el mensaje que me envio Ranger, dice que los humanos lograron herirlo y lograron escapar.

Malditos humanos parece ser que aun sin tener sus preciosas tecnologías, aun supieron como atacarnos de sorpresa y justo cuando la princesa Luna era la ultima en ser transportada y solo habia 13 cazadores vigilándola de cerca y otros 7 que vigilaban las afueras de la ciudad, lograron colarse en la ciudad y rescatarla, matando a 16 cazadores en el proceso.

Hasta incluso me reportan los cazadores que los perseguían que pensaron que la avalancha que los atrapo, los habia matado y eso incluye también a la princesa Luna.

Toda esa "radiacion", en el aire hacia imposible rastrear su energía mágica y casi la declaramos muerta y seguir con nuestro recorrido hacia esa base secreta.

Pero cuando empezamos a sentir su energía mágica de nuevo, ya en el amanecer pensamos que ella de milagro habia sobrevivido, y es por eso que solo mande a Ranger para recuperarla.

Pero cuando me informo que necesitaba ayuda porque cuando vio que los soldados humanos que se habían llevado a Luna seguían con vida tenian armaduras muy interesantes y que podían ser de utilidad para nosotros, solicitaba ayuda para que venga a cargar esas armaduras.

Mierda esas armaduras hubieran sido nuestras si esos 3 cazadores que sobrevivieron al ataque nocturno de los humanos hubieran estado mas cerca de la escena.

Pero en fin, de nada les servirá la princesa Luna, ella no sabe donde nos dirigimos, ademas hay un bonito efecto secundario que viene a la absorción forzada de magia, su cuerno internamente estará con graves heridas internas que no la dejara realizar hechizos correctamente.

Ella tardara meses, incluso años en volver a realizar hechizos con precisión, a pesar de que recupere toda su magia, ella no podrá usarla correctamente.

Pero bueno, ante estos acontecimientos, he pedido a los demás pegasos que lleven de regreso la otra bomba "nuclear" que aun tenemos a Canterlot, y que le pongan un temporizador que lo haga estallar en 7 horas, asi los pegasos tendrían tiempo de salir de Canterlot y que los que están mas atrás en la caravana no les alcance esa "radiacion" resultante de la explosión.

Hoy perderemos Canterlot, pero al menos ha sido bajo nuestros propios términos.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitulo extra largo no?**

 **Descubrirán los humanos sobre la caravana formada por cazadores que se dirigen hacia la base secreta?**

 **Los cazadores descubrirán que el rescate de Luna cuando la gran mayoría de los cazadores no estaban en Canterlot ha sido solo una gran coincidencia?**

 **Seguiran molestando a Vor y a Rodri sobre si son pareja?**

 **Que pasara cuando lleguen a una base segura nuestro protagonista y nuestro extraño trio de personajes?**

 **Pues estas preguntas talvez serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y ya vencio el limite en que me podían enviar sus OCs, una verdadera lastima, pero que se va a hacer no.**

 **El espectáculo debe continuar.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 20: Respuestas**_

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

 **En camino a Génova, Italia (Es una ciudad costera, fácil de hallar en google maps y es la mas cercana al túnel que de verdad existe entre suiza e Italia)**

 **3 de septiembre del 2021**

 **10:23 am (Hora local)**

Hemos decidido dormir un poco ya que nos dijeron que el viaje iba a ser mas largo de lo esperado porque gran parte del norte de Italia fue evacuada por temor a que los cazadores realicen contra ataques sobre mas civiles inocentes, y todas las fuerzas armadas sobrevivientes fueron trasladadas a la costa y es ahí donde iremos a una ciudad costera llamada Génova, Italia, donde la 2º Flota de la marina real está anclada, o sea la marina Inglesa.

Y como los 3 junto al restante equipos de demoledores y el soldado en la armadura que no hizo nada íbamos en un camión, separados del camión que llevaba a los heridos y a los muertos.

Eran un total de 4 camiones que habían traído estos demoledores.

En uno nos lleva a nosotros a los que no teníamos heridas graves, otro lleva a los caídos y una de las armaduras, uno lleva a los heridos con unos medicos para observarlos, y el otro lleva todo el equipo que traían los medicos y los demoledores y las restantes armaduras.

Nos distribuyeron asi cuando alcanzamos el otro lado del túnel.

Los medicos que atendieron a los demás me vendaron mis heridas y nos dieron medicamentos que contrarrestan algo los efectos de la radiación en nuestro organismo, pero aun asi cuando lleguemos a Genova tendremos que ser "descontaminados", por alguna razón tengo una presentimiento de que ser "Descontaminados" va a ser algo peculiar y extraño, y viniendo de este autor que le gusta escribir sobre escena incomodas y vergonzosas, pues eso no me alivia en nada mi presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Aun en camino a Genova, Italia.**

 **3:42 pm**

Abro los ojos y solo podía ver el cielo azul sin recordar mucho como llegue a la parte trasera de un camino, al menos puedo sentir que mi cuerpo esta totalmente entumecido pero al menos puedo mover mis extremidades.

Cuando intento moverme siento un enorme dolor en mi pecho.

En ese momento lo recuerdo, me dispararon, Starlight vino hacia mi, recuerdo un segundo disparo y luego…nada.

Veo a un hombre de avanzada edad con una bata de laboratorio a lado mio mirándome.

-"A pesar de tus heridas has podido despertar"; dijo el hombre, en un claro acento ingles.

Yo asentí aun echado de espaldas.

-"Donde estoy?", pregunte.

-"De camino a Genova, la única ciudad fuera del rango de alcance de la lluvia radiactiva que seguro caera por la mitad de Europa Continental por varios años", dijo el anciano algo desaminado.

-"Ok", respondi, "Y los demás que estaban conmigo están bien?", pregunte.

-"Si, esos 3 civiles están bien, pero tu escuadrón y esa pony resultaron heridos, pero lo hemos estabilizados asi que no te preocupes"; dijo el.

Estabilizados?

Esa palabra solo lo usan los medicos cuando han logrado sanar a alguien que estaba en estado critico la mayoría de las veces.

Y porque no me dice que estaban en estado critico?

Acaso es para que no me preocupe tanto?

-"Me alegro escuchar eso", dije yo, porque en serio, esta feliz que nadie mas muriera.

Pero aun asi estaba desanimado de que mi amigo, el teniente Brinx y Starlight hayan resultado gravemente heridos.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio que no duro mucho.

-"Eh…donde estoy?", era una voz femenina la que hablaba a lado mio, pero esta no era la de Starlight, era la de alguien mas.

Mueve mi cabeza para ver quien era.

Y pude ver que era la princesa Luna que mas o menos se habia sentado mientras se agarraba la cabeza, podía ver ambas manos que estaban vendadas.

El viejo no dijo nada al igual que yo, porque en si no sabíamos como iba a reaccionar al vernos, esperaba que Starlight estuviera consciente para que se hiciera cargo de la presentación.

.-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-.—

 **Princesa Luna.**

Como me duele la cabeza, siento mi boca bien seca, no se ni como pude pronunciar esas palabras cuando siento que en mi boca esta mas seca que un desierto.

Empiezo a sentir una ligera brisa y empiezo a sentir el olor de unos campos de cultivos.

Donde estoy?

Abro los ojos para solo sentir un fuerte brillo, era de dia al parecer.

Tardo un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz, y empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor, lo primero que note es que estaba en algo que se movia sin ayuda de nada, segundo que estábamos en una especie de camino que cruzaba por unas granjas y tercero a unos seres sin pelo en el cuerpo pero si en la cabeza mirándome….espera un segundo.

(Fuerte dolor de cabeza)

Me agarro la cabeza por un intenso dolor que empieza a superar el dolor que antes tenia en mi cabeza.

Creo que empiezo a recordar.

Estos seres….el ataque….mi hermana…mi hermana (Pienso con tristeza).

-"Eh…..disculpe Sr...…..", decia ese ser que parecía que era viejo.

-"Princesa Luna", dije yo.

-"Princesa Luna, se siente bien?"; pregunto el viejo.

Yo solo lo mire y mas o menos me desahogue con el.

-"Mi hermana me oculto tantos secretos por varios años e incluso quiso exterminar a toda una raza y yo aun no se sus motivos, tuve que romperle su cuerno y entregársela a ustedes junto a mi hermana, y mi ultimo recuerdo es un fuerte flash y de repente estoy aquí con ustedes en esta especie de carroza autónoma de metal, asi que SI, podría decirse que estoy bien", dije yo toda furiosa y triste a la vez, porque en si no sabia que sentir en este momento, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no se como reaccionar ante ellas.

-"No se muy bien por lo que esta pasando", dijo el viejo.

-"Es cierto no lo sabe", dije yo con tristeza y rabia a la vez.

-"Pero lo único que debes saber es….es…...", el viejo se habia trabado en esa parte pero otra voz que venia a lado mio respondio por el.

-"Que estas a salvo y de que pronto por fin todos hallaremos la respuesta de porque Celestia hizo lo que hizo", dijo otro ser que estaba echado de espaldas esta ves mas joven al parecer, con su pecho todo vendado y partes de su cara vendada.

Estas a salvo…espera el flash, alguien me capturo acaso ahora que lo pienso?

-"Acaso estuve en peligro?", pregunte yo algo mas calmada.

-"Si, los cazadores de la princesa Celestia te habían capturado, y es posible que hayan usado tu magia para venir a nuestro planeta y vengarse por capturar a la princesa Celestia, yo y mi equipo fuimos a rescatarte, y por lo que estas viendo, te rescatamos pero eso si, no fue fácil"; dijo el joven mientras señalaba sus heridas con sus manos.

Nunca pensé que esos guardias secretos que tenia Celestia hicieran algo asi, pero al ver que ellos mataban a otros seres que estaban dispuestos a rendirse, debo decir que no me sorprende, mas bien hubiera deseado haberlo visto venir antes.

Pero acaso es verdad que drenaron mi magia, siento que aun puedo hacer magia, pero eso si siento que solo la mitad de mis reservas mágicas se han usado, asi que puede ser verdad eso que me hayan drenado mi magia mientras estaba inconsciente.

Y ahora que lo veo, pude ver a otros 3 de esos seres, era otro ser sentado al lado de uno que estaba tumbado en el suelo con su brazo todo vendado e inconsciente y algo palido, pude ver otro ser que estaba durmiendo al parecer, porque su única herida visible era que no tenia una pierna y al menos se veía que no estaba tan herido como estos 2, y luego pude ver a una yegua, esta yegua con un vendaje que le cubre el abdomen y también parecía estar palida, me parece familiar….ella es la protegida de Twilight, que esta haciendo ella aquí?.

-"Me podría decir que hace la alumna de Twilight herida y aquí con nosotros"; dije yo ahora recuperando mi compostura habitual, porque en si nada sirve estar alterada todo el rato, pero debo admitir que al ver a la estudiante de Twilight, herida y palida tan cerca mio, casi me hace perder mi compostura otra vez.

-"Ella fue la que nos dijo la teoría de que posiblemente te hayan capturado, nos convenció de que fuéramos a rescatarte y ademas se ofrecio a guiarnos en tu búsqueda en la ciudad", dijo el joven.

-"Ya veo", dije yo, en serio me siento algo mas animada al saber que otros ponys le intereso tanto como a Twilight y sus amigas.

Espera eso me recuerda.

-"Que paso con Twilight y sus amigas, yo no creo que se hayan mantenido al margen de todo esto, verdad?", pregunte.

-"Me temo que es verdad, ellas han sido testigos de lo brutal que pueden ser los cazadores y saben que Celestia nos a atacado y ellas no han venido porque en si, alguien se tenia que quedar en Equestria e intentar que toda Equestria no caiga en el pánico porque todo Canterlot desaparecio en un instante, porque despues de todo alguien tiene que estar a cargo cuando las 2 princesas mas importantes desaparecieron", dijo el joven.

Pobre Twilight, ella y sus amigas no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de violencia y barbarie, pero si lo que dice este joven es verdad, tengo que regresar a Equestria y ayudar a que no cunda el pánico…..pero no antes de saber las razones de porque Celestia hizo lo que hizo.

-"Donde se llevaron a Celestia?", pregunte.

-"A una prisión de extrema seguridad construida solamente para ella"; dijo el joven.

-"Me podrían llevar a esa prisión para que pueda hablar con ella?", pregunte yo.

-"Princesa Luna, yo no tengo autorización para llevarte haya, nuestra presidenta lo decidirá", dijo el joven.

-"Presidenta, que es eso, una especie de líder?", pregunte.

-"Si, un líder elegido mediante el voto del pueblo", dijo el viejo.

-"Ya veo, y cuando podre hablar con ese líder", dije yo.

-"Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino"; dije yo.

-"Pero eso si, todos ustedes antes se les hara un proceso de descontaminación, porque despues de todo, ustedes estuvieron en una zona radiactiva y no queremos que se enfermen"; dijo el viejo.

-"Entiendo", dijo el joven.

-"Unas preguntas, que es eso de "zona radiactiva" y otra cosa quien precisamente es su líder y lo que esta pasando en estos momentos", dije yo.

-"Póngase cómoda su alteza, esto sera una larga charla", dijo el joven.

-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Varias horas despues.**

 **Genova, Italia**

 **7:34 pm**

Bueno ahora se que Chrysalis es su líder, Discord me dijo que estaba en este mundo, pero no me imagine que ella fuera la líder de uno de los países mas poderosos de este mundo, y mucho menos, elegida por la mayoría de la población, sin trampas.

Cuando empezó a hacerse de noche sin ser yo que lo hiciera se siento muy raro, y cuando yo lo iba a hacer para ayudar a acelerar el proceso senti un fuerte dolor en mi cuerno y como un fuerte haz de magia salio disparado de mi cuerno y se dirigio ese haz hacia un árbol prendiéndolo en llamas.

Eso si asusto a todos.

Parece que la absorción de magia de mi cuerpo vino con desagradables efectos secundarios, solo espero que los cambiantes puedan ayudarme, porque despues de todo ellos también usan magias, seguro ellos conocen cientos de formas como curar un cuerno.

Pero despues del incidente con el árbol, entramos a una ciudad que era enorme, en las afueras de la ciudad se veía grandes campamentos que con lo que me contaron, estas deben ser las fuerzas que lograron escapar de los cazadores.

Pobres humanos, si ahora se como se llama su especie.

Han sufrido tanto, ese ataque si hizo mas daño de lo que esperaba, creo que aunque sepa la verdad sobre lo que hizo Celestia, creo que podría quedarme en este mundo un tiempo, porque por lo que veo, realmente necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan necesitar.

La ciudad estaba mas o menos a oscuras, solo en algunas partes habia luz, y en una de esas partes era un enorme barco, era el mas grande que habia visto, y nos dirigíamos hacia ese barco.

Los que eran los medicos sacaron a los que aun estaban inconscientes y al joven que se llama Martin en camillas.

Al resto de nosotros nos llevaron unos humanos con trajes extraños, que tenian una especie de tanque de oxigeno en la espalda y nos guiaron por este enorme barco hacia una especie de cámara.

Los humanos que iban con nosotros en los camiones no se metieron a la cámara, mas bien se dirigieron a unas especies de regaderas cerca de la cámara con su traje puesto y todo y fueron rociados con una especie de liquido.

Pero con la excepción de, 2 humanos, una cambiante, una pony tierra y yo que nos hicieron permanecer en esa cámara bien amplia.

La cámara en si tenia un panel de cristal en uno de los lados, y las puertas al igual que la habitacion eran de metal, habia lo que parecía ser 3 mangueras en uno de los lados, luego entraron 8 humanos en esos trajes extraños con lo que parecen ser…artículos para baño?

 **(Ya saben como esas esponjas en un palo y esas escobillas que uno usa para lustrar los zapatos pero mas grandes)**

Uno de esos humanos hablo.

-"Soy el Dr. Hirt y por favor requerimos que se quiten la ropa para poder empezar el proceso de descontaminación", dijo el.

Bueno con lo que me dijo el doctor del camión y Martin, las partículas de la lluvia radiactiva aun pueden estar en mi piel y se necesita un tipo de limpieza especial para eliminarlas, asi que comprendo porque quieren que me quite mi ropa, necesitan limpiar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, aunque no se porque no dejan que lo hagamos por nosotros mismos, todo esto de la radiacion es nuevo para mi, y el que quiere que me desnude, es un doctor asi que supongo que sabe lo que hace.

Me empiezo a quitar la poca ropa que tenia encima.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..—

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Lo sabia, solo lo sabia, un momento vergonzoso nos va a pasar a nosotros.

Porque, porque nos tiene que pasar esto. (Digo en mi mente de manera dramática)

Incluso veo a la mismísima princesa desvistiéndose, como demonios hizo el autor para que la princesa Luna se desnudara?.

Pues yo no lo hare, me niego.

Cris y Vor me miraban con caras de, "Que vamos hacer ahora, no quiero hacer esto"

-"Porque no podemos darnos duchas como los otros soldados"; dijo ese soldado que entro con nosotros y era el que estaba asi todo dolido por sus compañeros que fueron heridos en batalla y el no.

Por fin alguien hizo la pregunta correcta.

-"Ustedes estuvieron mas tiempo expuesto según nos explicaron los medicos que los atendieron y necesitan un método aunque algo arcaico es aun efectivo, tenemos otros métodos menos invasivos para descontaminarlos pero esos métodos funcionan con electricidad y funcionan con ciertos componente electrónicos, y como ven, puede que haya luces en el barco, pero lo único que funciona, son las luces, la radio y el sistema de drenaje, cualquier otra cosa no funciona, y esperar a que lo arreglen no es una opción, mientras mas tiempo esten con partículas de la lluvia radiactiva en su cuerpo, mas daño le hacen a sus organismos", dijo el Dr.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Hasta yo me la crei.

Mierda el soldado asintió y se esta quitando la ropa.

Mierda!

La princesa Luna ya esta toda desnuda y debo admitir que no esta nada mal.

2 personas al ver esto tomaron una de las mangueras y las abrieron, el olor que despedía ese liquido era raro, vi como la rociaban mientras con las esponjas y las escobillas limpiaban su cuerpo.

Bien si estuviera del otro lado del espejo podría disfrutar del espectáculo, pero como me va a tocar a mi en cualquier momento no puedo disfrutarlo.

Vor y Cris también veian como limpiaban a la princesa y podía ver que tenian las caras sonrojadas por lo que veian.

-"Vamos no tenemos todo el dia"; decia el Dr.

Vor y Cris dejaron de mirar a Luna y nos miramos mutuamente.

-"No tenemos opción, verdad?", me susurro Vor.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Solo cierren los ojos y piensen otra cosa, y asi talvez pase todo mas rápido", dijo Cris.

Yo asentí.

Me quite mi mágnum calibre 44 y mi machete y lo puse a un lado.

-"Los quiero recuperar mas tarde me escuchaste", le dije al Dr.

-"Bueno con la ropa no se si podamos hacer algo, pero con esas armas que usted tiene veremos que podemos hacer"; dijo el Dr.

-"Mas les vale", dije irritado.

Bien aquí va, ropas fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-

 **40 minutos despues.**

 **8:32 pm**

 **Porta aviones Reina Isabel (No se si existe un porta aviones británico nombrado de ese modo, pero al menos se que Reina Isabel fue una reina de Inglaterra, al menos eso creo, y es el nombre mas británico que se me pudo ocurrir)**

Bien despues del momento mas incomodo, humillante y doloroso, en serio esas escobillas raspaban mucho y ese liquido definitivamente no era hecho para estar en contacto con las heridas, en serio como me ardio la cara cuando ese liquido me llego allí.

Ahora despues de eso nos llevaron a la enfermería donde estaban el soldado que rescatamos, a Martin que estaba despierto, al otro humano que no tenia armadura y a la unicornio en camas con su monitor cardiaco y una bolsa de sangre conectando a sus venas cada uno, con excepción de Martin y el soldado que rescatamos obviamente.

Todos estábamos con batas de hospital.

Esto solo mejora y mejora verdad?, (Sarcasmo, donde?)

Aunque eso si, nosotros 3, o sea Vor, Cris y yo veníamos detrás de la princesa Luna, que como saben como son las batas de hospital, si dejan ver muy bien su posterior.

Bueno talvez esto no es tan malo.

Y mas que sus alas hacen que la abertura que hace su bata sea mas grande y nos deje ver mas.

Si talvez esto de estar en batas no es tan malo, pero aun no compensa la escena de la cámara de descontaminación, eso si sera difícil de compensar, asi que piensa en algo muy bueno autor de esta historia, no nos olvidaremos de esto fácilmente me escuchaste.

-"Se que esto puede sonar muy raro"; me susurro Vor, "Pero creo que oi a Cris gemir"

-"Que!", casi grito y al parecer Cris nos escucho porque solo miro a Vor todo molesto.

-"No gemí, gruñí de dolor es diferente", dijo Cris todo molesto y algo…..sonrojado/a…que carajos.

-"Si claro, a penas te sobaron tus….", Vor estaba hablando en voz baja.

Pero es mi deber parar esto, es lo que quiere el autor, mas momentos incomodos.

-"No digan mas, de esto no se volverá hablar nunca mas, esta claro", casi les grito.

Por suerte la princesa Luna no nos escucho o talvez solo nos ignora.

-"Por mi esta bien"; dijo Cris siguiendo mirando el trasero de Luna.

-"Bien, no dire nada"; dijo Vor.

Perfecto evite otra charla incomoda, pero esta vez entre nosotros.

-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

Estábamos todos en una enfermería donde estaban los soldados que me rescataron.

A todos nos dieron unos medicamentos extra para contrarrestar los efectos de la radiación.

En teoría ya estábamos descontaminados, y por ahora nos dijeron que debemos estar en reposo y en observación por unas cuantas horas, y de ahí luego voy a poder hablar en persona con la reina Chrysalis.

Que esta en camino a vernos una vez le comunicó el capitán de este barco que estoy aquí.

En serio estos humanos son muy eficientes.

En este tiempo podre al menos conocer a los valientes soldados que arriesgaron todo para rescatarme.

-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **10 horas antes**

 **Prision de máxima seguridad para Celestia.**

Es hora de conocer el porque Celestia nos odia tanto.

En serio la cúpula donde la tienen aprisionada es impresionante.

Voy a entrar sola.

La puerta blindada tarda en abrir y las luces también tardan en abrir como un puente móvil es desplegado y me permite llegar a la celda que tiene contenida a Celestia.

Celestia esta sentada en el suelo como si estuviera meditando.

-"Me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir a regodearte de que yo este en esta jaula", dijo Celestia con normalidad, sin pizca de odio o sarcasmo en su voz, en serio ella es muy buena manteniendo sus emociones bajo control.

-"No vine a regodearme, vine a obtener respuestas", dije yo.

-"Respuestas dices?", decia Celestia.

-"Si respuestas, quiero saber el porque tu odio hacia nosotros, porque nos odias tanto como para exterminar junto a nosotros a otra raza inocente?", le pregunte.

Ella me miro.

-"Asi que tienes el descaro de preguntarme el porque los odio", dijo esta vez Celestia toda molesta, "Ustedes son una de las razas mas peligrosas del mundo, una raza tan peligrosa que hasta los dragones les temian"

En serio?

Mi padre nunca me dijo nada de eso, incluso nunca lo crei posible como a veces los dragones comían a mis hijos cuando se acercaban mucho a sus nidos.

-"Te equivocas, nosotros no queremos hacerle daño a nadie, hasta nuestra absorción de energía positiva es pasiva y no representa ningun daño para otra especie, y nosotros no buscamos la guerra, buscamos la paz en el mundo para asi poder absorber energía positiva"; dije yo.

-"Ja", dijo Celestia, "En serio eres muy joven e ingenua verdad", dijo ella ahora mirándome directo a los ojos.

-"No soy joven, tengo mas de 300 años de edad y en todo este tiempo ninguno de mis cambiantes hizo algo malo a tu especie y tu ya llevabas cazándonos desde incluso mas antes, según me dijo mi padre"; dije yo.

-"No cambio lo que dije"; dijo Celestia.

-"Tu raza era una de las mas poderosas del mundo, incluso mas poderosa que nosotros los alicorns", dijo Celestia.

-"Es imposible, con suerte pude vencerte en Canterlot, y eso que te estabas conteniendo", dije yo.

-"Es cierto me contenia, si hubiéramos estado solas te aseguro que te hubiera convertido en cenizas", dijo Celestia toda amenazante.

-"Pero recuerda, dije "era", o sea en pasado, ahora ustedes son una sombra de lo que fueron antes"; dijo Celestia.

-"Bien digamos que éramos los mas poderosos antes, pero eso no responde el porque nos odias tanto"; dije yo.

-"Bueno yo estoy vengando lo que tu raza les hizo a mis padres y a todo mi raza y la razón de porque soy una de las ultimas alicorns con vida", dijo Celestia con odio en su voz.

-"Que es lo que supuestamente les hicimos?", pregunte.

-"Bueno la pregunta que debes estar haciendo primero es; "Como era su raza antes""; dijo Celestia.

-"Bien, como era nuestra raza antes?", pregunte.

-"Su raza tenia el mismo diseño que ustedes tienen, cuerpo parecido a la de un pony, un cuerno, alas de insecto pero sin estar rotas y piernas y brazos sin orificios en ellos, y ese exoesqueleto verde que le cubre la cintura y la espalda era mas grueso de lo que es ahora, pero la gran diferencia era que en vez de absorber energía positiva de forma pasiva, tu raza antes absorbía energia negativa pero en grandes cantidades y solo uno de ustedes seria suficiente para absorber esa energia de todo un pueblo y con eso me refiero absorbia todas los sentimientos negativos como tristeza, odio, vergüenza, envidia y mas, prácticamente dejaba a los ponys sin ningun tipo de sentimiento negativo en su interior"; dijo Celestia.

-"Eso, eso no me parece tan malo, solo alegría y felicidad debio haber en ese tiempo…", estaba hablando como Celestia golpeo la pared de su celda con suficiente fuerza para hacer un eco tremendo en toda la cámara, la pared de su celda no se rompió al parecer.

-"Equivocada", dijo Celestia.

-"Es el mismo pensamiento que tienen la gente que no siente dolor, las heridas están ahí, pero la única diferencia es que no lo siente"; dijo Celestia, "Es igual con los sentimientos, esos sentimientos negativos estaban ahí, pero tu raza los absorbía tan rápido que los ponys no llegaban siquiera a experimentarlos, las pobres yeguas que perdían a sus hijos en el nacimiento sonreían ante lo sucedido, los sementales que descubrían a sus esposas siendo infieles no hacían nada solo aceptaban lo que pasaba, los niños podrían robar y torturar animales sin sentirse mal al respecto y cuando eran adultos hasta se convertían en asesinos, en esa época los asesinatos, las violaciones a menores, el robo era cosa de todo los días, los dragones, los grifos, los minotauros, los caballos de Saddle Arabia, se mataban unos a otros porque en su mente sin esas emociones negativas que le dicen que lo que hacen esta mal no existían, trajeron una era de oscuridad y se esparció tu raza en todo el mundo causando todo eso en solo unos 5 años, los alicornios eran los únicos capaces de soportar esos efectos y los alicornios al ver esto trataron de detenerlo, pero no podían, el poder de tu raza era demasiado poderosa, pero despues de varios años de planeación, dieron con la solución, cambiar literalmente el poder pasivo de absorción de tu raza de energia negativa a absorber energia positiva y disminuirle su rango de absorción, ademas borraría la memoria de todos los habitantes del mundo para que no recordaran lo que paso en esos últimos años, era un hechizo muy complicado y necesitaba tanta magia, que todos los adultos en nuestra raza dieron su energia vital para completar el hechizo, al final solo quedamos Luna y yo, Luna tenia solo 1 año y yo tenia 9 cuando sucedió", dijo Celestia.

Eso si es…..no se que decir.

-"Hace cuanto fue eso", dije yo.

-"Hace 1025 años, 3 meses y 4 dias", dijo Celestia.

-"Pero…como sabes lo que ocurrio y como de repente todo ocurrio en 5 años?", pregunte yo.

-"Como dije, tenia nueve cuando presencie todo eso, ademas mi papa habia dejado un registro de todo lo que pasaba y el de porque ocurrio eso tan de repente, no tenia escrito nada al respecto", dijo Celestia.

-"Pero en serio eran los únicos jóvenes alicornios en ese momento?", pregunte.

-"Si, nuestra raza era una que elige muy bien a su pareja, y como vivian varios milenios y eramos muy poderosos, no veian la necesidad de tener hijos tan seguido, dio la casualidad de que en esos momentos nosotras éramos las únicas alicornios menores en esos momentos", dijo Celestia.

-"Y es por eso que nos odias, por ser los hijos de los responsables de la muerte de tus padres", dije yo.

-"Si, ademas hay otra razón de porque los quiero exterminar", dijo Celestia.

-"Y cual es?", pregunte.

-"Puede que los hayan cambiado y ahora son una sombra de lo que su raza alguna vez fue, pero yo se que tu verdadera esencia de ti y tu raza aun sigue muy dentro de ustedes y creeme mis guardias especiales no descansaran en intentar liberarme y asi poder acabar con ustedes antes de que este mundo caiga en tus manos", dijo Celestia.

-"Nosotros nunca podríamos hacer eso, nosotros ya no hacemos eso por todos los cielos durante mas de 1000 años no hemos cambiado, en lo que basas en hacer todo esto es por venganza y por un presentimiento de que aun nuestro supuesto antiguo ser siga adentro de nosotros, yo te puede asegurar de que eso no volverá a suceder, ahora incluso con toda la tecnología humana podremos detectar si hay posiblemente cambiantes con esos poderes que mencionaste, pero aun asi dudo que la noche a la mañana regresemos a nuestro verdadero ser", dije yo.

No quería creer que fuera posible, pero lo que dijo, lo dijo con toda sinceridad, no importa que tan buena sea ocultando sus emociones, a mi nada se me escapa, y pude sentir que ella dijo toda la verdad.

-"Veo en tu cara que no estas muy segura de eso, veo en tu mirada que estas pensando como todo eso paso tan de repente en solo 5 años sin que nadie se diera cuenta"; dijo Celestia con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Y talvez la única razón de porque no han cambiado es porque les hacia la vida de ustedes tan miserable que no habia razón para que absorbieran energia negativa y ahora que están viviendo en armonía posiblemente se vuelva a desatar lo que sea que los hizo absorber energia negativa en primer lugar, solo piénsalo", dijo Celestia.

-"Basta con esas tonterías, eso ultimo que dijiste es solo un intento miserable por justificar el sufrimiento de nuestra raza, ademas como te dije, con la tecnología podremos averiguar si aun esta dentro de nosotros nuestro antiguo ser, y si por desgracia esta dentro de nosotros, gracias también a la tecnología humana, podremos evitar que se manifieste", dije yo.

-"Bien cree lo que quieras", dijo Celestia como se iba a su cama, "Si eso es todo lo que querias saber, entonces yo podre dormir otra siesta".

-"Si hay una cosa"; dije yo como Celestia se sento en su cama, "Porque Luna esta fuera de todo esto".

Ella se levanto de nuevo.

-"Durante los primeros 23 años de su vida, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a la soledad, y de a poco ganarnos el apoyo de los ponys normales que nos veian como dioses, luchar contra Discord, y el rey Sombra, durante esos años estuvimos muy ocupadas y cuando llego el dia en que se convirtió en Nightmare Moon y la desterré por 1000 años nunca tuve la oportunidad para contarle sobre nuestro verdadero pasado", dijo Celestia.

-"O sea ella mas los primeros 23 años antes del destierro y mas los 3 años despues de su destierro, ella solo tiene 26 años si no tomamos en cuenta su tiempo en la luna", dije yo.

-"Y aun no hallaba el modo de como decirle sobre todo lo que tuve que hacer para acabar con ustedes", dijo Celestia mientras miraba al suelo.

-"Espera un segundo, reconoces que hicistes mal al amenazar al mundo entero con tus guardias especiales?", pregunte.

-"En parte si, pero eso es un pequeño precio que todos deben soportar si el resultado final es la eliminación de tu raza", dijo Celestia mientras me miraba.

-"Bien eso es todo lo que quería saber", dije yo mientras me empezaba a retirar de ahí.

No perdi tanto la compostura como esperaba, pero lo que me dijo me dio mucho que pensar.

Lo que dijo era verdad eso si, pero me hace pensar, en serio es posible que en cualquier momento podremos regresar a aborber energia negativa?

Espero que no.

Por el bien de nuestra raza y la raza humana espero que no.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-

 **Otro capitulo y tal como lo dice el titulo, son respuestas ha la pregunta que muchos se hacían, porque Celestia odia tanto a los cambiantes?.**

 **Y otra escena humillante para los 3 amigos.**

 **Ahora respondi una pregunta, pero ahora hay mas.**

 **Los cambiantes regresaran a ser como eran antes?**

 **Que pasara ahora con la princesa Luna?**

 **Cuando dejare de hacer escenas incomodas y/o vergonzosas para los 3 amigos?**

 **Cuando escribiré el capitulo en que los cazadores llegan a la base rusa?**

 **Pues estas respuestas se contestaran en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores y no se olviden de comentar.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 21: La marcha sangrienta**_

 **Capitan Blade**

 **3 de Septiembre del 2021**

Estaré escribiendo un registro de cada dia en nuestra travesia hacia esa base secreta.

Dia 1:

A pesar de perder a la princesa Luna y a un equipo de guardias, nuestro viaje a la base sigue como es planeado, me encuentro al frente de la caravana, nuestro mejor tirador Ranger, aunque le hayan disparado en su brazo, se ha ofrecido para ser el que este delante de la caravana y avisarnos de cualquier tipo de enemigo que hallemos al frente.

Hasta ahora solo vimos rezagados, nada mas.

Pero es posible que hallemos mas humanos como sigamos avanzando.

Y con la explosión de esa poderosa bomba humana atrás nuestro destruyendo Canterlot, ya sabíamos una cosa, no hay vuelta atrás, ganamos o perdemos y somos exterminados.

.-.-.-.-..-

 **4 de septiembre.**

Dia 2:

Nos hemos encontrado con una base provisional humana ya en los limites norteños de este país, pudimos rodearlos y atacarles, no se lo esperaban, fue una masacre, debimos acabar con mas de 9 mil humanos y solo perdimos a 120 en el ataque, y como siempre, los que mueren son los de la guardia real, el excapitán de la guardia real y ahora príncipe del Reino de Cristal Shining Armor que en un principio se ofrecio en unirse en nuestra escaramuza al saber que la princesa Celestia fue secuestrada, ahora cada vez que puede muestra su desagrado ante nuestros métodos que usamos para combatir, como atacar cuando el enemigo esta en retirada o atacarlos cuando están en su base atendiendo a los heridos, dice que no es honorable atacar a un enemigo cuando este no puede contra atacar, pobre imbécil no me sorprende que la guardia real sean solo para exhibiciones si tienen esa mentalidad, yo le conteste, "Chico esta es una guerra no un torneo de lucha, hay que hacer de todo para ganar, y aun mas si estas en el territorio enemigo", el se quedo callado ante eso y se retiro.

Mantendré a unos guardias vigilándolo por si acaso.

Pero en fin en la base obtuvimos mas armas, municiones, medicamentos, comida, agua y lo mas importante, transporte.

Un tren muy parecido al que tenemos haya en Equestria, solo que de color negro, yo pensaba que al ser mas avanzados que nosotros tendrían mejores trenes que nosotros, pero ese no es el punto.

Tenemos un medio de transporte para poder movilizarnos mas rápido y eso es lo que importa, pero primero tendremos que eliminar todas las comunidades, pueblos y ciudades humanas por donde pase este tren, porque por lo que hemos visto en sus mapas de vías ferroviarias, hay una ruta que pasa muy cerca de nuestro destino.

Y ese sera nuestra parada, pero primero no queremos testigos que informen de nuestros movimientos a las fuerzas militares locales, asi que di la orden de, "Matar a cualquier humano que los vea, no importa si es militar, civil, niño o anciano, todos deben morir"

Para hoy en la noche atacaremos a la primera ciudad que hay en la ruta y usaremos el tren para llegar con rapidez, los pegasos dejaran a los unicornios en los bordes de la ciudad para que no escape nadie, esto no puede fallar.

-..-..-.-..-..-.-

 **5 de septiembre**

Dia 3:

Hemos exterminado a alrededor de mas de 15 mil humanos, todos civiles.

Hemos tomado toda su comida y agua.

Y mas trenes para llevar a mas tropas a la vez.

El excapitán Shining Armor esta en la retaguardia, no me sirve para este tipo de ataques, ya cuando nos toque combatir contra soldados humanos, el y sus guardias estarán al frente, talvez al combatir contra un enemigo que nos supera en numero y tiene una clara superioridad tecnológica le haga entrar en razón de que es necesario hacer lo que sea para ganar.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-

 **6 de septiembre.**

Dia 4:

Hemos avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

Solo hemos tenido que destruir 4 pueblos mas y ya tenemos otros 4 trenes con varios vagones listo para ser usados para transportarnos a todos.

No hemos perdido a nadie y no hay señal de ningun ejercito humano hasta ahora, me pregunto donde podrán estar?.

Pero eso no importa, siento que cada vez nos estamos acercando a la base humana, lo presiento.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **7 de septiembre**

Dia 5.

Hemos llegado al punto en que las líneas del tren llega lo mas cerca de esa cadena montañosa en este país llamado Rusia.

Hemos destruido otros 3 pueblos y 1 ciudad muy grande.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos humanos hemos matado, creo que ya van los 500 mil mas o menos.

Pero aun no vemos señal de ningun ejercito.

En serio a caso mandaron todos sus ejércitos para atacarnos y quedaron indefensos?

Bueno, pronto lo sabremos, porque una vez nos reagrupemos de nuevo, empezara nuestra marcha a esa base.

Ranger como siempre se ofreció para buscar la base.

Yo acepte.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..

 **8 de septiembre**

Dia 6:

Ranger regreso.

Me dijo que la base era real, estaba en un pueblo a lado de una montaña, dijo que seria muy difícil aproximarse porque no hay bosques cerca donde ocultarse y en el pueblo observo que habia muchos militares.

Eso no seria problema.

Atacaríamos en la noche mientras usáramos hechizos de invisibilidad.

Y la próxima vez que este escribiendo este registro de nuestra travesía otra vez sera en el escritorio del líder de esa base.

-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.

 **Sargento Ranger**

 **9 de Septiembre**

 **3:00 am (Hora local)**

 **En las afueras de la base Secreta Rusa.**

He visto el pueblo y no parece albergar a mas de mil humanos, pero la base en la montaña es otro asunto, la montaña que esta a lado del pueblo se nota que en algunas áreas de esta fue tallada y se notan elementos no naturales, además veo que en algunas áreas, cactus de montaña que no parecen reales, parecen artificiales, y la montaña en si es enorme, debe tener mas de 10 km cuadrados en la mismísima base de la montaña y es de al menos 600 metros de altura, y como dije antes, cada aérea de esa montaña se nota que tiene áreas que son artificiales o que en serio parece que ocultan algo y con solo imaginarme que la montaña es tan grande, solo me puedo imaginar que tan grande puede ser su base dentro de la montaña.

Porque en si que buena forma de ocultar algo que exponerlo a simple vista como otra cosa, como un simple pueblo minero a lado de la montaña en donde excavan.

Porque apenas hay un camino que lleve al pueblo y la única via del tren que tienen va directo a la mina, no tiene ninguna parada en el pueblo.

La cueva de la mina se ve lo suficientemente grande para que pase un tren con grandes cargas en el, pero que tan grandes cargas pueden sacar de esas minas como para tener una cueva de una altura de mas de 25 metros de alto y 40 metros de ancho.

El plan de ataque era simple, una vez rodeada la ciudad, todos usarían el hechizo de invisibilidad y atacarían todos a la vez el lugar.

A mi me pusieron ahora el hechizo de invisibilidad para ir en una mision secreta, era la de investigar cual era la entrada de la base, entrar y hallar un aérea lo suficientemente grande para que se teletransporten 200 de los nuestros y listo atacamos desde dentro y afuera, yo ire solo porque mi hermano aun sigue herido y para ser sincero los otros pegasos de la guardia real son unos inútiles, y les faltan experiencia.

Yo ire directo a la sala de mando de la base y la de comunicaciones para evitar que otros en el exterior sepan del ataque y luego cuando la base este bajo ataque, ire a un enorme lugar dentro del complejo para asi aparezcan mis compañeros, los humanos no sabran que los golpeo siquiera.

En estos momentos estoy sobre la entrada de la cueva, no veo a nadie patrullando, pero veo esas unos objetos de metal alargados con un lente en ellos en los techos, deben ser unas especies de cámaras, deben vigilar desde dentro que nadie se acerque, es una buena forma para no arriesgar al personal pero no es muy buena como yo paso de largo de esas cámaras y me adentro mas en la cueva.

Veo que en el interior a unos 100 metros mas adentro mas o menos, hay una enorme puerta de metal de unos 20 metros de alto y 30 de ancho, muy gruesa que esta en estos momentos abierta y veo que del otro lado de esa puerta una habitación muy grande.

Pero porque esta abierta y no hay nadie patrullando?.

No lo entiendo?

Acaso están tan confiados que no esperan un ataque?

O peor, ya saben que estamos cerca y se están preparando para atacarnos una vez nos acerquemos.

Bueno eso no importa la puerta esta abierta, lo menos que puedo hacer es ver el porque esta abierta.

Entro supuestamente en la base y veo que en realidad es la primera entrada a la base, porque la enorme área donde me encuentro es una enorme zona de descargas y veo ya algunos soldados humanos patrullando por todos lados y otros humanos sin armas están descargando mercaderías de un tren de carga en el interior.

Y mas adelante veo una segunda puerta igual de grande que la interior obviamente cerrada, al parecer una vez terminen de descargar las cosas y el tren se vaya, cerraran la primera puerta y abrirán la segunda puerta, ingenioso debo decir.

Busque si habia alguna forma de ingresar a parte de esa gran puerta, pero no halle ninguna.

Asi que tuve que esperar a que terminaran de descargar ese tren, por suerte parece que estaban terminando cuando entre porque solo tuve que esperar unos 10 minutos para que el tren saliera del lugar y la primera puerta se cierre y la segunda se abra.

Lo que pude ver a penas la segunda puerta se abrió me sorprendio, era un hangar enorme con varias de esas naves voladoras humanas y esos cañones móviles, pude ver como habia varios soldados haciendo su respectivo mantenimiento a esas maquinas, el lugar estaba bien iluminado y habia 3 pasillos que parecen llevar a distintos lugares de la base y como todos los carteles están en idiomas que no entiendo, no sabia hacia a donde ir, pero bueno eso no importa, solo debo seguir al humano que se vea que tenga mas medallas y condecoraciones en su uniforme y seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya.

Busque por toda el hangar pero no pude encontrar a ningun humano que tenga un uniforme distinto o que al menos se notara que tenga mayor rango.

Asi que tuve que ver por cual pasillo ir, asi que elegi el pasillo al frente mio al otro lado del hangar.

Ese pasillo llevaba a varias escaleras y lo que parecen ser ascensores que llevan a distintos niveles dentro de la base, conté que habia 5 niveles gracias a un mapa de la base que habia en la pared, que pese a estar en un idioma extraño, la distribución que tiene es predecible.

Al parecer estoy en el primer nivel que al parecer es donde están sus cosas, luego el segundo es solo un poco mas pequeño y esta arriba de nosotros, o sea el segundo nivel, luego le sigue el tercer nivel que es mas pequeño que el segundo, prácticamente la base esta construida como una especie de pirámide, interesante.

Y veo que en el quinto nivel es el mas pequeño, y seguramente mas difícil de alcanzar, o sea ahí es donde tengo mas probabilidades de hallar la sala de mando.

Voy por las escaleras para que asi no noten mi presencia, porque veo que los humanos que usan esos ascensores, no dejan ningun espacio para colarme en uno de ellos asi que decidi ir por las escaleras.

Cuando llegue al nivel 5 la puerta se veía mas resistente y gruesa que los demás, y con razón porque cuando la abri note en seguida lo pesada que era y vi que tenia al menos 6 centímetros de grosor.

Una vez cruce por la puerta vi el interior y vi que estaba en un pasillo y que al frente mio estaba otra puerta con 2 soldados humanos como patrullando en el pasillo que debe tener al menos 30 metros de largo, esta puerta no tiene manilla pero tiene una especie de aparato a lado de esa extraña puerta en ambos lados y tenian una marca de una mano las 2.

Que extraño aparato son estos?

Bueno ahora no sabia que hacer, estaba al frente de una puerta sin saber como abrirla sin que se viera sospechoso, y solo veo que en el final de cada pasillo están los ascensores, asi que lo que sea que este del otro lado, debe ser muy importante.

Miro a cada lado una vez mas y veo que los soldados vienen a investigar porque la puerta de las escaleras se abrió y cerro de repente.

Bueno, se acabo el elemento sorpresa, saco mis cuchillos y me preparo para atacar a los 2 cuando se acerquen a la puerta.

Ellos ya están muy cerca a solo medio metro de mi y antes que apenas dijeran algo les rebane sus cuellos, vi como ambos se agarraron la garganta en un vano intento de pedir ayuda o detener la hemorragia.

Ahora que los soldados están muertos ahora puedo pensar que hacer.

Veo las extrañas marcas en la pared en forma de mano en cada lado y luego veo a los soldados.

Mmm….

Demonios que tonto soy, por eso habia 2 soldados aquí.

Pongo la mano de uno de los soldados en una de esas marcas y la marca se puso verde, y luego pongo la mano del otro soldado en la otra marca y también esta se puso verde, entonces la puerta se abrió.

Era una habitacion pobremente iluminada y donde habia unos 4 humanos mirando unas pantallas, unas pantallas que mostraban a los 2 soldados que habia asesinado, estaban hablando por medio de unos aparatos rectangulares su idioma extraño, saque mi pistola y les dispare con mi brazo no herido a cada uno de ellos, lo hice con tal rapidez que no tuvieron tiempo ni para responder.

Entre y pude ver decenas de pantallas que mostraban imágenes de todo el complejo, no solo de lo que hice, que solo ocupaba alrededor de 10 pantallas, no se como hicieron para que apareciera una imagen tan grande en varias pantallas a la vez, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante era ver que todo el complejo tenia todo lo que queríamos, armamento, equipo, comida y agua para varios regimientos, una enfermería y al parecer unos laboratorios, y muchas mas cosas útiles para nuestra causa.

Pero en fin al parecer elimine a los únicos que podían delatar mi posición en el complejo, pero falta lo mas importante.

Donde esta la sala de mando?

La habitacion tenia otra puerta asi que fui por ella, en esta podía ver a mas humanos en otra habitacion y pude ver que solo habia 4 humanos en la habitacion, todos tenian auriculares puestos y miraban unas pantallas talvez su sala de comunicaciones, asi que no dude y le dispare a todos en la habitacion asi que igual que en la anterior habitacion, no tuvieron tiempo ni de reaccionar.

Esta también tenia una puerta al final de esta, pero esta parecía tener un dispositivo de seguridad diferente.

Tenia unos dispositivos delgados que al parecer era necesario pasar algo delgado entre ellos.

 **(O sea un lector de tarjetas)**

Bueno ya elimine a los únicos que parecían poder alertar a la base, asi que, 0 sutilezas.

Apunte mi pistola al dispositivo, dispare y esta enseguida hizo abrir las puertas.

Pero para mi gran golpe de suerte, miren que encuentro al otro lado de la puerta, veo a varios humanos en trajes elegantes y uniformes con muchas medallas y condecoraciones que rodean una mesa alargada en una habitacion con varias pantallas que ponen imágenes en cada una de ellas y veo a un soldado en cada esquina de esta.

Esto es demasiado fácil ya.

Saco el seguro de 2 granadas humanas que ya tenia conmigo y las lanzo adentro.

Los soldados para ese punto estaban gritando el porque las puertas se abrieron de repente seguramente.

Yo que se, no sabia que mierda decían.

Los humanos adentro no tuvieron tanto tiempo para reaccionar como 2 granadas fueron lanzadas en medio de ellos.

Y explotaron.

Bien el elemento sorpresa se acabo.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se asentó pude ver a los 2 soldados que vi antes, estaban muertos y vi otros 2 soldados que estaban desenfundando sus rifles y que al parecer estaban en las esquinas que estaban cerca de la puerta y que por obvias razones no los note.

Apunte con la pistola y les dispare a los otros 2 soldados antes de que siquiera tuvieran oportunidad de apuntar.

Luego ya los otros humanos que no murieron por las granadas, los mate a quemarropa con mi pistola.

Las pantallas que los rodeaban estaban algunas rotas por la explosión, entonces una alarma empezó a sonar.

Jeje parece que se dieron cuenta que están bajo ataque.

Vi que uno de los humanos que supuestamente mate con la granada estaba bajo la mesa y pude ver que sostenia algo por debajo de la mesa, le dispare en la cara y aparte su mano de ahí, al retirar su mano pude ver un botón rojo.

Una alarma oculta al parecer.

Bueno eso no importa.

-"Capitan Blade esta hecho, sus comunicaciones están cortadas puede actuar ahora", dije por mi esfera de comunicaciones.

-"Entiendo Ranger buen trabajo, nosotros ya estamos en camino, el equipo que entrara en la base esta listo para teletransportarse, solo di cuando y en solo 3 segundos se teletransportaran"; dijo el capitán.

-"Señor eso puede esperar un poco, los humanos han descubierto lo que hice y vienen a recuperar su sala de mando"; dije yo.

-"Esta bien, marca tu posición en seguida, les ordenare a al menos 4 guardias de los 200 que iban a aparecer en la base que te ayuden a repelerlos", dijo el capitán.

-"Entendido", dije yo, "En la posición en que estoy colocando la esfera de comunicaciones, hay espacio suficiente para al meno guardias, pero eso si, deben estar agachados, no haga preguntas de porque".

-"Bien iran 6 guardias ahora, solo espera", dijo el capitán.

Espere por unos segundos y enseguida a mi alrededor aparecieron 6 guardias.

Y que bien que les dije que esten agachados, porque 2 de ellos aparecieron encima de la mesa que en serio es resistente si soporto 2 granadas.

-"Cual es nuestra mision sargento?", pregunto uno de los guardias.

-"Vengan conmigo", dije yo mientras me seguían hasta la puerta que da al pasillo de la escalera y los ascensores.

-"Los enemigos van a venir de esos ascensores y por la puerta, su mision es evitar que entren a estas habitaciones", dije yo en tono de mando, "Esta claro?!", dije yo.

-"Si señor", dijeron en unisono los 6.

-"Bien, yo por mientras ire a un área donde el resto del grupo de asalto interno va a aparecer"; dije yo como me fui por la puerta por donde vine.

Bien ese hangar creo que seria el indicado para esto.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-

Ya en el hangar pude ver como varios soldados salían de los otros 2 pasillos y se dirigían a los ascensores, que bien nadie se daba cuenta de que habia un ataque contra la base desde el exterior.

-"Aquí Ranger, teletransporte a 700 guardias a mi posición actual, el lugar es mas grande de lo esperado y posdata, que los guardias esten listos para abrir fuego", dije yo por el orbe.

-"Entendido, en unos segundos iran a su posición", contesto el capitán.

Yo puse el orbe en medio del Hangar y sin un segundo que perder, 700 guardias aparecieron en medio del Hangar, algunos encima de sus maquinas de guerra, otros en medio de varios grupos de ellos.

No hace falta decir que ese hangar que era de color gris sus paredes y sus suelos de color negro, ahora se teñirían de rojo.

Los humanos y nosotros abrimos fuego y el hangar se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Y aunque al principio habíamos diezmado a todos los soldados que habían en el hangar, mas seguían llegando por los pasillos a sus costados.

No podíamos avanzar ya, necesitábamos refuerzos.

-"Señor necesitamos mas refuerzos, mande a otros 300 guardias a nuestra posición", me comunique con el capitán por la esfera de comunicaciones.

-"Bien, enviare a esos 300, pero espero que cuando lleguemos a la entrada de la base ustedes sean los que me habran la puerta esta claro", dijo el capitán.

-"Muy bien señor, no lo decepcionare", dije yo como coloque en el mismo sitio la esfera de comunicaciones y reanude mi ataque contra los soldados que se habían atrincherado en los pasillos.

Ya estábamos quebrando sus defensas cuando nuestros refuerzos llegaron.

 **BOOM BOOOM**

Vi como habían disparado varias bombas a los tuneles, esos humanos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad ante eso.

Aunque parecía que el túnel aun seguía intacto, aun habia humanos en pie, pero al parecer aturdidos, es nuestra oportunidad.

-"Ataquen!", grite.

Entonces los guardias se dividieron en 2 grupos y se fueron por los ambos pasillos, el tercero por donde se va a la sala de comunicaciones es donde iria por mi cuenta.

Se escuchaba ecos de disparos por toda la base como yo empezaba a subir por las escaleras de nuevo.

Mientras subia senti como algún liquido me caia en la cabeza, lo toque y vi que era sangre, asi que levante la vista y pude ver que desde el quinto nivel caia sangre.

Subi corriendo las escaleras y cuando llegue al quinto nivel habia cadáveres de soldados humanos por las escaleras del quinto nivel y la puerta se mantenía abierta gracias al cadáver de un soldado humano.

Del otro lado eran 4 de los 6 guardias que puse a vigilar este nivel.

Los 2 guardias que faltaban yacían muertos con heridas de bala en sus cráneos.

Pero los humanos se llevaron al parecer la peor parte, pude ver alrededor de 20 cuerpos de soldados humanos por todo el pasillo.

-"Nadie pudo pasarnos señor, el área esta asegurada"; dijo uno de los guardias en posición de firmes.

-"Descanse"; dije yo como el guardia se relajo un poco, "Mantengan vigilando este lugar, y tengan cuidado, tenemos aliados en el edificio, no queremos que le disparen a los nuestros esta claro", les dije.

-"Si sargento", los 4 respondieron al unísono.

Asi deber ser un verdadero guardia, aun cuando sus compañeros yacen muertos alado de ellos, no demuestran desmoronarse en plena mision, no como los guardias reales, ellos querían enterrar a los suyos cuando murieron en atacar esa primera base que hayamos por el camino hacia aca.

En el campo de batalla lo único que podemos hacer con nuestros compañeros muertos es cerrarle los ojos si murieron con los ojos abiertos, y tomar sus armas y municiones para que no acaben en manos enemigas, luego cuando la batalla haya terminado ahí recién podemos enterrar a los caidos.

Pero basta de eso.

Me dirigo haber si hay algún modo de abrir esa puerta desde la sala de mando, porque mientras observaba el hangar no podía hayar ninguna manera de abrir esas puertas blindadas en ninguna parte.

Aunque podríamos destruirlas el chiste era que las queríamos mantener intactas.

En el área de las pantallas podía ver como los guardias invadían cada área de la base, aunque algunos humanos oponían resistencia, eran abatidos inmediatamente.

Bien hecho compañeros.

Fui al área donde era al parecer el área de comunicaciones y podía escuchar las voces de los humanos viniendo de esas maquinas que tenian ahí.

Los ignore.

Cuando entre a la sala de mando busque y busque cualquier cosa que podría abrir las puertas de la base pero no encontré nada.

Pero vi que habia incluso otra puerta al final de la sala, interesante.

Camine hacia ella y fue fácil abrirla, y pude ver que era una especie de oficina, al parecer es la oficina del líder de la base.

La oficina tenia unos 2 libreros con diferentes libros en ellos, habia un escritorio con una de esas pantallas que se paran solas encima de ella. **(O sea una pantalla de ordenador)**

Y varios papeles encima del escritorio.

Busque por la habitación cualquier botón o palanca que pudiera abrir las puertas.

Pero aun retirando cada maldito libro de los libreros, no encontré nada.

Revise los cajones del escritorio y solo haye material de escritorio y una pistola.

Pero no hallaba nada.

Donde estos podrían ocultar su interruptor que abra las puertas?

Retire los papeles que habia en el escritorio y pude notar que habia un área en el escritorio que se podía desprender.

Quite esa especie de tapa y pude ver 2 botones, uno tenia el numero 1 en el y el otro tenia el numero 2.

No abria que ser un genio para saber de que se trata.

Presione ambos.

Y me dirigi fuera de la oficina.

Cuando llegue a la habitación que tenia las múltiples pantallas, las cámaras que captaban la entrada a la base mostraban como las grandes puertas se abrían.

Perfecto, todo esta saliendo bien, hasta creo que me podrían dar el rango de teniente por esto.

Por una de esas cámaras que filmaba todo lo que se aproxima desde el pueblo, pude ver como el capitán junto con varios guardias estaban arribando.

Me dirigí en seguida a recibirlos.

.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Ya en la primera puerta de la base.

-"Capitan Blade es un gusto decir que el proceso de toma de la base esta yendo según lo planeado", dije yo como me ponía firme y tenia mi mano en mi frente.

 **(Ya saben clásica posición que todos los militares tienen al saludar a alguien de alto rango en servicio)**

-"Bien hecho Sargento Ranger", dijo el capitán, "Ahora vallan a ayudar a sus compañeros a limpiar la base", dijo el capitán esta vez dirigiéndose a las cientos de tropas que lo acompañaban que sin tiempo que perder se dirigieron al interior de la base.

-"El pueblo esta asegurado y no hayamos a nadie escapando, y ahora con la base en nuestro dominio ahora nuestra victoria esta asegurada", dijo el capitán.

-"Y ahora que señor?", pregunte.

-"Usted descanse que mañana en la noche tiene otra mision y tiene que liderar a 2 escuadrones de guardias para cumplir esa mision", dijo el.

-"Pero señor, un teniente es el único con suficiente rango para manejar a mas de un escuadron", dije yo confundido.

-"Exacto…teniente Ranger", dijo el capitán mientras me estrechaba la mano, "Felicidades, lamento que no podamos hacerlo de manera mas oficial y tenga que ser asi de informal pero sus mas recientes actos merecen que lo ascienda a teniente".

-"Es todo un honor señor, no lo decepcionare", dije yo, "Me podría decir de que se tratara la mision de mañana?", pregunte.

-"Es simple de hecho, usted y sus escuadrones atacaran varios pueblos y ciudades humanas muy lejos de esta base para asi causar pánico en la población y que no tracen un patrón de ataques que los lleve hacia aca, porque debo admitirlo, prácticamente les hicimos un camino con migajas de pan hacia nuestra ubicación, estos ataques serán para despistarlos de nuestra ubicación actual", dijo el capitán.

-"Entiendo"; dije yo.

-"Ahora relaje y valla a descansar", dijo el capitán esta vez con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí.

En serio era la primera vez desde que inicio todo esto que vi al capitán sonreír.

Pero en fin debo descansar, un largo dia me espera mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Capitan Blade**

 **9 de septiembre**

Dia 7. Fin de nuestra búsqueda.

La base rusa es nuestra y hemos revisado la base y no queda rastro de humanos vivos o que lograran escapar.

Trajimos a nuestros investigadores en la tarde para que examinaran el lugar que quedo en su mayoría intactos, eso incluye las naves y vehículos humanos.

Que se hizo un recuento de cuantos hay.

Hay 20 tanques, 20 artillerias móviles, 30 vehiculos blindados de asalto anfibio, 20 helicopteros de ataque, 20 helicopteros de ataque y transporte y 10 de sus "cazas".

Descubrimos un almacén con suficiente agua y comida como para 4 años sin depender de nadie mas.

Municiones a monton.

Una enfermería que es mas avanzada que cualquier hospital de lujo en Canterlot, laboratorios tan avanzados que los investigadores casi se desmayan al ver la gran cantidad de equipos que hay en estos laboratorios, mas bien han visto maquinas que no creían posible que existieran.

Y no solo eso, este lugar tiene algo parecido a una pequeña fabrica, una fabrica para hacer municiones totalmente automatizada, no me sorprende como sus naciones pueden armar a tantos soldados si pueden fabricar sus armas y municiones con tanta rapidez.

Tambien habia un gran comedor para todas sus tropas.

Tambien tenian un generador de energía que era muy poderoso y alimentaba de poder a toda la base.

Las barracas eran lo suficientemente grande para albergar a mas de 20 mil humanos sin problemas, pero lo raro es que no habían 20 mil humanos en la base, habia solo alrededor de 7 mil dentro de la base y en el pueblo apenas habia 4 mil humanos.

Bueno despues de todo esto es un bunker, no una base militar, aunque debe ser un bunker muy importante si hay tantos suministros y equipo.

Los investigadores me dieron la razón de que este bunker era muy importante de hecho cuando pudieron traducir gracias a un hechizo el idioma que decían los carteles y los libros en el bunker.

Y cuando revisaron los registros de entrada de la base pudieron notar que habia generales y algunos ministros de este país llamado Rusia en este lugar y eran los que yacían muertos en la sala de reuniones en estos momentos.

Bueno eliminamos parte de un gobierno humano, no esta nada mal.

Algunos de los guardias van a tener que dormir en el suelo pero no todos, porque la mayoría va estar fuera haciendo misiones, atacando pueblos, ciudades y bases militares.

Mientras que los científicos van estar usando esta tecnología humana pata ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra.

Por suerte hemos capturado a unos cuantos científicos que habia en el bunker, ya le sacaremos toda la información necesaria sobre como funciona cada cosa en este lugar.

Este lugar tiene mucho potencial.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **Dr. Matter**

 **10 de septiembre del 2021**

 **4:31 pm (Hora local)**

Estos laboratorios son excelentes, dignos de mi inteligencia.

La investigadora Mind ha podido enseñar a usar su poder de extracción de información a otros investigadores.

Y ellos me están explicando que un invento humano en especifico es la mas poderosa de este lugar, y si lo dominamos, podremos tener una importante ventaja en esta guerra.

Ese invento es el internet, y dicen que si nos adueñamos de esta, lograremos controlar las comunicaciones alrededor del mundo, pero dicen que no hay forma posible de dominarlo y tener el control total.

Hasta ahora.

Pero bueno dicen que no hay forma humana de controlarla, pero que tal si intento un hechizo algo simple para hacerlo.

Es un hechizo que te permite materializarte en los libros, talvez si lo modifico un poco podre materializarme dentro del internet y controlarla.

Me dicen todos que es muy arriesgado, pero ya estamos arriesgando de todo para ganar esta guerra, es justo que yo haga mi parte también.

El Dr. Chip es el que logro comprender mejor el internet y me explico todo lo que sabia y el es el que lanzaría el hechizo sobre mi.

-"Dr. Chip, esta listo?", pregunte.

-"Si señor, estoy listo", contesto.

-"Bien aquí vamos", dije yo.

Preparo el hechizo pero despues de un fuerte flash al abrir los ojos me encuentro en un lugar oscuro, flotando en lo que parece ser…..

El espacio?

Solo veo oscuridad observo para todos lados y lo único que vi es un punto brillante a la distancia.

Me intente acercar hacia ella.

Senti como me tomo horas solo alcanzarla.

Para cuando llegue a la luz, pude ver y sentir que era una enorme bola de energía, pero no lastimaba mis ojos al verla, no era tan brillante pero sentia el poder que venia de ella.

Mientras mas me acercaba a la bola de luz, podía ver como estaba constituida, estaba constituida de al parecer de números verdes y letras sin orden aparente, aunque pude ver un patrón de palabras, ese patrón predominante era el "http" o el "www."

Entonces hice algo que no se si seria seguro o no, lo toque esas palabras y sentia como esas palabras se convertían en energía y al absorberlas de repente sabia varias cosas, como que una hoja con el titulo principal "Wikipedia" y el subtitulo que era "Segunda Guerra mundial" y todo lo que estaba escrita en ella, sabia las fechas de las batallas, los nombres de los generales mas importantes, de repente sabia todo eso.

O sea al absorber esas palabras que son energía, de alguna manera se materializan en mi cabeza como información.

Y solo absorbí una insignificante línea de palabras en esta esfera de luz que es mas grande que toda una ciudad, prácticamente me siento un grano de arena a lado de una pelota de playa.

Cuanta información, tantas respuestas a tantas cosas al alcance de mi mano.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **Dr. Chip.**

 **Laboratorios del Bunker ruso capturado.**

 **6:54 pm (Hora Local)**

-"Crees que estará bien"; era la investigadora Mind que vino hacia mi.

-"No lo se", dije yo, "Ha estado mas de 2 horas dentro de esa computadora", dije yo señalando a la computadora principal que habia en el laboratorio.

-"Sabía que era muy arriesgado hacer eso, no sabemos como la tecnología humana podría ser afectada por nuestra magia", dijo ella.

-"Lo se, pero el Dr. Matter insistió tanto una ves le dije que en el internet se puede acceder a toda clase de información y ya sabes, el es el jefe de todos los investigadores, no habia forma de decirle que no", dije yo.

-"Porque no se lo dijiste al capitán Blade, el es único que tiene una mayor autoridad en la organización", me contesto Mind.

-"Porque el quería hacerlo de inmediato y no pude ir a avisar a nadie, mas bien amenazo a los otros que estuvieron conmigo y le contaron sobre lo que es el internet y les dijo que si se lo decimos a Blade nosotros seriamos sus conejillos de indias cuando decidiera probar armas"; dije yo.

-"Eso ya es abuso de poder"; dijo ella.

-"Lo se, pero que podía hacer yo"; dije yo.

-"No se, talvez…..", ella estaba hablando como las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a prender de repente.

-"Pero que", dijimos los 2.

 _-"Dr. Chip gracias por enseñarme que es internet",_ era una voz, una voz que venia de la computadora.

Ambos vimos la pantalla de la computadora pero no vimos nada.

 _-"Usted me abrió las puertas a algo enorme",_ en efecto esa voz venia de la computadora, se escuchaba que era….era…

Era el Dr. Matter.

-"Dr. Matter es usted?", pregunte.

 _-"Si y no Dr. Ship",_ dijo el

-"Como de que si y no?", pregunto Mind.

 _-"Ahora soy uno con el Internet, ahora estoy en todos y a la vez en ningun lugar, y puedo ver todo el planeta gracias a que toda tecnología humana esta conectada con el Internet, puedo controlar todo y massss",_ decia el Dr. Matter.

-"A que se refiere?", pregunte.

 _-"La tecnología humana, puedo controlarla y veo que es lo que hace a su ejercito poderoso, ellos nos observaban desde el cielo, gracias a la gran capa de nubes que provoco la bomba es que pudimos evitar ser detectados y llegar aca sin problemas, los USA, Rusia, China, Inglaterra, ellos monitorean al mundo, yo me encargare de dejarlos ciegos para siempre y asi ganaremos la guerra",_ dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"USA, Rusia, China, Inglaterra, son países"; dijo Mind, "Como los dejara ciegos Dr. Matter?", pregunto.

 _-"Yo me encargare de eso, por mientras traigan tanto papel como puedan y pónganlo en la impresora",_ dijo el .

-"Que porque?", pregunte yo.

 _-"Les enviare toda la información importante que recopile para que sepan como fabricar los nuevos inventos que cree, planos de armas nuevas, maquinaria, e incluso dispositivos que solo creerían que era de ciencia ficción, prácticamente maquinas que invente gracias al enorme conocimiento que acumule de toda la internet, maquinas que incluso desafiaran a la muerte y usaran una combinación de magia y tecnología humana para hacerlo",_ dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Y porque usted no viene y nos enseña y crea esas maquinas?", pregunto Mind.

 _-"Porque al absorber toda esa información, mi cuerpo se desintegro y mi mente se convirtió en un monton de datos en la internet, y al destruir la internet y toda la tecnología humana fuera de esta base yo moriré y no, no puedo almacenarme en estas computadoras, no pueden almacenar mi mente, no tengo forma de tener un cuerpo, pero quizás algún dia puedan clonarme, busquen en mi bata de laboratorio que deje antes de entrar a la computadora cualquier pelo y guárdenlo bien, porque uno de los planos de mis nuevos inventos incluye una maquina de clonación, y un solo mechon de mi pelo tendrá el suficiente material genético para clonarme"_ , dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Clonacion, "Material genético"", que cosas son esas?", preguntamos Mind y yo.

-" _Ya lo sabran cuando lean mis informes y los planos, ahora pongan papeles en la maquina de impresión ahora";_ dijo el Dr. Matter.

Corrimos a buscar papeles que quepan en la impresora y que esten obviamente en blanco.

Las pusimos en la impresora y enseguida empezó a imprimir hoja tras hojas de información, planos y mas planos.

Y despues de una hora, teníamos una enorme pila de papeles de información y planos.

- _"Eso es todo, nos veremos muy pronto"_ , dijo el Dr. Matter sin emociones como siempre.

El hablaba pero lo único que podíamos ver era la increible cantidad de información y planos que habia, maquinas muy complejas debo admitir.

Y todo esto lo hizo en 2 horas?.

-" _Destruccion total de la tecnología humana en…"_

 _-"3….."_

 _-"2…"_

 _-"1…"_

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Y la invasión al Bunker secreto ruso termino.**

 **Miles de inocentes de pueblos y ciudades murieron.**

 **Sin comunicaciones no pudieron pedir ayuda.**

 **El bunker esta en una posición que lo protegió del pulso electromagnético**

 **Y sera el fin del internet.**

 **Y bueno pero antes de que pase esa ultima escena también pasaron muchas cosas con nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Asi que el fin de la tecnología recién sera mencionada en capítulos posteriores otra vez.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores, no se olviden de comentar.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 22: Otra explosión nuclear, resulto ser buena noticia esta vez?**_

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En la cubierta del Porta aviones Reina Isabel**

 **Genova, Italia.**

 **4 de septiembre del 2021**

 **1:34 am**

A pesar de todas las quejas que recibi de mis generales y mis hijos sobre ir a un lugar tan cerca de Canterlot es muy arriesgado, especialmente cuando los satélites detectaron una explosión nuclear al sur de Suiza, o sea donde se encontraba Canterlot.

Mas querían que me quedara en USA y que la princesa Luna y los soldados que la salvaron vinieran hacia nosotros.

Pero me negué a eso.

Porque ademas de que quería felicitar a los soldados por su hazaña, la explosión nuclear destruyendo Canterlot nos puede servir para elevar el animo a la gente.

Como?

Gracias a que también vendrán periodistas que cubrirán la historia de…..

" _ **Valientes soldados destruyen Canterlot"**_

 _Y escapan vivos para contarlo._

Un buen encabezado que animara a la gente y ocultara el hecho de que no tenemos idea de quien detono esa bomba nuclear en Canterlot en primer lugar hará ver a la gente que esta guerra si se puede ganar.

Hablare a los soldados para que digan esa historia extra y a la princesa Luna también antes de que los periodistas los entrevisten y combinando su historia con el hecho de que llevaban un dispositivo nuclear con ellos para destruir la ciudad como mision secundaria seria como agregar una historia extra a la verdad, no es una mentira como yo lo veo, solo veo que es agregar un poco de emoción a la historia.

Una pequeña emoción que elevara el animo de la gente no le veo nada de malo.

Ademas ellos ya le diran si posiblemente quedaba algún cazador en Canterlot antes de la explosión.

Pero para que no se vea casi nada actuado y preparado, el helicóptero de los periodistas tuvo un retraso que los hará demorarse unos 30 minutos, suficiente tiempo para armar la historia.

Yo en estos momentos estoy aterrizando en el portaaviones en el helicóptero presidencial.

Y veo ademas de la tripulación del porta aviones preparando la zona de aterrizaje a la princesa Luna vestida con una simple polera negra y unos jeans azules esperando mi llegada.

Porque lleva esa ropa?

-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-.

 **Princesa Luna.**

Despues de conversar con los valientes soldados que me rescataron, bueno con los 2 unicos que estaban conscientes, y ese trio peculiar de un humano, una yegua y una cambiante que son muy simpáticos debo de admitir.

Cuando nos sirvieron la cena y nos trajeron nuestra ropa, bueno…debo decir que no quedaba nada de mi ropa, que era mi pijama asi que unas marineras me donaron ropa, un polo negro que gracias a esa cambiante llamada Vor, realizo un hechizo en las prendas para que me pudieran quedar mejor, es frustrante no poder usar mi propia magia cuando siento que estoy totalmente cargada de magia.

Y al terminar nuestra cena, ya vestida decentemente y el doctor del barco dándome el visto bueno para dejarme ir hacia la cubierta de este barco para esperar a la reina Chrysalis o como aquí le llaman, "Presidenta Chrysalis".

Ya el resto aun tenian que permanecer en observación.

Yo al subir a la cubierta y ver el cielo nocturno me hizo sentir bien en parte, se que este no es mi cielo nocturno, pero el cielo de este mundo también es muy bonito de admirar, pero también me hizo sentir mal al recordar que no veré mi propio cielo nocturno muy pronto en el futuro.

Eso me hice soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Pero después de unos minutos me limpie las lágrimas y segui explorando la cubierta.

La cubierta era mayoritariamente plana, y solo sobresalía una cosa, era al parecer el centro de mando del barco porque tenia varios pisos de altura y tenia diferentes tipos de postes en ella.

Ya era tarde y el único movimiento que podía ver en la cubierta era algunos soldados con sus armas patrullando y algunos humanos con chalecos que brillan en la oscuridad.

Cuando me veian se quedaban observando un momento pero enseguida volvían a hacer sus cosas.

El medico del barco debio informar a la tripulación de que estoy aquí.

Entonces despues de varios minutos escucho un extraño ruido que viene de arriba y gracias a que mayormente mi visión esta mas acostumbrada a la oscuridad de la noche, podía ver que un objeto alargado con cosas de metal girando encima de ellas descendía sobre el barco.

Debe ser un tipo de transporte.

Cuanto mas se acercaba los humanos en chalecos brillantes se acercaban al área donde mas o menos aterrizaría ese transporte.

Y cuando aterrizo pude ver mas o menos los colores de la misma.

Era verde y blanco y una de las luces que la iluminaban, iluminaban una bandera con franjas rojas y azules con estrellas blancas.

Debe ser una especie de bandera.

Pero antes de pensar que esa bandera lo vi antes en algún sitio, una especie de puerta se abrió de ese transporte, la puerta en si se transformo en una especie de escalera.

Muy ingenioso la verdad.

Y pude ver a una figura salir del transporte.

Era la mismísima Reina Chrysalis con su cabello largo azul verdoso y un cuerpo tan voluptuoso como el de mi hermana en un traje de negocios, o sea una camisa, una corbata y una falda gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-"Princesa Luna me alegro de verla sana y salva", dijo ella al parecer con sinceridad.

-"Bueno estoy bien gracias a tus soldados", respondi yo.

-"Me alegro un monton que ellos lograran rescatarte"; dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Solo lamento que 3 del grupo de rescate hayan muerto"; dijo algo triste.

-"Si, me contaron sobre eso", dije yo.

-"Que?", pregunto, "Ya están despiertos, lo ultimo que sabia era que estaban gravemente heridos", dijo genuinamente sorprendida.

-"Bueno 2 de ellos siguen inconscientes, y uno de ellos no estaba muy comunicativo que digamos", dije yo.

-"Comprendo"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y bien Reina Chrysalis…..", estaba hablando cuando ella me interrrumpio.

-"Dime solo Chrysalis, solo algunos de mis hijos me dicen reina"; dijo ella.

-"Bien…..Chrysalis antes de que vayas a hablar con los soldados que es seguro una de las razones de porque también te tomaste las molestias de venir aca"; decia yo.

-"En eso tienes razón, ademas de venir a agradecerles por su rescate, también cuando esten mas estables los regresaremos a casa", dijo ella.

-"Bueno….eso es muy considerado de tu parte", dije yo sorprendida de que ella sea tan amable con estos soldados.

-"Lo se, es lo minimo que merecen, regresar rápido para ver a sus familias y descansar antes de volver a la acción", dijo ella.

-"Entiendo, son soldados y aun debe haber cazadores haya afuera", dije yo.

-"Exacto", dijo ella.

-"Ademas unos periodistas van a venir y quieren entrevistarlos y bueno quiero que agreguen una cosa mas a sus hazañas que hicieron antes de venir", decia Chrysalis.

-"Y esas hazañas son…..", decia yo.

-"Que destruyeron Canterlot con una bomba nuclear"; decia ella.

-"QUE!", grite, "Como que han destruido Canterlot?", pregunte.

-"Bueno en realidad ellos no han sido, según los datos de inteligencia alguien destruyo Canterlot, no sabemos porque o quien ha sido, asi que queremos aprovechar esto como una herramienta publicitaria para animar a la gente que esta guerra contra los cazadores se esta ganando", dijo ella.

Sabia que nadie podría ser tan bueno.

Aunque en serio las cosas están tan mal como hacer eso?

Pero a pesar de que quiere que esos soldados se adjudiquen la destrucción de toda una ciudad, ella no mintió cuando menciono lo de no saber quien la destruyo.

-"En serio no saben quien fue?", pregunte yo.

-"No, no lo sabemos, ni siquiera sabemos si habia cazadores en Canterlot cuando sucedió y eso mas nos preocupa, no sabemos donde podrían estar los cazadores, si es que no estaban ya en Canterlot cuando sucedio", dijo ella preocupada.

-"Eso si es preocupante", dije yo.

-"Lo se, por eso debo explicarles a los soldados sobre como armar esa historia que ellos son lo que la destruyeron antes de que lleguen los periodistas", dijo ella mientras ya se iba a la entrada al interior del barco.

-"Oye tengo unas preguntas que hacerte antes de que vallas con ellos", dije yo antes de que se alejara mas de mi.

-"Que preguntas?", pregunto ella.

-"Ya hablaste con mi hermana del porque hizo lo que hizo y…..yo podría verla luego si es posible?", pregunte.

Ella solo me miro por un rato y dijo…..

-"Si hable con ella, y si, te voy a dejar verla, porque estoy seguro que no creerías una sola palabra de lo que me dijo ella y se que tu quieres escucharlo de ella sus razones de porque hizo lo que hizo", dijo ella.

Yo solo asentí.

Ella entro al barco.

Y yo me quede pensando.

En serio las cosas que le dijo son tan….tan…..raras o falsas si no la escucho directamente de mi hermana.

Me senté en el suelo y solo segui mirando las estrellas mientras pensaba en ello.

-.-…-…-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

Me fui a la enfermería del barco donde estaban mis soldados.

Cuando entre pude ver que de los 4, 3 de ellos estaban durmiendo, el que estaba ileso no estaba, y uno de ellos se despertó cuando entre a la enfermería.

Por suerte éramos los únicos aquí.

-"Hola soldado Martin Castillo, me alegra mucho que hayas regresado a salvo", dije yo con sinceridad.

-"Muchas gracias presidenta Chrysalis", dijo el tratando de levantarse para hacer el saludo normal que hace un soldado ante un oficial superior.

-"Calma soldado", dije yo como iba y evitaba que se levantara, "Vine a decirle que pronto usted y sus compañeros podrán regresar a USA y descansar pero antes quiero que hagan algo por mi", dije yo de forma calmada.

-"Que cosa quiere que hagamos?", pregunto.

-"Bueno va a venir unos periodistas a entrevistarte y…"

..-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **5 minutos de explicación despues.**

-"Ahora sabes que hacer?", le pregunte.

-"Si señora", dijo el.

-"Bien voy a mi posición, en unos minutos regreso", dije yo.

El asintió.

Yo me empecé a retirar y dirigirme de regreso al helipuerto, me alegro que lo haya comprendido tan rápido el porque agregar esa historia extra, y le pedi que no me contara que paso durante su mision, quería enterarme al mismo tiempo que la periodista.

-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **25 minutos despues.**

-"Presidenta Chysalis, lamento la tardanza"; decia la periodista del CNN.

Ya habían llegado y la princesa Luna se habia ido a dormir antes de que llegaran.

-"No tiene porque disculparse", dije yo.

-"Ahora donde están nuestros héroes?", pregunto ella mientras que el camarógrafo que iba con ella estaba filmando.

-"Estan en la enfermería, el capitán del barco como llegar", dije yo, "Síganme", dije mientras hacia señas de que me siguieran.

Y viajamos en silencio y cuando recién llegamos a la enfermería Martin estaba despierto, los otros 2 seguian durmiendo y el que estaba ileso no estaba presente.

-"Buenas noches", dijo ella cuando se puso a lado de la cama de Martin.

-"Buenas noches señorita", dijo Martin.

-"Me he enterado de que usted realizo junto con su equipo una mision de alto riesgo, es cierto eso?", pregunto ella.

-"En efecto, yo y mi equipo fuimos a rescatar a la princesa Luna, hermana de Celestia, y antes que digas algo, ella nos ayudo a capturar a Celestia, y no podíamos quedarnos sentados sabiendo que ella era una posible prisionera de los cazadores", dijo Martin.

-"Como que "Posible", acaso ustedes no estaban seguros de que ella era su prisionera?", pregunto la reportera.

-"Nos basamos en los hechos como de que la única razón de porque pudieron teletransportar toda Canterlot es con la ayuda de una alicornio y como sabíamos que Luna no estaba enterada de nada de lo que hacia su hermana, rápidamente se nos vino la idea de que era una prisionera", dijo el.

-"Entiendo, pero como hicieron para destruir Canterlot?", dijo la periodista.

-"Transportamos una bomba nuclear en trajes especiales y cuando rescatamos a Luna, ocultamos la bomba en los interiores de la base de los cazadores y activamos su cuenta regresiva para que nos de tiempo de huir", dijo Martin.

-"Impresionante, pero quiero saber como un pequeño grupo de soldados sobrevivio al atacar una ciudad repleta de los cazadores de Celestia?", pregunto la periodista.

El camarógrafo seguía filmando.

-"Lastimosamente la ciudad estaba desierta cuando atacamos, solo encontramos unos 15 a 19 cazadores en nuestra mision, su base habia sido vaciada y no habia rastro de donde habían huido todos", dijo Martin.

Bueno eso es decepcionante, esperaba saber si ellos sabían a donde se habia dirigido, irónicamente ahora sabemos que no se dirigen al sur, porque no se cruzaron de nuevo con ellos cuando salieron de Canterlot o ellos no estarían aquí ahora.

-"En serio no habia pistas a donde se habían dirigido los cazadores?", pregunto.

-"Lo siento pero no dejaron pista alguna en la base y la princesa Luna estaba en una especie de coma inducido cuando la encontramos", dijo Martin.

-"Pero aun asi al saber que posiblemente no habia nadie en Canterlot, porque aun asi dejaron la bomba en Canterlot?", pregunto ella.

-"Porque asi mandaríamos un mensaje a los cazadores de que ya no tienen ni un lugar seguro a donde regresar cuando los encontremos, ademas talvez habia mas cazadores en otras partes de Canterlot asi que tal vez matamos a muchos", dijo Martin.

-"Bueno aunque asusta el hecho de que los cazadores ya no están en Canterlot, usted cree que sin una base donde asentarse, ellos podrán ser detenidos?", pregunto ella.

-"Por supuesto, sin una base donde asentarse ellos serán detectados muy pronto por los satélites y una vez sepamos donde están, estoy seguro de que podremos lanzar una ofensiva contra ellos y destruirlos de una vez por todas", dijo Martin.

-"No tengo mas preguntas", dijo ella, "Gracias por su tiempo, lo dejo descansar", dijo ella como se empezó a retirar como dio señas a su camarógrafo para que lo siguiera fuera de la enfermería.

Eso fue perfecto.

Salio mejor de lo esperado, ademas creo que la gente cuando vea la noticia pensara que el es un teniente o capitán, porque ella dijo "Su equipo", y Martin no negó eso, bueno talvez cuando regresemos a USA, este simple soldado se pueda ganar un ascenso.

- **"** Voy a pedir que preparen a tus compañeros para que partan de regreso a los USA", dije yo antes de salir de la enfermería.

-"Muchas gracias señora presidenta, pero me preguntaba si podía llevar a otros 3 de regreso con nosotros", dijo el.

-"Ok, pueden también ir con usted, ya me informaran luego quienes son los que van con usted", dije yo.

-"Gracias", dijo el.

-"No hay de que", respondi.

Yo dare un discurso en El Cairo, Egipto sobre la mision de estos soldados y luego ya transmitirán la entrevista con Marin con la reportera del CNN una vez termine mi discurso.

-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Martin Castillo.**

Ese trio que encontramos me caían bien, asi que porque no, que nos acompañen ademas sus acentos no son Europeos, deben ser de alguna parte de Sudamérica, asi que talvez les este haciendo un aventón en llevarlos a Norte America con nosotros.

Pero en fin, eso de la explosión nuclear me asusta un poco debo de admitir, porque destruirían su ciudad tan de repente?

Y donde se fueron todos los cazadores?

Bien eso no es de incumbencia ahora.

Ahora es problema de los europeos y talvez de los asiáticos.

Yo por el momento quiero regresar a casa con mi hija y no se, al ver que ya no partire en misiones suicidas tratare de buscar una nueva esposa, se que nadie podrá reemplazar a Zeri, pero no quiero que Seras crezca sin madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

 **En ese momento.**

Fue bueno hablar con Martin, en serio el tipo me cae bien, y en serio quería saber que mas cruzaba por su mente cuando hizo eso a Celestia, pero eso seria para cuando estemos a solas con el y le expliquemos nuestra situación.

Aunque talvez también podríamos explicarle a la princesa Luna nuestra situación, pero lo malo que ella no podrá hacer nada por nuestra condición.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en los camarotes donde hay camas dobles, ya saben una abajo y la otra arriba, como ya los doctores nos dieron el visto bueno de que ya estábamos limpio y nos dieron nueva ropa y mis armas por suerte y al parecer también se dieron la molestia de darle filo a mi machete, debo admitir que eso fue muy amable de su parte.

Aunque por fin el escritor decidio darle un respiro con eso de molestarnos y hacer dudar de su sexualidad a Vor y a Cris.

Por al menos este capitulo.

-"Oigan hay algo extraño que note al estar en esta dimensión", dijo Vor.

-"Que cosa?", dije yo.

-"Bueno ya saben que los cambiantes nos comunicamos entre nosotros por medio de la telepatía no?", dijo Vor.

-"Si lo sabemos"; dijo Cris.

-"Pero aun cuando la misma reina Chrysalis esta en este barco, aun no puedo comunicarme con ella con mi telepatía o mucho menos tener un vinculo telepático con otros que no sean ustedes 2", dijo Vor al señalarnos.

-"Espera como sabes que la reina Chrysalis esta en el barco ya?", pregunto Cris.

-"Porque aunque no puedo entrar en su red de comunicación telepata que tiene con otros cambiantes, aun puedo escuchar sus conversaciones", dijo Vor.

-"Guao eso si puede sernos útil", dije yo.

-"Concuerdo", dijo Cris.

-"Pero no les parece raro que solo pueda escucharlos y no comunicarme con nadie de mi especie en este universo?", dijo Vor.

-"Bueno somos de otro universo esa es la razón mas obvia de porque no puedes entrar en la conversación pero puedes solo escuchar", dije yo.

-"Si talvez estas en la frecuencia mas cercana y es por eso que solo escuchas y no participas", dijo Cris.

-"Bueno la verdad es que eso si tiene sentido", dijo Vor.

-"Oigan como ustedes ya fueron al baño y todo, porque creo que debio ser lo mas raro del mundo, o no", dije yo con una sonrisa al final

-"No", dijo Cris como se metio a la cama e intentar dormir.

-"Solo dire que fue muy extraño y eso es todo", dijo Vor como también se metio en la cama para dormir.

-"Ok solo era curiosidad", como yo también me meti a la cama para dormir.

Bueno el autor puede no habernos molestado por hoy, pero eso no significa que yo no podía molestarlos cuando estemos solos.

Ademas esa pregunta era lo menos vergonzoso que pudieron escuchar hoy asi que fui suave con ellos esta vez.

Pero en fin no discutimos a donde podríamos ir o que seria de nosotros, ya el escritor se encargara de eso por nosotros.

-.-.-.—

Ni un minuto habia pasado cuando…..

-"Vamos despierten ustedes 3", era un soldado que entro a los camarotes.

Esperen un segundo, no habia ya terminado mi mologo interno y mi parte en la historia, porque incluso ya esta esa especie de separación al final(.-.-..-..).

-"Estamos despiertos", dijo Cris.

-"Bien, prepárense que un helicóptero los llevara a un aeropuerto junto a los soldados que estaban con ustedes", dijo el soldado.

-"Podria saber a donde vamos?", dije yo.

-"Van a los USA, ahora salgan o si no el helicóptero los va a adejar", dijo el soldado.

Entonces los 3 salimos de las camas y nos fuimos a la cubierta donde habia un helicóptero militar o sea esos largos con 2 helices grandes en el techo.

Pudimos ver como estaban llevando a Starlight, a Martin y al que ahora sabemos que es el teniente Brinx para meterlos al helicóptero y al parecer ese otro soldado que le dicen Slime tambien estaba subiendo, o sea solo faltamos nosotros.

Bien asi que nos vamos a los USA.

Bien el escritor ya puso a donde nos dirigimos.

Ahora si, ya termino o va a seguir mi parte?

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

 **4 de septiembre del 2021**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

 **8:00 am**

Al parecer sigo gracias a un (Skip time), bueno ahora me toca creo relatar lo que paso durante el viaje.

Durante el viaje que fue muy aburrido, y en vez de irnos en un avión comercial o el presidencial junto a la reina Chysalis, nos toco estar viajando en un avión de carga militar.

Apenas pude dormir en esos asientos.

La princesa Luna se mantuvo al parecer toda la noche mirando por la ventana el cielo nocturno.

Dije al parecer porque cada vez que habría los ojos mientras trataba de dormir, la veía observando por la ventada.

El soldado Slime si se quedo dormido.

Y Vor y Cris tambien.

Como demonios pudieron dormir en estos asientos incomodos?

Ya saliendo del avión y ya Martin y los demás heridos eran subidos en ambulancias que nos esperaban en el aeropuerto y llevados al hospital mas cercano, la princesa Luna y el Slime se fueron junto con ellos en las ambulancias dejándonos a los 3 solos.

A nosotros nos dejaron a nuestro libre albedrio en la ciudad, asi sin mas, sin que revisen si tenemos pasaportes, ni nada.

Pero aun asi decidimos ir al hospital a donde se llevaron los demás.

Por unas simples 2 razones.

Primero, necesitábamos hablarle a Martin sobre nuestra situación sin que haya alguien cerca.

Segundo, no tenemos dinero.

Porque dudo mucho que podríamos alquilar una habitación con solo 3 dólares.

Al menos en el hospital, si algo nos han enseñado las series de TV.

Es que al menos en los hospitales Estadounidenses tienen Tv, aire acondicionado y talvez sus asientos sean mas comodos para descansar que los asientos de ese maldito avión.

Pero antes de ir quería saber algo.

-"Eh chicos como pudieron dormir en el avión?", les pregunte a Vor y a Cris.

-"Vor nos lanzo un hechizo para poder dormir", dijo Cris mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Crei que habia lanzado el hechizo sobre nosotros 3, lo siento Cris", dijo Vor con sarcasmo al final.

Los 2 me miraron con amplias sonrisas en sus bocas.

Se las dejare pasar esta, se lo merecen porque despues de todo, aun siguen siendo hembras por mi culpa.

Y merecen desahogarse de vez en cuando.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.—

 **Princesa Luna**

Chrysalis me comunico que tendría que ir con ella a donde tienen prisionera a mi hermana para que asi la dejen pasar, porque asi no mas no dejan pasar a nadie, solo con permiso presidencial dejan pasar a alguien y como yo soy bueno la hermana de la enemiga numero uno de los humanos es obvio que un simple permiso no seria suficiente para dejarme ver a mi hermana.

Asi que tendría que esperarla a que regresara al país.

Bueno, por mientras puedo seguir con el soldado Martin y la pony Starlight Glimmer, porque debo ser sincera, me agrada el soldado Martin, en serio a pesar de todo sigue estando de buen humor, como que me recuerda un poco a la amiga de Twilight que siempre ve el lado bueno de todo, pero quitando que el no es tan enérgico como ella, aunque quien sabe, el podría ser hiperactivo si no estuviera herido, el es muy cortez y respetuoso conmigo.

Es por eso que quiero quedarme un rato con el por mientras espero a Chrysalis.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En ese momento**

Di mi discurso hace muy poco y ciento como en todo el mundo, menos en Europa claro está, como los humanos se están empezando a alegrar por la destrucción de Canterlot, aun sabiendo que los cazadores siguen sueltos en Europa.

Estoy en estos momentos regresando a USA para llevar a la princesa Luna con su hermana, luego cuando hable con ella talvez podamos discutir que hacer a continuación.

Ademas cuando regrese y Martin se recupere le entregare una medalla al valor en combate, bueno se lo dare a todos ellos esa medalla pero creo que si Martin lo quiere, lo ascenderé a Sargento.

Pero eso si, tendría que mandarlo a la escuela de oficiales para que aprenda como es un oficial al mando de una unidad si es que quiere ser ascendido o permanecer como un simple soldado.

Pero bueno, al menos me alegra que a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando, todo esta saliendo bien para variar.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Otro capitulo con un rompimiento de la 4º pared con el personaje Rodri.**

 **Y un capitulo que muestra que esta pasando con nuestros héroes antes de que sucede el colapso tecnológico como lo quiero llamar lo que va a hacer el Dr. Matter.**

 **El siguiente capitulo ya nos mostrara que va a pasar hasta que lleguen a ese momento.**

 **Por el momento espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 23: Relleno tipo Naruto detectado, obvio que no, es un capitulo normal con algo de relleno (Posdata este nombre innecesariamente largo de este capitulo es patrocinado por el comité de "Se me acabaron las ideas para nombres de capítulos originales")**_

 **Crimson Heart (Cris)**

 **Hospital general de Las Vegas**

 **4 de septiembre del 2021**

 **10:23 am**

-"Y chicos, ya saben donde esta Martin?", pregunte una vez regrese con Vor y Rodri que estaban en la recepción.

-"Si, el esta en el piso 9 en la habitacion 34", dijo Vor que paro un momento a alzar la cabeza y olfatear algo, "No huelen ese olor a sangre?", pregunto.

-"No, yo no huelo nada"; dije mirando al suelo todo nervioso, estos no se pueden enterar que…..bueno...acabo de menstruar, ya es demasiado extraño y vergonzoso todo eso.

 **(De como descubre Cris que ha menstruado lo pueden hayar en las Reviews)**

-"Es un hospital Vor, es obvio que debe oler a sangre", dijo Rodri.

-"Pero no es un hospital en zona de guerra Rodri, hay si te lo creería, pero mira este sitio", dijo haciendo señas para ver el lugar, todo limpio y ordenado y solo algunas personas esperando en la sala de espera, "Tu crees que en este lugar olería tan fuerte a sangre"

-"Buen punto", dijo Rodri.

-"Pero en fin cambiando de tema me preguntaba, como es que podemos hablar tan bien con todos si es que hablamos español?", pregunte para que olvidaran el olor a sangre.

En serio tan fuerte es el olor a sangre o no me he limpiado muy bien?

Sinceramente no quiero saberlo.

-"Bueno según las reglas de viaje entre dimensiones, una vez viajas a esa dimensión además de que nuestros cuerpos se transformen para poder pasar desapercibidos entre la población predominante, también podremos hablar multiples idiomas sin problemas", dijo Rodri.

 **(Esas reglas que son pocas la verdad, son mencionadas en las Reviews de esta historia)**

-"Bueno eso explica porque pudimos entenderle a ese soldado herido y bueno a todos", dijo Vor.

Genial funciono cambiaron de tema.

Y que tema, esa pregunta la tenia en la mente por buen tiempo, que bien que pude sacarla en estos momentos.

-"Si pero tambien tengo otra pregunta, como te dijeron donde esta Martin, porque supongo que solo dejaran pasar a familiares a verle", dije yo.

-"Dijimos que somos sus amigos", dijo Rodri.

-"Y en serio solo asi te dijo donde esta?", pregunte yo todo escéptico.

-"Bueno, yo le dije eso y la recepcionista le pregunto a Vor si era cierto y el dijo que "si somos sus amigos" y eso no mas, nos dijo a donde ir", dijo Rodri.

-"Bueno eso tiene sentido, en esta dimensión los cambiantes son todos buenos seres y es por eso que confiarían mucho en la palabra de un Cambiante", dije yo.

-"Eso es genial tendremos trato preferencial gracias a Vor", mientras abrazaba a Vor, obvio como se abrazan los amigos, no sean mal pensados.

-"Ahora vamos a hablar con Martin", dije yo.

-"Ok vamos haya"; dijo Rodri como lidero el camino.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ya en la habitación.**

Que bien, tiene la habitacion para el solo, es el momento perfecto para hablar de nuestro predicamento.

La habitacion es suficiente para que quepamos sin problema todos nosotros, tiene el monitor cardiaco a un lado y un televisor al frente y esta dando… **Los Increibles 2!.**

Obvio este es el futuro alternativo del mundo real, aquí ya se debe haber estrenado ya esa película y debo decir que la calidad de la animación es impecable ademas da comerciales de que va a dar una maratón de las 5 temporadas de Titan Symbiotico al finalizar la película y un comercial que anuncia el final de One Piece y todo por Cartoon Network ademas de cortos de series nuevas que se ven interesantes debo de admitir.

En serio cuando lei en los primeros capítulos que mencionan los medios de entretenimiento no eran censurados o controlados por estúpidos ejecutivos no lo crei pero hay esta la prueba, y es genial y eso que no me gusta mucho el anime.

Pero esperen un minuto, Los Increíbles 2 es una película de Disney no?

Entonces porque lo da por Cartoon Network.

-"Hey chicos me alegra verlos", era Martin que recién se dio cuenta de que entramos y que no me di cuenta que estábamos hipnotizados viendo la TV.

-"Lamento no saludarles cuando entraron pero la película esta buenísima y cuando anunciaron que iban a dar las 5 temporadas de mi serie favorita me quede sin habla, es increible que la vuelvan a dar despues de que la hubieran acabado hace 4 años", dijo Martin.

-"Bueno yo solo vi algunos episodios y si era buena", dijo Rodri.

-"Solo unos episodios y solo la consideras buena?", pregunto Martin estupefacto, "Ahora me vas a decir que el reboot de Thundercats que tuvo 3 excelentes temporadas eran solo buenas?", pregunto Martin.

-"Acaso eso tuvo mas de una temporada?", pregunto Rodri.

Martin se quedo mirándonos por unos segundos antes de hablar otra vez.

-"Acaso vivieron todos estos años debajo de una piedra o que?", pregunto Martin.

-"Bueno no exactamente"; dijo Rodri mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la mano preguntándose como seguir con esto.

-"No somos de este dimensión", dijo Vor ya sin rodeos.

-"Esperen un segundo son de otra dimensión?", pregunto Martin todo escéptico, y eso que regreso vivo de una ciudad que se teletransporto de otro planeta yo creería que tuviera una mente mas abierta.

-"Si, somos de otra dimensión y necesitamos ayuda para volver a la nuestra, una donde no ha habido esta guerra y donde esas 2 series que tienen varias temporadas solo tienen una porque fueron canceladas antes de desarrollar su verdadero potencial", dijo Rodri.

-"Mierda que feo que no hayan podido ver esas temporadas y que esten atrapados", dijo Martin, "Pero porque me lo dicen a mi que son de otra dimensión, porque no se lo dicen a alguien mas importante como a la reina Chrysalis?", pregunto el.

Bien ahora si no se como decirle el porque.

-"Es porque como eres mas cercano a los cambiantes talvez tu puedas sacar una cita para poder ir con la reina Chysalis", dijo Rodri.

Buena esa Rodri.

-"Pero tu amiga aquí presente es una cambiante, porque no le pides hablar con ella con urgencia", pregunto Martin mientras miraba a Vor.

-"Porque al ser de otra dimensión no puedo entrar a la red telepática cambiante, solo puedo escucharlos pero no entrar a la conversación", dijo Vor.

-"Entiendo", dijo Martin.

Al parecer esta mas dispuesto a creernos.

-"Pero antes de aceptar todo esto como verdad y ver como hago para hablar de nuevo con la reina Chrysalis díganme algo que nadie en esta dimensión pueda hacer y que los de su dimensión si puedan hacer"; dijo Martin.

Mierda al parecer era demasiado bueno que el aceptara todo esto tan rápido.

Nos miramos los 3 sin saber que hacer, lo del talismán de Rodri es una magia que puedes hacer gracias a un artefacto o sea que se puede hacer en esta dimensión, haber que hacemos, que hacemos.

-"Estoy esperando"; dijo Martin, "El comercial casi se acaba", dijo el señalando la tv.

Guao que comerciales mas largos.

-"Ya se", dijo Rodri.

-"Que vas a hacer?", pregunto Vor.

-"Algo estúpidamente arriesgado", dijo Rodri mientras se acercaba a Martin.

Nosotros lo dejamos porque la verdad no sabíamos que hacer Vor y yo.

Espero que sepa que esta haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Bien este plan es estúpidamente arriesgado pero este es el único que tengo, voy a usar nuestros conocimientos sobre este fanfic a nuestro favor.

-"Escucha Martin algunos humanos de donde vengo tienen el poder de averiguar los mas oscuros secretos de otras personas con solo tocarlos y yo tengo ese poder, asi que si me permites tocarte para demostrar mi poder y descuida no va a doler", dije yo todo calmado.

Martin me mira algo nervioso.

-"Bien hazlo", dijo Martin algo nervioso.

Yo lo toco y empiezo a temblar y todo para hacerlo mas creíble como si estuviera absorbiendo algo.

Y entonces me paro y empiezo a recordar la única cosa mala que hizo Martin y estoy seguro que nadie sabe.

-"Y bien?", pregunto Martin todo nervioso.

-"Guao en serie tienes agallas al haber viol…", estaba hablando pero Martin grito.

-"ALTO!", grito, "Bien les creo pero recién cuando salga de aquí en unos días", dijo aun algo nervioso, "Hasta entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es darles las llaves de mi apartamento para que se queden por mientras porque supongo que ustedes no tienen donde quedarse verdad?", dijo el ya mas calmado.

-"Pues no la verdad", dijo Rodri.

-"Bien si me dan un teléfono o un celular puedo llamar al hotel para que los dejen pasar y que les den las llaves de mi cuarto porque como verán en la mision no nos permitieron llevar nada personal", dijo Martin.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Cris, "Pero espera un momento como que dentro de unos días, te han disparado en uno de los pulmones y de seguro lo has perdido, eso te debería dejar al menos varias semanas en cama como minimo".

-"Gracias a las recientes medicinas que han sacado que son una combinación de la placenta de los huevos de los cambiantes y otros químicos han desarrollado un medicamento que acelera en gran medida el proceso de cicatrización y recuperación", dijo Martin.

-"Eso si suena algo asqueroso y asombroso al mismo tiempo", dijo Vor.

-"Lo se pero es eso a quedarse varias semanas en cama sin hacer nada", dijo Martin.

-"Tienes toda la razón pero antes de irnos podemos quedarnos un momento a terminar de ver la película contigo", dije yo, en serio quiero ver algo al menos de la película aunque al sentir mis parpados todos pesados solo me dicen que en serio necesito dormir en una verdadera cama.

-"Yo tengo algo de hambre, talvez comer en un hotel sea lo mejor, no importa lo limpio y ordenado que se vea el hospital seguro que la comida debe ser mala", dijo Cris.

-"Bueno eso no les puedo decir es la primera vez que me internan a mi en un hospital y aun no me han dado nada de comer", dijo Martin.

-"Alguien tene en serio un teléfono para que pueda llamar al hotel?", pregunto Martin.

Los 3 buscamos por la habitación y encontramos un teléfono en la pared a lado de Martin.

En serio como no lo vio antes?

-"Aquí tienes", dijo Vor como le paso el, el teléfono.

Estuvo hablando con el recepcionista del hotel y cuando termino de hablar de repente entra otra persona o debo decir Cambiante entro.

-"Oh Martin cuando las enfermeras cambiantes me dieron con el chisme que habias vuelto pero herido tenia que venir a verte", era una cambiante hembra con mini blusa blanca que apenas le cubre sus enormes pechos y esos shorts ultra cortos y con una voz muy sensual debo de admitir.

-"Hola Kloi", dijo Martin, "Me alegro que aun sigas en la ciudad", dijo el mientras ella entraba a la habitación.

Asi que esta es la tal Kloi, debo admitir que si no fuera una cambiante y fuera humana yo hasta le intentaría coquetear, pero si es cierto lo que escribió el autor, creo que un simple "Hola" ella me llevara a su cama.

Aunque Vor y Cris por otra parte no podían dejar de verla, Vor incluso estaba con la boca abierta y babeando al verla.

-"Claro que si, despues que me entere por medio de la red de telepatía que te irias a una mision suicida hice un monton de favores y le di un final feliz a varios otros con tal de quedarme en la ciudad ya para siempre porque si vas a estar asi todo el rato de ir y venir mejor me quedo aquí a cuidar a mi sobrina"; dijo ella mientras se sentaba a lado de su cama en la pose mas sexy y sugerente posible.

Bueno ella si que es una puta.

Acaso no sabe siquiera que estamos aquí.

-"Bueno en serio te lo agradezco mucho Kloi pero no te preocupes por eso, esta vez planeo quedarme mas tiempo esta vez"; dijo Martin al mirarle directo a los ojos de Kloi.

Por mientras los 3 nos quedamos viendo la escena ante nosotros, bueno Vor y Cris estaban mirándola e imaginándola desnuda de seguro.

-"Y me puedes decir quien es el chico misterioso, la otra cambiante que no dejaba de babear ante mi presencia y a la yegua que obviamente huele a que le bajo la regla y no se limpio muy bien y eso es extraño ya que las yeguas no les da la regla", dijo Kloi al mirarnos.

Espera que, Cris esta menstruando?

No se supone que a los ponys les de solo esas épocas de calor donde se aparean?

Cris y Vor están con la cara toda roja, mas lo esta Cris obviamente.

Entonces esa Kloi camino directo a Cris y le toco el estómago, muy cerca de su vagina y le empezó a brillar el cuerno y la mano.

Y despues de unos segundos ella aparto la mano y su cuerno se apagó.

-"Me equivoque no esta menstruando y eso seria raro para una pony"; dijo Kloi.

Eso hizo que Cris suspirara de alivio.

-"Ella en serio necesita ver un doctor para ver si no tiene ninguna infección", dijo Kloi toda seria y Cris la miraba toda asustada, "O en serio perder tu virginidad en un hospital con alguien que la tenga bien grande es una fantasia algo rara debo decir", dijo con normalidad y bueno ahora es mi turno de estar con la boca abierta.

-"Acaso tu…..", yo hablaba cuando….

-"CLARO QUE NO!", grito Cris con la cara toda roja como un tomate.

-"Entonces ven te llevare a ver a un doctor"; dijo Kloi mientras tomaba de la mano a Cris.

-"Ok veamos a un doctor", dijo aun en un tono todo avergonzado Cris.

En serio no sabe como funciona eso de ser antropomórficos verdad, al ser mitad humano y mitad pony solo en apariencia, ya todo lo interno sigue funcionando como es debido o sea siguen teniendo el mismo metabolismo que las ponys hembras, o sea tienen una subida de hormonas en ciertas épocas del año para aparearse y asi embarazarse, nada mas.

Y porque no nos dijo que sangraba?

Acaso pensó que nos burlaríamos de el?

Aunque ahora que lo pienso si estaríamos haciéndole unas cuantas burlas antes de recién tomarlo en serio asi que comprendo porque no nos dijo eso en primer lugar.

-"Puedo acompañarlas", pregunto Vor todo nervioso que ya empezaba a seguirlas.

Vor, nervioso por solo hablarle a una chica, oh hay tema ahí.

Pero como buen amigo es mi deber que no caiga en las garras de una puta cualquiera.

-"Calma amigo ellas pueden solas", dije yo una vez detuve a Vor.

-"Pero…", Vor estaba hablando pero Martin hablo.

-"Hazle caso a tu amigo, ella es una fácil y yo puedo ver que eres un buen cambiante y que puedes hallar a alguien mejor", dijo Martin.

-"Esas son unas bonitas palabras para alguien que pensó con su miembro en vez de con el cerebro"; dije yo.

-"Eso es cosa de una vez"; dijo Martin, "Estaba estresado y tenia insomnio y no podía pensar con tanta claridad", dijo enfadado.

-"Bien, bien, cálmese pero le hare caso Señor Martin, despues de todo usted tambien parece un buen hombre", dijo Vor.

-"Muchas gracias ahora quédense a ver la película mientras esperan a su amigo que por fin termino el comercial", dijo Martin mientras señalaba

Guao en serio que comercial mas largo.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas que habia por ahí y nos pusimos a ver la película y podía ver que los hijos de los increíbles ya estaban crecidos, genial.

Pero sentia mis parpados pesados otra vez.

No por favor.

Ahora no.

Siento como se cierran.

(Ronquido)

-"Al parecer por fin le gano el sueño", dijo Vor.

-"SHHHs", dijo Martin, "Que no dejas escuchar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Crimson Heart (Cris)**

Bien eso fue el momento mas incomodo que he tenido en esta dimensión hasta ahora.

En estos momentos Kloi y yo bajábamos por el ascensor y estábamos las 2 solas.

Joder como la escena de una película porno…espera un segundo, por favor al menos regrésenme a la normalidad si lo vamos a hacer por favor.

-"Hey ya que estamos las 2 solas te quería preguntar algo", dijo Kloi.

Vamos, es buen momento para regresar a ser macho joder.

-"Puedes ser sincera y decirme, en serio lo hiciste con alguien en el hospital y si es alguien del personal me lo puedes decir, sera como nuestro secreto", dijo ella.

-"QUE NO LO HICE CON NADIE EN EL HOSPITAL!", grite.

-"Uch que carácter, no me sorprendería si eres virgen", dijo Kloi.

Porque, porque me esta pasando esto?

Por suerte la puerta del ascensor se abrió llevándonos directo a recepción.

Allí pude pedir una cita y un doctor me atenderá en cualquier momento.

Por mientras esperaba a que me atendieran Kloi estaba coqueteando con algunas enfermeras y enfermeros.

Joder en serio que puta es.

Aunque no me hubiera importado poder acostarme con ella, porque aun con lo puta que es, aca en esta dimensión están erradicadas esas enfermedades que se contagian por el sexo.

Aunque ya ha pasado mas de una hora porque no me atienden aun.

-"Crimson Heart, por favor vaya a la sala 4 el doctor lo antendera en un segundo", decia por el intercomunicador del hospital la recepcionista.

Yo me fui rápidamente a la sala 4 que era una pequeña habitacion con una cama en medio y muchos instrumentos medicos y medicias en las estanterías en la habitacion.

Asi que me sente en la cama esperando al doctor.

Estaba nervioso.

Que esta mal conmigo.

Y como pude olvidar que los ponys no les dan la regla o menstrúan.

Y despues de al menos un minuto por fin el doctor entro.

Era un doctor de ascendencia asiática, algo joven y de pelo negro.

-"Hola mi nombre es Tasaki y hoy sere su doctor", dijo el doctor mientras traía un folder donde anote algunos datos que me pidió la recepcionista que llenara para hacer la cita, "Haber señorita Heart al parecer lo que escribió aquí dice que usted despues de orinar sintió un dolor en su estomago y luego expulso sangre eso es verdad?", pregunto.

-"Si es verdad", dije yo.

-"Bien le voy a decir algo, la razón de porque nos demoramos en atenderla es porque no esta en el sistema y según su historia es una civil que huyo de Canterlot y los únicos exámenes medicos que se le hicieron fue en un porta aviones asi que nos demoramos en obtener esos exámenes y analizarlos mejor", dijo el doctor.

Bueno al menos le contaron esa historia y lo de los exámenes medicos era mas que obvio que al estar en una zona radiactiva, nos hicieran muchos exámenes medicos, incluyendo el sacarnos sangre.

-"Y los resultados acaban de llegar y son los siguientes"; dijo el doctor mientras vei el folder.

-"Su especie no tiene ciclo menstrual, mas bien su especie tiene en palabras sencillas épocas de apareamiento y según sus hormonas en su sangre al parecer la época en que se aparean tu especie esta muy cerca", leyó otro poco las notas que tenia en el folder, "Mas bien no me sorprendería que empezara a sentir deseos de querer acostarse con otro macho en los próximos días".

Espera QUE?!

-"QUE!", grite yo, "Pero ya esta terminando el verano y comienza el otoño y por lo que yo se, esas épocas de apareamiento solo se dan en primavera", dije yo.

-"En este lado del mundo puede ser, pero recuerda que época del año era en su lugar de origen?", pregunto el doctor.

Yo empece a pensar.

-"Bueno era ya iniciando…pri..ma..ve..ra", dije con dificultad esa ultima palabra.

-"Bien eso quería avisarle de que ciclo de calor esta cerca y que debe tomar medidas si no quiere quedar embarazada", dijo el doctor.

No, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede.

-"Y ahora lo de su sangrado", dijo el doctor.

Eso ya me distrajo por un segundo de mi actual situación.

-"Si digame doctor que es?", pregunte todo desesperado por respuestas.

El veía el folder y dijo.

-"Bueno al parecer tambien usted tiene una leve infección urinaria, le daremos una simple inyección de plasma sanguíneo de Cambiante y la infección se ira", dijo el doctor como fue a un estante que al parecer estaba refrigerado y saco un frasco con liquido transparente y una enorme aguja.

Joder odio las agujas.

Y despues de inyectarme ese liquido en el brazo le pregunte cuanto costaría la consulta y me dijo que por ser una simple civil que esta siendo refugiada en este país la atención medica es gratuita para mi.

Bueno eso es bueno.

Ya cuando salía de la sala el doctor me dijo.

-"Ah se me olvidaba"; decia el para llamar mi atención, "Tambien nos han informado que usted debe ir a la alcaldía para que le den su ayuda económica por ser una refugiada en este país"

Ayuda económica?

Bueno al menos algo bueno, pero mas les vale que sea mas de un millón de dólares o si no, no me va hacer olvidar lo que va a pasar dentro de unos días con mi cuerpo.

Espera eso es.

-"Hey doc, sabe donde cambian….", me acerque un poco mas al doctor, "Mágicamente de sexo", le dije eso ultimo en el oído.

El solo me miro y dijo.

-"Solo porque no quieres sufrir su época de apareamiento no significa que pueda cambiarse de sexo cuando quiera", dijo el doctor, "Eso no es un juego si te cambias de sexo cada vez que se aproxima tu época de calor puedes afectar al tal punto tu sistema hormonal y quedar totalmente atrofiado y quedar esteril y solo sobrevivir a punta de medicamentos"

Bueno ahora si me asusto eso.

Y estoy mas que seguro que este doctor no me dira nada, ya cague.

En fin ahora estoy en la época de apareamiento y voy a querer sexo en cualquier momento.

Porque mierda nos esta pasando esto.

Bueno voy por los chicos para irnos a por el dinero y al hotel a comer algo.

Ya cuando estoy llegando al ascensor veo a Kloi saliendo del baño mientras se arreglaba su blusa y cuando me subi al ascensor y se estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta vi a un enfermero arreglándose su uniforme.

Estas hablando en serio?

Bien yo ya llegando a la habitación pude ver a Martin todo atento a la televisión, Rodri esta todo dormido en una silla y Vor tambien esta mirando la televisión.

-"Chicos ya volvi es hora de irnos, Vor despierta a Rodri", dije yo.

-"Oh bueno, ya empezaba a ver porque esa caricatura que hacen llamar Titan Symbiotico es tan buena", dijo Vor mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba a despertar a Rodri.

-"Ves te lo dije que era buena", dijo Martin, "Por cierto que era al final con tu problema", dijo Martin mirándome a mi.

-"Bueno tenia una infección urinaria y me inyecto plasma sanguíneo de cambiante para curarme", dije yo, no quería decir la otra cosa que me dijo el doctor.

-"Bueno eso es algo bueno", dijo Rodri medio dormido.

Vor ya lo despertó.

-"Hasta luego Martin", dijimos los 3.

-"Hasta la vista chicos, nos vemos luego", dijo el.

Ya en la calle empezamos a conversar.

-"Oye tu y Martin estuvieron hablando de algo mientras yo no estaba"; dije yo a Vor.

-"No, solo estuvimos viendo la película y platicamos de lo genial que era y debo admitir que no me esperaba ese final", dijo Vor.

-"Joder como me gustaría haberlo visto, pero en fin, dime Cris ademas de que te curaron esa infecion, preguntaste donde los podían devolver a la normalidad a ustedes 2?", pregunto Rodri todo curioso.

-"Bueno le pregunte al doctor pero no me sabia donde podían hacerlo mágicamente", porque en parte no me dijo donde hacerlo siquiera.

-"Pero eso si me dijo que al ser yo "una" refugiada que viene de Canterlot, me van a dar dinero para hacer mas cómoda vivir aquí", dije yo.

-"Eso es genial, ahora que estamos esperando, a por dinero gratis"; dijo Rodri.

Si dinero gratis y un cuarto de hotel en las Vegas, algo bueno al menos nos esta pasando el dia de hoy.

-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **1:23 pm**

Una vez que nos dejaron en el hospital me dijeron que podía ir a la alcaldía de la ciudad para que me dieran algo de dinero para gastar y disfrutar un poco de esta ciudad.

Fui a la alcaldía y debo decir que me perdi muchas veces y encontré a muchos que debo de admitir no eran muy cooperativos, o hasta algunos que incluso querían recurrir a la violencia y solo porque habia guardias o como lo hacen llamar en este mundo "Policias" cualquier acción violenta fue evitada.

En serio mi hermana hizo que los alicornios sean odiados en este mundo a tal nivel.

Pero en fin al final lo encontré y me dieron unos 500 dolares, su tipo de moneda local es interesante, aunque parezcan unos simples trozos de papel al tocarlos y verlos mas de cerca se nota lo complejo que son.

Muy interesante.

El regreso al hospital donde esta Martin fue menos complicado porque ya mas o menos sabia el camino de regreso a pesar de tantas vueltas que di por la ciudad.

Pero aun asi tarde varias horas en regresar.

Ya en la habitacion Martin estaba despierto comiendo algo de una bandeja de comida que le habían traido y a lado estaba una hembra cambiante vestida con ropa muy reveladora.

En serio asi se visten las hembras en este mundo?

Asi de provocativas para el sexo opuesto?

-"Hola princesa Luna que paso que te demoraste tanto en obtener el dinero"; dijo Martin con una sonrisa.

La hembra cambiante solo se me quedaba mirando, al parecer algo asustada.

No la culpo, muchos cambiantes que me vieron decidieron huir de mi.

Acaso Chrysalis no les dijo que no vengo a hacerles daño?

O acaso el miedo que tienen de los alicornios es tan grande que a pesar de que ella les dijo que no les hare daño, ellos aun me tengan miedo?

-"Me perdi un poco por esta enorme ciudad, pero al final encontré el camino y me dieron 500 dolares", dije yo.

-"Bueno eso es genial", dijo Martin.

-"Si pero en parte aun estoy pensando en todo lo que hizo mi hermana mientras estuve atrapada en la Luna, y porque los ataco de una manera tan cruel y sanguinaria", dije yo algo triste.

-"No puedo ni imaginar todo lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a sentirte algo mejor en estos momentos", dijo Martin.

-"Y como planeas hacer eso", dije yo curiosa de donde va esto.

-"Kloi serias tan amable de comprar un buen vino", dijo el dirigiéndose a la cambiante.

-"Claro Martin", dijo esta tal Kloi como se fue rápido de la habitacion.

-"Porque crees que un poco de vino me ayudara en estos momentos?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno no solo el vino, el vino solo es para relajarse un poco, para asi hablar y disfrutar de la compañía entre nosotros"; dijo Martin, "Entre amigos claro esta"

Bueno he escuchado que una buena charla con un amigo puede ser de mucha ayuda.

Ademas si es cierto que dicen que beber vino ayuda a relajarse y animarse que es lo que mas necesito porque en serio estos dias si están resultando muy duros para mi.

-"Esta bien Martin, creo que un buen vino y una buena charla me ayudara a animarme y relajarme en estos duros momentos"; dije yo.

-"Excelente"; contesto el.

Estuvimos charlando un poco de quien era esa cambiante.

Me dijo que era la hermana de su esposa, aunque cuando me dijo eso, se noto algo decaído.

No habia que ser adivina para saber que el era viudo cuando estuvimos hablando de su esposa y se notaba que hablaba con tristeza.

Luego cambie la conversación para que me contara sobre su familia, al menos un poco le cambio el animo, ya no estaba triste al menos.

-"Ya llegue", era esa cambiante que acaba de llegar cuando estaba terminando Martin de hablarme de su familia.

-"Aquí esta Martin, el mejor vino que unos simples 30$ pudieron costear, o sea un vino de hace 5 años", dijo ella.

-"Gracias Kloi te lo devolveré cuando salga"; dijo Martin.

-"No te preocupes, consideradolo mi regalo de bienvenida", dijo Kloi como se empezaba a ir.

-"Que ya te vas?", pregunto Martin.

-"Por desgracia si, depues de todo alguien tienen que recoger a Seras de la escuela y llevarla a casa", dijo Kloi.

-"O si, me muero por verla y decirle que estoy aquí ya de regreso", dijo Martin.

-"No Martin, necesitas descansar por el dia de hoy, ya mañana puedo traerla ha visitarte", dijo Kloi.

-"Cuando no buscas acostarte con cualquiera en serio puedes llegar a ser una buena cambiante", dijo Martin con una sonrisa al final.

-"Ya Martin, a mi me gusta el sexo acepto eso, y puedo ser una buena hembra y preocuparme por mi familia tambien, porque despues de todo, cuando te casaste con mi hermana te convertiste en parte de mi familia tambien asi que no te sorprendas cuando pueda ayudarte en cosas que no necesariamente involucren acostarme con alguien", dijo Kloi con toda seriedad.

-"No se que decir", dijo Martin.

-"No hay nada que decir, somos familia, y la familia nunca se abandona", dijo ella como se iba de la habitacion.

En la habitacion el único ruido de ese rectángulo que muestra imágenes en movimiento.

-"Ahora que veo en serio a los cambiantes en serio son buenos seres, no se como mi hermana los odia tanto", dije con tristeza.

-"Esa respuesta seguro lo conseguirás pronto"; dijo como agarraba el vino y lo abria, "Por ahora, pasemos un buen rato", como empezaba a servir el vino en vasos de plástico.

Yo agarre un vaso.

-"Bueno creo que tienes razón", dije yo.

-"Aunque antes de beber, quisiera saber….Seras es tu hija no?", pregunte.

-"Si lo es, y me alegra mucho haber vuelto para asi estar con ella", dijo el.

-"En serio pareces ser un buen padre", dije yo.

-"Soy un buen padre, pero en estos momentos es verdad lo que dijo Kloi, en estos momentos con suerte puedo moverme, y no quiero que mi hija me vea asi todo débil, ya seguro mañana estare mejor cuando ella venga a verme", dijo Martin como agarro el otro vaso con vino.

-"Por hoy me enfocare a seguir ayudándote en estos momentos de necesidad", dijo Martin.

-"Salud", dijo Martin como acerco con dificultad su vaso al mio.

-"Salud", dije yo como choque su vaso con el mio como haciendo un brindis.

En serio el es un buen hombre.

-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Hola compañeros otro capitulo esta servido.**

 **Joder en serio me tarde un poco esta vez, porque en serio hace un fuerte frio por donde vivo y se me congelaban los dedos al escribir.**

 **Pero como dice el titulo un poco de relleno sin ser relleno en si.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí felicidades.**

 **Aquí por fin avanzamos la búsqueda de los 3 amigos en un camino de volver a su dimensión.**

 **(Y si se que me olvide mencionarlo para los que no leen los reviews de que esos 3 amigos son OC que ya hacían sus propias historias en esos reviews y de ahí vienen sus interesantes personalidades y el porque 2 de ellos le han cambiado de sexo)**

 **Y en serio Crimson Heart ese error de hacer que una yegua tenga una menstruación, jaja, me la dejaste muy fácil para hacer una broma al respecto.**

 **Y no se preocupen ya llegaran pronto a la escena del Dr. Matter toma la internet.**

 **Por el momento espero que lo hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Y espero que no pierda los dedos por la congelación, hasta la próxima y no se olviden de comentar**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Advertencia, este capitulo contendrá muchos temas sexuales sin llegar a ser muy graficas o para adultos, si usted no le importa eso, siga leyendo._**

 ** _Capítulo 24: Esperando el fin del Internet_**

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Hospital general de Las Vegas**

 **5 de septiembre del 2021**

 **7:00 am**

Fue una buena noche con Luna despues de todo, solo hablamos y disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía mientras le levantaba los animos.

Soy el primero en despertar y gracias a la morfina que estoy recibiendo via intravenosa para no sentir dolor, no siento la resaca que de seguro debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

La botella de vino está en la mesa cerca de mi cama y la princesa Luna esta sentada en una silla toda dormida aun.

Creo que mejor seria despertarla.

 **TOC TOC**

Estan tocando la puerta?

-"Pase", dije yo.

Y me sorprendí un poco al ver a la Reina Chrysalis entrando a la habitacion.

-"Presidenta Chrysalis que sorpresa es verla de nuevo", dije sorprendido.

-"Hola Martin, vine aquí porque me comunicaron que la princesa Luna estaba en esta habitacion", dijo ella.

-"Oh, ya veo", dije yo.

Vi como Chrysalis iba hacia Luna.

-"Luna, despierta, ya amaneció", dijo Chrysalis.

Vi como Luna se estiraba los brazos y las piernas y abria los ojos lentamente.

-"Que?", pregunto aun soñolienta, "Ya amaneció?", pregunto.

-"Si Luna, ya amanecio?", dijo Chrysalis.

Ya algo mas despierta Luna dijo, "Chrysalis al fin llegaste"

-"Si, lamento la demora, primero tuve que rellenar unos papeles y asistir a unas cuantas reuniones antes de venir aquí", dijo ella apenada, "Estas lista para irnos a ver a tu hermana?", pregunto.

Luna bajo la cabeza por un segundo y luego miro a Chrysalis.

-"Si estoy lista", dijo con determinación Luna.

-"Excelente, déjame llevarte a un lugar donde puedas asearte", dijo Chrysalis mientras ayudaba a Luna que se estaba empezando a levantar.

-"Gracias", respondio Luna.

-"Hasta luego Martin, recupérate pronto", dijo Chrysalis como si iba junto con Luna de la habitacion.

-"Hasta luego Martin, nos veremos muy pronto", dijo Luna, "Y gracias por animarme aunque sea un poco en estos momentos", dijo como ya se retiraba de la habitacion.

-"No hay de que, me alegra ayudar"; dijo yo como la puerta de la habitacion se cerró.

Ah…..la soledad otra vez.

Bueno…a ver TV se ha dicho.

Ahora donde esta el control….

-..-.-.-.-..-..-…-…-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.

 **Kloi**

 **10:34 am**

 **Hotel donde se hospeda Martin.**

Que bonito que la amiga de Seras la invitara a dormir, y aun en la mañana ella me insistía que quería quedarse mas tiempo en la casa de su amiga para divertirse.

Pero una vez le dije que su padre ha vuelto, ella rápidamente fue por sus cosas y se despidió de los padres de su amiga y su amiga.

Ahora mismo estábamos regresando al hotel para que se pusiera otra ropa.

Mientras ella se arregla y todo, yo tambien me voy a arreglar, estuve toda la noche en el tejado del edificio cercano del hospital vigilando la habitacion donde esta Martin y esa…..alicornio.

No confio en ella.

No importa si la misma reina nos dijo que es inocente y que no esta con su hermana.

Yo igual no quiero dejarla sola con Martin.

Es por eso que cuando la misma reina se la llevo yo pude enfocarme en ir a recoger a Seras, pero obviamente fui primero a por una taza extra grande de café, vigilarla por si hacia algo toda la noche me dejo sin energías.

Ya en la habitacion, Seras me estaba apurando para entrar.

-"Vamos tia Kloi, quiero estar limpia para ver a papa", me decia Seras toda impaciente.

-"Calma Seras, que tenemos aun mucho tiempo para ir a verlo", le dije a Seras mientras abria la puerta.

Ya abierta la puerta, ella entro corriendo y se fue directo al baño.

Ella si tiene muchas energías, típico de una niña de 5 años.

Fui con ella para tambien bañarme y arreglarme.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

(Ruido de una ducha en el fondo)

Joder porque se levantan tan temprano.

Quiero dormir.

Estuve buscando como poder dormir por buen rato a pesar del ruido de la ducha, no era tan fuerte, pero si era molesto.

Pero después de varios minutos se apagó.

Por fin paz.

Paz que duro poco porque el ruido de la ducha me hizo tener ganas de ir al baño.

Joderrrr.

Me levanto y como estoy descalzo y no me fije donde poner el pie.

Pise algo que me hizo doler el pie un monton.

-"Joder pero que mierda hay en el suelo?", dije yo como miro al suelo mientras me siento de nuevo en la cama.

mmm…..no he prendido la luz y la cortina de la habitación en que estoy bloquea por completo la luz del sol.

(ClicK)

Se escucha el interruptor.

Hay luz en la habitacion.

Y ahora que veo bien la habitacion me percato de varias cosas, hay un monton de juguetes en el suelo y veo una pieza de LEGO rota donde pise.

Eso explica el dolor.

Espera…juguetes.

Joder en serio estuve tan cansado cuando llegamos al hotel donde se hospedaba Martin que no me di cuenta en que cuarto me quedaba, solo vi una cama en mi visión cansada y cai en ella y luego cai profundamente dormido.

Pero…..

La luz.

Esta prendida.

Pero yo estoy lejos del interruptor.

Me fijo en la dirección en donde esta el interruptor, y puedo ver a Kloi con una toalla envolviéndole el cabello, y luego nada mas, ella estaba completamente desnuda.

Creo…..creo que siento mi nariz gotear en estos momentos.

Ella me miraba enojada.

-"Que haces en la habitación de mi sobrina, Rodri?", pregunto enojada pero sin subir su tono de voz.

Yo me levante, con cuidado de no pisar ningun juguete esta vez.

-"Yo tenia mucho sueño y no me fije muy bien de quien era el cuarto, yo solo dormi aquí, lo juro"; decia todo nervioso.

Entonces vi como ella se sonrojo un poco.

Ella se acercó asía mi a solo centímetros de mi.

-"Escucha muy bien", dijo toda enojada mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Joder tengo una erección, justo ahora en serio?.

-"Espero que esto sea algo normal que te pasa en la mañanas"; enojada mientras apuntaba a mi erección, "Y no lo que creo que estoy pensando"

-"Lo juro es algo mañanero, ademas, Martin llamo al hotel para que nos dejaran entrar, el nos dejo quedarnos aquí lo juro", dije yo.

-"Espera dejarlos entrar?", dijo Kloi, "Acaso tus amigos tambien están aquí?"

Yo asentí.

-"Bien tienes suerte de que puedo saber si dices la verdad o no, y puedo sentir que dices la verdad", dijo ella ahora mas calmada mientras se alejaba de mi.

-"Disculpa por enfadarme un poco, solo que estoy últimamente muy sobre protectora", dijo ella mientras iba a un armario y sacaba algunas ropas y se empezaba a ir mientras balanceaba sus caderas de manera seductora.

-"No hay problema", dijo ya mas calmado.

Ya ella en la puerta del cuarto ella me miro y dijo.

-"Pero si hubieras estado en mi cuarto como estas ahora y Seras no estuviera en casa…..", decia ella mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, "…..no me importaría y estaríamos teniendo el mejor sexo que hubieras tenido en tu vida", dijo eso ultimo mientras se daba una palmada en su trasero y se fue.

Ya podía escuchar una voz de una niña del otro lado de la puerta.

Yo me mire y vi que solo tenia mis pantalones puestos.

Me sente en la cama otra vez y me quede mirando a la deriva preguntándome….

Que carajos acaba de pasar!?

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

Despues de unos minutos por fin sali del cuarto ya esta vez vestido

Y vi a Kloi aun desnuda.

Y a una pequeña cambiante, debe ser Seras, ella tenia una simple polera de color rojo y una falda azul.

Debo admitir que se ve adorable.

-"Hola Señor Rodri", dijo Seras con su dulce voz.

-"Hola pequeña, como sabes quien soy?", pregunte.

-"Tia Kloi me lo dijo, dijo que 3 amigos de papa estaban aca", dijo ella.

-"Ok"; le respondi a la pequeña, "Y porque aun sigues asi?", le pregunte a Kloi enfocándome en solo mirarla a la cara.

-"Primero tenia que arreglar a Seras, luego iba a pedir el desayuno y recién ahí me iba a ir a cambiar para ir a visitar otra vez a Martin", dijo Kloi.

-"Ok"; es lo único que pude responder, porque sinceramente, es lo único que se me ocurria mientras luchaba contra la tentación de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kloi.

-"Voy a ir a despertar a los demás", dije yo como rápidamente voltee para evitar verla.

-"De acuerdo", ella dijo.

Yo enseguida fui a despertar a los demás que estaban en cuartos diferentes.

Primer cuarto.

-"Cris, Vor, quien sea, ya estan despiertos?", dije yo mientras tocaba la puerta de la otra habitacion.

-"Si", era una voz aun soñolienta, "Pasa, estoy despierto", era Vor, "Soy Vor", si, era Vor.

Pase como si nada.

Y…oh vamos.

No me di cuenta antes, bueno porque no quería.

Que los cuerpos de chicas de Vor y Cris si que son muy voluptuosos.

No tanto como Kloi, pero si son decentes.

Y porque digo todo esto.

Porque Vor, (Aun en cuerpo de hembra), esta desnuda y lo poco que la cubre es una almohada y veo que la parte inferior de la almohada esta mojada.

Oh vamos!

-"Vor que diablos has estado haciendo, porque estas desnuda?", dije yo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-"Ups", le oi decir a Vor, "Sentía mucho calor anoche asi que creo que me despoje de algo de ropa", decia algo apenado(a).

-"Algo de ropa?", pregunto con sarcasmo, "Estas desnuda y lo único que te cubre es una almohada", le dije yo.

-"Espera que", dijo Vor, mientras sentia como algo suave aterrizo cerca de mis pies, debe ser la almohada.

-"Y porque estoy mejado aca abajo", decia el sorprendido.

-"Yo que se amigó, solo ve, límpiate y ponte ropa por favor", dije yo mientras me iba a la habitacion que de seguro esta Cris.

-"Ya, ya", dijo Vor como escuche pasos detrás mio.

Bien ya se fue?

Volteo y veo que ya no esta.

Bien, con Cris.

Joder se que habia calor anoche, pero no jodas.

Antes de llegar a la puerta donde de seguro estaba Cris.

Casi tropezaba con la almohada que Vor lanzo al suelo.

Y pude solo dejarla tirada, pero no, la quería recoger para ponerle en la cama, lo malo, la toque justo en la parte mojada, y estaba muy pegajosa.

Arrojo la almohada por ahí y me limpio en mi ropa.

Joder, que asco, seria diferente si viniera de una chica, pero esto, esto vino de Vor.

Fluido Vaginal que viene de una cambiante que era macho, si que es extraño joder.

Porque coño se estaba masturbando?.

Joder espero que Cris este presentable al menos.

No toque ni llame a la puerta.

Error que me hara arrepentirme por buen tiempo.

Yo abri la puerta, y…paso algo que solo se ve en los animes.

Cris al parecer estaba apoyado contra la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba y cuando la abri el cayo sobre mi y nos caímos.

Y porque digo que es como en los animes?.

Porque en los animes, el protagonista entra en una habitacion sin tocar y justo del otro lado esta…..una chica desnuda con grandes pechos.

Y no solo la veo la desnuda, ella cae encima mio desnuda.

Yo lo o la miro.

-"Porque carajos no estas vestido!?", grite.

Cris parece estar como si recién se hubiera levantado.

-"Yo escuche un escándalo del otro lado de la habitación y quería saber que pasaba, no me percaté de que no tenia nada puesto", dijo Cris ahora mas despierto.

-"Sabes que solo levántate, busca tu ropa y vístete", dije yo mientras me tapaba mis ojos para no verlo(a).

-"Ok", dijo Cris como se levantaba y caminaba evitando pisarme.

Por mi desgracia.

Al parecer Vor no era el único que se estaba masturbando.

Como cuando senti como Cris pasaba a lado mio.

Una gota cayó en mi cara.

Una gota pegajosa al tacto.

JODER!

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **20 minutos despues.**

Después de tallarme con jabon 50 veces la cara, me fui a donde estaba Kloi y Seras.

Solo para descubrir que no estaban y en su lugar solo estaba un carrito con las 3 bandejas tapadas con un recipiente de metal y con una nota a lado de ellas.

"Nosotras tomamos nuestro desayuno para llevar, aquí tienen 3 desayunos simples"

"Atte. Kloi"

Bien comida.

Por favor algo rico.

Abro uno y solo veo un plato con huevos fritos, tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja a un lado.

A lo gringo claro que si, y vi que a los 3 nos trajeron lo mismo.

Y se ve delicioso.

-"Chicos ya esta el desayuno!", grite para que vinieran a desayunar.

Ya mientras comia mi comida, Cris y Vor ya vestían algo, por suerte sus poleras y pantalones correspondientes.

-"Y que hay de desayunar?", pregunto Vor.

-"Desayuno al estilo gringo", dije yo.

-"O sea tocino y huevos?", pregunto Vor.

-"Si", dije yo mientras comia el tocino, si que esta delicioso.

-"Sabes que ninguno de los 2 come carne verdad?", dijo Cris mientras me miraba comer.

-"Bueno yo si puedo comer un poco de carne, pero no tanta"; dijo Vor.

-"Ahí lo tienes, le das a Vor tu tocino, y tu Vor le das los huevos fritos a Cris", dije yo mirando a Cris.

-"Ok", dijeron los 2 como intercambiaron el contenido de su desayuno y lo comieron.

Estábamos comiendo en silencio.

Hasta que….

-"Lo que vi…", estaba hablando yo cuando Vor me interrumpio.

-"Escucha, porque no olvidamos lo que paso esta mañana", dijo Vor.

-"Con cuerdo", dijo Cris.

-"Si, vamos a hacer caso a la mitica frase cuando uno hace algo que no quiere recordar en Las Vegas", dije yo, Vor y Cris me miraban y esperaban que lo dijera, "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"

-"Exacto", dijo Vor.

-"Lo mismo digo", dijo Cris.

-"Ahora que vamos a hacer hasta que Martin se contacte con la reina Chrysalis", pregunto Vor.

-"Chicos recuerden, estamos en Las Vegas, aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos", dije yo.

-"Pero yo creo que con 500$ no se podrá hacer mucho", dijo Cris.

-"No, pero apostando esos 500$ y ganar 500 mil dólares, si se puede hacer mucho con todo ese dinero", dije yo.

-"Pero que pasa si lo perdemos?", pregunto Vor preocupado.

-"Tenemos un lugar donde vivir y nos puede invitar a comer esta Kloi; asi que preocuparnos en tener dinero para comer y dinero para alquilar un lugar donde vivir no nos debe preocupar", dije yo.

Vor y Cris se miraron entre si un rato pensando que hacer.

-"Al demonio, porque no, despues de todo, no sabemos cuando volveremos a esta ciudad", dijo Cris.

-"A pesar de que una parte de mi quiere jugar a la segura, la otra parte de mi quiere saber que se siente tener tanto dinero y gastarlo en lo que se me de la gana como un niño mimado de Canterlot", dijo Vor.

-"Ese es el espíritu", dije yo.

-"Prepárense Casinos de Las Vegas, que aquí vienen sus nuevos dueños", dije en voz alta.

-"SI!", Vor y Cris aceptaron.

Las Vegas aquí vamos.

-"Pero espera, yo apenas tengo 17 años", dijo Cris arruinando el momento.

-"No importara eso Cris, porque despues de todo, no saben tu edad, puedes decir que tienes 23 años y se lo creerán", dije yo.

-"Pero si nos pregunta un cambiante nuestras edades?", pregunto Cris preocupado.

-"Que Vor les mienta, porque despues de todo entre cambiantes se creen, no es asi Vor"; dije yo mientras miraba a Vor.

-"Eh…..si me digo a si mismo que Cris es mayor de edad y me lo llego a creer talvez pueda mentir", dijo algo nervioso Vor.

-"No se porque eso no me inspira confianza", dijo con sarcasmo Cris.

-"Para mi eso es suficiente Cris, ahora si, sin tiempo que perder, al casino mas cercano"; dije yo mientras salía de la habitacion.

-"Esto no va a terminar bien", dijo Vor.

-"Sigues sin inspirarme confianza Vor"; dijo Cris.

 **(Vor y Rodri tienen mas de 18 años para que sepan)**

.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **11:34 pm**

Ya almorcé algo temprano la verdad, la comida del hospital no esta tan mala la verdad.

Y ya puedo moverme mucho mas, bueno, no se si poder moverme mucho mas, signifique a penas poder ir al baño por mi cuenta sea moverme mucho mas, pero bueno, algo es algo.

Mientras nadie me toque el pecho, o me agache mucho, o me mueva mucho, estare bien.

Y en serio, estas medicinas que te curan las lesiones que te mantendrían semanas en cama y lo reducen a solo dias son de lo mejor.

Y el único efecto secundario es que durante el tiempo en que esas medicinas esten en mi cuerpo, al contener placenta de Cambiante, algunos de mis sentidos se agudizan, como el del gusto, del olfato y del oído.

No esta mal la verdad.

Puedo oir mejor la tv.

Pude saborear cada ingrediente que tenia mi almuerzo.

Puedo oler el perfume de Kloi…..

Perfume de Kloi?

O si, ella traería a Seras.

Haber como me veo…me huelo las axilas…..mm no huelo tan mal…..uso la ventana para ver mi reflejo y a pesar de que mi pelo esta todo desarreglado y tengo una barba de varios dias, estoy bien.

Haber cama has tu magia…..haber donde esta el botón que reclina la cama.

Y mi búsqueda no fue muy lejos y la cama me puso en posición como si estuviera sentado en la cama.

Bien, estoy listo.

La puerta se abre.

Y veo que son en efecto, Kloi y Seras.

Y Kloi estaba con un bolso muy grande, me pregunto porque?.

-"Papi, papi estan bien", dijo mientras venia a abrazarme.

Por suerte me abraza del lado bueno, ya saben, el lado donde no me impacto una bala calibre 50.

-"Hijita, me alegra mucho verte", dije yo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Mientras Seras me abrazaba, Kloi me miraba con una cara algo enojada.

-"Martin, aunque me alegre que estes mejor el dia de hoy, me hubieras dicho que habias dejado que esos 3 que estaban contigo se quedaran en nuestras habitaciones del hotel.", dijo Kloi sin sonar molesta, pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba molesta.

-"Lo se, se me olvido, pero te juro que sera hasta que salga de aquí, ya una vez salga los voy a ayudar con unas cosas y ya no volverán a dormir en nuestras habitaciones", dije yo.

-"Bien, al menos a pesar de que estas herido sigues ayudando a los demás, me alegra un monton que sigas siendo tu mismo a pesar de todo"; dijo Kloi.

-"Gracias Kloi por esas palabras"; dije yo.

-"No hay de que, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme", dijo ella, "Quieres quedarte con tu papi hasta el anochecer?", esta vez le pregunto a Seras que seguía abrazándome.

-"Si quiero", dijo toda feliz.

-"Perfecto"; dijo Kloi, "Aquí te dejo algunos de sus juguetes y su jugo favorito"; dijo dejando la bolsa en la mesa a lado mio.

-"Si", dijo feliz Seras, "Juguito de manzana y estar con papi, el mejor dia de todos", dijo ella mientras aplaudía y saltaba contenta.

Que tierna es.

-"Y porque no te quedas?", pregunte yo.

-"No he dormido bien en toda la noche y yo precisamente necesito aunque sea dormir un poco"; dijo ella como se dirigía hacia mi.

-"Cuidate"; dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente a mi y a Seras y se empezaba a retirar.

-"Nos vemos dentro de unas 6 horas", dijo como ya cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

-"Y que quieres hacer hoy"; pregunte a Seras.

-"Puedes contarme tus aventuras mientras me das un juguito?", pregunto ella, "Por favor?", pregunto ella suplicando.

-"Bien pero te lo contare en partes"; dije yo.

-"En partes?", pregunto, "Porque?"

-"Porque algunas son cosas que una niñita como tu deberías saber"; dije yo mientras le tocaba la nariz con un dedo.

-"Uuu", dijo toda desanimada.

-"Pero anímate, cuando cumplas 10 te contare mas detalles de mis aventuras y cuando cumplas 15, te contare todo lo que hice en mis aventuras", dije yo.

-"Uuuu pero para eso falta mucho tiempo"; dijo ella triste.

-"Anímate hijita, ya veras que el tiempo pasa mas rápido de lo que te imaginas", dije yo, "Ahora quieres conocer al menos unas partes de mis historias o no?"

-"si quiero, si quiero", dijo ella toda emocionada otra vez.

-"Bien aquí va…", decia yo mientras le daba su jugo que estaba envase especial para niños y pensaba como narrar mi historia llena de sangre, violencia y situaciones embarazosas a una niña de su edad…

Se me prende el foco.

Ya se.

-"Ahora déjame contarte como fui gracias a la magia de nuestra líder a un planeta muy lejano….", si algo me enseño Disney, es como contar historias a los niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **6 horas despues.**

-"…..y despues de habernos deslizado por la montaña y llegar al valle con solo unas cuantas heridas, nuestros compañeros que estaban esperando en el valle nos llevaron a un gran barco donde la presidenta nos felicito por nuestro gran trabajo y nos trajeron de vuelta a casa"; decia yo como finalizaba mi segunda historia.

Claro que quite las partes violentas, el miedo que sentia cuando Celestia nos ataco, partes del viaje con las mane six, toda la parte del avión y de la prisión con Celestia, y como un tirador pegaso nos hiere de muerte para asi recuperar a la princesa Luna y como algunos del equipo de demoledores murieron.

-"Y es asi como tu padre y varios de sus compañeros salvaron a la princesa Luna"; dije yo.

-"Guao eso es tan increible", dijo ella.

-"Lo se hijita", dije yo.

-"Hola como estan todos, ya llegue", era Kloi que regresaba ya otra vez.

-"Hola tia Kloi"; dijo Seras mientras iba a abrazar a Kloi.

-"Te divertiste con tu padre?", pregunto Kloi a Seras.

-"Mucho, papa me conto como fue a capturar a la princesa malvada y a rescatar a la princesa buena", dijo alegremente Seras.

-"Oh es cierto eso?", pregunto Kloi a Seras mientras me miraba a mi con una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-"No te preocupes, no le dije nada que no fuera de su edad", dije yo.

Ella ya suavizo su mirada hacia mi.

-"Seras estas lista para irnos?", pregunto Kloi.

-"Uuu…..pero quiero quedarme mas tiempo con papa", dijo Seras toda triste.

-"Lo lamento, pero mañana es Lunes y tienes que ir a la escuela y tienes que dormir temprano para tener energías para aprender en la escuela", dijo Kloi.

-"Pero…..", decia Seras pero la interrumpi.

-"Sin peros jovencita, me duele mucho que te tengas que ir, pero alégrate, mañana volverás en la tarde a contarme todo lo que aprendiste en la escuela", dije yo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-"Mmmh bien", dijo ella menos triste ahora.

Kloi recogio sus cosas y ellas se fueron.

Bueno, fue lindo tenerla a mi lado esta tarde.

Y como mañana seguro estare mucho mejor, talvez podre jugar con ella.

(suspiro)

Me pregunto como Luna le fue con su hermana.

.-.-.-.-….-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Las vegas Nevada.**

 **6 de septiembre del 2021**

 **10:32 am**

Esto fue algo muy chocante para mi.

Primero me entero que ella aun no muestra mucha culpabilidad por lo que hizo a los humanos.

Segundo, me entero de que no somos semi diosas como ella me dijo que eramos.

Ahora me dice que en realidad somos seres que viven miles de años antes de morir.

Y que nuestra raza casi se extinguió por que casi todos se sacrificaron para evitar que los cambiantes del pasado volvieran a todos los seres del planeta unos locos.

Simplemente esto es mucho para mi.

No se, no se que hacer ahora con esa información.

Que hago.

Ella mintió a nuestros ponys, a las demás naciones y me mintió a mi.

Asi que regresamos a Las Vegas antes de la media noche.

Chrysalis fue muy amable de ofrecerme quedarme en la suite de un hotel de mi elección.

Yo acepte su oferta.

Me dejo en el hotel mas fino de la ciudad.

Y me dijo que si o si tenia mucho que hacer, se habia enterado que se ha perdido contacto con muchos pueblos y ciudades al norte de ese continente que llaman "Europa".

Y aunque me quería ofrecer para ayudar….no le vi el caso, me sentia inútil sin mi magia, y sus medicamentos no hacen efecto en alicornios, al parecer nuestros ADN son incompatibles entre si, asi que sanar mi cuerno quedaba descartado.

No puedo ayudar en nada, en serio me siento una inútil, no puedo dar consejos sobre que hacer porque…..todo esto es nuevo para mi, demonios hasta los momentos previos a que pasara todo esto, apenas estaba aprendiendo como son las nuevas costumbres que se han instaurado en mi tiempo en el exilio.

Asi que cuando Chrysalis se fue.

Me enseño como pedir servicio a la habitacion, donde me podían traer casi cualquier cosa.

Asi que pedi todas los tipos de bebidas fuertes que tuvieran.

Asi que por horas y horas me puse a beber.

Beber para tratar de animarme.

Beber para tratar de olvidar que Celestia me mintió en cada segundo de mi vida.

Beber para tratar de recordar si mi propia hermana me dijo algo con sinceridad alguna vez.

Bebi y bebi hasta que perdi el conocimiento.

Y eso nos lleva a la hora actual, ya es de dia.

Me duele la cabeza un monton, mi cuerpo esta cubierto de toda clase de manchas que por suerte vi que eran restos de bebidas alcohólicas y…..vomito.

En serio si me descontrole anoche.

Me levanto con dificultad, todo me da vueltas.

Pero una vez me levanto me fijo que estoy en el techo de un edificio.

No veo a que altura porque mi visión esta un poco borrosa.

Mientras busco lentamente unas escaleras por donde bajar.

Me intento limpiar, pero cuando me limpio, noto que no tengo nada puesto.

Tan mal estaba anoche?.

Sigo buscando una salida de este techo, y encuentro a unas personas con uniformes en azul en una extraña plataforma circular con uno de sus aparatos voladores en medio de esa plataforma.

-"Ayuda", dije yo para que me ayudaran, porque en serio me duele la cabeza un monton.

Las personas me vieron y vinieron a mi rescate.

Yo no podía hablar y aunque quería moverme, el dolor de cabeza era tal que no quería moverme.

Mas bien era tan grande.

Que me desmaye.

.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **1:43 pm**

Abro los ojos lentamente y noto que estoy en una cama, noto a mi lado un monitor cardiaco y ya no siento mucho dolor en mi cabeza.

Asi que me llevaron a un hospital, que buenas personas son las que me socorrieron.

Estoy en una gran sala con varias camas a mi alrededor que son separadas por cortinas, la mayoría de las camas estan vacias, al parecer no hay muchos pacientes en este lugar, eso en parte es algo bueno.

Eso significa que la calidad de vida aquí es buena.

Tambien veo doctores y enfermeras estar cerca mio.

Uno de los doctores me vio que estaba despierta y vino hacia mi cama.

Toma un portapapeles, al parecer la hoja que tiene anotado todo sobre lo que tengo.

Mirar todos estos detalles me hará pensar menos en lo que me dijo Celestia.

-"Señorita Luna, nos alegra que este despierta", dijo el Doctor que era de mediana edad al parecer.

-"Al contrario doctor, me alegra haber encontrado tan buenas personas que me trajeron al hospital", dije yo.

-"Oh, bueno en si los que los trajeron aca eran paramédicos, usted fue encontrada en el techo del hospital cerca del helipuerto, asi que en parte usted hizo parte del trabajo en venir hacia aca", dijo el doctor.

-"Esta bien", respondi, porque estaba en el techo del hospital en primer lugar?.

El doctor seguía leyendo la hoja con mis datos en ella seguramente.

-"Y debo decir con los datos que estan anotados aquí, dicen que en serio es un milagro que usted este aquí con vida", dijo el doctor.

-"Porque Doctor?", pregunte.

-"Bueno los paramédicos dijeron que un potente olor a alcohol emanaba de usted, asi que se hizo una prueba de al colemia y averiguamos que usted tenia suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para estar en coma por varios dias, mas bien es un milagro que despues de darte los medicamentos suficientes para tratar un coma inducido por la toma excesiva de alcohol e hidratarte, volvieras a estar consciente en solo unas horas", dijo el doctor.

En serio tanto bebi anoche que casi me induzco un coma?.

En serio estaba tan mal para llegar a esos extremos.?.

Y como en estos momentos empiezo a recordar la noche anterior gracias a que el dolor de cabeza se va y me deja pensar con mas claridad, recuerdo el porque empece a beber y….no hay duda de porque lo hice.

Estaba triste, no tenia nadie con quien hablar.

Aunque espera un minuto.

-"En que hospital estoy?", pregunte, el doctor seguía revisando las notas en el portapapeles mientras yo estaba pensando.

-"En el hospital general de Las Vegas por supuesto", dijo el doctor.

-"Gracias por responderme doctor", dije yo.

-"No hay problema, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme a revisar a otros pacientes", dijo como se empezaba a retirar.

Asi que estoy en el hospital donde esta Martin.

O sea que a pesar de estar en un estado tan deplorable, pude volar y encontrar el hospital donde estaba Martin.

Bueno al menos eso es una buena noticia, porque en estos momentos una vez me dejen ir, voy a subir y permanecer con una de las únicas caras conocidas que tengo en este lugar y una vez este con Martin, no me voy a mover de su lado ni por un segundo.

Talvez cuando estemos conversando me de una idea de que puedo hacer a continuación.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **10 de septiembre del 2021**

 **9:00 am**

 **En algún lugar de Las Vegas**

 **(A 4 horas del fin del Internet)**

 **Crimson Heart (Cris)**

Abro los ojos lentamente.

Hay mi cabeza me da vueltas.

Me intento levantar pero estoy muy débil y veo que estoy en una enorme suite con casi todos los muebles destruidos y botellas de alcohol vacias y condones usados por todas partes.

Porque me duele tanto el trasero?

Me toco haya abajo y lo siento muy húmedo y pegajoso?

Espera un segundo…

Condones usados?

Bebidas alcholicas vacias?

Me duele el trasero?

Humedo y pegajoso?

Me veo a mi mismo(a) y veo que estoy desnuda y parece que han escrito cosas en mi trasero.

Oh no….por favor no.

Busco rápido un espejo y cuando la encuentro y miro lo que sea que escribieron en mi, siento como mi corazón se detiene…..

"La noche que pase contigo fue increible"

"Mi numero es el 42453232"

Y de ahí en adelante hice lo único que una persona que no recuerda lo que paso y que tuvo sexo anoche siendo del sexo opuesto haría.

Me arrodille en el suelo y agite mis manos como loco mientras gritaba.

-" **MIERDAAAAAA!"**

(GOLPE)

Dejo de gritar cuando alguien me lanzo algo a la cara.

Veo que me lanzaron.

-"Mierda quien me ha golpeado con un zapato", digo en voz alta como agarro lo que me lanzaron.

-"Joder cállate Cris que me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de escuchar como alguien grita", era Rodri que se estaba levantando entre lo que queda de los sofás y un monton de ropa.

-"Rodri como me alegra mucho verte", dije yo como iba hacia el.

Pero me arrepentiría cuando me acerque a solo unos metros de el, porque vi que estaba desnudo.

-"Joder Rodri agarra algo de ropa", dije yo mientras me tapaba los ojos.

-"Mierda y que hago todo desnudo en esta sala?", dijo el.

Uno minuto despues y al menos tenia los pantalones de vuelta.

Ya fue el turno de el en quejarse.

-"Oh vamos Cris, al menos tu te hubieras puesto algo mientras me ponía los pantalones", dijo Rodri.

-"Escucha en estos momentos estoy en una crisis personal en estos momentos, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, ni como carajo terminamos en esta suite, y creo que tuve sexo con alguien anoche asi que discúlpame por no intentar buscar algo que ponerme", dije todo molesto esa ultima parte.

-"Guao espera un segundo, tuviste sexo anoche?", pregunto Rodri mientras buscaba mas ropa.

-"Y eso es lo único que en serio te sorprende?", pregunte molesto.

-"Bueno, yo tambien no recuerdo como llegamos aquí, pero…", dijo como agarraba una camisa de un monton de ropa y me la lanzo, "…ponte algo para poder conversar con normalidad, que se siente extraño conversar contigo mientras tenga los ojos cerrados".

-"Bien bien", dije como agarre la camisa que por suerte era de mi talla.

-"Y toma unos pantalones", dijo Rodri como me lanzo unos pantalones.

Por suerte tambien de mi talla.

-"Bien ahora que estamos vestidos decentemente"; dijo Rodri como se ponía un polo, "creo que es hora de hallar a Vor y encontrar algunas respuestas"

-"Ok", dije yo.

Y buscamos por toda la suite que en serio estaba toda destrozada, un tv de 40 pulgadas estaba todo destrozado.

El bar que al parecer incluye esta suite, no tenia ninguna botella en sus repisas.

Y los muebles estaban destrozados y cubiertos de diversos fluidos que ni queremos imaginar de quienes o de donde son.

Y como no hayamos a Vor entre los restos de la sala de la suite, decidimos buscar en las habitaciones y en los baños.

En las habitaciones 4 habitaciones de la suite estaban tambien desarregladas y sin rastros de Vor, aunque eso si, en algunas de ellas habia bolsas con los logotipos de diferentes tiendas en ellas.

Pero en serio que coño hicimos anoche?

Ah, y eso si, es esta nuestra suite o solo caímos inconscientes en la de otra persona?

Y bueno como no estaba en los cuartos decidimos revisar los baños.

Por suerte no encontramos un tigre como en esa película en que se encuentran unos amigos en una situación casi similar a esta.

Pero al menos encontramos a Vor en una tina de baño todo(a) desnudo(a) sosteniendo un bolso con fuerza mientras seguía dormido(a) mientras que en el piso del baño hallamos varias botellas de vodka tiradas alrededor.

Buscamos algo de ropa por ahí que mas o menos le quedara y se lo lanzamos.

Eso lo hizo empezar a despertarse.

-"Pero que paso?", pregunto todo desorientado.

-"Donde estoy?"; preguntaba el, "Porque no recuerdo nada?"

-"Bueno estamos en una suite toda destrozada sin saber si es nuestra suite o la de alguien mas y nosotros tampoco sabemos que demonios paso", dijo Rodri.

-"Mierda", dijo Vor.

-"Si Vor, mierda, ahora levántate y vístete que tenemos que averiguar que paso y porque no recordamos ni una mierda"; dije yo.

-"Que milagro estas diciendo malas palabras sin parar", dijo Rodri algo sorprendido.

-"En esta situación en que estamos tengo el pleno derecho de maldecir cuanto yo quiera", dije todo enojado.

-"Eh chicos"; decia Vor.

-"Que pasa?", preguntamos ambos.

-"Miren lo que hay aquí dentro", dijo el mientras nos enseñaba el interior del bolso que estaba sosteniendo.

Habia muchos billetes de 100 ahí.

Rodri los empezó a contar.

-"Debe haber mas de 30 mil dólares aquí", dijo sorprendido Rodri.

-"Y son nuestros?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno Vor los sostenia con fuerza asi que creo que si", dijo Rodri.

-"Bien yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es irnos de aquí para averiguar que paso", dije yo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Vor.

-"Pero primero vístete", dijo Rodri.

Vor solo asintió mientras se ponía la ropa que le habíamos lanzado.

(Tono de llamada de celular)

-"Escucharon eso", dije yo como seguía escuchándose el sonido de un celular.

-"Chicos aquí tienen", dijo Vor como tenia el celular en su mano.

-"Donde estaba este celular?", pregunto Rodri.

-"Es mejor que no preguntes OK", dijo Vor avergonzado.

-"Joder, haber talvez sea alguien que sepa que nos paso, haber contesta Vor", dijo Rodri mientras hacia todo lo posible para evitar tocar ese celular.

En serio no quiero saber en donde estaba ese celular.

-"Ok", dijo Vor como contesto el celular.

-"Y ponlo en alta voz para que podamos escuchar tambien"; dijo Rodri.

-"Bien", dijo Vor.

"Hola Rodri eres tu", esa voz, esa voz me parece familiar.

-"Eh….soy Vor, Rodri esta a lado mio", dijo Vor.

"Oh, hola Vor, soy yo Kloi solo llamo para avisarles que Martin sale del hospital esta tarde y que en serio disfrute la fiesta que ustedes lanzaron anoche", dijo ella.

-"Espera, nosotros hicimos una fiesta?", pregunto Vor.

-"Pues si, ustedes querían festejar que habían ganado 5 millones de dólares en el casino Cesar Palace hace 2 dias", dijo ella.

-"Espera otro segundo, como que hace 2 dias ganamos 5 millones de dólares", dijo Vor.

Rodri y yo solo podíamos escuchar sorprendidos que no podíamos recordar nada de eso.

"Si que eres muy olvidadizo Vor, ahora hablando de otra cosa, en serio estoy muy emocionada por lo que paso anoche antes de la fiesta"; dijo Kloi.

-"Si Martin sale del hospital, no es cierto", dijo Vor.

"Si pero ademas de eso, quería hablar en privado con Rodri sobre una cosa importante", decia ella.

-"Que cosa, puedes decirnos, estas en alta voz despues de todo", dijo Vor.

"Ok, no se como decirte esto pero…..estoy embarazada y tu eres el padre Rodri"

(Thump)

Rodri cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Vor y Cris nos mirábamos sorprendidos.

-"Pero cuando….", estaba hablando Vor cuando ella lo interrumpió.

"Cada noche desde hace 5 dias me llamaba para hacerlo y aunque era primerizo, si duraba", decia ella.

-"Espera desde hace 5 dias?", pregunto Vor.

"Si el primer dia ustedes me llamaron desde una discoteca muy popular, y me dijeron que ustedes sabían el numero de mi celular cuando preguntaron por la mas puta de Las Vegas en la discoteca, y el que sirve los tragos les dio mi numero"; dijo ella como si eso fuera algo bueno.

"Recuerdo como el estaba fingiendo ser el dominante cuando estaba todo nervioso cuando era la hora de hacerlo, y ustedes 2 nos miraban como hacerlo en el callejón detrás de la discoteca", dijo ella aun hablando como si eso hubiera sido bueno.

Aunque si te lo pones a pensar Rodri si debio disfrutarlo.

Y creo que si regresáramos a ser machos talvez lo hubiéramos disfrutado mas.

Pero ese no es el punto ahora.

-"Oh por Dios", dijo Vor.

"Justo esa palabra decia anoche en la fiesta Cris una y otra vez como tenia sexo en plena pista de baile con un amigo mio", dijo ella.

Bien estoy fuera.

(Thump)

Yo tambien me desmaye.

-"Eh te llamo luego"; dijo Vor como detuvo la llamada.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Varios minutos despues.**

(Splash)

Me levanto de golpe como agua fría impacto mi cara.

-"Puta, joder eso esta frio"; dije yo.

-"Ya era hora que despertaras", dijo Vor mientras sostenia un vaso en su mano.

-"Estamos aun en el baño de una suite?", pregunte esperando que esto hubiera sido un mal sueño.

-"Si", respondio Vor.

-"Y Kloi dijo que….tuve sexo anoche frente a varias personas", decia yo todo nervioso.

Vor asintió.

Respire hondo y….

-" **MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA!",** grite otra vez.

-"Callate Cris que no es el momento para perder la calma", decia Rodri que ya estaba levantado mientras se secaba la cara, al parecer Vor despertó primero a Rodri con agua fría.

-"Claro que si, perdi la virginidad como una yegua, como una puta yegua, asi que no me pidas estar calmado!"; le grite todo enojado.

-"Bien se que esto se ve mal", decia Rodri intentando mantener la calma.

-"Esto se ve malísimo joder", dije yo aun enojado.

-"Pero al menos el lado positivo es….que no estas embarazada"; dijo algo nervioso Rodri.

Yo explote y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tumbo al suelo.

El se levanto del suelo y solo dijo.

-"Bien se que no es el momento de decir algo asi, pero podemos enfocarnos que fue lo ultimo que recordamos antes de despertar asi", dijo Rodri aun cuando se notaba que en el lugar donde lo golee se empezaba a formar un moretón.

-"Mientras estaban inconscientes tuve tiempo de recordar y esto es lo ultimo que recuerdo…", decia Vor como se detuvo a pensar un rato, "…..fuimos a un casino pequeño y nos dejaron pasar, ganamos unos 3000$ en la ruleta y nos decidimos retirarnos mientras estábamos ganando y a pesar de las quejas de Rodri de que estábamos en racha, nos retiramos y fuimos a una discoteca, donde bebimos unas bebidas con bajo contenido alcohólico y a bailar con varias chicas que estaban en el lugar….luego nos paramos cerca del bar de la discoteca y discutíamos de que estábamos siendo muy suaves para ser nuestra primera noche en Las Vegas, luego el que atendía el bar escucho nuestra conversación y nos ofreció unas bebidas que nos harian celebrar como locos y disfrutar mas de Las Vegas, el no las dio gratis, las bebidas eran de un rosa muy extraño y a pesar de mis quejas de que esto no era una buena idea, me convencieron de que las bebiéramos, y despues de tomar esa bebida no recuerdo nada mas"

-"Mierda asi que nos drogaron", dije yo menos enojado.

-"Bueno al menos me alegra saber que no fue mi culpa en si que todo esto pasara", dijo Rodri.

-"Pero eso significa que….vamos a buscar al puto cantinero y darle su merecido por lo que nos hizo pasar"; dije yo, joder recién me acorde de esa palabra.

-"Vamos a ello pues", dijo Rodri.

Vor solo asintió.

Buscamos nuestros zapatos, agarramos todo el dinero de ese bolso y nos dirigimos en busca de la discoteca.

En el lobby pudimos ver que varias personas nos felicitaban por la fiesta de anoche.

Nadie dijo nada, porque en serio no quería recordar lo que paso en la fiesta y Vor y Rodri al menos respetaban mi deseo de en serio no recordar lo que paso anoche.

Ya en recepción, la recepcionista nos reconoció y estaba muy agradecida de que tambien la hubiéramos invitado a la fiesta anoche.

Nos fuimos afuera y veíamos como uno del servicio de parking que se iba al vernos.

Que raro?

-"Ahora que?", pregunto Vor.

-"Ok, por creo que deberíamos encontrar un transporte para irnos?", dije yo.

-"Me pregunto que tan costoso sera alquilar una limosina?", decia Rodri.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo.

Un auto deportivo se estaciono a lado de nosotros, mientras el tipo del servicio de parking que nos vio y salio corriendo salía del coche y venia hacia nosotros.

-"Aquí esta su auto chicos, y por cierto gracias por la invitarme fue una gran fiesta"; decia el mientras entregaba las llaves del coche a Rodri y se iba a la entrada del hotel.

-"No puede ser, es un Bugatti Veyron para 4 personas"; decia todo emocionado Rodri mientras corria hacia el auto que era de color azul oscuro.

-"Y que tiene de especial este auto", dijo Vor.

-"Oh no es nada", decia Rodri con normalidad, "Solo si nada significa que tenemos el auto deportivo mas avanzado, veloz y potente jamas hecho por el hombre"; decia todo emocionado otra vez, "Ahora suban acabaremos con ese cantinero con estilo", decia el como entraba al vehiculo como ambos entramos en los asientos traseros.

 **(Bien si existe los Bugatti lo se, pero no se si tienen versiones para 4 personas, pero recuerden que es un mundo mas avanzado, talvez en esos momentos ya fabricaban Bugattis para mas pasajeros)**

-"Haber amigo, haber como suenas"; decia el como prendia el coche y sonaba potente.

-"Oh si, música para mis oídos", decia el, "Ahora a por el puto cantinero", dijo el como el acelero el coche y fuimos a todo prisa a la discoteca, el único otro punto en la ciudad que conocíamos.

Bueno mas o menos.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

 **10:23 am**

 **Discoteca Los NOOBS**

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Pero quien pone como nombre a su discoteca como Los Noobs?

Llegamos a la discoteca y no habia nadie por ser de dia obviamente.

Asi que hicimos lo que podíamos hacer en un momento asi.

Llamar a Kloi, porque si el cantinero nos dio el numero de Kloi, Kloi talvez sepa el numero y la dirección del puto cantinero.

-"Vor llama a Kloi y averigua el numero del cantinero, porque si es verdad lo que dijo, el puto conoce a Kloi y talvez Kloi lo conoce a el", dije yo.

-"Ok, ahora la llamo", dijo Vor mientras empezaba a llamarla.

"Hola Rodri que pasa", decia Kloi.

-"No soy Vor otra vez", dijo Vor.

-"Ah Vor que pasa?", pregunto Kloi.

-"Eh me preguntaba si conoces al cantinero de la discoteca del primer dia?", pregunto Vor.

-"Si lo conozco, mas bien es mi amigo, el me llama de vez en cuando, cuando hay algún chico que quiere perder su virginidad, porque despues de todo por eso se llama Los Noobs, ahí asisten todos los que quieren hacer su primera experiencia en algo, como beber hasta desmayarse, perder la virginidad, porque yo no soy la única a que llaman cuando un chico quiere perder la virginidad, hay varias mas que estan disponibles, y bueno el me contacto cuando se entero de que a mi me gusta mucho el sexo, asi que el me ofrece un descuento del 30% por cada chico que disfrute de mi compañía, es un buen trato debo decir, mas bien el es el que se acostó en la fiesta con tu amigo", decia Kloi.

Cris se veía realmente molesto y con ganas de matar algo en estos momentos.

-"Ok, pero eso significa que sabes donde vive?", pregunto Vor.

-"Claro que si, vive en la planta alta de la discoteca, porque despues de todo el tambien es el dueño de la discoteca", dijo Kloi.

-"Gracias por el dato, nos vemos mas tarde"; dijo Vor.

-"Pues adiós", dijo Kloi como Vor colgó.

-"Bien esta aquí, ahora busquemos algo con que darle una paliza a ese imbécil", dijo Cris.

-"Ok", dije yo.

Buscamos en el coche haber si habia algo, y si que habia algo, encontre mi talismán, mi machete y mi pistola de calibre 44.

-"Dame el machete, le cortera el pene al pendejo", dijo Cris.

-"Calma queremos darle la golpiza de su vida, no matarlo", dije yo.

-"El puto nos drogo, y es mas que seguro que sabia que aun estaba drogado cuando me violo", dijo Cris mientras me quitaba el machete.

-"Bien llévate el machete, pero algo me dice que tengo algo de peso haya atrás, me pregunto que sera?", dije yo como sali y abri la cajuela del auto.

Eran un monton de rifles, pistolas, y algunos bates de metal.

-"Pero que carajo hicimos, asaltamos una armería o que", pregunto Vor.

Yo solo me quede mirando la cantidad de armas que teníamos y entre todas las armas, pude encontrar un recibo.

-"Miren un recibo", dije yo como agarre el recibo.

-"Es un recibo por la compra de, 4 M4, 3 pistolas Magnun calibre 44 y 3 cartuchos de municion para cada una", dije yo.

-"Joder, y para que queríamos tantas armas?", pregunto Vor.

-"No lo se", dijo Cris mientras agarraba uno de los bates de beisbol de metal, "Pero creo que talvez de manera subconsciente planeamos una venganza contra el puto cantinero y conseguimos estas cosas"

-"Bueno eso es posible, talvez", dije yo mientras agarraba otro bate de metal.

-"Ahora Vor, toma un bate y cierra la cajuela, tenemos a un puto que golpear sin piedad", dijo Cris todo enojado.

Vor tomo tambien un bate, cerro la cajuela y buscamos una entrada trasera.

Por suerte no nos tomo mucho tiempo, encontramos un callejón donde habia un monton de condones usados por todos lados, joder que asco.

Tocamos la puerta con fuerza esperando que responda.

Ocultamos los bates y el machete detrás de nosotros.

Esperamos porque si entramos por la fuerza seguro que como dueño de una discoteca estará armado y dispara contra nosotros.

Bueno eso es lo que nos han enseñado las películas y las series que un cantinero siempre anda armado.

-"Ya voy esperen", decia una voz masculina del otro lado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-"Oh hola cariño disfrutaste lo de anoche", dijo sorprendido el cantinero que era bien alto de unos 2 metros de alto y se veía bien fuerte, y eso que dijo lo hizo mirando a Cris.

Al parecer Vor olvido decir que el cantinero era un puto gigante.

-"Te demostrare lo mucho que lo disfrute anoche", dijo Cris todo enojado como le dio una patada en sus partes.

Y la sorpresa de nuestras vidas cuando el que grito de dolor en vez de ser el cantinero, fue Cris que cayo al suelo agarrando su pata.

-"Pero que mierda"; dijo Cris mientras se agarraba su pata.

-"No es la primera vez que una chica con la que me acosté me quiere patear en mis partes"; dijo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba que tenia un protector de metal en sus partes, o sea que mierda.

-"Pero acaso esperabas esto", dijo como Vor y yo atacamos con los bates.

Y el los agarro en al aire antes de que siquiera lo tocáramos.

-"Y creen que no entrene en defensa personal por si la chicas con quien me acuesto trae a unos matones", decia como el lanzo nuestros bates lejos de nosotros.

-"Ahora yo soy un hombre que le gusta resolver esto con una simple platica asi que por que no se calman y lo resolvemos de forma civilizada", dijo el cantinero.

-"Haber talvez seas bueno defendiéndote de unos mantones, pero no creo que puedas defenderte contra matones que hacen magia, ahora espero que disfrutes ser tirado de un lado al otro como si fueras una muñeca de trapo", dijo Vor como intento hacer magia pero sin ningun resultado.

-"Bloqueadores de magia en el techo, los instale en caso de que los cambiantes hicieran magia y se hicieran daño entre si en caso de que tomaran de mas"; dijo el cantinero mientras señalaba al techo.

-"Pues no nos importa, vamos Vor entre tu y yo podremos darle su merecido a este gigante"; dije yo como Vor y yo nos lanzábamos a la carga contra el.

-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.—

 **Una gran golpiza mas tarde.**

-"Debo admitir"; dijo el cantinero mientras escupía uno de sus dientes cubierto de sangre al suelo, "Ustedes si que dan pelea", dijo el como estaba tumbado en el suelo con múltiples moretones, ambas piernas rotas y con la cara toda sangrante.

-"Lo mismo digo", dije yo, que con suerte estaba de pie, Vor estaba tumbado inconsciente en el suelo y Cris que tambien estaba a lado mio tambien bien golpeado con varios moretones en sus brazos y el brazo izquierdo torcido de una manera poco natural.

-"Ahora si podemos hablar de manera civilizada"; decia Cris.

-"Ahora responde, que era esa bebida que nos diste hace 5 dias?", pregunte yo.

-"Es una bebida creada por mi difunto socio, que era un cambiante que me enseño a prepararlo, es muy complicado explicar lo que contiene, pero les dire lo que hace, la bebida suprime tus miedos, tus inquietudes, básicamente desactiva tu sentido común y hace que te dejes llevar por tus instintos, los efectos de la bebida duran 24 horas y los únicos efectos secundarios que tiene es no recordar nada de lo que hicieron en esas 24 horas", dijo el cantinero que se esforzaba para respirar.

En serio si que le dimos la golpiza de su vida.

-"Pero porque no recordamos nada de lo que paso estos últimos 5 dias?", pregunto Cris.

-"Porque ustedes venia aquí siempre a la misma hora a tomar esa bebidas y ayer fue el único dia que no la tomaron porque los ingredientes estan guardados en mi bar, y como me invitaron a su fiesta no les di mas", dijo el cantinero.

-"Pero eso no explica porque me violaste", dijo Cris enfadándose de nuevo.

-"Oye, yo no te viole, tu en tu estado insististe tanto en hacerlo que solo acepte, y no te preocupes, use condón…..", el decia como Cris le piso con fuerza una de sus piernas rotas.

-"Arggg", dijo el.

-"Solo no digas nada esta bien", dijo Cris.

-"Escuchen nos dejamos llevar todos anoche, y yo no soy culpable de todo lo que les paso mientras estaban en los efectos de la bebida, mas bien ustedes me suplicaban que les diera mas de mi bebida para seguir con la fiesta, ustedes fueron culpables de todo lo que les paso, asi que no es mi culpa que sus bajos instintos los dominaron anoche", dijo el cantinero.

-"El…el dice la verdad", era Vor que empezaba a despertar.

-"Como que dice la verdad, es en serio que fue nuestra culpa todo lo que nos paso todas esas noches?", pregunto Cris.

-"Me temo que si", dijo Vor mientras se intentaba levantar.

Joder aun estoy algo molesto como a pesar de que Cris y Vor eran hembras nos golpeó sin pensar a todos.

-"Joder", decía Cris mientras caminaba con dificultad de vuelta hacia el auto.

-"No se preocupen, no levantare cargos", dijo el cantinero.

-"Joder ahora me hace sentir mal que la hayamos partido ambas piernas", dije yo.

-"Oye porque dices que la gente viene a intentar golpearte eso es lo que quiero saber", dijo Vor.

-"Bueno, ustedes no son los primeros que me vienen a intentar golpearme por lo que les paso cuando estaban bajo los efectos de la bebida, y por desgracia la mayoría de las veces con la que me acuesto con mujeres, resultan ser mujeres que se iban a casar y bajo los efectos de la bebida se acuestan conmigo y una vez sus prometidos se enteran, ellos vienen a intentar golpearme, es por eso que siempre estoy listo para todo", dijo el cantinero.

-"Mas bien ustedes son los primeros que me logran dar una tremenda golpiza antes de siquiera poder conversar", dijo el cantinero.

Mierda ahora me siento peor.

-"Lamento que le hayamos golpeado hasta dejarlo asi", dijo Vor.

-"No hay problema chica, las cosas que debieron haber echo en ese estado debio ser tan malo como para que me vengan a darme una tremenda golpiza", dijo el cantinero.

-"Pero quiero saber que cuando salga del hospital, aun podemos ir al campo de tiro para probar esas armas que compraron ayer", dijo el cantinero.

-"Espera sabes que tenemos armas?", pregunte yo.

-"Si ustedes presumieron que habían comprado tremendo arsenal y que iban a probarlas el sábado y ustedes me invitaron", dijo el cantinero.

Joder ahora me siento mucho peor.

-"Y es increible que intentaran darme con esos bates contra mi?", dijo el cantinero.

-"Porque?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque me contaron que habían usado unos bates para destruir buzones como los borrachos hacen en las películas hace 4 dias, me sorprende que no se deshicieran de ellas cuando la policía les intento arrestar por destruir buzones", dijo el cantinero.

-"Es por eso que teníamos los bates?", pregunto Vor.

-"Claro que si, y me hace reir como usaron a su amigo Cris para zafarse del arresto, diciendo que el tiene inmunidad diplomática o algo asi", decia el cantinero.

-"Espera te contábamos todo eso, porque?", dijo Rodri.

-"Porque cada vez que venían a verme me agradecían por darle las bebidas, y me decían lo alegre que estaban por ganar tanto dinero en los casinos, y cada vez que venían compraban las bebidas mas caras para todos los que se encontraran en la discoteca en el momento", dijo el cantinero.

Mierda, ahora en serio me siento muy mal.

-"Pero porque peleaste con nosotros", pregunto Vor.

-"Ustedes no querían escucharme, ademas talvez podría cansarlos para asi me pudieran escuchar", dijo el cantinero.

Mierda en serio si que hicimos algo malo.

-"Te llamare a una ambulancia, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti", dijo Vor.

-"Y te lo agradecería mucho", dijo el.

Entonces Vor llamo a los paramédicos y nosotros 2 regresamos al coche.

Dejamos al pobre cantinero tirado con las piernas rotas en el callejón, mientras recogíamos los bates y mi machete.

Joder.

Ya lejos de su alcance auditivo, le pregunte a Vor.

-"Y el dijo…..", me detuvo Vor ahí.

-"El no dejo de decir la verdad ni por un segundo", dijo Vor.

-"Joder me siento mal", dije yo.

-"Igual yo, el pobre tipo no merecia que le hiciéramos eso", dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y no pensamos con claridad", dijo Vor.

-"Si, aun cuando en plena pelea el se defendia como un luchador profesional, dejándote inconsciente con un golpe bien dado en la cabeza, y el en serio ahora que lo pienso solo daba sus golpes en nuestras extremidades intentando detenernos, el en ningun momento intento golpear nuestros cuerpos o nuestra cara", dije yo.

-"Y cuando le rompieron las piernas?", pregunto Vor.

-"Despues de varios minutos de atacarlo sin resultado alguno, Cris intento agarrar el machete que lo habíamos ocultado detrás de unos botes de basura, el reacciono con rapidez y le fracturo el brazo, en ese momento aproveche y le di una poderosa patada en la rodilla, y una vez caído, bueno, le empezamos a golpear sin parar", dije yo.

-"Entiendo", dijo Vor.

-"Ahora vamos al hospital a que atiendan a Cris y a nosotros", dije yo.

.-.-.-..-..-..-…-.

 **12:45 pm**

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Hospital general de Las Vegas.**

 **(A solo 20 minutos del fin del internet)**

Al fin me iban a dar de alta.

A Starlight y al teniente Brinx los van a despertar del coma inducido ahora que sus heridas sanaron completamente.

Durante todo este tiempo, la princesa Luna estuvo conmigo, dormia en los asientos de la habitación y se quedaba a almorzar conmigo.

En el proceso nos pudimos conocer aun mas y hacernos amigos.

Aunque talvez si juego bien mis cartas, podamos convertirnos en mas que amigos.

En el tiempo que estaba tambien podía llegar a conocer a mi hijita y en serio se llevaba muy bien con ella.

Era la primera cambiante que no sea la reina que no le tiene miedo a una alicornio.

Ya me habia vestido y todo con ropa que Kloi me trajo de mi cuarto.

Unos pantalones azules con una simple polera de color negro.

Oh, y hablando de Kloi, ella me dijo que ha estado saliendo con Rodrigo, bien por ella, que por fin parece que al fin va a sentar cabeza, aun cuando la razón de porque va a sentar cabeza es que no calculo muy bien los dias en la que era susceptible al embarazo y ella quedo embarazada.

Como me hubiera gusta que la razón de que ahora ya dejara esa vida loca es porque ya maduro, pero no, es porque esta embarazada.

Pero bueno, que se va a hacer no.

Estaba listo para irme de este hospital, pero antes tenia que visitar a Starlight y al teniente Brinx que los despertaran del coma en breve.

-"Uff que bueno es estar vestido con algo que no sea una bata de hospital", dije yo como salía de la habitacion con Luna, Kloi y Seras a mi lado, aunque eso si, Kloi mas atrás vigilando a Luna, ella aun no confía mucho en ella.

-"Yo estoy feliz que puedas venir otra vez a casa conmigo papi", decia Seras.

-"Lo mismo digo hijita", dije yo.

-"Hola Martin, ya estas mejor al parecer"; eran Rodri, que detrás de el lo seguían sus amigos(a).

-"Si lo estoy", dije yo.

-"Y bien estas listo para llamar a la reina Chysalis para que se reuna con nosotros", dijo Rodri.

-"Bueno voy a ver, pero primero quiero hacer una cosa", dije yo.

-"Yo creo que te reunirás con la reina mucho mas antes Martin", dijo Kloi.

-"Porque lo dices?", pregunte.

-"Porque ella esta en el edificio y no la siento muy feliz que digamos", dijo Kloi.

-"Espera que?", dije yo.

-"Si ella esta aquí y va a llegar a este piso….ahora", dijo Kloi como ella señalo al pasillo donde al final habia un ascensor.

El ascensor se abrió mostrando a una reina Chrysalis con la cara normal sin emociones.

-"Presidenta Chrysalis que le debo este honor?", pregunte mientras me ponía en posición de firme.

-"Puedo hablarte un segundo a solas Martin"; dijo con dureza la reina Chrysalis mientras señalaba la habitacion en donde estaba.

-"Si puedo hacerlo", dije yo como abria la puerta y nos metimos adentro.

Vi como ella realizo una burbuja de color verde con su magia que nos envolvió a ambos.

No me gusta como va esto.

-"Me han llamado el dia de ayer de la prisión donde esta Celestia", dijo ella sin emociones.

-"Y me dijeron que la mismísima princesa Celestia, la princesa misma que no tuvo tiempo para tener un semental a su lado, que no tiene ningun interés amoroso en nadie, esta embarazada", dijo con una pizca de molestia en su voz.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

-"Y en la enfermería de la prisión mandaron unas muestras de su cavidad uterina y descubrieron que…tu eres el padre"; dijo ella.

Mierda, me va a dar un ataque al corazón, por tan rápido que late mi corazón en estos momentos.

-"Me puedes decir cuando demonios se te ocurrio violar a la princesa Celestia?", pregunto con un claro enfado en su voz.

-"Habia estado con demasiado estrés y no habia dormido, no pensaba muy bien", decia yo todo nervioso.

-"Bien al menos eres honesto al respecto y tambien no le dijiste a nadie que lo hiciste que es mucho mejor aun", dijo menos molesta Chrysalis.

-"Pero a pesar de eso, y no me agrada decir esto, pero esto nos beneficia un monton", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espere que?", pregunte.

-"En efecto, tener a la hija de la princesa Celestia nos dara chances de negociar con los cazadores y que se rindan de manera incondicional a cambio de que regresen a Equestria y asi acabar con el espiral de violencia y muerte que hay al norte de Europa", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Que?!"; yo pregunte sin poder creer lo que dijo, quiere darles una alicornio inocente que esos locos cazadores de seguro corromperán.

-"Esta segura de eso señora presidenta, despues de todo, estaríamos entregando a una inocente alicornio en las garras de esos locos genocidas", dije yo.

-"Que otra salida nos queda, los ejércitos de varias naciones estan desperdigadas por toda Europa y apenas tenemos contacto con alguna de ellas, no podemos coordinar un ataque real, y otra ataque significaría mas humanos inocentes muertos", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Pero debe haber otra forma….", decia yo como me interrumpió porque la estaban llamando al celular.

-"Aquí Chrysalis que es lo que esta pasando", dijo ella.

"Los sistemas informáticos estan fallando, no sabemos que es lo que lo causa, las computadoras apenas responden, y recibimos mensajes de los servicios secreto Chino y Japones, que tambien ellos estan presentando fallas en todos los sistemas, presidenta Chrsyalis es muy posible que estemos bajo un ataque cibernético a gran escala", decia una voz masculina.

Que suerte que la medicina aun tiene efecto en mi y tenga aun mi super audición.

-"Han averiguado quien es el atacante?"; pregunto Chrysalis.

"Presidenta Chrysalis hemos recibido mensajes tambien del servicio secreto Britanico, ellos tambien estan teniendo fallas masivas en los sistemas, la agencia espacial china nos esta avisando que esta perdiendo contacto con los satélites, y….oh por Dios…esto…esto no es posible", decia el hombre.

-"Que sucede, que esta pasando?", preguntaba Chrysalis.

"Los ataques…los ataques vienen de todos los servidores a la vez…..no sabemos como…pero alguien esta usando la internet para sabotear todos los sistemas, es un ataque masivo y de todos lados presidenta, los sistemas estan apunto de caer"; decia todo desesperado el hombre.

-"En serio no podemos hacer nada?", pregunto asustada Chrysalis.

-"Lo lamento señora, pero….no podemos hacer nada, las computadoras ya no funcionan, me temo…..me temo que es el fin del internet y de todo lo que la conecte…..", se corto la llamada.

El celular de la princesa Chrysalis dio un leve chispazo y se apagó para siempre, y pudimos ver como las luces del hospital parpadearon por un segundo.

-"Que cree que acaba de pasar presidenta?", pregunte.

-"No lo se Martin, pero por desgracia estoy 100% segura que fue su contra ataque de parte de los cazadores", dijo toda seria.

-"Como esta tan segura de eso?", pregunte.

-"Si pudieron asustar al mejor hacker que tenemos trabajando para nosotros, el ataque no fue causado por humanos, eso solo deja a los cazadores como únicos culpables", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Pero los cazadores apenas estan conociendo estas tecnologías, como demonios han logrado dominarlas y usarlas en contra nuestra tan rapido?", pregunte yo.

-"Me temo que…la magia es solo tecnología que no comprendemos, asi que….no me sorprendería que sus mejores hechiceros lograran dominar la tecnología tan rápido", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Dios mio", es lo único que dije.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunte.

-"No lo se, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo se", dijo Chrysalis toda triste mientras iba y se ponía cerca de la ventana y observaba la ciudad.

Oh por Dios, acaban de destruir nuestra tecnología, ahora, ahora que vamos a hacer?

Nuestra única ventaja contra los cazadores se ha esfumado.

La guerra contra los cazadores, no hizo mas que comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **Guao que capitulo tan largo no?**

 **Era eso o escribir otros 4 capitulos antes de que llegara este momento.**

 **Mayormente quice hacerlo asi de largo en vez de demorarme 2 semanas en escribir cuatro capítulos diferentes.**

 **Ademas estaba inspirado, y cuando uno esta inspirado, no hay quien lo detenga.**

 **Pero que tal no, la princesa Luna tratando de lidiar con lo que sabe.**

 **La princesa Celestia esta embarazada?**

 **Eso si da miedo.**

 **No quisiera ser el protagonista en estos momentos.**

 **Ahora la verdadera guerra comienza.**

 **Y nuestros 3 amigos tuvieron una aventura que nunca recordaran.**

 **Y todo en un capitulo de mas de 10 mil palabras.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que la disfruten, y que comenten.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capitulo 25: Momentos y decisiones decisivas_**

 **10 de septiembre del 2021**

 **Hospital general de Las Vegas**

 **12:50 pm (Hora local)**

 **(A 15 minutos del fin del internet)**

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Como Martin entro con Chrysalis en su habitacion, ahora estábamos nosotros solos junto con la princesa Luna y Kloi.

-"Eh Kloi, tengo algo que decirte, pero en privado", dije yo como le hice señas para que me siguiera a las escaleras de emergencia del hospital.

-"Ok no hay problema"; dijo ella como me siguió.

Ya mis amigos se quedaron a charlas con la princesa Luna.

Y ya en las escaleras…

-"Kloi, quiero decirte algo muy importante, y no se como lo vas a tomar", decia yo con seriedad.

-"No estas listo para esto, lo se, siento tus emociones internas, y siento que no es porque no crees estar listo para ser padre, es otra la razón de porque no quieres ser padre, no es asi?", pregunto Kloi.

-"Como lo sabes?", pregunte yo.

-"Soy una cambiante recuerdas, si no sabemos como leer las emociones de los demás, no seriamos cambiantes", dijo Kloi.

-"En realidad es bueno que vallamos directo al punto", dije yo, "Porque la verdadera razón de porque no quiero ser padre es…..porque yo perdi a una chica muy especial para mi, y me prometi a mi mismo no estar con ninguna otra por ahora", dije yo con tristeza.

Yo antes de venir, habia perdido a una chica muy especial para mi y no sentia que tener un hijo con una extraña seria lo correcto.

Ella solo me miro no mas.

-"Entiendo", dijo ella mientras se sobaba el vientre.

-"Lo lamento si no podre estar ahí para nuestro…..hijo", en serio me fue difícil decir esa ultima palabra.

-"No te preocupes, entiendo muy bien, y mas cuando una se embaraza de un extraño prácticamente por descuido de una misma", dijo ella mientras me miraba, "Porque en si, lo que paso entre nosotros hace dias fue solo sexo, no senti ni un sentimiento de amor entre nosotros, asi que si quieres puedes irte sin mirar atras, yo me encargare de cuidar a mi hijo o hija sola, hasta que halle a alguien que de verdad sienta amor por mi"

-"Estas segura de eso?", pregunte yo, "Yo puedo intentar….", quería continuar pero ella puso sus dedos en mis labios para callarme.

-"Para ser una pareja con hijos ambos padres deben amarse primero, traer un hijo con un extraño que no te ama, no es bueno para la cria", dijo ella, "Pero al menos aun podemos ser amigos?", me pregunto.

-"Claro que si", dije yo.

-"Me alegra que hayamos discutido esto", dijo ella.

-"Igual yo, mas bien creo que me he sacado un peso de encima", dije yo medio mintiendo, porque en si aun estará esa sensación de dejar a tu propio hijo atrás, pero al menos ella fue muy comprensiva al respecto, cualquier otra mujer me hubiera arrastrado al matrimonio o exigir alguna compensación si me iba, pero no, ella me estaba dejando ir sin mas.

O ella en serio es muy comprensiva, o su raza es asi por naturaleza.

-"Ahora creo que debemos volver con los demás, seguro se preguntaran de que estuvimos discutiendo", dijo ella.

-"Estoy de acuerdo", dije yo.

Una vez estuvimos regresando con los demás las luces parpadearon un rato.

-"Que raro se comportan las luces o no Kloi?", le pregunte

Pero ella no me contesto y se habia detenido en medio del pasillo.

-"Que sucede Kloi?", le pregunte.

Ya los demás habían visto que Kloi no se movia y vinieron hacia mi.

-"Oye porque se detienen aquí, que paso?", pregunto Vor.

-"No lo se", respondi.

Pero no tuvimos que esperar unos segundos para saber la respuesta.

-"La reina esta asustada", dijo Kloi algo asustada.

-"QUE?", todos preguntamos sorprendidos.

-"Porque esta asustada?", pregunto Luna.

-"Porque los cazadores acaban de atacarnos y dejarnos incomunicados e indefensos ante cualquier ataque", dijo Kloi aun mas asustada.

-"Como rayos hicieron eso?", pregunte yo.

(La puerta donde Martin y la reina se habían metido se abrió)

-"Porque ellos de algún modo han usado la internet en nuestra contra y todo artefacto que se conectara a la internet o funcione de manera inalámbrica ha sido inutilizado", dijo la Reina Chrysalis.

-"Como rayos han hecho eso?", pregunto Cris.

-"Aun no lo sabemos?", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y esa es la razón de porque las luces titilaron?", pregunto Vor.

-"En parte si, la red eléctrica del país estaba interconectada y controlada por computadoras para que nunca faltara energía en ninguna parte del país, y ese parpadeo fue porque la electricidad que produce la represa es insuficiente para alimentar toda la ciudad y mayormente esa energía faltante es proporcionada de las centrales nucleares de Dakota del norte, y como las computadoras fallaron, las centrales de energía solo dan electricidad para el estado en que se encuentran, y es por eso que en estos momentos habra apagones hasta que redirección la energía con los sistemas de emergencia que no requieren el uso de computadoras", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y este ataque afectara a los satélites?", pregunte yo.

-"Por desgracia si, mas bien en estos momentos, todos los satélites en orbita deben estar en curso de colisión con la tierra, básicamente toda comunicación satelital o a larga distancia será imposible hasta nuevo aviso", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y como vamos a contra atacar a los cazadores por lo que han hecho", dijo Martin.

-"No lo vamos a hacer por ahora", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Que, porque?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque muchas de las maquinas que tienen GPS integrado han freido por completo todo lo electrónico, haciendo nuestros aviones mas avanzados, nuestros tanques e incluso nuestras naves de batalla totalmente inútiles asi que cualquier tipo de contra ataque tendrá que esperar hasta que se repare toda la maquinaria belica posible", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y como sabes que paso eso?", pregunto Martin.

-"Porque estoy en contacto con varios de mis hijos que se encontraban en una base militar en china que estaba siendo azotada por un huracán y dicen que todos sus equipos que tenian GPS integrado se frieron todos sus componentes electrónicos", dijo Crysalis.

-"Joder", dijo Martin.

-"Si que es malo, muy malo", dije yo.

-"Pero aun asi que hacemos los soldados?", pregunto Martin.

-"Nada por ahora, muchos de los aviones de seguro les han fallado sus sistemas electrónicos y todos sus sistemas esten arruinados y hasta que sean reparados….", ella se puso palida por un segundo, "Oh no, aun con todo lo que esta pasando aun hay trafico aéreo"

Oh no, eso solo significa una cosa.

(Se siente como temblara todo el hospital)

-"Que fue eso?", pregunto Seras toda asustada mientras abrazaba la pierna de Martin.

-"No lo se pero creo que lo mejor seria salir afuera", dijo Martin.

Asi que todos nos apuramos en salir del hospital.

Pero antes de que siquiera saliéramos a la calle, escuchamos una fuerte explosión.

No habia que ser adivinos para saber que fue.

Cuando salimos afuera veíamos muchos de los autos que estaban varados en la calle sin moverse, los semáforos estaban prendidos pero como no estaban conectados a la red, solo cambiaba de manera esporádica las luces y por lo visto hay muchos accidentes de coche.

-"Miren", dijo Martin señalando una nube de humo elevándose a unos 900 metros al sur de nosotros.

Corrimos hacia alla y lo que encontramos fue….bueno 3 edificios de apartamentos de al menos 15 pisos cada uno en llamas, y uno de los edificios estaba prácticamente colapsado y partes de avión por todos lados.

Mierda.

-"Kloi, llévate a Seras a un parque lo suficientemente grande para que puedan ver cualquier cosa que se aproxime a ustedes fácilmente", dijo Martin.

-"Esta bien", dijo Kloi como levantaba a Seras.

-"Ahora chicos ayúdenme a buscar sobrevivientes", dijo Martin como el fue a ayudar a algunas personas que estaban heridas en la calle.

-"Vamos muchachos, ayudemos a salvar vidas", dije yo como tambien fuimos a ayudar, y aun cuando Cris estaba con el brazo roto se puso a cargar a los heridos con su brazo bueno.

-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Princesa Luna.**

Ahora que hago, puedo fácilmente volar y rescatar gente que de seguro quedo atrapada en los pisos superiores, pero con el fuego expandiéndose cada vez mas y sin poder usar magia para apagar el incendio resultaría herida o peor.

-"Princesa Luna, te estoy leyendo tus emociones y puedo sentir tus ganas de ir a ayudar pero a la vez el miedo que tienes por morir a causa de no poder usar tus poderes para protegerte", era la reina Chrysalis.

-"Si quiero ayudar, pero no se como puedo hacerlo", decia yo.

-"Yo si", dijo Chrysalis, "Tienes que permitirme absorber tu magia para que yo pueda usar un hechizo para apagar el incendio".

Eso si podría funcionar.

-"Bien, pero como vas a absorber mi magia?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo tengo que sujetar tu cuerno con mi mano", dijo ella.

Aun tengo muy sensible mi cuerno, pero si eso es todo lo que tendría que hacer….

Yo asentí.

Entonces ella agarro mi cuerno, sus manos en serio son muy suaves y lo agarra de tal forma que no me causa dolor.

Pero eso fue mucho decir cuando senti una enorme punzada de dolor ir en mi cabeza.

Sentia como mi magia era succionada y despues de un momento de un angustiante dolor, ella dejo de agarrar mi cuerno dejándome a mi con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Pero al menos me mantuve de pie y vi como sus manos y sus cuernos brillaban y ella envolvió con una extraña burbuja toda la zona del choque de ese "avión", y luego no parecía hacer nada mas, pero antes de que dijera algo, el fuego se empezó a apagar de la nada.

Y en solo unos segundos el fuego se apagó y ella retiro la burbuja

-"Que hiciste?", pregunte yo.

-"Quite el oxigeno del aire y sin oxigeno, la llama se apagó, y como lo hice por solo unos segundos, cualquier ser vivo no tuvo tiempo de sofocarse", dijo ella.

-"Es una forma muy interesante de apagar un incendio pero tambien muy arriesgado, pudiste sofocar a cualquiera que hubiera sobrevivido al accidente", dije yo.

-"No podía usar agua o llenar el área de CO2, mataria a todos adentro de la burbuja antes de que el agua o el CO2 apagaran las llamas, ademas, al ser un cambiante puede saber las emociones de todos a pesar de que esten dormidos, porque aun dormidos uno puede soñar con algo que le de sentimientos de placer, alegría o tristeza", dijo ella.

-"Y eso ultimo que dijiste tiene sentido en estos momentos porque?", pregunte.

-"Porque no siento ningun tipo de ser vivo que emane algún tipo de sentimiento en el edificio principal donde se estrello el avión", dijo Chrysalis algo desanimada.

-"Estas hablando en serio, como es que no pudo haber ningun sobreviviente?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque los aviones no importa que tan duro y resistente los construyas, si se estrellan contra algo solido de manera directa como este avión", dijo ella mostrando en efecto que lo único que habia en el lugar una vez las llamas se extinguieron que dijera que se estrello algún avión en este lugar, eran las alas y algunos trozos del armazón, luego no puedo ver cualquier parte del interior del avión en ninguna parte, "Como ves, el choque fue tan fuerte que al avión se desintegro, matando a todos los que estuvieran a bordo".

-"Oh", es lo único que podía decir yo.

Vi como Martin y los chicos y algunos transeúntes del lugar ayudaban a sacar a los heridos que estaban en los escombros de esos edificios.

Yo por mientras ya que no habia riesgo de incendio, vole a los pisos superiores y me puse a buscar sobrevivientes.

Pensando en que si estos cazadores habían provocado todo esto…entonces debía ayudar a los humanos de alguna forma en derrotar a los cazadores.

Antes de que haya mas vidas de inocentes perdidas.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitan Blade.**

 **Laboratorios del bunker ruso capturado**

 **7:40 pm (Hora local) A solo 40 minutos de la muerte del internet.**

-"Como que el Dr. Matter ya no esta vivo?", pregunto yo a los dos investigadores que estaban con ultima vez con el Dr. Matter, el Dr. Chip y la investigadora Mind.

Porque cuando me entere que mi mejor investigador de alguna forma habia desaparecido en una maquina humana por el Dr. Chip, inmediatamente fui al lugar de los hechos para obtener algunas respuestas.

-"Bueno señor es que el Dr. Matter de alguna forma entro a la…..", interrumpi al Dr. Chip.

-"Si ya me explicaste que entro, se funciono con esa cosa que los humanos llaman "Internet" y logro crear varios inventos antes de suicidarse, pero quiero saber porque ya no esta vivo y porque no pudo regresar a la normalidad?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno es demasiado complicado de explicar, y solo existe la teoría de que el conocimiento que el absorbió era tan grande, que su cuerpo físico no lo podría almacenar", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Pero aun no explica el porque se suicido?", pregunte yo.

-"El dijo que al suicidarse, se llevaría todas las tecnologías humanos consigo, dándonos una enorme ventaja en la guerra", dijo la investigadora Mind.

-"Ah Dr. Matter, siempre tan racional y leal a su nación, que no le importo sacrificarse y darnos una enorme ventaja en esta guerra, bueno ahora eso tiene sentido"; dije yo, "Ahora que clase de nuevos inventos el Dr. Matter diseño?", pregunte mientras miraba los diversos planos tirados aun por el laboratorio.

-"Señor debo decir que los diseños para inventos que nos dejo el Dr. Matter son de los mas asombrosos que haya visto", dijo el Dr. Chip mientras tomaba uno de los planos, "Estos inventos nos adelantaran décadas o incluso siglos con respecto a la humana, y nos adelantaría incluso milenios de las otras naciones de nuestro mundo", dijo el emocionado como me mostraba un extraño dibujo que mostraba un tubo cilíndrico donde hay la silueta de un alicornio adentro.

-"Me podrias explicar lo que estoy viendo?", pregunte yo.

-"Señor, lo que esta viendo es la primera maquina que podrá mutar a simples ponys y convertirlos en alicornios", dijo el Dr. Chip todo emocionado.

-"No….puede…..ser", dije yo lentamente sin poder creérmelo.

-"Y eso no es todo señor", dijo el Dr. Chip mientras tomaba otro plano.

Este plano contenia un tubo cilíndrico y diversos aparatos extraños rodeándolo.

-"Este señor, según lo que entiendo, nos permitirá revivir a nuestros soldados caídos mediante magia negra y controlarlos gracias a la tecnología humana como si fueran simples marionetas", dijo el Dr. Chip aun emocionado.

-"Pero revivir soldados con magia negra no es muy útil, porque según he leído en antiguos manuscritos, solo podían reanimar los cuerpos y tenian una movilidad reducida y eran muy tontos", dije yo.

-"Y el Dr. Matter sabe eso", dijo el como tomo otro plano en que mostraba una extraña caja con dibujos extraños en ellos, "Porque el invento tambien el atrapa almas, atraparía el alma de los soldados caidos y conectándolo al invento para revivir soldados, pondría de nuevo el alma del soldados en el cuerpo, y en caso de ser de un enemigo el alma que hayamos capturado, los podremos controlar gracias a la tecnología humana".

-"Es increíble como el Dr. Matter combino, la magia y la ciencia humana en una porque el incluso diseño maquinas para que puedan crear en serie Timber Wolfs de metal que bueno los rebautizo como Iron Wolfs por obvias razones y darles la orden de cazar humanos, tambien diseño maquinas para clonar a las tropas, sueros de super soldados, mejorar aun mas nuestras armaduras, incluso como crear dragones de manera artificial, el Dr. Matter nos dejo los diseños de estos, pasos a seguir para construirlos y que materiales hay que usar", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Sabia que el Dr. Matter era listo y capaz de inventar cosas que superen nuestra imaginación, pero esto es increíble, con estos inventos seremos imparables", dije yo.

-"Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con esto, porque solo miren estos inventos, "Cascos de control mental", "Maquinas para entrar en los sueños", incluso tiene maquinas para robar la energía vital de los seres vivos a distancia, señor estos inventos prácticamente nos estan convirtiendo en los villanos, porque según se todas esas habilidades vienen de los 3 mas grandes villanos de toda Equestria, de Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon y Tirek respectivamente, si las creamos y las usamos contra civiles nos volveremos tan malos como los cambiantes y los villanos que han atacado Equestria estos últimos años"; dijo la investigadora Mind.

Yo solo la mire por un segundo.

-"Dr. Chip podría llamar a todos los investigadores y doctores a este lugar para que comiencen a desarrollar cada uno de estos inventos", dije yo.

-"Claro que si señor", dijo el Dr. Chip como se fue en busca de los demás.

Dejándonos a mi y a la investigadora Mind solos.

-"Haber investigadora Mind, al parecer no sabe cual es el propósito de esta organización verdad?", pregunte yo con mi voz seria.

-"Bueno se que es de proteger a Equestria a cualquier costo de cualquier amenaza cambiante", dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-"Exacto, a cualquier costo, es por eso que no nos importara usar lo mismo que usan contra nosotros a nuestro favor verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"Supongo que no"; dijo ella nerviosa, "Pero aun cuando estos inventos sean usados para acabar con los cambiantes, yo creo que usarlos contra inocentes desarmados es simplemente….horrible", dijo ella.

-"Oh inocente yegua, estos humanos no son inocentes, son todos culpables de haber acogido, protegido e incluso nos llegan reportes de que incluso procrearon con cambiantes, algo sumamente repugnante si me lo preguntas"; dije yo y a solo recordar las evidencias de eso en los pueblos que atacamos antes de llegar a este bunker me da ganas de vomitar.

-"Pero aun asi, los estamos atacando sin piedad quemando sus ciudades y pueblos con ancianos y crias en ellos, simplemente estos actos nos estan llevando a ser tan malos o incluso peores que Tirek y Nightmare Moon juntos", dijo ella.

-"Tu sabes porque estamos en este mundo?", le pregunte.

-"Es para rescatar a la princesa Celestia y acabar con los cambiantes por supuesto", dijo ella.

-"En realidad es, rescatar a la princesa Celestia, y exterminar a los humanos y cambiantes y asi tener este planeta solo para los Equestrians", dije yo.

Ella solo me miro.

-"Vamos a exterminar a toda una raza solo por juntarse con los cambiantes señor?"; pregunto ella sin poder creérselo.

-"Exactamente, ahora aun estas con nosotros en esto o estas en contra?"; pregunte yo mirándola con severidad.

Ella miro al suelo por un rato.

-"Si señor, estoy a favor", dijo a regañadientes, "Pero al menos me podría poner en proyectos menores para al menos no sentir que estamos haciendo un acto de crueldad inmensa?", pregunto.

-"Bien, te pondremos en el único lugar que es mas que seguro que no veras nada de acción y ni a nosotros, y esa es en las barracas, de ahora en adelante seras la sirviente y te encargaras de limpiar las barracas, y tu dormiras en los pasillos afuera de las barracas, porque con esa actitud no te confiaremos estar cerca de ningun aparato humano de alta tecnología y por estar dudando de nuestros métodos no te mereces ni una cama, por eso dormiras en el suelo del pasillo, guardias te llevaran comida, e incluso no tendras acceso a las duchas, prácticamente te quedaras confinada en las barracas hasta nuevo aviso, y si demuestras estar de acuerdo con nuestros métodos y procedimientos, talvez solo talvez te deje entrar en las barracas para que duermas en una cama", dije yo con severidad, aceptas o tendremos que tomar acciones mas drasticas"

Ella solo me miro y no dijo nada.

Solo asintió.

-"Muy bien, ahora quítate la bata, no te la mereces"; dije yo con severidad.

Ella solo se la quito sin mirarme ni una vez.

-"Ahora vamos", dije yo como empezamos a ir a las barracas.

Pero antes de siquiera salir de los laboratorios.

Le agarre con fuerza de su cabello y se lo jale para que se detuviera.

Y se lo agarraba de tal forma para que solo sintiera dolor.

Ya estaba empezando ella a soltar algunas lagrimas por eso.

-"Si le dices a alguien mas que no estas de acuerdo con nuestros métodos, o tratas de convencer a alguien de que nuestros métodos no son supuestamente los correctos, te juro que desearas no haber nacido", dije yo con severidad.

Ella solo me siguió viendo con ahora con miedo en sus ojos.

La solte y nos dirigimos a las barracas.

Una vez allí, encontramos donde estaba el armario de limpieza y le di la escoba, el trapeador y el cubo para que empezara a limpiar.

-"Recuerda, quiero que las barracas cada dia esten tan limpios como para que los otros puedan comer del suelo", dije yo como me dirigi de nuevo a ver a los soldados que se preparan para un incursión en este mundo ahora desprotegido gracias al Dr. Matter.

-"Y descuida, informare que estas castigada por haber roto algo en el laboratorio, y que todo el mundo te puede tratar como les de la gana", le dije yo al final.

Casi se me estaba olvidando ese detalle.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-..-

 **Investigadora Mind.**

Cuando el se fue, yo me sente en el suelo frio de metal del pasillo de las afueras de las barracas.

Ahora estoy aquí, atrapada sin poder hacer nada y sabiendo que ayude a una organización genocida.

En serio fui muy estúpida al decirle en la mismísima cara del capitán que no estaba de acuerdo con esto ya.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso sabia mas o menos lo que hacia la organizacion con los cambiantes en Equestria y no importarme mucho.

Y ahora que le hacen lo mismo a una especie que no se lo merece me parece totalmente inmoral.

Es hipócrita de mi parte lo se y estuve ciega ante la verdadera naturaleza de esta organización.

Pero aun asi no me rendiré, buscare una forma de detener a la guardia secreta.

No importa si eso signifique mi muerte.

Porque al menos si muero al intentar acabar con esta organización maligna moriré con la consciencia limpia.

Pero la pregunta es, que cosa puedo hacer para detenerlos?.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Las vegas, USA**

 **1:50 pm (Hora local)**

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

En serio la escena ante nosotros era muy deprimente, nadie en al avión que se estrelló sobrevivió.

Pero al menos pudimos rescatar a los que estaban en los edificios cercanos al accidente.

La reina Chysalis estaba coordinando a los paramédicos que estaban arribando al lugar y la princesa Luna estaba ayudando en sacar a los heridos de los pisos mas altos en donde las escaleras hayan quedado destruidas.

Pero como ya vimos que ya venían rescatistas entrenados y que ya habíamos sacado de los escombros a toda la gente que podíamos, decidimos los 3 retirarnos y dejarles el trabajo a ellos.

Pero no sin antes preguntarle a la reina Chrysalis si nos puede ayudar a regresar a nuestra dimensión.

-"Eh presidenta Chrysalis podemos hablar en privado un segundo", le pregunte cuando vi que nadie mas necesitaba su ayuda.

-"Oh, si ustedes son los 3 civiles que estaban en la zona de guerra, que es lo que necesitan?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno es algo que en serio necesitamos hablarlo en privado", dijo Cris seriamente.

-"Mmmm, entiendo", dijo ella, entonces brillo su cuerno y una burbuja se formo alrededor de nosotros.

-"Bien, ya pueden hablar con libertad, nadie nos podrá escuchar mientras sigan dentro de esta burbuja", dijo ella.

-"Bien en primer lugar, yo les hice una broma a ellos", dije yo señalando a Vor y a Cris, "Que consistía en convertirlos en versiones femeninas de ellos mismos y ahora no tengo lo que hace falta para revertirlo, y me preguntaba si podría hacer que volvieran a ser machos de nuevo?", pregunte yo.

Ella entonces le brillo su cuerno y puso una mano en la cabeza de Vor y su otra mano en la cabeza de Cris.

-"Mmmm, parece que fueron convertidas gracias a una sustancia mágica"; dijo ella mientras aun tenia sus manos en sus cabezas, "Pero para su fortuna yo puedo revertirlo", dijo ella.

-"Pero antes quisiera saber, porque nos cree a la primera?", pregunto Cris.

-"Tu amigo lo dijo con toda la verdad del mundo, y los cambiantes pueden sentir cuando alguien dice la verdad o no"; dijo ella.

-"De acuerdo", dijo Cris, "Puede regresarnos a como eramos antes ahora?", pregunto.

-"Bien, prepárense", dijo ella como le brillo su cuerno de nuevo.

-"Estan listos?"; pregunto ella.

Vor y Cris asintieron.

Entonces ella le brillo su cuerno y lanzo un hechizo a ambos.

Y despues de un fuerte flash, allí estaban Vor y Cris otra vez como machos y por suerte la ropa que tenian puesta se ajusto a su nueva forma, es bueno que ellos hubieran elegido pantalones y camisa para vestir en vez de usar una falda o vestido.

-"Funciono?"; pregunto Cris con su voz mas grave como la de un hombre.

-"Creo que si", dijo Vor tambien otra vez con su voz de macho cambiante.

-"Por fin ya era hora que volviéramos a la normalidad", dijo Vor.

-"Lo mismo digo", dijo Cris.

-"Bueno me alegro que hayan vuelto a la normalidad, y si eso es todo lo que necesitan, yo ya me tengo que ir", decia Chrysalis.

-"Espere hay una cosa mas", dije yo.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunto Chrysalis.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que somos nosotros 3", dije yo señalando a Vor y a Cris, "Somos de otra dimensión, y queremos saber si nos podría ayudar a regresar a nuestro hogar?", pregunte yo.

Ella solo se nos quedo mirando.

Por varios segundos ya.

Ya va un minuto y solo nos sigue mirando.

-"Y bien?", pregunto Cris.

-"Bueno debo decir que…..sera difícil, y mas con todo lo que esta pasando", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera sabes un hechizo para viajar a otra dimensión?"; pregunto Cris.

-"Si y no", dijo ella.

-"Como que si y no?"; pregunte yo.

-"Digo que si tenemos un hechizo para viajar entre dimensiones, venia entre los pergaminos que robamos de Canterlot sobre teletransporte a lugares lejanos, y digo que no, a que el hechizo requiere grandes cantidades de energía, y como los generadores de fusión en fría se enlazaban entre si atravez de la internet, es muy posible que resultaran gravemente dañados haciendo imposible para que pueda absorber suficiente energía y regresarlos a casa"; dijo ella.

-"Y acaso usted no puede usar la magia de la princesa Luna?", pregunto Vor.

-"Me temo que se necesita la magia de 2 alicornios para abrir el portal a otra dimensión", dijo ella.

-"Y porque no podemos esperar a que los reparen los generadores?", pregunto Vor.

-"Me temo que el gobierno Ingles le estará dando mas prioridad a fortalecer sus defensas a reparar generadores que requieren una gran mano de obra para ser reparados"; dijo ella.

-"Pero porque no le quita la magia a Celestia y luego a Luna?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque yo solo puedo absorberles la magia si estan a menos de un metro de mi y ambas deben estar de acuerdo en donarme su magia", dijo ella.

-"Porque no la obligas a Celestia a darte tu magia, porque despues de todo, los cambiantes nos caracterizamos en poder absorber sin permiso la magia de los ponys", dijo Vor.

-"Bueno eso es cierto, pero la fisiología de un alicornio es tan compleja que nos es imposible absorber su magia sin que el alicornio este de acuerdo en donar su magia en primer lugar", dijo Chrysalis.

Demonios.

-"O sea que si queremos regresara a nuestro casa…..", decia Vor.

-"…..Tenemos que acabar con los cazadores de una vez por todas?"; pregunto Cris terminando la oración que de seguro Vor quería decir.

Chrysalis solo asintió.

Bueno, era obvio porque estábamos aquí.

-"Reina Chrysalis, con gusto queremos ofrecernos para realizar una mision prácticamente suicida para acabar con los cazadores de una vez por todas y asi los Ingleses se enfoquen en reparar los generadores para asi regresarnos a casa", dije yo.

Ella solo nos miro sorprendida.

-"Estan seguros, arriesgaran mucho por tratar de ir a casa en una guerra en la cual no les afecta en nada", dijo ella preocupada.

-"Reina Chrysalis, lamentablemente su guerra se convirtió en nuestra guerra tambien, porque si los cazadores ganan nosotros tambien seremos asesinados", dijo Vor.

-"Entiendo, y veo que hablan con determinación, asi que con gusto les aceptare su ayuda", dijo ella mientras nos miraba, "Ahora díganme lo que necesitan para su mision y con gusto se los dare"

-"Necesitamos uniformes militares de navy seals, trajes exo, sus mejores armas, varios kilos de C4, un avión de transporte y que nos permita llevar a voluntarios que seguro querrán venir con nosotros", dijo Rodri.

-"Esta bien, denme 2 dias y les consigue re todo el equipo que me estan pidiendo y la autorización necesaria para traer a cuanto voluntario quieran a su mision", dijo ella como quito la burbuja que nos rodeaba.

Y una vez ella se fue recién pudimos charlar nosotros 3.

-"Bien Rodri, ahora tienes un plan para vencer a los cazadores?", pregunto Vor.

-"Claro que si, es entrar con sigilo al bunker en donde estan, matar al líder y todos los científicos, destruir el bunker y ya que los soldados de los demás países se encarguen del resto de los cazadores", dije yo.

-"Bueno ese es un plan muy simple y totalmente suicida, pero lamentablemente no se me ocurre algo mejor a mi", dijo Cris.

-"NI a mi", dijo Vor.

-"Bien como ya tenemos un plan, es hora de reclutar y se a quien reclutar, a Martin, a ese que llaman Slime, y al teniente Brinx", dijo Rodri.

-"Pero porque ellos?", pregunto Vor.

-"Martin es el protagonista, a el no lo pueden matar, y por ende a nosotros tampoco", dijo Rodri.

-"Y que hay de esos 3 soldados que murieron con el antes de llegar a Canterlot?", pregunto Cris.

-"Eran simples extras, ya sabemos todos que los extras mueren todo el tiempo", dijo Rodri.

-"Y que hay de ese soldado Slime y el teniente Brinx, ellos no son personajes principales, son secundarios"; dijo Vor.

-"Bueno, ellos si tienen una posibilidad de 50/50 en morir, pero al menos morirán de forma heroica, como en toda historia de guerra", dijo Rodri.

-"Pero y si Martin se niega, recuerda que el tiene una hija y quiere intentar algo con la princesa Luna y talvez con Starlight", dijo Vor.

-"Eh…no pensé en eso", dijo Rodri.

-"Ademas en la ultima historia de este autor el "comienzo del fin", el protagonista muere y no sabemos si el autor tambien matara a su protagonista y simplemente no quiero ser el que le cause la muerte a un padre que solo quiere estar con su hija, no importa si este universo no existe de verdad, ellos creen que todo es real, todo el sufrimiento y dolor que sienten ellos, lo sienten real", dijo Vor.

-"Si, lo se, pero que se va a hacer, ademas no somos nosotros que decidimos su final, es la del autor de todas formas", dijo Rodri.

-"Por desgracia tienes razón", dijo Cris.

-"Y tu crees que regresemos vivos de esa mision?", pregunto Vor.

-"No lo se, pero creo que con nuestras habilidades podremos hacerlo", dije yo con la mayor confianza que podía reunir.

-"Bien si estas seguro de eso, yo tambien", dijo Cris.

-"Yo tambien estoy seguro de eso"; dijo Vor.

-"Si estan listos para matar a miles de cazadores?", pregunte yo.

-"Claro que si", Vor y Cris contestaron.

-"Ahora vamos a reclutar al prota y a los personajes secundarios", dije yo como fuimos a por Martin para luego regresar al hospital y ver si los demás se nos unirán a nosotros.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-

 **Un gran capitulo donde los 2 amigos vuelven a la normalidad.**

 **Tambien se descubrió una potencial aliada dentro de la organización de los cazadores.**

 **Y otra mision suicida se aproxima para nuestro protagonista y que esta vez se les unirá este trio de amigos.**

 **Nuestros 3 amigos volverán a su universo?**

 **Martin aceptara ir con ellos?**

 **Martin conquistara el corazón de Luna?**

 **La princesa Celestia si escapa y atrapa a Martin lo tortura o simplemente lo matara?**

 **Estas preguntas se responderán en los próximos capítulos, hasta la próxima, amigos lectores y no se olviden de comentar.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo 26: Estas listo para un tercer ataque suicida?_**

 **Martin Castillo**

 **10 de septiembre del 2021**

 **3:00 pm (Hora Local)**

 **En el hospital otra vez.**

Bueno Luna, yo y los 3 amigos nos reunimos en el hospital, donde Rodri nos conto la verdad sobre Vor y Cris.

-"O sea en verdad eran hombres?", le pregunte a Rodri.

Vor y Cris asintieron ante eso.

-"Bueno convertir a tus amigos en hembras me parece una broma demasiado extraña debo decir", dijo Luna.

-"Si lo se, pero es que fue un tipo de venganza por una broma que me hicieron ellos antes", dijo Rodri.

-"Bueno eso explica mucho porque cada vez que ustedes venían a visitarme hace unos dias Cris cada rato se le insinuaba a Luna", dije yo.

-"Que yo hice que?", pregunto mientras se sonrojaba un poco de la vergüenza.

-"Si, en serio para ser tu tan joven conoces muchas formas de decir que quieres aparearte conmigo", dijo la princesa Luna con una risita al final.

Lo que hizo que se avergonzara aun mas Cris.

-"Pero al menos sabían cuando parar cuando mi hija llegaba de la escuela a verme y se iban ya a hacer lo que sea que ustedes estuvieran estando haciendo esos dias", dije yo.

-"Lo lamentamos mucho si la ofendimos de alguna forma"; dijo Cris todo avergonzado.

-"No hay problema, ustedes si animaban mucho el lugar cuando venían a visitar a Martin"; dijo Luna.

-"Ademas como ustedes mismos dicen, estaban bajo el efecto de una droga", dije yo.

-"Pero dejando eso de lado", dijo Cris.

-"Si, dejémoslo de lado por un minuto", dijo Vor.

-"Porque venimos a pedirte que nos ayudes en algo mas", dijo Rodri.

-"Si chicos, que necesitan", dije yo.

-"Hablamos con la reina Chrysalis que nos puede ayudar a cambio de que nosotros 3 ataquemos el sitio donde se ocultan los cazadores y necesitamos tu ayuda tambien para eso", dijo Rodri.

Espera que.

-"Espera que?", pregunte yo incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

Yo y mi equipo acabamos de regresar con vida de milagro, y quieren que regrese al campo de batalla otra vez?

No.

No

Claro que no.

-"Queremos que…..", hablaba Rodri pero lo interrumpi.

-"Ya te escuche, solo que me sorprende que me pregunten eso", dije yo.

-"Pero Martin, eres el único que has combatido directamente contra los cazadores y salir con vida, 2 veces", dijo Rodri.

-"Si, y planeo que siga asi, yo por el momento quiero regresar a casa, jugar con mi hija y bueno enseñarle la ciudad a Luna", dije yo.

-"Pero es de vital importancia que nos acompañes", dijo Rodri.

-"Díganme una buena razón de porque debería acompañarlos y arriesgar mi vida otra vez", dije yo medio enfadado.

-"Bien, no quería tener que hacer esto pero", decia Rodri.

-"Vor, quieres crear una esfera alrededor de Martin y yo para que no se escuche nada", dijo Rodri como Vor empezó a crear la esfera.

Y una vez estábamos dentro de la esfera…

-"Escucha Martin, recuerda que sabemos lo que hiciste con Celestia cierto?", pregunto Rodri.

Oh mierda.

-"Si lo se, pero nadie les podrá creer eso", dije yo confiado.

-"En eso si tienes razón, pero nosotros mientras hablábamos con la reina Chrysalis para que nos ayude y ofrecerle nuestra ayuda para acabar con los cazadores, la pude tocar y saber uno de sus mas oscuros secretos, que al parecer te involucra a ti", dijo Rodri.

Oh mierda no querrás decir…..

-"Si que eres un diablito, no solo violaste a Celestia, ahora ella esta embarazada de tu **_hijo_** ", dijo el haciendo énfasis en hijo.

Nooooooooo.

-"Y bueno, eso no se puede ocultar tan fácilmente, porque la misma reina lo sabe, y ella no lo podrá negar", dijo Rodri.

Mierdaaaaaaa.

-"Bien ire, pero juro que si estamos a punto de morir, te matare antes de que los cazadores lo hagan", dije yo todo enojado.

-"Lo siento Martin, pero no confiamos en nadie mas, es por eso que te necesitamos", dijo Rodri.

-"De acuerdo ya dije que ya ire, pero si regresamos con vida me regalan el Bugatti", dije yo.

El solo se quedó parado como pensando un rato.

-"Bien creo que es justo", dijo Rodri.

-"Pero no solo te necesitamos a ti, necesitamos a los otros 2 que fueron contigo", dijo Rodri.

-"Bien, pero dudo mucho que los puedas convencer a esos 2", dije yo.

-"Ya veremos", dijo Rodri.

-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.

 **Rodrigo**

Joder yo quería llevarme el Bugatti a nuestra dimensión, pero es un pequeño precio que tenemos que pagar para poder volver a nuestra dimensión.

Aunque eso si, me sentiré muy mal si Martin no sobrevive y haber tenido que extorsiónalo para que viniera con nosotros.

.-.-.-..-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Ya dentro del hospital**

Cuando Martin salio de la burbuja se lo notaba algo irritado.

Me pregunto de que estuvieron hablando Rodri y el?

Martin no me quiere decir los detalles, pero dijo que lo convencieron para ir con ellos.

Debio tener un buen argumento para convencerlo, porque Martin en serio estaba muy animado de mostrarme la ciudad cuando saliera del hospital.

Ahora estamos yendo a ver al teniente Brinx para convencerlo tambien de que vayan con ellos.

Como en serio me gustaría ir con ellos y ayudarlos.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-

 **Martin Castillo**

A ver como convencen al teniente Brinx de ir con ellos.

.-.-..-.-..-…-.-..-.-.

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

 **En la habitacion donde esta el teniente Brinx.**

Bien, Rodri, solo recuerda, ya convenciste al protagonista, si no convences a este, no importa.

Cuando entramos podíamos ver una enfermera ya quitando los sueros que lo mantenían inconscientes a Starlight y al teniente Brinx.

Y al soldado raso Slime sentado cerca de ellos.

-"Slime que haces por aca?", pregunto Martin.

-"Recorde que hoy a ti te daban de alta y al capitán lo van a despertar del coma inducido", dijo Slime, "Pero cuando fui a verte ya no estabas, asi que me fui a ver al teniente"

-"Pero acaso no vistes el choque del avión?", pregunto Martin.

-"Si lo vi y fui a ver si podía ayudar pero cuando llegue a la zona ya las llamas habían sido extinguidas asi que regrese al hospital", dijo Slime.

-"Ok", dijo Martin.

(Bostezo)

Alguien bostezo.

Y ese alguien, era el teniente.

-"Eh…donde estoy?", pregunto el teniente.

-"Estas en el hospital de las Vegas una semana despues desde que nos dispararon teniente, casi se nos iba", dijo Slime.

-"Si, recuerdo casi morir por desgracia", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder", dije yo.

-"A que te refieres…..eh…..como te llamas pony, juro que te vi en algún lado?", pregunto el teniente Brinx.

-"Si yo igual creo que te vi en algún lado", dijo Slime.

-"Señores, ya tendre tiempo de explicar quien soy yo, pero lo que vengo a pedirles es que me acompañen a atacar la nueva base de los cazadores, matando al líder, a sus científicos y destruir su base y ya dejar a los cazadores siendo destruidos por los ejércitos restantes de la OTAN, Rusia y China", dije yo.

-"Le entro", dijo Slime sin pensar.

-"Espera que?", nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo Rodri y yo.

-"Esos desgraciados se atrevieron a disparar a mis compañeros mientras yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, asi que quiero mi revancha contra ellos", dijo Slime.

-"Chico sabes que lo que estas pidiendo es que vayamos en otra mision suicida otra vez?", pregunto el teniente Brinx.

-"Lo se, pero esta autorizado por la misma Chrysalis y recibiremos equipo de avanzada para esto, ademas de todas formas sus ejércitos van a invadir Europa para tratar de acabar con los cazadores, la diferencia es que nosotros atacaremos antes", dije yo.

-"Si lo esta autorizando la misma reina y de todas formas nos iban a enviar a Europa a buscar a los cazadores, no veo porque no aceptar esta mision", dijo el teniente Brinx.

Martin se quedó hay parado con la boca abierta sin poder creérselo.

-"Pero teniente no cree que esto es otra mision suicida casi innecesaria?", pregunto Martin.

-"Chico, te voy a decir la verdad", dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba directo a los ojos a Martin, "Yo soy de Nueva York, perdi a prácticamente toda mi familia, mi pelotón original en que estaba casi fue eliminado, asi que mientras pueda sujetar un arma, voy a aceptar cualquier mision que sea ir y matar a esos malditos cazadores", dijo con seriedad.

-"Señor yo no sabia….", decia Martin.

-"Nadie aparte de mis compañeros de pelotón lo sabia soldado, yo controlo muy bien mis emociones y soy una persona muy reservada, si no, no hubiera participado en la operación Derrocamiento Celestial", dijo el.

Eso tiene sentido, porque según recuerdo solo participaban las personas que no se dejaban llevar por sus emociones.

Martin solo bajo la cabeza un segundo.

-"Y cuando partimos?", pregunto el teniente.

-"Salimos en 2 dias", dije yo.

-"Bien, suficiente tiempo para volver a estar en forma", dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Eh….donde estoy?", pregunto algo adormecida Starlight que al parecer recién despertaba.

Martin fue el primero en estar al lado de ella.

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

-"Estas en un hospital, recuerdas lo que te paso?", me pregunto Martin.

-"Yo…yo…", estaba hablando, pero empece a recordar lo sucedido.

(Flashback)

Vi a Martin como le atravesaban su armadura y como cayo el al suelo.

 **Bang**

Fui corriendo hacia el.

-"Martin…..Martin!", gritaba.

 **Bang**

Oi otro pero no me fije a quien le dieron.

Solo me enfoque en tratar de ayudar a Martin

Cuando llegue a el tenia en su pecho un gran agujero y que de el estaba brotando mucha sangre.

Podía ver como el estaba tosiendo sangre.

-"No Martin!", grite.

 **Bang**

Entonces sentí un enorme dolor en el estómago.

Me dolia tanto que cai a lado de Martin.

 **Bang**

 **Bang-Bang-Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang-Bang-Bang**

Solo escuchaba disparos.

Sentía mucho dolor, no podía pensar con claridad.

Me dolía mucho.

Pero al final solo cerré los ojos antes de escuchar un ultimo disparo pero esta vez cerca de mi.

(Fin del Flashback)

Me sente y abrace a Martin con fuerza.

-"Oh Martin, ya lo recuerdo, fue horrible, me alegra mucho que estes bien", decia con felicidad mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-"A mi también me alegra mucho que estés bien", dijo el como me devolvía el abrazo.

-"Consigan un cuarto", decia Slime con una risa al final, eh el tambien esta aquí, todos estan aquí, incluso la princesa Luna esta aquí.

Martin me soltó por un minuto, con la cara algo roja.

Porque me soltó, acaso hice algo malo?.

Como se sintió muy bien ese abrazo, me hubiera gustado que hubiera durado mas tiempo.

-"Princesa Luna me alegro que este bien", dije yo una vez me limpie las lagrimas.

-"No pequeña pony, mas bien a mi me alegro que estes bien", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo solo asentí ante eso.

-"Solo me alegra que ya hayamos terminado y que la princesa este a salvo", dije yo.

Pero todos me miraron como si hubiera dicho algo triste.

-"Que, que dije?", pregunte toda curiosa.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Una explicación mas tarde.**

Oh no, otro ataque de los cazadores, y mucho más osado y mortal que antes.

Bueno eso me dice Martin.

Y el se va otra vez a otra mision.

No quiero que se vaya.

No lo quiero perder.

-"Pero acabas de volver y recién puedes caminar, no puedes ir", dije yo toda triste.

-"Lo lamento, pero tengo que hacerlo", decia triste y a la vez enojado, "Pero cuando veamos a Kloi le pediré que las deje quedarse en nuestro cuarto de hotel hasta que vuelva, ademas si todo sale bien, ya no volveré a ir a la guerra nunca mas", dijo Martin.

-"Ok", dijo yo algo mas animada, "Lo prometes".

-"Lo prometo", dijo el.

-"Me podrias dar otro abrazo antes de irte", dije yo algo sonrojada.

-"Esta bien", dijo el como me abrazo.

Se siente muy bien.

Como me gustaría que este momento nunca termine.

Pero si todo le sale bien.

Volveremos a abrazarnos.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **8:00 pm (Hora local)**

 **Alcaldía de Las Vegas.**

Pedi que trataran de comunicarse mediante teléfonos con cable con los rusos.

Y despues de varias horas, por fin me pude comunicar con ellos.

(Traducido del ruso al español)

\- "General Petrakovics, me alegra mucho poder comunicarme con usted, tengo algo que pedirle", dije yo.

-"Chrysalis me temo que habla solo conmigo el comandante Terticov, el general Petrakovics esta muerto", dijo el comandante.

-"Como que esta muerto, acaso el no estaba en un bunker secreto en su pais?", pregunte yo.

-"Odio ser el que le trae malas noticias, pero el bunker en donde estaba fue atacado y conquistado por los cazadores de Celestia", dijo el comandante.

-"Como es posible y porque nadie supo de esto hasta ahora?", pregunte yo.

-"Se activo una alarma silenciosa que venia del bunker, y con nuestros satélites pudimos verificar que los cazadores estaban entrando a su bunker", dijo el comandante.

-"Y porque no se comunicaron con nadie?", pregunte.

-"Lo íbamos a hacer pero tardamos varias horas en confirmarlo, y cuando lo íbamos a llamarla sucedió el ataque a la red de comunicaciones", dijo el comandante

-"Entiendo", dije yo, pude sentir que me decia la verdad.

-"Escucha, te iba justo a llamar si saben donde estan los cazadores, pero con lo que me dijiste creo que ya se donde estan", dije yo.

-"Pero la ubicación del bunker es un secreto de estado, ademas tenemos muchos búnkeres secretos esparcidos por todo el país, como sabe en cual esta?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Recuerde que yo he conocido al general en persona, y el me hablaba de un bunker que supuestamente era el mas seguro del mundo, y me dio la ubicación y todo, y se que en estos momentos de crisis se dirigio hacia ese bunker", dije yo.

-"Esta bien, eso es todo lo que necesita saber?", pregunto el comandante.

-"No realmente, mas bien, quiero saber que opinas sobre otro contra ataque a gran escala sobre el bunker que capturaron los cazadores?", pregunte yo.

-"Digo que a pesar de que el primer ataque fue desastroso, nosotros los rusos no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y dejar que esa basura de seres se queden con un pedazo de nuestro país, con gusto contactare con las demás bases en todo el país para que movilicen a todo el personal militar que puedan", dijo el comandante.

-"Y le puede mandar el mensaje a las otras naciones que tambien movilicen sus ejércitos?"; pregunte.

-"Si lo hare, pero quiero saber cuando atacamos en conjunto?", pregunto el comandante.

-"En 48 horas", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Eso es casi imposible Chrysalis, sin los medios de transporte adecuados me sera imposible mover a tanto personal que no fue al primer contra ataque, y dudo mucho que los otros países puedan hacer lo mismo", dijo el comandante.

-"He conocido a su raza por al menos 50 años comandante, y se que los suyos jamás se rinden y que a pesar de todo ustedes logra su cometido, se que lograra movilizar a al menos una cuarta parte de su ejercito con dirección al bunker del general", dije yo.

-"Dime una razón de porque quieres movilizar a tanto personal militar en tan poco tiempo y lo intentare", dijo el comandante.

-"Una fuerza de asalto asaltara el bunker en exactamente 47 horas y ellos acabaran con su líder y el bunker y asi los cazadores se quedaran sin un lugar donde ir y tus fuerzas podrán acabar con todos los cazadores"; dije yo.

-"Es una jugada totalmente arriesgada Chrysalis, básicamente estarás mandando a esa fuerza de asalto a su muerte, lo sabes verdad?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Lo se….yo no lo planee, los que van a conformar el grupo de asalto lo propusieron y me convencieron de dejarlos ir"; dije yo.

-"Mmmm, esos miembros de la fuerza de asalto si que tienen agallas lo reconozco, pero que tanto confía en que esos soldados logren su cometido", dijo el comandante.

-"Esos hombres, estan dispuestos hacer todo con contar de cumplir su cometido y ayudar a su país, dudo que no cumplan su mision"; dije yo medio mintiéndole, la única mentira que dije era que eran de mi país, aun no quería que la gente supiera que habia seres de otra dimensión que estan atrapados en esta dimensión.

-"Bien, me esforzare por movilizar a la mayor cantidad de tropas posibles y avisarles a las fuerzas militares de los otros países sobre su plan, espero que esos soldados sepan lo que hacen", dijo el comandante como corto la llamada.

Igual yo comandante, igual yo.

Ahora debo llamar a esos chicos y decirles la ubicación de la base de los cazadores y que tienen un medio de escape en caso de que la mision resulte exitosa, yendo hacia los soldados rusos o de la OTAN que esten conformando este segundo contra ataque.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **12 de septiembre del 2021**

 **Área 51, USA.**

 **1:00 pm (Hora Local)**

Otra vez tuve que despedirme de Seras.

Fue otra vez muy triste.

Pero al menos estaría en casa junto con la princesa Luna y Starlight.

En este poco tiempo lo único que pudimos hacer nosotros 5, o sea Luna, Starlight, Seras, Kloi y yo era quedarnos en el hotel.

La escuela de Seras se ha suspendido hasta nuevo aviso asi que pude estar con mi hija mucho mas tiempo, ya cuando ella iba a dormir, cuando se cansaba de tanto jugar, ya Kloi sabia mis intenciones y se iba a "dormir" cuando Seras tambien iba a dormir y me dejaba a solas con Luna y Starlight.

Tomábamos vino, charlábamos un poco sobre la vida, sobre mi hija, sobre el futuro.

La pasábamos bien.

Ellas dormían juntas en la misma cama, y yo dormia solo.

Yo tengo mucho respeto hacia las mujeres.

Solo cuando hice con Celestia fue porque estaba muy estresado y muy cansado, no pensaba con claridad, me considero mayormente una buena persona.

Pero en fin, fue un buen dia que pase con ellas y solo talvez, si regreso, pueda invitarlas a salir.

Que?

Tengo respeto por las mujeres pero eso no quiere decir que no apoye la poligamia.

Si no saben que es eso investíguenlo.

Y por un solo dia pude olvidar que iba a otra mision suicida.

Los 3 amigos ya decidieron pasar el tiempo en el casino y o descansando en su suite.

Slime lo paso con su mujer.

Y el teniente Brinx lo paso en el bar del hotel y en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bueno en fin, ya estamos aquí.

En el Area 51.

Repararon un avión de transporte solo para nosotros.

Nos dieron Fusiles de asalto con silenciador y con balas perforadoras, 4 granadas de fragmentación y 4 granadas flash para cada uno, pistolas con silenciador y con balas perforantes, Slime y a Vor les dieron fusiles de francotirador calibre 50 con balas explosivas y perforantes, y Cris se le permitió agarrar 2 cuchillos de combate hechos para los nave Seals, esos cuchillos son tan filosos que pueden cortar atravez del acero, eso lo hizo muy feliz, Rodri solo pidió balas perforantes de calibre 44 para su mágnum y poder llevar su machete.

Todos vestíamos los uniformes de los Navy Seals y los trajes Exo que nos permitía llevar al menos 15 kilos de C4 a cada uno, suficientes explosivos para volar todo el bunker, si es que se lo coloca en los sitios correctos.

Ya no podíamos llevar las enormes armaduras porque como usan GPS todos sus sistemas murieron y llevaría varias semanas en repararlos.

Los 3 amigos quedaron tristes porque querían probar en manejar uno de ellos.

Pero bueno, se quedaran con las ganas.

Ya cuando estábamos abordando el avión, recién adentro Rodri nos conto sobre que la Reina Chrysalis consiguió la información de donde estaban escondidos los cazadores y que incluso logro que tuviéramos un medio de escape, bueno no era un medio de escape en si mismo, si no era solo que cuando atacáramos la base, casi al mismo tiempo habría un segundo contra ataque contra el escondite de los cazadores y podríamos escapar en el furor de la batalla entre las fuerzas militares humanas y los cazadores.

Bueno.

Si que sera una verdadera gran batalla.

Ya cuando el avión despego y nos dirigíamos a la ubicación de los cazadores

Pregunte yo a los chicos.

-"Pero como entraremos a la base o si quiera pasaremos desapercibidos al entrar?".

-"Simple, cuando saltemos en paracaídas Vor nos pondrá un hechizo de invisibilidad y gracias a que el comandante de mas alto rango de Rusia le dio los planos del bunker donde estan escondidos los cazadores a un cambiante y lo envio con magia a la reina, y la reina le envio los planos al coronel de esta base, y el coronel me lo dio a mi", dijo Rodri mientras sacaba de la mochila estándar que tiene el ejercito unos planos de la base.

-"Tenemos 5 horas antes de llegar al sitio del salto para planear como entrar al bunker asi que comencemos" dijo Vor.

-"Y eso si, la reina hizo que nos dejaran equipo extra en el avión, no se para que, pero dijo que la necesitaremos para despues?", dijo Cris señalando a unas cajas de madera cerradas en medio de la zona de carga.

-"Lo veremos despues, primero tenemos que ver por donde vamos a entrar y luego revisamos lo que nos dejo", dijo Rodri.

Como todos asentimos.

Y asi comenzó varias horas de como planear entrar en uno de los búnkeres mas seguros de toda Rusia.

Aunque no eran tan seguros si es que esos cazadores entraron, pero creo que los que diseñaron el bunker nunca pensaron que unos ponys antropomórficos con armas robadas entraran al bunker.

-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-

 **Que capitulo no?**

 **Y antes que digan algo, el ataque de Celestia corto las comunicaciones con Europa porque los cables submarinos que hay en el atlántico no conectan con nada ahora en el continente americano, ya saben porque.**

 **Y la única que queda es la red de cables de comunicaciones que hay, es en el estrecho de Bering que es el punto mas cercano que hay entre Rusia y USA y es la que permitió la comunicación de Chrysalis con los rusos.**

 **Parece que otra mision suicida empieza.**

 **Los humanos y los cambiantes se preparan para el contra ataque.**

 **Parece que Martin quiere a 2 nuevas chicas, o quiero decir ponys en su vida.**

 **Starlight empieza a sentir algo por Martin.**

 **Luna tambien lo estará sintiendo?**

 **Los 3 amigos lograran regresar a su dimensión?**

 **Los rusos y los chinos ayudaran a salvar al mundo?**

 **Los cazadores lograran siquiera construir uno de los locos inventos del Dr. Matter antes del contra ataque humano?**

 **Celestia lograra vengarse de Martin?**

 **Tendra un hijo o una hija o mas de una o uno?**

 **Averigüe esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos lectores y no se olviden de comentar que le parecio el capitulo.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 27: Guerra total, ultima esperanza para una victoria**_

 **Rodrigo**

 **10:11 PM (Hora local)**

 **12 de septiembre del 2021**

 **A un minuto de estar sobre la base rusa capturada.**

Bien, después de varias horas de analizar los planos de la prisión, pudimos notar un punto de acceso totalmente desprotegido.

Era una tubería de alcantarilla que sirve como ruta de escape secundaria y que su acceso esta en las afueras del pueblo en la planta de tratamiento de aguas.

Y la única forma de acceder a ella es mediante trajes de buceo.

Que suerte que los trajes exo son impermeables, y que la reina nos dio como extra, gafas de visión nocturna, tanques de oxigeno y mascaras para nadar con tranquilidad debajo del agua.

Esas estaban en las cajas que habia en el avión.

Parece que la reina nos dio un extra si queríamos elegir esa ruta de infiltración.

Aunque, creo que pudimos esperar un dia o 2, porque si que soy tonto al no recordar que la misma reina de los cambiantes ya se habían infiltrado en Canterlot, ella talvez nos hubiera dado un consejo o 2 de como entrar en la base sin ser vistos.

Pero creo que al darnos esos tanques de oxigeno ya nos a consejo de manera indirecta que los mas factible es ir por ese túnel.

Bueno, el teniente Brinx también dijo que ir a ese túnel era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Porque es muy posible que los cazadores mas les importe estar dentro de la base que en el pueblo.

Bueno eso es mas una suposición, estamos prácticamente haciendo todo esto a ciegas, no sabemos como esta distribuido el enemigo en la zona y que zonas las tienen mas custodiadas.

Pero bueno, es por eso que esta mision es tan peligrosa obviamente, no saber si nos van a descubrir a penas aterricemos o que nos maten cuando estemos descendiendo.

Pero bueno, regresando al túnel.

Según los planos el túnel esta completamente inundado.

Y que una cámara secreta a lado de la oficina principal del comandante contiene trajes de buzo para asi el comandante y cualquiera que lo acompañe recorrer el túnel y salir sin ser vistos en la planta de tratamiento de agua obviamente controlado por ellos.

Los planos dicen que hay un botón dentro del túnel para parar la maquinaria del lugar.

Pero si es cierto que no hay enemigos en el área, la podemos apagar toda la maquinaria desde el puesto de control de la planta que esta al este del bunker, y asi pasar sin problemas por la tubería.

Es un buen plan.

Y es mucho mejor que tratar de entrar por otro túnel de emergencia que esta en el bosque a 1 km al oeste del bunker, es otra ruta de escape pero esta ruta es para los soldados y da directo al hangar principal de la base.

Asi que mas sutil es aparecer en la oficina del comandante de la base que en un hangar repleto de cazadores.

Porque aunque estemos invisibles.

Todos se podrían dar cuenta cuando una puerta de 30 kg de peso se abre en medio del hangar justo en el piso y no habia nadie que la abriera en primer lugar.

(Luces rojas empiezan a iluminar el lugar)

-"Bien chicos ya es hora, preparen su equipo", decia el teniente Brinx.

Revise que el traje estuviera bien, mi machete y mi pistola bien sujeto al traje y mi característica venda en mi cara sujeta con firmeza para que no salga volando cuando realicemos el salto, me coloque los tanques de oxigeno a cada lado del paracaídas, y me acomode y prendi los lentes de visión nocturna.

Si que se siente todo esto incomodo de llevar.

(La puerta se empezó a abrir y el aire frio empezó a inundar la zona de carga del avión)

-"Bien, saltamos en 3…..", decia el teniente.

Todos estaban listos ya.

-"…2…"

Nos pusimos en fila para saltar uno por uno.

-"…..1"

Apenas dijo ese numero, corrimos a la rampa y saltamos fuera del avión.

Saltar en plena noche en paracaídas a mas de 10 mil metros de altura es una de las experiencias mas extrañas y espectaculares que uno puede hacer en la vida.

Espero que este salto no sea el ultimo.

El cielo estaba despejado.

Y se podía ver las luces de la entrada del bunker prendidas.

Pero el pueblo cerca del bunker estaba a oscuras.

Buena señal por ahora.

Ya a la mitad del descenso.

Le hicimos señas a Vor para que nos hiciera invisibles.

Por suerte a Vor tiene aun muchas reservas mágicas en su interior y aun puede hacer magia de nivel medio como la invisibilidad.

Y con un leve brillo de color verde y un leve flash.

No podíamos ser vistos por nadie mas que nosotros mismos.

El efecto solo duraría 3 horas.

Tiempo suficiente para hacer esto.

Abrimos los paracaídas y descendimos a solo unos metros de la planta de tratamiento de agua.

Sin ningún cazador a la vista.

Excelente.

Pero, la escena que vimos al entrar no era bonita precisamente.

Había personas que obviamente trabajadores del lugar, muertas por todos lados.

Malditos cazadores, juro que matare a tantos como pueda antes de irnos.

Pero en fin despues de unos minutos de registrar el lugar y ver que no habia nadie aquí.

Y el sistema como nadie lo estaba operando se apagó de forma automática.

Fuimos a la tubería/túnel que lleva al bunker.

Nos metimos al túnel que tenia agua estancada de hace dias.

Ya saben heces y orina estancada, porque esta tubería/túnel era parte del sistema de alcantarillado del pueblo.

Que asco, creo que tardare dias en quitarme todo este olor de encima.

Nadamos por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a una zona que se elevaba un poco y parecía ser agua mas limpia.

Debe ser la parte de la tubería/túnel que conecta con el bunker.

Nadamos un buen rato casi en vertical.

Y emergimos en una pequeña cámara con una pequeña plataforma que a lo mucho cabrían 4 personas, donde en sus paredes había equipo y trajes de buceo.

Salimos del agua y nos quitamos los incomodos tanques de oxigeno.

Preparamos nuestras armas que eran aprueba de agua.

Y nos preparamos para entrar en la cámara del comandante.

Los planos venían con códigos para abrir la pequeña compuerta en la que apenas podía caber una persona.

Pero no nos esperábamos esto.

Parece que no hay forma de abrirla desde dentro de esta cámara.

Joderr.

No hay manija, una palanca, o siquiera un botón a lado o en la puerta.

Entonces porque putas nos dieron los códigos si no se puede abrir desde dentro?.

Joder.

-"Bien y ahora que?", pregunte.

-"Podemos tirarla con explosivos?"; recomendé.

-"Y que todo el mundo nos escuche, si claro, hagámoslo", dijo en modo sarcasmo Cris.

-"Pues tienes otra idea?", pregunte.

El solo negó con la cabeza.

Ninguno de nosotros vio ese imprevisto.

En serio solo dice en los planos que para abrirla hay que ingresar un código en un panel oculto en la pared.

Pero no hay siquiera un puto panel oculto, la pared a lado de la puerta es toda plana y sin aberturas o puntos huecos.

Mierda.

-"Ya se", dijo Vor.

-"Voy a cortar las cerraduras de la puerta con magia", dijo Vor.

-"Pero y si la puerta tiene una alarma si no se mete el codigo?", pregunto Martin.

-"Es una puerta para un túnel secreto Martin, es obvio que no tiene una alarma", dijo Slime.

-"Bien bien, yo solo decia", dijo Martin.

-"Hazlo Vor, es lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos", dije yo.

Entonces Vor empezaba a cargar su cuerno y hacer aparecer un haz de luz que estaba empezando a cortar alrededor de la puerta.

Y una vez que termino de cortarlo.

La puerta se cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Mierda.

Entramos con rapidez y con las armas apuntando a todos lados dentro del lugar.

Para encontrar que la oficina del comandante no habia nadie.

-"Esta claro", dijo Martin.

-"Continuemos", dijo el teniente Brinx.

La oficina no tenia cámaras de seguridad asi que tambien era un buen lugar donde entrar.

Bien ya entramos, la mision es matar al líder, a sus científicos, y destruir la base.

Por eso un equipo ira y colocara la mitad del C4 en el generador de energía nuclear que tenia la base.

Y destruir el laboratorio y el almacén de municiones que es mas que seguro causara una enorme explosión que destruirá toda la base.

Destruir el generador de energía nuclear es como un pequeño bono, para que los que se queden atrapados dentro mueran al enfermarse a causa de la radiacion.

Vi mi reloj y pude ver que apenas habia pasado 30 minutos, aun tenemos tiempo antes de ser visibles de nuevo.

Abrimos la puerta que llevaba a la sala de reuniones y no habia nadie.

Solo charcos de sangre seca en las paredes, en el piso y en los muebles.

Malditos carniceros.

Luego lo que sigue es el centro de comunicaciones.

Y cuando entramos tampoco habia nadie.

Era lógico, con quien acaso se iban a comunicar?

Si tienen sus orbes y todo eso.

Pero antes de entrar en la sala de vigilancia un cazador entro con una pistola en una mano.

Parece que llamamos la atención al abrir las puertas.

Nos quedamos quietos.

Pero obviamente no podíamos pasar desapercibidos.

-"Mierda que es ese olor?", pregunto asqueado el cazador.

Maldita alcantarilla.

Bien tenemos que actuar, y tenemos que actuar ahora.

Asi que me arriesgue y me meti en la sala de vigilancia.

Obviamente el cazador se habia percatado del sonido de mis pasos y se puso en guardia.

Pero yo ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Entre a la sala donde habia otro cazador que tambien estaba algo en guardia, pero no le sirvió de nada.

Prepare mi machete y le atravesé el cráneo.

Saque el machete de su cráneo y el cazador cayo al suelo muerto.

Escuche un disparo.

Por suerte teníamos silenciadores y no sono muy fuerte ese disparo.

Ya los demás aparecieron del otro lado.

No me gritaron ni nada por hacer algo tan arriesgado cuando vieron al otro cazador muerto en el suelo.

Los otros al parecer mataron al otro cazador de un tiro a la cabeza.

Revisamos por si habían activado una alarma silenciosa.

Por suerte no la habían activado.

Bien, ahora no importa si las puertas se abren de la nada, nadie mas que los cazadores cerca de esas puertas nos verán.

Desactivamos las alarmas, los comunicadores.

Y vimos las cámaras de la base en busca de alguien remotamente importante.

O sea el líder de los cazadores.

Nuestra búsqueda duro poco como vimos a un unicornio de pelaje gris y pelo verde algo anciano, vistiendo una armadura de color blanco, en vez de azul como las que usaban los demás cazadores, en los laboratorios hablando con otro grupo de unicornios que le estaban prestando atención a todo lo que decia.

Si parece el líder.

Revisamos los demás lugares y vimos que toda la base era un nido de actividad.

Cada parte de la base, obviamente menos esta, estaba a rebosar de cazadores, si que seria difícil pasar desapercibidos, inclusive la sala de reactor estaba llena de unicornios con batas de laboratorio, al parecer, revisando cada parte de ella.

Pero bueno, ocultamos los cuerpos de los cazadores y nos preparamos para partir.

Y cuando nosotros llegamos a la zona del reactor, nos separamos, Martin, Slime y Brinx se encargaran de matar a todos y colocar los explosivos.

Mientras nosotros nos encargaremos de colocar los explosivos en zonas estratégicas dentro del almacén.

Y luego cuando terminemos, iremos a por los científicos de los cazadores y por su líder, los matamos a todos y huimos por el túnel y ya lejos de este activamos los explosivos y vemos como la montaña explota cual volcán en erupción.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

Entramos a la cámara del reactor y vimos a varios unicornios en bata revisando los equipos.

No tienen ni idea de lo que va a pasar.

Nos colocamos en las pocas salidas que hay del lugar y entonces.

-"Listos chicos", dijo en voz baja el teniente Brinx.

Slime y yo asentimos como preparamos nuestras granadas aturdidoras y los rifles.

Bueno, Slime en vez de pistola tenia un SMG, porque no valia la pena usar su rifle en un entorno tan cerrado.

Y tiramos los pasadores y los 3 lanzamos 2 granadas aturdidoras por toda la habitacion.

Apuntamos a los científicos mas cercanos.

Y cerramos los ojos para no ser cegados por el flash de la explosión.

Y cuando apenas estallo, empezamos a disparar, y los cuerpos sin vida de los científicos empezaron a caer como moscas.

No tuvieron tiempo ni de gritar los malditos.

En solo 2 minutos el lugar estaba cubierto por científicos unicornios muertos.

Que raro me suena decir eso, científicos unicornios.

Pero bueno, hora de colocar los explosivos.

-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Investigadora Mind.**

Estos dias han sido los mas horribles de mi vida.

Los cazadores me han tratado incluso peor que a los prisioneros humanos que haya adentro de las barracas.

Ellos han matado a casi todos los humanos machos y han conservado a las hembras jóvenes para el disfrute de los soldados.

Ellos las violan cada dia, yo se eso.

Porque me han violado a mi junto con ellas.

Esos desgraciados no les importo que algún dia fui parte del grupo de investigadores.

Apenas les dijeron que era una posible traidora, ellos me tratan como basura.

Mas bien la única razón de porque no estoy encadenada igual que a esas pobres humanas es porque soy la que limpia.

Incluso me obligan a estar desnuda mientras limpio.

Me han puesto un inhibidor de magia.

Asi que no puedo defenderme de ninguna forma.

Es tan frustrante.

Estos cazadores son sádicos y sin corazón, no se como algunos tienen familia fuera de la organización.

Malditos doble cara.

Y los únicos que talvez podrían hacer algo para evitar mi sufrimiento serian los guardias que vinieron con el príncipe Shining Armor, pero lamentablemente el capitán lo sabia y el y sus guardias fueron redirigidos a quedarse en la entrada hasta nuevo aviso.

No se como voy a poder aguantar tanto tiempo asi, y no se como planear algo para ayudar a los humanos o escapar, porque las barracas siempre estan repletas de cazadores.

Claro que tambien hay cazadores hembras, pero ellas solo miran hacia otro lado cuando me violan.

Hasta hay algunas que participan incluso en esto.

A penas puedo dormir, apenas me dan de comer y me hacen sufrir todos los dias, y eso que solo ha pasado 3 dias, y mi cuerpo ya esta lleno de hematomas, y esta todo pegajoso mi pelaje.

Necesitare un milagro para escapar de esta.

-"Hey tu traidora trae tu trasero para aca"; era un cazador que me llamaba para ir adentro de las barracas.

Esa era su señal para decirme que me iban a violar otra vez.

Y yo solo dije entre lagrimas.

-"Si hay un dios haya afuera por favor que me salve por favor", y como no fui con rapidez un cazador me agarro de mi pelo y me arrastro hacia donde habia un grupo de cazadores rodeando a las demás humanas.

Por favor quien sea, necesito ayuda!.

-.-..-…-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Llegamos al almacén y aun cuando habia unos 7 cazadores en el lugar, nos encargamos de neutralizarlos a todos con nuestros cuchillos.

Bueno, Cris mato a 4, porque despues de todo el es un experto en el manejo de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, el en nuestra dimensión entreno con la guardia real.

En mi caso yo mate a 2 con el machete y Vor solo mato a uno.

Y los pusimos los cuerpos en las cajas de municiones.

Bien ya esta seguro este lugar.

Hora de poner los explosivos.

Y yo que creía que esto seria difícil.

Empezamos a colocar los explosivos debajo de las cajas o entre las cajas de munición.

O en el fondo de estas.

Y cuando se nos acabaron todo el C4 que trajimos, ya era hora de irnos y dirigirnos al laboratorio.

El punto en que nos encontraríamos para ir a los laboratorios seria en las escaleras.

Los laboratorios y la enfermería ocupan todo el tercer nivel.

Y nosotros nos tuvimos que bajar hasta el primer nivel donde esta el almacén de comida y municion y el hangar.

Y como el reactor esta en el cuarto nivel solo espero que no hayan hecho mucho ruido Martin y su grupo al matar a los científicos en el lugar.

Y cuando vimos a Martin y su grupo en las puertas de los laboratorios, sabíamos que todo habia sucedido según el plan.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Dr. Chip.**

 **En ese momento**

Estaba bastante nervioso.

Habíamos podido en el poco tiempo que teníamos terminar un solo experimento de los cientos que el Dr. Matter habia creado.

Y como yo era uno de los científicos que mas entendían la tecnología humana y el Dr. Matter se habia ido, el capitán Blade me nombro como el jefe de los equipos científicos.

Asi que dirigi a un grupo de investigadores al reactor de energía del bunker y guiándose con los planos del Dr. Matter, hacerlo mucho mas productivo.

Y todos los planos del Dr. Matter no solo los habia impreso, los habia guardado en la computadora en la que entro.

Obviamente descargue todos los planos en lo que los humanos llaman un USB de mas de 50 terabytes de 10 cm de largo y 2 de ancho solo por seguridad y me lo guarde en mi bolsillo de mi bata.

Pero en fin, el experimento que creamos era uno sencillo y fácil de hacer, gracias a las notas del Dr. Matter por supuesto.

Era uno….que a la investigadora Mind le hubiera gustado.

Ya que involucra a la mente y todo eso.

Es una lástima que tenga tantas dudas sobre nuestra organización.

Ademas no se porque de repente sintió lastima por estos humanos, según lei de los libros de historia de ellos, ellos son muy violentos y realizan actos de increible crueldad contra su propia raza, asi que lo que les estamos haciendo es una especie de…podría decirse Karma, que todo lo que hicieron a los inocentes, regresa hacia ellos al doble.

Bueno, eso creo, no se como funciona esa cosa del Karma exactamente.

Pero basta de interrupciones el invento en esto momento involucra a 2 humanos machos totalmente diferentes, uno es un niño, y el otro es un adulto.

Incluso llame al capitán para que viera el experimento.

Y despues de haber mas o menos explicado en lo que consistía el experimento.

Ya estaba listo para iniciar.

Pero al capitán lo tuvieron que llamar por las esferas de comunicaciones.

-"Señor tenemos un problema", era un cazador es seguro, esos tipos siempre llaman porque tienen un problema.

-"Dime que pasa"; dijo el capitán.

-"Señor divisamos varias divisiones de soldados humanos dirigiéndose hacia el bunker desde el oeste"; dijo el cazador.

-"Espera como es posible, se supone que los hemos paralizado al destruir su tecnología.", dijo el capitán sorprendido.

-"En parte eso es cierto señor, los veo venir en vehículos y a pie, al parecer no tienen tanques o artillería que los respalden", dijo el cazador.

-"Bien, enviaremos un equipo para ayudarlos", dijo el capitán como colgó.

Bien, eso es inoportuno, pero al parecer no es lo bastante importante para que el capitán se valla.

-"Continúe Dr. Chip, pero rápido que tengo que dar la orden para movilizar a varios escuadrones para movilizarse", dijo el capitán.

Yo asentí ante eso.

-"Bien, ahora voy a preparar el….", estaba diciendo pero fui interrumpido por otras llamadas.

Llamadas que venían de soldados que avistaban a soldados humanos acercándose desde varias direcciones.

Bien hasta yo se que eso es malo.

-"Dr. Chip, me tengo que ir, pero continúe con su experimento, si resulta puede ser muy útil para poder infiltrarnos entre los humanos", dijo el capitán como se retiraba.

Bueno, eso es decepcionante.

Pero hora de seguir con el experimento.

El capitán ya se habia ido como inicie el proceso para iniciar el experimento.

Pero otra vez nos interrumpieron.

Pero esta vez no era una llamada eran disparos.

Pero q ue…..

No tuvimos tiempo de analizar lo que paso como varios disparos resonaron por el pasillo, eran los guardias apostados en los laboratorios que estaban disparando contra el enemigo.

Mierda.

Seguro son humanos que de alguna manera se infiltraron.

Ironía verdad.

Seremos destruidos desde dentro porque lograron infiltrarse un enemigo.

Se escuchaba el sonido de disparos viniendo por el pasillo.

Y sabía por desgracia que tenia que hacer.

Si eran humanos, sabia que no le harian daño a otros humanos.

Asi que al guardia que se habia quedado con nosotros ordene que matara al macho adulto y me coloque yo en su lugar.

Porque se preguntaran.

Bueno.

Están ante el primer proceso de intercambio de mentes que se haya intentado.

Los demás científicos estaban algo alterados por lo que estaba pasando, y mas porque el sonido de los disparos parecía estar cada vez mas cerca.

Pero los convencí de que lo hicieran.

Me recosté en la cama donde el otro humano sedado estaba.

Pero no antes de colocarle el USB en los bolsillos del pantalón del niño humano.

Y busque el frasco que contenia el pelo del Dr. Matter y lo puse en el otro bolsillo de niño humano.

Y empezaron a realizar el experimento.

Si resulta no moriré y salvare nuestras investigaciones.

Eso espero.

Cuando senti como la energía fluia por mi cabeza senti mucho dolor en mi cerebro.

Y luego nada.

.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

 **5 minutos antes de que cambiara mentes el Dr. Chip.**

Bien, cargamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos para entrar.

Disparar básicamente a todos los que se movieran.

Abrimos las puertas y nos encontramos en un simple pasillo de color blanco.

Con decenas de puertas en cada lado.

En el pasillo se veía a varios investigadores y a algunos cazadores vigilando afuera de las habitaciones.

Pero lo que nos sorprendió fue ver al supuesto líder caminando por el pasillo.

No dudamos.

Apuntamos.

Y disparamos, por desgracia habia muchos cazadores y científicos unicornios en el camino, pero antes de que siquiera una bala diera en el, el se hizo un campo de fuerza, saco su arma y nos empezó a disparar mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Nosotros nos metimos en las habitaciones mas cercanas evitando por poco sus disparos.

Hubo gritos obviamente.

Algunos científicos de las habitaciones donde irrumpimos quisieron escapar, pero obviamente no los dejamos como los acribillamos a todos.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?"; pregunto Vor.

-"Aun somos invisibles, ahí que emboscarlo", dije yo.

-"Es una buena idea", dijo el teniente Brinx.

Nos ocultamos y nos preparamos para cuando se acercara.

Y cuando por fin escuchamos como alguien se acercaba mientras hablaba nos preparamos para disparar.

"Quiero a la mitad de todas las unidades en el exterior ahora, estamos bajo ataque, y quiero a la otra mitad en los laboratorios ahora!"; dijo casi gritando.

Bien es hora.

Lanzamos las granadas de fragmentación al pasillo.

Y seguidos de una explosión con ese pony riéndose mientras nos preguntaba que si eso era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, lanzamos las granadas aturdidoras.

Y yo me acerque a toda velocidad y ver si podía apuñarlo.

Sali y lo vi a el, el unicornio de armadura blanca, tratando de recuperarse del flash.

Era mi oportunidad de acertar un golpe letal.

Prepare mi machete para literalmente cortarle la cabeza.

Pero no vi que el desgraciado tenia una pistola y me disparo en el estomago y en la pierna antes de que siquiera me viera.

Eso detuvo mi ataque.

-"Creen que segándome van a siquiera acercarse a mi!"; grito mientras me sujetaba de la mano izquierda y me apuntaba con su pistola en la cabeza,

-"Nadie puede acercarse a mi sin….", dejo de hablar como un cuchillo que brillaba de color verde le apuñaló en la frente.

Ese brillo verde solo significaba…

Vi a Vor desde la habitacion desde donde se encontraba con su cuerno brillando del color verde característico de los cambiantes.

-"Te tardaste…Vor", dije yo, mientras me sujetaba el estomago tratando de contener la hemorragia.

-"Callate", dijo el como se acercaba a tratar la herida con su magia.

-"Nosotros vamos a seguir; ustedes 2 quédense aquí y maten a cualquiera que no sea humano pasar por el pasillo", dijo el teniente Brinx mientras nos señalaba a Vor y a mi.

-"De acuerdo", dijo Vor mientras me arrastraba a una de las habitaciones que por suerte tenia mejor equipamiento medico.

-"Vamos sigamos con esto, aun tenemos a varios científicos locos que matar"; dijo Slime como el resto los siguió.

Por mientras solo escuchamos disparos y mas disparos, junto a algunas explosiones.

-"Buen lanzamiento con el cuchillo", dije yo como estamos solos.

-"Gracias, pero no hubiera funcionado si no te hubieras hecho el valiente y querer matarlo tu", dijo Vor mientras agarraba unos vendajes y unos medicamentos que estaban en unos estantes.

Debemos estar en las partes de la enfermería al parecer.

-"Creo que si…..hice una buena distracción no?, pregunte yo.

-"Si pero la próxima piensa un poco antes de actuar quieres", dijo Vor.

-"Tu no eres mi jefe"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa se acabo como vi a un cazador ir por el pasillo.

Tome mi mágnum y le dispare antes de que saliera de mi alcance.

 **Bang**

Y cayo muerto.

-"Creo que te tienes que apurar" dije yo.

-"Callate hago lo mejor que puedo, la magia curativa no es mi fuerte", dijo el como yo me quede apuntando y esperando quien podría ser el próximo cazador que vendría por el pasillo.

Aunque me hubiera gustado yo matar al maldito jefe de los cazadores.

Pero bueno, me tendre que conformar que matar a cientos de ellos antes de irnos.

Y en verdad no era su fuerte estaba cerrando la herida con magia y desinfectándola con alcohol.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

Fuimos habitacion por habitacion, disparando a cada científico que se hubiera escondido en ella.

Y los guardias que se aproximaban eran asesinados con rapidez gracias a que como Rodri es un pony el puede senti como alguien se acerca desde mayor distancia.

Asi que gracias a sus advertencias hasta ahora ninguno de esos cazadores nos hizo ningun daño.

Que les parece estar del otro lado e hijos de puta.

Pero cuando llegamos a una habitación en concreto, matamos al cazador y a los científicos que estaban ahí.

Incluso uno de los científicos que estaban allí que era un semental de cabello verde y azul con pelaje amarillo estaba llorando al vernos pidiendo piedad.

No tiene vergüenza.

Lo matamos igual.

Vimos mejor la habitacion y pudimos encontrar a un niño y un adulto humano tambien aquí, lastimosamente el adulto estaba muerto con una bala en la cabeza

Pero el niño estaba respirando pero estaba inconsciente.

-"Señor que hacemos con el niño?", pregunte al teniente.

El niño aquí debía tener unos 10 años.

Pobre.

No merecia sufrir lo que sea que estos malditos científicos le estuvieran haciendo.

-"Nos lo llevamos, no podemos volar la base con humanos inocentes aquí", dijo el teniente.

-"Slime cargarlo", dijo el teniente como Slime lo cargo y lo puso sobre su hombro.

-"Vamos sigamos limpiando este piso", dijo el teniente.

Como seguimos por todo el nivel matando a todos los científicos y a cualquier cazador que tuviera las pelotas para venir por nosotros.

-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-

 **Investigadora Mind.**

-"Oigan dejen a las putas, el capitán dice que nos estan atacando, y que hay intrusos dentro de la base.

Era un cazador que vino a las barracas.

Los cazadores ya habían terminado conmigo, y estaban con las 3 chicas humanas.

Yo estaba toda adolorida y agotada en el suelo.

-"Mierda, malditos humanos", dijo uno de los cazadores que estaba abusando a una de las chicas humanas.

-"Si, y es justo cuando uno se divierte", dijo otro cazador.

En ese momento varios cazadores entro a las barracas a ponerse sus armaduras y salir corriendo.

Y en solo 15 minutos, las barracas estaban vacias.

Ahora las únicas que estábamos allí éramos las chicas y yo.

Me levante una vez me recupere y vi algo que me levanto los ánimos.

En la conmoción, los cazadores habían dejado las llaves de las esposas de las humanas en una cama cerca de ellas.

Aunque eso no importaba.

Las 3 chicas estaban sin cadenas de todas formas.

Eso era nuestra oportunidad.

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Fui hacia ellas tratando de ponerlas en pie.

Pero ellas estaban mas débiles que yo, ellas apenas comían y las trataban asi desde que las capturaron hace varias dias atrás.

E incluso algunas tenian heridas abiertas en varias partes de ellas.

-"Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad de escapar", les decia.

-"Pero que pasa si vuelven", dijo en voz baja una de ellas que era la mayor, debía tener unos 35 años y era de piel casi blanca.

-"No creo que vuelvan", dije yo mientras trataba de levantar a una de ellas, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, es increible como en solo unos dias me han maltratado tanto, o en serio yo soy una debilucha.

Apenas si podía levantarme por mi cuenta.

-"Bien, pero si ellos nos descubren en nuestra huida, te echaremos toda la culpa", dijo una de ellas como se ponía en pie, era casi vieja, debía tener unos 25 años, era de piel morena.

-"Es lo justo", dije yo.

Luego la de 35 años se levanto.

-"A donde iremos?", pregunto la chica de 35 años.

-"No lo se, creo que debemos buscar a los que estan atacando la base", dije yo.

-"En nuestra condición nos encontrarían mucho antes los cazadores que el que los este atacando", dijo la de 25 años.

-"Que tenemos que perder?", pregunte.

-"Buen punto"; dijo la de 35 mientras ayudaba a la mas joven de todas, esa pobre apenas debía tener unos 15 años y era a la que mas abusaban de todas.

En serio esos cazadores no tienen corazón.

Y fuimos hacia el pasillo que iba a los ascensores y las escaleras.

Y en nuestras condiciones elegimos usar los ascensores.

Porque en si la puerta de las escaleras estaba abierta, y de ahí podíamos escuchar disparos.

Asi que lo mejor que podíamos hacer es ir por los ascensores.

Por suerte no habia nadie.

Pero podíamos escuchar algunas cuantas explosiones y disparos que venían de las escaleras.

Quien sea que sea el atacante, si que les esta dando guerra a los cazadores.

Cuando llegamos a los ascensores y tomamos uno, nos sorprendió que estaba vacio.

Al parecer los cazadores no se van a arriesgar en ir ascensor a donde sea que esten los atacantes.

Ahora a done íbamos?

La única salida era por las grandes puertas por donde estábamos.

Pero tambien era por donde estaban la gran mayoría de los cazadores.

Ahora piensa a que piso íbamos.

Piensa…piensa…por el amor de la creadora…eres una de las ponys mas listas que hay…..vamos piensa…..eso es.

-"Vamos al quinto nivel", dije yo como apretaba el botón del ascensor que nos llevaba al quinto nivel.

-"Y porque haya?", pregunto la de 35 años.

-"Porque me sorprende que no haya una segunda entrada al bunker, de seguro debe haber una salida secreta por algún lado, y el mejor lugar donde ir a averiguar donde hay una, es en la oficina del comandante", dije yo.

-"Tiene sentido en realidad", dijo la de 25 años.

Cuando aparecimos el quinto nivel esta casi silencioso, y digo casi porque se escuchaba el sonido de disparos que venían de las escaleras.

Fuimos con cuidado hacia la entrada a la sala de vigilancia, pero descubrimos que no habia nadie.

Eso es mucha suerte o los atacantes ya habían venido por aquí.

La de 25 y 35 años entraron dejando a la menor en uno de los asientos de la sala y fueron hacia un armario que tenia armas humanas dentro.

-"Que hacen?", pregunte.

-"Debemos tener algo para defendernos"; dijo la de 35 años mientras agarraba un arma.

-"Pero acaso ustedes saben como usarlas?"; pregunte yo.

-"Yo era policía en el pueblo donde me capturaron", dijo la de 25 años.

-"Y yo pertenecía al grupo de soldados que contra ataco Canterlot"; dijo la de 35 años.

Bueno era comprensible.

Si iban a mantener humanos capturadas, debían ser o científicos o soldados.

Pero porque la chica menor de edad?

Acaso ella solo fue capturada para que abusaran de ella?.

Mientras tomaban las armas yo empezaba a mirar los monitores.

En las cámaras que apuntan afuera de la base se podía ver que a la distancia disparos y explosiones a monton.

Y las grandes puertas del bunker estaban abiertas y decenas y decenas de cazadores salían con sus armas en mano a la batalla.

Entonces vi las cámaras que habia en los laboratorios y me sorprendio lo que vi.

Podía ver cientos de cuerpos de varios de mis ex compañeros muertos, al igual que varios cazadores, e incluso vi al mismísimo capitán Blade muerto en uno de los pasillos del nivel 2.

Pero no solo eso vi.

Pude ver cientos de cadáveres de cazadores en los pasillos del nivel 2.

Y cuando me fije en las cámaras que habia en las escaleras, podía ver como los cazadores eran asesinados uno a uno por una fuerza invisible.

Si invisible.

Porque los cazadores disparaban contra la "nada".

Y de esa "nada", venia disparos que mataban a los cazadores.

Pero ya que mi fijo bien, podía ver un niño humano.

Un niño humano que de la nada flotaba y subia por las escaleras si usar sus piernas.

A caso los atacantes son invisibles?

Pero espera un segundo, esas son las escaleras del quinto nivel, eso significa que.

 **BANG BANG BANG Bang**

Disparos empezaron a impactar cerca mio y me tuve que ocultar.

Las chicas mayores con armas se pusieron a cubierto.

Entonces escuche voces.

-"Vuela la escalera ahora!", decia una voz.

Entonces escuche como un botón era presionado.

Y una fuerte explosión y humo salio de las escaleras.

-"Bien eso nos dara tiempo, vamos!", grito uno.

Pero entonces las chicas dispararon al suelo.

-"Alto ahí, quien se que sean", dijo la de 35 años mientras apuntaban sus armas hacia todos lados porque en si no sabían de donde provenían las voces.

Entonces hubo silencio y luego un leve brillo que nos sego un poco.

Y de la nada aparecieron 4 humanos, un pony tierra y un cambiante.

Las chicas estaban a punto de matar al pony pero los soldados las detuvieron.

-"Alto esta con nosotros", dijo uno de ellos.

-"Ustedes son los atacantes?", pregunto la de 25 años.

-"Claro que si"; dijo uno de ellos el que tenia la venda en la mitad de la cara y la pierna.

-"Somos prisioneras que logramos escapar, por favor llevemos con ustedes", dijo la de 35 años.

Yo estaba oculta aun, evitando que me vieran estos soldados humanos.

-"Bien, vamos, que al solo colapsar las escaleras no los va a detener mucho tiempo", dijo el cambiante.

-"Pero no solo escapamos nosotras, si no hay otra tambien, y por favor no le disparen ella según es una prisionera igual que nosotros"; dijo la de 35 años mientras me hacia señas para que me mostrara.

-"Porque dices…", paro de hablar el pony como me vio.

Los soldados humanos solo apuntaron sus armas.

-"Es una de ellos"; dijo uno de los soldados humanos.

-"No, no es cierto, es una prisionera igual que nosotros"; dijo la de 25 años.

-"No creo eso ni por un segundo, seguro es una forma para mantenerlas vigiladas por si escapaban"; dijo uno de los humanos.

-"No es cierto, me converti en prisionera cuando me di cuenta que iban a usar armas tan horribles contra ustedes y oponerme ante el capitán en el uso de esas armas", dije yo con los ojos llorosos suplicando que me creyeran.

Entonces uno bajo su arma, era el cambiante.

-"Dice la verdad", dijo el cambiante.

Ya todos bajaron las armas.

Podría abrazarlos por dejarme vivir.

Pero obviamente no es el momento para esto.

-"Vamos que no queda mucho para que…..", decia el soldado como se escucho el sonido de los ascensores abriéndose.

-"Joder, corran a la oficina del comandante"; dijo uno de los humanos como nosotras caminamos lo mas rápido posible hacia la oficina del comandante.

-"Hay una cámara secreta detrás de la pared, pónganse los trajes y naden, solo naden en línea recta", dijo uno de los humanos.

-"Aquí tengan al niño", dijo uno de los humanos mientras la mujer de 35 años lo agarraba.

 **Bang bang bang**

Y los disparos que vienen de los ascensores no se hicieron esperar.

-"Vamos, vamos que no hay tiempo que perder", dijo uno de ellos.

Entonces la otra chica agarro a la menor y nos fuimos caminando lo mas rápido que podíamos.

Se oia los disparos que venían del pasillo.

-"Tomen esto malditos malnacidos", decia uno de los humanos en medio de los disparos.

Se oia gritos que provenían del pasillo.

Y despues de un minuto llegamos a la oficina y fuimos hacia el hueco que los soldados humanos hicieron en la oficina.

Habia en efecto trajes de buceo y tanques de oxigeno.

Pero habia un problema éramos 5 y solo había 4 trajes y equipo.

Las chicas no les importo, porque usaron una de las mascaras que había en el suelo y se la pusieron al chico, las chicas y yo nos pusimos los trajes de buceo, solo se ataron los tanques de oxigeno y se ataron las aletas de buceo y se acomodaron las mascaras, a la chica que estaba media consciente se la pusieron tambien todos los implementos.

Y entonces saltamos al agua y nadamos por nuestras vidas.

..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Mierda, maldigo mi maldito bocata.

Claro que se tenia que complicar joder.

Los malditos venían como los zombies de Guerra mundial Z, asi en grandes números.

Sin importar que no podían vernos.

Venian a morir eso si, pero ya se nos estaba acabando las municiones para este punto.

Que suerte que Slime no habia puesto todo su C4 y volamos las escaleras para darnos tiempo.

Pero no contábamos que 3 chicas desnudas y una yegua unicornio tambien desnuda estuvieran escondidas en la sala de vigilancia.

Esas pobres chicas se ven todas desechas, no se ni como se mantienen en pie o siquiera puedan disparar una escopeta.

Porque joder, que por los pelos dan a mi porque era el primero en entrar.

Pero ahora estábamos soportando las oleadas de enemigos que aunque hayamos destruido los ascensores cuando vino la primera oleada.

Unos malditos unicornios estan creando un campo de fuerza en los huecos de los ascensores y los malditos cazadores suben usando levitación y como ahora nos ven, ya estan siendo mas precisos.

Pero eso si nosotros no nos dejábamos dar.

Pero lastimosamente nos superaban en numero ya.

Es mejor que esas chicas ya estén más adelantadas a nosotros.

-"Vamos", dijo el teniente Brinx como empezábamos a dejar uno a uno la sala de vigilancia.

Smile fue el ultimo en reunirse con nosotros como lanzo una granada al pasillo.

Retrocedíamos con rapidez.

Mientras disparábamos casi a ciegas hacia atrás.

Los disparos llenaron las habitaciones.

Era un milagro que a ninguno le hayan dado aun.

Y cuando llegamos a la oficina.

Pasamos uno a uno a la cámara.

Dejamos ir a Martin primero, luego Vor y luego Cris.

Al final solo éramos Brinx, Slime y yo.

Bueno Brinx entro luego a la cámara mientras Slime lo cubria desde la apertura y yo desde la entrada a la oficina.

Al final yo entre.

Y Brinx y Slime se encargaron de cubrirme mientras me ponía la mascara, Slime tenia la mascara y el tanque de oxigeno ya puesto, pero vi que el teniente no tenia su tanque de oxigeno y mascara puesto.

-"Brinx porque no tienes una mascara contigo"; dije yo mientras buscaba en la cámara que para mi horror no habia otra.

-"Porque de seguro se la dieron al niño"; dijo el mientras seguía disparando a los cazadores que no dejaban de venir y disparar hacia nosotros.

Oh si de verdad, eramos en total unos 11 y solo habia 10 tanques de oxigeno.

-"Pero podemos compartirla señor", dije yo.

-"No chico, alguien se debe quedar y hacer tiempo, porque de seguro esos malditos cazadores tendrán un truco bajo la manga para tratar de detenerlos en el agua"; dijo el como nos agachamos como una ráfaga de balas nos paso rozando por encima de nuestras cabezas.

-"Escucha yo….", no me dejo decir nada mas como me dio un golpe en la cara.

Estaba muy aturdido por el golpe, pero no inconsciente, aun estaba consciente de lo que ocurria a mi alrededor.

-"Slime llévate al chico"; dijo el teniente Brinx.

-"Antes de que me lo lleve esta seguro que quiere hacerlo señor?", pregunto Slime todo serio.

-"Claro que si, ahora vete", dijo el teniente Brinx.

Entonces Slime me llevo con el, y sin poder tratar siquiera de salvarlo.

Porque podía hacerlo.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Teniente Brinx.**

Bien, ahora es aguantar al menos un minuto antes de detonar el C4.

Yo tenia todos los detonadores, le pedi a Slime que me los diera.

Pobre Slime, aun no podía creer lo que le dije lo que iba a pasar en esta mision.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Hace 23 horas en las vegas)**

Lo mande a llamar a Slime para hablar con el en el bar del hotel.

Quería decirle algo importante.

-"Queria verme señor?"; pregunto Slime cuando apenas llego.

-"Si siéntate", decía yo.

-"Que sucede teniente?", pregunto el.

-"Tu sabes que no saldremos de esta nueva mision con vida verdad?"; le pregunte.

-"Señor no sea tan negativa, no puede creer aunque sea…..", decia el todo animado cuando lo interrumpi.

-"No me dejaste terminar", dije yo, "No saldremos de esto con vida al menos que alguien se sacrifique", dije yo.

-"Pero señor, no puede creer eso verdad?"; pregunto Slime todo preocupado.

-"Si lo creo, ademas chico es la guerra, y en la guerra no todos logran salir con vida"; dije yo.

El solo bajo la cabeza, todo desanimado.

-"Y creo que yo debería ser el que me sacrifique", dije yo.

-"Pero porque señor, porque usted?"; pregunto Slime.

-"Perdi a toda mi familia teniente, perdi mi casa, y a mi prometida", le mostre la imagen de mi prometida.

Era una cambiante.

-"Señor….no sabia que usted estaba enamorado de una cambiante", dijo Slime todo sorprendido.

-"Si, y era la chica mas animada que usted haya visto y ella murió al igual que los demás", dije yo como el cantinero por fin me trajo mi cerveza y la bebi.

-"Y como usted pudo entrar a la operación?"; pregunto el, "Se que soporto perder a su familia pero perder a tu chica no creo que cualquiera lo hubiera soportado"; dijo Slime.

-"Es verdad, pero sabes por que razón decían que la operación derrocamiento celestial era suicida, no solo por lo imposible de la mision", dije yo.

-"Bueno se que es porque…..", decia como se detuvo a pensar algo por un segundo, "….acaso usted es..", decia el sorprendido.

-"Si chico, entre porque quería que esa fuera mi ultima mision, quería que me mataran para ver de nuevo a mi chica", decia yo como bebia otro sorbo de mi bebida, "Pero el entrenamiento que recibi hizo que no pudiera morir en el campo de batalla no te parece".

-"Es por esa otra razón que acepto ir con nosotros tambien?"; pregunto el.

-"Si", respondi mientras bebia otro poco, "Pero no solo te llame para decirte esto"; dije yo mientras lo miraba, "Cuando llegue la hora y veas que el enemigo nos acorralo, tu me ayudes a que nadie me detenga en sacrificarme".

-"No se si pueda hacer eso señor", dijo Slime.

-"Chico, prefiero hacer eso a colgarme en mi habitacion de hotel, déjame sacrificarme cuando llegue la hora", dije yo.

El solo miro al suelo de nuevo desanimado.

-"Lo hare…..pero solo cuando de veras estemos en peligro de morir todos", dijo el.

-"Entiendo", dije yo, "Ahora vete, regresa con tu mujer y disfruta de su compañía".

-"De acuerdo teniente", dijo el como se fue.

-"Cantinero dame otro", decia como yo pedia mas cerveza.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Ahora llego la hora.

 **Bang bang bang**

Joder esa si que me rozo el brazo.

Yo dispare y le di a unos dos en respuesta.

Pero de que servia, mas y mas seguían llegando.

Y solo me quedaba una revista en mi rifle.

 **Bang bang**

Mierda.

Senti como esas ya impactaron en mi estomago.

Pero no me rendi y segui disparando de respuesta, dispare toda las balas de mi rifle.

Asi que tire la ultima granada que tenia.

Y solo escuchaba como disparaban de vuelta.

Yo agarre los detonadores y saque mi billetera.

 **Bang**

Joder mi pecho.

Esa si dio en el pulmón.

Me tumbe al suelo.

Sabia que llegaba mi fin.

Agarre mi billetera antes que los detonadores.

Y vi la ultima foto que tenia con mi prometida.

En la imagen estábamos de visita en la isla en la que vinieron los cambiantes.

(Muestra a ella y a mi sonriendo a la cámara mientras estábamos disfrutando del amanecer en la isla)

Agarre ambos detonadores mientras aun tenia la imagen en una mano.

Las sostuve en mi mano los detonadores mientras la miraba la imagen.

Escuchaba como habían dejado de disparar y se acercaban hacia mi posición.

Ahí te voy querida, a disfrutar el amanecer desde el cielo.

Apreté ambos detonadores como senti como unas balas atravesaban mi pecho.

Y despues de eso, sucedió un fuerte brillo.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Comandante Shepard (Ejercito Ingles)**

 **En ese momento**

En el tiempo que nos informó el comandante ruso apenas pude reunir un equipo decente para atacar.

Y eso que primero tuvimos que rodear Suiza para llegar hacia ese bunker.

Aunque doy gracias a Dios que estos italianos y franceses aun conserven sus trenes antiguos que no tienen conexión via internet.

Es una pena que los trenes mas nuevos tengan incorporados wifi, aunque aun me parece increible como todo lo que estaba conectado o propague internet sus sistemas se hayan fundido, si no hubieran tenido hubiéramos trenes mas rapidos para llegar a la zona.

Pero aun si estos viejos trenes a vapor aun cumplen su cometido, y pudimos recoger a varios soldados italianos, franceses e incluso chinos por el camino.

Y a las 12:00 pm se nos pidió atacar.

Pero esos desgraciados nos atacaron antes de llegar haya.

Joder esos desgraciados cazadores, invaden toda la maldita zona.

Pero esta vez nosotros estamos preparados.

Las tropas recibieron la orden de no retirada.

No me importaba estar en el frente de batalla.

Me sentia como el general Paton, siempre en el frente de batalla.

Eso si animaba a las tropas a seguir avanzando y luchar contra los cazadores.

Y aunque nosotros eramos mas que ellos, ellos atacaron antes, sorprendiéndonos un poco.

Pero no dejaremos que eso nos intimide.

Yo estaba en el frente de la batalla y con solo una pistola en la mano como el general Paton.

-"A la carga muchachos, que vean que nadie se mete con la raza humana!"; grite yo.

Como mis soldados avanzaron y empezaron a matar a varios cazadores.

Y se les veía que en vez de avanzar hacia nosotros retrocedían.

-"Sigan avanzando, estan retrocediendo!", grite, como tambien disparaba unos cuantos tiros hacia unos cazadores.

Eso animo a las tropas.

Bien, esta guerra acaba hoy.

 **BOOOOOMMMMM**

Una fuerte explosión sucedió a la distancia.

Empece a mostrar una sonrisa.

Y ademas esta guerra ya esta ganada.

Chrysalis, no se a que tipo de super soldados elegiste, pero me alegra que hubieras tenido fe en ellos.

.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

Estábamos aun apenas llegando a la parte en que la tubería va en línea recta.

Y como ya me habia recuperado, insisti a Slime a que me dejara volver.

No quería perder a ninguno de ellos, no quería perder a nadie bajo mi guardia.

No otra vez.

Entonces senti como todo vibraba y vi como la tubería vertical colapsaba sobre si misma.

Nooooo.

Joder.

Nade tan rápido como Slime evitando por poco que las rocas y partes rotas de la tubería nos aplastaran.

Pero ese era el menor de nuestros problemas.

La súbita presión del agua nos empujo con fuerza atraves del túnel.

Y en solo unos minutos alcanzamos a los demás que estaban ayudando a las chicas a nadar.

Por suerte la presión disminuyo y con esa la velocidad con la que nos arrastraba hacia adelante.

Justo a tiempo para llegar con seguridad a la planta de tratamientos de agua.

Yo aun estaba enfadado conmigo mismo.

Como pude descuidarme asi.

Que alguien me haya dejado aturdido tanto tiempo.

Salimos todos de la tubería y ya en la planta nos quitamos los tanques de oxigeno.

Las chicas por obvias razones se mantuvieron los trajes de buceo puestos con excepción de las aletas claro esta.

Al niño lo cargo una de las chicas.

Mientras los demás fueron a registrar si habia alguien cerca como no dejaba de escucharse un intenso tiroteo haya afuera.

Pero antes de siquiera salir, quiero algunas respuestas.

Agarro a Slime y le digo.

-"Porque dejaste al teniente Brinx morir?", le pregunte con un odio visible en mi voz.

-"Porque era su deseo"; dijo Slime.

-"Como que su deseo, explicate?", pregunte.

-"El quería suicidarse para volver a ver a su amada que murió en el ataque de Celestia, y la única manera digna que quería hacerlo era morir en combate, y el vio la oportunidad aquí"; dijo el.

Yo solo me quede callado.

Tan fuerte era su deseo de volver a ver a su amada que quería morir?

Yo se que era perder a un ser amado.

Pero, llegar a esos extremos?

-"Chicos, se que eso es muy chocante en esos momentos, pero tenemos que irnos", decia Martin.

-"Si, mas tarde podremos discutir esto luego, por el momento tenemos que irnos ya", dijo Cris.

 **BOOOMMMM**

 **Bang bang bang**

-"Joder ambos grupos van con todo", dijo Vor.

-"Es por eso que tenemos que irnos ya, quien sabe por donde esten los cazadores"; dijo Martin.

-"Si, vamos", dije yo como empecé a mover tambien.

Tienen razón, esto lo podemos discutir despues.

Porque aunque parezca loco ir corriendo hacia el frente de batalla, es mucho mejor que permanecer en la zona en donde los cazadores van a reunirse.

Cuando los humanos los esten obligando a retirarse hasta este lugar.

No queremos estar en este sitio cuando se llene de cazadores.

Y mas con nuestras pocas municiones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..—

 **Teniente Ranger.**

 **A 15 km al Este del bunker.**

 **12:23 pm**

Demonios estos humanos aun con nada de su tecnología nos están atacando.

Nos superan en número esos desgraciados.

No importa si mato a 1, dos más aparecen para reemplazarlo.

Y lo peor, hemos perdido contacto con el bunker hace varios minutos ya.

Maldición.

Yo no pensé que la infiltración en la base era tan seria.

Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado.

Ahora no tenemos base a cual regresar, y aunque huir es una opción, no dejare a ninguno de mis compañero atrás, en especial a mi hermano.

 **Bang**

Dispare aun soldado humano.

Maldita sea por estar pensando esas cosas casi un tirador enemigo me avista.

Al demonio, luchare hasta al final.

Sin importar que tan superados en numero estemos.

Y no importa que este en el cielo, volando sobre la copa de los arboles, ellos no lograran ni dispararme.

-.-.-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **4:56 am**

 **A 9 km al este del destruido bunker.**

Fuimos lentamente atravez del bosque cercano a la montaña.

Evitando a los cazadores que retrocedían lo mejor que podíamos, lo menos que queríamos en estos momentos era luchar contra ellos.

Apenas tenemos municiones.

Las chicas al menos se trajeron las escopetas con ellas.

Tenemos algo al menos.

Pero tambien otra razón de porque avanzábamos lento, era porque las chicas estaban heridas y caminaban lentas.

El niño seguía dormido, en serio cuanta droga le dieron al niño que sigue dormido a pesar de todo.

Avanzamos y podíamos escuchar los disparos y explosiones cada vez mas cerca.

De seguro era el frente de batalla, estamos bien cerca ahora.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Teniente Ranger**

 **A 10 km al este del bunker y a 30 metros sobre el suelo.**

 **En ese momento**

Demonios hemos perdido a varios, y los humanos a pesar de que han sufrido perdidas, no han sido lo suficientemente drásticas como para hacerlos retroceder.

Y ya estoy usando mi ultimo cargador.

-"Hey hermano te queda otro cargador?", pregunto yo, como le disparaba a un capitán humano.

-"No, ya he usado todas", dijo el como tambien disparaba y mataba al medico que revisaba al capitán que mate.

Entonces vi a un soldado que parecía haberme visto.

No llegaras si quiera a apuntarme mugroso humano.

(Click)

Mierda, ya no tengo balas.

Mi hermano por suerte le dio a ese soldado que me habia visto.

No importa que tantas bengalas lancen al cielo para vernos, no podrán llegar si quiera a darnos.

-"Voy abajo, cúbreme", decia yo como baja a tierra.

-"Entendido", dijo mi hermano Shooter.

Mierda ahora tendre que pelear con pistola, bueno aun podre matar con esas, y cuando se me acaben las balas a cuchillo si es necesario luchare hasta el final.

En tierra se notaba como aun con los campos de fuerza que los unicornios cazadores levantaban, no podían soportar tanto poder de fuego de tantas armas a la vez y cuando se rompían, las balas atravesaban el único punto débil de nuestras armaduras, la cabeza.

Tontos unicornios, depender mas de la magia que vuestras habilidades con las armas los vuelven muy vulnerables en estas situaciones.

Aunque algunos entienden que usar magia para crear escudos o campos de fuerza es un error en estos momentos.

Y eso lo entienden muy bien Boomer y Tanks que estaban por debajo de mi y mi hermano, los artilleros del grupo que no dejan de bombardear a los humanos con hechizos de explosión concentrada.

Ellos agotaron sus municiones y explosivos físicos hace tiempo, asi que usan su magia para crear explosiones, eso si es sacarle jugo a todas las habilidades que uno tiene.

Pero aun asi, los humanos seguían avanzando y nosotros retrocediendo.

Eran demasiados y nosotros ya hemos sufrido bajas considerables para este punto ya.

(Rama rompiéndose)

Me voltee rápidamente hacia el sonido de esa rama rompiéndose, a pesar de todo el ruido de la batalla al frente mio.

Pude escuchar ese pequeño ruido detrás mio.

Volteo y veo a unos soldados humanos y a la traidora Mind colándose detrás de nosotros.

Como demonios escapo no es me importa.

Pero se que no se ira viva de aquí eso puedo asegurarlo.

Apunto a la yegua pero antes que pudiera disparar

Una bala impacto a la pistola quitándomela de las manos.

Y al menos senti mas o menos de donde vino la bala, provino de un pony tierra que esta con ellas ahora que lo veo.

Otro traidor eh.

No me importa matar a otros 2 traidores.

Saque mi cuchillo, pero no antes de gritar.

-"Los humanos nos estan flanqueando", haciendo señas para que vieran a la posición de esos humanos.

Y corri hacia ellos.

Y ya esos humanos empezaron a disparar hacia donde los demás guardias se aproximaban, ignorándome por completo al no poseer ningun arma y al no tener su atención, me dirigi hacia ese pony que se atrevio a dispararme.

Salte hacia el.

Pero el desgraciado es muy agil, saco su propio cuchillo y me bloqueo el golpe.

Los demás estaban muy ocupados defendiéndose de mis compañeros que estaban llegando, Boomer y Tanks se quedaron defiendo a los demás de los demás humanos que llegaban porque yo estoy entre los humanos ahora y no pueden bombardearlos.

Yo fui entrenado con armas a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y ambas se me dan muy bien.

Y este pony era muy bueno, me esquivaba o bloqueaba todos los ataques y yo igual bloqueaba y esquivaba sus ataques.

Los otros seguían repeliendo a mis compañeros.

-"Eres bueno lo reconozco", dije yo como intente otro golpe que el bloqueo.

-"Tu igual a pesar de ser solo un tirador"; dijo el como le bloquee su golpe.

Seguimos un buen rato luchando, las balas pasaban rozando cerca de nosotros.

Estábamos en medio del campo de batalla peleando con cuchillos.

Y si uno se distrae por un minuto muere.

Ahora era quien tenia la fuerza para durar y la suerte para no ser impactado por las balas que zumban a nuestro alrededor.

Y con esta armadura, el único modo en que puede dañarme es si me da a mi cara.

Algo muy difícil para el.

Pero eso no lo detiene en intentarlo.

-"Hey Cris no crees que es hora de terminarlo, necesitamos ayuda aqui?", dijo alguien en plena batalla yo estaba demasiado concentrado en este combate este momento para ver quien era.

-"Bien dame un minuto", contesto este pony.

-"Bien creo que es hora de terminar con esto", dijo el.

Entonces cometi un error fatal.

Me distraje por pensar a que se refieria con "terminar con esto".

Me pateo con suficiente fuerza en la rodilla izquierda como para rompérmela, claro, malditos ponys tierra y su enorme fuerza en las piernas.

Perdi el equilibrio y senti como el me corto la garganta con el cuchillo.

-"Buen combate, pero esto no podía prolongarse, ya tenia que acabar"; dijo el como recupera su pistola.

Yo estaba en el suelo agarrando mi garganta.

Sabia que era el fin.

-"Pero luchaste con ganas, y es por eso que me despido"; dijo el como el empezó a disparar en contra de mis compañeros.

Fue una buena lucha es verdad.

Pero perdi.

Lo siento hermano.

Estas tu solo ahora.

-…-.-.-.-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

En serio lo que hizo Cris ya fue presumir, el pudo fácilmente derrotar a ese pegaso en solo unos segundos.

Pero bueno, el nos dio suficiente tiempo para acabar con algunos cazadores alrededor nuestro y abrir una brecha en las defensas de los cazadores.

Una brecha que los soldados humanos aprovecharon.

Y que nosotros aprovechamos en tomar.

Ya estábamos al descubierto ya.

Asi que decidimos correr ya.

Corrimos y corrimos, esas 2 chicas soltaron las escopetas y se pusieron a correr, y la yegua tambien la única excepción a la regla fue la adolescente que apenas siquiera podía caminar y el niño.

Joder con esta batalla que sucede a nuestro alrededor en serio al niño, esos científicos le debieron haber puesto una droga muy potente.

Pero en fin.

Corrimos y corrimos tanto que dejamos el frente de batalla atrás.

Y nos encontramos con el comandante y varios de sus soldados de esta división.

Que obviamente nos apuntaron a mi y a la yegua al vernos.

-"Calma ellos estan con nosotros", dijo Vor.

La palabra de un cambiante en este universo siempre los calma.

Vamos cálmense.

Y los soldados y el comandante bajaron sus armas.

-"Ustedes ser soldados que Chrysalis enviar?", pregunto el comandante que por su acento era obvio que era ruso.

Nosotros asentimos.

Entonces el mando a llamar a un hombre con una gran mochila con antena en su espalda y el hombre le dio un teléfono que conectaba a esa gran mochila.

-(Lo dijo en ruso) "Tenemos a esos soldados, retiren a sus hombres, que los fuegos artificiales llenaran el cielo", dijo el comandante.

Y como lo dijo en ruso no lo entendí.

Ya leeré la traducción cuando lea el capitulo.

Y despues de unos minutos, el flujo de tropas que iban hacia el frente se detuvo.

Entonces escuchamos y vimos como grandes estelas de artillería venían desde mas lejos al este y se dirigían hacia el bunker.

-"No miren"; dijo el comandante ruso como se ponía unas gafas con tinte oscuro.

Pero porque no debemos mirar?

Bueno yo cubro mis ojos por si acaso.

Igual que todos.

Y entonces escuche la mas poderosa explosión que alguna vez escuche en mi vida.

Y una leve onda de choque que llego hacia nosotros que casi nos tumba al suelo.

-"Ahora miren", dijo el.

Entonces vi algo que deberas me asusto, me alegro, me preocupo, me alegro de nuevo y me sorprendio, todo al mismo tiempo.

Eran varios hongos de explosiones nucleares elevándose a lo lejos.

-"Fuego nuclear para los bastardos", dijo el comandante como se puso a reir y señalar para que lo siguiéramos.

-(Lenguaje ruso)"Quiero a varios con trajes especiales registrando la zona en busca de cazadores sobrevivientes, quiero que los eliminen a penas los vean", dijo a otro soldado a lado suyo otra vez en ruso.

Maldita sea no se lo que dijo esta vez.

Pero la primera cosa que nos dijo ya se comprende lo que quizo decir.

La artillería nuclear rusa ha llegado malditos cazadores

Como les quedo el ojo.

Oh esperen, no pueden, ya ni siquiera les quedara eso porque seguro ya se vaporizaron.

Jajaja, se lo tienen merecido malditos bastardos.

Y de ahí en adelante nos llevaron en tren hasta Korea.

Donde ya nos limpiaron a todos incluido a las que rescatamos, el chico despertó en pleno trayecto, todo alegre que lo hayamos rescatado.

Nos limpiaron de la radiacion que seguro absorbimos por estar tan cerca de otra explosion nuclear.

Bueno los doctores en Korea nos dieron medicamentos para ayudarnos a no experimentar ninguna secuela grave por la radiacion.

A las chicas y al chico le curaron sus heridas, bueno el chico no tenia pero se entiende, la chica mas vieja tiene unos 37 años y era parte del ejercito ingles y la capturaron cuando toda el contra ataque se fue a la mierda, ella fue de vuelta a casa, la chica de al menos 22 años se ira a un centro de refugiados a Inglaterra, porque, porque ahí llevaron a todos los evacuados de Suiza, si, ella es suiza, era policia y estaba en servicio cuando los cazadores aparecieron, la pobre adolescente de 14 años es de Italia, estaba de viaje de skie en las montañas con unos amigos cuando los cazadores atacaron, fue devuelta a Italia donde sus padres la recibirán aliviados de que este viva.

El niño debo decir que es tener suerte, y mala suerte a la vez, el niño de 10 años es hijo de unos ricos empresarios de Alemania y que podrá regresar a casa, pero digo mala suerte porque sus padres estaban con el en las montañas en el sitio donde fue capturado, sus padres estan muertos y el queda heredero de una pequeña fortuna.

Ya la otra yegua regresa con nosotros, y nos conto con mas detalles la razón de porque la habían tildado como traidora.

Y quienes eran los responsables directos de todos los ataques de los cazadores.

Ella sera la primera pony perteneciente a los cazadores en no ser encerrada si declara y escribe un informe detallado de todo las cosas que los cazadores planeaban lanzar contra la humanidad.

Y de Korea nos llevaron a los que quedábamos en avión hasta Hawai para recargar combustible y luego llevarnos a Las Vegas de manera directa.

Todo el viaje duro 2 dias.

Donde nos recibieron como héroes y un desfile.

La reina misma nos dio medallas al valor a nosotros 5 en una ceremonia especial al dia siguiente de nuestra llegada.

El teniente Brinx fue nombrado como héroe de guerra tambien por su sacrificio y se empezó a construir una estatua por su sacrificio en la base del área 51, el lugar de donde se preparó para esas 3 misiones que fueron determinantes para la victoria humana y cambiante.

No podre olvidar lo que hizo ese hombre.

Tan doloroso fue la pérdida de su amada que ese hombre decidió morir en forma especial para volver con ella?

Pero al menos no murió rindiéndose, murió luchando hasta el final cumpliendo su mision.

Martin regreso con su hija y la princesa Luna y Starlight que no perdieron en tiempo en abrazarlo.

Slime regreso a casa con su esposa.

La yegua se quedo con Chrysalis mientras averiguaba que hacer con ella.

Y nosotros, bueno, Chrysalis hizo unas llamadas, y los reactores de fusión fría en Inglaterra empezaron a ser reparados.

Y que en solo 3 dias los llevaría haya para que podamos regresar a casa.

Por mientas Chrysalis nos dejo quedarnos en Las Vegas y disfrutar de nuestro nuevo estatus de héroe, pero no solo héroe nacional, héroe del planeta tierra.

Bueno los otros 5 lo éramos.

Pero bueno, ya creo que mientras nos quedamos.

No quiero irme de esta dimensión sin arreglar algunos asuntos.

Talvez podamos recompensar al cantinero que golpeamos.

Y ver que hago con Kloi.

-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **15 de septiembre del 2021**

La alegría en el mundo entero se intensifica, la victoria contra los cazadores ha sido absoluta, es una lastima que tantos inocentes hayan tenido que morir para este punto.

Muchos en el mundo celebran que por fin el mundo puede entrar en una era de armonía otra vez.

Pero obviamente aun hay mucho que arreglar, el clima, las cosechas destruidas por el clima, reparar muchos de nuestros aparatos tecnológicos, la economía y limpiar las zonas donde explotaron todas las bombas nucleares.

Suiza y el Este Europeo quedaran inhabitables hasta que se pueda limpiar la zona de la radiación.

Pero gracias a la princesa Luna que se ofreció a donar su magia para que nosotros podamos reparar todos los daños que su hermana y los cazadores le hicieron al mundo.

Y ella se prometió así misma que no regresara a Equestria hasta que haya reparado todos los daños.

Es un buen gesto de su parte.

Y esos chicos de esa otra dimensión.

Ellos recibirán su recompensa.

En 3 dias los ingleses me prometieron arreglar los reactores.

Y en 3 dias ellos volverán a casa.

.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **18 de septiembre del 2021**

 **Rodrigo (Rodri)**

 **Norte de Inglaterra**

Bueno ya es hora de ir a casa.

Ha sido toda una aventura debo decir.

La princesa Chrysalis estaba allí en la plataforma que uso para absorber toda esa electricidad.

Y cerca de ella estaba Martin, Slime, Kloi, Starlight y la princesa Luna.

Al final, le dije a Kloi que hallaría la manera de volver y ver a mi futuro hijo cuando pueda.

Esto no quería dejarlo asi, no podía irme asi sabiendo que voy a ser padre.

Al menos quiero poder venir a visitarlo cuando pueda.

(Sonidos de electricidad en el aire)

Podiamos ver nosotros 3 a la reina Chrysalis concentrando todo ese poder en su cuerno, y en haz de luz.

Un portal que iba a nuestra dimensión apareció.

-"Ya cumpli nuestra parte del trato, solo me gustaría poder hacer algo mas por ustedes", dijo Chrysalis.

-"No reina Chrysalis, eso es lo máximo que queríamos"; dijo Vor.

-"Si, ademas nos gusta ayudar a los inocentes", dijo Cris.

-"Ademas"; dijo yo sentado en el nuevo Bugatti que me regalaron por haber salvado al mundo, "Con este auto es mas que suficiente recompensa extra", dije yo.

-"Jeje, esta bien, disfruten de volver a su dimensión", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Lo haremos", dije yo como nos despedimos de todos.

Y conduje el auto por el portal.

Y una vez atravesamos el portal, el portal se cerró.

Estábamos de vuelta en nuestra dimensión.

-"Uff eso si que fue una aventura", dijo Cris.

-"Ni que lo digas", dijo Vor.

-"Pero al menos no nos fuimos con las manos vacias eh chicos"; dije yo como salía del auto y revisábamos la cajuela.

Algunas armas del ejercito USA, plasma de cambiante para curaciones rapidas, algunos repuestos para el auto y los cuchillo que nos dejaron conservar despues de la mision.

Y bueno algunas temporadas de series que no existen aca.

Creo que al final si fue una buena aventura.

A pesar de todo.

Ahora me pregunto, que pasara ahora en esa dimensión?

Si aun falta saber que pasa en Equestria o que pasara entre Martin y Starlight y la princesa Luna o si quiera saber si la princesa Celestia obtendrá su venganza.

Pero bueno, mis amigos y yo lo averiguaremos desde la seguridad de nuestra dimensión mientras leemos el fanfic y lo comentamos en los reviews y…

Bueno me hubiera gustado que el portal no nos haya traido directamente a la sala de nuestra casa ahora que lo veo.

-"Y como vamos a sacar el auto?"; pregunto Vor.

-"Eso lo veremos luego, ahora vamos a descansar por ahí un rato"; dije yo.

-"Si, porque no", dijo Cris.

Si, volvimos a casa.

-..-..-….-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Uffff el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Y no lo dividi en 2 porque bueno estaba inspirado y aproveche que en mi país hay feriado y no tenia nada que hacer.**

 **Y si chicos, este capitulo podría considerarse como el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, habra una secuela.**

 **Y espero que resulte mejor que las secuelas que saque de mi primera historia.**

 **Ya dejando eso de lado.**

 **Recuerden, aun hay un cazador libre en el planeta.**

 **Y eso abre la posibilidad de que haya la secuela.**

 **Ahora bien, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

 **Y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **(En serio debo dejar de despedirme como si esto fuera un video)**

 **(Espera un momento estoy escribiendo esto)**

 **(Mierda dedos dejen de escribir)**

 **Ya esta en serio, hasta la próxima amigos lectores.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 28: Esta vez si, va a haber un futuro brillante**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **19 de septiembre del 2021**

Es algo extraño, hace mas de 5 años atrás yo solo quería vivir en paz en mi casa, trabajar en algo sencillo, tener lo suficiente para vivir, no ser tan conocido y tener una gran familia.

Ahora…..ahora estoy con mi hija, y saliendo con 2 hermosas chicas, aunque no tan chicas, una es una princesa alicornio de otro planeta dispuesta a reparar los daños en el planeta que causo su hermana, y la otra es una unicornio que tambien se quedara a reparar los daños.

Soy un héroe mundial, y cada vez que salgo a la calle la gente me alaba por lo que hice.

Esos 3 viajeros de otra dimensión me dejaron 100 mil dólares en efectivo y ese auto deportivo antes de irse asi que dinero y lujos no me va a faltar en buen tiempo.

Y la reina Chrysalis me va a dejar quedarme en este país, prácticamente dándome la ciudadanía.

Y hasta es posible que me dejen unirme al ejército de los USA de manera permanente, ademas, es mejor que trabajar de oficinista en mi país, aunque visitare a mis padres de vez en cuando.

Y como ya no hay mas amenazas en el mundo, estar en el ejercito ahora sera el empleo mas seguro del mundo.

Zeri…mi hermosa Zeri, el futuro por fin es brillante otra vez.

Y te juro que voy a hacer lo posible de mantenerlo asi por nuestra pequeña.

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna**

Me he comprometido a reparar el daño que hizo mi hermana y estaré en este mundo por un largo tiempo.

Al menos gracias al alteración del tiempo que Discord esta causando entre mi mundo y la tierra, podría estar aquí años y en Equestria habra pasado solo unos dias, o incluso solo unas pocas semanas.

Suficiente tiempo para no causar tanto pánico entre mis súbditos por estar ausente tanto tiempo.

Y al menos mientras me quede aquí en la tierra, no estaré mal acompañada.

Martin me va acompañar.

El me ayudo a animarme en mis mas bajos momentos.

El es el ser mas amable y respetuoso que he conocido.

Y debo admitir que….

Estoy sintiendo algo mas que amistad hacia el.

Porque cada vez que estoy con el siento un monton de felicidad, y mi corazón late muy rápido.

Quizás ya me estoy enamorando de el?

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

Martin es deberas muy caballeroso con la princesa Luna y yo.

Ademas que el siempre le ve lo bueno a las cosas a pesar de todo y es un padre maravilloso.

Y el parece estar interesada en mi de una manera mas amorosa.

Yo durante mi vida, eh estado tan concentrada en crear ese pueblo perfecto, averiguar como hacer a todos iguales que nunca tuve tiempo para buscar a un buen semental.

Y ahora que tengo a alguien que se esta interesando de veras por mi.

Me siento feliz y me alaga mucho que el quiera que yo sea su novia sin importar que seamos de mundos diferentes.

Talvez cuando el daño que su mundo sufrio en esta guerra sea reparado, talvez el pueda venir a Equestria con la princesa Luna y conmigo, o incluso, quedarme aquí con el y su hija.

No lo se?

El tiempo y el destino elegirán la respuesta.

Pero por mientras este aquí ayudando a reparar el planeta, solo me queda esperar que mis amigas esten mejor y hayan aceptado ya lo que esta pasando.

Igual que yo lo tuve que hacer en estos dias.

Y esperar si la reina sabe algo de Shining Armor que estaba entre los cazadores, porque si regreso a casa, espero poder darle la buena noticia a Twilight de que su hermano regresara a casa a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Ex Investigadora Mind**

Estoy viviendo en la casa de la mismísima reina Chrysalis.

Ha sido tan amable conmigo a pesar de saber donde y para quien trabajaba, en serio porque la princesa Celestia los odia, son buenos seres.

En estos momentos estoy escribiendo un informe detallado de todo lo que se que la organización de guardias especiales de Celestia han hecho.

Y eso que se quedara corto a comparación de lo que en realidad hicieron, porque al no ser doctora, no se me informo de todo lo que los guardias especiales hacían haya afuera.

Ese informe es para que en un futuro se le haga un juicio justo a Celestia y a los pocos cazadores que estan en prisión, aunque ya todos saben que son culpables de lo que han hecho, lo justo es que la gente conozca que porque mas tambien estan ahí, o si siquiera se merecen permanecer con vida y no ser colgados por sus acciones.

Y cuando termine con esto, me han dado la oportunidad de trabajar con los científicos para ayudar en lo que pueda.

Por fin podre ayudar a inocentes o mas bien para ayudar en una causa justa.

Regresar a este mundo a la normalidad.

Pero como lo hare al solo tener títulos en psiquiatría y psicología?

Bueno, lo sabre cuando llegue el momento.

-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-..-

 **Princesa Celestia**

El que dirige el lugar donde me tienen prisionera vino a verme y pegar el titular del periódico de ese dia en la pared de mi celda.

"Cazadores de Celestia aniquilados, gracias a 6 valientes soldados"

Hay 2 fotos, en la primera muestra los cadáveres calcinados de mis cazadores y en la otra foto muestra a 5 soldados en un podio recibiendo medallas, 1 es un cambiante, otro es un pony tierra y 3 humanos.

Pero mi atención va a un humano en particular,

Un humano de piel morena, pelo negro y barba de 3 dias.

El maldito humano que me violo.

Ese humano maldito, cuando salga de aquí desearas estar muerto.

Ya no necesariamente por haberme profanado, si no por acabar con tantos de mis súbditos.

Porque no importa lo que diga ese titular, yo se que mis cazadores no han podido ser aniquilados completamente.

Deben haberse ocultado, esperando el momento para surgir de nuevo cual ave Fenix.

Por el momento voy a ser paciente.

Es una de las virtudes de tener una esperanza de vida muy larga, tener una gran paciencia para que sucedan las cosas.

-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Dr. Chip**

Bueno, me alegro que el experimento haya resultado.

El cambio de mentes fue todo un éxito, aunque ocultar el USB y las muestras de pelo del Dr. Matter fueron muy complicadas, no me fue imposible.

Y este niño humano de 10 años de pelo rubio y ojos azules resulto ser un buen candidato a elegir para cambiar de mentes, por el estatus social en que vivía.

Padres ricos muertos, lo que me hace heredero de una gran fortuna.

Esto me sera de mucha utilidad para mis planes.

Aunque ya no puedo hacer magia.

Aun todos mis recuerdos estan intactos.

Eso es bueno.

Aunque eso si, me asignaron a un tutor hasta que cumpla 18 años que estará siempre encima mio para ayudarme a "reintegrarme en la sociedad", por haber estado secuestrado por tanto tiempo.

Que me seria de mucha utilidad si de verdad fuera el niño.

Pero bueno, por el momento voy a estar leyendo todo los libros que el Dr. Matter dejo, para asi poder comprender como construir la mayoría de los inventos que no requieren magia para ser construidos u operados.

Y ya cuando no este bajo la mirada de ese tutor enfocarme en construir esos inventos.

Y tambien, crear un plan de como traer a nuestra organización a la vida y terminar lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Rescatar a la princesa Celestia y acabar con estos molestos humanos.

Porque nos levantaremos de nuevo, y cumpliremos lo que vinimos a hacer.

.-..-..-..-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

En solo 5 dias la felicidad de los humanos solo ha ido en aumento desde que se enteraron que la base de los cazadores ha sido destruido y los restantes cazadores fueron asesinados antes de que siquiera se escaparan.

Aunque me hubiera gustado que los cazadores de Celestia que habían estado afuera del bunker se rindieran a penas su base se destruyo.

Pero no, siguieron luchando hasta el final.

(Suspiro)

Se que son nuestro enemigo, pero eso no me impide sentir penas por ellos.

Que se les haya engañado por tanto tiempo a hacer estos actos de maldad inimaginables.

Ellos no tienen la culpa de haberse convertido en eso.

Y los humanos se descargaron todo el dolor que habían sentido por la perdida de sus seres queridos en ese ataque contra el bunker.

Senti una gran cantidad de odio en los soldados humanos que atacaban a los cazadores, asi que no me sorprende que no se les pasara por la cabeza dejar algún sobreviviente.

Incluso a los rusos no les importo lanzar bombas nucleares contra los cazadores.

Dando el pretexto de que era para evitar mas bajas humanas en la lucha.

Y a pesar de todo, mandar a sus soldados a matar a los moribundos cazadores que con quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado aun ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar.

Luchar cuando el mayor instinto de alguien en sus condiciones es pedir ayuda.

Y algo mas, no se como decirle a la princesa Luna que Shining Armor se encuentra entre los cazadores muertos.

Pobre, cuando estuve con el cuando me infiltre en Canterlot, supe que no era un cazador, el no merecia morir, una victima indirecta de las mentiras de Celestia.

Porque por lo que me conto esa unicornio Mind, los guardias especiales convencieron a la guardia real para que los acompañaran.

Como se lo informara a Cadance…..no lo se.

Eso solo demostró una cosa, es bueno que la princesa Celestia este en prisión, y los cazadores ya no estan para que no vuelva a corromper a pobres almas en su búsqueda de venganza.

Venganza por lo que mis antepasados hicieron a los padres de Celestia.

Aun no me creo que nuestra especie haya echo tal cosa.

Pero, cuando todo se arregle, y la economía se estabilice otra vez, hare que se investigue nuestro ADN, para asi saber, si lo que dice Celestia es la verdad.

Porque si por desgracia tiene razón, me temo que….tendremos que encontrar otro mundo en donde vivir, para no poner en peligro a los humanos nunca mas.

Porque, acabo de recibir un reporte, de cuantos murieron en estos últimos dias.

Mas de 4 millones de personas murieron, al menos un cuarto de ella eran soldados, el resto eran civiles inocentes.

Si, no queremos hacer sufrir mas a los humanos, si las pruebas de que nosotros volvíamos locos a los demás son ciertas, me temo que es hora de encontrar un nuevo mundo para que no sufran mas estos humanos.

Pero por el momento, se tardara varias décadas en sanar el planeta, hasta entonces, mejor nos enfocamos a sanar el planeta mucho antes, para luego enfocarnos en pensar si irnos a otro planeta o no.

Aunque, debemos estar alegres, porque al menos, los cazadores ya no estan y la paz lentamente volverán a ambos planetas.

Estoy segura de eso.

 **CONTINUARA….**

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..

 **Uff acabe otra historia pero tendra secuela, porque en si, esto aun no ha terminado.**

 **Bueno la secuela estará en…..bueno como no hay capitulo nuevo de MLP en este mes, asi que estare mas concentrado en escribir asi que….talvez este el Domingo 26 o a mas tardar el Lunes 27 de Junio la secuela.**

 **Una cosa mas, no es que odie a Shining Armor, solo que, el estuvo en el momento equivocado en el tiempo equivocado, pero no sabia como salvarlo sin hacerlo sentir tan forzado.**

 **Aunque dejando eso de lado que les pareció?**

 **Si que este capitulo se ve pequeño a comparación al que publique hace unos dias verdad?**

 **Aunque que opinan?**

 **Como harán que vuelvan los cazadores el Dr. Chip o lo descubrirán antes de que lo logre?**

 **Los cambiantes volverán a ser como sus antepasados?**

 **Volvere a incluir OCs de otros otra vez?**

 **Averígüelo en la secuela.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


End file.
